Avatar: The Tale of Harry, Book 1: Purity
by stringdog
Summary: Korra's time has passed and the world awaits the Avatar's return. Harry, an earthbender in his fourth year at the Elemental Academy, discovers that he is the new Avatar. Now he must master all the elements while dealing with the return of Korra's last enemy, a bloodbender set on bender supremacy and maintaining the purity of bending, and avoid making his own enemies in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my latest new story. As the summery says this is a crossover between Harry Potter and the Avatar Universe set post Legend of Korra. Unlike most crossovers between these two great works of fiction this is written as if the characters of the Harry Potter universe live in the Avatar universe so there is no magic, it is replaced by bending. The path of Harry and his friends will be different from the book but the similarities will be clear. Also to those fans who know Harry Potter well each of the 4 houses of Hogwarts represents an element. Fire for Gryffindor, water for Slytherin, air for Ravenclaw, and earth for Hufflepuff. While for the most part students of the respective house from Harry Potter will be benders of the elements associated with their house there have been a few changes, mainly to Team Avatar so that I could have all elements represented in the team, and so that Harry could be the next Avatar, which has to be an earthbender not a firebender. I was inspired to write this story after reading a similar story with the same style of crossover. However in that story it was not as true to the Avatar Cycle as I would have liked and made Hermione Harry's love interest and Ron a dumb brute, two things I detest but that will be evident in the story. Therefore I began this story to set my own crossover as there aren't any I like here (suggestions welcome though). At the moment of publishing this chapter I have the entire story outlined, half written as a rough draft and a quarter typed up. I will be uploading a new chapter every Sunday (as best I can) until this story is completed, sequels are a possibility. Sorry for this rambling rant it won't occur every chapter so please begin my story and I apologize for any bad grammar or missed typos. Rated M for language, sexual references and violence. Pairings are HPGW and RWLL. (I didn't have enough space in the summery to add an explanation for the rating or the pairings)  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Harry Potter or the Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: The Legend of Korra universes.**

 **Avatar: The Tale of Harry**

 **Book 1: Purity**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Fire. Air. Water. Earth. Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world._ _  
_

 _In her life Avatar Korra accomplished many great and noble deeds. From defeating Amon, Unalaq, the Red Lotus and Kuvira to restoring the Air Nation in the wake of Harmonic Convergence and much more. However one of her greatest achievements came later in her life when she created the Elemental Academy. Located in the United Republic the Academy became the center of education for the youth of all nations. The foremost school for the bending arts it is not just open to benders of all nations but also to nonbenders. It was created to be the finest school, both academically and physically, in the world. Inspired by the United Republic the Elemental Academy was designed to break down the boundaries of the nations and continue peace and unity throughout the world._

 _The Academy was divided into 4 houses to represent the 4 elements and the basis of the nations. Both bending and non bending students lived there in the house associated with the element of their nation. In addition there was a central area modeled after the United Republic for students who wished to live in a mixed elemental and national area. Each house was headed by a skilled master of that element who served on the 5 seat council of the Academy, lead by the High Chair. The Chair of the Academy served a term of 10 years and followed the Avatar cycle so that each element had a fair term._

 _However as with everything Korra's time on this world came to an end. That was 14 years ago and the new Avatar, an earthbender, has yet to be unearthed but the expectation is that the bender will be a student at the Academy as many of the best earthbenders in the world reside there, any of whom could be the next Avatar._

Harry sat in his room at the Elemental Academy meditating. He wasn't the most spiritual member of the Academy but he enjoyed the relaxation of meditation. It allowed him to focus on who he was and how he had gotten to this point in his life.

Harry was born and raised in the Imperial State of Omashu, in the city the state was named after and which served as its capitol. From an early age he showed signs of being a talented earthbender. Both of his parents were gifted earthbenders but he was a prodigy. Some had even compared him to the greatest earthbenders of history such as the inventor of metalbending Toph and his own personal hero King Bumi the Eccentric. By the time he entered the Elemental Academy in the United Republic at the age of 11 he was already a master earthbender, the youngest in a generation.

From the moment he entered the Academy he excelled in all aspects of earthbending that he tried, despite some not coming naturally to him he would persevere until he had mastered a form or style. He increased his bending skills by learning the styles of the other elements and incorporating them into his own earthbending from his new friends at the Academy. By the end of his first year he had subtle arts mastered the arts of seismic vision and truth seeing, both considered above mastery level though often overlooked by most earthbenders.

That summer Harry traveled to the city of Zhao Fu and learned from the Metal Clan. That drove him to focus on metalbending during his second year at the Academy, mastering the art by the end of the year, though he could metalbend from the start of the year had taken plenty of practice over the course the whole school year to fully master it with the ease of a master metalbender.

His 3rd year was devoted to mastering the hardest and rarest subbending art of earthbending, lavabending. It took him all year and a lot of private lessons with the Head of the Earth House, Master Bolin, to learn lavabending. Bolin was the only living lavabender and only the second known non Avatar to learn the art after its creator Ghazon. It had taken a lot of focus and most of the year before Harry could even begin to lavabend but eventually he got it, the first since Bolin to even be able to do it let alone master it, and the first ever earthbender to be able to both metal and lavabend.

Now that he was about to enter his 4th year at the Academy Harry was going to focus on the last subbending discipline for an earthbender, sandbending. He had put it off until now because he had wanted the challenge of lavabending to be his focus last year. Now that he was almost a master at the art Harry felt that sandbending wouldn't be as hard and he could master it with ease and then focus in his ultimate goal, creating an entirely new subbending style for earthbenders. It was the pinnacle of achievement to accomplish and he wanted to write his name into history as a creator of a new subbending art like Toph had. Only problem was was that he had absolutely no idea what else was out there for an earthbender to bend but hell no one had thought metal could be bent until Toph or that an earthbender could bend lava so there had to be something out there he could be the first to bend.

As he was meditating Harry was wondering what would be in store for him and his 4 closest friends this year, all Harry knew was that this year would be more monumental than all his previous years combined, even if those years had been pretty mundane and ordinary.

Harry took a moment to think of his friends. He had made them back when he had first arrived at the Academy when they had made a bending team for the Academy's annual tournament, which was a probending tournament though none of the students were officially pros. As a bunch of fresh faced 1st years they had all wanting to compete in the tournament but couldn't join a team so they made one themselves once they realized all wanted to be on a team and they had all the elements covered between them. Since then they have been inseparable.

First there was best friend Ron, a waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe. Ron was natural tactician and widely regarded as the best Pai Sho player in the Academy, he had won the tournament the last two years becoming the youngest winner in Academy history when he won it in their second year. A gifted water bender he wasn't as academic as Harry but as skilled at bending his respective element as Harry was and served the team's water bender. He had twin sister Ginny who served the team's healer and reserve waterbender, the only reserve on the team. Though less skilled a fighter that her brother she was more spiritual and one of the few waterbenders to have mastered the art of spirit healing. Then there was Neville. A firebender from an aristocratic family in the northwest of the Fire Nation he was very humble and shy about himself, his abilities and his family. It had taken him a few years to truly come out of his shell and out of the shadow he felt his parents had cast over him but now that he had found himself he was rapidly growing in skill and confidence. Lastly there was a Luna. A member of the new Air Nation she was a child of two Air Nomads from the Western Air Temple. Spiritual, blunt and eccentric Luna enjoyed the absurd and the spirits but she was a talented airbender as well. With the emergence of the new Air Nation they had changed the rules probending and the arena itself to incorporate airbending into the sport. Last year their team had won at all, the youngest team to win it in 20 years and they wanted to repeat as champions. Harry was looking forward to seeing them after a long summer away.

Every summer since their first year they had all broadened their own education by traveling the world the way Avatar Aang had done during the 100 year war, though they had yet to travel as a group something Harry was hoping would change soon. This summer Harry had gone to Kyoshi Island to learn from the warriors about their history, culture and nonbending fighting style. Harry believed that bending shouldn't be all a fighter knew just in case they were separated from their element or spirits forbid some waterbender figured out how to use bloodbending to take a person's bending the way Amon had, a secret many hoped died with the Equalist leader. Therefore Harry and his friends trained and learned how to fight with normal weapons as well as their respective elements and how to use their weapons in their bending should they ever need to do so. While there he had felt connected to the Island in ways he couldn't quite place.

Meanwhile Ron and Ginny had traveled to the Foggy Swamp to learn from the Foggy Swamp Tribe. Ron wanted to learn the Foggy Swamp style of waterbending and Ginny had wanted to learn from the spirit vines and meditate under the Banyan Grove tree. Neville spend the time traveling the Fire Nation learning from the Fire Sages about the lost history of his nation from before the rule of Firelord Sozin. Luna had traveled the Air Temples as she did every summer. It had felt longer than usual to Harry as he and Ginny had started dating at the end of their previous year.

His meditations done it was time to practice. Standing, Harry changed into a pair of loose green training pants. He decided to go bare chested and left his room to go to the training hall taking his training bag with him.

The earth house training complex was on the level below the dorms. It was a cavernous hall filled with everything an earthbender could need. Rocks, earthen disks, metal wires and sheets, and recently a pit for lavabending. The complex was empty as term had yet to start and Harry enjoyed the peace and quiet. As a master he had a little to learn from standard training. As such he had to do is own rigorous three hour workout by himself or with friends when it wasn't a school day as the school had specific training most days of the week.

Taking a green sash out of his bag and tying it around his head as a head band Harry caught a glimpse of himself in the sparkling green crystals embedded into the wall. At 14 Harry was still growing but right now he stood at 5 foot eight and lean. Unlike other earthbenders Harry was scrawny rather than squat though he was still muscular from all his training. His long black hair hung to his shoulders and had to be tied back whenever he worked out. However the most startling feature was his emerald green eyes which seemed to be brighter than any in the Earth Kingdom. Putting his bag on the side Harry walked barefoot to the center of the room to begin his workout.

Harry split his work out into 6 1/2 hour segments. The first half hour was standard earthbending; tough, blunt, and powerful. Next was what Master Bolin called probending style, which was a faster lighter and more agile form of earthbending often used in probending, hence the name, or where earth was a scarce resource. Harry had learned this style prior to arriving at the Academy from his father who had just retired as a probender but it didn't hurt to keep it sharp and it was very different to normal earthbending. Next was 30 minutes of blind earthbending to feel the earth the way the badger moles did, the way the great Toph had used earthbending to overcome her blindness and see better than anyone. Then it was 30 minutes was for metalbending using his own cables in hip mounted spools the was the Republic City Police Department had used them when Toph had been Chief of Police and how the Metal Clan still used them today. Speaking of the Metal Clan the spool had been a gift to Harry from the Clan's Matriarch Suyin Beifong as well as working with the metal in the room. Then it was time for the latest addition to his workout, 30 minutes of lavabending. Harry wanted to practice using waterbending styles with his lavabending as lava is liquid rock but he would need Ron and Ginny to help. Then there was his last half hour what he called his experimental workout.

This experimental workout was something he had begun a few years ago after his summer in Zhao Fu with the Metal Clan. It was there that he had learned that many of the Metal Clan used waterbending styles, mainly Southern Style, in their metalbending. This was done in homage to Su's father; Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe. Now Harry and his friends incorporated the styles of the other elements and cultures into their own bending. It wasn't always easy to adapt them but that was the fun part after all. It was during this session that Harry fell into a trance.

Harry was thinking, as he practiced the footwork usually associated with airbending, he had been having some strange dreams ever since his visit to Kyoshi Island. In these dreams, which felt more real than a dream should feel, he saw a white kite like Spirit and of a teenage looking girl with Water Tribe braids in her hair and clothes indicative of the Southern Water Tribe. Harry didn't know what he was dreaming of or why but he knew that the girl must be Avatar Korra, he had seen enough pictures of her to make her easily identifiable. Plus a large statue of her graced the entrance to the Academy and even if it was of a middle aged Korra it was still clearly an older version of the girl in his dreams. Harry stopped his footwork and took a strong horse stance. Now he was going to try to use the precision of firebending to earthbend a pebble across the room at a small target he had randomly picked out on the wall. Kicking up a pebble Harry punched it while imitating the style Neville had taught him. To his surprise instead of accurately sending the pebble across the room a jet of flame shot from his fist and incinerated the pebble instead.

As Harry was marveling at this across the campus someone's eyes opened.

"The Avatar has returned." Jinora said.

The granddaughter of Avatar Aang was meditating in her office at the top of teacher's tower the Air House. After Korra had created the academy Jinora had been approached to run the Air House as well as be in charge of the spiritual aspect of bending for all students who wished to learn it, other than airbender for whom it was mandatory. She had accepted immediately. That had been 27 years ago and although she had relinquished the spiritual position to a new teacher in the Air House 15 years ago she had loved every minute of her time teaching at the Academy. It beat running the Air Nation after her father had passed and she had happily given that job to her eager brother Milo when she joined the Academy. Seven years back it had been her turn as the then Head of the Air House to take over the Academy as part of the High Chair cycle, elevating her Deputy Head of House to Head of the Air House in the process. In three years when her term as High Chair ended she could take her old position back but a large part of her didn't want to do that and just retire somewhere peaceful and spiritual with he husband Kai.

She missed Korra everyday but the poison that that monster Zaheer had infected her with had finally come back to take the Avatar's life 14 years ago. Every day since her passing Jinora had meditated in an attempt to connect with the spirits and find the new Avatar. Today she finally sensed the return of the Avatar Spirit Raava. She couldn't tell exactly what had happened but she knew that an earthbender had just firebent somewhere in the Earth House. Immediately she returned to her meditation in order to project her spirit to see who the new Avatar was. She recognized him at once as a rising fourth year native of the Omashu, the city for which the Imperial State of Omashu was named after. She knew he was called Harry, considered a prodigy at earthbending and seen as the best master since Toph, from her position as High Chair of the Academy as well as seeing him win the bending tournament with his team last year. Also Bolin had been raving about this particular earthbender's skills for the last 3 years and from what she had seen in the tournament Bolin wasn't exaggerating that much. She needed to speak to him but as she had never spoken to him before she didn't want to startle him by projecting her spirit right in front of him. She remembered that Harry was friends with one of her best rising fourth year airbenders, a girl called Luna who was on his bending team each of the last 3 years. Turning her spirit to the Air House she found Luna meditating in her room in the girls tower of the Air House.

"Luna" the spirit projection of Jinora said.

"Sifu Jinora what an unexpected pleasure." Luna replied opening her eyes without a hint of surprise, "To what do I owe this honor."

"I need you to contact your friend and teammate Harry." Jinora said, "I wish to speak to him."

"My spirit projection has been spotty as I still do not have it down." Luna said, "But I will try. May I ask what this is about?"

"If I am right there is something that Harry will want to tell you in his own time." Jinora said as her spirit form vanished.

Next Jinora contacted the 4 Heads of House who ran each of the elemental houses that made up the Academy, technically she was the Head of House for the United Republic section as the High Chair but the few students who chose to live there tended to practice with the house associated with their bending and/or national element. She felt that the Heads of House should present and they confirmed that Harry was the new Avatar as they would be his elemental masters as he learned the other elements, except Bolin who was obviously already the Avatar's earth master.

Meanwhile Harry had finished his workout. He knew what the fire blast meant. It explained the dreams had been having. He should have figured it out from the dreams but they were too confusing and he was too busy to dwell on them. Now he was back in his room. He had just finished his post workout shower and was in his underwear trying to decide what to wear. Ultimately he decided to go with a pair of dark green pants, soft thin soled brown leather boots, beige short sleeved shirt and a light green vest with the crest of the Imperial State of Omashu on the left breast. He finished it off with a green headband tied at the back so that the sash fell down his back with the symbol of the Earth Kingdom emblazoned on the center of his forehead. He also wore studded metal belt with the two wire spool canisters on each hip and a pair of shorts swords, his nonbending weapons of choice, on his back. He had just finished attaching his belt when he saw a flicker of blue light in front of him. Then the blue spectral form of Luna appeared right in front of him.

As with almost all Air Nomads she was wearing a traditional glider suit. Her long blonde hair, currently blue in Spirit projection, was pulled back into a ponytail with the crown of her head shaved in traditional Air Nomad style. she had yet to create her own move to earn her tattoos but she had mastered all the moves required for an airbender master minus the creation of their own move.

"Yes I did it!" Luna squealed loud enough to hurt Harry's ears, "Sifu Jinora will be very pleased I finally managed project my spirit."

"Luna" Harry interrupted finally recovering from the shock of Luna's spirit form materializing in front of him, "What's up? I didn't know you were back or that you had mastered the art of spirit projection."

"I got back a few days ago Harry." Luna said, "I've been practicing this all summer but only now can I do it and hold it for longer than a few moments though my range isn't very far. I didn't think I could do this but Sifu Jinora had faith in me. Anyway she would like you to go see her in her office right away. Do you know why?"

"Yes I'm pretty sure I know why." Harry said, "However I'm not 100% certain and anyway I will wait to tell all of you when we catch up over dinner tomorrow. Do you know when everyone else getting in?"

"I don't know but I'll contact them tomorrow" Luna said as her form flickered, "I can't hold this much longer so I have to go now. Can't wait to see you and find out why a legendary airbending master would want to see an Earth student ASAFP."

"Go Luna" Harry laughed at his friend, "I will see y'all tomorrow."

Luna's form vanished. Harry had a feeling he knew what the High Chair of the Academy would want to see him about, he was just surprised but it was so soon.

Leaving his room Harry made his way along the hallway of year 4 rooms to central common room of the Earth Dorm. Standing in the center of the common room he raised his right arm and earthbent the ground up to the ceiling. As he reached the ceiling he raised his left hand create a hole to push himself through. In short order he was outside. Harry stood in the Earth House of the Academy. Split into four houses to represent the four elements, with a central communal area to represent the United Republic, the Earth House was on the side of the Academy that was located in the mountains of the United Republic. Most of the Earth House was underground with low buildings for classes that all, regardless of element, attended if their academic teacher was an earthbender. Harry headed towards the Air House of the Academy which comprised of tall towers built in the classic Air Nomad style. Heading to the tallest tower Harry earthbent himself into the air and landed on the outside platform near the top of the tower. The platform was usually reserved for flying bison to land and deposit their riders before flying of to the stables at the far end of the Air House but it's served the same purpose for Harry right now. Once inside Harry climbed the interior stairs to the top level where Jinora had her office. Once outside the office he knocked.

"Enter" came the voice of the High Chair of the Academy.

Harry entered and stood still. In the spartan office was Jinora as well as the four masters of the elemental houses. Jinora looked the same as she had when she was a teenager only with wrinkles and snow white hair. The air master tattoo on her forehead was still prominent. Despite her age she still wore the glider suit that she had created over 50 years ago though it was more loosely cut than one of the student's suits.

Next to her was Master Bolin the current Head of the Earth House and who had served as the first High Chair of the Academy when it was founded as Korra had wanted the next element in the Avatar Cycle to be the first High Chair. This represented that the Academy would serve the world and its youth for years to come. Bolin was still physically imposing, despite being 84 years old, he wore the same gray tunic and pants with green trim he had worn during his Team Avatar days before he joined Kuvira's army. His hair turned white but Harry knew could still fight as well as he had 50 years ago.

Next to Bolin was Master Albus the Head of the Fire House and the second High Chair of the Academy, who along with Bolin and Jinora had been with the Academy since the beginning. Harry knew that Bolin's brother Mako had been offered the position as Head of the Fire House by Korra when the Academy was founded but he had refused the offer having no desire to get into teaching, and King Wu didn't want to give up his favorite bodyguard/trainer/advisor. Albus was a tall and lean man with flowing waist length white beard, except for the top knot in a gold holder shaped like a flame, and hair half moon spectacles perched on a crooked nose. The firebending master wore the traditional robes of a noble from the Fire Nation. At 114 years old he was the oldest master at the Academy but still had the fire of youth in him even after over a century of life.

Then there was Master Filius the Head of the Air House. A short man less than 5 feet tall he was bald as was the custom for most male airbending masters and sported a thick white beard and the standard air master tattoos inked on his body. Unlike most modern Air Nomads however Master Filius wore the classic robes favored by the air masters of the past, those who had lived prior to the Air Nomad genocide at the start of the 100 year war.

Lastly there was Harry's least favorite Head of House, Master Severus, the Head of the Water House. While he did not know the waterbending master very well Harry had always gotten the feeling that Severus disliked him. The youngest of the four Heads of House by several decades and the only Head of House who had been a student at the Academy Severus was no less skilled in his element, hence why he was a Head of House at such a young age. He was also the most recent Head of House taking over the Water House a year before Harry's arrival at the Academy when the first Head of the Water House, a Master Horace, had retired. His greasy black hair hung around his shoulders and he always seemed to be looking down his hooked nose at Harry. Despite hailing from the Foggy Swamp Tribe Severus world robes of jet black cut in the style of a noble of the Northern Water Tribe. If Harry had had any doubts as to why he was here they were long gone now.

"Have seat Harry." Jinora said kindly indicating a wooden chair in front of her desk.

With no hesitation Harry walked to the chair and sat down. As he walked he examined Jinora's office. It was sparse in the classic Air Nomad spartan style. Just a desk, two chairs, one for Jinora and one for a visitor, and a few shelves filled with books, scrolls and Air Nomad antiquities. A few pictures graced her desk with their frames turned to Jinora so Harry could not see them.

"I know we have never met before but you know who I am, right?" Jinora said.

"Of course I do." Harry said, "You're Guru Jinora though you prefer the simple title of master. You're the second air master since the end of the 100 year war, the youngest ever recorded, spiritual guide to Avatar Korra, current leader of the Air Nation and current High Chair the Element Academy with three more years to serve in the current cycle."

"You've done your research I see." Jinora said, "Though I am not the current leader of the Air Nation I stood down 27 years ago when I accepted Korra's offer to be the Master of the Air House. My brother Milo currently serves as the head of the Air Temple Council that governs the Air Nation. We keep it quiet from the general public as Milo is known to be a little combative. As nomads we don't really have a central government or military and don't truly participate in international politics so I can understand the confusion as to who leads the Air Nation. As for the Guru title you are correct it is technically my title, only the second airbender to earn it, but I do find it pretentious and prefer master you are right."

"I'm a student of history and yours is one of the richest of any living person today." Harry said, "If it wasn't for you Zaheer may have ended the Avatar Cycle when he poisoned Korra and tried to kill her while she was in the Avatar State. Though I did not know that Milo is the current leader thank you for that brief lesson."

"Anyway you have hit the nail on the head there with the reference to Avatar Korra." Jinora said, "I assume that you know why you have been called here."

"Yes" Harry said as he confirmed his earlier suspicions. "I am the new Avatar."

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are always welcome and if constructive they will be listened too. Next chapter will be uploaded next Sunday.**

 **Stringdog**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter on time as promised enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to either of these great creations.**

 **Chapter 2**

"Yes you are the new Avatar." Jinora said, "I sensed the Avatar Spirit awaken in you while I was meditating, Raava has returned."

"And I assume that you gathered all the Heads of House for when I was confirmed to be the new Avatar." Harry said.

"In a ways yes." Jinora said, "I wanted them to be present when I confirmed that you are the new Avatar. I also wanted you to meet the other Heads of House because they will be teaching you the elements this year, should you want. You already know Master Bolin but you likely don't know the others on the same level though I'm certain you know their reputations. As a master earthbender you already have your natural element fully mastered, as well as some of the sub-bending styles from what I've been told, so there is no time like the present to begin learning the other elements from the four Heads of House. After all they are some of the best benders in their elements so your teaching will be first class. On a spiritual level I will assist your training there but only to supplement your spiritual training from Monk Sybil, the spiritual master of the Air House."

"What about my friends?" Harry asked, "They are all masters or nearly masters in their respective elements. From what I know Ron and Ginny are two of the best waterbenders in my year, Ron in combat bending and Ginny in spiritual bending, Neville is a master firebender and Luna is practically a master airbender."

"Naturally they can help." Master Albus said, "It is normal for the Avatar to learn or supplement his learning, from his friends. However we can teach you while they are in class and we do have some experience in teaching our respective elements to new students. There is a lot we can teach you after all." Harry noticed a twinkle in Albus's piercing blue eyes as he spoke.

"Though I doubt that Ron and Ginny could teach you anything, they are mediocre at best. Now Draco, he could teach you plenty." Severus said coldly.

Harry chose to ignore Severus' words. He knew that Ron and Ginny were gifted waterbenders. Draco, the Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe, was an arrogant, bender superiority believer, spoiled brat who was Harry's arch nemesis in the Academy and in the bending tournament. Harry continued to think for a moment before realizing that Albus was right. Here were 4 of the best bending teachers in the world and they were going to teach him the remaining elements to become a fully realized Avatar.

"I accept your offer and look forward to learning from y'all." Harry said, "However I want to be the one who informs my friends when I see them tomorrow."

"Naturally" Jinora said, "there will also be a formal announcement to inform the world that you are the new Avatar however that won't occur for a few more weeks. We need to gather the all the necessary dignitaries. King Wu, Fire Lord Iroh, Chiefs Arthur, Lucius and Tobias of the various Water Tribes, President Fudge, Chief of Police Scrimgeour and others such as captains of industry and Governors of Imperial States will have to contacted and gathered. Of course you can tell your family the news and they and your friend's families are invited to the announcement and to a reception the day before. Of course Ron and Ginny's family will be there anyway."

"Thank you" Harry said, "I assume that this year I will be focusing on firebending."

"As well as air and water if you are deemed a master in the other elements during the year." Filius said, "Though we won't be focusing on the sub-bending styles as they aren't required for Avatar mastery but once you are a fully realized Avatar you are more than welcome to learn them remember Korra was a metalbending master but not until after she was a fully realized Avatar. Don't fret the remaining 3 elements can be learned in a year, remember Aang mastered his three non natural elements in the space of 9 months."

"I understand" Harry said before turning to Master Albus and offering the traditional Fire Nation formal bow, "I look forward to learning from you Sifu Albus."

"As I do in teaching you Avatar Harry." Albus said returning the bow the twinkle still in his eye, "I do hope that this hasn't inconvenienced you and your plans for this year."

"No this hasn't inconvenienced me" Harry replied, "the only sub-bending discipline I have yet to learn is sandbending but that can wait."

"Master Pomona can still teach you the art of sandbending but you won't be able to focus on it as you have with metal and lava the last few years." Bolin said.

"Thank you." Harry said, "If that is all may I be excused."

"You may be Avatar Harry." Jinora said. Harry rose bowed to the masters and left. Once Harry had left she turned to the other masters.

"Thoughts?" She said, "Bolin you know Harry best what do you think of him."

"He's a prodigy at earthbending." Bolin said, "The best since Toph. He's only the third earthbender to successfully master lavabending and the very first to master metal and lava at the same time. Neither I nor Ghazan could metalbend."

"I agree." Albus said, "Harry has great potential and from what I have gathered a sharp and quick mind. I know his parents from their time at the Academy and their service during the Purity War before it ended 14 years ago. Both are talented, skilled and smart earthbenders who have passed on their talents to their son. I look forward to teaching him."

"Same" Filius said, "It is an honor to teach the Avatar and the culmination of my teaching career. The world has been without one for far too long."

"I doubt he has what it takes to be a good Avatar let alone a great one." Severus said, "From what I know of him he strikes me to be a mini version of his father. Supremely arrogant, believes he is better than he actually is as a mediocre bender. His friends in the Water House are substandard benders at best."

"James was one of the best earthbenders this Academy has ever seen." Bolin said. "Only Lily, his mother, was as good as James. As for Ron and Ginny I saw them in the tournament and in practice, I haven't seen waterbending as good as that since Avatar Korra. I know you had problems with James and his friends back when y'all were at school and that you have never thought highly of the Southern Water Tribe or it's bending style but you will have to put it aside in order to teach the Avatar waterbending."

"At least water will be the last element in this cycle." Severus said.

"Severus" Albus said, "you are one of the finest waterbenders in the world so put aside your feelings when the time comes. The Avatar deserves the best and that is you. Do it for Lily of nothing else."

"I will try." Severus said without emotion before he swept out of the room.

"I guess that's the end of the meeting." Jinora said, "I will begin to contact the world leaders and inform them of the new Avatar."

Albus and Filius both left talking quietly with each other about the new Avatar and how they planned on teaching him. Bolin stayed and moved to stand in front of Jinora's desk.

"Bolin you have something more you would like to say." Jinora said when she noticed that her old friend was still standing there.

"I think you know what I have to say." Bolin said, "Jinora the time has come."

"Are you sure you want too." Jinora said, "You were the 1st High Chair of the Elemental Academy and one of the best teachers we have here. Also you are the only lavabending teacher there is."

"As I said when Korra passed I would only stay until we found the new Avatar." Bolin said, "We all knew the next Avatar would be an earthbender so I would be able to teach him or her possibly before the Avatar spirit was reawakened. Now that Harry has been found to be the new Avatar it is time I retire. Jinora we are getting too old for this shit, don't you think? As for the lavabending I will still come in to teach it should any master earthbenders wish to try their hand at the hardest form of earthbending."

"Yes we are getting a little too old for this." Jinora said, "But we still have it when we need it. Remember Albus is 114 after all and he's still going strong."

"Yeah I don't know how he does it." Bolin said, "But he's not the first super centenarian to be skilled at an advanced age. The legendary King Bumi of Omashu was 116 when he fought in the liberation of Ba Sing Se and lived to be 135, Guru Pathik was 150 when he helped Aang, Su is still kicking and leading the metal clan at the age of 112 and Avatar Kyoshi was over 200 when she finally died and no one knows how she managed to live that long. Sometime this year I'll ask him but I'll wager it has something to do with Sozin's comet. I will see the rest of the year out and then retire. I know you want to retire when your term as High Chair expires in a few years."

"It is true I have been thinking of retiring in a few years." Jinora said, "Kai and I would like to move to the Northern Air Temple to help finish the restoration and take over the ruling council of the Northern Air Temple. Milo can take over the Air Nation he's been a good acting leader in my absence, he's basically been the leader for over 20 years. Who will replace you though?"

"Pomona will take over as Head of the Earth House." Bolin said, "She did a good job when I was High Chair and I've been grooming her as a permanent replacement for years. I know she will make a great one again when I retire. Besides she's the best sandbender we have and having a master in a sub-bending art as uncommon as sandbending as the Head of a House is always a plus, it shows their skill."

"Are you absolutely sure you want to retire?" Jinora asked.

"Yes" Bolin replied, "When I met Toph all those years ago she said there comes a time when the old guard has to pass the torch onto the younger and new crowd as she returned to the swamp. Well not exactly in those words but that was the gist of what she said. That time has come Jinora, our time has passed we must let the next generation take over the legacy of team avatar. Opal and I have been wanting to retire for some time now. She wants to return to Zaofu and be with her mother given Su's age. Korra's time has been and gone and it's time for us to move on. Harry's era is now and he will make an excellent Avatar and his friends will make a great team just like we did. It's time for us all to retire."

"If that is your decision then I will respect it and not fight it." Jinora said, "You are a great teacher and a loss to the Academy but I understand your decision to retire. I will heavily consider it in a few years. It will feel wrong to force Filius out of the Head of House position after he has done such a good job at it."

"Thank you Jinora. It is tough to do so, I felt bad doing it to Pomona and I know Albus didn't like doing it to Minerva either." Bolin said, "I will see you at the next staff meeting. I have to prepare for the arrival of King Wu; no doubt he's still making Mako work for him. It will be good to get the whole gang back together, minus Korra."

Jinora chuckled at that as Bolin left the office. When he was gone Jinora sighed, it was time to call the other world leaders about the new Avatar and prepare the revelation event and reception. She wasn't looking forward to contacting all the big wigs the could be very demanding and immature when the wanted to be. It was going to be a long few days.

When Harry had returned to the Earth House he went right to the phone banks to call his parents in Omashu. The advances in the phone and varrikphone lines had been great. Varrick industries had been at the forefront of innovation for decades. The world was now more connected than ever before especially with the latest Varrick invention, the VarrikVision. It was a new invention that made news travel even faster and put movers in people's homes. After a few rings his dad picked up.

"Hello Senator James here how may I help you?" James said.

Harry smiled. His dad had been elected to the city senate last year after he had retired from probending. He had aspirations to be either the Governor of the Imperial State of Omashu or elected as one of the 2 Imperial Senators from the state to the Imperial Senate in Ba Sing Se. It would likely be the latter as there was an open seat following the sudden resignation of the junior senator and James had already announced his candidacy for the position.

"How did you get this number it's a private number, most people go through my secretary." James continued breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

"Hi dad" Harry said, "and as I'm your son I am entitled to the private number in your office."

"Harry my boy!" James said jovially, "How's my talented earthbender and future probender? What's the plan this year? Sand? A new sub-bending previously thought impossible? Non bending fighting?"

Harry laughed. He loved his father and how proud he was of his prodigy of a son, now however it was time to stun his father. "No dad I was thinking fire, air, and hopefully water. Is mom there with you?"

"Harry what are you trying to tell me?" James said after a long moment of silence. "And no your mom isn't here she's at work."

"I'm the Avatar dad" Harry said with a smile.

"That's what I thought you implied." James said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes dad I am." Harry said, "I firebent today by accident while training and Master Jinora confirmed it just now." Harry proceeded to tell his dad the whole story of his day.

"Don't tell anyone but mom." Harry said, "I know you will want to tell everyone but keep it in until after the official ceremony which will be in a few weeks. Jinora will send you a formal invite soon."

"Naturally son don't worry my lips are sealed." James said, "Though your mother will be a different matter. She'll want to through a party when we return to Omashu after the ceremony to gloat about you to all her friends."

"You mean you want to brag to all your work buddies and try and use my status to bolster your political standing."

"Now son what kind of father would I be if I didn't do just that." James said with a laugh. "Anyway I'm proud of you son and I know your mother is too. Can't wait to see you and for you to show me what the new Avatar has learned."

"I know dad and same I can't wait to see you and mom again."

"When will you tell your friends the news?" James asked, "They will want to know immediately."

"I plan on telling them tomorrow when we all get together for dinner." Harry said, "We always catch up over dinner at the Union Café on our 1st night of the semester."

"Very well son" James said, "I will see you in a few weeks Harry stay safe. I do have a state to help run and a campaign to plan."

"Will do dad." Harry said. With that James hung up. Harry smiled. He missed his family when he was away so it would be nice to see them again. Now it was time to go to bed, it had been a long day and tomorrow would be another long day.

Harry woke early the next day. Living underground in the Earth House it could easily mess up a person's sleep schedule but alarm clocks were a great invention. Today would be another long day for Harry. He spent the morning doing his three hour workout. Classes wouldn't start for a few more days so he had time to enjoy a little free time. After working out Harry had a quick light lunch at the cafeteria in the Earth House, just a simple meal of rice and veg.

After lunch Harry returned to his room to meditate for a while. He decided to focus on his inner fire. After discovering he was the Avatar this seemed like the logical move. Neville had once explained how fire wasn't destruction though it could be used for that purpose but rather fire was life and that the key to mastery was restraint lest you lose control of the fire. Sozin had perverted the nature of firebending by changing it to be about power, destruction and intensity. It wasn't until Zuko and Aang went to the Sun Temple and learned the true nature of firebending from the Sun Warriors and the original firebenders. Focusing on his inner flame Harry held out his right hand palm up and summoned a flame. A small fireball burst into flame in his palm. Quickly Harry put the flame out. He had what he needed to shock his friends at dinner tonight.

For the rest of the afternoon Harry stayed in his room meditating and trying to get in touch with Raava. He had never been a particularly spiritual person, few earthbenders were they were grounded by nature, rooted in the earth and the physical world unlike air and water benders, but he tried nonetheless. His beloved Ginny and Luna were both very spiritual benders who would be able to help him with the spiritual side of being the Avatar.

Harry knew that his friends should have arrived by now. It was a tradition among them that they would meet for dinner on their first night of the school year, going back to the start of their second year. They would all get in a few days early and meet at the Union Café to catch up on their respective summers. Harry was looking forward to it as always.

In no time it was early evening and Harry had to get to the Union Café. It was the student cafeteria that serviced the entire Academy. Located in the central complex of the Academy that served as the part of campus that reflected the United Republic. It was where all benders could meet, train, learn and mingle. It also housed dorms for citizens of the United Republic, children of two different nations and senior students who wished to live in the all elements section. The main cafeteria was the Union Café. It was a buffet style circular café with the food on a central table and the seating was in booths that were housed in the walls of the circular café. The place incorporated aspects of architecture from all 4 nations, stone walls, wood floors, a small river and sliding paper screens on the large windows.

Harry went to one of the many booths set into the wall. On the way he stopped in the center of the room and got a plate of food. Harry decided to go with a plate of steamed vegetables done Air Nomad style, a hippo/cow steak well done likely over an open fire, corn and bread from the nearby Earth Kingdom and a few pieces of Koi sushi from the Northern Water Tribe accompanied by a glass of peach juice. Harry enjoyed getting food from all the nations, partly because he liked to try the different cuisines and partly because he felt like he should from now on as he was the Avatar.

Harry had only just started to eat when he saw a pair of red heads in Water Tribe getup walk in and head straight for the food. Harry smiled Ron and Ginny were back.

Ginny turned and noticed him 1st. She tried to get her brother's attention but Harry knew that there was nothing in the world that could get in the way of or prevent Ron from acquiring food, specifically meat. That boy could eat for an army and he trained like one too. Not even Harry's workouts were as rigorous as his best friend's. Ginny just gave up trying to pry her brother away from his path to meat. Harry took the time it would take for Ron to pile a plate full of meat to study the pair.

Both were unique with their red hair and pale skin, both rarities in the world but a common trait of their family, the Royal Family of the Southern Water Tribe. The pair were twins, the youngest children of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, Ginny being the only daughter with six brothers.

Ginny wore a sleeveless dark blue vest with a high collar, loose matching pants, soft brown boots and blue ¾ sleeves that went from her hands to just above her elbows, similar to how Korra wore them. Her long red hair was tied back with a whale bone clip to keep her hair from getting in the way with the exception of two distinct strands looped up and attached to her fringe by a pair of blue clips in the same style of Katara. The sleeves didn't hide the tattoos on her shoulders. On her left shoulder was the original waterbender, the full moon and on her right shoulder was the crest of the Southern Water Tribe. Harry also knew that she had a Koi fish wrapped around each of her forearms to represent Tue and La, the original moon and ocean spirits.

Ron had the same Southern Water Tribe tattoo on his chest right over his heart and the full moon on his back. Ron favored the dark blue vest with a white trim and matching white belt buckled at the waist, loose blue pants and calf high brown boots. He sported white wrappings on his forearms and this red hair tied back in a warrior's wolf tail. He had a boomerang on his back in a leather sheath and a war club at his waist on his left hip. Both he and Ginny had a brown leather water skin on their right hips and Harry knew the siblings kept the pouches full at all times. Ron was as proficient with weapons as he was with water and could use any weapon, however his main weapon was a heavy black war hammer made from meteorite metal, a gift from his trip to the Fire Nation after his second year. Standing at almost 6 feet tall Ron was the tallest and broadest of all of them, though the latter came from all of his training.

Once the twins had their food they headed towards Harry's table, Ron already munching on a kebab of spiced and fried meat, his plate was piled high with steaks, kebabs and strips of meat from various animals. Ginny had gone with a more balanced meal of Arctic Hen, rice, gravy and steamed vegetables.

"Harry" Ginny said happily as she put her plate down and greeted her boyfriend with a chaste kiss before sitting down next to him.

"We missed you while we were out in the Foggy Swamp." Ron said putting his food down long enough to grasp forearms with Harry before sitting down opposite Harry and began inhaling his food.

Ginny just shook her head in disgust at her brother's table manners or lack thereof. "I swear he's been dying to get back to civilization after a summer with the Foggy Swamp Tribe but then again their table manners are far better than Ron's have ever been."

"I missed you two too while I was on Kyoshi Island." Harry said noting Ron was too busy proving he didn't need to chew to swallow a whole hippo/cow steak to defend himself from his sister and deciding not to comment on the sight. "We will have to exchange stories once the other two arrive."

"Neville's airship landed about 10 minutes ago." Ron said, "We saw one from the Fire Nation landing as we were heading over from the water dorm so he should arrive soon. No idea about Luna."

There was a distinct note in Ron's voice at the mention of Luna and Harry knew it was because of the crush Ron had on her and everyone but Ron knew that Luna reciprocated those feelings. Harry hoped that soon she would put him out of his misery and end this frustrating blindness. Luna was very direct and blunt about things like this, it was something she did that was very different from most airbenders.

"She's already here on campus." Harry said, "She contacted me last night using astral projection so I assume she will be here shortly."

As he was speaking Harry noticed Neville walk into the café. As with Ron and Ginny, Neville headed straight for the food. He was dressed in a red Fire Nation vest with a black trim and belt, black pants and boots. His brown hair was in the traditional Fire Nation top knot in a gold holder embossed with the Fire Nation emblem. His jian sword wasn't with him but Harry knew it was too big to walk around with when going to dinner. Neville got a plate of Earth Kingdom cuisine heavy on the rice, break, corn and vegetables and a few spiced kebabs from his own nation.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny" Neville said putting his food on the table and offering his friends the traditional Fire Nation bow. Being from an aristocratic family Neville knew all the rules of etiquette and tended to follow them rigidly. "It is nice to see y'all again I hope your respective summers were fun and productive as always."

"Neville always a pleasure" Harry said as he and the others returned the gesture and watched as Neville sat down next to Ron and began to eat.

"Let's wait for Luna to get here before we talk about our summer's." Ginny said. As she was speaking a figure swooped in through one of the windows.

Luna was in her usual glider suit; her long blond hair was unkempt and windswept. She grabbed a plate of rice and vegetables and a glass of fruit juice. Luna stuck to the strict Air Nomad vegetarian diet. She placed her food down before hugging all her friends, lingering longer with Ron than the others.

"We meet again my dear friends." Luna said as she sat down on Ron's other side, a little too close to him than a normal friend. Finally they were all together again after 2 months apart. "So Harry what did Sifu Jinora want to see you about last night."

Harry just chuckled at Luna's bluntness while Ron, Ginny and Neville all exclaimed "Master Jinora wanted to see you!"

"Yes and this is why." Harry said as he held out his right hand palm up and summed a fireball. The looks on his friends' faces were priceless.

 **Next chapter will be added next Sunday.**

 **Stringdog**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 on time as promised. I know the rating on this story appears high but it will make sense later on when the story evolves.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing**

 **Chapter 3**

His friends just stared open mouthed at the fireball in Harry's hand. They were all stunned, even Luna and it took a lot to stun her.

"I'm the Avatar." Harry said extinguishing the fire, "I found out yesterday when I accidentally sent out a fireball while trying to incorporate firebending styles into my earthbending. That was why Jinora called me to her office, to confirm that I was the new Avatar in the presence of the other Heads of House. They will be the ones to teach me the elements after all."

"Well that explains it." Luna said recovering the fastest, "there were only a few reasons why she would have called you and that is the most logical one."

"Thanks Luna" Harry said.

"When do you start your Avatar changing?" Neville asked.

"Officially I will start after the revelation that I am the new Avatar to the whole world." Harry said, "But that won't happen for a few weeks as Jinora has to gather everyone. After the announcement I will move to the fire dorm. My parents, the world leaders and other dignitaries and your families are all invited to the event and to a reception the day before but Jinora is handling that."

"Well seeing as dad is the Chief he will be there but the others will love to come." Ginny said, "We didn't get to see much of them this summer so it will be nice to see them all again."

"Yeah it's a wet dream for Fred and George." Ron said, "A chance to prank as many important people, up to world leaders and especially that asshole Chief Lucius of the Northern Water Tribe is one they will not pass up. If they do anything and get caught it's mom's punishment they should fear more than Jinora's."

"Or the possible international incident they would create." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry just laughed at that. Fred and George, Ron's identical twin brothers, where notorious pranksters and this event would be too much of a goldmine for them. Ron was right though, their mother would probably kill them if they caused an international incident because of a prank.

"Yeah my gran will be honored to come and meet the Avatar and learn that I am his friend." Neville said.

"Yeah dad will be pleased to come" Luna said, "He's been wanting to try and move to Air Temple Island for a while now. Besides he believes he's developed a new design for the formal air robes and will want to display them. He's going with an eye watering yellow accented by a red sash."

"Thanks guys." Harry said though he definitely did not want to see whatever Luna's eccentric father deemed eye watering yellow. "Anyway enough about me how was y'alls summers? I've been dying to know what y'all got up too."

"Are we really not going to talk about the fact that our best friend is the new Avatar." Ron said his mouth full of the last scraps of his meat mountain.

"Well the Avatar doesn't want to see your food as you eat Ron." Harry said with a laugh, "besides we have to keep this news quiet until the announcement. Now I want to know all about your travels this summer. How was the Foggy Swamp Tribe?"

"Meaty" Ron replied with a far off look of pleasure on his face as he swallowed his last mouthful, "like us and the Northern Water Tribe the Foggy Swamp Tribe is located in a place where little food can grow and thus their main form of sustenance is meat from the local animals so their diet is a delicious meat rich one. The only meat they don't eat is cat/gator meat as they are their pets. That being said most of their dishes are indigenous to the Swamp and its unique ecosystem."

"The benders themselves are unique to the Swamp as well and seldom leave it." Ginny added, "Hence the designation of swampbender. They prefer it there living a simple and rustic lifestyle sustained only by the Swamp around them and by nature. However after they were rediscovered by Aang, Sokka and Katara during the last year of the 100 year war and after they helped the Avatar with the invasion on the Day of Black Sun they began to modernize a bit and trade with the outside world. There is a lot of unique things in the Swamp that have become more common place in the world, especially the United Republic."

"The Foggy Swamp is also one of three parts of the Earth Kingdom that is still under direct imperial control from the Imperial Government in Ba Sing Se and not to be granted statehood." Harry said, "Along with the Si Wong Desert and the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se itself which serves as the capitol of the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom. They're all deemed imperial land and under the direct authority of the Imperial Government. The official reason for the Foggy Swamp and the Si Wong Desert to remain in imperial hands is to preserve their beauty and ecosystems that are not found anywhere else from exploitation for the valuable resources both areas contain. However the real reason is that there just isn't enough people to justify making the places into states. Also both have indigenous bending clans that utilize rare and uncommon forms of bending adapted to work in the hostile terrains."

"Except the area of the Foggy Swamp Tribe which was granted independent nation status 34 years ago, not that it wasn't one before." Ron said, "They have been living as one for years and stay out of international politics. We met with Chief Tobias of the Foggy Swamp Tribe and he enjoys staying in the Swamp."

"The Swamp is massive though." Ginny said, "And the Foggy Swamp Tribe only lives in a small area near the Banyan-grove tree so people can live there without ever being disturbed. It's the perfect place to hide. The whole swamp is a near impenetrable maze and the Foggy Swamp Tribe does as little as possible to mess with that balance. They are a very spiritual and natural people."

"So what did you two get up too with them?" Neville asked, "They and the Swamp must have been able to teach you two a lot."

"Oh yeah we learned a shit ton from them." Ron said, "They're great teachers. We learned the Foggy Swamp style waterbending which is very different from Northern and Southern styles. It is a more rigid and powerful style of waterbending due to the stagnant nature of the water found in the Foggy Swamp and uses stiffer and more circular movements. Because they live in the Swamp they don't tend to use ice or snow but the great Chief Huu did discover plantbending when he achieved enlightenment about 150 years ago and taught it to his decedents and the tribe as a whole. We also learned how to plantbend which is similar to the theory of bloodbending in the sense that it involves the manipulation of water within a being, the plants, though without the associated madness. Its ease depends on the plant type with trees being near impossible and vines and other aquatic plants being the easiest."

"I couldn't quite get the hang of the style but I did learn how to plantbend." Ginny said, "I prefer the more fluid style of the Northern and Southern tribes. Ron however got the hang of it pretty quickly. He is a natural after all at any form of combat waterbending."

"That is true Ron is a natural at combat bending." Luna said with a smile at Ron, "He's strong and powerful so it is only natural that he can easily learn it. So what did you do in the Swamp while Ron was displaying his fine perfect physic?"

"What do you think I did Luna." Ginny said ignoring the airbender's comments about her brother. "I spent most of my time communing with the spirits and meditating at the Banyan-grove tree, the physical and spiritual center of the Swamp trying to achieve enlightenment."

"That's not just the spiritual center of the Swamp but of the whole physical world even after Kuvira tried to harvest all the spirit vines from it." Luna said, "It has the greatest spiritual energy of any place not located near one of the three spirit portals. It's where I'm thinking of going next summer, if Ron can escort me and be my guide in the Swamp that is." She added a little wink at Ron when she spoke the last part that made Ron go as red as his hair.

"Do it Luna it is totally worth it especially for someone with as strong a connection to spirits as you." Ginny said, "I never felt so connected to the spirits in my life despite not achieving enlightenment. When I wasn't meditating I was learning to plantbend and trying and failing at Foggy Swamp Style with Ron. Though my focus was on the spiritual side of bending and Ron's the physical. He never even tried to meditate while there, all Ron did was hunt, practice bending, eat and learn of the rich history of the Foggy Swamp Tribe."

"That sounds like an awesome summer." Neville said, "How about you Luna? What did you get up too? How were the Air Temples?"

"They're still in the process of returning the Northern Air Temple to its original design and glory." Luna said, "Ghazan really did a number on it, destroyed the entire temple including the foundations and the mountaintop itself. It took a team of earthbenders a decade to restore the mountain alone before they could even begin the rebuilding, which has been difficult as the history and schematics of ancient Air Nomad architecture are hard to find with only few copies surviving the genocide of Sozin. The best place would be the Wan Shi Tong Library in the spirit world but it took Korra years to persuade Wan Shi Tong to give up his copy of the Northern Air Temple schematics. As for the others they were as good as ever. The Western Air Temple where I live has been relatively unaffected over the years and is the best for gliding, the Eastern is the most spiritual and helped me retrace Jinora's steps all those years ago when she lead Avatar Korra into the Spirit World for the first time and the Southern Air Temple has always held a special significance as the birthplace and early education of Avatar Aang. Then I spent a week at Air Temple Island to relax before I returned to the Academy. It took all summer by finally I have been able to project my spirit form so now all that I need to do is create my own significant airbending move to become a master and thus get my tattoos."

Luna spoke everything without seeming to take a breath, something Harry chalked up to her being an airbender and therefore having powerful lungs. Ron had better hope she wasn't a screamer whenever he finally confessed his feelings to her and they started dating. Somehow Harry had a feeling that Luna was a screamer.

"That's great Luna." Ron said, "I'd love to help you develop your move and it would be my honor to take you to the Foggy Swamp next summer should you still want to go."

"I'd really like that." Luna said with a slight blush, "I have thinking of melding your Southern Water Tribe style with my Western airbending to create my move but I will need your expertise in waterbending to achieve it. It will take a lot of private one on one time to achieve it, time I am really looking forward too."

Again Ron went bright red at Luna's words. As cute as the oblivious flirting was Harry had to move the conversation on.

"What about you Neville? What did you get up too in the Fire Nation?"

"I traveled from island to island learning about the pre Sozin history of each and how the Fire Nation and firebending has evolved over the years." Neville said, "There is so much rich history in my homeland, so much more than what the 100 year war left us. It is a big task recovering all the lost history that was suppressed during the last 20 years of Sozin, and the complete Azulon and Ozai reigns that we are still recovering more information all these years later."

"Did you learn anything new?" Ron asked Neville.

"I discovered a piece of eye witness testimony from 12 years before the start of the 100 year war that described a rare and unique firebending technique that has only been displayed by one master firebender in history and from what I have gathered he never shared it." Neville said.

"What technique would that be?" Harry asked, "I haven't heard of a lost firebending technique. All I've heard about is lightning generation and redirection and combustionbending as sub-bending styles of firebending. Combustionbending is the rarest and requires special tattoos to be able to perform while lightning generation has been around in the Royal Family for years and the public since Zuko and redirection since General Iroh created it during the 100 year war."

"No it's neither of those styles." Neville said, "It is referred to by the witness as heat redirection."

"Heat redirection?" Ron said skeptically, "Never heard of it."

"Only one person has ever been recorded performing it and he appears to have never taught it or explained how he did it." Neville said, "It involves sucking in heat from one location into one's body through one hand and then expelling it through the other hand to a different location. It causes the heat to dissipate into the air. Only a firebender can do it as only a firebender can withstand the extreme heat. No one knows how it was done and other than this witness account I read the only known account of it occurring would be locked in the Dragon Bone Catacombs under the Royal Palace in the capitol accessible only to members of the immediate royal family and the senior fire sages."

"Who was it?" Ginny asked, "And when did it happen?"

"Firelord Sozin" Neville said, "He did it during the massive eruption on Roku's Island, the one that claimed the last Fire Nation Avatar's life."

"The eruption where he let Roku die so that he could wipe out the Air Nomads, desecrate the Air Temples and start the 100 year war." Luna said.

"That would explain why the record is sealed in the Dragon Bone Catacombs." Harry said, "Sozin is the only known person who saw Roku and his dragon Fang die close up. His history and account would be in his recorded history alongside the other Firelords and he would have made sure only those allowed could see it."

"Both true" Neville said, "From the eye witness account he claims to have seen Sozin redirect the heat from the volcanic gas during the eruption to avoid inhaling it and to disperse the heat from the eruption in his guise of helping Roku while waiting for the eruption to be too much for the Avatar. However he never passed it on or recorded it as there has never been another recorded instance of the technique."

"Well he didn't have an heir until he was 82 right after the war began." Luna said, "Which is really gross by the way. I don't even want to imagine the image of a naked, wrinkled 82 year old Firelord Sozin fucking and thrusting into some young fire noble to produce his heir. Then he had a war which was taking up his time for the last 20 years of his life so he likely didn't have time to teach it."

"Thank you for the disgusting and disturbing image." Harry said, "It will take years to get that out of my head. Also from the history books Azulon was a firebending prodigy so he was focused on his firebending and then when he was old enough the war so I doubt he would have the time to ask his father for all his secrets."

"Agreed" Ron asked, "So Neville how do you expect to accomplish it."

"I never said I was going to try to replicate it." Neville said but looked around at his friends and smiled ruefully. "But of course I will try. It will be my focus for the year. That being said I have no idea how I am going to replicate Sozin's feat but I am a master firebender, I can produce lightning so I feel like I am up to this challenge."

"Well in addition to that you will have to assist in teaching me firebending at least during this semester." Harry said, "Sifu Albus will do the main teaching but you know I like to supplement my teaching to learn as fast as possible. I intend to match Aang in mastering the other 3 elements besides my natural element in the space of 9 months so that is an element a semester."

"Of course Harry we are all here for you." Neville said, "Though given the rate you learned and mastered Earth I doubt you will need must assistance from me as well as meeting your goal."

"Then I can take over your air training once you have mastered fire." Luna said happily.

"And after that we will help with water." Ginny said taking her boyfriend's hand, "It will be great. I still can't believe my boyfriend is the Avatar."

"None of can" Ron said, "and Harry you already know some of the water, air and fire moves from our combined fusion training to incorporate it into your earthbending."

"I was actually going to ask for yours and Ginny's help with something like that, at least I was until I realized I was the Avatar a few minutes later." Harry said.

"Ask away Harry" Ron said, "You know we are here to help. Though be careful if it has anything to do with your damn lavabending it's a little unpredictable and it took Ginny a week with four two hour long session a day to heal that last lava burn you gave me the last day of last year."

"And you couldn't sit down for that entire week either." Luna said with a wink, "Though it was a great excuse to see that perfect ass of your, while it was being healed."

"Thanks for reminding me again Luna." Ron said blushing yet again, "It still hurts when I think about it."

"I'd kiss it better for you don't worry." Luna said again causing Ron to blush even more in his embarrassment.

"Anyway it was your own fault for not checking where you were about to land." Harry said with a laugh at the memory of Ron landing on his ass on a small glob of his lava from a duel at the end of last semester, they had to practice against Harry's recently mastered lavabending. "We were sparing after all. It does have to do with my lavabending though. Lava is liquid rock after all so I was thinking that you and Ginny could help me incorporate waterbending into my lavabending. I am only the third known lavabender who can do it without needing to be the Avatar first, that was just a coincidence, so there is little instruction on the art."

"Of course we can, when you learn waterbending we can practice partly with lava and partly with water." Ginny said, "We could record it and codify a whole new style of bending."

"Thank you" Harry said with a smile as he squeezed Ginny's hand. "Now all that I have left to master is sand and I will be the best earthbender in history."

"After mastering the other elements first to become a fully realized Avatar." Luna said.

"Well yes of course after all that." Harry laughed, "so not for another year at least."

"And what about you summer Harry." Ginny said playfully slapping his chest. "You haven't told us what you did on Kyoshi Island."

Harry laughed at his girlfriend. He knew she would pick up on his omission.

"Yeah you left that out and distracted us with your Avatar announcement." Ron added.

"Well there's not much to tell." Harry began, "compared to y'all my summer was mundane. I went to Kyoshi Island, swam with the elephant koi and learned the ways of their warrior culture and nonbending fighting styles, though I prefer my swords to their fans. I just couldn't get used to the limited range of them. I may be used to short swords but the fans were too short even for me. Their style is more of an art akin to a dance than direct combat. Still they're fearsome opponents and tough to beat, it's one of the main reasons why Zuko made them the official guards of the Fire Nation Royal Family. Anyway while there I felt a strong connection to the island that I couldn't quite place and then I began to have dreams that involved Korra and sometimes Raava as well, though I didn't know it was Raava until I realized I was the Avatar and deduced that it must be Raava. I was a little worried about that but when I discovered I was the Avatar that worry went away."

After that they all continued to talk about nonsense and caught up for another hour or so. It was nice to catch up again with his friends after not seeing them for a few months. He had missed them all while he was on Kyoshi Island. After dinner Harry headed back to his room in the Earth Dorm. He was tired and in need of sleep, the weeks ahead would be tough, especially holding back the revelation that he was the Avatar.

The next few weeks had been the usual at the Academy. Harry and his friends spent their time as they would normally at the Academy. Mornings were devoted to academic classes and the afternoon to combat training. As they were all masters they only sought out the teachers for specific advanced training, usually in the sub-bending arts. Except Luna who was yet to be deemed one by the Air Nation Governing Council, the only authority to grant that honor, however as she had mastered all the necessary moves except creating her own she was allowed the same freedom as a master would be so that she could work on creating her own move.

The group would spend one day a week devoted to the natural element, one to inter elemental training, one to sub-bending, one to nonbending fighting and one for whatever they wanted. Harry and his friends usually used the free training day to practice incorporating each other's styles into their own bending and practicing teamwork for the Academy's annual bending tournament.

These sessions usually lasted hours, sometimes alone and sometimes in groups either based on element or friend groups. Only masters could use the combat training time on their own, with the exception of the air students trying to create their own move to qualify as a master, the students yet to be deemed masters had to learn under the teachers.

Harry had been the first to be deemed a master, achieving the rank in his very first semester at the Academy. Ron was deemed one at the end of the year though Harry knew he was one before the end of his first semester but Master Severus refused to approve it until Ron showed he could out perform some of the teachers. Ginny achieved the status halfway through their second year, again she was a master before Severus deemed her one but eventually he couldn't deny her the rank any longer. By the end of the year Neville had passed his test to be a fire master. This just left Luna as the only one who had yet to achieve master status though it wasn't due to her lack of skill but her focus on the spiritual side of bending over the physical side. Harry knew that she would soon be the master airbender.

On the weekends they devoted their time to training their tactics for the Academy's competitive bending tournament, spiritual bending training though that was more the girls than the guys, and simply relaxing among themselves reading, playing Pai Sho, and similar activities.

Harry had already begun to work with Neville in the evenings, privately underground where Harry knew they wouldn't be caught, on the basics of firebending. He was picking it up fast but he was having problems with his control of the element. Fire wasn't a stable element like earth; it was free, wild and alive.

As Harry was still keeping up the ruse that he was a normal earth student he had begun to work with sand during his sub-bending training sessions. As he wasn't a master in it Harry worked with Master Pomona to help master it. She was the Deputy Head of the Earth House and a member of one of the sandbender tribes from the Si Wong Desert who had been hired to be the sand master at the Academy but she was as gifted with earth as she was with sand. Harry found it even harder than lavabending. For centuries the art of sandbending had been the secret of the sand tribes, at least the true art of it as any earthbender could bend sand but couldn't master it in the way the sandbenders did. That was until the creation of the Academy and Korra and King Wu had been able to persuade the Sand Tribes to send a teacher to the Academy. It was still a hard style of bending to pick up for anyone who had not learned to bend sand as their first form of earthbending given how different sand was from the rigidity of normal earth.

At the end of the third week of the semester Jinora called Harry to her office again.

"Avatar Harry" Jinora said after he sat down, "The dignitaries, your family and guests as well as a few other specific invitees have all been steadily arriving throughout the course of the day and they should all be here soon. There will be a reception in a few hours in the Earth Banquet Hall in your honor. It will be a good event for you to meet the world leaders before you are introduced to the world as the Avatar. The media will not be present at the event. They have been informed that the new Avatar has been found and will be announced at the Academy tomorrow, hence why the world leaders have convened upon the Academy today. The announcement will occur in a small ceremony tomorrow in Academy Square in the central part of campus."

"Do the dignitaries know who I am?" Harry asked.

"They do" Jinora answered, "and they are all excited to meet you."

"What are the plans for tonight and tomorrow?" Harry asked, "I've left all this up too you and the masters to plan this while I focused on my studies."

"As you should, it's a good sign of your commitment." Jinora said, "Tonight you will meet the dignitaries of the world and get to mingle with them in a less formal manner than usual as well as your guests. Then tomorrow we will have the announcement ceremony. We are planning on setting up a small stage in Academy Square. On it will be you, me, the Chiefs of the three Water Tribes, Firelord Iroh, King Wu and the President of the United Republic. In addition to the world leaders the 4 Heads of House will be on the stage. The guests, media and students who wish to be in attendance will be seated in a set of removable bleachers that are being erected as we speak and the whole ceremony will be broadcast over the Academy's PA system for the rest to hear. After your announcement the media will likely want to ask you a few questions which you should answer and then you can leave and move to the Fire Dorm to begin your firebending training under Master Albus."

"Sounds like a good plan" Harry said, "I must admit that I am a little nervous about all of this. Meeting the world leaders and being the Avatar, what with all the expectations and responsibilities that come with being the Avatar."

"You have nothing to worry about Harry." Jinora said kindly, "According to Bolin you are a very gifted earthbender so learning the other elements shouldn't be a problem."

"True that I'm not worried about." Harry said, "It's the fact that being the Avatar will make me into an instant celebrity, someone who the world will rely on to solve any major problems that arise and a possible target. I don't like being the center of attention and I'm worried that the pressure may be a little too much."

"Harry its normal to feel like this." Jinora said, "Both Korra and Aang had similar reservations about being the Avatar, it's only natural given the nature of being the Avatar. There will be expectations that you will have to rise too but I know you can do that. Korra and Aang did during their days, even after their lowest they bounced back. Like after Korra was poisoned by Zaheer or when Aang died at the hands of Azula before being revived by Katara and her spirit water."

"Thank you Jinora" Harry said, "You have given me a lot to think about."

"Well I am here to advise you in general and guide you spiritually in particular should you need me to add to Monk Sybil's teaching." Jinora said, "I was close to Korra so I should be able to help should you need advice, when you can't contact Korra for whatever reason and that does happen to the Avatar from time to time especially one in training, it's only natural. It will take time to be able to contact Korra; she's the only one of your past lives you can contact after what happened to her at the hands of UnaVaatu during Harmonic Convergence. Korra faced many problems during her life and she overcame them all. My first piece of advice is that you should listen to and trust your friends."

"Thank you again" Harry said, "You have helped me a lot. I will see you tonight then. My parents should arrive soon and will want to see me before the festivities and before dad starts schmoozing with all the world leaders."

"Have fun Harry" Jinora said clearly dismissing the young Avatar.

Harry got up and gave the High Chair of the Academy a formal bow before turning and leaving her office. Tonight and tomorrow would certainly be interesting if nothing else but he couldn't say he was looking forward to either event.

 **Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome. Next chapter will be up next Sunday.**

 **Stringdog**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the 4th chapter right on time as promised. On average most chapters will be 4,000-5,000 words long but at times it will exceed 7,000.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of these two great series.**

 **Chapter 4**

The night came quickly. Harry was now standing outside the Earth Banquet Hall with his friends, they had decided to be the last to arrive to let all the dignitaries mingle before the Avatar arrived. Each house had a formal reception hall for events like this. The Earth Banquet Hall was one of the few buildings in the Earth House that was located above ground. The building was a large and cavernous one and had been modeled after the banquet hall of the Earth Palace in Ba Sing Se, only a little smaller.

As a formal function they were all in their best clothes for the occasion. Harry was wearing a dark green suit cut in the style of the Earth Kingdom with a white button down shirt and a yellow silk cravat. A pin in the center of the cravat displayed the crest of the Imperial State of Omashu. He had pulled his long black hair into a pony tail tied at the nape of his neck with a short green silk band.

Ron wore a dark blue suit with a polar bear/dog lining and trim and a matching blue open collar formal shirt showing an ivory choker he wore, similar to that of his hero Sokka, the Wolf of the Southern Waters. He only wore the choker with his formal getup though as it took a while to get on. Ron let his hair fall down to his shoulder in a lose wave. Ginny wore a tight dark blue dress with a white sash from her right shoulder to her left hip attached to a matching belt with her hair immaculately done in the traditional Southern Water Tribal ceremonial style complete with a small formal hat just how Korra wore it. It showed off her fine figure. Neville sported a fine black silk suit with a red lining and trim and a thin red tie over a black shirt with his hair up in the traditional top knot, held in place by a gold holder that had belonged to his father. Luna wore a simple orange dress with a red sash similar to Ginny's and her hair pulled into a tight braid tied at the bottom with a red band.

Jinora had reserved the hall for the night and all students, excluding Harry and his friends and Ron's elder twin brothers who were still at the Academy and invited as part of his family, were not allowed near it. Naturally the whole Academy was rife with rumors about the event. The consensus rumor was that the new Avatar had finally been found and this was a chance for the Avatar to be introduced to specific people before an announcement. That rumor had been confirmed an hour ago when Jinora had made an announcement to the whole school that the Avatar would be revealed tomorrow. Harry was interested in the theories as to who the new Avatar was as they had been running wild in the Earth House and Harry had the highest odds of being the Avatar.

Harry just looked at his friends before he used as little earth bending as possible to open the doors ajar. They slipped into the hall and Harry closed the door behind him.

Inside the hall was bustling with finely dress dignitaries from all the nations of the world and none seemed to have noticed that the new Avatar had entered. They were all too busy socializing and making connections. Harry looked around the room and tried to identify as many of the people as possible. While he was doing this his friends began to disperse into the room. Ron went to find the food table, Neville to find his gran and Luna to apparently wander aimlessly around the hall with no plan whatsoever. Only Ginny stayed with him taking his arm.

As Harry looked he began to see the world leaders. The first one he saw was Chief Lucius of the Northern Water tribe. He was wearing an expensive and elegant suit that was a disgusting powder blue color his long blond hair was tied back into three long braids tied with blue silk ribbons very similar to the style favored by the bloodbender Tarrlok. He was talking to a portly man in a pin striped suit and a lime green bowler hat that clashed horribly with the suit who Harry knew had to be President Fudge, the President of the United Republic. On Lucius's arm was an aristocratic looking woman with elaborately styled blond hair and a powder blue elegant dress that must be worth more than all of Harry's clothes put together. She was bedecked in fine jewelry of precious stones and metals, her betrothal necklace took pride of place. A fine polished sapphire engraved with the Northern Water Royal Crest on a fine platinum chain. She was beautiful but the look on her face made her look like there was something foul smelling under her nose, as if the stench of people beneath her station offended her. She was clearly Lucius' wife.

Harry knew about both men from his parents and their friends and he disliked both of them immensely. Lucius was a bender superiority extremist who believed that because someone had the ability to bend, especially if they had a long family history of bending, they were superior to nonbenders simply because of their ability to bend. Basically what the Equalists had fought against during the Amon Crisis. Lucius' son Draco was a narcissistic arrogant asshole who shared his father's purity and superiority views and had been Harry's nemesis since Harry's very first day at the Academy.

Fudge on the other hand was the epitome of a corrupt politician in the increasingly corrupt government of the United Republic. He was an earthbender from the United Republic who was believed to be in Lucius' pocket given the constant refusal to sanction the Northern Water Tribe for violations of nonbender rights as the Northern Water Tribe had no equality laws on the books. It was no wonder they were talking to each other given the Fudge was up for reelection in a year's time.

Next Harry saw Firelord Iroh. He was wearing the royal family robes similar to the pictures Harry had seen of his grandfather, Firelord Zuko. Unlike his grandfather Iroh kept his hair pure white hair short still cut in the military fashion he had worn when he was General of the United Forces. In addition he was clean shaven and still powerfully built despite his advanced age. He was talking to an old woman in an extravagant blood red Fire Nation dress, shall and elegant hat with a stuffed buzzard/wasp on it and Master Albus in his usual robes and half moon spectacles. The woman, Harry knew, was Neville's grandmother.

At the other end of the room harry saw the only world leader he had already met, the Southern Water Tribal Chieftain, Arthur, Ron and Ginny's father. He was a jovial man with thinning red hair swept back and wearing a simple blue suit. After the death of Tonraq, Korra's father and the first Chief of the independent Southern Water Tribe, the Southern Tribal Council had elected Septimus, Arthur's father, the new Chief as Korra was ineligible to be Chief and had no children. The council, which governs the Southern Water Tribe, also made the position hereditary along Septimus' line with the first born, regardless of gender, being the heir. His wife Molly was on his arm. A short plump woman who had a habit of domineering her children she was still a devoted mother to her 7 children and the head healer of the Southern Water Tribe and the best teacher of the art at the Sokka Institute of Technology or SIT as it was known colloquially, the premier university in any of the Water Tribes. Like her husband she was wearing a simple dark blue dress and accessories. Her betrothal necklace was a simple polished blue topaz with the Southern Water Tribal Crest on a blue band.

As Harry's guests all of their children had been invited as well. There was the eldest William, or Bill as he was known, the Crown Prince who was talking with an elderly airbender male who Harry recognized as Jinora's brother Milo the acting head of the Air Council that governed the Air Nation wearing a militarized version of the classic Air Nomad formal robes bedecked with medals. Harry also saw Percy, the third child who had graduated last year from the Academy and was now working in the Department of Inter Nation Cooperation talking with an older man who Harry assumed was his boss. Harry couldn't see the identical twins Fred and George (likely wearing identical clothes) anywhere. That was to be expected, the pair were notorious pranksters and an event like this could was a dream come true for a prankster. The second child of Arthur and Molly, Charlie, was not present. Ron had told Harry that he was in the Fire Nation breeding dragons. All the children were dressed in formal Southern Water Tribe suits.

The last world leader Harry noticed was King Wu, the 54th Earth Monarch. A thin man with a cheerful smile and short, expertly styled white hair Wu had been one of the longest reigning monarchs in Earth Kingdom history having ruled for over 50 years. His position however was purely constitutional and ceremonial and held little power. He served as the Head of State of the Earth Kingdom. He was the figurehead of the nation. All Imperial laws were signed by him though he did have the power to veto any laws. It was he, along with Avatar Korra and President Raiko, who had helped reorganize the Earth Kingdom into the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom (ISEK) with each state holding a lot of power to govern over its own affairs as it saw fit. The undertaking had taken over a decade to put into place, draft and ratify a new constitution that laid out all the new powers of the ISEK and draw the borders of the states, though they had been based of the borders that had been erected after the assassination of the Earth Queen by Zaheer and the chaos the Earth Kingdom was plunged into for 3 years.

Wu was dressed in a fine green suit that showed his station. He wore no crown but a simple broach that served as the royal symbol of office. With him was an old man with crazy gray hair, crossed eyes and an eccentric robe. Harry recognized him at once as the Governor of Omashu. He was just as eccentric and insane as his famous ancestor the legendary King Bumi though he just went by the name Governor. With them were Harry's parents. His father was dressed in his best and most expensive suit and was busy chumming up to the King, no doubt playing on being the Avatar's father to further his political goals. His mother wearing a simple yet elegant green dress was on his arm and trying desperately to not look exasperated.

As Harry continued to look around the room he noticed many of the elected governors of the Imperial States though he could only positively identify a few of them. As well as them there were the leaders of industry such as the heads of Cabbage Corp and Varrick Industries. There were also noted leaders of the sport, art, drama and literary worlds all mingling. Harry noticed Master Filius in his best traditional Air Nomad robes deep in conversation with Republic City Chief of Police Chief Scrimgeour, only the second non metal bender chief of police wearing his dress blacks including a few medals for his long and distinguished service. Master Severus was talking with an older man who looked a lot like him except that he was dressed in a grass skirt, a tree bark chest plate and leaf hat. He must be Chief Tobias the Chief of the Foggy Swamp Tribe the only nonbender and the least important world leader given the isolationist and rural lifestyle of the Foggy Swamp Tribe. Judging by the uncomfortable look on Severus' face and the similarities between them Harry assumed that Chief Tobias was Severus' father.

Lastly Harry saw a group of elderly people greeting each other enthusiastically. Harry immediately knew who they were and he felt it on a level beyond the fact that all 3 of them were some of the most identifiable people in the world. One of them was his own earth master and mentor Bolin who had just disengaged from a hug with a tall thin pale man with white hair wearing a gray suit with a red trim. He could only be Bolin's elder brother Mako. With them was a tall sophisticated woman with ash colored hair and an expensive black and red dress. She had clearly been beautiful in her youth. The symbol on her broach was that of future industries confirming her as Asami Sato the owner and president of Future Industries but more importantly Korra's widow and the last member of the old Team Avatar.

Harry smiled as he surveyed the room. He was nervous about meeting all these important people but he knew he could do it.

"Harry my boy I still cannot believe that James's seed could produce the Avatar but knowing that lucky bastard he was destined to be related to the next Avatar, though it is more likely Lily's fault." A very familiar voice said with a bark like laugh.

Harry turned to see a man in a brown suit, garish yellow shirt and green cravat walking towards him. His shaggy black hair was well past his shoulders and a little matted and his beard slightly unkempt. A water skin was prevalent on his right hip hanging from a green belt.

"Sirius" Harry said greeting his godfather with a hug.

The man was his father's best friend from their days at the Academy and had been on the same pro-bending team. A waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe Sirius' parents were rich nobles who subscribed to the bender superiority and purist views of many benders, especially in the Northern Tribe, subscribed to these days. His father Orion was the longest tenured and most senior member the Northern Tribal Council having risen to the position before Lucius was named Chief. Sirius had never agreed with it and after his days at the Academy he moved to Omashu with James to play for the city's probending team and was disowned by his family for his accepting and tolerant views. He had never been back since.

"How have you been?" Harry asked.

"As good as always." Sirius said with a smile, "I have the dream job coaching the greatest probending team in the world, my own former club the Omashu Ostrich/horses."

"And how are they doing?" Harry asked, "in comparison to the legendary Marauders as y'all called yourselves."

Sirius barked out a laugh at that. When he and his dad graduated they, along with their two other best friends Remus and Peter, had taken their bending team from the Academy and gone pro. Remus was an airbender from the Southern Air Temple and Peter was a firebender from Fire Fountain City. They all signed with the Omashu Ostrich/horses, the only team looking for an entire new and young team. They became one of the best teams in the history of the sport and set the record for most consecutive championships with 6 at the height of their abilities despite the substandard abilities of Peter. They had earned the nickname "The Marauders" while still at the Academy for their skills in the arena and their exploits outside the arena.

"They aren't a shade on us." Sirius said, "But they are good. I mean I am their coach so naturally they are good. We get some of the best players given the history of the Marauders. On that note any chance I can recruit your team to sign with us upon your graduation."

"Well given that I am now the Avatar I doubt that I will have the time to be on a probending team." Harry said, "no matter how good they are."

"Avatar Korra played for the Future Industry Fire Ferrets shortly after she arrived in Republic City." Jinora said startling them from behind them, her light feet had made her stealthy enough to sneak up on them. "That being said she did it out defiance to my father and ultimately as the focus she needed to start learning airbending. Anyway I am sorry Sirius but I must borrow your godson he has to meet the world leaders."

"He's all yours." Sirius said, "that hobnobbing is for him and his father to do, way out of my league. Now if you don't mind Harry I will borrow you charming girlfriend to learn what kind mischief you have managed lately, you do have a legacy to live up too."

Jinora just rolled her eyes at his godfather. "Sirius you and your friends were some of the worst troublemakers this Academy has ever seen though Fred and George are trying to take that title for you."

"Before you go and try and figure out how to embarrass Chief Lucius without starting an international incident do you know where Remus and Peter are?" Harry asked, "I invited them but I can't see them in the crowd."

"Remus is busy teaching the young airbenders in the Southern Air Temple the fine art of defensive airbending." Sirius said as he began to walk off. "I have no idea about Peter no one has seen him in weeks."

"We are thinking of hiring Remus for the Air House" Jinora said as she began to drag Harry away. "But he hasn't decided if he wants to come and work here. Now there are several people you have to meet tonight before the ceremony tomorrow because there won't be time to do so afterwards. You are going to need to make some good connections with them just in case. Though you can't do worse than Korra getting wanted by the Earth Queen for crimes against the Earth Kingdom and Aang by Firelords Sozin, Azulon and Ozai for simply being the Avatar."

As she was speaking Jinora was leading Harry over to where President Fudge and Chief Lucius were talking. Chief Scrimgeour had joined them while Harry was talking to Sirius.

"President Fudge, Chief Lucius, Chief Scrimgeour" Jinora said interrupting the men. "I am sorry to butt into your conversation but may I introduce Avatar Harry, the new Avatar."

The men turned to look at Harry. Harry noticed that Lucius was drinking out of a finely crafted, topaz encrusted, platinum goblet, a thick gold ring with a sapphire in the center of it on his right ring finger. Up close Harry noticed that Fudge's suit was of the finest quality. Scrimgeour's dress blacks were expertly pressed and clean. The medals showed some of the highest awards possible including the United Republic Medal of Valor, the highest police medal in the United Republic.

"Ah Avatar Harry it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Lucius said grasping Harry's forearm with a perfectly manicured hand. "My son Draco has told me a lot about you over the years, though I never expected that you would be the Avatar. You beat him in the championship in last year's bending tournament though now that it has been discovered that you are the Avatar I assume that the school will do the right thing and vacate your illegal wins and give the title to the team that rightfully deserves it, Draco's team, which was the better team."

"A few things about that Chief Lucius." Jinora said, "Firstly the precedent for the Avatar to compete was set over 50 years ago when Korra played for the Fire Ferrets under the rule that she only bend her natural element of water so in Harry's case that would be earth. Second Harry has only ever used his natural element of earth in the tournaments he has competed in and seeing as he wasn't known to be the Avatar during the last tournament there is no way he could have used another element. Lastly after review of the last tournament it was discovered that your son's team cheated multiple time in every match they played, including the final. And yet despite their unfair advantage which also included the ref being paid off they were still easily defeated by Harry's team in the fasted first round knockout in school history. Therefore all of Draco's wins over the last few years have been vacated due to his extensive cheating and all 4 members of his team have been banned from ever competing in the bending arena again while they are at the Academy. So no Lucius the rules will not be changed for you or your son."

"Anyway" President Fudge said interrupting the conversation and shaking Harry's hand. "President Fudge, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine" Harry said being diplomatic, in reality he didn't particularly care for the bumbling President of the United Republic, from what he knew of the incompetent man. "It is an honor to meet you."

"I hope to work with you" Fudge said, "It has been too long since the world has been without the Avatar, your assistance will be vital in the times to come."

"As the Avatar it is my job to serve all the nations to the best of my ability in my pursuit to maintain balance in the world." Harry said understanding that Fudge was basically asking him to bail his ass out of problems the President will undoubtedly stumble into and thus use the Avatar for political support. "Therefore if the United Republic and Republic City ever needs me like it did during the Equalist Crisis, Harmonic Convergence or the Kuvira Invasion then I will be happy to serve and help to restore the peace as best I can."

"Well in that case I am sure the Chief Scrimgeour will not mind the Avatar's assistance." Fudge said, "Right Chief?"

"Should the city need the Avatar then we will ask for your aid." Scrimgeour said, "Chiefs Beifong and Mako both spoke highly of the aid Korra provided, both when she was asked and when she just involved herself without permission. However you are still an Avatar in training and as such we will likely not need your help until you have mastered more elements, despite your proficiency with earth and its alternative styles. Remember Korra had already mastered 3 elements by the time she had arrived in Republic City."

"Naturally I completely understand Chief." Harry said, "Though do remember I am a master metalbender already. But you are right I am in training right now and my focus must be on learning the other elements as quickly as possible."

"As it should be" Jinora said, "anyway there are more people to meet and not a lot of time to meet them so I must take the Avatar away gentlemen."

"It has been a pleasure to meet y'all." Harry said as he shook hands one more time before leaving. Harry noticed that Lucius never introduced his wife or let her speak and even Jinora didn't acknowledge her. It may have been a cultural thing or just Lucius being an asshole but harry chose not to question it. Harry was glad his conversation with Lucius had been interrupted as it could have gotten heated, he did not agree with the man's arrogance or politics.

"Firelord Iroh" Jinora said as they approached the Firelord. "It has been too long I hope you and your family is doing well."

"We are Jinora" Iroh said, "Crown Prince Druzok is enjoying the chance to run the Fire Nation for a bit. I intend to retire soon like my grandfather did and hand over the reigns of power to him. Hopefully you have similar plans. May I introduce Lady Augusta an acting member of the Fire Council until her grandson Neville comes of age. I have been informed that Neville is one of Avatar Harry's close friends."

"And this must be the Avatar." Augusta said before Jinora could reply to the Firelord. "My grandson Neville has said much about you, though not until now did he say that you were the Avatar."

"Well I only found out myself a few weeks ago" Harry said a little intimidated by the intensity of Augusta. "It was very secretive until it can be announced tomorrow."

"A wise move you don't want to announce until it is time. I always felt that Tenzin was a little early with Korra's announcement but his hand was forced." Iroh said, "I had a good relationship with Korra, she was bold, always willing to take a stand for what was right and little patience for political games, bureaucracy and unnecessary diplomacy. I hope for the chance to continue that relationship with you Avatar Harry."

"As do I" Harry said as he offered the Firelord the formal Fire Nation bow. "My father may be an athlete turned politician but I have little patience for political bullshit so don't worry about that Firelord. However while I am looking forward to working with you I am hoping for a similar tenure as that of Avatar Roku, one of peace."

"Don't we all." Iroh said.

"How is the firebending coming along Avatar." Augusta said suddenly, "Neville said you are a fast learner."

"I am a fast learning student though I have only tried with earth so far not fire, yet." Harry said, "Though Neville has taught me the basics of firebending and a few moves and techniques. I am looking forward to learning from him more as well as Master Albus."

"I am glad he can help you as much as you have helped in come out of his shell over the past few years." Augusta said.

"My pleasure." Harry replied.

"Anyway we must be getting on there are still more people Harry must meet tonight." Jinora said bowing to the Firelord and the two elderly firebenders. "Iroh we will have to catch up in my office more tomorrow after the announcement."

"I look forward to it." Iroh said, "Avatar, if you are ever in the Fire Nation please come to the palace in the capital. Zuko and Aang were close so I may be able to offer some advice should you need it."

"Thank you Firelord Iroh if I am ever in trouble and the Fire Nation can offer aid I will seek you out." Harry said bowing low to him and then less deep to Augusta and Albus who had not spoken just watched the conversation with a small smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

Next Jinora lead them over to where Chief Arthur was. His wife Molly had left to mingle a bit more and he had been joined by his eldest son Bill who had left his conversation with Milo sometime in the last few minutes.

"Chief Arthur" Jinora said as they arrived, "I know you already know Harry but that was before he was discovered to be the Avatar."

"Harry my boy," Arthur said grasping Harry's forearm warmly, "it is good to see you again I saw you have met my counterpart in the north. I am sorry for that displeasure, I hope Lucius wasn't too bad. Why am I not surprised that you are the Avatar, you are the most gifted earthbender I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and you were born in the year Korra died so I should have figured it out."

"Well it was a surprise to me Chief" Harry said with a laugh. "and no President Fudge averted a possible argument between me and Lucius regarding his son's prowess in last year's bending tournament. Though I do also disagree with his views." This last bit got a raised eyebrow from Arthur but nothing more.

"Well given all that Ron and Ginny have said about you and what we saw a few winters ago I for one am not surprised." Bill said, "You were able to show your skills in earthbending despite some of the most hostile conditions for a bender of earth."

"Well I felt at home in the Southern Water Tribe despite all the ice and water. The Glacial Spirits festival was a lot of fun to attend even if I am not that spiritual a person, which for the Avatar probably isn't good. I am glad that you kept Tonraq's style for it."

"As Tonraq said years ago traditions change over time and the Southern style has become popular. The evolution of traditions in a more connected world is bound to happen and can be either a good or bad thing depending on the evolution." Arthur said.

"I must thank you for inviting the whole family to this event" Bill said, "I know mom is thrilled to be here. I too am happy as I am trying to persuade my dad to appoint me Ambassador to the United Republic."

"I am still deciding Bill" Arthur said, "but I do get your reasons for wanting the post. I will let you know when I have decided."

"Well you are like a second family to me." Harry said, "You had to be here for the announcement, regardless of whether or not you were the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. And given that Ginny and Ron have been so helpful over the years, I wouldn't be the bender I am today today without their help and they will be aiding me in learning waterbending when I reach the final element in the cycle."

"It will be a great honor for them and our family." Bill said, "The Southern Water Tribe will always be there for you, unlike the North which will turn on you at the first moment you do something that goes against the views of Chief Lucius and their Tribal Council."

"Thank you" Harry said, "I will keep that in mind. I will try to visit as soon as I have time, it will do me good to connect to Korra's home as she is the only past Avatar I will be able to contact. I do intend on learning the origins of as many past Avatars as I can, starting with Korra, when the time permits me to."

"Well as lovely as this has been Harry there is one more major world leader for you to meet." Jinora said, "Chief Tobias is a world leader but he stays out of international politics and will not be offended if you don't speak to him. I honestly think he is only here to see his son again, it has been years since Severus saw him. There are also a few others I would like you to meet."

"Go on Harry" Arthur said, "I must go and find my wife and mingle with a few of the other leaders and honored guests."

"And try to stop the twins from figuring out how to slip President Fudge and maybe Chief Lucius a few shots of Sokka's finest, unique and highly concentrated Cactus Juice." Bill said, "I may have overheard them planning something like that."

"That could be bad someone should try and stop it." Jinora said as she led Harry away from Arthur and Bill. "and don't let Sirius know that that is is their plan or else he will want in."

"Only King Wu left" Jinora said once they were away from Chief Arthur and Bill. "he's a little eccentric but a good leader but you probably already know that. I know this has been a lot but unfortunately these formalities are necessary. Korra was never a fan of them either."

"I understand all this" Harry replied as Jinora lead him to his parents at the 54th Monarch of the Earth Kingdom.

Wu saw the pair as they were approaching while James was distracted talking to the Governor of Omashu.

"You must be the new Avatar I have hear so much about, Avatar Harry." Wu said with a jovial tone that was not in sync with his advanced age as he grasped Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

Harry knew the Earth King was a very eccentric and outgoing King but he still cared deeply for his people and nation despite his pampered isolation growing up. It was why he had worked so hard to reform the Earth Kingdom into the Imperial State of the Earth Kingdom to give the people more autonomy after the actions of his Great Aunt, Kuvira during her brief tyranny and other prior Earth Kings. Wu had initially wanted to abdicate the throne and abolish the monarchy entirely but was talked into making it a pure figurehead and ceremonial position by Korra and Raiko.

"That I am your Majesty" Harry said, "It is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine Avatar Harry" Wu said, "I was close with Korra. I still couldn't get her to date me though at the time I did not know she was gay." As he spoke he was still shaking Harry's hand frantically.

"Your farther has spoken highly of you while over the last hour." The King continued finally releasing Harry's hand. "He's so proud of you, as is your state and Kingdom. We have been waiting for the new Avatar for 14 years. Honestly I thought Korra would outlive me and I wouldn't have the privilege to meet an Earth Kingdom Avatar but alas she passed to soon. Now though the Avatar is yet another gifted bender in you, the world couldn't have asked for more. I am sure you will do great things like the Avatars before you have."

"Thank you your Majesty" Harry said with a bow taken aback by the friendly and chummy attitude of his King. "You are too kind my King I still have much to learn."

"That you do son." James said as he appeared and hugged his son. "Though your earthbending is top notch. The Academy is here to help you with anything you may need."

"It is" Jinora said, "one of Korra's reasons for creating the academy was so that the Avatar could be trained with friends and away from the isolation that the White Lotus put her through and yet still a safe place to learn and grow. We have been waiting for this moment for 14 years. This is what Korra wanted and hoped would happen."

"I'm just proud of my boy." Lily said as she appeared and hugged her son tightly. "and that he has a safe place to learn and grow as the Avatar, so long as he understands the value of free speech and ideas and healthy discourse when people disagree on issues. While he's doing this his father will be exploiting his status to further his political goals."

"Thanks mom" Harry said slightly embarrassed at his mother's words but knowing the truth in all of them.

"Harry. May I introduce you to the Governor of Omashu" Wu said ignoring his mother's statement and gesturing to the eccentrically dressed old man next to him.

"It's just governor my boy that's what everyone calls me." The governor said as he embraced Harry much to Harry's embarrassment. "Omashu is honored to be the home of the new Avatar. At least you have already used the super slide like Aang did all those years ago."

Harry just laughed at this. He, as well as almost all people from Omashu, had gone down the infamous Aang slide, aka the largest delivery chute in the city. It was a rite of passage for all who live in Omashu and for many visitors. It had gotten so bad in fact that once a week deliveries were shut down on the chute so that citizens and visitors alike could use it. It had become a must do thing and over the years the safety of it have been perfected to the point that it was both fun and secure to use.

"Yes I too will soon be honored to serve the city soon as the junior Senator of Omashu to the Imperial Senate in Ba Sing Se." James said completely proving his wife's statement, "once I win the election in a few months that is."

"Well you have my endorsement for the Senate as well as that of the Earth King" the governor said as the King just nodded. "though mine came before your fine son was discovered to be the Avatar. Who else but our greatest native probender to know what the people of Omashu need from our imperial government. Your father has served our city and state really well both in the sports arena and the political one in the state assembly. Plus he has made an excellent impression on our fair King here." As the governor was speaking Harry noticed the King look away and his eyes alight.

"Mako" King Wu yelled joyfully. "Is that you? It's been years since I last saw you. Well not years you were in Ba Sing Se last month but you know it feels like it has been that long since I last saw my faithful bodyguard and teacher. Get over here my boy." He gestured with his hand at the remaining members of the previous Team Avatar.

Harry could swear he heard a groan from all the way across the room.

"Come here you old polar bear/dog you and meet Korra's reincarnation, Harry." Wu continued to shout.

Slowly Mako, along with Asami and Bolin headed over to the small group around King Wu.

"Your Majesty it is always a pleasure to be in your presence." Mako said with a hint of exasperation in his voice when he arrived and shook Harry's hand after disengaging from a hug the Earth King had greeted him with. "Jinora it is a pleasure to see you again, governor it is a pleasure to finally meet you I have heard a lot about you and you fine state and you must be the new Avatar, once again it is an honor to meet you. Bolin has spoken highly of you, actually he won't shut up about you, one of his best ever students and his first lavabender, something he has been trying to teach for decades. I was very close with Korra so should you need any advice I will help best I can. Wu it has been a long month since I last saw you in Ba Sing Se. How is life there?"

"Ah Mako you know me just the usual daily business for this Earth King." Wu said with a cheerful smile, "just traveling around the Imperial States and overseeing how democracy has been implemented in the wide variety that is the Earth Kingdom, giving impromptu singing concerts and working on my 100 volume memoirs about my life and how I changed the Earth Kingdom. It will be a fantastic tale that will become required reading for all Earth Citizens in the years to come. Some of the volumes will even be written in verse and/or song."

"A riveting read and a must see tour I am sure you're Majesty" James said, "and you must be the legendary Mako of the Fire Ferrets. Back when I was a pro we studied your tactics to improve as a team though our firebender wasn't as talented as you were."

"James of the Ostrich/horses right? The three time former probending league MVP and the earthbender during the infamous Marauders era." Mako said before shaking James's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I always admired your skill though watching you defeat the Fire Ferrets in the final, twice, back-to-back in a first round knockout were hard matches to watch. You're Harry's father right?"

"I am all those and more." James said, "you forgot to mention that I was also named best earthbender 10 times, 7 of those consecutively a record that still stands by the way, during my 12 year pro career. Anyway I couldn't be prouder of my boy though, he has been my greatest achievement."

"Thanks dad." Harry said feeling his face go red with pride and embarrassment.

"He'll be a great Avatar." Bolin said, "Don't worry James he's the best earthbender I have ever met or trained. Oh right yeah Mako just told you about that right. And if I'm honest the best I ever met was Toph but she was my hero growing up. Right shutting up now."

"High praise indeed Bolin." Asami said as she stepped forward and shook Harry's hand before embracing Jinora and Wu and greeting the rest respectfully. "It is a pleasure to meet you Avatar Harry, I am Asami Sato but I'm sure you guessed that already. As you know Korra was my wife and I have missed her these last 14 years but her time as the Avatar has past and yours has come. Future Industries is here to help in anyway necessary, we have always been the industrial supporter of the Avatar and I hope we can continue to be that help."

"Thank you Asami" Harry said, "I am sure that if I ever need that kind of assistance I will turn to Future Industries for it. Korra certainly trusted you so I should trust my past life's judgment unless she leads me wrong. As you know I still have much to learn but all the help I can get will be appreciated."

"Korra was not infallible." Asami agreed, "no one is."

"And don't worry Harry there will be many people here who can and will aid you in becoming the best Avatar you can be." Jinora said, "We are all here for you."

"Thank you all." Harry said, "it means a lot to know that I have all this help on my side during my next several months of intensive training and after as a fully realized Avatar."

"Right well now that I have my son with me." James said, "It is time I take him around the room and introduce him to the other State Governors, or at least the ones I like enough to try and build a reputation with."

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you your Highness." Harry said bowing to the king, "Governor it was a pleasure to meet you finally. Jinora thank you for the introduction I could not have done it without you. Mako, Asami, Sifu Bolin I will seek your advice should I ever need it. Especially in regards to anything about or connected too Korra."

With that Harry let his father lead him off, just as Jinora had done earlier, to make the rounds of elected governors of the ISEK, both the good ones, the bad/corrupt ones and the ugly ones as James put it. Harry was still nervous about the reveal tomorrow and his first experience with the media. However the festivities tonight had helped relieve some of his worries regarding the dignitaries. The media on the other hand would be a very different issue.

 **As you can probably tell by now the Harry Potter part of the crossover, while following many similar themes, actions and plots from the series, is different from the books in many ways. One more of those differences will appear in the next chapter which will be released sometime next Sunday. As always please read and review.**

 **Stringdog**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5 on time as promised. Quick note I did lower the rating to T last week as the story has yet to reach an M rated chapter (around chapter 13) and once I do publish M rated chapters the rating will be moved back up to M. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I do not own anything from either of these great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry spent the rest of the evening being introduced to the various governors of the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom with his father, as well as several captains of industry. Afterwards Harry had a little time with his friends, all of whom had had more fun than him that night, before finally heading back to the Earth House for some much needed sleep. Now he was standing beneath an earth stage erected especially for the announcement in Academy Square. It was time for him to be announced to the media and thus to the world as the new Avatar.

The earth stage had been constructed the day before. Metalbenders from the RCPD had set up the metal bleachers and the officers were now arranged in front of the stage to protect the Avatar from people attacking the stage, an unlikely precaution in Harry's opinion but one he understood. On the stage was a microphone and several chairs for the High Chair of the Academy, the Heads of House and the various world leaders, though none of the state governors as they had all returned to their respective states.

The media was assembled in the area in front of the stage and before the start of the bleachers. There were representatives from print, radio and now the recently created VarrivkVision, aka VV, which was like the movers Varrick's father had created but could be streamed live or recorded and sent to small VVs in people's houses from specific stations. It was the latest and greatest invention by Varrick Jr.

Finally everyone had arrived. All the students had been informed of the announcement, which was deliberately scheduled to happen on the weekend so that any student who wanted to attend could. The students had been told that the new Avatar would be announced today and any who wanted to see the new Avatar could. The whole thing was going to be broadcast over the Academy's PA system for those who couldn't or didn't attend. The only thing preventing Jinora from starting the announcement was the last few guests taking their seats. Harry could tell this with his seismic sense.

"Thank you all for coming today." Jinora said as the last guest was seated. "There have been many rumors over the last few weeks that the new Avatar had been found and when this announcement was scheduled that it would be the formal revelation of the new Avatar. Given that all the world leaders are here today with me and that we confirmed those rumors were true, the new Avatar has been found. A few weeks ago I was able to confirm that the Avatar Spirit, Raava, has reawaken in the physical world once again. It has reawakened right here in the Academy that Avatar Korra herself built."

Immediately after her statement members of the media began shouting questions at her.

"Who is he or she?"

"Which State is he or she from?"

"Is he or she even from the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yes he is from the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom." Jinora said cutting of the questions and augmenting her voice with airbending so that it could be heard above the din of reporters. "The new Avatar is earthbending prodigy, one of the best in the history of this Academy, and hails from the Imperial State of Omashu. It is my pleasure to introduce you to the new Avatar. Avatar Harry."

With that Harry raised his hand and earthbent a hole in the stage right behind Jinora. Harry and Jinora had planned for this to be how he revealed himself to the world by hiding under the stage and earthbending himself onto the stage. Tensing he raised himself up on an earth column from the space under the stage where he had been hiding until he was standing directly behind Jinora.

Today Harry was wearing his usual attire of a green tunic, pale yellow belt and brown pants. The two cable spools were on his hips and the two short swords on his back. His usual brown boots and green headband completed the attire.

Jinora stepped aside and Harry approached the microphone. He was nervous about having to speak to the media but as the Avatar he knew that this would have to become a part of his life. Hopefully a small part of his life but the media loved celebrities and he was one now so that hope was wishful thinking. He was after all the ultimate public servant now.

"Hey" Harry said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice, "I am Avatar Harry. I will answer a few quests now, ask one at a time please. However I must be brief as I do have to get back to learning the other elements. I will not be giving any exclusive one on one interviews to anyone at this point."

There was a low chuckle from media and assembled guests. There were still a few camera flashes going off but they had subsided a great deal since he first approached the microphone.

"When did you learn that you were the Avatar?" one of the reporters shouted. Based on his credentials Harry was sure that he was from the Republic City Times, one of the newspapers of the United Republic.

"A few weeks ago" Harry answered.

"And how did you find out?" the reporter followed up.

"I was training my earthbending just before the start of the semester." Harry said, "And while trying to perfect a hybrid move of earthbending using firebending footwork and accuracy. While trying the move I accidentally firebent. That was a pretty obvious indicator that I was the Avatar seeing as I have only ever earthbent before."

"Do you have any grand plans as the Avatar?" a different reporter asked. This one appeared to be from ActricFox the mainstream Northern Water VV news station. "Such as the United Republic that Aang helped build or this very Academy that Korra created."

"Well seeing as I only just found out that that I was the Avatar a few weeks ago I can't say that I have even thought about any grand plans let alone made any at this current moment." Harry said to a chorus of laughs at the reports expense, "all I want to focus on at the moment is mastering the other elements in order to become a fully realized Avatar. I have a lot to learn before I can reach the levels of my predecessors."

"How does it feel to be the new Avatar?" a third reporter asked. This one another VV reporter though this time with the Fire Nation Network (FNN).

"It is an honor to be chosen by Raava to be the latest reincarnation of the Avatar." Harry said, "I wasn't expecting to be the Avatar but I am so all I can do is try to be as good and just as those who came before me. All I can do is serve the world the best I can in order to help maintain the peace and balance between the nations and the spirits."

"How long do you anticipate it taking you to master the other 3 elements?" A radio reported asked.

"I am hoping to complete it within the academic year." Harry said with a smile, "Aang managed that feet over 130 years ago and I am planning on replicating that accomplishment."

"What about your earthbending?" a man from Ba Sing Se Broadcasting Chanel (BSSBC) asked. "How long did it take you to master your native element."

"I was effectively a master before I arrived at the Academy at the age of 11." Harry said, "Though Master Bolin had to confirm that during my first semester here. Over the years I have fine tuned my skills in earth. I am considered a prodigy after all and on the same level as some of the greatest earthbenders in history like Toph and King Bumi. However, as both the Avatar and an earthbender, I would like to forge my own future rather than be compared to those of the past."

"How about the sub-bending arts associated with earth?" the same reporter asked, "can you metalbend, or lavabend or sandbend?"

Harry had spoken to Jinora about how to answer a question like this should one come up regarding his talents. She had suggested, and he agreed, that they should not mention his ability to lavabend in order to keep a trump card in deck should he need it. It wouldn't stay a secret for long, especially if a nosy reporter like the Skeeter woman Harry had heard of who worked for the Daily Prophet newspaper and was nothing more than a gossip creator, decided to start poking around but it may be useful to keep at least some of his skills on the down low.

In response to the BSSBC reporter's question Harry moved is right hand and a metal cable shot out of the spool on his right hip and extended into the air. Moving his hand he made the cable dance before the crowd and flashing cameras before pulling it back into the spool with a whine.

"I can metalbend" Harry said stating the obvious. "I mastered it during my second year at the Academy and am now the second ever metalbending Avatar. No one has ever even shown the ability to bend lava since Bolin discovered he could do so during the destruction of the Northern Air Temple by Ghazan in 171 AG. I can also see using seismic sense and am also a truth seer, two advanced techniques created by Toph. As for sand I was planning on learning it this year before I became the Avatar and have thus had to put sandbending on hold until I have learned the other elements."

The assembled crowd laughed at this. Harry was glad he could make them laugh hopefully he was building a good report with them.

"Anyway" Harry said as the time had come to wrap the press conference up. "I must get back to my studies now. This has been a welcome distraction but no rest for the Avatar unfortunately. Thank you all for coming here but now I must go."

With that Harry turned and left the stage. He had other plans today and didn't want to deal with the media anymore.

"Quiet people" Harry heard Jinora say as he was walking off the back of the platform. "Avatar Harry does have to get back to training and he will be officially moving into the Fire House today in preparation for his training in firebending which will begin tomorrow. If you have any more questions I'll be happy to answer them here or at a small reception in the Union Café for media and dignitaries who are choosing to stay. However the Avatar portion of this announcement is over."

Harry just smiled as he walked away. All the stuff he would need for the semester had already been moved to the his new dorm room in the Fire House during the announcement along with a set of Fire Nation clothes for him to wear while in the Fire House. They had been a gift to him from the Firelord, he had discovered this after the reception the night before. The fire section of campus was located next to the earth section to the south of the central campus and from the beach to the base of the mountains.

Like the other sections the fire section's architecture was similar to that of the Fire Nation with wooden buildings ranging from 1 to 4 stories tall with pagoda styling and thin walls. Harry was in the building for 4th year students in the room next to Neville. He was looking forward to starting firebending full time and getting down to mastering it with a vengeance.

Harry entered the dorm and ascended the wooden staircase in the center of the dorm to the top floor. Opening the sliding wood framed paper door to his new room Harry surveyed where he would be living for the next few months at least. Inside there was a single bed in the corner with red sheets a desk with a chair on one wall, a wooden wardrobe and a few shelves on the walls for books and other knickknacks. There was a small window in the far wall and on the floor was the Fire Nation symbol branded into it. On the bed was a duffle bag which Harry knew contained his clothes.

Stripping out of his earth clothes Harry changed into a different nation's fashion for the first time. Harry opted for a black vest with a red trim over a red shirt, loose black pants with a red stripe down the outside of each leg, black boots with special thin soled shoes designed for earthbenders and a red belt with a silver Fire Nation emblem buckle. Harry dressed in his new clothes but decided to keep his green headband and opted to forgo the traditional top knot. He attached his metal spools to their usual places on his belt and his swords on his back.

Once he was ready Harry left his dorm room and headed down one floor to the common room of the building. Once there Harry almost at once saw Neville sitting at one of the round wooden tables in the common room doing some homework. All his friends had been there to support Harry but at his instruction they had left when he did as did many others he assumed would have when he was done. He was the main attraction after all. Harry headed to the table his friend was at, removing his blades on the way so that they wouldn't hinder him when he sat down in the squashy looking red armchair at the desk. Why armchairs Harry couldn't understand but he wasn't going to complain about comfort.

"Neville how's the work going?" Harry asked as he sat down at the table and put his swords on the table. "What are you working on?"

"Harry" Neville said looking up as Harry settled himself next to him. "The announcement was well done by the way but we all had work to do so we left as soon as you did. I came straight here to get started on this history essay for Master Binns."

"Oh yeah that senile old nonbender" Harry said remembering the paper they had been assigned the day before. "I haven't started it yet but it doesn't look hard. Seriously though Binns has got to be older than Guru Pathik was when he trained Aang."

"Yeah I believe he is though for the life of me I can't understand how he had lived so long." Neville said, "good chakras I guess. Remember Harry he wants a 5 page essay on Harmonic Convergence and the subsequent consequence it brought the world, especially in regard to Avatar Korra leaving the spirit portals open, by Monday so you had better start soon."

Harry was about to answer that as he had said the topic was an easy one to write about, especially in 5 pages, as there had been books written about the fight with UnaVaatu alone. So something as vague as what Binns wanted would be easy. However before he could answer Neville a bossy superior sounding voice beat him to it. The speaker sounded female and spoke as if they were idiots and that whatever she said was always right.

"Oh that's an easy question I've already written a 20 pages essay on the events of Harmonic Convergence alone before I added a further 30 pages on the aftermath and consequences of Harmonic Convergence and Korra's questionable decision to leave the portals open." The woman lectured with an air of self assurance that she was entirely right about everything. "It completely changed the world and lead to the return of airbending to the world after 170 years, thus leading to the return of the Air Nation and ultimately the death of the Earth Queen and the temporary rise of Red Lotus and anarchy in the Earth Kingdom."

Harry looked up at the rude interruption to see an average looking slightly tanned girl with bushy brown hair and eyes wearing a red top with black pants, belt and boots. He recognized her from the academic classes they took at the Academy as a bossy know it all who always tried way too hard in class to show off her encyclopedic knowledge. She came off as book smart but not naturally smart and yet flaunted her intelligence for everyone to see and was convinced that this intelligence was why she was superior to everyone else. However Harry couldn't remember her name as he seldom payed attention to the kind of arrogance and elitism she displayed in class. He didn't even realize that she was a firebender until this moment, he had never seen her bending and doubted she was very good.

"I know" Harry replied coolly, "it also lead to the return of the spirits our world for the first time in 10,000 years thus leading to a deeper connection between us and the spirits."

The girl pursed her lips at him as if the fact that he had added something to her tirade, corrected her even, offended her. "True it did that as well. I know Neville and his limitations in both knowledge and firebending but what do you expect from a pureblood bender. However I don't know you. You must not be a master firebender yet or contribute intellectually in classes or else I would know who you are, I only know those who are at my advanced level of both bending and intellect."

If Harry had any doubts about this girl they were gone now. He rarely disliked someone but right now he really disliked this bossy, elitist, rude, superiority complex bitch.

"I'll be the first person to admit that my firebending isn't at your level whoever you are." Harry said, "But I do take great offense at you insulting my intelligence."

"Well at least you can acknowledge a superior firebender like me." The bitch said, "But I'm surprised that you don't recognize the smartest and most talented student in the entire Academy regardless of year, nation or bending talent. Even the Avatar isn't as good as me when his skill in his natural element is compared to my skill in mine and he certainly will never beat me in firebending. As for your intelligence I only associate with like minded people who share my correct, tolerant and just views about the world. There's no point is associating with people of differing opinions as only mine are right and needed in the world. Everyone else isn't as smart as me because they can't see the world the way I do so if you don't agree with me then you are not as smart as me it's as simple as that. As for who I am, I am Hermione. Both my parents and their parents and so on were nonbending commoners from the northern Fire Nation. As a child who was chosen by the spirits to have the gift of bending rather than inheriting it from my parents like Neville here my bending is naturally better than pureblood or even halfblood benders. Its simple nature."

Now Harry defiantly didn't like this cunt. Her superiority complex was off the charts. Harry knew about people like this, far left youths who believed that their views were the correct views in the world and any who don't follow their ways are wrong and evil. They preach equality for all and their views but in reality they wanted their views to be superior to others and they themselves while claiming to be tolerant they were actually some of the most intolerant people in the world. In addition most had lived a sheltered and in many cases, though if she was a commoner not hers, privileged life up to this point and had no experience and little understanding of the real world. His own parents had raised him to be a realist and understand the vast and complex world as the mix of societal and cultural differences that it was and to work with all to find a middle path that didn't infringe upon anyone's rights.

"I assume that at least one of your parents is from the Earth Kingdom given your headband." Hermione said oblivious to the reaction she was causing in him. "You must be a really bad student to be this age and not a master yet, I'm assuming you're a pureblood bender based on that."

"Actually both of my parents are earthbenders." Harry said, "My name is Harry and yes I am in your year, I've been here since our first year at the Academy though we have never spoken. If you must know I am a master earthbender and have been one since before I even came to the Academy and am considered the best since Toph. If you're as smart as you claim you are you would have already known that I am the Avatar."

"Wait you're the Avatar" Hermione said changing her tone entirely from one of condescension to one of jubilation as if she had found something she had been looking for. "I heard over the PA that you had been found and would be moving in today, this is great news."

"Why is it great news for you?" Harry said already knowing he would hate her answer.

"Because with you I can finally ensure that all my right views for the world can be done and thus make the world an even better place and I can do that through you." Hermione said smiling down at Harry as if what she had said made the most sense in the world.

"Through me?" Harry asked, "And what exactly does that entail and why do you think I would want that."

"It means that with my guidance we can change the world for the better, make it more in my image, one of tolerance, equality and understanding under my perfect views so long as no one deviated from them." Hermione said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "I know everything that needs to be done in the world to correct it into the perfect world. As a tolerant progressive free thinker I know exactly what has to be done to remove the world of the negative and wrong views of the elitist, purist benders like those in the Northern Water Tribe. Their views can finally be silenced and condemned for the hate that they are, while our tolerant views can be brought forward as the only views this world needs or what people should know and follow. With you as the Avatar and on our side under my pure guidance we can achieve this. I can use you as my voice to unite the world in true peace and balance that the past Avatars have failed in achieving. After all I am right about everything in the world so all you need to do is follow and believe in my every word. You don't need to think or do anything other than what I tell you."

Now Hermione was beaming as if what she had said was the best offer in the world that would be foolish to turn down.

"No" Harry said bluntly. How stupid did this cunt think he was. Why would anyone blindly follow someone with the warped and intolerant views as she was sprouting.

"What" Hermione yelled causing the few other students in the room to look at her then go back to their work once they realized who the speaker was.

"I said no" Harry repeated. "I am an independent free thinking man who can make up his own opinions on matters. I do not need some elitist, self-righteous bitch like you telling me what to do. I believe that to make up one's mind one must look at both sides and strive to find the middle path that works best for all and stays within the bounds of societal, cultural and religious norms to form the best opinion for a certain issue. To do otherwise is intolerant. You must take in all sides into account to make the most appropriate opinion on a matter. I believe you cannot make an informed decision unless you have put yourself in the shoes of a person who opposes your own view and try to understand where they are coming from in order to make the best choice possible."

"You're a stupid fool" Hermione said with hate in her voice at everything Harry had just said. "I am always right and my views are tolerant and understanding for all so long as they are listened too and followed without question. Anyone who thinks counter to me like you and Neville here is an intolerant, privileged, bigoted, racist, narrow minded idiot. If you can't see that I am right and should be followed without question and those hateful views that contradict me should be silenced and ignored than you will be a terrible Avatar. Only through me can you be the greatest Avatar ever, only through me can you achieve true peace and balance that no other Avatar has achieved before. Why? Because they didn't have an enlightened, chosen, gifted person like me to guide them. Then again you are a pureblood so you are probably one of the worst earthbenders in the school and will make a terrible Avatar."

"A few more things regarding bending and parental bending before I tell you to fuck off you ignorant, close minded, intolerant, elitist bitch." Harry said barely able to contain his anger at Hermione. "I am the best earthbender in the school, hell possibly in history but I'm not arrogant enough to think I am the best ever especially at this age, despite being the son of 2 benders which according to you should make me one of the worst. Secondly at least the past two avatars, Aang and Korra, were both the children of two benders and they turned out to be great Avatars that I will be lucky to live up too. So kindly fuck off."

"Your loss" Hermione said, "You will regret the day you let the greatest and smartest person in all regards, who could have guided you in a way that no one has ever done so before in all of the past lives of the Avatar to guide the Avatar in the right direction, walk away as an enemy rather than someone you could follow without question."

With that the bitch turned and stormed off.

"Wow is she always such a bitch or was it just me?" Harry asked, "I don't even know her at all and she had the presumption to think all that about me."

"Yeah she is always like that." Neville said with a sigh, "she tries really hard to master everything the fastest and be the first to master forms. She's not the most naturally gifted firebender, mediocre actually, but he near photographic memory allows her to practice and master moves faster than most people. She has this notion that benders are best when born to nonbenders and that she has an elitist, social justice warrior complex that makes her certain that she is always right about everything. So right that no one else deserves to have an opinion other than her own and she will never change her own opinion no matter what evidence is presented to contradict it. I don't speak of her to y'all because I really don't care for her intolerance. I'll respect her right to hold her views, though she doesn't respect my right to hold my views, but that's it and I agree with you on always finding the middle path. I may not be the best at history among us but even I know that it is the views of the extreme who try to force those views on all are the ones who tend to be tyrants, warmongers and causes of imbalance, no matter how noble and good they perceive their actions to be."

"Great" Harry mumbled, "we all will have to keep an eye on her while we're here. She could be a real problem down the line."

Harry and Neville just made small talk after that for a while as Neville worked on his essay. Harry was excited to start truly learning firebending but this Hermione bitch may be an issue in the months and possible years to come.

 _Meanwhile in the Foggy Swamp_

"My lord" a striking, crazy looking black haired beauty said with love and joy in her voice. "The Avatar has been found."

"Excellent" a bald nose less man wearing pitch black robes sitting in the lotus position said. "We can begin to make our moves to once again restore true balance, purity and dispel the myth of equality in favor of the natural order to the world thus restoring it to the way it was meant to be. Lord Voldemort is pleased."

 **So there is chapter 5 and as I said at the end of chapter 4 I will use Harry Potter characters but they may not act like they do in the books. This chapter shows one such example in how I have portrayed Hermione and her introduction to the story. For those who like her character this is going to be a Hermione Bashing fanfic, though she won't play a major role in it as I really don't like her character. I believe that Hermione is a social justice warrior in the books who doesn't understand the culture she has found herself in and tries to drastically change it to reflect her own views while not listening to the views of her new culture (house elves). This is a sign of intolerance as she doesn't work with the culture but against it because she believes she is right. I do not doubt her character has good intentions but she goes about it the wrong way like trying to free all the elves when they don't want to be freed because they like to work and she should instead be focused on protecting them from the abuse Dobby suffered in the second book. This is why I have her behaving like this in my story and why I really like Hermione bashing fanfics (please suggest good ones). There is an underlying message in this story about the state of society today with the polarization of politics in countries like the United States and a refusal to compromise and work together for the best solution for all. If you read this rant sorry for rambling please read, review and enjoy my story in any way you see fit. Next chapter will be uploaded same time next week.**

 **A/N: After a particularly charged review regarding the contents of this chapter I fell that I have been forced to add this note, something that goes against my own views but there are people in the world who may take offense at this chapter and I feel like I should clarify a few things. First and foremost this is a work of fanfiction nothing more. It is meant to entertain and be enjoyed. I admit that I am a shitty writer and that I have very eclectic tastes in fanfiction (hence this story) and if for whatever reason you do not enjoy this story by this point than I am not offended you have given up, I know I have done so when a fanfic I have been reading has reached a point where I can't stand it or the characters act in ways I dislike or concepts are brought in that are not to my fancy and have given up on the story. If that is the case then that is your prerogative and I am amazed you made it this far through my terrible writing. Therefore just because there is a political bias, one I will freely admit to in this chapter, and not everyone shares my own views I understand that it will turn people off and wish to stop reading and if so then feel free to leave my shitty work. That being said just because I show Hermione in this chapter, and her character in general, to be the extreme example of those who are intolerant on the left does not mean I do not understand that group. Hermione's character is supposed to be an extreme example, an outlier, in a movement that while I disagree with their actions and how they present their arguments does not mean I am against everything they stand for. One of the themes of this story is the concept of the middle path, of balance between extremes. It is a representative of my own outlook on life. I believe in healthy discourse and dialog to find compromise on issues and I will not lie that I have put that into my work as a way of trying to highlight the need to restore it when both sides are becoming more polarized. Though Book 1 will focus on the right side of the intolerant spectrum as that is where Voldemort in my story lies. Also as I believe I said earlier I am using the characters from Harry Potter but they may be very different to the books as can be seen with Hermione who is portrayed as an extreme version of the character from the books. Part of the reason why I have written this story is as you can probably tell I am a Ron fan and a Hermione basher, a rare combo in the hundreds of thousands of fanfics that pertain to Harry Potter. In fact I have only found a few that fit this taste of mine and this story is partly my way of joining that community. So if that is not to your tastes then don't continue reading, just understand that this is a work of fanfiction and an insignificant work in the trove of Harry Potter fanfics so if you want something pro Hermione and anti Ron then don't read this. Lastly if you get that I am a fucking Trump supporter just because one of my characters is an intolerant left wing character then again I point you to the fact that this is fiction and as of yet I have not written anything in which the main character in this story has done anything in line with Trump. Hell Voldemort is basically a Trump like figure in this story so just continue reading to find out. If y'all really want to know I am an independent, moderate conservative on the political spectrum. I supported John Kasich in the primaries as I felt he was one of the few acceptable candidates in the race and then I supported Gary Johnson in the presidential election. Yes my stories with have a political nature to them but only in the sense of highlighting how bad the extremes are. So to summarize if you do not like this story for whatever reason then just stop reading, I can't count the number of times I've gotten 5, 10, 20, chapters in and just given up cos it twisted in a way I disliked and this is fanfiction, I am in no way a professional writer. All I ask is that you don't assume things about my personal views just because of how specific characters in this story are portrayed. Thank you for listening to this rant, if you still wish to continue then please sit back and enjoy this work of fanfiction.  
**

 **Stringdog**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the latest chapter on time as promised. A quick note to those who read this I have just finished typing this story (day this chapter was published) though i will still be loading it weekly. Next week I will begin work on Book 2. I have the whole book planned out (it will be shorter) and I am aiming to have it finished by the end of August. There is a Book 3 in the wings but it's only got a rough concept as of yet. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I do not own either of the great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Foggy Swamp_

The assembled men, along with 2 women, sat around a carved wooden table on low benches in the heart of the Foggy Swamp. They came from all over the world and represented most of the world's nations with the exception of the Southern Water Tribe. There was one thing they all had in common; they were all benders and for the most part talented ones at that. All were highly connected, rich and/or influential. They all wore black robes with the hoods pulled up and skull shaped masks to hide their identities. Ostensibly this was done to protect the individuals from being identified by the authorities but in reality was a protective measure to prevent them from turning on one another if one was to be caught. That had happened in the past and cost several of their fellows their freedom and/or their standing and been forced to run and hide in the Swamp.

At the head of the table sat their leader, Lord Voldemort, a self appointed Dark Lord and the self proclaimed savior of the world, protector of true balance and preserver of purity. Possibly the greatest waterbender ever born Voldemort was also only the 4th person in the history known to have mastered non lunar bloodbending, the 3rd known to master psychic bloodbending and the first to not be related to Yakone, as far as anyone knew but some thought he could be the former crime boss's grandson. His mother was a poor swampbender from the Foggy Swamp Tribe and his father a minor earth noble from one of the neighboring states. His father had left his mother when he found her to be pregnant and she subsequently died in child birth in a forgotten village in the Earth Kingdom at an orphanage, where he was raised until he left for schooling in the Northern Water Tribe. However few in the world knew of the Voldemort's history or childhood, they just knew him for what he had started 25 years ago, even if the world had tried hard to forget about him over the last 14 years.

"The time has finally come for our order to return to the world." Voldemort said, "For the last 14 years the world has thought me dead and the Death Eaters disbanded and either in hiding, in their false prisons or dead. It is time we proved them wrong. It is time for our plans to restore purity and balance to the world to resume. 14 years ago Korra died as a result of defeating me, my final statement on her legacy was to unleash the remaining poison in her body and take her down before she entered the Avatar State and earthbent me into the sky. The world thought I had died from the fight and Korra had ultimately sacrificed herself to stop my righteous crusade but it was only Korra who was mortally wounded by the fight. Now the moment I have waited for since that day has arrived. The new Avatar has been found and we can use him. We must send an envoy to the Avatar at the Elemental Academy to try and pursued him to join our righteous crusade to restore the balance of benders ruling while nonbenders serve and restore bending purity to the world, the job he should be doing anyway but that Korra, Aang and those who preceded them all failed at."

"And what if the Avatar does not see the light and join us on the side of balance and purity." One of the two female followers said. She was a black haired beauty sitting at Voldemort's right hand with nothing but love and devotion in her eyes evident despite her mask.

"Then we take him alive and keep him here until he sees the truth." Voldemort said without emotion, "or we hold him and prevent him from interfering and maintaining the imbalance of the world. Once we have restored balance to the world we can kill him and scourer the Fire Nation to find the next Avatar and raise that one from a young age so that they aren't corrupted by the false teachings prevalent in the world today."

"So what is the plan my lord?" The woman asked the eagerness to serve him clear in her voice.

"Wormtail" Voldemort barked addressing a watery eyed man seated at the far end of the table.

"My lord" the man called Wormtail said the fear evident in his voice. "The Avatar is the son of my former probending teammate James. This gives me a unique inside into the family and the Avatar himself, they will never suspect me. All I need is a team of benders to smuggle into the Academy. I cannot be a part of this in order to protect my identity as one of your spies and as you all know my firebending is not great."

"My lord I volunteer to lead the assault team." The woman said the eagerness still clear in her voice. "It would be my honor to bring the Avatar to you. Remember I was one of the handful whose identities were compromised by that traitor Karkaroff so if I get caught it won't compromise one of my brothers who have yet to be unmasked and thus preserve their stations and importance in this abominable society that perpetuates imbalance and impurity."

"Very well Bellatrix that is a good idea." Voldemort said to the women. "I agree. In order to preserve those of us who are in power and are poised to be of great assistance when the Purity War resumes. Only 4 Death Eaters who have already been compromised by the traitor will be sent. Bellatrix will be the leader and the waterbender of the team though don't try to bloodbend unless you absolutely have to, you can't really do it well without the moon and this will likely be a day raid. Travers you go as the earth and metalbender, Dolohov you will be the airbender and Rookwood the firebender."

What is our mission my lord." The man called Rookwood said, his eyes were mean under his mask.

"You will go with Wormtail the Academy." Voldemort said, "there you will wait for the right moment and confront the boy. Try and convince him of our righteous cause, if not then take him by force. If his friends are there then you can eliminate them though spilling one drop of bending blood more than necessary is a travesty, even if they are blood traitors."

"How pure is the Avatar?" Bellatrix asked.

"Wormtail" Voldemort ordered, "How pure is the boy?"

"Both of his parents are earthbenders." Wormtail said cringing in fear. "His father's side of the family has historically been earthbenders however his mother is a mudblood, a first generation bender."

"He may not be as pure as many of us." Voldemort said, "but at least both of his parents can bend. So long as he knows that those of us who are purer than he is are his betters we will all get along. You have your order now execute them."

Voldemort rose and left to table to retire to a private area of the Swamp to meditate on his upcoming plans. He left his minions at the table to follow his orders to the letter. It may take a while given the nature of the Academy but they would find the time to confront the Avatar. They had better not fail him.

 _Elemental Academy, 5 weeks later_

It had been two months since he had been discovered that he was the Avatar and life had been hectic for Harry. Whenever he had free time from classes and his intensive training with Master Albus Harry was doing more additional firebending training with his friends. In those two months Harry had progressed from a beginner to almost advanced in firebending, much faster than average especially given he had only had 5 weeks of intensive training. There was a month left in the semester and Harry was determined to reach the required level take his mastery test and achieve master status by the end of the semester.

Harry found firebending easy, though not as easy or natural as earth had been for him. However the general principle of the need for power behind the bending was the same for fire as it was for earth. Fire required more control to keep restrained than earth did because earth was rigid and stable while fire was fluid and alive. Other than that there were a few downsides to living in the Fire House.

The first and most obvious was the bossy bitch that was Hermione. He had had the displeasure of meeting her on his very first day in the Fire House and she had done nothing to improve his opinion of her, if anything she had gotten worse. She had a clear superiority complex and loudly flaunted it in front of everyone and threw her perceived intelligence into everyone's face, though Harry found her to be book smart and not naturally smart. She didn't have any real friends but she did have several followers and sycophants. They were the disenfranchised, the social outcasts, those of mediocre skill, those who came from poor backgrounds and those who were the children of nonbenders. Basically mostly those people who had been bullied and put down by rich bending elites and had flocked to Hermione because she proposed that they should be the elite and not the other way around. She loudly sprouted her "correct, infallible and tolerant" views and insisted that they were the only views that should ever be followed and all other disagreeing views, especially those that disproved or contradicted hers, were ignorant, wrong, fallible, racist and intolerant to all. Basically anything that offended her was racist, wrong, oppressive and intolerant. She spent every opportunity she could trying to put down Harry and prove him wrong and oppressive in front of the entire Fire House and failing every time. Harry just refused to rise to her bait and whenever he did disprove her she would storm of claiming he was racist and not trying to disprove his point, she would just insult his character.

Speaking of intolerant rich elitist bender supremacy bastards that was the other main downside living in the Fire House, a firebender in their year called Crabbe. He was one of Draco's two main bodyguards and sycophants. A short, thick, brawny guy with a pudding bowl brown haircut Crabbe hailed from a noble bender supremacy family in the central Fire Nation. Crabbe practiced the Zhao school of thought when it came down to firebending. That was the style that involved extreme uncontrollable fire and fire balls that was used for pure destruction, it was fueled by anger. Harry wouldn't be surprised if the Crabbe family had a history of supporting Sozinite organizations that wanted to restore the Fire Nation to its supposed glory during the 100 year war. Harry had faced Crabbe in the arena the year before when he had been part of Draco's bending team and got the feeling that the guy was all brawn and no brain and now Harry knew that to be true. He was just a big bully who felt his bending made him superior to nonbenders.

There were a few good people as well. Harry met some of Neville's dorm friends like Seamus, Dean, Parvati and Lavender. They were all nice people who enjoyed bending and life at the Academy but weren't as serious about being the best at it as Harry and Neville were, they were content with being masters in firebending. Harry was a little wary of Dean because he was, as far as the boy knew, a 1st generation bender from a common family in the Fire Nation Capitol and could be a fan of Hermione's bullshit but he never appeared to show it. That didn't make Harry less suspicious though, he remembered the tale of Aiwei from Su when he was in Zaofu. He had been part of her inner circle and one of her most trusted advisors until he revealed he had been a sleeper agent and traitor for the Red Lotus and he had let in Zaheer and his team to try and kidnap Korra so it could be easy for someone like Dean to be an agent for Hermione and her cause. It was always better to be cautious just in case.

Finally after 5 weeks of almost non stop work a moment had arrived for Harry and his friends to have a bit of peace and relaxation amongst themselves. The Academy had a long weekend, which meant 4 days off on the weekend rather than 2, and as expected Harry and his friends had decided to take the time to get together and train for the bending tournament this year. The group stage had already happened and Harry's team had cruised through it undefeated. They had won last year and they wanted to be the first team to repeat as champions since his parents' days at the Academy almost 20 years ago.

Harry had booked the training arena for the afternoon so that they could all practice. The training arena was an exact replica of the one used in the Academy's bending tournament, minus the seating to conserve space, and was located in the central united part of the Academy just next to the main arena. They had it for 2 hours every day of the weekend. With 5 of them on the team it meant that one of the two waterbenders would have to sit out during the matches. That was Ginny as Ron was significantly better in probending style of waterbending as well as in general combat while Ginny was an expert healer and served as such for the team. Therefore in training Ginny would always serve as the opposing team's waterbender, making water the element they were best against. The others would rotate so the team could practice against the other elements. Now that Harry was the Avatar though it had opened up a whole new area of training as it allowed them to train 3 on 2 and face up too all the elements, once Harry had mastered firebending and learned airbending, as well as earth and water whenever Harry was on Ginny's side for practice. It would make them even better. Soon the only thing they couldn't train for would be Harry verses and earthbender.

Harry at Ginny were on one side of the platform while Ron, Luna and Neville occupied the other side. All were in full protective gear, precautions were a must. With the addition of airbending a 4th section was added to the arena to make it 4 section for 4 elements. Keeping the instant win rule when all competitors were knocked out the back the 4th section had no railing and the last section was a triangle that connected the corners of the 3rd section. It made being forced into the last section the hardest to fight in as there was no protection. While Harry could firebend he had decided to stick with earthbending in this sparring session as his firebending wasn't good enough for what they would expect to face in their next match.

Harry was sending earth disks at Ron and Neville while dodging their respective bending attacks. This was because a tactic Ron liked to use was to overwhelm the best best bender on the other team in the first moments to try and take out the biggest threat on the board, so in this case Harry. While Harry was doing this Ginny was engaging Luna with a series of short sharp water blasts. Luna was responding in kind with her airbending. Harry was weaving to avoid the fire from Neville and the water from Ron while Harry was trying to desperately send earth disks at them. Finally Harry saw an opening when Neville interrupted Ron's attack while dodging a high earth disk aimed at his shoulder. It was poor teamwork that they would have to work on. Harry used the distraction to send two high speed earth disks right into Ron's chest back to back. The force of the blow sent Ron backwards two sections where he landed hard on his ass and skidded back somehow managing to turn his body and fall down and keep one hand within the section. As he was doing this Harry was too busy celebrating his victory that he barely managed to dodge Neville's fire blast and not in time to avoid a jet of water from catching him in the gut that Ron had sent from his side in section 3. The force of the blast sent Harry back a section. Just then the buzzer sound to end the simulated round.

"Good one Harry" Ron said getting up gingerly the chest protection had protected him from broken bones but not from the bruises developing on his chest. "Your evasiveness has improved but you do get a little cocky when think you have the upper hand that's why I was able to catch you off guard like that. It may not have won the bout in the long run but it could have prevented a knockout or even forced a tiebreaker face-off."

"As have you" Harry said walking to the center of the arena so they could evaluate the simulation. Luna and Ginny's bout had ended in a stalemate. Ginny's waterbending was more fluid than Ron's so it did make for a difficult style score a hit on in the arena. "Your accuracy and power is getting better as you managed to catch me from so far away, now that's an impressive achievement and one to keep in the playbook. And Neville you've gotten better working as a team but you still need to work on your special awareness, that was how I was able to land the blow on Ron because you distracted him."

"Yes Neville very well done" A cold mocking female voice said interrupting their conversation.

As she spoke a water vortex with a woman clad only in black shot up from below. The hood of her robe was up and a her face covered by a skull mask. She landed lightly on the platform and the water drained away. Instantly the 5 friends huddled together in the center of the arena. They all took fighting stances to deal with the surprise intruder.

"Your parents would be so proud of you, oh wait that's right me and my fellow crusaders for balance and purity raped, tortured and killed them 13 years ago ." the woman said with clear joy and pleasure in her voice. "They were blood traitors anyway who I felt had information I needed. They deserved it and now I get to complete the set unless you are wise enough to see the truth."

"Who the fuck are you?" Harry demanded wary and unnerved by this sadistic woman. Harry knew Neville's parents had been murdered but knew little details of the attack as Neville didn't speak of them.

"My name is of no significance to you." She said, "But why I am here is. I am here to take you to your new home and to your new teacher and mentor. I represent a true visionary and savior, Lord Voldemort."

Harry had heard the name before. Some madman who had tried to take over the world and instill a new world order with benders on top and nonbenders as second class citizens. He had been killed by Korra 14 years ago in her last great battle a month before she died but there was little known about him or the war he waged against the world, it was all too recent and fresh to be covered. All he knew was that it had been a long and brutal war.

"The Dark Lord knows what true balance should be in the world." The mad woman continued her voice tinged with religious zeal. "The natural balance of the world is the strong must dominate the weak. We as benders are the strong ones and the nonbenders are the weak inferiors. We deserve to be on top by the right of our birth with bending abilities. We are the ones who should rule. The Equalists proved that nonbenders have been allowed too many freedoms in the world and how stupid nonbenders are as they were duped by the second greatest waterbender of all time. Shame Amon was a traitor to benders everywhere when he used his incredible skill in bloodbending to strip his brothers and sisters of their gifts. Purity is the key, the more benders in your family the stronger and better you are. We must preserve that purity in our bloodlines. I am here to take you to him and your friends as well if they also see the light of our cause, so long as you all swear your loyalty to Lord Voldemort and abide by his noble and righteous teachings."

"Benders are not superior to nonbenders" Harry said angrily. This was the same bullshit he had heard from people like Draco and he never subscribed to this racism, it was the exact thing that fueled extremists like Hermione and both sides played off each other further polarizing the world and continuing the imbalance. "All citizens of the world are equal regardless of nation, bending talents, or station in life. We are supposed to live in peace and harmony. My job is to maintain that peace and balance in the world. All your doing is throwing the world into imbalance."

"How dare you accuse the Dark Lord of creating imbalance Avatar." Bellatrix yelled the madness clearly evident in her eyes. "Lord Voldemort is the only being in recent history to know what true balance is in the world. All the recent Avatars have done is perpetuate the current imbalance in the world but don't you see you have a chance to change this. The voice of the Avatar travels far and so does your power. With our teachings you can learn to be a great Avatar, the best ever and the first in generations to restore balance, true balance, and purity to the world. With you at the Dark Lord's side espousing his righteous and perfect views we can make the world a better place. More will listen to our just cause with you on our side."

"No" Harry said taking a combat stance getting ready for a fight that seemed inevitable. "I do not side with extremists, with murders, with those who pervert nature and balance and that is exactly what you and your so called lord are doing. This is exactly what Zaheer and the Red Lotus did with their view on chaos being balance or Amon and the Equalists believing that bending caused imbalance. You are too extreme and extremes, no matter what they are, cause imbalance. There is no proof that bending heritage leads to better benders nor is it even know if bending is truly hereditary as many are born without it too two bending parents or vice versa. Now I will take you down like the rabid bitch you are. You just confessed to two murders so I suggest you surrender now and maybe the Azula Institute for the Criminally Insane will have a bed for you to occupy. After all Voldemort was killed 14 years ago you must be all that is left of his warped and twisted legacy."

"Fine have it your way." The woman said before breaking out in cackles of laughter. "And the Dark Lord is not dead, he is very much alive and we, his loyal followers, his Death Eaters, are still at large and stronger than before. Soon the world will realize the truth and be restored to true balance, purity will finally be protected and nonbenders will be returned to their rightful place. Seize the Avatar. Kill his friends we don't want any witnesses, they're blood traitors anyway they deserve no less for their crimes against balance and their own. We don't have time to use the girls for our pleasure, even if they are pretty little things."

As she said this 3 more black robed, hooded and masked individual jumped over the water and onto the platform. One shot in from the shadows on the side on fire jets, a second swooped in on an old school Air Nation glider and the last repelled in from the ceiling on metal cables.

"No surrender." Harry ordered his friends, "I will not become some madman's prisoner or puppet. Catch these terrorists if possible but if necessary kill them or we die trying."

With that Harry slammed his foot down on the platform and called up a series of earth disks from the nearest holder and began sending them at the waterbending madwoman as fast as he could. Harry was going to rely solely on earthbending and its sub-bending styles unless he absolutely needed to use fire. She was instantly forced on the defensive and began to dodge and weave to avoid the disks while trying to send water and ice shards at him that he easily avoided. Harry recognized the woman's style as Northern Style waterbending. It was elegant, fluid and full of flair just like the Northern Water Tribe. It was also the best defensive style of waterbending. She was very good, clearly skilled and well trained. Harry couldn't fault her abilities but it was clear that she had never learned probending style and the arena was built for the style. Besides Harry still had a few tricks up his sleeve. Sending one disk at the woman's head to distract her while she dodged it Harry sped up the next disk to super speeds until it became a lava disk. It was similar to the favored weapon of the inventor of lavabending for a pure earthbender, Ghazan. Harry send the lava disk at the woman. Harry say the look in her eyes as she realized the full command Harry had over his element as she began to dodge the fast spinning lava disk. The fluid nature of it made it more mobile in the air than an earth disk and thus harder to evade.

The woman dodged the disk but barely. Harry could smell the singed cloth of where it caught her robe. As she dodged she lost her footing on the platform and crashed into the wire metal wire cables that surrounded the sides of the arena. Acting on the advantage Harry dropped the lava disk, which fizzled on the stone platform, and bent the cables so that her arms and limbs were tied up leaving her trust up like a chicken pig on the side of arena. With the leader of the terrorists caught Harry turned to help his friends only to realize that they had the situation well in hand.

Ron was fighting the earth and metalbender at the far end of the platform. There was a trail of water on the platform and the hooded man's wet robes showed that Ron had landed a good shot on the man to send him away from the others. Now Ron was avoiding a series of metal shuriken the man was sending at him. He was doing so effortlessly while slowly leading his opponent towards one of the metal grates holding the water they used in the arena. Harry could clearly see the master tactician in Ron turning the tides of the fight on his opponent by leading him into a trap. Once the metalbender was over the grate Ron cause a geyser of water to erupt from the grate and engulf the man. Ron instantly froze the water as soon as it was over the man. He only left the man's head free so that he could breath but not move and thus not bend.

Harry felt his hair stand on end from a jet of air. He looked up and saw the airbender gliding around and sending air blasts at Neville and Ginny. Harry watched as Neville dodged a particularly violent blast. Crouching Neville extended two fingers on his right hand, his left pointing at the ground, and sent a bolt of lightning at the airbender. Harry assumed he was aiming for the man and was a little off as the bolt tore through the fabric of the glider and set what was left on fire. The airbender bailed from the glider while he was over the water surrounding the platform. That was a mistake. Ginny sent a water spout into the air to catch the falling man and then froze him in place the same way Ron had with the metalbender. Harry was glad to see that the woman had not rattled Neville with her earlier comments about his parents.

The last fight was between Luna and the firebender who was trying to incinerate her. As she dodged the intense fire balls, clearly this man was a fan of the Sozin era style, Harry was getting ready to get involved by metalbending the wire cable of the barrier Luna had forced him against. However before he could get involved he saw Luna do something he had never seen an airbender do before. She created a huge bubble of air around the man the completely cut him off from the others. As Harry watched Luna began to use the air bubble to siphon off the air from around the bender using complex and likely improvised arm movements. The fire in his hands flickers and died as the oxygen was removed from the air around them. The firebender fell to his knees clearly struggling to breath. Luna's brow was furrowed and beaded with sweat from the concentration of keeping the large air bubble under control, it was clearly a taxing move and Harry had no idea how she had thought of it, let alone created it. He knew an airbender could create a bubble of air to breathe in but removing the air from such a large area was unheard of, at least in his own limited understanding of airbending moves. However as soon as the bender passed out and collapsed from the lack of oxygen she dropped the vortex and fell down only to be caught in Ron's arms.

"My hero" Luna said weakly as she looked up into Ron's eyes from her position in his arms and kissed him full on the lips with an intense passion that Ron responded in kind.

When they broke apart Luna was able to stand but stayed in Ron's arms. It was about fucking time that they finally got together. It took a near death fight with terrorists but at least it had finally happened.

Harry had no time to focus on his two best friends finally finding each other. Instead he rushed to the last captured terrorist to make sure he was still alive. As soon as Harry confirmed the man had a pulse and was breathing normally he bound him with the metal cable he was going to before Luna's move took him down.

"No" the woman shouted from her tied up position. "You will not win."

Harry watched as he pupils contracted from concentrating really hard. Harry knew the look as indicative of psychic bending, a really hard talent that only the most skilled benders could do and something he couldn't do it yet though earth was harder than water to bend that way given its consistency. At least that's what he was assuming she would do. That was until he felt pressure all over his body increase to painful levels he had never experienced before. Harry felt himself being forced to his knees and could barely move, not fully incapacitated but still almost immobilized. Harry couldn't turn his head to see his friends and whether or not they were effected as well. There was only one thing that could do this to a person.

"She's trying to bloodbend." Ron grunted as if speaking was hard. This confirmed what Harry was feeling, only bloodbending could do this. "Psychic bloodbending is hard enough to do during the full moon let alone without it or during the day like now. Only Yakone and Amon have ever been recorded doing it but I wouldn't doubt that Voldemort can do it as well, he was known to be a bloodbender who didn't need the full moon to bloodbend. At least based on the little I know about him from my parents."

As he was speaking Ron was walking towards the woman who was clearly struggling with the strain of the bending she was trying to do. The bloodbending would explain her madness. Harry watched as Ron walked towards the other master waterbender as if he was walking against a strong wind, slowly and deliberately. Ginny was a pace behind him struggling a little more than Ron.

"Waterbenders who are stronger can overcome a bloodbender's hold on them." Ginny said gritting her teeth as she was struggling to speak. "Though this bitch is clearly strong given that she can even bloodbend a little like this, all tied up and during the day. If she was free and it was the full moon we would stand no chance against her hold at this point in our training as we haven't even begun to deal with bloodbending. The Academy only allows 7th year waterbenders to do any study in it because of the madness side effect. A side effect this cunt clearly suffers from. We wouldn't have been able to overcome her hold under most other situations."

"No you can't stop the Dark Lord." The woman yelled, "We will not be defeat…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Ron had reached her and using all his willpower he summoned up a glob of water to surround his fist. He froze it into a spiked ice ball around his fist and proceeded to punch the raving bitch who giving Azula a run for her money in the insanity department if the side of the face. There was a loud crack as her jaw broke and she slumped unconscious in the metal cables her mask askew but still covering her face.

Immediately Harry felt his body return to normal and he fell forward bracing himself with his hands so he was on his hands and knees. He had hated the feeling of being bloodbent, the feeling of being powerless, of his blood feeling like it wasn't moving. He never wanted to feel it again but Harry had to put those feelings into the back of his mind now, they had to act quickly.

"Damn I've never punched a woman like that." Ron said, "But fuck she deserved it."

"I doubt she really classifies as a woman anymore." Luna said as she walked over to embrace her new boyfriend. "she's certifiably insane, no doubt from abusing bloodbending and likely a fucked up childhood given her clearly twisted views."

"Anyway guys we have to act now whilst they're all still out cold and/or immobile." Harry said to get his friends attention. "Luna use your spirit projection to contact Master Jinora right away and tell her everything that happened here. We need the White Lotus right away to take these terrorists into custody. The rest of us will stand guard to make sure these monsters don't try anything funny."

"And ask her who the fuck is Lord Voldemort." Ginny said, "Cos I've heard the name and I know he was a bloodbender terrorist who died about 14 years ago shortly before Korra herself died but that's about it."

"I'll repeat your message verbatim Ginny" Luna said as she assumed the lotus position not noticing the cringe on Ginny's face at her words. Harry knew Luna was serious about that, language and all.

Harry and the others formed a circle around their airbender friend and looked over the 4 would be kidnappers and terrorist that they had just caught. It had been their first battle with a real enemy to the world and Harry felt that they had done well in it. They had caught the attackers without killing any or suffering an injury, let alone a fatality. None of them noticed a watery eyed man in the shadows around the side of the training arena slip away to report the failure to his master and face his wrath.

 **As expected Voldemort will be the antagonist in this book and this chapter serves as Harry's introduction to his followers and views. As usual the next chapter will be uploaded in a week's time. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **Stringdog**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the latest chapter on time as always. Book 2 is about 25% written (rough draft) and is ahead of schedule, I should have it finished in a fortnight. Enjoy.  
**

 **Disclaimer: As always I do not own either of these fictional universes.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Your certain she said Voldemort?" Jinora asked.

The 4 would be kidnappers had been taken into custody shortly after Luna had contacted Jinora with he spirit projection. There was a unit of White Lotus guards stationed at the Academy at all times just in case of this sort of event, though with the discovery of the Avatar the number of guards had been increased as it was the White Lotus's job to protect the Avatar. They had arrived swiftly and taken the 4 into custody. It appeared that the 4 terrorists were wanted criminals that had been on the run for over a decade with few leads as to their whereabouts. The guards had slapped a pair of platinum cuffs onto the metalbender and a full body restraint plus blindfold and gag on the bloodbender. Now all 4 were sitting in Jinora's office after having brought in extra chairs so they could all sit. Along with Jinora were Masters Albus and Bolin, likely because they were former High Chairs of the Academy Harry theorized.

"That's what she said." Harry answered. "I've heard the name but I know very little about him other than that he died supposedly 14 years ago in what would become Korra's last battle but that's it."

"Furthermore who the fuck were those 4 fanatics that tried to take Harry." Ron said.

"Ignoring your language Ronald I guess you all should hear the full story." Albus said with a touch of sadness in his voice. "We had hoped that Voldemort had perished 14 years but the appearance and testimony of these 4 proves he's still alive. I was one of the few who believed that he was still alive as there was no body and someone as cunning as Voldemort would use the nature of his defeat to fake his own death. Besides he was too powerful to die from a simple fall."

"The history of Voldemort is rarely spoken or taught as it is still so recent in all our minds. It is also a tragic history as Korra was the last of his countless victims." Jinora said. Harry could tell that even after 14 years it was still a painful memory to her. "He was, is, a bender supremacist and a bending purist. He preaches that benders are inherently superior to nonbenders because of our abilities to bend the elements. That power, according to him, gives benders the right to rule the nations and the world. He saw the Academy as the pinnacle of this view, a place to train and teach the benders of the world that they are the superior race. His philosophies began being spread years before the creation of the Academy and kept preaching that his philosophy was the only way to achieve balance in the world even after he began his war for dominance. Naturally Korra disagreed with this philosophy and interpretation of the Academy's purpose as it was created for benders and nonbenders alike. She opposed Voldemort from the beginning and he would become her longest tenured enemy. The war Voldemort waged against the world in general and Korra in particular lasted for 11 years."

"He is probably the best waterbender in recorded history." Bolin said taking up the tale from Jinora. "When he brought his cause out of the shadows and into open conflict 25 years ago we tried to find out as much about him as possible. We knew little as Voldemort was not his real name but the abilities he possessed matched only one known waterbender at the time. It was hard as he was similar to Amon and Yakone but we couldn't find a provable relation between them. From what we were able to gather we know he was born to a female swampbender and a minor Earth Kingdom noble was wasn't a bender and that his mother ran off with the noble but the man abandoned her when he learned she was pregnant. He was born and raised in an orphanage in the Earth Kingdom before Master Albus and Korra were alerted to his abilities and arranged for him to be sent to the Northern Water Tribe for training. We believe he ultimately killed his father and paternal grandparents but that could never be proven. When he began to attack targets in the open we realized that he was more than just an exceptional waterbender but also a bloodbender who could bloodbend during the day like Amon, Tarrlok and Yakone. We had been hearing rumors of such a bloodbender returning to the world but it wasn't until 25 years ago that they were confirmed. He has never showed the ability to psychic bloodbend but I wouldn't be surprised if he could do that."

"What was his original name?" Harry asked.

"Tom Riddle." Albus replied. "At least that's what his mother called him. He was named after his father so we believe he changed his name to Voldemort to shed his one provable connection to a nonbender, the inferior race in his eyes."

"So what happened 14 years ago?" Ginny asked, "Dad may have been the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe back then but he has rarely spoken of the war. We know there was one that ended shortly before Korra's death but not much more."

"Well it all started 25 years ago, 2 years after the Academy was founded. The Purity War as it was called back then and it lasted 11 years." Albus said, "He had been preaching for years before then but it was only when he had enough followers and supporters to take his views to the next level. He justified the violence and deaths as part of a war to restore balance to the world, or at least his warped view of balance. His message was very seductive to benders especially after the Equalist crisis and the threat Amon had posed. Voldemort's claims that Amon's movement showed the threat that nonbenders were to benders and how benders should band together to reclaim the world from the inferior masses. Korra naturally disagreed with that, her wife being a nonbender and all, and refused to side with Voldemort. As a result he labeled her a blood traitor to benders and labeled all of them criminals to balance and began his war against them and nonbenders. In addition he felt that benders should only reproduce with other benders in order to keep the blood lines of benders pure."

"But what about the children of nonbenders who can bend?" Harry asked, "Some of them are some of the best benders in history. Toph, Katara, Mako and yourself Master Bolin."

"Voldemort felt that while they are benders and all benders are superior to nonbenders those who were the children of nonbenders were tainted by their parents' impurity and thus less skilled than purebloods, benders born to benders with a long lineage of benders. Those who were born to nonbenders were what he called mudbloods." Jinora said showing clear disgust at the last word. "They could join but they had to know their place at the bottom of the purity scale. It was disgusting how racist he was but it was a seductive message nonetheless. It was especially seductive to disenfranchised and those who felt that equality laws mandating equal treatment to nonbenders actually discriminated against benders as it forced them to not consider bending as a deciding factor. True some of the more zealous proponents of equality laws took it too far and did discriminate against benders because they were benders but those cases weren't the norm and the courts tended to do the right thing in siding with benders when discrimination against them was clear."

"It finally reached a climax 14 years ago in a battle in Republic City." Bolin said taking up the story again. "Voldemort felt he was ready to take the United Republic and attacked Republic City. Korra and Voldemort battled in the city that day until Voldemort used bloodbending on her. As with Amon Korra broke free of his hold, though she had to do so in the Avatar State and while in the Avatar State she wounded Voldemort and earthbent him into the sky and into the Foggy Swamp. She should taken away his bending but she was never like Aang in that case as Korra had no qualms about killing her enemies in battle. Also I'm not sure she knew how to take a person's bending with energybending, only how to restore it. His body landed somewhere in the Swamp and while it wasn't recovered it was assumed that he couldn't possible have survived the fall or the wounds he suffered in the fight with Korra. Now that assumption has unfortunately been proven false. Only one of his supporters was caught in that battle but a handful were caught in the years after while a few more were identified by a former supported who gave us a bunch of names in exchange for a more lenient sentence."

"Supporters?" Luna asked. "That madwoman said they were called the Death Eaters."

"Yes that is the name Voldemort gave them." Albus said. "The name's origin is unknown but they certainly had no compunctions in killing people who stood in their way."

"Including Korra?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately she was the last casualty of the war." Jinora said sadly.

"I always thought it was the poison from Zaheer that had finally killed her." Luna said. "That was the official story anyway."

"That is what killed her." Jinora confirmed, "But it was because of Voldemort that she died. She had removed it all herself under the guidance of Toph 3 years after she was poisoned but there were still minute traces of it in her bloodstream that not even a metalbender of Toph's caliber could detect. There wasn't enough to impair her but it was there. Only a bloodbender of Voldemort's skill would have been able to find the traces in her blood and somehow he found a way to release it during their duel. When he bloodbent her he must have unleashed the poison dissolved in her blood into her body. She died a month later from it as the amounts were too small to be metalbent out and she was too old to fight it as well as she had in her late teens/early 20s. Voldemort never had qualms about killing those who disagreed with him, we believe the terror and fear he caused in the world by his actions were part of his strategy to force the world into submission. He always justified his actions by claiming he was acting in the name of balance."

"What do you think actually happened to him?" Ginny asked.

"I'm guessing he used his waterbending to save himself from the fall." Albus said. "He was probably badly injured and was likely nursed back to health by some of his followers. The Foggy Swamp is a vast region of the Earth Kingdom and even the swampbenders don't know how to navigate it all. As he was assumed dead King Wu didn't have the Swamp searched as thoroughly as possible. Well that and the fact that it is easy to get lost in the Swamp. I believe that Voldemort has been biding his time until the new Avatar was found so that he could possibly try to twist you to his cause. Thankfully your family is not one of the several under suspicion for supporting Voldemort or the Dark Lord as his followers call him."

"And what of the 4 Death Eaters as you call them who were captured when they failed to take Harry?" Ron asked. "I heard the White Lotus say that all 4 had been wanted criminals."

"Yes all 4 were wanted Death Eaters who had been identified by the aforementioned informant." Jinora said, "The water and bloodbender who you captured was the biggest fish you helped apprehend. Very well done Harry by the way as she's one of the best benders in his forces and escaped capture before while in transit to the Water Supermax Prison. Her name is Bellatrix and she is from a noble family in the Northern Water Tribe. She is also your godfather Sirius's cousin."

"Makes sense Sirius always said his family were bender supremacist." Harry said not surprised at all at the relation. From Sirius had told him many of the Northern Water Tribe noble families were related in order to preserve the purity of bending.

"Yes that family is one of the oldest, purist and most racist in the Northern Water Tribe and Sirius was an oddity that he rebelled against that norm." Jinora said before continued. "She along with her husband, a senior member of the Northern Water Tribal Council who despite his conviction has not been stripped of his title and rank, her brother-in-law and an airbender, they are all some of the most fanatical supporters of Voldemort were caught shortly after the war and charged with the torture and murder of Lord Frank and Lady Alice of the Fire Nation. Neville's parents. All were convicted and received life sentences without parole but while in transit Bellatrix escaped using bloodbending as it was previously unknown that she could bloodbend. Now she and the other three will be sent to the special Supermax Prisons set up by the White Lotus years ago to hold Zaheer and his co-conspirators. I'm sorry Neville I didn't ask how you are after having to confront the woman who killed your parents."

"I'm fine Master Jinora." Neville said quietly. He hadn't spoken yet and Harry guessed that this was the reason why. "It was hard to be confronted by her but I'm very happy that she has finally been captured. I do not think I could have defeated if it had been me, not Harry, facing her."

"Good to see you are doing well." Albus said to his student. "Though I am sure you could have held your own against her, you are more talented than you think Neville. As for the others the metalbender was identified as a known Death Eater called Travers. He was wanted for the murder a noble family in the Earth Kingdom, the McKinnon family. They were a bending family but they supported Korra and were the main opposition to Travers in his home state of Skrit. He slaughtered them all but it wasn't until after the war that he was identified as the culprit. Alas he fled the state before capture and has been on the run until today. He was sentenced to life without parole in the Earthbending Supermax Prison in absentia. Then there was that firebender, a capture almost as big as Bellatrix. His name is Rookwood and he was Voldemort's spymaster. He ran a network of spies in the Fire Nation when he worked for the government there and continued to spy when he was transferred to Republic City. He gained his positions and contacts mainly because he was part of the Fire Nation nobility. Many careers were ruined when he was identified. In fact he was so skilled that he wasn't even a suspected Death Eater until after his identity was revealed. He was informed through his network and fled before he could be apprehended. As with Travers he received a life sentence without parole, though the Firebending Supermax Prison not the Earthbending one, in absentia."

"And what of the airbender?" Luna asked, "It is not normal for a trained airbender like that to be radicalized."

"His name is Dolohov." Jinora said the anger clear in her voice. "He was an air master in the Air Nation stationed as a diplomatic attaché to the Air Nation Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe but in reality he was spying on them. He was identified as a Death Eater after the war and as the perpetrator of a double homicide in the Southern Water Tribe that claimed the lives of 2 councilmen, Gideon and Fabian."

"Our uncles." Ron said surprised. "We were told they died before we were born but that's all we know about them."

"Yes they're deaths were believed to be natural though suspicious as both died at the same time." Jinora said, "After the war it was reveled that they had been murdered. By the time we knew Dolohov was the culprit he had left the embassy and informed the Air Nation that he had decided to go nomadic to find enlightenment so like the others he eluded capture for 13 years. However how he was radicalized is still unknown to us."

"It was a great and brave thing you 5 did helping catch these 4 dangerous criminals." Albus said the twinkle that had been gone from his eyes during the sad tale returning as he smiled at Harry and his friends. "Though I don't advise you go looking for trouble. Now all 4 are off the various White Lotus Supermax Prisons to begin their life sentences. They shouldn't be able to harm another person again."

"What is going to be done about Voldemort and his fanatical followers?" Harry asked. He was trying to not show it but he was nervous now that a madman was after him. However that seemed to be par for the course for the Avatar.

"For now the White Lotus, RCPD, Imperial Bureau of Investigation (IBI), the Fire Nation Investigative Service (FNIS) and the Southern Water Tribal Fugitive Hunter Squad (SWTHS) will be informed of the potential return of Voldemort." Jinora said, "He will go to the top of their most wanted list as a precaution, despite there being no confirmation other than the word of a fugitive madwoman that Voldemort is still alive. The investigation will be kept quite though so as to not cause a panic."

"In addition I have reformed the Order of the Phoenix as a precaution." Albus said before elaborating after all he received was blank stares from Harry and his friends. "It was a clandestine, international, group similar to the White Lotus except dedicated purely to fighting and countering Voldemort."

"What of the other two Water Tribes?" Ron asked, "Surely if he is in the Swamp then the Foggy Swamp Tribe would make the most sense."

"It would" Bolin agreed. "However they don't have any law enforcement services. Something to do with living off the Swamp is more important. However they are used as expert trackers in the Swamp. As for the Northern Water Tribe well after the arrest of Councilman Rodolphus the trust in them, especially with regards to Death Eater matters, doesn't exist. For years though the Northern Water Tribe has always been just on the right side of legal in regards to equality laws and are known for their bending purity and bender supremacist views, hell Chief Lucius has been under suspicion for Death Eater activities for years but is too connected to go after without and iron tight case. I for one however believe that Chief Lucius is a Death Eater and hiding some of his fugitive friends."

"You need to focus on mastering the elements young Avatar." Jinora said, "I have no doubt that in the long run you will have to face Voldemort should he be alive, it is the nature of being the Avatar, but that is likely not for a while and you should be as prepared as possible for the confrontation. In the meantime the White Lotus presence will be increased at the Academy and its borders so as to prevent another attempt like this should Voldemort try again."

"Yes and you are ready to move onto the advanced firebending techniques." Albus said smiling at Harry his eyes twinkling. "The final stage of your training before your test is will begin next week."

Harry just nodded at Albus's words before rising and bowing to the masters. He knew that he and his friends would have to train twice as hard as before to defeat this threat when the time came. Turning Harry and his friends left the office without another word. Harry still had more questions, and he knew his friends had some as well, but those could be asked at a later date.

 _White Lotus Waterbending Supermax Prison – Dormant Volcano, Southern Fire Nation_

The prison was used for only the most notorious and violent waterbending criminals who couldn't be housed in other prisons or who had committed crimes in multiple nations and all prisoners here where serving life without parole sentences. With one exception it was the same in all 4 of the White Lotus Supermax Prisons.

Bellatrix was wheeled on her gurney around the metal platform that circled the interior of the prison. The dry air helped remove any traces of water thus preventing any waterbending. She was being wheeled towards a metal door in the wall of the volcano. Inside was a short metal corridor with 5 doors on each side. The corridor Bellatrix was now in was the most secure area of the prison. It was designed to house convicted bloodbenders in special cells with specific precautions enacted during the full moon to negate their bloodbending.

At the end of the corridor was a White Lotus guard sporting a red band on his arm. He was a licensed bloodbender. There were only a few licensed bloodbenders in the world. Only White Lotus waterbenders could even be trained in the art and the training was a rigorous process to make sure they didn't go mad from the bending. They were only allowed to bloodbend extreme cases. They could only use it in self defense, it was the only time someone could legally bloodbend. To Bellatrix this made them weak as bloodbending was the ultimate sign of strength and the most powerful bending art.

Bellatrix was bound in a straight jacket, leg restraints, a gag and a blindfold. At the same time she was strapped to a gurney. This was standard operating procedure for a known bloodbender just in case the didn't need the full moon to bloodbend. Bellatrix had shown the potential to be able to bloodbend without the full moon so she knew that she would be monitored closely.

After the Equalist crisis and the actions of Councilman Tarrlok the use of bloodbending on another human, even if the bending didn't result in death, was punishable by a sentence of life without parole. The wing had been created after the Red Lotus insurrection to house criminal bloodbenders. Those convicted of bloodbending were locked in metal cells deep in the volcano. The air was kept dry with the moisture constantly being sucked out of the cell. Inside the cell was a metal shelf for a bed and a hole in the corner to serve as a toilet. They weren't allowed to shower to prevent them from being in contact with water. Twice a day they were given a meal of rice and stale bread along with two special hydration tablets, developed by Future Industries that rehydrated the body for use in areas where water was scarce. They were mainly used in the Si Wong Desert but they were also used to prevent dehydration of waterbending prisoners.

Bellatrix felt her gurney stop and the straps being removed with metalbending. She was roughly pushed forward and fell into her new cell. She turned from her position on the floor to glare up at the White Lotus guard who had dumped her in the cell.

"Enjoy the rest of your life bitch." The metalbender said with a laugh as he shut and locked the door to her dry metal cell.

"The Dark Lord will come and free his most loyal servant and those who are loyal to him and his righteous cause." Bellatrix yelled at the closed door as she rose and threw herself against it cackling with insane laughter. "You have just signed your death warrants you fucking blood traitors. You can't illegally detain your fellow benders and get away with it forever."

 _White Lotus Airbending Supermax Prison – Mountains outside of Republic City_

Dolohov shuffled forward flanked by two White Lotus guards. Iron cuffs chained his wrists and ankles and they were connected by chains to a heavy metal band around his waist. All he could do is shuffle. The chains were designed to prevent him from making any movement that would allow him to airbend effectively.

The air prison had been built decades ago to hold Zaheer after he got airbending in the fall out from Harmonic Convergence during his second and final stint in prison. Since Zaheer's death the prison had been converted to hold airbending criminals who committed heinous crimes. There hadn't been many in its short history.

Dolohov entered through the large doors and was lead to the elevator set into the far wall. The elevator lowered him and his guards to the antechamber before the prison. The two guards at the metal door to the cell opened just enough for him to walk in. Once inside his cuffs were removed the door was slammed shut behind him.

Dolohov looked around the single room. It was a spacious cavern lit by green crystals in the wall giving the room a soft green tinge. It had been renovated since Zaheer had occupied the room, now there were 30 beds earthbent into the walls of the cavern. A shower and toilet were at the far end in one corner, workout equipment in the other corner and tables in the center for Pai Sho and other games. It was the only one of the 4 prisons that didn't have individual cells.

Dolohov looked around the dormitory style room and noted that there were only 12 other prisoners in the room. 6 were triad members based on their tattoos, one was a normal looking man with no tattoos, Air Nation or triad, that Dolohov recognized as a Red Lotus assassin convicted of several high profile murders in the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Then there was an air master complete with tattoos and two bald apprentices in their early 20s. Dolohov knew that the man was called Dao Ma and that he and his apprentices were serving life for trying to overthrow Jinora and the Air Nation and make it in his own image some 8 years ago. The last 2 were fellow Death Eaters arrested over 13 years ago.

The first Dolohov recognized was Mulciber. A platypus bear of a man, complete with copious amounts body hair, a wild beard and a mane of black and silver hair. He was the son of a triad member who had received airbending during Harmonic Convergence. He had been elevated to the Death Eaters for his ruthless streak and willingness to kill, which he did for Voldemort in ordered to help unify the triads into the Unified Triad that existed today. He had been arrested during the last battle 14 years ago when he had been incapacitated by Bolin's lavabending.

The other Death Eater was a 30ish man with thick straw covered hair that hung down to his shoulders. His name was Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Jr. and was the son of the former Attorney General of the United Republic and a successful earthbending noble, Barty Crouch Sr. Crouch Jr. was one of the rare individuals still being born with airbending to parents of different elements and nations. It was a phenomenon that was still unexplained. His father never let him join the Air Nation but other than that he ignored him which caused him to rebel against the his father. He was easy to radicalize because of had been arrested with Bellatrix and her crew 13 years ago in the Fire Nation following the murders of Lord Frank and Lady Alice. His arrest, conviction and sentence of life without parole, at the hands of his own father no less, ultimately ruined Crouch's chances of becoming President of the United Republic. This was especially aggravated by his son's courtroom pleas and meltdown, one Dolohov knew was an act because Crouch Jr. was one of the most fanatical and loyal supporters of their righteous cause.

Dolohov smiled. He knew his lord and master would come and free them all in due course. The war had begun again and the Dark Lord would need his loyal supports soon. Now all they had to do was convert the other prisoners to their cause, if not as true believers than as warm bodies for their forces.

 _White Lotus Firebending Supermax Prison – Frozen Tundra near the South Pole_

Rookwood walked along the frigid ice tunnel carved deep into the ice sheets of the southern tundra. Shackled at the wrists and dressed in just enough clothes to prevent hypothermia and frostbite but not enough to prevent him from losing his firebending, which he had already lost, due to the cold. Only the breathe of the dragon technique could prevent extreme colds from nullifying a firebender's bending. However the technique was a closely guarded secret of the Fire Nation Royal Family.

As he walked down the corridor Rookwood could see that almost all of the cells were occupied. The nature of fire caused a lot of people to go power mad and thus by population proportion the Fire Nation had the most criminals, despite the Earthbending Supermax Prison holding more benders captive. Near the end of the corridor was a steel bar door that was open. The White Lotus guards escorting him pushed him into the cell and removed the cuffs with metalbending before closing and locking to door.

"Enjoy freezing your balls off for the rest of your miserable life you piece of shit." The guard said as he turned away and walked away.

Rookwood didn't say anything. He didn't need too. He knew his master would be back to free him from his false imprisonment soon. Besides this was were the traitor Karkaroff was imprisoned and Rookwood was looking forward to his revenge when the time came. His only worry was that of the 4 prisons only this one had been moved from its original location in the Northern Water Tribe and that was due to the correct and noble views of the North putting off the rest of the world from trusting them.

 _White Lotus Earthbending Supermax Prison – Wooden Platform in the middle of the Ocean_

Travers was lead off the motor boat onto the wooden jetty of the prison. His wrists were bound with ice cuffs, it was freezing but an ingenious new idea for metalbending criminals. He was flanked by two waterbending White Lotus guards. The wooden prison in the middle of the ocean for high profile earth and metalbenders had been built for the lavabender Ghazan and only him but over the years since his suicide the prison had been expanded to house multiple prisoners in individual wooden cells modeled off the one that housed Ghazan, which meant that the inmates would get wet when it rained. The expansion had been necessary to house Kuvira and her senior leaders who could earthbend, all had been sentenced to life without parole. The only metal allowed, including in the boats coming to the prison, was platinum as it was too pure to bend.

The White Lotus guards lead Travers to an empty cell in the central isle of the prison and placed in it. Once the door was closed the ice cuffs were melted and returned to the guard's water skin. The cell was barren with no bed or even a blanket but seeing as the prison was located near the equator the weather was never too cold. It was warm enough that all Travers wore were a pair of gray prison pants. He sat down in the corner of the cell, his bare back against the wooden wall.

"Travers is that you." A voice said from the cell next to him. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Travers looked into the cell next to him and smiled. The man next to him was thin and wearing a gray vest and pants. His dark hair was long and lank and hung all the way down to his elbows and dark eyes with hooded lids. His beard too was long and greasy. It was to be expected from a man who had spent 13 years in prison.

"Rabastan that you, you ugly bastard?" Travers said. "I should have expected you to be here after your arrest 13 years ago."

"Where did you think a gifted pureblood earth and metalbender like myself would end up?" Rabastan said with a short laugh, "though I dispute the claim that I am a criminal. After all we are just defending true balance and justice here and those fucking traitors labeled us the criminals."

"Very true my brother." Travers said shaking his head.

"So how did someone as talented as you end up here?" Rabastan asked again. "I would have expected one of the more stupid earthbenders like Rowle or Goyle would end up here before you."

"Neither of those two have had their identities compromised." Travers said.

"You were compromised?" Rabastan asked shocked. "I know I was foolish enough to get caught right after justly executing those blood traitors for not giving us the information on the Dark Lord's whereabouts that we knew they had. Our fault for taking our sweet time with that fine Lady Alice, the memory of her tight cunt keeps me going in here though I don't masturbate here as that would be wrong. I thought you would be more smart though."

"Unfortunately Karkaroff betrayed me after he was caught about a month after you." Travers said with anger. "Fucker ratted me out for the McKinnon Massacre as he called it and they sent a unit of IBI Special Agents to arrest me. I escaped before they could arrive and fled to join our master in the Swamp."

"That wasn't a massacre." Rabastan said, "That was a legal execution of three traitors to balance, purity and the natural order. Fools. Did Karkaroff at least get punished for his treason?"

"Unfortunately not." Travers said, "From the Dark Lord's spies we gathered that Karkaroff was trying to get out of prison by betraying us. Because none of us were caught all he got was a reduced sentence of 20 years in the Firebending Supermax Prison."

"He'll get his punishment someday." Rabastan said angrily. "Anyway again what the fuck did you do to get sent to this abomination? I doubt you were captured in the Swamp after over a decade of hiding there. We knew the Dark Lord was likely in the Swamp but we couldn't be certain that's why we needed the information those traitors had."

"No I wasn't captured by the authorities looking for me, nor was I caught in the Swamp." Travers confirmed. "I was caught trying to persuade the new Avatar to join us and if he didn't then to capture him and bring him to the Dark Lord for the Dark Lord's righteous judgment."

"The new Avatar has been found?" Rabastan asked surprised. "We don't get to hear world news out here in this fucking shithole."

"Yup an earthbender from the Imperial State of Omashu." Travers said, "Me, Bellatrix, Rookwood and Dolohov were sent on the mission. All of us were identified by Karkaroff or in the case of your sister-in-law at least a known Death Eater so that we couldn't jeopardize the identities of some of the more well placed Death Eaters."

"Good plan but how did you 4 get caught by one kid?"

"It was him and his friends who caught us." Travers said with a hint of shame in his voice. "We underestimated them. The Avatar is the best earthbender I have ever seen. Not only can he earthbend and metalbend but he can lavabend as well. Pure lavabending not just the hybrid shit of fire and earthbending previous Avatars have been able to do but pure lavabending the way Ghazan created. The others were almost as good. The waterbender I was facing, Prince Ron the son of the Southern Water Tribe Chieftain and notorious blood traitor and criminal Arthur lured me into a trap to freeze after getting a lucky shot on me. I was to focused on killing the fucking peasant to realized he had maneuvered me over a water grate, I won't make that mistake again. Then I watched as Dolohov allowed a bolt of lightning take out his glider before he too was frozen by a waterbender, the peasant's sister, and then I saw Rookwood get all the air around him removed by some airbender chick until he passed out. It was a move I've never seen but could be useful to use to kill many people at once using airbending, at the moment it's the weakest element for that."

"Damn the new Team Avatar sounds as good as the previous ones." Rabastan said shaking his head, "I'm surprised that my sister-in-law was caught I would have thought she would die before she was caught. Rodolphus will be pleased to have his wife there with him even if it was an arranged marriage for the sake of purity."

"I doubt he will know." Travers said, "She's probably going to be in a special bloodbending unit though likely right next to him."

"They were both good at that aspect of waterbending." Rabastan said. 'She did especially enjoy it, probably got off on bloodbending she was a sick fucking freak. I won't lie it has been hard over the last 13 years without my brother being here with me but that is the price of being born to two different benders. It was useful though back in the day."

"Well the day is about to return." Travers said confidently. "The Dark Lord is back and soon we will restore balance and purity to the world, something this world has severely lacked for centuries. Nothing and no one will stand in our way."

There was a low chuckle from the cell right across the aisle from Travers's cell. Travers stood and walked to the front of his cell to look at the person across from him. He saw an elderly woman in tattered gray prison clothes with long ash colored hair. She had a black birthmark just below her right eye.

"Good luck with that." the woman said in a cracked voice of someone who hadn't spoken much in years. "I've been in this shithole for over 60 years, it was rebuilt and expanded for me and my most loyal supporters, supporters who worshiped me just as much as you worship Voldemort. There hasn't been a breakout from this joint since Ghazan did it and he had help from Zaheer."

"Wait I recognize you." Travers said realizing who was speaking. "Your Kuvira aren't you?"

"I've been across from the most notorious tyrant in Earth Kingdom history for 13 years and you haven't said a word all this time." Rabastan said surprised walking to the front of his own cell. "I thought you had died years ago and long before my false detention here began."

"No I have just been rotting in here all this time." Kuvira said, "I try not to advertise who I am. My time has come and gone. I failed and so will Voldemort."

"What makes you think that?" Travers demanded.

"Simple" Kuvira laughed, "The Avatar will stop him. The power of the Avatar is too great for anyone to stand against. I have tried, Zaheer tried, Unalaq tried, Tarrlok and Amon tried, Yakone tried, Ozai tried, and countless more before them have tried and all have failed."

"The Dark Lord and Sozin succeeded in killing Avatars." Rabastan countered.

"They succeeded in getting rid of the Avatar they were facing at the time that is true." Kuvira conceded. "Though your master was defeated as well. Both only succeeded because of additional factors. The volcano in Sozin's case and the poison in Korra's, at least that is what I have heard about how she died from listening to the guards here. No in the long run the Avatar always wins. So long as the Avatar cycle continues there will be one to stop those who the Avatar perceives as creating an imbalance. Zaheer had the right idea in that kidnapping the Avatar while young and brainwashing her would have brought her in line with his goals but Korra was the only know Avatar found so young. Most aren't revealed until they are 16 and as such would be harder to influence with an outside philosophy. However you may be in an interesting situation that could be to your advantage. One I was not in."

"And that is." Travers said.

"One condition for my information." Kuvira said.

"That is?" Rabastan said.

"Take me with you when you do get busted out of this hellhole." Kuvira said, "I said I would take any punishment the world deemed appropriate but after serving over 60 years of a life sentence I have realized I don't want to die in here. I want to die free."

"So long as you pledge loyalty to the Dark Lord and give him all your knowledge on your failings with the Avatar and how you think we should handle the new Avatar." Travers said.

"Done" Kuvira replied with conviction. "So long as I am freed all my knowledge is his, even if I disagree with some of his philosophies. If that is the price of freedom then I will take it."

Travers smiled. Having someone like Kuvira on their side would be a huge advantage. She has had experience fighting the Avatar and may know what to do to defeat him. With her their ranks would grow even more when the Dark Lord came to free them from this false imprisonment. So what if she didn't fully sympathize with him, she was an old crone and once her info was obtained the Dark Lord could kill her if he wanted. Travers laid down in his cell and closed his eyes. All there was to do now was wait for his inevitable freedom.

 **As usual the next chapter will be published in a week's time. While the story isn't yet at an M rating it is drawing close to the point where I will raise the rating to M. Read, review and enjoy it.**

 **Stringdog**


	8. Chapter 8

**One thing I will try to do is when I post a new chapter I will answer any questions that have been asked in reviews in between postings that are about this story and not my themes and concepts because if you don't like them then don't read my work. As such there are two questions to answer after a review last week. The first is in regards to Harry's animal companion and whether or not it will be a spirit and the second asks about whether or not a nonbender will become a member of Team Avatar as the previous two Avatars have had a nonbender. So without any spoilers here are my answers.  
**

 **1\. Yes Harry will have an animal companion, no it will not be a spirit as non have been in the series and that includes Wan's companion. However the animal will not be introduced until the 1st chapter of Book 2 though the animal will not have a major role until Book 3. This is more because of the story arcs of Books 1 and 2 preclude the need for an animal companion. Besides it is never clear if the animal is supposed to be found before or after the revelation of the Avatar.**

 **2\. No there will not be a nonbender in Team Avatar. The Team is set from this point on. I did consider it but as I wanted all magic users to be benders it was hard to have a nonbender as I do not create my own characters, well I do but only as background characters, and the only muggle Harry really knows that is his own age is Dudley and I didn't want to use him in that role. Dudley will make an appearance in Book 3 though.**

 **Anyway I hope that clarifies those two points so here is the latest chapter on time as always. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing pertaining to these two great works of fiction.  
**

 **Chapter 8**

It had been a month since the attempt to kidnap Harry in the arena and nothing new had happened. The 4 individuals were in the White Lotus Supermax bending prisons now and serving out their life sentences. In that month Harry and his friends, the new Team Avatar as they had begun calling themselves, had been training hard just in case of another attack and to be prepared. Plus Harry really wanted to master firebending so that by the time the winter break rolled around he would be ready for his test.

That training had paid off as Harry felt he was ready to take his firebending mastery test and Master Albus had agreed with his assessment when Harry had asked the venerable master if he could take the test. He had mastered all the techniques to be deemed a master in firebending, the sub-bending arts were always considered above master level. Now he had to prove that he had mastered firebending and the only way to do that was through combat. It was a tradition in firebending. Harry didn't need to win the contest just prove to Master Albus or one of the other firebending teachers at the Academy that he could hold his own in combat and display his knowledge of offensive and defensive firebending. However Harry wanted to win the fight.

Harry was standing on a small stage in the Fire House Banquet Hall with Master Albus. The hall was the only place in the Fire House which was big enough to hold all the firebending students who were masters. Normally for a mastery test a notice would be plastered on the boards in the common rooms of the Fire House and people who wanted to take on the student to be tested would sign the attached list to the notices and then student to be tested would choose his or her opponent. The test would then happen in the practice arena in front of Master Albus or one of the other firebending teachers. However as Harry was the Avatar all the students who were masters had wanted the chance to face him when the notice went up that they had to hold this meeting in the Fire House Banquet Hall. Also many of the students at the Academy wanted to watch so the bout would be held in the competition arena where the bending tournament was held.

"Attention Fire Students" Master Albus called out to the gathered students. "Today you have been gathered here for a great opportunity that many of you have waited months for. This is of course the chance to duel the Avatar, one-on-one, in firebending so that he can prove he has mastered our bending art."

There were murmurs of excitement at this. As Harry had progressed with his firebending, faster than normal students but he was the Avatar after all, many had begun to speculate as to when the test notice for the Avatar would go up. It was the talk of the dorm on who would get the honor to face him in his test. There was even a pool going for who would be chosen. Neville had the best odds but Harry knew he wouldn't be choosing Neville so he had Neville put a bet down on who he knew he would choose. Harry only gambled when he knew he would win.

"All of you know why you have been invited here." Albus continued silencing the murmuring crowd. "You represent all the students who have passed their test and been deemed master firebenders and have volunteered to be the Avatar's opponent in his test. As such you all have the right to take on Avatar Harry in his final test to master the element of fire. You all know what that test will entail. As you have all indicated that you wish to accept the challenge from the Avatar he will now chose from amongst you who he wishes to test his skills against."

When Albus had finished all the assembled firebenders were looking at Harry with eagerness hoping they would get the honor of facing him. It was seen as one of the highest honors to be chosen to be the Avatar's opponent for his proof of mastery test and a chance for them to showcase their skills against an opponent as famous as the Avatar.

"Make your selection Avatar." Albus whispered to Harry as he stepped back to let Harry make his selection.

Harry looked over the assembled crowd of people. He knew many of them from his months in the Fire House. Some he trained with during the afternoon training sessions, others he knew from the common rooms and getting to know them. Many had wanted to talk the Avatar and try and befriend him or at least get the chance to meet a celebrity like the Avatar. This was something Harry hated, he hated being the center of attention for something he hadn't chosen but he still loved being the Avatar.

He had wanted to pick Neville at first but while it was expected he knew that he couldn't pick his friend. It would cause too many questions such as that he had only picked Neville because he knew Neville would let him win. Especially from that cunt Hermione. That bitch would never see a victory over Neville as valid but only as another example of Harry cheating.

His gaze fell up the aforementioned bushy haired plain looking bitch who was almost jumping up and down at the chance to take one Harry. Yes the arrogant, self righteous, intolerant cunt that was Hermione would make a perfect opponent. Crabbe would have done so as well for a similar reason but he was nothing more than a dumb brute who followed those with a brain while Hermione was very intelligent, enough to be deemed a leader by her peers, though her intelligence was book smart and narrow minded to the point that she saw only her own views as intelligent. Therefore making her defeat more important as well as victory all the sweeter.

No she was perfect. Not only would she underestimate him given her warped beliefs, not only did she try to undermine and belittle him at every opportunity and try and prove her superiority over him, but she would also provide excellent entertainment for the whole Academy. Beating her would give him immense satisfaction as well as prove that the bullshit she had been sprouting about being a superior bender based on her birth was false and that birth did not equate to bending skill. Hopefully his victory would humble and knock the brat down a peg or two and definitely humiliate her planet sized ego.

"I select Hermione." Harry said making up his mind.

He knew he would select her from the get go but wanted to keep all his options open. It was why he had had Neville put money on Hermione being his selection for an opponent.

"Yes" Hermione screamed jumping up in the air. "Finally the time to show my superiority and mastery of fire to all by defeating the Avatar in single combat. This will prove everything I have been saying about those of us who are first generation being the best benders. Listen all of you, hopefully when I wipe the floor with the Avatar you will all know how right I am about everything and subsequently follow me and my views like you should so that we can make the world truly equal and restore balance."

Harry just smiled at her elitist and arrogant rant. It will be fun to put her in her place in front of the entire Academy. It would prove all her so called perfect, irrefutable and unchallengeable claims were wrong. Most thought of her as nothing more than a racist, intolerant, elitist, arrogant far left joke and her quick and easy defeat at his hands, a so called pureblood, would end her. Hopefully she wouldn't snap at the defeat.

"Yes Hermione your 10 years of firebending practice and experience verses my 3 months with the art." Harry said calmly to his opponent. "We shall see who is more skilled in firebending in the arena soon."

"The Avatar has made his selection." Albus said in interrupting Hermione before she could retort and start an argument. "The duel shall occur tomorrow on the last day of the semester before the winter break and shall take place in the bending arena, not the practice one. Given the fact that it is the Avatar being tested most of the Academy, both students and masters, wish to watch this duel so it will be opened to all who wish to see it."

"Excellent." Hermione said a gleam of joy in her eyes. "I look forward to defeating an inferior bender in front of the whole Academy. It will further prove all my tolerant, inclusive and equality driven views. It will show the whole Academy that I am the best firebender in the Academy if not the world and convince those of you stupid, racist and intolerant enough to doubt me and my enlightened views."

Harry just ignored this crazy bitch and left the hall with Neville running to catch up with him. He had to prepare for the match tomorrow and wanted to do so with his friends.

The next day most of the Academy had gathered in the bending arena. This was the most packed he had seen the arena since the final of the tournament last year. At one end of the arena in the players' preparation box Harry and his friends were gathered. They had talked the night before about strategy for the duel and Harry felt confident that he could get it over with quickly. He had watched Hermione practice this semester and while she certainly knew all the moves and practiced them religiously Harry did note that she wasn't very good at firebending itself, she wasn't a natural talent or the prodigy she claimed to be. No her skill came from intense repetition and memory of forms. She had no imagination, no creativity, if it wasn't by the book it wasn't in her repertoire. She was likely not a skilled duelist as her skills were good in theory and practice but would they hold up in the heat of battle? Harry was about to test that and come to his own conclusions. All those things considered Harry had no idea why she had such a superiority complex. The only good things about her firebending that Harry saw was her control over the element and the precision she displayed with her attacks despite her attacks appearing to be easy to avoid.

At the other end of the arena in the opposite box was Hermione with a few of her sycophants. One was Justin, an earthbender and commoner who was a first generation bender, the other was an airbender girl with her master tattoos. Harry didn't recognize her other than that she was one of the 7th year students but he assumed that she must be a first generation bender as well or at least a devotee of Hermione's philosophies seeing as she was with Hermione tight before the duel.

Both Harry and Hermione were wearing canvas suits with leather armor and helmets with plastic face shields, the same stuff they would wear in the Academy's bending tournament. Dumbledore was sitting in the official's chair judging the fight. A duel of this importance would have the Head of the Fire House personally officiating and judging it.

"Good luck Harry" Ginny said kissing him.

"Yeah put that bitch in her place." Neville said. "She should learn to keep her mouth shut and her intolerant and bigoted views to herself if she isn't going to at least listen to the opposing side and engage in a healthy discourse without resorting to bullying and shaming those who do debate her."

"It will be my pleasure." Harry said.

As they had been speaking the metal jetty that took competitors from the box to the platform had been extended and Team Avatar was being brought to the platform. Harry stepped of it and waved to his friends as they returned to the box on the retreating jetty. On the other side Hermione had gotten off her jetty and was striding towards the center of the platform with purpose and confidence. Harry met her in the center circle each in their respective zone 1. He had to give it to her she did have a shit ton of confidence.

"Welcome all to the Avatar's test to prove his mastery of the element of fire." Albus said his voice amplified by the microphone in front of him so that all could hear him. "Avatar Harry as chosen to face a fellow 4th year student Hermione as his opponent in this test of fire. I shall be the judge of this duel. In order to prove that he has mastered firebending the Avatar does not necessary need to win this duel but merely prove he has control and mastery over fire and hold his own against a proven firebending master using both offensive and defensive techniques. As many of you may be unaware of how one of these tests work I will explain the rules that the Academy has created for this test. The rules are simple and similar to those employed in probending. Each competitor will begin in zone 1 and try and push their opponents back through the zones until one falls of the end. However unlike probending there is no time limit. As with probending when one goes back a section the opponent can move forward a section. They can only use fire. The Avatar cannot use earthbending and we have a Richter Scale built into the platform to prove it if he does earthbend. Hermione is not allowed to use lighting which while she can produce is a technique considered to be above master level. Also given the lethality of the technique should she use it she will be expelled for use of deadly force and possibly face criminal charges. Now begin."

As Dumbledore shouted the last Hermione attacked sending three powerful and intense fire blasts right at Harry from her fists that took Harry by surprise. Not only had her reactions be faster than he expected but the heat had been greater than Harry had seen her produce in practice. Harry smirked, this would be a little more interesting maybe she wasn't entirely by the book as he had thought. Harry easily dodged the blasts taking a light fighting stance on the balls of his feet and sent back two fire medium powered blasts at her. They were easy for Hermione to dodge but that was the purpose of the blasts, to gauge her reactions.

"Is that the best the best that you got you pureblood bastard." Hermione said the scorn and hate evident in her voice. "I knew you would be pathetic. You don't even deserve to be in the arena with a talent as great as mine let alone the same platform. Come on don't hold back just cos I'm woman or are you a sexist pig as well."

Harry smirked at the comment. He had hoped that she would interpret his attack this way, she was almost too predictable but Harry wouldn't let that blind him just in case she showed something unexpected.

"Try this on for size then you intolerant and ignorant bitch." Harry said with a grin.

Harry leapt into the air sending an arc of fire from his right foot in a diagonal arc at Hermione before she could reply. She was barely able to dodge the attack. The move wasn't in any firebending books it was one he had copied from airbending so defending against it would be tough for someone as rule orientated as Hermione. As Harry landed he leapt up again to catch Hermione off guard. This time he sent a whirlwind of flame from both his feet at Hermione as he back flipped to preserve momentum. She was still recovering from his first attack and couldn't avoid this one. The blast caught her clean in her leather chest plate lifting her off her feet and sending her crashing back into zone 2. The move was seamlessly executed and took Harry less than 30 seconds to perform.

Hermione rolled with the blow when she landed in zone 2 and leapt up with a vicious scissor kick sending fire from both feet in a continuous stream of intense heat at Harry as she righted herself. He was impressed. It was an unorthodox and unpredictable move of pure raging power. Not something he was expecting from a by the book precise fighter like Hermione. The move stunk of desperation and preservation which was the only way Hermione would use such a move, a moment when she had no other options available to her. She was likely very pissed at Harry landing an attack against her "perfect" defense.

Harry ran at the flames, he was allowed to move forward a zone after all and had begun doing so as soon as Hermione had been pushed back a zone, and launched himself into the air using fire jets from his fists at his sides to gain more height with his leap. Despite this he just barely clearing the inferno Hermione had sent at him. Harry was pretty high in the air and he knew it would hurt when he landed and preformed the move he had in mind especially without his earthbending to cushion his fall but the pain would be worth it if this worked. Wrapping his right fist in fire Harry landed in Hermione's zone 1 on one knee and punched the platform upon landing. The landing and punch hurt his knee and hand but he could tell that nothing was broken. This technique was an earthbending technique used to create a seismic wave of earth using gravity to generate power into the move but now Harry had hopefully adapted it to be a firebending move as well. Once his fist hit the platform a wave of fire shot out from the point of impart, radiating the way the earth would should he try the move with earthbending. Naturally the wave would hit Hermione where she was standing.

Hermione was forced to leap up to avoid the fire wave but she didn't use fire jets to do so and as such she was not entirely able to clear the fire. The top of the wave burnt the bottom of her right boot and likely her foot beneath it. Landing badly on the charred surface of the platform Hermione stumbled back from the injury and fell into zone 3.

Harry wasted no time in following up his advantage by charging forward a zone and sending a series of fire blasts from his fists at her prone form. Instead of going for large blasts Harry instead opted for a series of short sharp jets of fire similar to how Ron and Ginny used water in the arena. Hermione tried to dodge them as she rose but she had no time to counter. She wasn't fast enough to avoid all the blasts. Either from lack of mobility, her possible injury or both, two of the blasts got throw and struck her as she was rising and dodging them at the same time. One caught her right shoulder, just as she got to her feet, spinning her around so that the second blast took her in the lower back. The force of Harry's blasts were similar to how he earthbent so there was a lot of power behind them. The second blast was enough to send her sprawling face first into zone 4.

Hermione was able to push herself up onto her hands and knees as Harry moved into her 3rd zone. That was as much as she was able to get up before Harry kicked viciously upwards sending a vertical arc of fire from his right foot that caught Hermione in the gut while she was still down. The force of the blast lifted her spinning into the air and sent her cleanly off the end of the platform and into the water below. She landed with a sickening splash.

"The Avatar wins" Albus said to cheers from almost all of the spectators who had just watched Harry's display dominance over Hermione, the only deliberate attack she had gotten off had been the initial 3 shot salvo.

Most of them had been on his side, only the bender supremacist purists whose parents sympathized with Voldemort and those who followed the teachings of Hermione as if they were gospel lore weren't cheering. Both groups didn't like the fact that they had failed to get the Avatar onto their side and as such shunned him, not that Harry cared for the thoughts of those on the extremes, be it the right or the left. He had heard that Ron's twin brothers Fred and George had been holding bets on the fight but few were willing to bet against Harry according to Ron.

"It is in my opinion that the Avatar has clearly shown his mastery of firebending and thus passes his test and is now deemed to be a master firebender." Albus said, "He has now mastered two of the four elements."

As Albus was speaking Harry's friends had arrived on the stage to congratulate him. Ginny kissed him, Ron and Neville slapped his back while Luna just hugged him. Their public celebration was ruined when Hermione suddenly limped onto the stage haven taken the elevator up from the water to the box and limped across the now extended metal jetty. She'd removed her helmet and mask, her hair and armor soaked from the plunging. There were several scorch marks on her armor from where Harry's attacks had landed.

"The Avatar cheated!" Hermione screamed as she limped forward, since his victory Harry had retreated to the center of the platform. "He earthbent when he created that fire wave. It's the only way he could have done that illegal move. It's not in any firebending book or scroll therefore it shouldn't be allowed and he should be disqualified. The only way he could have defeated a superior bender like me is by cheating."

"No I didn't." Harry responded feeling his anger at Hermione begin to boil dangerously. Of course this horrible cunt would try and delegitimize his valid win by a false accusation, it was completely her style. "That move was pure firebending. I simply took an earthbending move I knew and used firebending instead of earthbending. If I had earthbent there would be a clear crater and ripples from the bending. That move leaves a clear and distinctive mark when executed using earthbending. It was very hard and painful to execute that move with just firebending. Furthermore the rules said I could firebend not that I had to use only firebending moves listed in books and scrolls."

"I felt the platform move when you punched it." Hermione said the insanity and hate clear in her eyes. "That is a telltale sign of earthbending. Typical of a pureblood to cheat when faced against a superior and more skilled bender such as myself."

Was this bitch serious. She had lost fair and square. Not just lost but been destroyed. She got of 3 fire blasts and one unique move during the whole match and none of them hit him. Harry looked down at his fist and saw the irrefutable proof that he had not used earthbending. He held it up so that Hermione, Albus and everyone else could see it. It was bloody and bruised from where he punched the platform without earthbending to cushion the blow.

"I'm a master earthbender." Harry said anger clear in his voice as he rose his fist so that Hermione could see the injury. "I know how to punch stone like this platform without injuring myself like this. However the only way to avoid injury is with earthbending and seeing as I couldn't in this duel, and I don't cheat, I punched the platform with only firebending. Hence the injury."

"Give me your hand Harry." Ginny said tenderly taking Harry's injured hand and calling up some water from her water skin. She began to expertly heal his hand. Harry inwardly sighed as he felt the cooling and soothing effect of waterbending healing.

"That proves nothing." Hermione yelled. It was clear that her loss had unhinged her. Harry wondered who she faced to claim her mastery of fire. "If anything it proves that you are in fact a terrible earthbender as I always knew you were. As you said a skilled earthbender wouldn't hurt themselves from a move like that but seeing as you definitely cheated and that you hurt yourself like that you must be a terrible earthbender. Further proof that purebloods are inferior to us mudbloods as you racists call us. I knew anyone who was the offspring of two benders couldn't possibly beat one of the Chosen like me."

Harry couldn't believe this chick. How delusional was she? Was she always like this or had his defeat of her caused something to snap in her mind? Harry had a feeling he would never know the answers to those questions.

"Harry beat you fair and square you completely delusional bitch." Ginny said the venom and anger dripping from her words. "No actually your a complete cunt and as a woman I hate that word but you are the dictionary definition of a fucking cunt. Why don't you for once in your delusional life accept that you have been beaten by someone who is clearly better than you at something. You aren't all powerful, you clearly aren't the best firebender in the school, just accept that you don't know everything and aren't 100% right about every issue. Master Albus I apologize for my crude and vulgar language and accept any punishment you deem fit for it."

"I will never accept such lies, especially from a pureblood, racist, elitist, arrogant little bitch like you _Princess_ Ginny." Hermione spat putting a lot of emphasis in Ginny's official title and making it sound like it was a bad thing. Harry saw Ginny wince at it and knew his girlfriend hated using her title as she felt it made her appear superior to others, it was the same with her brothers, and she never saw herself as being above others because of her noble birth and never wanted to be seen as such.

"Tell them Master Albus." Hermione continue turning a pleading look at the ancient Head of the Fire House. "Tell them the Avatar cheated. You have the technology to prove me right, not that you need to do so as I know that I am always right. As an Enlightened my word is infallible, I am always right, my views should be law. Only an Enlightened knows what the world needs to be a better, more tolerant and equal place."

Harry was just wide eyed at her escalating rants. It seemed that this defeat pushed her over some edge into complete madness, only that Bellatrix chick seemed madder than Hermione did right now. Harry hoped it was only temporary due to taking the defeat really badly.

"As a matter of fact Hermione the Avatar did not cheat." Albus said in his kindest voice as if he was trying to mollify a distraught child which is how Hermione was acting right now. The Head of the Fire House was looking intently at his bushy haired student making a scene in front of the whole school. "According to the Richter Scale set into the platform Harry never earthbent during the whole duel, including during that fine firebending move. By the way Harry you must show me how you did it that move so it could be taught to future students once all the kinks are worked out. The move he created was new and even if he had lost that move alone would have been enough to confirm him as a master. No Hermione you have lost the duel fair and square, again, and I'm sure that Harry would submit to a truth seer to prove his innocence if you don't trust the equipment. Remember Hermione non of your previous accusations of cheating in these duels have been proven by a truth seer and this time we have technology to prove Harry's account beyond a shadow of a doubt."

"He's a fucking truth seer himself." Hermione screamed swearing for the first time Harry had heard. "I'm sure he knows how to beat them besides seeing as he is a truth seer he should know that I am currently telling the truth and as such serve as proof that he cheated, if he really is as good as he claims which I doubt it."

"Sifu Albus." Harry said trying his best to ignore Hermione. "There is only one person who has ever been known to beat a truth seer and that was Azula and she was good enough to fool Toph herself, the greatest truth seer of all time, and as my friends and family can attest I am a terrible liar. If it would appease Hermione I will submit to a truth seer to prove that I am telling the entire truth about this fight. As for Hermione's words right now I am wearing boots so I cannot confirm her words as I need direct skin contact with the earth to be able to truth see but given her current state I would say she would pass a truth seer not because she knows how to beat one but because she seems to honestly believe everything she is saying is the entire, irrefutable truth."

"Very well but that is not necessary." Albus said looking at Harry. "You won fairly and proved your mastery of firebending."

"NO!" Hermione screamed, "I will not be humiliated like this by a vastly inferior bender."

Before anyone could react Hermione made a quick move with the 2 fingers on her right hand and sent a jolt of lighting straight at Harry's chest.

Harry felt himself being roughly pushed aside by Ron and Harry stumbled and fell to the floor. He watched as his best friend put himself in the path of the lightning bolt. Catching it with one hand Ron hunched over as if in pain before redirecting the lightning out his other hand right back at the now, likely, expelled firebender. Harry had never seen lightning redirection done by anyone and never heard of a waterbender being able to do it. From the looks of it it wasn't pleasant for Ron as he was still hunched over gasping for breath. Hermione easily dodged the redirected lightning and it struck the stone wall far behind her harmlessly.

"Hermione." Albus ordered with an authority Harry had not heard before. "Stand down and surrender. You have attacked another student with lethal intent and using a bending art that can easily cause death. As of this moment you are hereby expelled from the Elemental Academy and are under arrest pending criminal charges."

Harry rose and slammed his foot down pulling up a rock disk. He really wanted to turn it into a lava disk but resisted the urge as few knew he could lavabend and it had as much lethal potential as lightning. Ginny pulled water from her water skin and formed it into a water whip, Neville created a fireball and Luna took a fighting stance. Only Ron didn't join in as he was still recovering.

"Never" Hermione yelled as she spun in a circle creating a ring of intense fire around herself to protect herself. It was a high level move that impressed Harry as he knew Neville had spent weeks trying to master that particular move, he hadn't even tried it yet as it was seen as above master level. "I will never submit to the authority of an inferior bender, especially one who's authority is not valid as it goes against my views and they should be the ultimate authority in the world. I know the truth, I am the truth. I am the leader of the Enlightened, those who have had their eyes opened like me, are almost as smart as me and know that my views must be made into law for all. My vision is one of true social justice, fairness, equality, tolerance, peace and balance and should be followed without question, without complaint, without hesitation and especially without any opposition. I am equality incarnate. We Enlightened will rise up to take our rightful places as leaders of this world. Only an Enlightened leader can be a legitimate leader. Submit to my every view and idea for I alone know what is best for the world. I am also one of the Chosen, those people who have been chosen at birth by Raava herself to become benders when their parents are not. We are the most powerful and purists benders in the world for we are Chosen and did not inherit our powers. Our bending has not been diluted by being passed down over the generations making purebloods the true impure benders. I am tolerance, I am understanding, I am justice for all those who have been oppressed by the elites, by purebloods, by the incompetent fools who currently run the nations. I am what the Avatar should be and the only person who the Avatar should listen to and follow not those purebloods around him who pollute his mind. Only with me can he truly restore equality to all. Those who are with me or who want to stand with me on the side of victory and justice join me know and caste off the shackles of this oppressive society. Together we will create a true utopia one that you will all beg us to implement in your failed nations in due course. Join me now and leave this place of tyranny and oppression behind us."

With that Hermione sent a fire blast at Master Albus and then sent the fire vortex that had surrounded her out in all directions though with a focus at Team Avatar before propelling herself into the air on fire jets and diving into the water before any had the time to reach to her warped ramblings. While Harry and Neville moved forward to dissipate the fire and Albus easily did the same to the fire blast aimed at him, several students where following Hermione into the water. They were those who were already loyal to her or those who had somehow been swayed by her speeches that day.

"The Chosen shall rise a create a new world order." Several of the defectors yelled as they jumped.

As the final flames dissipated Harry just stared blankly at the spot where moments before Hermione had been.

"What the fuck was that." Harry said when he finally regained his composure. "Another self righteous, unstable, megalomaniac, extremist, zealot who thinks so highly of their so called correct views of the world that their word should be law and will achieve their goals through the use of violence."

"Just another mad, extreme villain for the Avatar to deal with." Ginny said shaking her head before taking her boyfriend's hand and leading him off the stage, quickly followed by the rest of Team Avatar with Luna helping her own still sore boyfriend.

 **As usual I will attempt to publish the next chapter next Sunday. I will point out that this is the last time Hermione will appear in Book 1, except for a brief appearance at the end of the next chapter, and the story will shift more to Voldemort going forward. That being said Hermione and her views in my story will be mentioned at various points in later chapters. Constructive reviews regarding my terrible writing, grammar, punctuation, etc. and any inconsistencies I miss in my story will be listened too and any questions regarding the story will be answered. Any reviews that complain about the fact that my well stated Hermione bashing and smart Ron decisions in this story are not to their liking or interpretation of the characters and any reviews that take my extreme depiction of a minor, antagonistic, character as a sign of my own personal views being the same as racists, intolerant and bigoted assholes or infer my support for certain people with absolutely no evidence will be ignored. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 on time as always. There were no questions in reviews this week so sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Note: This chapter deals with far left extremism and just because it is a critique of the worst elements of that movement does not mean that it is in anyway shape or form advocating for the far right. The whole premise of this story it to warn against extremes on both sides.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing associated with either of these great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 9**

"Well this is the second time in about a month that all 5 of you are here in my office following some attack on the Avatar." Jinora said looking at the new Team Avatar in front of her with kindness to show that she wasn't upset with them. Behind her were Masters Albus, Bolin and Filius. Severus was busy checking the damage of Hermione's actions. "I think you have beaten both Korra and Aang in terms of how long it took to make multiple enemies who pose a serious threat. That being said Korra did manage to piss off two bloodbenders within a few months of getting to Republic City."

"In our defense we weren't expecting Hermione to snap like that when she lost." Harry said.

"Yes we didn't seem to realize how unstable she actually was." Albus said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "As her Head of House the fault of her breakdown is on me. She always struck me as stable and in control of everything. Yes she was always intense in her views, training and certainty but she never struck me as unstable or prone to megalomania. I guess all the pressure she placed upon herself finally caused her to snap. She was a skilled firebender even if she wasn't the best and probably the smartest person in the Fire House based on book smarts."

"I've been meaning to ask about something." Harry said, "How did she pass her fire mastery test and when? She always claimed to be the best firebender in the Academy but I comfortably beat her and from what I saw in training she didn't seem to be any better than any other master with her level of experience."

"Her mastery history is as you would probably expect; complex and differing if you ask me and if you ask Hermione." Albus said, "She claimed that she was a master from the moment she arrived at the Academy though it was clear she wasn't, probably only intermediate level unlike all of you who were better than her at your respective elements when you arrived. When she was told of the test she initially refused to take it claiming it was barbaric, elitist, favored purebloods and that a true master was someone who she claimed was one based on her own apparently more equal and fair determination of master status, hence why she was a master. It was deemed to be insufficient for master status though not without merit for future review of the process. It took her the whole year to realize that she would have to take the test to be a master and another year before she was determined to be ready no matter how many times she claimed she was ready once she reluctantly accepted that the world would only see her as a master if she took the test, she continued to claim mastery in firebending. Then during her third year she tried multiple times to pass the test but failed each time. Not only losing but easily being beaten to the point that she couldn't be deemed a master. Each time she lost she claimed her opponent; usually an older pureblood student considered one of the best in the Fire House and yet who she claimed was inferior to her, cheated. Eventually she decided to take on a second year pureblood who had just achieved master and won, just. She claimed it validated her points but in reality she only just made master. She has always claimed that she was a master all along and until yesterday never volunteered for the test but she must have done so to prove her worth against the Avatar."

"That sounds just like her." Ginny said, "I apologize for my language in the arena Masters but I couldn't control my anger."

"It's ok Ginny." Jinora said with a note of sympathy. "Let it be a lesson for you on controlling your temper when dealing with a situation like that. Remember don't let emotions blind you to wisdom in situations like that. Also you still have a week of detention with Master Albus."

"I will strive to not let my emotions blind me Sifu Jinora and I accept the punishment." Ginny said with a bow. "Anyway what have y'all found out about her and her followers? Surely she left something incriminating."

"We have gathered what we could from her room and from interviewing those who knew her and decided to stay." Jinora said, "Those who have stayed are under investigation but likely they didn't want to leave the Academy for what would be a life on the run if they followed her. Unfortunately it would appear that 30 students, almost all first generation benders, and at least 2 from each dorm have left to join her cause."

"Which is?" Ron asked.

"She is basically the exact opposite of Voldemort and what he stands for." Bolin said. "Though it does not make her better than him as she claims but just as bad as him and just as extreme. She claims to be of a group known as The Enlightened. The Enlightened champion a cause that claims that only those who have been enlightened to the world, its needs and how to fix them should rule and that their views are the only laws the world needs. They claim to be far left social justice warriors who claim that the world would be better without elites, without nobility, without the rich, and that all should be equal except for rich pureblood bending elites it seems. However in reality they are as intolerant as those who they claim oppress them. They wish to oppress those the way they believe those groups have oppressed them and those they claim to protect. They also try and suppress any speech and views that go contrary to their own by claiming that speech constitutes hate speech, racism, bigotry and discrimination. They claim any who oppose them are with Voldemort and the Death Eaters though as we all know just because you don't agree with someone that doesn't make you the same as the opposing extreme. They force their views on others and claim offense, discrimination, intolerance and racism when someone counters them, doesn't believe in their cause and especially those who disprove them or accuse them of exactly what they are doing to others. The Enlightened have been on the authorities radar but never as an extremist group, basically just a bunch of rich, entitled, elitist kids and misguided university professors and intellectuals who honestly believe they are helping but in reality are blind to the actual needs of those who they claim to support and do more harm than good. They're nothing more than bullies who use equality as a justification for their actions."

"Do we know who their leader is?" Harry asked.

"From what we have gathered there are several potential leaders." Filius said, "The IBI believes the Earth Kingdom leader is Professor Cresswell a professor of language and culture at Ba Sing Se University and a first generation bender. Milo believes that Master Myrtle a 64 year old master at the Eastern Air Temple is the leader of the Air Nomad Enlightened. The FNIS, the Southern Water Department of Criminal Investigation (SWDCI) and the RCPD are unsure of leaders in their jurisdiction. The Foggy Swamp Tribe doesn't care and is likely too small to have a cell and the Northern Water Tribe has been the target of the Enlightened for years and their constant claims for the entire Tribal council to be removed and arrested because they are rich elitist pureblood benders."

"They sound like they are wide spread." Harry said.

"They may be but from what the IBI has determined their ranks are small and to qualify as a member of the Enlightened one has to prove not only intelligence and ability but also complete devotion to the cause." Bolin said. "We only know this because they tried to recruit your mother Harry, right after she graduated."

"They did." Harry said shocked. "She's never spoken of it."

"She vehemently disagreed with their policies." Bolin said. "She knew they were nothing more than intolerant bullies who wanted to seize power for themselves and make the world into their own warped image with no free discussion of ideas. Your mother is one of the smartest graduates of the Academy and an earthbender of nearly unparalleled skill hence why they tried to recruit her but she saw through them and saw who they truly were."

"Good on her not giving in to extremists." Harry said proud of his mother. She had always taught him the value of compromise, taking the middle ground and avoiding the extremes in all walks of life, political or not.

"What about the Chosen that Hermione babbled on about?" Neville asked. "I've never heard of them."

"The Chosen are relatively new from what we know." Albus said. "It would seem that they are a creation of The Enlightened likely to gain supporters and soldiers for when they inevitably resort to violence to achieve their goals. According to material we found in Hermione's room the Chosen are all first generation benders, whether they know they are Chosen or not, because they were born with bending and didn't inherit it. The Enlighten preach that the Chosen are chosen by the spirits, Raava to be precise, to be benders and as such are naturally the best and purest benders. Any offspring of a Chosen is inherently less pure and skilled but such is the nature of purity to them. To Voldemort the least pure benders are the ones born without bending parents, to the Chosen that makes them the most pure and the longer the history of benders in your family the more impure they are. They justify this claim with historical examples of skilled and powerful benders who were the children of nonbenders. People like Katara, Toph, Mako and Bolin. The Enlightened likely decided that by using the reverse logic as Voldemort to attract supporters."

"But what they don't understand how many times Mako and I were defeated and how much training it took to get to the level we reached." Bolin said shaking his head. "You see the truth is that there is no evidence that the skill of a bender is tied to their parents' abilities or lack thereof. Just look at the history of skilled benders, excluding the Avatar, Voldemort, Amon and Tarrlok are known halfbloods while Toph and Katara are first generation benders and Aang, in terms of airbending skill alone, was a pureblood. There just isn't proof that parentage translate to talent."

"We believe that this is a ploy by the Enlightened to gain more followers." Jinora said, "What is more seductive than being told you are Chosen by the spirits, by Raava herself the ultimate spirit of light, and are naturally the best benders, superior to all others. All they need to do is follow the teachings of the Enlightened, enforce them and preach their teachings."

"But it would appear that Hermione not only believes their bullshit but was smart enough to be inducted into the Enlightened." Ron said.

"Likely she was their plant in the Academy." Filius said. "She may get punished by them for leaving but she's loyal to them through and through and will likely be too valuable in the long run to them."

"Based on her rants and the writings in her room she most certainly believes every word they say and believes she is one of The Enlightened." Albus said. "And she believes that this status gives her not only the authority or the right but the prerogative to dictate and force upon others what she and The Enlightened believe to be right in how the world is supposed to be run. She calls herself a social justice warrior who campaigns for her perception of justice and to correct all the injustices she sees in the world. Whenever she sees injustice in the world she uses her own intelligence to come up with what she believes is the right course of action and ignores societal, cultural, and religious factors in implementing that justice. She cannot compromise, admit she's wrong or see how other factors play into it. Only what she says is right is right and must be followed. Also she is easily offended and claims aggression in even the smallest things and often blows them out of context. She's managed to convince herself and others of this truth, that if her views were law the world would be a perfect place for all. However in reality her views are nothing more than dictatorial and discriminatory against anything that disagrees with her to the point of a complete suppression of free speech and thought and that is how she would rule if she had any power."

"Wow that's exactly what I got from knowing her in the Fire House but I didn't realize it was that bad." Neville said. "I just thought she was some idealistic intellectual who hadn't experienced enough of the real world to know how it truly works."

"I just can't understand how anyone could believe such bullshit." Luna said. "Anyone with any intelligence wouldn't be drawn into hers or Voldemort's twisted and warped messages."

"Unfortunately both are very seductive messages for people who seek such power or who feel disenfranchised with society be it due to actions of the right or the left." Jinora said with a sigh. "There will only be a few true zealots like Hermione in the case of The Enlightened or Bellatrix in Voldemort's case who actually believe the word as gospel. Most will just be using it to gain power for themselves and who jump onto a bandwagon that they see as a way to power or they feel that the only way to reclaim rights or justice they feel they have lost is by siding with the extremes. Likely only those who truly embrace the ideology of The Enlightened, the Chosen, the Death Eaters or the senior Purists are the true zealots and ones to be cautious of."

"And the Voldemort Threat will only add to their support." Bolin said. "Likely that's what Hermione saw as her opening to gain more followers. Voldemort's philosophy is that benders should rule while nonbenders are less than human and must serve and that the older a bender's families line the purer and better they are. Therefore naturally someone with a warped, narcissistic personality like Hermione would find a way to justify the reversal of that philosophy. Especially if that person is seen by Voldemort to be the most impure bender."

"So what is her back story?" Harry asked. "It might help us understand how she was radicalized."

"Once she left I had Master Minerva pull her records and do some digging into her history in the Fire Nation before she came to the Academy." Albus began. "From what we have gathered so far her parents are middle class commoners who live on a small island in the northern Fire Nation, neither are benders. From the records in the Fire Nation her great grandparents served in the 100 year war and there is little bending evident in her family tree. Hermione however was identified to be born with firebending, the first in her family and in that community for generations which likely only fueled her narcissism. Years prior to her birth Fire Lord Izumi implemented a national policy that the Nation would train all firebenders, free of charge, in the art until they were 18 at a series of Royal Firebending Schools. There were private options of course but Izumi's school system is first class, in fact it was one of the inspirations for Korra to create this Academy. Izumi believed that this would help prevent what happened during the 100 year war when firebending was perverted by anger and hate. Anyway Hermione entered the system at the age of 7. From all accounts she was an average talent at best but there was one thing she excelled at, memorization. She's book smart and displayed an incredible, near photographic memory and work ethic that bordered on the obsessive. This allowed her to learn and master techniques at an alarming rate but she did lack a high level of natural skill and always felt she was better than she actually was. At 11 she, as with any firebender at that age, was offered the chance to come to the Academy which she accepted. She has rarely been home since."

"Her memory is her best talent." Jinora said. "It is what allowed her to master firebending as well as lightning generation. She has also shown to be a rather forceful and skilled demagogue and knows how to target the disenfranchised of society. This is partly because of her complete belief in what she sprouts and partly due to some form of coaching. Though as soon as someone disagrees with her she becomes an intolerant, arrogant bully."

"So it was her upbringing that radicalized her then?" Ron asked.

"We believe it occurred while she was in the Royal Firebending School in Royal Caldera City which was where the school within the RFS system that she attended." Filius said. "While the Firelords since the end of the 100 year war have been trying to end the animosity between the nobility and the commoners that has existed for centuries the RFS system has unfortunately been known to foster that. It is especially bad between the kids from the noble historically bending families and those who are first generation commoners."

"From our talks with the head of the RFS school in the capital it appears that from the age of 8 Hermione believed she was a prodigy, likely because of her memory." Jinora said. "However by our estimates and that of the RFS system she wasn't even close to a prodigy. In fact only two firebenders have ever been considered prodigies, Firelord Azulon and his granddaughter Princess Azula."

"Minerva did find out that one of the teachers at the RFS in Royal Caldera City, a Master Leach, took a special interest in her memory and intelligence." Albus said. "Though he has since retired from teaching. He is a first generation bender and very likely a member of the Enlightened and the leader of the Fire Nation branch however that has never been proven. I used to be the headmaster of the RFS system before joining the Academy at Korra's request and hired Leach. He was a good teacher though disagreed with a pureblood noble, Lord Karkaroff, and was pissed when he succeeded me as headmaster and not Leach. When Karkaroff was arrested and confirmed as a Death Eater Leach felt vindicated but was too old for the position of headmaster."

"So he likely indoctrinated her there." Ginny said. "At 8 a person is easily malleable and being told that she's special and powerful would be an easy way to sway her to his cause. It's no wonder that she's so extreme if she was radicalized at such a young age. She probably thinks of herself as some kind of prophet or something."

"Unfortunately we didn't capture any of her supporters when the fled." Filius said. "It appears they had an escape tunnel just in case of an emergency so we don't fully know what they thought of her."

"And what of this Leach?" Ron asked, "Whatever happened to him. If he was the one who radicalized her he should be charged with something or at least questioned."

"He retired when Hermione left for the Academy and went off the grid to parts unknown." Jinora said. "The FNIS will look for him but it is unlikely that they will find him as he hasn't been heard from since he retired."

"What about Hermione and those who left with her?" Neville asked, "What will happen to them?"

"All students who have left have been indefinitely suspended from the Elemental Academy pending an investigation into their association with The Enlightened or the Chosen." Jinora said. As the High Chair she was in charge of discipline at the Academy. "The exception is Hermione. She was automatically expelled when she tried to kill Harry in the arena. In addition to her expulsion the RCPD have charged her with 6 counts of aggravated assault, inciting terror and rebellion, 2 counts of formation and membership of a terror organization, attempted murder, attempted murder of a public figure, and treason against the United Republic. All charges stem from her rants and actions in the arena and what we discovered in her room. A warrant has been issued for her arrest by the United Republic government. She has also been added to the top 10 most wanted list in every nation, including the Northern Water Tribe though in that case it has more to do with who she is than anything else, she provides the Purists with fuel to claim that their views are correct. Unfortunately it's all part of the problem with the far right and the far left fueling each other and causing both sides to become more extreme and violent in their actions and oppression of the other side. If she is caught and convicted she faces a life sentence in the White Lotus Firebending Supermax prison despite her age. The attack on the Avatar was enough to get that sentence."

"Are we sure that all supporters left with her or are a few still left?" Harry asked.

"We cannot say for certain but there is a chance that someone as smart and well coached as Hermione wouldn't have left without having a backup plan in place just in case of such an eventuality." Bolin said. "She likely has left some spies at the Academy, people she trusted enough in that role. We are certain that Voldemort has his own spies everywhere, including the Academy. Rookwood may have been identified and now arrested but he was likely not the only well placed spy. However we cannot go on a witch hunt and have to keep this close to the vest given the sensitive nature of the investigation."

"Anyway" Filius said butting in. "That is enough of this. Master Severus is in charge of the investigation of Hermione's activities. All the nations have labeled The Enlightened and the Chosen as international terrorist organizations where they join the Death Eaters, Equalists and Red Lotus so membership of them is now a crime. Avatar Harry you are safe here at the Academy but we will once again increase the White Lotus garrison as we did not expect what Hermione did so more White Lotus guards will be a precaution just in case of something unexpected in the future. Now that you have mastered firebending it is time for you to begin you airbending training, after the winter break that is. When you return you will move into the Air House. Furthermore over the last month the Air Council has reviewed the move that Luna performed on Rookwood and deemed it a unique and new move. While more lethal than most airbending moves Master Milo loves it and we agree that the strain required to execute it by a single airbender renders it almost non lethal as the opponent will pass out before dying and the airbender won't be able to hold it to that point. It has also been deemed an above master level move given the potential lethality and required effort. Therefore Luna you have passed you final test for mastery of airbending and will receive your tattoos over the break."

"Has Master Milo given the move a name?" Luna asked the joy in her voice unmistakable.

"He has." Filius replied. "It will be called the Oxygen Vortex."

"Yes." Luna squealed jumping up and down before embracing Ron, much to his embarrassment.

"Well that's settled then." Jinora said, "You are all dismissed. Enjoy your winter break. Go home if you can though Avatar Harry you must travel with a White Lotus guard at all times given the various threats that are against you. Luna you will get you tattoos over the break so you will have to stay here. The inking ceremony will take place on Air Temple Island in a few days. It is a private ceremony that for cultural reasons and only airbenders are allowed to attend. It is the height of an airbender's achievement and communion with their element and as such sacred to us. However your dad has been informed Luna and he is on his way though he seems to think it's an invitation to move down and bring his stupid flapping glider suit contraption. Please tell him that he's not moving to Air Temple Island at least not anytime soon."

"I'll let him know but he may not listen to me." Luna said before asking. "How many others will be receiving their tattoos, if there are any others?"

"There will also be 4 other airbenders receiving their tattoos with you." Filius said, "We usual only hold the ceremony during breaks so as to not distract from classes and training. The 4 are Cho, Padma, Terry and Michael. Cho is the year above but the other 3 are all your year. Therefore it will be a little busy there. Given the spiritual requirements of airbending it is usual for this age range between for those receiving their tattoos. Jinora and Aang spent their whole lives only airbending and embracing the spirituality of airbending so they could master it at a younger age."

"Now go have some fun you all deserve it." Jinora said, "I don't expect to see any of you in my office for at least 2 weeks hopefully longer."

"One last question before we leave." Harry said and continued when he received a nod from Jinora. "What did Korra think of The Enlightened and the Chosen, if the latter were around in her day?"

"Korra really didn't have much of an opinion on them." Jinora said after a moment's consideration. "They came to her attention right at the end of her life and the height of the war with Voldemort. She did feel that they were intolerant and lacked the ability to compromise on issues. I think the only issue she ever voiced to me was that she felt that when it came to gay rights, and as the most prominent homosexual in the world it was an issue that hit close to home for Korra. She felt that while homosexuality should never be illegal and people shouldn't feel the need to hide their orientation she did understand that there were differing opinions on the issue and felt a broad discussion and compromise was in order and worked hard towards that. However The Enlightened wanted to make it a hate crime for anything, even personal opinions, to not be in favor of homosexual rights and did try to use Korra for their mission. Other than that though they were just too insignificant for her to deal with given the imminent threat of Voldemort. Now it is late so please go and enjoy a well earned break."

With that dismissal Harry and his friends rose and bowed to the High Chair of the Academy and the other gathered Heads of House. They left without another word. Harry was glad to finally get out of Jinora's office. This was just another thing for them to discus and think about going forward as Team Avatar.

"Congratulations Luna." Ron said giving his girlfriend a sideways hug and a kiss on the forehead which almost immediately turned into a full blown make out session in the area right in front of the door to Jinora's office.

"You deserve your tattoos." Ron said when they finally broke apart.

"Thanks Ron" Luna said staying in his arms and leaning into his chest. "I've been waiting for this for years. It takes a while for an airbender because of our spiritual requirements."

Harry coughed to get his friends attention. "As cute as this is we should leave here, there's much to talk about and I'm sure Jinora doesn't want to open her door and see a pair of teenagers making out."

"Good point Harry." Luna said taking Ron's hand she led him, followed by Harry, Ginny and Neville, to the elevator. It wasn't until they were outside of the building that they spoke again.

"You are a great airbender Luna." Ginny said. "This is what you deserve. You've shown that time and time again and you finally earned your tattoos unlike Ron and myself who just paid for ours."

"You are Luna." Harry agreed. "I can't wait to learn airbending with you after the break."

"Well air is seen as the opposite of earth so you may struggle with it." Luna said. "Aang struggled with earth so you may struggle with air."

"Well I'll cross that bridge if I reach it." Harry said with a smile. "But for Korra it was air that was the most opposite her personality and her hardest element and not fire, the element that is the opposite of water."

"Anyway what I want to know is when my boyfriend learned to redirect lighting like that." Luna said beaming at Ron. "That was amazing what you did and probably saved Harry's life."

"Yeah thanks Ron." Harry said kicking himself for not thanking his best friend for the risk Ron took to save his life. "You will have to teach us the technique."

"When you learn waterbending I will teach you." Ron said. "Neville likely knows it as a firebender, it's taught when learning lightning bending. As you know the technique was developed by General Iroh during the 100 year war by studying waterbenders. Both Zuko and Avatar Aang used it when attacked by Firelord Ozai. All waterbenders are taught it as it was derived from our style of bending. I don't know if earth and airbenders are taught it. Once you understand waterbending it will be easier to learn lightning redirection."

"We aren't taught it." Luna said with a little annoyance in her voice. "You should teach it to us when you teach Harry as it may be useful in the future."

"Yeah I look forward to learning it from you and Ginny after I learn airbending, as well as waterbending of course." Harry said smiling at his friends.

"I'll help as well" Neville said. "Though I never truly understood the technique and given the nature of it once can only learn the theory and never practice it as it can lead to death."

"It's hard to get the practice in." Ginny said agreeing with Neville. "Given the nature of the move and the unwillingness of anyone to be electrocuted or electrocute someone unless you're Hermione."

As they crossed the central courtyard of the campus where they would split up to return to their respective dorms Neville spoke up.

"So what are y'alls plans for the break?" he asked them. "Cos all I'm doing is going back to the Fire Nation capitol for the solstice festivities there."

"Well as you heard I will be spending it on Air Temple Island recovering from the tattooing procedure and participating in the festivities on the Island." Luna said.

"Well Ron and I want to go to the Glacial Spirits Festival down in the South Pole but its a long way to go and with the recent threats mom may not want us to return." Ginny said sadly. "Shame as it is a fun festival."

"Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you two but what with the recent events I didn't have the time." Harry said suddenly remembering looking at his girlfriend and best friend. "My mom invited you two to come to Omashu and spend the solstice there, we have a pretty good celebration ourselves and it's the least we can do after you had me over last solstice for the Glacial Spirits Festaval. Besides Omashu is only a 12 hour train ride away and she's already cleared it with your parents. Your dad thinks its a great idea for you to experience the culture of another nation over the winter solstice celebrations."

"We'd love too." Ginny said, for herself and her brother. "Are you sure though?"

"Positive I can't wait to enjoy it with you two and neither of you have been to Omashu yet." Harry said with a smile. "Besides with Dad busy getting ready for the election for the Imperial Senate, which will occur right at the end of the festival, so it will be nice to have some company."

"Then we would be honored to be there." Ron said clapping Harry on the back.

Harry smiled at this, it was going to be a fun break even if he had to have a White Lotus guard detail during it. They all said they're goodbyes for the time being before Ron and Ginny headed to the Water House, Luna back to the Air House after a long goodbye with Ron and Harry and Neville back to the Fire House.

 _Remote Island North of the Fire Nation_

A hooded figure stepped off the small motorboat and onto the hidden jetty at the northern end of the island. The boat's driver turned around and began to head back to the Fire Nation, he was a follower of The Enlightened but not one of them so he wasn't worthy of setting foot on this hallowed land where only The Enlightened were allowed. It was their sanctuary where they could go and live free of the unenlightened masses who needed them to guide them in making the right choices, aka The Enlightened's choices. It was where they could be amongst themselves, like minded individuals striving for social justice and equality for all so long as it conformed with their views. It was where they could go to be away from the aggression and hate of the world, where they could go for the sanctuary they needed from the intolerant, bigoted, racist, privileged majority. Where they could be free of the pureblood elites and those who followed them and be safe and secure. Most importantly it was their safe space.

Dressed in a blood red cloak with a deep hood that hid her face on her journey Hermione sighed as she set foot back on what was the home of the Enlightened. She knew she had escaped the law for this island was a safe place for those who thought like her, they would protect her. It was here that they planned and made policy that would make the world a better place, here where her views were actually appreciated for the perfection that they were.

As she had traveled Hermione had heard of the multitude of charges that had been leveled against her, charges that she knew were false. How could laws apply to her when she was the one who should be dictating the laws to the masses. The charges of attempted murder, terrorism and treason were simply made up to lock her away in the White Lotus Firebending Supermax prison to silence her and keep perpetuating their intolerant, racist and elitist views. She should be the one in charge of the nations and not a fugitive wanted by all the nations.

The Enlightened had heard of her show in the arena and while they had admonished her they couldn't blame her and had provided safe passage for her back home. Now she was back with the Enlightened and would be safe here amongst the only people who truly knew how the world worked. She thanked her first Master, Master Leach, for opening her eyes while she was in the RFS system and showing her her true potential. He was here now running the place with the few who had ever achieved enlightenment. Soon they would be able to execute their plan to make the world in her image and as such a better one for all within it. Those who should be in power, those with the brains and ideas for the world, in power and those who had abused it in the past in their rightful place in prison. Those too stupid to do know what to do following those like her with the intelligence to tell them what to do. As she walked up the path on the island she couldn't help but look around her island, the Island of the Enlightened.

The island itself was located to the north of the Fire Nation, so far north that it was technically outside of the boundaries of the Fire Nation. Besides until 20 years ago the island had been uninhabited and covered in trees. Now it was still mostly covered in trees with only one way onto the island on the north shore, the rest inaccessible due to high cliffs. The Enlightened compound was located in the center of the island surrounded by the trees that blanketed the island.

The compound had been created by the founding Enlightened during the early years of Voldemort's war. Those who had realized all the evils in the world, lead by Voldemort but there were many more besides him such as the current Avatar. They were a group of 5 Chosen who had found the place a safe retreat from Voldemort and his discrimination and birthed the perfect counter movement to him. One of true balance and equality for all and not the racist bullshit the Dark Lord sprouted. The founders of their order realized that they as Chosen, for 4 of the 5 founders were Chosen the 5th was a nonbender, were in fact better than anyone else and created this place to be a location where only those like them who truly knew what was best for the world could learn and perfect their laws for the world in private solitude far away from the oppressors, the tyrants and the ignorant masses.

Someday soon they would liberate the world of them and set themselves up as the leaders with Hermione being their ruler for she was the pinnacle of the Enlightened Movement and the most gifted Chosen in history. All her losses were because of her opponents cheating, the rigged system and masters who clearly favored the old purebloods elites and not a gifted first generation commoner and they certainly were not her fault and lack of skill.

She was found by Master Leach, one of the 5 founders, as a brilliant mind and a prodigy firebender, the first since Princess Azula. She was the true visionary in the world not Voldemort and certainly not the excuse of an Avatar that was Avatar Harry. He was just as racist and as intolerant as everyone else. She just had to first accept her punishment for getting expelled from the Academy but she had left some spies in place there. Time was on their side for the Avatar first had to deal with the intolerant, racist, elitist, incorrect bigot that was Voldemort. While the world focused on Voldemort, the Death Eaters and the Purists, the Enlightened and Chosen would plan their own assault on the world. Hermione knew that the only way for them to correct the world and make it into their perfect, just, enlightened and equal image they would have to resort to violence to secure power. It was a necessary evil to gain power and one that they could plan while the world was distracted with the real threat it currently faced.

Hermione smiled at this as she continued up the path to the compound. She could just make it out ahead of her where at least Master Leach and maybe a few of the other enlightened would be. The rest of the Enlightened would converge steadily in the weeks and months to come as they were forced to flee the oppressors who had dared to name them terrorists. Here they would perfect their plans for the years to come when they would shape the world for the better, by force if necessary.

 **So a few notes before I sign off. This is the last time Hermione will be seen in Book 1 but there will still be references to her sporadically as the story progresses. This is also the last chapter of Book 1 that focuses on the Enlightened and the views of the fictional organization I have created though like Hermione they will have sporadic references throughout the story. From this point on the focus will shift to Voldemort and the Death Eaters and will take an anti far right approach. Lastly of note is that Master Leach is not a character of my own creation but is in fact a reference to the first muggleborn Minister for Magic Nobby Leach who served from 1962-68 before an illness caused him to leave office shortly before his death. I used him as I needed muggleborns from the Harry Potter universe and he was old enough and important enough to use. Similarly Myrtle is Moaning Myrtle and Cresswell is Dirk Cresswell head of the goblin liaison office before Voldemort's coup and his arrest as a muggleborn. There will be other characters who appear in this story who are legitimate Harry Potter characters but have appeared in subsequent pottermore postings or been revealed through J.K. Rowling's notes. So as usual read, review and enjoy and any constructive reviews will be listened too and any questions posed will be answered at the start of chapter 10 which will be posted next Sunday. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10 on time as always. A few usual housekeeping things. Firstly no questions posed this week so no answers. Secondly I have now raised the rating back to M due to the content of this chapter. Lastly I finished Book 2 last Monday and have begun Book 3 but I no longer have the extended time to work on it so I doubt Book 3 will be finished anytime soon but seeing as I won't be publishing it (unless there is a huge demand for more than a chapter week) for at least 18 months. So without further comment please enjoy the latest chapter in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing regarding these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 10**

The two week break had been needed for Harry and his friends. Harry had taken Ginny and Ron to his home of Omashu for the first time. While there they had been relaxing in Omashu and his dad had won the election for the Imperial Senate in Ba Sing Se, which was held on the the Winter Solstice. Now his family would be moving to Ba Sing Se's Upper Ring where the Imperial Senate was located for the next 6 years. His father was planning on returning to Omashu every weekend to make sure he was always in touch with his constituents. Between his own probending success and his son being the Avatar his father had gotten 74% of the vote. Now they had returned to the Academy two days before the start of the second semester. Harry had spent the first night in his room in the Earth House after they had all caught up with Neville; Luna hadn't been present likely still recovering. Now though it was time to move into the Air House before starting the semester tomorrow.

Harry headed to the towered section of campus that was the Air House. The main feature of the Air House was 5 towers that represented the 5 Air Temples of the world. One was the male dorm, one the female, one for teachers where they lived and had offices including Jinora's where Harry had been several times and known as the administration tower, one for classes and one for recreation open to all students regardless of house or gender. In addition there were other classic Air Temple features in the section like gardens, courtyards and traditional Air Nomad games.

Harry entered the male dorm and looked up the airy tower. It was hollow the rooms where on the outside of each level and each level was for a different year group. Harry's room was on the 4th floor. Given the still low number of airbenders in the world there were plenty of spare rooms. Shifting the earth in the center of the tower he launched himself up to the 4th floor and rolled on landing on the other side of the guard rail. Looking over the balcony and into the hollow center of the tower Harry held out his hand and corrected the disturbance he had made in the floor. It was just at the edge of his earthbending range so it was good practice. Plus he had yet to learn any airbending so he had to use earth or firebending if he didn't want to use an elevator. He quickly found his new room, a simple wood and paper sliding door with his name on a plaque next to it.

Opening the door Harry found a classic Air Nomad room. All it had was a mat to sleep on with a pillow and thin blanket in the far corner, a wooden desk with a chair and a shelf above it on one side and a wardrobe on the other. The Air Nomad crest was carved into the center of the floor that Harry assumed was a meditation circle. Opposite him was a large window in the classic design of the Air Nation.

Putting his bag down at the foot of the sleeping mat Harry looked over to the desk and saw a package with a note on top of it waiting for him. Harry had a feeling he knew exactly what would be in the package and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to it or not. Walking over to it Harry picked up the note and didn't recognize the handwriting.

 _Avatar Harry,_

 _Welcome to the Air House! I look forward to being able to teach you the fine and noble art of airbending. I ask that once you arrive and change to come to my office in the administration tower (the floor below Jinora's office that you are well acquainted with now) for a quick meeting._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Master Filius_

 _Head of the Air House, member of the Air Temple Island Council of Elders._

Harry smiled at the letter. He didn't know Master Filius very well as he had had seldom reason in the past to talk with the Head of the Air House other than the few meetings in Jinora's office so this was a good chance to get to know the jovial diminutive Air Master a bit better before he begins his rigorous airbending training. Turning to the package Harry opened it and looked at what he expected. A brand new Air Nomad glider suit. Developed by Jinora herself with the help of Asami Sato over 60 years ago to symbolize the new and evolving Air Nation following the defeat of the Red Lotus and the returning of the Air Nation to their nomadic roots. The design hadn't changed much over that time unless one of the many strange and ridiculous prototype contraptions Xenophilius, Luna's father, kept creating and that Jinora kept rejecting.

Harry quickly changed into it. He was definitely not a fan of the skin tight streamlined suit. He understood the nature and need for the suit for airbenders and it was better than carrying the glider staffs all the time, though Harry would prefer that. Harry would have to ask about getting a glider similar to the ones Korra and Aang used in their respective days. The suits were too constrictive for him; he needed more mobility to earthbend and his balls were getting uncomfortably pinched by the suit. Keeping his green headband to show his earth heritage and making sure that the wings were still buckled up, the idea of gliding would be interesting and fun when he was ready, Harry left his room and vaulted over the railing with no hesitation. He summoned up the earth to cushion him upon his landing. Harry calmly walked out of the male dorm towards the central tower that housed the teachers and other staff.

Instead of earthbending his way up to the office Harry went over to the elevator and took it up to the second highest floor. Normally the Head of House would have the highest office in the administration tower but as Jinora was the High Chair of the Academy she kept her office from when she was Head of House and Filius retained his office he had as Deputy Head of House. Once he was there Harry walked around the tower to Master Filius's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." The slightly high pitched voice of Master Filius said.

Harry opened the door and entered the office. As with Jinora's office, Filius's was clean, neat and contained very little luxury or fancy trinkets, very much in keeping with the Air Nomad style. All there was in the office was a desk with a few chairs in front of it and one covered in cushions behind it for the diminutive Air Master. The walls were covered in bookshelves filled with books and scrolls on airbending moves and styles, history, culture and spirituality. In the corner there was a meditation mat that Harry assumed Filius used daily. The Head of the Air House was sitting behind the desk working on a scroll, likely detailing the exploits of some great airbender of the past. Harry had only ever seen the Air Master in traditional robes of yellow, orange and red so he couldn't imagine the man in one of the glider suits. He just seemed too academic with his white beard, glasses and short stature but Harry knew he had been a formidable bender in his youth. Filius had earned his tattoos at 13 and was likely still skilled in combat.

Harry knew that Filius was one of the first new airbenders born in the world from the crop of airbenders created by Harmonic Convergence. Raised in the Eastern Air Temple, where the nation relocated after the Northern Air Temple was destroyed, Filius was a student of Air Nomad history and had spent most of his early life seeking to reclaim as much of it as possible. He was one of the youngest masters in history which wasn't a surprise given his dedication. When Korra created the Academy he was one of the first teachers hired for the Air House given his academic history and knowledge of airbending. Over the years he had worked his way up to Deputy Head of House and finally Head of House when Jinora took over as High Chair. As the Head of the Air House he also held a position on the Air Temple Island Council of Elders and the official title of Abbot but as a teacher Filius favored the title Master.

"Ah Avatar Harry good to see you I hope you are settling in well." The Air Master said. "I was just working on my latest scroll on the great monks of the past."

"Which monk?" Harry asked curious. He knew that Filius was a scholar and had published several histories and profiles on long dead great airbenders so he was curious as to who the latest profile was on.

"Monk Gyatso." Filius said with pride.

"Aang's airbending master." Harry said recognizing the name. "He's more recent that most of your other scrolls that I have seen."

"Yes I felt like it was time to look at one of the most influential monks from the last years of the original Air Nation." Filius said. "I have always admired him for his sacrifice at the start of the war."

"He was my past life's mentor in both spiritual matters and airbending." Harry said. "I wish I could connect to Aang to learn from him but alas I can't. Though seeing as I still haven't been able to connect with my own spiritual side I can't connect to Korra either."

"Harmonic Convergence had many consequences some great like the rebirth of the Air Nation but some like the lass of the Avatar's connection to past lives were a shame." Filius said. "And do not worry about your spirituality it will come in time, it did for Korra and she was like you and grounded in the physical world."

"Well I read your scroll on Avatar Yang Chen after I discovered I was the Avatar." Harry said. "Along with histories on the other recent Avatars. I also read your scroll on Guru Laghima last year as it was pivotal in my end of year history paper on the Red Lotus and how Zaheer warped Laghima's teachings to fit his own extreme view on the world."

"Yes Guru Laghima was probably the wisest Air Nomad to ever live." Filius said. "Research on him was hard as he lived over 4,000 years ago but his philosophies still echo today. He unlocked a secret to airbending so revolutionary and yet wrapped up his teachings on it in such riddles that many thought it was just a myth. I can see how Laghima's teachings may be misunderstood or warped but I believe that may have been Laghima's intent so as future generations could interpret them with the evolution of society and culture. That being said no one could have seen how Zaheer would have twisted Laghima's philosophies."

"The secret of flight." Harry said knowing the tale of Laghima's greatest accomplishment that for millennia was seen as myth. "Zaheer believed it though and became the first and as far as I know the only airbender to replicated the achievement."

"Zaheer for all his warped ideology and misinterpretation of Laghima's teachings was a dedicated student of Laghima and as such did unravel the secret to flight." Filius said. "Unfortunately the sacrifices required to achieve the talent are so great that many airbenders are afraid to try it. I actually interviewed Zaheer in the White Lotus Airbending Supermax Prison for the scroll on Laghima. Zaheer was the best authority on the subject."

"You met Zaheer." Harry said shocked at this. From what he knew one had to get permission from the President of the United Republic to see him.

"I did." Filius said nodding. "And let me tell you it was a terrifying experience. It is rare for an airbender to go rouge the way he did but I chalk it up to the fact that he was bad before he got airbending, or at least was willing to do evil to achieve his own twisted and extreme goals. Shame he really was one of the most gifted airbenders in history, pre or post genocide and he could have been a great teacher and student if it wasn't for his extreme views and willingness to kill for what he believed."

"How did you get permission to interview him?" Harry asked, "I thought only the President of the United Republic could grant permission to see him."

"True and she gave me permission." Filius said. "President Bagnold was the President at the time and she is an airbender, the only to hold the title, who knew I was writing a scroll on Laghima and that Zaheer was the best source of information so she granted me permission to interview him. This was during her first year as President and back when the prison was solely used for Zaheer."

"What was he like?" Harry asked intrigued at this. He didn't know anyone who had met one of the most iconic villains in history.

"Terrifying despite his age." Filius said. "He's a smooth talker and sincerely believes his own rhetoric even when I saw him which was towards the end of his life, he died a few years after I saw him or more accurately transitioned into the Spirit World. We conversed in the spirit world where he felt free. He gave me all his knowledge on Laghima as well as his own interpretations of it."

"I read that in the scroll." Harry said. "I was surprised you added it."

"All points of view are required to truly understand a teaching young Avatar." Filius said going into teacher mode. "In order to make a truly educated and rounded view on something one must examine all views and interpretations of an issue or teachings before coming to one's own conclusion even if those views are contrary to your own, contradict your own and/or are vile and repulsive to you. By including Zaheer's views on Laghima as well as those of Jinora, Tenzin and others who have studied him that I could find I was able to give my own view and interpretation at the end. All views, no matter how wrong or extreme should at least be respected, or the right to hold them respected. Unfortunately people like Voldemort and Hermione do not even respect that, or anything that doesn't completely agree with their teachings. I wouldn't be surprised if they have never even looked at the counter arguments against their claims and just ignored, and in Voldemort's case at least, killed those who tried to disagree with them."

"I could not agree more with that point Master Filius." Harry said meaning every word. It was the exact teaching his parents had instilled in him at a young age. "This has been an enlightening conversation."

"I am a teacher first and foremost Avatar." Filius said smiling kindly. It was clear teaching was the diminutive airbender's passion. "Moving on I am glad to see that the glider suit fits well and you appear to have settled into the Air House as it can be a little tough moving the way you will be this year."

"Yeah I'm all settled and the suit fits snugly." Harry said absentmindedly tugging on the suit. "There really wasn't much to the move in as Air Nomad philosophy has always been about minimal material possessions and I am trying to fully immerse myself not only in each element but the culture and history behind each element."

"A wise plan." Filius said. "I do not believe an Avatar has truly done that since Roku but then again Aang was forced to learn on the run and Korra was sheltered during almost all of her training due to the attempt to kidnap her when she was 5."

"Thank you." Harry said bowing to the master. "I must admit though that I am not a fan of this suit but I got your message and I felt it was best to come here in it."

Filius chuckled at Harry's words before saying. "It's not for everyone. I myself was not a fan of them either but they are required for training in airbending. It's supposed to be a symbol of the new Air Nation but once an airbender becomes a master they can revert back to the classic robes should they chose. As for you well once you have learned with the suit we can move you to a glider. It would be more appropriate for you any way as an earthbender."

"I was going to ask about that so that clears up that question." Harry said relieved. "I was also wondering why you wished to speak with me Sifu Filius? Sifu Albus didn't talk to me before I began firebending."

"True but there was a press conference and media to deal with back then." Filius said. "I wanted to touch base with you after your break to make sure you were ok after what happened last semester and lay out how your training will progress as airbending training is a little different to the other elements."

"I had a feeling that you would want to discus something like this." Harry said. "I did have a few questions on how the training will work as from what I know of Luna's training it is very different to other elements in both teaching and requirements."

"That's good let me explain how it will work." Filius said, "And hopefully it will answer any questions you may have. Basically as you know in order to master an element one does not need to master sub-bending arts just the pure element itself. For airbending I will personally teach you airbending the way Albus did with firebending and Severus will with waterbending. Of course you are encouraged to seek out training and teachings from other students and masters in the Air House for help and training. I know you and Luna are good friends so she will be one of those who can help."

"Makes sense I look forward to learning from you Sifu Filius." Harry said. "I do have a question in regards to air mastery. How long will it take and what are the requirements to become a master?"

"Technically that's two questions." Filius said with a laugh. "Well as you may know the requirements for mastery are not as high in the elements that aren't your native element. Of course an airbending Avatar would be required to master airbending first and likely before discovery so they would have learned it to our level. The main difference is that you don't have to create your own move to be deemed a master, be it unique or a variant on an existing above master level move. This is done to earn one's tattoos and you as an Earth Kingdom citizen are ineligible for them anyway. In addition unlike firebending you will not have to prove your skill in combat as Air Nomad philosophy teaches non violence. Instead I and the other masters will summon you when we feel you are ready and you will then prove to us that you have mastered the element in a simple demonstration of airbending techniques and abilities."

"That is good to know." Harry said. "I have known airbenders to take months if not years to create their own move. I will get down to learning at once; I do wish to prove myself at the end of the semester. I think by this point it is obvious that I am a fast and dedicated learner."

"I know Master Bolin speaks very highly of you and your work ethic." Filius said, "However in addition to airbending you will be taught the spiritual aspect of bending. For an Air Nomad spirituality is key to our culture and part of the process to becoming a master is the spiritual training. As a matter of fact in order to reach the rank of Monk one must become a true spiritual master as well as an airbending master. The Avatar must understand the spiritual side of bending as well as the physical side and where else better to learn than in the Air House, the most spiritual house. You will receive the training from my Deputy Head of House, Monk Sybil. She's the only airbending master at the Academy who has achieved that rank other than myself. I should warn you though she is incredibly eccentric and an acquired taste but deeply spiritual and capable to teach you.

"Very well Sifu Filius I look forward to learning from you and Monk Sybil." Harry said respectfully. "I will defer to your judgment on this. If that is all I would like to go and meet my new classmates and finish getting ready for the start of the semester tomorrow."

"Of course Avatar. I will see you tomorrow afternoon for your first lesson." Filius said.

Harry rose and bowed respectfully to the Head of the Air House who bowed his head back from his seat before returning to his scroll. Harry turned and left the office and headed to the elevator. He still had to unpack his few clothes and other belongings but those could wait. He decided to go and see if Luna was in the recreation tower, he was curious to see her with no hair and fresh tattoos. Plus he wanted to gauge the other airbenders in the Air House. With that thought Harry got into the elevator and took it down to the 1st floor and exited the tower. He headed across the courtyard to rec tower.

Harry entered it a moment later. Unlike the other towers this one wasn't hollow. It had set levels going up to the top. It was also the smallest of the 5 towers. Getting into the elevator at the far end of the entrance hall Harry ascended to the next level. When he didn't see Luna there amongst the few airbenders there playing games, reading or just relaxing he took the elevator to the next level. It wasn't until he reached the top level that he found his odd friend. Even without her hair he would recognize her anywhere, well maybe not anywhere bit the upside down magazine and strange spectacles that likely came with it was a good giveaway that the bald airbender was Luna. The magazine was known as The Quibbler and was published by her dad. Harry knew that it wasn't even considered to be journalism but more a cross between wacky conspiracy theories and fiction. It was fun to read but you couldn't take it seriously, even the infamous gossip monger Rita Skeeter was more of a journalist than Luna's father.

She looked even odder with no hair though a blond fuzz had started to grow back. Her new gray tattoos looked very fresh and precise. All Harry could see was the arrow on her forehead that stretched back over her skull along her chi path and the arrows on the backs of her hands.

"Looking good Luna." Harry said coming up to her table and taking a seat. "The tattoos look great."

"Thanks Harry." Luna said putting the magazine down and looking up her eyes magnified by the spectacles. "They were painful as fuck when they were inked but now they are just a dull throbbing pain, it will go soon. I was never very good at the pain management breathing techniques. The again I do get turned on by a light amount of pain."

Harry just laughed at her bluntness. It was always refreshing to hear it and it was certainly one of the reasons why Ron fell for her.

"I got to admit you look odd with a bald head." Harry said. "What is your plan with your hair now that you have the tattoos?"

"Probably the same as before." Luna said. "I did keep it the way female masters of the past did so I'll stick with that. Ron liked my hair that way so that's good enough for me. The baldness is a little weird it basically feels like my cunt does every time I shave it so I'm used to it down there not up on my head and I while Ron may not love my bald head he most certainly loves my bald cunt when he eats it."

Harry felt his head fall down and hit the table with a loud thunk that made the few other students there look over briefly before returning to their own activities. As much as he loved Luna's bluntness and openness there were many times when she gave away to much information on stuff Harry really did not need to know.

"Harry you ok?" Luna asked looking down at Harry. "I thought I felt a nargle infestation in this room but I was protected from it cos of my connection to the spirits. They must have latched onto your earthbending and realized you were a weak target and scrambled your mind for a moment."

Harry couldn't help but laugh from his place on the table. Luna may be one of the most in touch with the spirits of the lot of them but sometimes her claims could be a little odd to say the least. Harry was never quite sure if she actually believed these or she just said them to see people's reactions.

"Something like that Luna." Harry said after he rose from the table.

"Well you look good in your glider suit." Luna said. "It fits you well though I like the headband. It keeps part of your home nation with you while you are in airbending training."

"I can't say I'm a fan of it." Harry said. "Its skin tight so it's a little too tight and pinchy. Honestly I can't wait to ditch it for a glider once I've learned how to use this suit. It may be useful but it ain't my style."

"Yeah the Avatar shouldn't use the suit he should have his own style in keeping with his home nation." Luna said thoughtfully. "But I agree the suits are a little snug cos they have to be aerodynamic. It really chafes my nipples if I wear it for too long. At first it's pleasurable but after a while it just gets uncomfortable and if I work out too hard they sometime bleed a little, it's why I haven't gotten them pierced yet. I know I should wear a bra or nipple pasties with it but I hate both even under normal clothes, same with panties though I am partial to a thong at times and it all depends on what surprise I want for Ron. Now that I finally have Ron though he can always sooth my nipples with his mouth after a long day of training and a shower. As for guys the suit does tend to show off a guys bulge. Though it would give me a chance to check out Ron's package. However seeing as I have blown him several times now I know firsthand that my boyfriend is well endowed."

Again Luna's bluntness and openness strayed from refreshing into disturbing though Ron probably would have liked it even while being embarrassed by it. Yet again Harry's head hit the wooden table with a thud. Seriously did Luna do this shit deliberately just to see his reactions?

"Nargles again?" Luna asked with complete innocence as if she didn't know her words had a reaction.

Harry really wanted to see if she actually believed this stuff with his truth seeing ability but he would never use it on a friend without their permission. Unlike Toph who developed it because of her blindness an able sighted truth seer like Harry it wasn't instinct and he had to focus on it and he couldn't wear shoes when he did it.

"Something like that." Harry said rising again with a smile. He would let Luna keep thinking that.

"So Harry how are you settling into the Air House?" Luna asked. "I should warn you that the walls are paper thing so be quite whenever you masturbate but then again me and my vibrator Ronald are a little louder than usual.

For the third time since he sat down Harry's head hit the table. Really Luna, why were you so open. It had to be deliberate that was the only explanation for it.

"Harry you really have to get some protection from nargles or else you will get a concussion." Luna said. "And a waterbender can't heal those."

Harry just groaned from his position before sitting up as it was starting to hurt.

"You have a vibrator named Ronald?" Harry couldn't help but ask. He immediately regretted it.

"Actually I have 18 vibrators and other similar toys, all named Ronald." Luna said with absolute candor. "I named them after him so I could always imagine that it was him, not them, fucking me or playing with my clit. Now I don't need them but I keep them for when I don't have Ron to go down on me or to give him a fun show. Don't worry we haven't fucked, yet, and we almost always do stuff in the Water House where he can reinforce the wall with ice and it does make my nipples oh so hard."

Yes Harry really did not need to know and regretted asking her that question. How the fuck had she accumulated such a collection anyway, wasn't there an age limit to adult toys but then again this was Luna she would have found a way around it. He really needed to get the conversation back on topic.

"I'm settling in pretty well." Harry said going back to Luna's original question. "There's not much to settle in given how few positions an Air Nomad is supposed to have."

"Yeah it is a little different to those who aren't used to it." Luna said. "But dad and I haven't been the strictest followers of that, they wouldn't really approve of my sex toy collection. It does help with understanding our culture though. So when does your training start?"

"Tomorrow." Harry said ignoring the sex toy comment. "I met with Master Filius just before I came to see if you were in the rec tower. He explained the training program for me. I start tomorrow afternoon and in addition to training with Master Filius in airbending I will be beginning my spiritual training with Monk Sybil."

"Oh I love her." Luna said excitedly. "Though not in a gay way. I mean I have been tempted to try it maybe eat out another girl or have another girl go down on me and I'd definitely consider myself as bi though I would never date another girl cos bitches tend to be crazy, I should know I can be crazy myself, and Monk Sybil just isn't my type. Besides I have Ron now and he is more than enough for me. Anyway ignoring my fantasies I do love Monk Sybil, she's so eccentric. I have always considered her to be my mentor and I try to emulate her as best I can."

It took all of Harry's willpower to avoid slamming his head on the table for a fourth time. He was also now intrigued and worried about Monk Sybil. Anyone who's eccentricities could impress Luna enough to be mentor was potentially not a good sign.

"Great." Harry said now he was expecting her to be an extreme version of Luna if that was even possible though the stories he had heard of her father made him out to be more eccentric than Luna. "I look forward to meeting her in due course."

"She's an acquired taste even I will admit that." Luna said. "Though I have heard that cum is an acquired taste but I never needed to acquire it I loved the taste of Ron's cum the from the first time I blew him and swallowed. Thankfully I had practiced on my dildos so I didn't gag when I deep throated him. What about us lowly students? Can you train with us?"

Harry couldn't stop himself from head butting the table a fourth time. Seriously this was getting a bit too much even for him. Somehow Luna and Ron getting together had made her even worse. He had no idea how she could go from extremely graphic and open to absolutely normal and colloquial in a heartbeat.

"I'll have to talk to the spirits next time I meditate into the Spirit World to get them to protect you from the nargles." Luna said. "At least until you can ask them when you yourself finally enter the Spirit World."

"Thanks." Harry groaned as he sat up, his head was really hurting now; he would have to get Ginny to look at it but if it was a concussion she wouldn't be much help. "Anyway ignoring yours and Ron's sex life which by the way I really don't want to know about."

"It's ok you are welcome to know." Luna said sweetly disregarding Harry's comment. "Besides I want to know as much about yours and Ginny's as possible."

"Well neither of us will be willing to share." Harry said. "Anyway back to the main point in all this; yes I can ask you lowly students as you put it for as much help as I would like and I intend to do so you know that."

"Excellent then get up I'm going to teach you the basics and help you produce your first breathe of air." Luna said jumping up with a little puff of air, "I can take your airbending virginity just as you and Ginny took each other's over the break and just as I intend to let Ron take mine when I take his when we next have the chance and the dull throb of the tattooing wears off."

It took all of his willpower not to fall for the 5th time. Seriously how the fuck did Luna find out about Harry and Ginny's first time happening over the break in Omashu, not even Ron knew about that. Hopefully Luna was just fishing and didn't know and he certainly was not going to confirm nor deny it.

Still he couldn't help but smile at her directness in teaching him. Harry got up and quickly followed his blunt friend. It was time to go to the air gym and try to airbend for the first time. On the way over to the gym they could catch up about their respective breaks. Harry wanted to know how the airbenders performing the tattooing ceremony handled her insane, in a good way, father and he knew she wanted to know everything about his own break. He would tell her most of it but not some of the more private details, unfortunately those were the very details she would want to know and press for. Harry shuddered at the thought that once Luna and Ron started fucking he would likely get a play by play account of the action, from Luna.

 **There is no need for any explanations regarding this chapter other than to note that the President Bagnold is a reference to Millicent Bagnold the Minister for Magic before Fudge. Read, enjoy, review. As usual any constructive reviews will listened too and questions answered next Sunday when chapter 11 is posted. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is chapter 11 on time as promised. Once again no questions have been posed to me in reviews though one fan did PM me about whether Harry will meet Korra at some point and the answer to that is yes but that won't be for a while. There was a review about Luna being "TMI to the extreme" and that is exactly how I see an M rated Luna being and hence why she is written like that and will continue to be like that throughout the Books. Anyway sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing from either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 11**

The next 3 months passed in a blur for Harry. After Luna's introduction lesson, or as she called it his airbending deflowerment, Harry quickly took to airbending and was able to produce a gust of air by the end of his"deflowerment" under Luna's tutelage. It wasn't as hard as he was expecting given that it was supposed to be the element opposite to his native one though Harry knew that the nature of airbending wasn't exactly opposite to his own nature. Therefore he was likely in the same boat as Korra in having his opposite being personality based and not element based.

Harry was sure his success at airbending had something to do with the fact that the first style of earthbending he learned was the probending style from his father, which was a lighter, more fluid style of earthbending than normal. Plus while at the Academy Luna had taught all of them airbender footwork for the team's use in the tournament which also helped him learn airbending faster. That being said it certainly wasn't as natural for him to learn than earth and firebending were. It had taken a little patience to produce air by the end of the first session with Luna, which was not his forte but he managed it after the freshly tattooed airbender had inventively cursed him out a few times. Now, though, as the end of the semester neared he could airbend without a problem. It had been a been a busy semester between his airbending training, spiritual training, classes, and other activities like the competitive bending tournament.

Throughout the year their team had been competing in the Academy's bending tournament as they did every year and as in the past they were acquitting themselves well. It had started with the group stage featuring 64 teams. The first semester the tournament focused on the group stage matches, which for Team Avatar, as they had called their team this year, (as well as what the called themselves in general) were a cakewalk winning two of the bouts by 1st round knockout. This semester they had easily won the round of 32, round of 16 and the quarterfinal matches leaving them with just the semifinals, there's set to take place the night before the first day of the semester, and the final to take place just before the final exams of the year. The did have a title to defend after all and it had been nearly 2 decades since a title had been successfully defended.

In addition to this Ron had been participating in the annual Pai Sho tournament, which he had won the last two straight years and been a finalist in each of his 3 years at the Academy. Now he was in the quarterfinals of that tournament with little problem and well on his way to becoming the first student to be a two time defending champion.

After an intense 3 months Harry felt that was ready for his final test to prove to the masters that he was an air master, albeit at the level of a non native airbender, and thus claim his mastery over his 3rd element. The masters in the Air House had agreed and so he was only going to be tested on the physical side of airbending as the spiritual aspect was one that could not be tested but rather one knew when they had mastered it and Harry knew he was a long way from that.

While the spiritual aspect wasn't bad it didn't come naturally to him the way it did for Luna or Ginny. As an earthbender he was very much grounded in the mundane, in the physical world as earth was the most physical element, the basis of the world, and unlike the more fluid elements like air and water which tended to be more spiritually based. It also didn't help that the spiritual master of the Air House, Monk Sybil, was, well eccentric would be an understatement. Even the legendary King Bumi the Eccentric looked mundane next to her. A skinny woman with the entire top of her head shaved leaving the rest of her hair long, past her waist. She wore large glasses that magnified her eyes and was covered in shawls and beads and drenched in a sickly sweet perfume as if she bathed in it. She basically lived in her office/room in the teachers' tower which was always kept hot and stuffy with thick fumes in the air, which Monk Sybil claimed served to enhance one's connection to the spirits but just made Harry drowsy and a little nauseous. She had a very spiritual aura and claimed to be able to see the aura of others but she was way too much for Harry and he knew he could learn nothing from her spiritually as he couldn't stand being in the same room as her. She was, as many told him, an extremely acquired taste and one he had no appetite for. No Ginny and Luna would have to be his spiritual teachers, which was what he had desired all along.

Harry had the night off before his test and he had decided to spend it just relaxing with with his friends and doing a little training with Luna to polish off the last few moves before his test. He intended to meditate before bed to try and get in touch with his spiritual side and feel refreshed before going to bed and getting a full night's sleep. By the end of tomorrow he would be would have mastered his 3rd element and be 1 element away from being a fully realized Avatar though he was a little nervous as he hadn't had much a problem with the other elements so water was looking like it would be the element he struggled with the most. After the test they had a 2 week break that Harry and his friends were looking forward to before the start of the final semester of the year. Nothing major had happened to him or the world for months now, nothing at all since Hermione's attempt on his life, so Harry felt he could finally relax a little without fear of his enemies.

 _Foggy Swamp Headquarters of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters_

The Death Eaters were gathered around the table in the heart of their headquarters within the Foggy Swamp. As always all of them were hooded and masked. Given the high positions several of them held in society the concealment was necessary and due to their day jobs it was hard to get them all in one place at one time but when Voldemort called you came, their Master's will was their highest priority.

Voldemort himself sat at the head of the table on his throne. He had called this meeting and gathered all of his still alive and free Death Eaters with the exception of his key spy within the forces of evil who opposed his righteous crusade for balance, bender supremacy, and purity. Even his Death Eaters in senior positions, like Chief Lucius, had been required to attend. This meeting was too important to miss, and the Dark Lord needed all his inner circle members present.

Voldemort had supporters, sycophants, sympathizers and just thugs looking for money, sex, and/or power. They naturally were any benders who at least liked the idea of being the superior class, if not desired that supremacy Voldemort knew they deserved. However only these men and woman (the other was in prison) and those already in prison had proven their loyalty to him, through the blood of the traitors and the animals or from providing valuable information and proving to be crucial assets to him, had earned the title of Death Eater. Also with the exception of airbenders they had to be powerful, influential and/or wealthy. Airbenders were inherently valuable due to the scarcity of them in the world and as such could earn the status of Death Eater by the grace of their element alone, along with devotion to Voldemort's just cause. These were his most loyal, his true believers who would be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams when the time came. They all had to be at least halfbloods, though purebloods were always seen as superior, and be willing to kill and/or spy for him and if necessary die in the course of achieving their righteous goals.

"My loyal supporters our time is upon us." Voldemort said to his gathered servants, the power and authority clear in his voice. "We have been gathering our strength for years while the world thought us no more. Our allies, our dupes, and those of you who have evaded identification have gained immense power and all this has gone unnoticed for 14 years so soon it will be time to strike against the purveyors of imbalance, their false promise of equality and their continued allowance for impurity in our noble bending lines. Soon benders will once again rule this world as nature intended to be. The strong rule and the weak suffer what they must. Remember equality is a lie told by those who wish to use it for their own purposes or to protect the weak who do not need protecting. Our spies and informants within the Academy, the United Republic and the White Lotus have shown that the time to strike down our enemies, those who dare defy us and our noble crusade, is almost ripe. We control the underground through our ally, Scabior, the leader of the Unified Triad and he will provide us with a legion of warm bending bodies who will help us when the time comes. We have the leader of the Northern Water Tribe amongst us right now, they are the only nation who will become truly balanced the way nature intended it to be and we know that 4 Imperial States, including one who's governor is amongst us today, will side with us when we strike. President Fudge is an incompetent fool and will be nothing more than our puppet thus giving us the United Republic, the very center of the world. But first we must execute a critical mission that is a must before we can reveal ourselves to the world."

"What is the mission my Lord." one of the masked men asked his voice easily recognized as the aristocratical tone of Chief Lucius. "We live to serve you and your noble mission and vision for the world."

"As your loyalty should be and it will be reward a hundredfold when we have restored the world to balance, order, and purity." Voldemort said nodding at one of his most senior Death Eaters. "The time has come, my faithful Death Eaters, for us to attack the 4 abominations that are the White Lotus Supermax Prisons for criminal benders and free our falsely imprisoned brethren as well as offer the other inmates their freedom in exchange for their loyalty and support in our righteous crusade for balance, peace, justice, supremacy and purity."

"What if none of the other prisoners wish to join our righteous cause?" A regal voiced man a few seats from Lucius asked.

"Then Yaxley we kill them." Voldemort said simply. "You know the rules with blood traitors, they are as bad and inferior as nonbenders. If they do not join us they are traitors plain and simple. All the White Lotus guards must be executed as they are convicted traitors to their own for they have locked up innocent benders for committing valid acts against blood traitors and animals."

"What is the plan my Lord?" A brutish sounding, muscular man called Macnair asked. "Tell us when and where and your bidding will be done."

"As I expect from faithful servants like yourself, Macnair." The Dark Lord said with an evil, chilling smile. "The plan is that we launch a surprise strike on all 4 concentration camps simultaneously in exactly one week when the moon is full so that the waterbenders can bloodbend, it is our best weapon and the most powerful form of bending. Our spymaster has informed me that his network, which includes members of the White Lotus who have either been bribed or duped into revealing information, has provided us with the precise locations of the prisons, the number of guards, their schedules and who the inmates in each prison are. While only a few are noble Death Eaters there are almost 100 other wrongly imprisoned benders who should they join our cause would swell our ranks greatly with needed, skilled and ruthless bodies. These prisons contain some of the most violent and talented benders in the world, all will serve us well."

"How shall we execute this ingenious plan of yours my Lord?" A reedy and skinny Death Eater named Nott asked.

"I shall send 3 teams each comprised of 5 Death Eaters, one team to the air, one to the water and one to the earthbending prisons and lead the last liberation of the firebending prison myself with 2 Death Eaters. Our skills will be more than enough for the traitors and they will have gotten complacent and lazy while guarding the prisons." Voldemort said the passion and zeal clear for all to hear. "The teams will be as follows: Macnair will take Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Quirrell and liberate the air prison. Lucius shall take Amycus, Alecto, Jugson and Rosier to free the earth prison, you will need to bring rocks and metal to that abomination as earthbending is completely nullified there. Yaxley you will take Rowle, Wilkes, Gibbon and Selwyn to the water prison. Peter you are a pathetic excuse for a bender and shall be of no use to us so instead you will return to Senator James and stay close to the Avatar's father."

The watery eyed man at the end of the table just nodded rapidly at Voldemort's orders while the others continued to stare at their master with reverence.

"And who shall have the ultimate honor of accompanying you my Lord to liberate the fire prison?" A man wearing exquisite white silk gloves, a fine black robe and mask asked in a cultured voice.

Only Voldemort knew the man's name and they kept it that way as he was the Dark Lord's spymaster and his network could not be compromised by anyone.

"You and Avery shall accompany me." Voldemort said ignoring the flinch from a small man near the end of the table. "I will need your control over fire to warm Rookwood and any who chose to join us to return their firebending at once and I will need Avery's ability to talk himself out of any situation with me just in case as the fire prison is the nearest civilization, if the traitorous south can even be called civilized. That traitor Karkaroff is still incarcerated there and I intend to make an example of him. My skills alone will be enough to take the prison and you two know your roles. Once this is done we shall announce ourselves to the world and our allies, both criminal and political, will be ready to strike at Republic City. Undersecretary Umbridge will be of great assistance when the time comes."

"Your will be done my Lord." The 3 team leaders said in unison.

"Do not fail me." Voldemort said. "Remember Lord Voldemort does not accept failure lightly. Now leave and do my biding."

Voldemort dismissed his subordinates with a simple wave of his hand. They had much to prepare for the liberations in a week's time.

 _One Week Later_

 _Night on the river outside the Whit Lotus Airbending Supermax Prison_

"What is the guard and prisoner count?" Nott asked Macnair as he guided the boat quietly down the river that was the only way to the air prison that housed the few dangerous airbending criminals.

"According to the information the spymaster provided the Dark Lord there are 11 traitors." Macnair answered. "2 on the outside, 5 in the entrance and upper floor section to control the elevator and maintain contact with the White Lotus headquarters in Republic City and 4 downstairs outside the single dormitory style cell in the heart of the mountain to monitor the falsely imprisoned, serve them food etc. The air prison has the most liberties given the limited number of prisoners there and the laziness of the White Lotus to change it after Zaheer died."

"And what of the Prisoners?" Quirrell asked. "What's their breakdown."

"13 in total." Macnair said before giving the breakdown he had been given by his master. "All are kept in Zaheer's old cell that has been converted into a dormitory style cell. 3 are Death Eaters who are guaranteed freedom and will be rewarded for their loyalty. They are as you know Mulciber, Crouch and Dolohov. Then there is Master Dao Ma and his two apprentices. They were part of the new Air Nation before they were convicted and sentenced to life without parole for trying to overthrow Jinora. It appears that Dao Ma has a superiority complex and believes that because he received airbending from Harmonic Convergence, albeit years after the event, he is better than others, a trait he passed on to his apprentices. If Crouch and Mulciber had any sense they would have recruited him for our righteous cause."

"And the remaining 7 of the prisoners?" Nott continued.

"6 are convicted triad members." Macnair said, "All with long rap sheets culminating in murder or other cumulative crimes that merited a sentence in this abomination. The last is an assassin for the Red Lotus called Insomnus who was convicted 3 years ago of multiple high profile murders using Zaheer's death move. He will be the hardest to sway as it will depend on whether or not he joined the Red Lotus for ideological reasons or just because they offered him the chance to kill, hopefully its the later and then we'll get on just fine."

They fell into a calm silence as the boat approached the entrance to the prison. Soon the others would be in position as well so that they could all strike and free their wrongly imprisoned brethren.

 _Western Ocean about a nautical mile from the White Lotus Earthbending Supermax Prison_

Lucius had called up a mist from the fine ocean spray that their boat had kicked up along their way to the earth prison. The Carrow twins had helped blow the excess mist towards the prison so that no one at the place could see their approach. Why they called themselves that seeing as they didn't have a surname baffled Lucius but didn't give enough shits to ask them about it and besides they would be in position soon. The timing of the attack was perfect right down to the full moon, the key to the attack, so that he, Yaxley and Nott could all bloodbend. Only Yaxley would have a problem as there was always a licensed bloodbender on duty at the water prison during the full moon and often when there wasn't one just in case. All wore the traditional Death Eater robes and masks just in case any of the traitors managed to survive they wouldn't be able to identify them.

"Right here's the breakdown on what to expect when we reach this insult to benders." Lucius told his team. He may be the leader of a whole nation but this was more important than anything else, this would allow him to rule his nation as he knew it should be and not the way the other blood traitors and inferior world leaders wanted him to rule it. "The earth prison is the largest as it houses the most inmates and of course has the most traitors guarding it. According to the Dark Lord there are 25 guards. 2 in each of the 4 watch towers and the rest of them should be walking around randomly among the rows of cells or in the control room which will be the only place with metal and out of the range of any metalbenders being held falsely there. The whole platform is made of wood with all containers made of wood or glass to prevent any form of earthbending. Even the cuffs they use are formed from ice. Hence why we have brought spare metal and rocks so that when we free Travers and Rabastan they can help us while we execute the traitors. As the only two Death Eaters they are the first priority and the only ones who will be freed before a loyalty pledge from the others as their loyalty is not in question."

"What of the other prisoners?" Rosier asked.

The brash firebender was the epitome of the Sozin style of firebending, all power and intense heat with almost no control. He was not wearing a mask as he didn't need too, he was one of the Death Eaters who had been identified by Karkaroff and forced to go on the run. Lucius was glad to take him with his team as Rosier would never surrender or be taken alive but rather go out in a blaze of glory taking as many as he could with him in an inferno of epic proportions. A true zealot if ever there was one.

"33 in total." Lucius said. "We have the honor of freeing the most of our wrongfully imprisoned fellow benders. Other than our 2 brothers there are 14 still alive from the Kuvira Incident who were senior enough to get life sentences here, apparently including Kuvira herself, though they will likely be too old to be of much use their leadership will be needed for the Purist Army. Then there are 8 Red Lotus members serving time for trying to destabilize several Imperial States including one successful assassination of a sitting governor. Two are bandit gang leaders doing time for multiple counts of murder, piracy, robbery, rape, and other highway crimes on unsuspecting nonbenders traveling through their territories. So naturally they are both innocent as an act against a nonbender can never be a crime. Then there are 5 who are members of Scabior's Unified Triad; 2 enforcers, 2 hitmen, and one high ranking lieutenant."

"And the last 2?" Rosier asked.

"They are unaffiliated with any group." Lucius said, "One is a warlord who tried to annex the neighboring state after declaring himself a warlord some 25 years ago. The last is a former Imperial Governor who is serving life for actively oppressing the inferior nonbenders, so ideal for us. He was incarcerated just prior to the start our Lord's noble cause. Now quiet we are near the prison, it will soon be time."

As the boat continued on its journey to the prison ahead the fog rolled into the prison and began to permeate the cells. Travers looked up to the sky from inside his wooden cell as the cold mist reached it.

"Rabastan my brother I do believe our freedom is almost at hand." he said to his fellow Death Eater in the cell next to him.

"Bout fucking time." Rabastan said standing and stretching in his cell as best he could. "I've been waiting 13 fucking years for these fuckers to come free us."

 _Lava plain near the White Lotus Waterbending Supermax Prison_

Yaxley had gathered his team behind a large boulder on the lava plain that surrounded the extinct volcano that housed the prison. The outer wall that surrounded the volcano, about 500 feet from the base of it, looked imposing but the spies had informed Voldemort and he had told Yaxley that due to the classified nature of the prison and the fact that it had seen no break out in decades the White Lotus only used 2 guards on the wall. The moon was full and he could feel the powerful rays of Yue granting him more power than any other day or night of the month. Yaxley was at the peak power a waterbender could achieve and loving it.

He was looking forward to bloodbending the traitors for as with all waterbenders he was now at his most powerful. Once you got a taste for bloodbending it was a thirst that was hard, if not impossible, to quench and luckily for him there were plenty of poor, homeless nonbenders in the Northern Water Tribe for Yaxley to bloodbend. He favored the young females so it could violently and sadistically rape and murder before disposing in the frozen wastes. All the elite bloodbenders in the north did it, even Lucius, and were protected because who would believe an animal over a human.

"Right men here's the breakdown." Yaxley began. "There are 2 traitors on the wall which shouldn't be a problem. Once inside the prison there are 13 guards. 4 on the platform around the lip of the caldera, one in the control room, 5 on the main level in center of the volcano and 3 in the special bloodbender wing, of which at least one will be a licensed bloodbender."

"How many unlawfully imprisoned benders are held in this foul place?" Selwyn asked.

He was tall lean man with a Fu Manchu mustache who was an expert metalbender and thus valuable to their mission. He had forgone the mask as he had no reason to hide his identity after he was ratted out by Karkaroff 13 years ago and forced to go on the run.

"5 bloodbenders in that special wing, two are our fellow Death Eaters, Bellatrix and her husband Rodolphus." Yaxley said. "Two others are twins, one male and one female, who used their skills to become serial killers in the Southern Water Tribe. The last is a fanatical madman named Fenrir, aka the werewolf, who suffers from complete blood madness and has to bloodbend during the full moon. He was so bad that not even Chief Lucius could cover up his crimes and was forced to send him to this abomination. Now though we have a chance to rectify that travesty of justice, not just for Fenrir but for all those held in this concentration camp. The remaining 13 are associated with various factions and criminal groups. 4 are Unified triad enforcers and/or hitmen, 7 are members of the Red Lotus, one is an unaffiliated contract killer from the Foggy Swamp Tribe of all places and the last the man, who on Abraxas's orders, killed Chiefs Desna and Eska before either had an heir so that Abraxas's son, our brother in purity, Lucius, could ascend to the throne of the Water Tribe and we could begin purifying it and restoring my home to true balance with benders reigning supreme and purity protected and preserved. It will be the first nation to achieve balance, order and purity. But enough of that, once the time is right we will attack and free our brothers and allies from the traitors who wrongly imprison them."

 _Southern Tundra near the White Lotus Firebending Supermax Prison_

Lord Voldemort stood on the snow plain and inhaled deeply. Soon he would have the traitors in his blood hold, a pleasure too immense to describe, before killed them for their crimes against balance, purity and the natural order of the world. Soon he would free those who were falsely imprisoned, they would join him as they owed their freedom to him and him alone or die if they chose not to accept the Dark Lord's generous offer. The exception would be that traitorous elephant rat Karkaroff, he had a special punishment for him; a punishment he had been working on that would soon become his signature in when Purity War resumed. Soon he would restore true balance, natural order and purity to the world.

"My lord what is the breakdown of guards and prisoners at this abomination." The spymaster asked his master with a deep bow.

"I shall take care of all the guards as I need no help and you two will not have to worry about them or their numbers for none can stand against the power of Lord Voldemort." The Dark Lord said. "I can already feel the blood of the sentries and will deal with them ... now. I have executed them with psychic bloodbending for their crimes against me, against balance, against purity and against the natural order. Once inside Avery you take care of the control room, kill any who are lucky enough to have survived my attack and be on hand to free the prisoners if they pledge loyalty. Rookwood will freed at once as his loyalty is without question. Then our firebender shall warm him up to restore his bending, the rest shall have to wait until they have pledged their loyalty to me. I shall execute the traitor of traitors Karkaroff in front of all of them so they know that Lord Voldemort is back with a vengeance. As for the others my informants tell me that there are 20 in all, not including Rookwood and Karkaroff. 6 from the Unified Triad, 7 Red Lotus operatives, 3 are members of the New Ozai society which seeks to restore the Fire Nation to global rule, they may be hard to sway to our righteous cause and may have to die. The remaining 4 are as far as we know unaffiliated. 2 are serial killers from the Fire Nation, one a contract killer from the United Republic and the final one is the third known combustionbender in history, he will be the most valuable asset of the lot of them."

"Your will be done my Lord." The spymaster said bowing again. "We shall free those who have been wrongly imprisoned."

"I know I can count on myself to do this with aid from my loyal Death Eaters only where necessary." Voldemort said dismissing the spymaster with a casual wave of his hand. "But now it is time to begin the assaults. It is time to free those loyal to purity, supremacy, order and true balance."

With that Voldemort raised his hands and twisted the falling snow and powder into a violent snow storm as he calmly strode towards the small building that housed the traitors and their command center with a purpose he had not felt for 14 ling years. That was because tonight he would make his first move along his path to restoring the world to its rightful way, his way. At this very moment his loyal servants should be beginning their own attacks. The restoration of purity, order, and balance had begun.

 **So the next 4 chapters will be the various prison breaks. I had intended for them to be one whole chapter until I realized each was going to need its own chapter to do the story justice. One thing that this chapter and the next 4 will look at is the philosophies and views of the Death Eaters and how they believe them whole heartily to the point that they see themselves as doing good rather than evil, though we all know that they are really evil psychopaths and the next 4 chapter (and other subsequent ones) will show their cruelty in their actions, desires and references to their pasts, all of which are why this fanfic is now an M rated fic. Also as you may have noticed I am using Death Eaters who would already be dead in Harry Potter. I am doing this because I wanted as many Death Eaters as possible and well I am just using Harry Potter characters and am not religious in keeping them all as close to how they are in the books. As usual any constructive reviews will be listened too and questions answered next Sunday at the start of chapter 12. One last thing, a bonus challenge for any who is interested/reading this shit at all, is that the first who can tell me either in a PM or a review from where I took Voldemort's views on the myth of equality from that he espouses in his first speech in this chapter I will mention that person before the start of the next chapter. I am saying this because the words, almost, if not actually, are a direct quote from a story that is neither Harry Potter or Avatar. Enough pointless ramblings, until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12 on time as always. There has been a question posed as to how it took/will take for Harry to master the other 3 elements. The answer is 3 months (give or take) for fire, 3 for air and about 6 months (give or take again) for water so around a year in total. However I shall not give any more away as the reasons for why water takes so long will become apparent in later chapters and naturally I do not want to give away any spoilers. Also in answer to the challenge I set at the end of chapter 11 is the Darth Bane trilogy (references in books 1 and 2 of that series). Voldemort's views on equality and supremacy are drawn from those of Darth Bane and the Rule of Two which talks about Bane's belief that equality is a myth and the weak suffer what they must. A word of warning, this is the most violent and graphic chapter too date (though others will be more violent and at times graphic). Anyway sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence and references to rape.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 12**

 _White Lotus Airbending Supermax Prison_

The boat pulled up outside the front doors of the prison. As they were coming down the river Nott had worked to create a dense mist to shroud their approach while Quirrell blew it towards the front doors of the prison to blind the guards standing outside them. Macnair pulled out an expensive pocket watch to check the time.

"The time is upon us." Macnair said and suddenly sent out a dozen razor sharp metal projectiles from the metal armor under his robes in a wide arc at where he was certain front doors were.

All Death Eaters who were metalbenders wore metal armor made up of hundreds of detachable projectiles. This gave them both added projection and a handy source of ready lethal weapons to use against their many misguided enemies. Perhaps if benders wouldn't betray their own like the guards here or if the weak knew their rightful place beneath the strong then they wouldn't have to kill. Macnair, however, couldn't care less, he just loved killing as it aroused him more than anything in the world and today he had the chance to add to his impressive list of kills, legally sanctioned in his work as an executioner in the ISEK or illegal kills he committed for fun and pleasure. Judging from the wet gurgling sounds coming from in front of him he was about to add two more to that list. He could already feel a stirring in his loins but the kills weren't pleasurable or sadistic enough yet to get him even semi hard.

With a wave of his hands Quirrell blew away the fog. In front of them the 2 White Lotus guards on sentry duty outside the prison were slumped on the ground. One was dead the other dying both from multiple piercing wounds, by the looks of it about half a dozen each. Blood was slowly spreading around the bodies. Neither had had enough time to call for help.

"Excellent 2 traitors down." Macnair said a sadistic smile plastered on his face under his mask. "Right boys here's the plan. Goyle you and I will open the outer doors on my mark as they can only be opened with earthbending. We'll have to be quick and efficient for the next stage to work. Once the doors are opened Nott you flood the interior with as much water as you can manage, draw from the river, but keep it continuous and off us. That is because once the water is inside Crabbe will electrocute it. That should fry all their electronics and hopefully kill all 5 guards in that section. Any who are left alive I will behead, I wish I had longer with these traitors and really make them suffer for their crimes but alas we cannot give into our pleasures as we need to be swift in freeing our wrongfully imprisoned brethren. Understood."

"Got it boss." The others said getting off the boat and taking their places outside the door.

"Alright. Mark." Macnair said as soon as the rest were in position.

With that he and Goyle grabbed the earthen doors with their earthbending and rapidly pulled the doors apart, they could hear the sounds of the earth grinding under their efforts. As soon as the doors were open Nott sent a wave of water into the main section, flooding it and keeping it there while trying to cover as much of the area as possible. Crabbe took his stance and generated a bolt of lighting and sent it crackling into the water. It sizzled along the water jet and into the mountain prison. There were screams of pain from inside that quieted as soon as Crabbe ended the lightning. Nott drained the water and pulled it back into the river behind him. The mountain was quite now other than the sparking of broken electronics. The scent of ozone and charred flesh was pungent in the air around them and Macnair inhaled deeply.

"I love the smell of burned traitors in the evening." Macnair said to no one in particular.

Macnair and Goyle slowly walked forward into the main lobby of the abomination in front of them once it became clear that there would be no resistance. Four of the bodies were scattered around the area, still smoking slightly from the attack, all likely dead. There was a groan from the command center and the 5th guard crawled out of it her body charred from the attack, scorch marks evident on her robes. She crawled right and looked up in time to see a flash of steel. Her head fell from her shoulders bouncing slightly as blood pumped out of her stump adding a tang of copper to the air and blood to the mess on the floor.

"Shame we have work to do cos I for one would love to have spent some quality time with this hot little number." Macnair said as he walked around decapitating all the remaining guards, all unfortunately male, before retracting the two sharp blades protruding from his forearm gauntlets. "All I got was a little head."

That joke caused a bunch of crude chuckles from his teammates. Unfortunately they didn't have time for that kinda fun though Macnair was already slightly aroused by all the killing and had achieved a semi hard erection from the latest and more personal kill. He hoped he would get the chance to toy with at least one of the traitors left alive before executing the righteous justice of his master upon them.

"Well done boys now everyone to the elevator." Macnair ordered moving towards the elevator set into the far wall and using metalbending to open it.

The others followed Macnair into the elevator and formed a line 5 abreast staring at the opposite wall where the grate that lead deeper into the mountain where the cell was located. Once they were all formed up Macnair closed the grate.

"Right here's the next stage of the plan lads." Macnair said. "By this point the 4 remaining guards will likely know that something is wrong as they will have lost contact with the traitors we just executed. They will likely be in a line down there so I want all of us to come out swinging with lethal force. I will be focused on this elevator and may not be able to react fast enough or attack immediately. There will be no signal down there for them to radio for help or reinforcements so they are all that stands in the way between us and liberating their captives, our brothers and fellow benders. Now let's take out these fucking traitors to the noble art of bending so we can free those who truly respect the art of bending, to balance, purity and the true nature and order of the world."

With that Macnair began to move the elevator down with his metalbending. The other 4 took combat stances. Nott summoning up water from his water skin and freezing it into a swarm of sharp ice missiles. Crabbe was in a stance ready to produce lightning and Quirrell in one to blast air. Goyle was in an earthbending stance ready to rip a boulder from the wall the moment the grate opened. In a matter of seconds Macnair had the elevator down and with a nod to his fellow Death Eaters he blasted the metal grate outwards trying to use it as a mixture of cover for their attacks and as an attack itself against the remaining traitors though to minimal effect.

The other 4 attacked immediately, as did the 4 White Lotus guards. Nott was the first to get his attack off sending his ice missiles in a wave ahead of him which were followed by a grunt of pain and the gurgling sound of a neck or lung wound. Goyle punched forward and sent a rectangle of rock out of the elevator wall at the guards. The other two Death Eaters weren't as lucky.

Quirrell had pulled up air but as he was blasting it forward a large rock, to big and heavy for his airbending to deflect, cut through his attack and slammed into his upper left chest with a sickening crunch sending him backwards into the wall where he slid down into a sitting position. Crabbe managed to get his bolt of lightning out at the same time a concentrated jet of water slammed into him center mass sending him head first into the wall next to Quirrell where he crumpled, knocked out cold by the impact. His lightning had found it's mark as well though for there was a high pitched scream followed by the audible thud of a body hitting the stone floor.

Macnair leapt into the hall using earthbending to augment his leap. Flipping in the air and rolling upon landing Macnair metalbent his armor to produce two long sharp blades as he had before to decapitated the traitors upstairs and surveyed the scene from the initial attack. Two of the guards were already dead, one pierced in the throat by an ice shard the other hit in the heart with a lightning bolt, his body still smoking. It was a lucky shot by Crabbe and given that he had terrible aim and preferred the inferno assault to precision lightning generation. The other two were still alive though one was badly injured with a wound in his side from one of Nott's ice missiles and knocked out by Goyle's boulder. The other was unharmed and already in a fighting stance looking at Macnair before he punched a boulder at him.

"Death Eater scum." He screamed recognizing their tell tale masks and sending another rock at Macnair. "I thought you fucking cunts were out of circulation with only those few extremists who tried to take the Avatar left."

Macnair ignored him charging forward and dodging the boulders effortlessly. As he neared the traitor he used the earth to launch him low into air above him and stabbed down at the neck of the guard. As the tip of the blade entered the man's neck he was in the process of spinning away so instead on just a simple stab wound his neck was opened up, spraying arterial blood across the antechamber. He fell to the ground clutching his neck as the life blood pumped out and through his fingers, he was dead in seconds. The guard had managed to get a rock off while Macnair was in the air and it caught Macnair on the ankle causing him to crash to the ground but his armor and earthbending had protected him from harm. Standing the Death Eater once again surveyed the scene.

3 of the guards were already dead and the last was out cold. Sheathing one of the blades Macnair detached the other and reformed it into a crude executioners axe similar to the one he used in his day job though not as well crafted. Nott and Goyle had exited the elevator and taken fighting stances to guard their wounded comrades.

Macnair stalked slowly towards the only still living, albeit unconscious, guard. Macnair was savoring this kill, it was what he had wanted since he had been given this mission. He was fully hard now and looking for that sweet release that came from killing a helpless foe. He called up a small pillar for the traitor's head and upper torso to rest on and bound his hands and feet with rocks. Making sure his neck was exposed he raised his axe. It would be me more pleasurable if the traitor was conscious and aware of his fate but alas sometime things didn't work out as one would like and Macnair didn't have to time to wait.

"For your treachery against your fellow benders by falsely imprisoning them, serving the inferior weaklings, trying to make our blood lines impure, for perpetuating imbalance and violating the natural order the world is supposed to have I hereby sentence you to death." Macnair said as he swung his axe down decapitating the last guard.

His head fell to the ground as blood poured out over the makeshift executioner's block and onto the stone floor. Leaving the body as it was he turned and looked at his team. Macnair felt himself climax as he killed the traitor despite the man being unconscious when he did the deed. Finally he was truly killing and executing for his master rather than for the states who paid him for his executioner services. It felt really good. He savored the moment as long as he could before he was interrupted.

"Quirrell will need medical attention later." Nott said as he went to look over the injured Death Eater and administered some rudimentary field healing that all Death Eater waterbenders could do. "He'll need professional healing once we get back to base and Narcissa will be able to administer that but I've stabilized him for now."

"And Crabbe?" Macnair asked.

"He's out cold, likely a concussion but with his thick skull and intellect we will probably never know." Nott replied. "If it is a concussion there's jack shit a healer can really do for him."

"Good." Macnair said nodding. "I doubt Crabbe will suffer any ill effects. Right; Nott stand at my right, Goyle my left. Let's bust this door open."

Once they were in position and facing the earth door, it had been metal for Zaheer but they changed it to earth when the airbender had died. Macnair took a strong stance and punched it.

Meanwhile while Macnair was leading his assault inside the dormitory cell the inmates were still active despite the later hour. Dolohov was sitting at one of the tables playing a game of mahjong with Crouch, Mulciber and the former Air Nomad master Dao Ma. Dolohov had learned over the months that Dao Ma had been converted to their cause years ago by Crouch and Mulciber shortly after he and his apprentices had arrived. His supreme ego and arrogance had made him easy to sway to their cause. All they needed to do was promise him leadership of the Air Nation in the new world order. It wasn't like any of the Death Eaters wanted that job even if a few of them, like Dolohov, were air masters complete with his tattoos before he exiled for his alleged crimes. The Air Nation needed to be reformed and why waste valuable Death Eaters on it when a willing volunteer like Dao Ma would suffice. Dolohov had other, more important, things to do for his master (and his own pleasure) than run a fucking nation.

The apprentices, who Dao Ma had deemed to be masters and he planned on tattooing them when they got out, were in the workout corner practicing their moves with two of the other triad members. As for the others 2 of the triad members were on a nearby table playing Pai Sho, one was napping, one was reading on his bunk and the Red Lotus assassin, Insomnus, was taking a shit. There were a lot more perks in the air prison than the other 3 so long as there wasn't any violence. The main downside was that due to being locked underground with no natural light they never knew what time of day it was.

"How sure are you that your master will come and free us?" Dao asked again for what felt like the hundredth time to Dolohov.

"He'll come don't worry." Dolohov said trying not to sound exacerbated. "We were waiting for the return of the Avatar to make our move. If we could get the Avatar on our side it would have been a boon and drastically sped up our assent to power and the restoration of purity, balance and the natural order. Alas his father and home state are traitors to all the noble ideals we stand for so we couldn't persuade him to join us."

"Yeah and got arrested when you tried to capture him." Dao said with a note of scorn in his voice.

"True" Dolohov said. "We underestimated the skill of Team Avatar and failed our master but at least we tried and the Dark Lord will come for us when the Dark Lord is ready to move against the world, the imbalance the world leaders perpetuate and all the impurities in the world. We shall restore it to way it should be, the way nature intended it to be and we will do it with or without the Avatar. Likely without as he too is a blood traitor to purity and the balance to which he is sworn to uphold. Oh well he too shall die once the world is ours and we will find his reincarnation and ensure that he or she is schooled in our righteous philosophies."

"Yeah" Crouch added. "Our master will need those of us who are his true followers as well as soldiers who know their place as the strong over the weak inferior nonbenders and are willing to fight for our just cause."

"That's all well and good but when will it happen?" Dao asked. "Its been months since your failed attempt with the Avatar."

"Soon my friend." Dolohov said. "The master will have a meticulous plan all worked out and well oiled to perfection so that nothing goes wrong. The Dark Lord despises failure and will take the time to ensure it does not happen. Plans like that will take time to work out and there will likely be strike teams at all prisons and they won't attack unless the moon is full. Therefore it will take at least a month if not more to make sure everything and everyone is ready to liberate us from this concentration camp at exactly the right day and time."

"Full moon? Strike teams?" Dao asked.

"Likely a team of 4 or 5 Death Eaters." Crouch said. "Normally one from each of the 4 elements lead by one of the senior Death Eaters. The Dark Lord has frequently used them in the past so I doubt he will mess with a proven formula. Besides as good as we are it will likely take at least 5 Death Eaters to assault and take these fucking abominations due to the number of fucking traitors who guard us, lazy and complacent as they have no doubt become."

"Normally the strike team leaders are highly connected and influential members of society which will aid us in the war, as are a majority of non airbending Death Eaters." Dolohov said. "Unfortunately given their positions their availability for a mission like this is limited as it may be hard for them to slip away for the extended period of time it would take to pull of 4 near simultaneous prison breaks."

"As for the full moon that should be obvious." Crouch said, Mulciber wasn't much of a talker and seldom contributed to these conversations so normally it was Crouch and Dolohov who did the speaking. "Most waterbenders other than the Dark Lord, Amon, Tarrlok and Yakone, can't bloodbend unless there's a full moon which is when a waterbender is at full power. The others just aren't skilled enough, other than our master, to bloodbend without the full moon and we want our best and most lethal bending art available to our waterbenders when we strike. In this insult of a concentration camp however we have no clue when the moon is full."

"Sounds like he's a powerful bender." Dao said. "Will he be the one to free us or will it be one of the other teams?"

"Likely not." Mulciber said finally interjecting into the conversation. "The Dark Lord will lead the team where his bending will be the most useful so either the fire or earth prisons."

"Most likely the fire one." Dolohov said in agreement with Mulciber. "And yes he is the most powerful bender in history, other than the Avatar but the Avatar doesn't count as he isn't an ordinary bender."

"Makes sense." Dao replied. "You know you have my loyalty and that of my apprentices so long as you can free us and allow me to claim my rightful leadership over the Air Nation and bring it in line with the Dark Lord's teachings. The rest I can't say."

"Most are loyal to Scabior and he has pledged the loyalty of the Unified Triad to the Dark Lord." Dolohov said. "It's Insomnus who may not want to join as we don't believe in anarchy and chaos, the false philosophies taught by the Red Lotus."

Suddenly they all heard the tell tale sounds of earthbending and the crackly of lightning from outside the cell.

"What was that?" Dao asked.

"Our rescue and freedom." Dolohov said with a smile.

They waited for a moment as more sounds of battle could be heard from outside followed by muffled talking. The fight hadn't lasted long before one side won and they would know who had won soon enough. After a brief pause the earth doors were blown inwards with a powerful bit of earthbending. Luckily no one was hit by a flying piece of earth. The move had all the hallmarks of one of the powerful earthbending Death Eaters, likely Goyle, Rowle, or Macnair. Selwyn had too much finesse in his bending and not enough raw power. When the dust settled Dolohov saw that there was 3 hooded and masked individuals standing in the ruined doorway. Behind them Dolohov could see a scene of total destruction. He could see at least two bodies in White Lotus robes on the blood soaked floor, what appeared to be a severed head wearing a White Lotus headdress in the pool of blood, and two more masked individual slumped in the elevator. It was unclear from their position to tell if the two down Death Eaters were alive or dead. Their fellow Death Eaters had arrived to liberate them.

The center Death Eater strode forward into the center of the cell with purpose and authority. He was clearly the leader of the strike team, his gaze fell on Dolohov and the other two imprisoned Death Eaters.

"My brothers in arms and purity." The lead Death Eater said opening his arms as he walked to Dolohov, Crabbe and Mulciber and embracing them when they rose to greet him. "Your liberation from this fucking abomination is at hand."

"Macnair that you you sick demented fuck." Dolohov said after the embrace recognizing the voice. "I'd know that gruff arrogant tone anywhere."

"Dolohov it is good to see you again though it has not been as long as my other brothers here though." Macnair said in reply. "Why do I have to come get your pathetic ass out of this abomination after you got yourself locked up when you failed to take down a bunch of fucking teenagers."

Dolohov just shrugged at this before replying. "Yeah but you were too valuable to send to right? Your face is unknown. Besides Wormtail didn't say how strong they were at bending. Don't worry we won't make that mistake again. Once we get back we will all give the Dark Lord a thorough briefing on the Avatar's and his friends abilities. They're good, most are purebloods so that explains it, but we will be better."

"True you were already known and yes we did underestimate them or else you four wouldn't have been caught." Macnair said. "Soon this will all be irrelevant for once we take the United Republic we won't need to hide anymore. Any special abilities we should know about the Avatar?"

"Only that the fucker is a lavabender." Dolohov said. "And I'm talking real Ghazon style lavabending not the fusion of fire and earthbending Avatars in the past have used to lavabend."

"Fuck." Macnair spat. "That ain't good but it will be for naught once the Dark Lord gets the cocksucker in a blood hold."

"Who else is with you?" Crouch asked forcing a change of subject. "I can see two of our own in that elevator, have they been murdered by the traitors. It's a shame when pure bending blood is needlessly spilt, any bender's blood should not be spilt unless it is that of blood traitors who are standing in our way."

"Nott and Goyle are by the door behind me."Macnair said not bothering to look over his shoulder. "Crabbe took a water blast to the chest and was knocked out by the wall. He probably has a concussion from the impact according to Nott but then again this is Crabbe so his thick skull probably did more damage to the wall than to him."

"And the last Death Eater?" Crouch asked.

"Quirrell" Macnair said.

"Who the fuck is Quirrell?" Mulciber asked.

"The only recruit in the last 13 years." Macnair said. "He used to be a teacher at the Elemental Academy and a real weakling. He sought out the Dark Lord for power and was converted. He was granted Death Eater status for his role as a spy at the Academy. He's currently on a sabbatical from the Academy so he can focus on the Dark Lord's mission."

"So long as he's loyal and devoted he's worth it." Crouch said. "Especially if he's an airbender."

"He is." Macnair said. "That was another reason why he was elevated to Death Eater status and had the Dark Mark bloodbent into his forearm. Airbenders are in dire need for us."

"So what happened to him?" Dolohov asked.

"Took a rock to the upper chest." Macnair said. "Nott has stabilized him for now but he likely has a broken shoulder, maybe a few cracked and/or broken ribs. He'll need medical attention once we are out of this concentration camp but he can wait until then."

"Not bad and the traitorous fucks who have wrongly imprisoned us." Mulciber said.

"All dead and deservingly so for their crimes against their own, purity, order and balance." Macnair replied.

"As it should be." Crouch said nodding in agreement. "They signed their own death warrants when the agreed to guard the pure and righteous crusaders for balance like us that are unfairly locked up here. They deserved no less for their crimes of falsely imprisoning us and serving the weak and those who betray their blood and continue the imbalance that the world has been in for centuries."

"Don't worry soon all the traitors will be punished, including the Avatar." Macnair said before turning his gaze on the disgraced air master. "You must be Master Dao Ma."

"I am." Dao ma said before taking a knee in front of Macnair as he had been told to do by the imprisoned Death Eaters for when they were freed and he pledged his loyalty to the Dark Lord. "I pledge my loyalty to Lord Voldemort, the Death Eaters and their allies the Purists. Benders are the strong in this world, they are the top of the food chain, it is only natural for us to rule the world. We must keep our bloodlines pure from the impurity that is nonbending and the weakness that it entails. Remember so long as an airbender reproduces with another airbender the resulting offspring will always be an airbender. I know, respect and abide by purity."

"Excellent." Macnair said as he looked around the room, all eyes were on him and Insomnus was still sitting on the shitter with his pants down watching the scene intently. "Listen up gentlemen I have an offer for y'all. One that will be hard for you to refuse. In exchange for your freedom from the abomination that is this prison, which the Dark Lord will provide to you, you must swear fealty to us and our righteous cause. As you can tell I am a Death Eater with the honor of being in service to Lord Voldemort. A true visionary in the world and the greatest bender in history, excluding Avatars, and he plans to finally restore balance to the world. He knows what true balance in this world is. That is the natural balance of the strong over the weak, the superior over the inferior, the powerful over the powerless. We benders are that power in the world and the top of nature and the nonbenders, who helped throw you in here on false charges, are the weak and inferior beings. Nonbenders need to be in their proper place beneath us. They need to stop polluting our pure bending bloodlines, and the Dark Lord will preserve that purity in the world. The nonbenders are merely there to serve us in anyway we see fit and as less than human there can be no crime for actions committed against them. Those of you here who are members of the Unified Triad your leader Scabior has already sworn allegiance to us and promised his manpower for our restoration of balance. He is the leader of the Purists, our allies in the masses who understand our cause and agree with our noble goals in trying to restore balance, purity and order to a world devoid of all three. The choice is yours, freedom or we leave you here."

Macnair lied about the last bit, if they didn't pledge their loyalty then they would be killed but Macnair only doubted one of the former prisoners may not pledge his loyalty. He was proven wrong. All the triad members, the two apprentices and Insomnus all came forward and repeated Dao Ma by kneeling and pledging their loyalty.

"Right that's good now lets get out of here." Macnair said. "It's time to destroy this shit hole. I don't know how long it will take for the traitorous White Lotus and the blood traitors they serve to realize that all 4 prisons have been attacked at once. Nott take Quirrell, Goyle and Mulciber go grab Crabbe. I will bury this place."

As they left the cell Macnair stood in the doorway and raised his arms. Concentrating hard he used his earthbending to bring the ceiling crashing down into the cell, burying it and all that it represented. Smiling Macnair turned and left the cell.

They barely all fitted into the elevator but once inside it was easy for Macnair to raise it with his bending. No one had batted an eyelash at the violent and gruesome ends of the guards, all were seasoned criminals after all, or crusaders for balance and purity as the Death Eaters saw themselves. They swiftly left out of the front of the prison and made their way to the river no knowing how long until the White Lotus realized their precious prisons had been destroyed. They were the closest to reinforcements given the proximity to Republic City and as such needed to hurry. Once they reached the river their boat was still grounded on the bank facing the prison. Macnair knew they all wouldn't fit but that was easy to fix.

"Nott hand Quirrell to Dolohov and create a few ice boats out of the water." Macnair ordered the waterbender.

Nott didn't speak he just executed his orders handing the injured Quirrell to Dolohov and quickly making a crude ice boat to hold the now liberated prisoners. Macnair earthbent the bank so the boat would return to the river and hopped in with all the Death Eaters bar Nott. Nott hopped into the ice boat with the new allies they had acquired. Macnair then powered up the boat's motor, they had not used it on the way to the prison to avoid detection, and began the laborious task of heading up river, Nott behind him using waterbending to propel the boat forward. The river's source was deep in the Foggy Swamp so it would take them back to their base and ensure that they were the first team home due to the proximity. As the traveled Macnair wondered if the other teams were having the same success and joy at slaughtering the traitors as he had.

 **The next 3 chapters will be just as graphic as this one as they deal directly with the Death Eaters and their cruelty though few will be as cruel as Macnair. As you may realize Dao Ma is one of several OC in this story and any characters I create will serve very minor roles. As I have clearly stated there is a political element to my stories and the Death Eaters represent the extreme right, the neo-Nazis and other right wing extremists, similar to how they were in the books. Additionally the Enlightened and Chosen from earlier represent Antifa and other left wing extremist groups though unlike real life these two extremes will not meet (though they do fuel each other the way they are currently doing so at the moment) but rather this story will deal with Harry and his centrist outlook trying to combat both forces. Alright enough pointless (and likely unread) ramblings. As usual constructive reviews will be listened too and questions answered next Sunday when I post chapter 13. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13 on time as always. As there were no questions raised this week this section will be short. So sit back and enjoy the second part to the four part Death Eater prison break arc and of course the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence and references to rape.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 13**

 _White Lotus Earthbending Supermax Prison_

Lucius had rolled the fog in, with the aid of the Carrows, to cover their approach to the prison. The boat wasn't large enough to take all the inmates away from the abomination they were about to assault but the Dark Lord's spies had informed him, and by extension Lucius, that the prison always kept a few boats docked at the prison just in case of an emergency and well out of rang of any metalbenders being falsely held there. The White Lotus traitors used to do patrols on them but stopped over 20 years ago when they realized it was pointless, their lapse in judgment would cost them though it wouldn't have saved them from justice anyway. Checking his sapphire encrusted, pure platinum pocket watch Lucius realized it was almost time to start the attack. The moon was full and Lucius was feeling the power of its rays and his blood was on edge, eager for the prospect of bloodbending.

"Right you know the plan." Lucius said addressing his team. "We go in, kill all the White Lotus traitors, free Travers and Rabastan ASAFP then offer the others a chance to join us in exchange for their freedom. I'll create a large wave to start the attack and disorientate the guards. We will follow the wave in and board the platform. Rosier you electrocute or burn any in your path on the way to the southeast tower where you will take out the two guards in the tower. Alecto you take the northeast, Amycus the northwest tower, soar into the towers from the top. I'll take the remaining tower. Jugson your job is to find our brothers, free them and provide them with metal so they can aid us. As usual kill any of the blood traitors you come across. Alas due to time constraints there won't be anytime for us to enjoy the bodies of those we defeat, just kill them and wait until we have restored balance and purity to the world, then we can have all that we could desire. Once they are all dead meet back in the center of the prison and I shall make the Dark Lord's offer to the other benders being held captive here before we leave this fucking insult to bending."

"Will do Chief." the other 4 said using Lucius' official title.

Lucius was pleased that his father's plan to get rid of Desna and Eska and along with Councilman Orion get him elected the new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, or as they say it the Chief of the Water Tribes, as they had never recognized the Southern Water Tribe or the Foggy Swamp tribe as independent nations the was his predecessors had. He loved being the Chief and was eternally loyal to his fellow purists and of course his master and the death eaters for their aid in his rise to power. It had been a shame his father had passed away before he could witness Lucius' rise to power but he had been sick for a long time.

Soon the Water Tribes would be reunited and they could truly restore balance to the Tribe by putting the weak and inferior nonbenders in their rightful place beneath them. They were currently hampered by staying just within the international equality laws but soon they could be rid of them just as they could be rid of that false myth that was equality and restore natural balance and purity to the Water Tribe.

"Looking forward to taking down these fucking traitors." Rosier said with a malicious grin and cracking his knuckles, as a known Death Eater he had forgone a mask and his unkempt black and gray hair and beard blew slightly in the wind. "Time to burn this fucking treasonous place to the ground … well to the ocean. Any place that illegally holds benders on false charges against subhumans doesn't deserve to exist."

"Agreed my fellow crusader in our pursuit for true balance and purity." Lucius said checking his watch one more time. "You will have that chance once we are done freeing these poor innocent souls. Right its time, let's free our brothers."

With that announcement Lucius leapt out of the boat and landed on an ice board he subsequently created on the surface of the water. Concentrating as hard as he could and relying on the boost in power the full moon provided him, Lucius called up a large wave of water and sent it to crash into the wooden. As the wave struck it took out the sentries on the jetty in the process, killing them instantly. The prison rocked with the force of the impact, soaking a good portion of it but the ropes holding the deep anchors that kept the prison in one place held and soon the rocking stopped.

Lucius created a water vortex where he was and used it to traverse the water faster than the boat he had just left and strike the southwest watch tower. Jumping off the vortex at the last moment Lucius dove through the opening at the top of the tower and broke the necks of the two guards with bloodbending before they even had a chance to react. Quickly moving down the stairs Lucius burst out onto the platform to see that the rest of his team were doing their fucking jobs to perfection. It was refreshing to see a successful execution of a plan after the failed talk with the Avatar and the ensuing arrests. Lucius chalked the loss up to the fact that students at the Academy were always in training and better at handling a fight then a bunch of White Lotus traitors who hadn't had a fight outside of the odd sparing match in years.

The others had jumped into action as soon as Lucius had launched the attack. Rosier and Jugson had leapt onto the jetty in the wake of the attack after Rosier had powered the boat as near as possible. Rosier was charging around the platform towards his assigned tower sending intense fire blasts and lightning at any guards he could see. The scent of ozone and charged flesh was distinct in the air and mixing with the salty tang of the ocean. Wood was starting to burn from some of his missed shots adding the scent of burnt wood and smoke to the pungent aroma they were inhaling. Luckily no cells were on fire, yet.

While Rosier was on his path towards his assigned tower the Carrow siblings were using their special airbending Death Eater glider suits to soar towards their assigned towers to engage the guards there and suck the air from their lungs. It was the only sure way an airbender could kill an enemy, short of having a handy high place to blast them off, with airbending. As they were approaching the Carrows had to dodge fire and water from the guards in the towers.

Jugson just charged around rows of cells ignoring the shocked looks and calls from the other prisoners as he tried to find his fellow Death Eaters. Jugson had been forced to engage 2 guards, both firebenders, who he had easily downed with metal darts to their chests and necks. After a few moments he found the cells of his brethren conveniently right next to each other in the center aisle likely where the most dangerous and high profile prisoners were falsely and illegally held.

"My brothers the Dark Lord has sent us to free you." Jugson said as he looked at Travers and Rabastan. "Your loyalty, especially yours Rabastan, will be rewarded but you already know that. Now join us in killing these fucking blood traitor cunts."

As he spoke Jugson extended two razor sharp blades from the metal bracers on his forearms and effortlessly sliced off the wooden locks before he detached two dozen projectiles and handed a dozen each to the now free Death Eaters.

"That you under the mask Jugson?" Travers asked, despite Jugson only being active for a brief time during the last war Travers knew he was a Death Eater as they had fought together on occasion due to their similar skill sets. "I knew the Dark Lord would send someone to free us, dunno if he sent the A team though."

"Funny asshole." Jugson replied with a laugh. "Seeing as Chief Lucius is leading this assault I'd say we're the A team but we are all Death Eaters and purebloods so naturally we are all the best. But if you're going to be a fucking ungrateful little piece of shit I can just leave you in here to rot, or burn when Rosier lights this shit hole on fire."

"Well I couldn't give a shit about Travers fucking claims." Rabastan spat as he bent the metal shards given to him into a pair of crude metal grieves around his forearms. "But it's about fucking time you fuckers came to collect one of the most loyal supporters who gave more than 13 years of his fucking life, the life of a noble and elite pureblood bender no less, to the cause by spending it in this fucking concentration camp. I was beginning to think that you fuckers had forgotten about me."

"You know we had to lie low after the last fucking battle and give the Dark Lord time to heal while we loyal Death Eaters positioned ourselves into positions of power and authority for when the new Avatar was found." Jugson growled back. "Then we had to see if the Avatar could be recruited to our righteous path, seeing as he is supposed to be the protector of balance not the perpetrator of imbalance the way Korra and Aang were, but alas he is just the same as them. Shame it couldn't be Goyle's kid but unfortunately that moron wasn't the Avatar, it had to the son of a blood traitor and a mudblood who turned out to be a blood traitor himself. We know what true balance it. Us on top as the strong and those weak inferior nonbenders bellow us, the same as the animals. Purity of blood will ensure true balance is restored."

"Yeah besides you, your brother, his wife and Crouch were the fools to torture, fuck the woman, and kill two blood traitors after the Dark Lord's defeat and get your asses thrown in prison 13 years ago." Travers said.

"Except Bellatrix who was smart enough to escape until she was caught a few months ago." Jugson said.

"True well I'm grateful for the freedom." Rabastan said. "You will have to forgive me but 13 years in this abomination having to be falsely imprisoned by traitors is a long time."

"It's ok it's time for vengeance and for these traitors to finally face justice." Jugson said. "I too have spent decades locked up for false crimes against nonbenders, serving the time in the Imperial Catacombs Complex under Ba Sing Se, but now our time is at hand and we can reclaim the world and restore it to how it was meant to be."

"Shame that Avatar Harry is a traitor as well." Travers said as he kicked his cell door open. "He is one of the best earthbenders I have ever seen, he can metal and lavabend which I thought was impossible as neither Ghazon or Bolin could metalbend and they are the only other known lavabenders. And let me tell you it was no fusion of earth and firebending only an Avatar can do, no it was pure lavabending. He will learn the price for being a traitor to our correct and pure views."

Unlike Rabastan Travers had gone for the twin forearm blade look, even if it looked crude being made up of 6 smaller pieces of metal bent together. None of the three Death Eaters noticed a shard of metal fly out from under the hem of Jugson's robes and into the cell across from Travers's one.

"Yes." Rabastan said as he too kicked open his cell door. "Now why are we fucking standing here with our thumbs up our asses in this collective fucking circle jerk? I have a score to settle with the fucking traitorous assholes and perpetrators of imbalance."

"Agreed let's get moving." Travers said.

They headed off the two recently freed prisoners heading one way and Jugson the opposite way down the center aisle of the prison. The sounds of fighting were still going on around them as the Death Eaters took out the last of the resistance to their attack.

Lucius was scanning the platform using bloodbending to break the necks of any guards he came across. It was an immense pleasure to grab one of the traitors, feel their blood and body completely at his mercy. It was an intoxicating and irresistible power rush that couldn't be beaten by anything not even when he was raping, torturing and killing some nonbender inferior whore in the dungeons of his palace in the Northern Water Tribe, except while doing all that and bloodbending them at the same time.

In the two north facing towers the Carrows were using their airbending to drain the air from their enemy's lungs. It was hard work and they had to incapacitate their opponents first before killing them as they needed a lot of concentration for it to work and could only attack one traitor at a time. Both agreed they needed to create a move that could either quickly kill or kill multiple enemies at once but as of yet neither had achieved such a creation.

Suddenly the southeast tower burst into flames. Rosier charged out of the tower and turned just in time to dodge a long water whip and reply with a jolt of lightning back at the guard who attacked him. The bolt took the White Lotus guard who had come running after him in the chest and sent him back into the flames of the burning tower.

"Yeah fry you motherfucking cocksucking traitor." Rosier yelled the glee evident in his voice before throwing even more fireballs into the burning tower. "Burn baby burn. That's for your many crimes against your fellow bender, purity and true balance. Die motherfuckers, this is better than you fucking deserve."

A scream cut off Rosier's rant as the burning body of one of the White Lotus guards fell from the top of the tower and landed with a sickening thud on the wooden platform. Blood sprayed everywhere from the impact of the still burning body on the wooden deck, some of it covering Rosier.

"Yeah that's what you deserve you motherfucking traitor." Rosier yelled, "How dare you falsely imprison benders. You can't lock people up for not committing a crime. The weak will suffer what they must while the strong do as they please."

Rosier turned and headed to the center of the prison. In short order 6 of the 7 Death Eaters were gathered at the center of the prison, right outside the former cells of Travers's and Rabastan. They had all accomplished their missions and Lucius was regrouping them to make their offer to the other prisoners. They weren't all unharmed, only Lucius and Rosier had seemed to avoid injury.

Jugson was holding his side from where an ice shard had caused a deep cut, which he had gotten when he had been surprised by one of the traitors on his way out of the central aisle. Travers had a nasty looking burn on his right shoulder but it was nothing a skilled healer couldn't easily fix. Rabastan's left arm was broken and hanging limply by his side, traces of ice still on arm from where a large block of ice had struck him. Alecto was heavily leaning on one of the cells and ice shard embedded in her knee. The ice had frozen the blood in her wound which likely had saved her from bleeding out. The only Death Eater missing was Amycus.

"Has anyone checked to ensure all the traitors are dead?" Lucius asked.

"My tower has been cleansed as you can see." Rosier said gesturing to the inferno that was the tower and the smoke billowing high into the night's sky. Soon the fire would spread so they had to sort this shit out quickly.

"Mine too." Alecto said the pain evident in her voice. She was in the process of binding her wound tightly but it would need to be healed by a professional healer and Lucius only knew the rudiments of the art but enough to keep her alive until they returned to base where his wife could heal her properly.

"All patrolling guards are dead." Jugson said, "Me, Travers and Rabastan made sure of it."

"Excellent." Lucius said nodding with approval. "It is always a shame to spill bending blood but it is the blood of traitors. Alecto where the fuck is your brother he should have checked in by now."

"I dunno." Alecto replied as she slumped against a cell, the occupant just staring at the scene in front of him with interest. "He should have easily cleared his tower by now. Remember as airbenders our ability to kill our opponents is limited to one move, especially when there isn't anything tall and easy to blast them off. Those towers don't have enough of a gap to easily airbend the fucking traitors out off."

"We need to learn the technique that airbender cunt friend of the Avatar used on Rookwood when we were caught at the Academy." Travers said.

"What technique is that?" Lucius asked shocked at the announcement. "If it is more effective than Zaheer's method we need to learn it. Air has its uses but it is limited in its lethality."

"Dunno about effective but it would be useful against multiple enemies." Travers said shrugging and wincing as he did from the burn on his shoulder. "It seemed to take all her effort to keep the move going long enough to knock out Rookwood. I suggest trying to adapt it to be used by multiple airbenders."

"Enough fucking around the bush what the fuck is the actual move." Alecto said, despite the pain the joy at such a move was present in her voice.

"She created a large enough air bubble to encompass all the area around Rookwood." Travers said ignoring Alecto's tone. "Instead of keeping the air in it actually sucked out all the air and thus all the oxygen. I think she did it to prevent him from firebending but kept it going long enough to deprive him of enough oxygen to knock him out but she barely had the control to reach that point so I'm thinking multiple airbenders or a really strong one could hold it long enough suffocate multiple people."

"Yes that could be very useful." Alecto said nodding an evil smile gracing her lips under her mask. "We need to learn it, then my brother and I can use it."

"I'll have Draco look into it." Lucius said as he summoned up a bit of water from his water skin and used it to roughly heal her wound, enough to ease the pain. "Now were the fuck is Amycus."

As if on cue a body appeared in the air, clearly thrown, coming through the smoke of the spreading fire landed hard in front of them with the sound of bones breaking. It was clearly Amycus, still alive but injured and out cold. Lucius quickly checked to make sure his fellow Death Eater's injuries weren't life threatening.

"What …" Rabastan began before he suddenly collapsed swiftly followed by the others except Lucius.

Lucius knew exactly what had happened as soon as he felt it; he was in another bloodbender's blood hold. One of the White Lotus traitors must be one of the few licensed bloodbenders in the world. Proven to not enjoy or desire bloodbending the way a true bloodbender should this bender was allowed to use the only illegal bending art only in dire circumstances and this must be one such circumstance. Shame it really wasn't dire circumstances seeing as they were freeing illegally held captives and this man could have been a useful ally if only he used his talents for good, for purity and for true balance rather than the evil he was using it for now. This was a fucking disaster, though the Dark Lord had assured them that only the water concentration camp had these ultimate traitors who truly abused the most powerful form of bending. Only Lucius' superior bending skill was keeping him from being knocked out like his brethren. The only reason he was on the defensive was that he had been caught by surprise. Now it was just a battle of wills between the two bloodbenders.

As he was focusing on repelling the hold a man calmly strode out of the smoke at the end of the aisle. They were lucky the wind was blowing south thus keeping it from the Death Eaters and their potential allies. The licensed bloodbender was a powerfully built, tall man wearing a traditional White Lotus uniform with one exception, a red band on his right sleeve denoting him as a licensed bloodbender.

"Well well what do we have here?" The man said his accent clearly that of a Northern Water Tribesman. It was a shame that this talented traitor was from his nation, Lucius thought he taught his people better but evidently this man hadn't listened and betrayed them while also being an embarrassment to the great Northern Water Tribe. "Looks like 5 Death Eater terrorists and traitors trying to free their fellow terrorists, well this shit won't fly, not on my watch. It's a good thing I came here during the full moon to oversea the waterbenders stationed here or else we might have lost. I tell these fuckers to practice but they've gotten too complacent which I'm assuming you fucks exploited. You, the only wanker still standing, I can tell are a waterbender and a good one at that cos only a skilled waterbender could even bloodbend during the full moon let alone resist a blood hold. Then again you are a piece of Death Eater scum so it's no surprise that you have abused bloodbending and engaged in it illegally while taking grotesque pleasure in the vile art of bloodbending. It will be a pleasure to capture you and lock you up for the rest of your pathetic life."

As he was speaking he kept striding towards Lucius until he stood only a few cells away from the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. All the prisoners were watching the battle of wills with eager fascination. The outcome could result in their freedom or their continued incarceration.

"You have no fucking idea who you are dealing with traitor." Lucius grunted through gritted teeth as he tried to stand against the hold. He was slowly gaining the advantage in the battle of wills but barely and the battle was going to take a long time, time Lucius felt they didn't have. "By now that concentration camp that you fuckers call the White Lotus Supermax Waterbending Prison will have been liberated and destroyed so there's no place to put us.

"I recognize that voice." the man said staring at Lucius with a quizzical expression. "Why if I am not mistaken I appear to have apprehended Chief Lucius. Always knew you were a fucking Death Eater and now I have the proof. It will be fun to lock you away for good and restore the Northern Water Tribe to glory."

"The very same." Lucius grunted back. "And as your fucking Chief I order you to stand down tribesman. Join us we can use a man of your talents if you use them for the good and righteous cause we represent and I will forgive your treachery. As for glory, I restored glory when I became Chief and began to move us in the right direction for true balance, purity and the natural order."

"Never. I will not join with traitors, criminals, lunatics and traitors who believe in such evil and warped ideologies." The guard said his forehead beaded with sweat from the concentration. He was good but he could not outlast his Chief or even a bloodbender who actually used his gift every month indefinitely. "As for the waterbending prison it will not fall, my fellow White Lotus guards would never let it fall to scum like you."

"I am no fucking traitor." Lucius yelled tried to use his anger to fuel his bending. "It is you who is the traitor and not just to your nation but to the world, to balance, to purity and to all benders. You keep your fellow benders falsely imprisoned on illegitimate charges. You use your bending to protect the weak, the inferior, those who should be our slaves not out equals. You protect filth. Only in the North do we truly understand these facts to be self evident. Soon Voldemort will return the world to its proper and natural balance."

"Voldemort is the one betraying the world and throwing it into imbalance." the traitorous bloodbender said anger creeping into his voice. "The Avatar will defeat him mark my words."

"You fool." Lucius said, he knew he was winning and that his enemy only had a few minutes left at best before his will gave out then Lucius would rip him apart limp from limp. "The Dark Lord will kill the Avatar when they finally meet and then we will find his reincarnation in the Fire Nation or one of their expats and we will ensure that the next Avatar understands what true balance is and is loyal to us and our righteous pursuit for purity and natural order."

"No my Chief you are the fool." The man said putting as much scorn into Lucius's title as he could muster. "Firstly the Avatar will defeat Voldemort for no mere bender, even one as talented as your precious master, can hold their own without assistance against the Avatar. Sure he's a gifted bloodbender but so were Yakone and Amon and they failed to defeat Aang and Korra respectively. Second, bitch, is that I know who the fuck you are and it will be my supreme pleasure to lock you up for all your countless crime you treasonous bastard and then the Tribal council will appoint a new Chief, one worthy of the title and honor unlike you, you fucking worthless piece of shit. A true Chief, one who believes in balance as it is supposed to be and not the imbalance you believe in, one who values equality, who doesn't subjugate his own people just because they can't bend, one who doesn't care about your so called purity and understand it plays jack shit in bending ability, one who will truly lead all citizens of the Northern Water Tribe, one who we can truly be proud of and isn't a genocidal, racist, bigoted madman like you. All your policies, your whole disgusting and despicable fucking legacy will be reversed and wiped out."

"I appointed almost all of the current Tribal Council." Lucius said with a laugh still slowly taking the advantage in the battle. "And even the ones like Orion and Rodolphus who weren't appointed by me share my correct and true views of the world, of balance and of purity. All they will do is appoint my son Draco to the role and he will continue my legacy for I have taught him well unlike your own father who has clearly taught you false teachings. If you do win all I and my fellow crusaders for balance will just be martyrs for our cause, a rallying point for all true benders to gather around."

"I never said anything about the excuse of a nation that the Northern Water Tribe has become and I have been ashamed to call myself a northerner ever since you and your corrupt cronies took over the nation and made it the worst in the world." The bloodbender said. "No bitch this situation is so great, the conspiracy so deep and your confession that the Northern Water Tribal Council is in agreement with you will make this a special case. After Unalaq and Kuvira the world charged the Avatar with the authority to remove a world leader if that leader is guilty of treason, attempted world domination and/or violations of human rights and you, cunt, are guilty of all of the above."

"I am guilty of nothing but trying to preserve the balance that fucking traitors like you have perverted and kept the imbalance that the world has been in for centuries." Lucius growled back.

"You are guilty and you will be removed from power." The bloodbending traitor said as he glowered down at Lucius. The Northern Water Tribe Chief could see the strain in the traitor's eyes and knew the fight was almost over.

"No the entire Northern Council will be removed and the Southern Council, the Tribal Council that actual does its fucking job, will take temporary control of the Northern Water Tribe until they can choose a true Chief." The licensed bloodbender continued. "Arthur is a fair and just ruler, unlike you, and he will ensure that a proper Chief is chosen. Don't forget that his youngest son, Prince Ron, is the Avatar's best friend and likely the Avatar's waterbending instructor and Princess Ginny is the Avatar's girlfriend. No you pathetic excuse for a bender there will be a new Chief in the Northern Water Tribe who truly values balance and equality, unlike you."

As he had been speaking the last bit he had been walking forward to the point that he was standing right in front of Travers's cell. The man was clearly struggling from the effort in trying to overcome Lucius's will. The only reason why he was still holding his own was that he had been the one who had attacked Lucius first.

"No someone like sir …" The guard began before suddenly grunting as a fine red mist appeared briefly in front of his face.

Slowly his head slid sideways from his shoulders and bounced on the ground. Blood spurted out of the wound and the coppery tang of blood was palpable in the air. His body remained standing for a moment before it fell backwards blood still coming out of the stump. With his death the bloodbending hold on Lucius lifted.

Standing Lucius sighed as he felt his body return to normal. Looking around and saw a thin metal disk covered in blood embedded into the wooden cell that had briefly been Travers's. Following the trajectory of the disk Lucius saw that it was an old woman in the cell across of Travers's. He recognized her immediately as the Great Uniter, Kuvira. He had been told that she was here but didn't really believe it seeing as her crusade had been over 60 years ago.

"Your Kuvira right?" Lucius asked as he checked on his comrades to make sure they were still alive.

They were, the bloodbender had just knocked them out the way that Yakone and later Tarrlok had done when they had fled Republic City respectively. It was an easy move for a bloodbender when dealing with a large group of people he was exerting his control over but a weak one in Lucius and his master's eyes as it left their enemies alive.

"I was the Great Uniter once upon time but that was more than a lifetime ago, I am not that woman now." She said with a heavy sigh as she leaned on her cell door. "I took the metal from your fellow Death Eater when he freed the two Death Eaters opposite me, just in case and well as you can see I needed it. I hereby pledge my allegiance, my knowledge, and any resources I may still have to Lord Voldemort and his cause." As she said this she took a knee.

"Good, I accept your pledge of loyalty to the Dark Lord's noble cause." Lucius said pleased at her support it would make the other 13 of her supporters still locked up here join their righteous cause. Turning away from Kuvira to address all the prisoners and shouting to be heard over the crackling of the flames behind him Chief Lucius continued. "Listen up. By now y'all know that I am a Death Eater, a loyal servant to Lord Voldemort and his noble and just cause to restore balance to the world with benders in their proper natural place on top as we are the strong and the weak and inferior nonbenders beneath us, their rightful place. I know y'all come from different walks of life. Some of you are from our ally the Unified Triad, your leader and the leader of our army of Purists, Scabior, has already pledged his support to the Dark Lord. Some of you are Red Lotus operatives who wish to plunge the world into chaos, one without borders; well that is what we promise, a world without borders. Some of you have been here for over 60 years since your arrests following your leadership in the Earth Empire. The rest of you are here for various so called serious crimes against nonbenders but how can an action be a crime when committed against a fucking insect. Therefore I have an offer for you. Join us and serve the Dark Lord and we will grant you your freedom or don't and rot here with all the dead guards. At least until we burn this atrocity to the bottom of the ocean."

To emphasize his point Lucius opened Kuvira's cell with a sharpened piece of ice then used a water whip to wrench the door open. He proceeded to walk around all the cells and managed to get an oath of loyalty from all the prisoners. Some may have done so to save themselves from their inevitable death when they torched the abomination but if they deserted the Purists they would die anyway. Once an oath was made Lucius would free them. Even if they tried to overpower him en mass the moon was still full so he could still bloodbend and take down a bunch of powerless earthbenders with ease. By the time he had received all the oaths and returned to the center platform the other Death Eaters had recovered. The fire was still burning in the southeast tower but it hadn't spread very much, yet as the wood was still slightly damp from Lucius' initial attack wave.

"Fuck I feel like I've been hit by a fucking train." Rosier groaned before looking over at the headless body. "That wasn't part of the fucking briefing."

"He wasn't supposed to be here." Lucius said, "It seems it was a last minute random thing, one none of us could have planned for. However thanks to Kuvira we avoided a true disaster. I would have won the battle in the end but it may have been too late by that point. Now it is time to leave this fucking place and destroy it once and for all."

With that Lucius lead the liberated captives to the small fleet of boats the prison had on the the northern side of the prison (Lucius had deliberately sent Rosier to the southern side to preserve the boats). Rosier helped Amycus, who could barely walk due to a broken leg, into their original boat with Lucius, Alecto, Kuvira and a few of the other high profile inmates. Jugson, Travers and Rabastan each took one boat and a bunch of prisoners each. The last boat was filled but they were waiting for Rosier while he poured the gasoline they had brought, and that he had retrieved after helping Amycus, over as much of the platform as he could. When done he hopped into the last boat, pulled the key out from a pocket in his robe, turned the engine on and powered the last motor boat away.

Once all the boats were together a good distance away from the prison Rosier hurled several fireballs at the offensive place of oppression in front of him setting the prison ablaze. Smiling Lucius turned his boat around and powered it back to the mainland leading the other boats. They had an airship to take them to the Foggy Swamp where they could funnel the new Purists to Scabior and the true believers could join their master and strategize with the exception of the Lucius and the Death Eaters on the Northern Council who needed to get straight back to the Northern Water Tribe for an announcement. No one looked back the inferno behind them as the flames roared and the smoke billowed into the sky lighting the former prison up for miles.

 **Not as graphic as the last chapter, though still relatively graphic. The next 2 chapters will also be graphic but again not as much as chapter 12 and not as much as future chapters in this story. I don't really feel like there is anything extra to add at this time so as usual constructive reviews will be listened too and questions answered this time next Sunday when chapter 14 goes up and the 3rd White Lotus prison is attacked. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 on time as promised. No questions to answer this week so once more sit back and enjoy the third part of the four part Death Eater prison break story arc and naturally the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence and references to rape.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 14**

 _White Lotus Waterbending Supermax Prison_

Yaxley lead his team to the shadow of the wall around the base of the volcano. He could feel the power of the full moon in his veins. As a waterbender his power would be at its peak this time of the month and Yaxley was looking forward to unleashing his power and purge this abomination and sin that had been done unto innocent benders. Soon the traitorous guards who guarded their captive brethren would face the justice Yaxley knew they so richly deserved.

"Right lads our first mission is to kill the 2 traitors who patrol the wall." Yaxley said to his assembled team of Death Eaters. "They patrol the every hour and should be finishing their current rounds in a few minutes, right on time to begin the liberation."

"What's the plan?" Selwyn asked.

"Here's the plan quickly." Yaxley said, eager to get started and once again feel the power of bloodbending. "Once they are together Selwyn you will repel up the wall and execute them for their crimes. Then Rowle will earthbend us up to the top of the wall and both of you will earthbend us down the other side."

"Why don't we just plow through the wall?" the big masked Death Eater called Rowle asked.

"Because we don't want to alert the traitors up top to our arrival until we are there and can take out the com equipment so they can't alert the authorities." Yaxley said. "Once we are on the other side we will hurry over to the base of the volcano. Then Rowle you will earthbend me and Wilkes up the side while Selwyn repels up and Gibbon glides up using his suit and airbending. Our target is the control building. Rowle, Wilkes and me will deal with the building you two take care of the 4 guards on the metal platform. After that we go down a level and take care of the traitors there on route to the blood wing which we will storm all elements blazing as there will defiantly be a licensed bloodbender there. While I doubt he is as good as me I don't want to take any chances."

"Got it boss." Selwyn said. "Just give the word and we will begin the cleansing the world of these fuck stains right away."

"Good." Yaxley said looking down at his solid gold and sapphire encrusted pocket watch. "It is time to take them down Selwyn."

Selwyn just nodded at the order and shot a metal cable up to the top of the wall where it implanted into the stone. The Death Eater began to reel himself up using his metalbending. Once he was near the end of the cable he planted his feet on the wall and launched himself with a little earthbending off the wall and used the cable to arc over the wall.

Yaxley heard a brief scuffle and saw a tongue of flame briefly but it was over almost as soon as it began. Right afterwards Yaxley felt the earth shift under his feet and lift the 4 Death Eaters up to the top of the wall.

Yaxley stepped off the wall and Rowle returned the platform to the ground just in case one of the traitors decided to investigate that brief tongue of flame. The noble waterbender surveyed the damage that greeted him. Part of the floor was missing but it hadn't traveled far as the attack had been stopped almost before it had begun. Selwyn stood over the two bodies in slowly expanding pools of blood; both had been pierced by multiple metal darts. The metalbender appeared fine but his robes were slightly singed.

"A little problem?" Yaxley asked looking at the metalbender in his group of heroes for balance and purity.

"They reacted faster than I expected." Selwyn said idly looking at his nails as if what had just transpired was mere child's play. "But it was nothing I couldn't handle. I doubt that they saw that flame."

"It won't be enough to draw their attention." Yaxley said as he glanced up at the control building on the lip of the caldera. "They probably will only think it was a practice blast but we should hurry nonetheless so let's get moving we have to free our brothers and sisters from the clutches of evil."

Selwyn summoned up the earth from the other side of the wall. They all got on the earth and Selwyn moved them down to the ground below. Quickly they moved across the plain to the foot of the volcano. In moments they were at the base of the mountain, right under the control building on the lip of the crater which housed the guards and the com suite.

"Right phase 2 begins now." Yaxley said.

As he spoke Rowle began to earthbend them up the side of the volcano to the underside of the building using a simple earth elevator technique. Rowle was a platypus bear of a man from the northern Earth Kingdom. The son of the Governor of the Imperial State of Kuei, Rowle served as the General of the Kuei State National Guard. His whole family had a history of earthbenders and believed wholeheartedly in the idea of purity in preserving the bending lineage of a family. He was a valuable Death Eater even if he could only bend earth and wasn't much smarter than the rocks he bent, because he could bend rocks larger than most earthbenders wouldn't even be able to dream of bending. Right now he was concentrating on moving an earth platform up the mountain for their assault.

On Yaxley's right was Wilkes. A firebending former noble from a long line of noble benders he was one of the most fanatical followers and who would literally go down in a blaze of glory just as his friend Rosier would. He had almost done so when Karkaroff had outed him as a Death Eater and he was forced to fight to escape with Rosier, hence why he was a former noble. The Firelord had stripped him of all his titles, wealth and lands when he was confirmed to be a Death Eater. He was one of the members who Yaxley knew would never be caught alive.

As for Yaxley he was happy with his station in life. He had been a lifelong friend to Chief Lucius having grown up in the same circles in upper aristocracy of the Northern Water Tribe elite. After Lucius had taken the throne he and Yaxley had set up some nonbender scum for the murder of a moderate councilman and his entire family and Yaxley had been elevated to the council by Chief Lucius as he was the best and most loyal choice for the role. Soon they would be able to implement the laws they really wanted to implement to truly restore balance to the north. They were hindered by international law and the blood traitors and inferiors who were the other world leaders at the moment but that would change soon. Everything was in place for the impeding announcement and all the laws they knew were needed to restore natural balance and preserve the purity of bending had been written years ago in preparation for when they could be declared law. Alas they just couldn't get away with it until Voldemort came out into the open and when that happened the false leaders would be unable to stop them. The Avatar was too young to oppose them the way Korra and the Order of the Phoenix had.

While they were ascending the volcano via earthbending Selwyn was repealing up the mountainside with his metal cables. A former minor noble from one of the Imperial States that bordered the United Republic Selwyn had been a cop and then a senior detective in the RCPD and of course a spy for Voldemort until he was outed by Karkaroff in exchange for a lesser sentence almost 13 years ago forcing him to leave Republic City and hide in the Swamp. It had been a blow to them as Selwyn's position in the RCPD allowed him to destroy evidence, intimidate or better kill witnesses, and ensure that Death Eaters and their supports in the Purist Movement avoided punishment under the unjust and illegal laws of the United Republic.

The last member of their team, Gibbon, was airbending his way up the mountain. He wore the specialized robes an airbending Death Eater would sometime wear that were nothing more than a modified glider suit. Yaxley knew little about the airbender on his team other than that he had once lived at the Southern Air Temple. Few knew anything of Gibbon's past or how he had fallen into the service of Lord Voldemort but he was loyal and ruthless so none questioned his commitment to their noble and righteous cause.

It took the team a few minutes but soon they were all at the lip of the volcano hiding in the shadow of the control building.

"Now" Yaxley yelled.

Selwyn launched over the lip of the volcano with a little earthbending while Gibbon airbent himself over it and onto the metal platform, both flipping acrobatically in the air. While they were jumping into action the Rowle earthbent a door into the side of the building.

It didn't take long for Yaxley to find and neutralize the com suite with water from his water skin so that the traitors couldn't get a signal out. There was only one of the traitors in the building but his life ended quickly when Yaxley broke his neck with bloodbending. It felt oh so good for him to use bloodbending to control another's body. There was no other feeling like having complete control over another's body with bloodbending and the arousal one could achieve from the intimate act. Yaxley would never call it madness but it certainly was an addiction for him and one he would glade feed and gorge one every month.

"We're done here lets go help our brothers." Yaxley said once they knew the control building was clear. "Rowle you earthbend this abomination of the side of the mountain before you join us. It should be right up you alley."

The big Death Eater nodded. It would take him a few minutes and a lot of effort to destabilize the mountainside enough to send the building toppling down but eventually it would fall.

Yaxley could hear grunts of exertion and yells when he exited the building via the front entrance and set foot on the metal platform. There were supposed to be 4 guards on this level but two were already dead, blood pooling from their bodies and onto the platform. One had been taken out by a metal spike to the neck and the other had been impaled from behind by the metal guard rail. A third had just been stabbed in the chest, through the heart, by a blade perturbing from Selwyn's forearm bracer. There was rock debris everywhere and a few scorch marks from the fight. As Yaxley watched he saw Gibbon dodge a rock from a guard with the typical grace of an airbender and blast the traitor off the platform with a gust of air and into the center of the volcano. The White Lotus guard screamed as he fell before it was suddenly cut off. Yaxley walked over to the railing and looked down. He saw the traitor's body lying on the suspended cells, broken and lifeless. The prisoners just watching the assault with intrigue. There was no doubt that the other traitors knew of their arrival now.

"Excellent work boys." Yaxley said as he walked over to his team. As he was walking he could hear the sounds of Rowle destabilizing a large portion of the mountain. "Now to the main cells on the level below. There should only be 5 traitors to take care of down there but they will know we are coming so be prepared for a brief fight. Kill them, we don't have any time for fun with any female guards that may be here."

Selwyn immediately sent a cable at the railing and metalbent the platform to launch himself into the void of the volcano in a long arc. As he passed over the lower platform he detected the cable and flipped onto the platform buckling the metal on his landing and sending metal spikes at any guard he saw.

Gibbon also leapt into the void and manipulated the air currents to arrest his descent and avoiding several boulders being hurled at him by the guards. Wilkes went with the classic air jets to propel him into the void and used the move again to send him to the side platform and used his firebending to slow his ascent. Yaxley followed Selwyn's example using his water as a cable freezing on end to the railing and the other to his hand before he too jumped into the void on a wide arc. This only left Rowle who would have to use the elevator when he was done as he couldn't stop himself from falling to his death.

It didn't take long to defeat the 5 out of practice White Lotus guards. 2 were dead before Yaxley had even finished his swing, both struck by spikes sent at them by Selwyn. Another fell shortly after Yaxley landed, struck down by lightning produced by Wilkes. The fourth was in the process of having his air extracted by Gibbon. The last guard was charging a lightning bolt to send at Gibbon, who was too engrossed in his kill to pay attention, when Yaxley grabbed him with his bloodbending and broke his neck. It was a shame Yaxley couldn't savor his kills the way he liked to but time was of the essence right now. By the time they were done the doors to the elevator had just opened and Rowle got off it. All that was left were the 13 prisoners in the lattice of cells suspended over the extinct magma chamber and the 5 Death Eaters, in this section at least as there was still the blood wing to cleanse and liberate.

"What the fuck boys you left me no fucking traitors to execute." Rowle growled as he approached his comrades.

"What can I say Rowle." Selwyn said walking up to the large earthbender. "Your fault for taking so long to detach a building from the side of a fucking mountain. Don't worry though there are still 3 fuckers to deal with."

"Correct." Yaxley said as he sidled up to the 2 earthbenders. "Well done though Rowle I assume the building is gone."

"Correct boss." Rowle said nodding to Yaxley. "Took a while but the bigger it is the harder it falls. Don't worry the fucking abomination is destroyed but I want to kill one of these traitors."

"Well you are about to get that chance." Yaxley said. "But be careful because remember at least one of the remaining traitors is a licensed bloodbender. This would be classified as a justifiable situation to use the only illegal form of bending. Though we all know that those laws are false. Bloodbending is a noble and powerful art that should never have been made illegal from the get go by that coward Katara. It's the only good thing to ever come out of the rebellious Southern Water Tribe."

"Of course" Selwyn said, "It would be foolish of us to underestimate a bloodbender especially when the fucking traitor could defeat all of us with the exception you Yaxley in a moment. What's the plan boss? You're the only one who can stand against him at least until the full moon wanes."

"Don't worry I've given it a lot of thought." Yaxley said. "Seeing as the bloodbender was going to be the hardest part of the mission I made that the priority of my plans and I have a ..."

Before Yaxley could elaborate more the door in the wall across from Wilkes, he had been standing outside it waiting for orders, was blasted off its hinges in a series of metal shards that were sent right at the Death Eater. Wilkes reacted as fast as he could by creating a ring of fire to try and protect himself while he tried to dodge the hoard of lethal metal shards. It was clear he wasn't that lucky as he stumbled to the side and fell to the ground clearly injured.

"Selwyn, Gibbon, Rowle contain those fucking wankers now but remember stay out of the way of the that bloodbender." Yaxley yelled realizing that one of the 3 remaining guards must be a metalbender. "I'll take care of Wilkes."

Selwyn pulled the metal Wilkes was lying on just in time to avoid a bolt of lightning from striking the Death Eater. Because Selwyn had ripped up the metal the bolt went through the freshly created hole and struck the far wall of the volcano. Rowle pulled rock from the wall and sent it at the doorway before he, Selwyn, and Gibbon leapt into battle. Making sure to keep their distance from the bloodbender.

Yaxley looked over his wounded comrade. It was bad but treatable if he acted right away. Most of the wounds were superficial cuts that could wait. Wilkes however had 3 significant wounds from the projectiles that were bleeding profusely that concerned Yaxley. One was lodged in the meat of Wilkes' left bicep, another in the back of his right knee that had likely severed the ligaments and tendons there and possibly broken some bones, which would all require extensive healing. It was the third that was the worst though. Wilkes had suffered a through and through to his abdomen, luckily it had missed his spine. If he didn't act now his comrade would bleed out.

Pulling water from his skin Yaxley infused it with healing energy. While healers were normally women, as was their rightful place in Yaxley's mind if they were a benders and if not then it was under him before he killed them, men could be taught the skill as well though it was always less powerful. As a result all male waterbending Death Eaters learned the rudiments of the subbending art for emergency field healing like this. Yaxley knew he wasn't great but he was good enough to save Wilkes though the man would need a professional to make sure he could walk without a limp again.

Yaxley started with the gut wound and poured the water into the wound to heal the damage inside as best he could before using more on the outside of the wound. If there had been another waterbender Yaxley may have been able to bloodbend Wilkes to prevent blood loss, which was the only acceptable time to bloodbend a fellow Death Eater. When he was done with the gut wound Yaxley turned his attention to the other wounds. He yanked the shards out of Wilkes and healed the wounds leaving faint scars. The man would need surgery on his knee but he would live. Lastly he went over the superficial wounds as well. Wilkes was still pale and unconscious but he would live. Slowly the man came too.

"What the fuck happened." Wilkes croaked hoarsely. "Last thing I remember was trying to defend against a series of metal projectiles with only my fire, which seems pretty fucking stupid to me."

"You almost died." Yaxley said. "A metal bending traitor is one of the three traitor in the blood wing. I've stabilized you but you will have to come with me to the Northern Water Tribe with me to see a professional healer about your knee and likely your gut. Just lie here and wait for us to finish executing the traitors. Don't worry Narcissa is the best healer in the world and loyal to our cause."

"Thank you my brother." Wilkes said. "Get back to the fight boss they will need your help dealing with the remaining fuckers who oppose our just cause."

Yaxley nodded and stood to survey the fight. It was clearly a stalemate. The presence of the bloodbender kept them from advancing and getting within an accurate range of their own bending, especially for Gibbon to drain the air of the bloodbender. The metalbender traitor was able to keep the metal and earth attacks at bay while the firebender took potshots of fire at them but not lightning due to the metal floor.

The distraction was perfect for Yaxley. He slowly edged his way towards the door along the wall until he could feel the blood of the metal and firebenders. Fortunately the metal and firebender were a little closer so he was still out of range of their bloodbender. That meant that he would have to wait until these two traitors were taken care of and he knew how to deal with them. Reaching out with his right hand he grabbed them in his blood hold and in once quick violent movement he pulled them out of the corridor and into the opened and out of the range of the enemy bloodbender where they sprawled on the metal floor.

They didn't stand a chance. Gibbon immediately pulled the air from the metalbender's lungs the way Zaheer had created and that was now employed by all airbending Death Eaters. The firebender had enough time to raise himself to his knees before a giant slab of earth, sent by Rowle, slammed into his skull crushing it and killing him instantly. With the other 2 traitors now dead Yaxley moved forward swiftly and grabbed the other bloodbender, the last living guard, and felt him trying to resist Yaxley's blood hold. The battle of wills had begun.

"Now Selwyn" Yaxley snarled trying to maintain his focus on his enemy. "He can't bloodbend and resist my hold at the same time."

Selwyn didn't hesitate. He immediately turned to the corridor and sent a dozen metal spikes down the corridor. Yaxley heard a grunt of pain and felt the resistance to his blood hold end. He knew the last traitor was dead.

"Selwyn can you see which cells have Bellatrix and Rodolphus in them?"

Selwyn closed his eyes. There was the sound of metal retracting which Yaxley knew was the metalbender's metal boot sole retract so he could use his seismic sense. Selwyn was the only Death Eater who could 'see' this way and Yaxley was glad to have the former RCPD officer with him right now. Selwyn stayed still for a moment then shook his head.

"No." the metalbender said. "All 5 bloodbenders are bound to the wall of their cells in metal cocoons, covered head to toe with only two holed to breath out of their nose. This is an extreme but damn effective way to prevent them from using their abilities on the traitors. From what I can tell there are 3 men and 2 women but seismic sense isn't as clear with metal as it is with earth despite it being the reason for the discovery of metalbending."

"Alright lets go in and check each cell but we can only free our proven allies." Yaxley said, "As good as I am I can't handle three bloodbenders, especially three who relish in it and practiced it as much as the three who are locked up here. They will make invaluable allies in the war to come but we will have to wait until morning to get their pledges as they are too unpredictable when they can bloodbend."

"What do you mean?" Rowle asked. "Surely they will be of use to our righteous cause."

"They have spent every full moon prior to being locked up bloodbending and their talents likely exceed all but the Dark Lord's in the art." Yaxley said. "They all revel in the art and must engage in it during the full moon. Fenrir the werewolf has full on blood madness, the only known case. Every full moon he becomes a different person, more a feral animal than a person really, and goes ballistic trying to bloodbend any and all he see. He was so bad that not even Lucius could cover up his crimes, especially when benders were suffering as well as the inferior animals, and was forced to send such a talent to this abomination. It didn't help that Fenrir kept trying to bloodbend when the moon wasn't full though he is not powerful enough to accomplish what only four have known to accomplish."

"And the twins?" Selwyn asked.

"They're known as the Sanguine Twins." Yaxley said. "The male is called Sanguinus and his sister Sanguina. They're 2 of the few decent people to come out of that traitorous Southern Water Tribe. They grew up there and idolized the creator of bloodbending Hama and experimented with bloodbending in secret to the point that they became addicted to the art. They turned into serial killers in the south targeting nonbenders so they weren't committing any crimes. Unfortunately it seems that they were doing it out of convenience given the weak couldn't fight back but still it is a great example of the natural order, the strong dominating the weak in perfect balance as nature intended it to be. Naturally Korra, the blood traitor that she was, caught them about 20 years ago and sent them here. They will be useful but unpredictable and while they will enjoy the victim pool they likely won't believe purity or balance but should serve purely for the chance to bloodbend unchecked and without repercussions due to illegal laws. Selwyn keep them restrained and take the three in their cocoons to the Dark Lord. He can take their oaths of loyalty personally tomorrow. No point risking it now."

"Agreed" Selwyn said. "Now let's get moving, the sooner we rescue Bellatrix and Rodolphus and make the others our offer the sooner we can get out of this insulting fucking place and be on our way home."

Yaxley and Selwyn walked to the blood wing corridor leaving Gibbon and Rowle to guard their backs and look after Wilkes. The bloodbending traitor was pinned to the far wall by a dozen metal spikes blood pooling underneath his body.

Selwyn opened each door. The first 2 revealed the twins. As near identical as a set of twins who are different genders could be under the cocoons. Their skin and hair indicative of the Southern Water Tribe. They couldn't move a muscle and Yaxley knew it was inhumane to hold such strong a noble benders like this and a perversion of the natural order that the weak dared to lock up the strong like this. The third door they struck pay dirt and found Rodolphus.

"Rodolphus you fucker it's been years how've been?" Selwyn asked with a laugh as he removed the offending cocoon.

"That you Selwyn." Rodolphus said blinking and staggering a little as he drank in the power of the moon as best he could from his cell. "Where's your mask? And what took you fuckers so long?"

"I don't need it seeing as I was outed by that fucker Karkaroff and forced to go on the run less than a year after your arrest." Selwyn said embracing Rodolphus as a brother. "I went on the run and hid out for the last 12 or 13 years, kinda lost track of time in the Swamp. We had to wait for the new Avatar to be found to try and get him to join our cause. He didn't that's how your wife was caught and sent here. Now we are here and ready to strike. It's time for your liberation."

"The other inmates?" Rodolphus asked as he stepped out of his cell for the first time in over a decade.

"They will join our cause or we leave them here." Yaxley said embracing his fellow councilman. "Don't worry you seat on the council has never been filled, Lucius has kept it for you. However we are on a tight schedule so we must get going there will be time to catch up later."

"I never trusted that asshole Karkaroff anyway." Rodolphus said. "My wife should be in the cell next to me. I heard them bring her in a few months ago. She is very memorable."

Selwyn opened the cell next to Rodolphus's and say the telltale signs it was a woman being held in these horrid conditions meaning it had to be Bellatrix. Selwyn quickly used his metalbending to release the most loyal supporter of the Dark Lord. She didn't say anything to Selwyn as she left the strode out past him and headed towards Yaxley and her husband.

"I take it that it's finally time to move against the blood traitors, the weak, the inferior, the impure and the purveyors of imbalance." Bellatrix said as she approached the team leader.

"Soon" Yaxley said, "We are currently liberating the concentration camps holding our falsely imprisoned brothers and other noble benders locked up for simply proving the natural order of things and living by true balance. Then we will strike once everyone is in place. Don't worry soon the Purity War will resume."

"I can't wait for that pleasure, I'm getting wet just thinking about it." Bellatrix said the pleasure plastered across her face as she absentmindedly rubbed her crotch. "Soon the streets will run red with the filthy blood of the impure, the inferior, and the treasonous. I knew the Dark Lord would come back shame I can't have any private time with the monsters that dared to lock up their fellow benders in this evil place."

"Do not worry they are all dead." Yaxley said, "We unfortunately didn't have time to make them suffer but there will be time soon to unleash justice on all those who have committed treason against balance and purity."

As they were speaking Selwyn opened the last cell to find who they assumed was Fenrir. Selwyn detached all the bloodbenders and keeping them in their cocoons moved them into the main hall. They couldn't risk letting these three go just yet. Soon they were all in the main area and all the still locked up prisoners were looking at the Death Eaters with a mix of curiosity and intrigue. Wilkes was standing now but being supported by Gibbon due to his injured knee. It was time for the offer.

"If you haven't have guessed we are Death Eaters, the servants of Lord Voldemort." Yaxley said loudly to the assembled and caged benders. "The Dark Lord is a true visionary and we follow his righteous quest for true balance in a world that has been devoid of it for centuries. That is of course the natural balance of the strong over the weak, in this case us, benders, over the nonbenders. We are the superior beings and they are the inferior ones. They pollute our blood lines and make us impure but together under the banner of Lord Voldemort we can rectify these gross injustices of nature. Though we come from many walks of life, be it the Red Lotus, the Unified Tried, the Death Eaters, the Purists or those without affiliation we are all united by one commonality; our ability to bend the elements. This make us strong and together we can make the world the way it was supposed to be. Join us and pledge your loyalty to Lord Voldemort and his noble and good cause and join the ranks of the Purists under the leadership of the Unified Triad boss Scabior. Do this and we will free you now or stay here and rot with the corpses of the traitors we have executed today."

It didn't take long for all the prisoners to affirm their loyalty to the Dark Lord and thus be released. After the last prisoner had been freed Yaxley ordered Selwyn to detach the chains holding the cells over the chamber which the metalbender did without hesitation. The cells fell into the void to be smashed and mangled in the chamber below destroying the abominable contraption used to oppress the servants of balance. Then they had to leave.

Gibbon had to help Wilkes but other than that they all swiftly made their way to the elevator. It took a few trip to take everyone to the top with Selwyn bring up the rear with the three still cocooned bloodbenders who had been gagged inside their cocoons by the guards or else they would have been yelling profanities all night. Once they reached the lip of the volcano Rowle created a platform to take them all down to the lava plain below though he needed the help of Selwyn due to the size. They used the platform to cross the plain below as well, after Selwyn and Rowle had destroyed a large enough portion of the outer wall, and took it as a fast way across the open plain. It was a quick way to travel to the waiting airship the Death Eaters had brought and hidden on the edges of the plain.

Once they reached the airship it took but a moment for them all to board the waiting ship and then Yaxley launched it taking them away from the prison and towards the Foggy Swamp to drop off the new recruits along with Bellatrix, Rowle and Selwyn. Then Rodolphus and Yaxley would take the ship to the Northern Water Tribe for Lucius's impending announcement and Wilkes would accompany them so that he could get his wounds checked by Narcissa.

Yaxley sighed as they pulled away from the now destroyed concentration camp at max speed. All was going according to plan and soon the world would know of their actions and that justice against all the blood traitors and perpetrators of imbalance would be met out by the rightful leader of the world, Lord Voldemort.

 **Again not as graphic as the warning implied but I felt it necessary for the feint of heart. Don't worry next week's chapter, which as always will be uploaded around the same time as always on Sunday, will contain the most graphic scene to date (in my mind) and as many will guess it will involve Voldemort and the raid on the final White Lotus prison. Also remember that the views espoused and shown in these chapters are those of the Death Eaters and their allies and are meant to be an analogy for the far right white supremacists that are coming out of the woodwork at the moment and are not in any way reflective of my own views but are here simply so that the reader can understand who Harry's enemy is and what they stand for. As usual any constructive reviews or PMs will be listened too and any questions about any of the published chapters or future plans of the story (without revealing any spoilers) will be answered at the start of chapter 15 next week. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15 on time as always albeit a few hours late. This is the last of the 4 part prison break story arc and of the one that includes Voldemort. Once again no questions to answer here so a short intro section. Therefore sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence and references to rape.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 15**

 _White Lotus Firebending Supermax Prison_

Voldemort's attack on the outside building was swift, brutal and effective. Being the greatest waterbender in history, greater even than the blood traitor Amon who had had the audacity to pervert the noble art of bloodbending so as to strip benders of their talents and make them inferior and weak nonbenders. Voldemort had always respected the strength and skill of Amon and the fact that he could do what he did was a sign of ultimate strength, shame his philosophy was one of great evil and Amon used his natural talents as the strongest bender of his age to further that evil goal. Therefore someone of Voldemort's skill in waterbending could easily handle a simple building on the ice.

Creating a massive snow drift with his bending and with the power of an avalanche and slammed it into the building with as much force as the Dark Lord could manage, which was a lot. As soon as the snow hit and damaged the building Voldemort melted it. The building was heavily damaged from the snow and the water flooding it completed the destruction of building's electronics and thus the com suite. What was left of the building was open to the elements and beyond repair. Hopefully a few of the traitors inside had been killed. Voldemort knew there should be 5 guards in the building keeping warm or running the com gear, 7 patrolling down in the row of cells holding the White Lotus captives. There had been 2 guards on snow mobiles patrolling the prison in a wide circle but Voldemort had already executed them with bloodbending for their crimes as he and his followers had approached the concentration camp.

"Right let's get moving I want to be in and out ASAFP." Voldemort said. "Avery go to that building of oppression against their own and make sure the traitors and oppressors that are the White Lotus are dead. Then take the elevator down and join us."

"You wish is my command my lord." Avery said bowing before running off to the building.

Voldemort walked over to a point on the ice sheet and extended his hand. The building may be in the distance set into a mountain on the far end of the ice sheet, hence why the attack had been so effective but the prison itself was buried deep within the ice beneath his feet. It had been built into a crevasse after the prison was moved to the South by Korra following the rise of purity and true values of balance in the Northern Water Tribe. It was a shame all the recent Avatars had been ignorant to true balance and natural order but the Dark Lord was back and Voldemort knew he would set the world straight once more. The last Avatar that even came close to this was Kyoshi and that was only because of her protections of structure and order within Ba Sing Se, she still allowed the weak animals to rule. Voldemort would correct that imbalance and do the job the Avatar was supposed to fucking do.

The ice sheet that housed the concentration camp for firebenders was large but one of the many talents Voldemort had developed was the ability to detect voids in the ice. He had developed it from studying an earthbender's seismic sense but it less precise for seeing and more useful for finding what was missing from a field of ice rather than finding one's way. Raising his arms the Dark Lord smiled, it was time to open up the ice.

The Dark Lord easily cracked open the ice right were the crevasse that housed the concentration camp was, just to his left. The prison was buried deep in the ice not only to prevent escape but to maintain the required extreme cold to prevent firebending. All the prison contained was a long metal floored corridor with cells on either side carved into the ice with stainless steel, barred, doors. Without a firebender to keep them warm or the Royal talent of the breathe of the dragon it would take at least a week for their bending to return naturally for the falsely imprisoned benders. If they joined his supporters and swelled the ranks of the Purists, then Voldemort would restore their bending right away. That's why Voldemort had brought a firebender to help with that restoration. The Dark Lord did not fear an attack from them for his bloodbending was too strong for the weakened benders here.

He had chosen to bring his spymaster for the job, one of his most loyal and trusted Death Eaters, as his firebender for this task. That and the man's spies, dupes and hoodwinked individuals within the spymaster's vast network had kept Voldemort informed of the actions in the South and were running interference for them. He could have taken one of the other firebenders but this task was too delicate or too complex for the other firebenders in his service. Rosier, Wilkes and Crabbe, while loyal, were very much the old school inferno style of firebending aka the hotter the better. They lacked the finesse, control and touch for what Voldemort needed and required them to do. No the level of skill needed to pull of the move Voldemort had requested of his spymaster required years, if not decades, of constant practice to master. Plus Crabbe while powerful and great at creating an inferno but the man had little to no brain and couldn't string together a complex sentence let alone a firebending move that required extreme control.

As for Peter, well he was next to useless. The man may have been a useful spy within the Order of the Phoenix, an evil group set on destroying him and his goal for a truly balanced and pure world while maintaining the myth of equality, and the added fact that he was close to the Avatar's father was a big advantage but the man was a pathetic weakling and a coward. He was one of the weakest benders the Dark Lord has ever known and he didn't trust the rat at all. No the spymaster was the right choice.

The spymaster was his most competent Death Eater and his information network was irreplaceable. It was the reason why the Dark Lord had been able to stay one step ahead of the weak world leaders and the Order of the Phoenix for years. The man could have been a team leader over Macnair or Yaxley but his control and finesse was too valuable and important here. Only the Dark Lord knew that the white gloved man who wore only the finest clothes and who the others knew only as the spymaster was in fact a Fire Nation noble who was served on the Fire Nation Assemble that advised the Firelord in matters of law and policy and ran several legit and lucrative buisnesses.

The spymaster was from the central Fire Nation and traveled in all the right aristocratic circles within the Fire Nation similar to the aristocratic Death Eaters in the other nations. However unlike his loyal followers like Yaxley and Lucius, the spymaster was not known for his purist views that unfortunately stigmatized those from the Northern Water Tribe, Though no one should be punished for holding the right views. However in this case it was a gift. Those who knew the spymaster in his day job knew was thought of as a moderate conservative who always preached caution but never showed any signs of Purist views. This combined with his outgoing and social nature, similar to Rookwood, had served him well to infiltrate areas other Death Eaters couldn't as they were distrusted.

The spymaster had a network of spies, corrupt officials, unwitting dupes and blackmailed individuals that stretched from the Western Air Temple to Ba Sing Se, many not knowing that they were in fact working for Lord Voldemort. He had sources in all the nations but the Northern Water Tribe where he didn't need people; it was already under their control. Rookwood had been useful, especially given his access to classified material that not even the spymaster could attain at times, but when he had been ratted out by Karkaroff so that just left the spymaster who Karkaroff had no knowledge of. The man was still a pureblood and loyal to their righteous cause and his contacts were invaluable.

All these liberations wouldn't be possible without him. However right now the main use the Dark Lord had for the spymaster was his firebending. Given his day job he had to exert a lot of control to keep his lies in check and his charade his bending was that of control. The spymaster wasn't a prodigy but he was by far the best firebender amongst the Death Eaters and had spent his whole life mastering the art of controlling and manipulating fire. He would be perfect for the role of warming up the captives and his power was no laughing matter. Avery on the other hand was there because Voldemort wanted to keep an eye on him, the man had his uses but he wasn't the most trustworthy Death Eater despite his complete belief in purity and balance.

Avery was a waterbender from the Northern Water Tribe and from a noble pureblood family. This and his status as a Death Eater had helped ensure that he would be appointed to the Northern Water Council when the last moderate was killed by a nonbender, or so the official story was. His appointment was due to his views and linguistic skills rather than his mediocre bending and competence; he couldn't even bloodbend even during the full moon. No Avery's talents lay in his talking, more precisely the fact that he was a complete con man who could talk his way out of anything. The waterbender had even once talked himself out of a treason suspicion after the war however a man of his abilities had to be kept close. Avery could lie for a dozen men without a problem. The Dark Lord didn't trust the man to send him anywhere else, plus he was the councilman in charge of international relations, so if they were discovered he could always claim he was on a diplomatic mission for Chief Lucius and even had the paperwork to back it up just in case.

The Dark lord admonished himself for dwelling on his subordinates and returned to the mission at hand, hopeful Avery would be done soon. Voldemort widened the crevice a bit more and leapt in bending a small ledge on the side to quickly descend into the abomination. The spymaster was forced to leap into the crevasse and use fire jets to slow himself down making sure he stayed high enough to avoid accidentally warming the wrong inmate too soon and dropped the last few feet to land in a crouch on the steel walkway just behind his master. Even the brief gap between the two arriving was too long as by the time the spymaster had landed the guards were dead.

Voldemort had grabbed the 7 guards, 4 in the corridor 2 by the elevator and one in a secondary control room that could only contact the building, and broke their necks with a practiced ease. It had taken less than 5 minutes to take the prison, a little slower than Voldemort expected, but he was a little out of practice that's all. Soon he would be back to his old form. A minute later Avery joined them stepping off the elevator from the now thoroughly destroyed control building. It would seem that the man had actually succeeded in his task and without injury.

"Report Avery." Voldemort ordered as the man walked down the corridor and bowed to his master.

"They're all dead my lord." Avery said from his bow. "Three were already dead or dying from your magnificent attack. I killed the other 2; they were too stunned and wounded to react."

"Easy pickings, though it was too good what these traitors truly deserve for their heinous crimes." Voldemort said with a sinister smile. "They are all dead now, well done Avery. Now find Rookwood and the man who betrayed him as well as others of my loyal servants to balance, purity and justice. It's time for his execution."

"My lord." The spymaster said he had been walking up the row of cells to the far end and was standing in front of one of the cells. "I have found Rookwood."

"And who the fuck are you." came a growl from the cell that was clearly Rookwood's voice before the incarcerated Death Eater continued with a note of recognition. "You're the spymaster aren't you? What the fuck are you doing here you never get your dainty hands dirty in those pretty white gloves."

"I'm here because I have the most control over fire of any of the Death Eaters or would you rather Crabbe or Wilkes or Rosier be here to warm your frozen ball sack up." The spymaster replied calmly. "Or you could wait the week until your bending returns naturally if your going to be an ungrateful fuck."

"On second thought thank you for coming here, I would rather not get incinerated by one of those nutcases." Rookwood said his tone changing. "Now are you going to restore my bending and get me out of this illegal prison."

"Avery go free Rookwood" Voldemort said. "What about Karkaroff? Have you found that fucking worthless piece of shit?"

"Not yet my lord." The spymaster said as Avery was heading towards Rookwood's cell. "I felt that it was more appropriate to find Rookwood first as we should reward the loyal follower first before dealing with our own traitor. It's not like he's going anywhere after all."

"As you should well, done my loyal spymaster." Voldemort said as he walked to the center of the corridor of cells. "After all we must reward those who have shown true loyalty."

Avery moved down to the cell that housed Rookwood and melted the snow around it and sending the water into the lock, hinges and other key parts of the cell. Then Avery froze the water again, expanding and buckling the metal before melting it and pulling it back to him and letting it fall onto the floor. Avery kicked the buckled door down and pockmarked visage of Rookwood starred back at him, his gray hair and a new gray scraggly beard from months in this hell hole. Rookwood pulled gray ragged robes that held frostbite at bay and shivered slightly as he stepped out of the cell.

"Which waterbender are you under that mask?" Rookwood asked.

"Avery, you grumpy bastard." Avery said stepping aside to allow Rookwood into the hallway.

"Well you would be a grumpy bastard too if you were betrayed not only by a brother bender and Death Eater but your own fucking friend and fellow Fire Nation noble." Rookwood snarled "Then spent 13 years living in the goddamn backwoods of the fucking world in the damn Foggy Swamp. And to top it off your caught by a fucking 15 year old airbending cunt when all your trying to do is persuade the Avatar to do his fucking job and restore balance to the world and preserve the purity of bending which as you know he has failed at just as his predecessor did."

"Fair point." Avery replied.

"Enough chit chat boys." Voldemort snapped. "Restore his bending now."

"My lord it is a great honor to be personally rescued by you." Rookwood said dropping to a knee in the corridor.

"Of course my lord." The spymaster said breaking off his search for Karkaroff that he had resumed and heading back to Rookwood's cell. "Get back into the cell so I can warm your ass up without warming anyone else up at this moment."

Once Rookwood was back in his cell the spymaster extended his white gloved hand. He created a thin gentle stream of fire. The temperature was weak but warm. Using complex wrist movements he bent the fire in a circle around Rookwood. It gently warmed the newly freed Death Eater until his internal temperature was hot enough to produce its own fire.

Holding out his hand Rookwood created a small flame in his palm. He closed it with a smile snuffing out the flame.

"Damn that's some skill there." Rookwood said before a thoughtful look crossed his face. "It's hard to control fire like that and I've only known one firebender to posses that level of control but the wanker is a blood traitor in the pocket of that traitorous Firelord who I haven't spoken too in decades and you couldn't possibly be him. Anyway how's the old network, were my additions helpful?"

"My pleasure to aid a brother in need, especially when kept in such inhumane conditions." The spymaster replied. "And that kind of control take years to perfect and your too old and impatient for that. Your additions were useful at the time as I couldn't get that information but alas after Karkaroff's revelations the whole department you were in got purged and I lost all contacts there, though because you were seen as the spymaster it didn't affect me at all."

"True besides I prefer a nice quick inferno or a bolt of lightning." Rookwood replied. "And good so long as the network you have wasn't compromised that's good."

"If it wasn't for the network we wouldn't be here today if it hadn't been for it." The spymaster said knowing that what Rookwood was thinking about was only a fraction of the network's true size. "It's been growing and becoming stronger since your flight though we did have to go underground and change a few thing. Scrimgeour believes that it was decimated when you fled, little does he know that I am the true spymaster, you were merely the one who could get into places even I could not."

"Excellent glad to see that I managed to do some good with my flight." Rookwood said as he left the cell and turned to look at his master standing in the middle of the corridor.

Rookwood strode purposefully down the hall and once again knelt before his lord.

"Master." the pockmarked Death Eater said. "I hereby reaffirm my loyalty to you and your true vision for the world. A world of true balance, and purity where the natural order reigns as it should be. I am your humble servant and will follow you where ever you lead, do whatever you ask and execute your orders to the best of my abilities."

"Rise my loyal follower." Voldemort said and Rookwood rose. "Now where is the man who betrayed you and many of my other noble followers? Where is the ultimate traitor to all that is true and righteous in this world?"

"The fucking asshole bastard shithead that is Karkaroff is over there." Rookwood said pointing to a cell a few spaces from this own. "He tried to apologize and beg for forgiveness but I ignored him every time the wanker opened his traitorous mouth. The fucker has been here for almost 14 years so he's changed a bit since then. That plus the fact that he always wore a mask so only a few of us actually knew what he looked like but as we are both former Fire Nation nobles I can recognize the fucker anywhere. Thank fuck for all of his information none of us got caught so instead of being freed he only got his sentence reduced to 20 years."

"So the asshole only has 6 more years left here." Avery said shaking his head. "I bet he didn't count on the Dark Lord not being alive and coming to give him his just reward for his despicable fucking actions."

"He had 6 years left." Voldemort corrected calmly though the Dark Lord was pleased to hear the anger in Avery's voice. "Listen up all of you wrongfully imprisoned benders I will now show all what happens to those who betray more than just bending, more than just balance, more than just purity and more than just the natural order but have the audacity to betray me, the all powerful Lord Voldemort, and the Death Eaters who serve me and my righteous cause."

With that he melted a portion of the ice wall and used it to ram Karkaroff's cell door with a thick spinning vortex of water. It blew the door off its hinges and into the cell. Voldemort reached out and grabbed the traitorous former Death Eater in his blood grip and pulled the man roughly from the cell. He looked different to how Voldemort remembered him but 14 years in such an inhuman place would change a man.

The man Voldemort was holding aloft in the middle of the corridor with bloodbending was in his 50s. Karkaroff was skinny from his years in prison with long matted black hair and beard with a lot of silver in it. He was gritting his yellow teeth against the pain that a person suffered while being bloodbent. His emaciated frame was shivering from the cold, the gray rags he was in only prevented frostbite they didn't keep him warm. His chest was rising and falling with panic. Voldemort could see in Karkaroff's eyes that the traitor knew his death was imminent.

"My lord I did not mean to betray you, you must understand I thought you were dead and I was only trying to save my ass so I could continue your noble work without any suspicion." Karkaroff grunted through the pain, his accent think from the western Fire Nation. "Please forgive my foolishness my lord, I only ratted on those who I thought would not be useful to us or who's positions were too vulnerable. I am still your loyal servant and loyal to the ideals of balance, purity and the natural order of the world."

"Lord Voldemort does not forgive and he does not forget." The Dark Lord said, the cold cruelty clear in his voice. "You committed the ultimate evil by betraying me. You are no loyal servant but something lower than a nonbender. I will now show all what happens when you betray Lord Voldemort. Don't worry Karkaroff you will have the honor of being the first to experience my new execution method for traitors and other deserving criminals like yourself."

Voldemort clenched his fist hand pulled his arm back violently. He had been practicing this on animals in the Swamp and was confident it would work on a human. He had been saving it for Karkaroff, someone who truly deserved it. It worked like a charm.

Karkaroff let off a scream of intense pain as all present watched as a thick red mist appeared around the traitor. Voldemort had reduced the man's blood to gas and ripped it out of him. It was a complex move that only a bender of his power could accomplish. With no blood to hold him Karkaroff's lifeless body fell to the metal floor of the corridor and crumpled. The blood was rapidly freezing so Voldemort just let it fall and splatter on the floor staining the ice red. Everyone was silent at the display of sheer power Voldemort had just given. The silence was destroyed by a low chuckle coming from the cell nearest the show.

Voldemort walked over Karkaroff's body and looked into the cell nearest Karkaroff's body from where the laughter had originated and then continued to look up at the man inside. Inside the cell was a huge muscular man almost 7 feet tall and well over 300lbs of pure muscle, he had somehow managed to keep in shape while in this place, with long gray hair and beard. Despite all this the most striking feature on the man was a metal headband attached to a metal collar around his neck by 4 heavy chains. There was no doubt about it the man in front of him was a combustionbender, the third known in history.

"And what's your name?" Voldemort asked the man. "You don't seem fazed by this."

"The name is Ustur." The man replied in a deep, cold voice. "I was wrongly convicted and sent to this shit hole. I know who you are Lord Voldemort despite getting here before you even rose to power. I must admit I like your style. You don't hold back, you do what must be done to reach your goals. I can respect any man who knows what it takes to achieve power and has the balls to do so and get his hands bloody."

Voldemort inclined his head to the man. He was the most powerful inmate and had a lot of potential in his army so this was a promising start.

"Thank you." Voldemort said after a pause. "It is always refreshing to see someone who knows and respects power. You're the combustionbender here aren't you, that contraption preventing you strength clearly shows that. I agree you have been wrongly imprisoned. After all the strong cannot commit a crime against the weak, only the weak can commit a crime against the strong."

"Exactly my lord, I knew you would understand me." Ustur said smiling a crooked smile at the Dark Lord. "We few who have true power, who have mastered the rarest and most difficult aspects of bending must be allowed to roam free for our actions are not crimes. We are the gods and they are but mere insects. For me it was just hunting for sports so what if the nonbenders couldn't defeat me, all it did was show their weakness. Alas the powers that be in their weakness and foolishness disagreed, labeled me a murderer and sent me here 32 years ago. Took the Avatar herself to capture me."

Voldemort smiled at the man in front of him. He may not believe in purity or even understand the concept but he did understand strength and power and would thus follow the Dark Lord because of his strength and the offer of power and fresh weaklings to kill. He was a weapon, a hammer against his enemies, a tool of power while he, Voldemort, was the scalpel that attacked with surgical precision to ensure the balance and purity the world deserved. Yes Scabior would be pleased with the addition of this weapon to his arsenal.

"A travesty of justice that I Lord Voldemort in my merciful nature will rectify if you swear your loyalty to me." Voldemort said to the combustionbender. "And I will unleash your power on the unsuspecting world. You will be one of my greatest weapons against the weak, the impure and the traitors."

"You give me my freedom and I will be your willing weapon against the weak." Ustur said taking a knee. "I pledge myself to you lord Voldemort. I will use my strength against the weak to aid your cause."

Voldemort nodded at this an evil smile gracing his face. A combustionbender would be a valuable asset to the war, especially one who understood the true nature of the world; the strong over the weak. Ustur may not understand what that true balance could only be achieved by restoring the strong over the weak, benders over nonbenders, or even understand the necessity to preserve purity but that was ok with Voldemort. The man just wanted violence and to show his strength and Voldemort could use a man like that.

The Dark Lord returned to the center of the corridor. It was time to make his offer to the rest of these potential soldiers.

"To all my falsely imprisoned brothers and sister in this abomination I am Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord." Voldemort began raising his voice to address all the prisoners except Karkaroff, Rookwood and Ustur who were already on his side or dead. "I am the leader of the Death Eaters, the restorer of balance, the preserver of purity, the defender of benders and the executor of the traitor Avatar Korra. Many if not all of you should know of my noble crusade that was forcibly halted 14 years ago at the hands of Avatar Korra, a traitor to purity, bending, balance and quite frankly decency. I managed to take her down with me but the cunt stalled my righteous mission for over a decade. For too long the Avatar has failed to restore balance that he or she is sworn to protect but rather kept perpetuating the imbalance in the world. That imbalance is of course the false myth of equality between benders and nonbenders. We are not equal because we are the ones who naturally have the power through our bending while the weaklings must rely on technology or cheap tricks like chi blocking to beat us. How is that equal when they have to resort to crutches to empower them so they can oppress us. How can a god be equal to an ant? Well I know that they can't be. We are the gods; we benders are the strong while the nonbenders are the weak and inferior. So I have an offer for all of you. Join my righteous cause to restore balance to the world, keep our bloodlines pure from the impurity that is nonbending and put the weak in their place at the bottom. You will join the Purists, those who sympathize with our cause and will fight for it when the time comes under the leadership of the Unified Triad boss Scabior. Join or stay here. Your loyalty to me is the cost of your freedom. Choose wisely."

It didn't take long for all the prisoners to swear their loyalty and fealty to Voldemort and the Purists. It was an easy task for him to use waterbending to open all the cells the same way he had opened Karkaroff's cell. The prisoners immediately filed into the corridor.

"My new followers welcome to side of the righteousness." Voldemort said once everyone was gathered. "Lord Voldemort always rewards his loyal followers. When we have taken the United Republic and then the other nations you all will be rewarded with riches and power beyond your wildest dreams. All you can desire shall be yours. As a first taste I shall now restore all your bending."

Voldemort nodded at the spymaster who was still standing by Rookwood's cell at the far end of the corridor. The spymaster raised his white gloved hands and sent out two thin weak streams of fire down both sides of the corridor and connected them at the far end past the last inmate. It was hard to keep fire like this but not for a bender with the control the spymaster had. Slowly he warmed up the corridor until the ice was beginning to melt and all the firebenders had warmed up to the point of being able to bend.

"Done master." the spymaster said.

"Good now let's get out of this concentration camp, hold on." Voldemort said.

With that Voldemort raised his arms and raised the ice under the platform to the top. The prison had been built into the crevasse and covered over with a thick layer of ice by benders so there had been no need for the steel girders that the Northern prison had needed. It didn't take long for them to reach the top, destroying the prison in the process. Once there they all stepped off the elevated platform and onto the ice sheet, following Voldemort's lead. As soon as all the liberated prisoners were grouped around him, Voldemort shifted the ice the way an earthbender would shift earth and propelled them along the ice leaving the bodies of Karkaroff and the traitorous guards exposed on the freezing ice plain.

In short order they had reached the unpatrolled spirit forest that surrounded the Southern Spirit Portal. They quickly traversed the forest, entered the Spirit World and traveled through the Spirit World to the Northern Water Tribe, the true tribe and only nation that understood balance and purity the way it was supposed to be. Very soon the shackles that the rest of the world had placed on the true views of himself, the Death Eaters, the Purists and as such the Northern Water Tribe, would be lifted and at least one nation would swiftly achieve balance and restore purity. Once in the safety of the Northern Water Tribe Voldemort would travel to the Swamp for an announcement along with the new soldiers for Scabior. Avery would stay in the north for Lucius's own announcement. The spymaster had to head back to the Fire Nation to maintain his cover. The Purity War was about to resume after 14 years of peace.

 **So the death of Karkaroff was the violent death I was talking about and it will appear again in Book 1. Two things to note from this chapter. Firstly is that the spymaster is an import character who will reappear in 17 chapter's time and is based on a character from Harry Potter who never made it to print. Secondly Ustur (which is how the masculine of ustura could be written and is Latin for combustion) is one of the few characters in this story that I have created and will reappear in Book 1. Thia concludes the 4 chapter Death Eater prison break story arc and the longest series of chapters in either Book 1 or 2 without Harry or Team Avatar appearing and the next chapter, which will go up next Sunday as always, will return to the activities of Team Avatar. As always any constructive reviews or PMs will be listened to and any questions answered at the start of chapter 16, so long as they aren't asking for spoilers. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16 on time as always. I apologize that this is one of the shortest chapters in Book 1 or 2 and that it is a bit of a filler chapter but a fun chapter nonethelesss. No questions to answer this week so once again sit back and enjoy the latest chapter in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 16**

A week ago Harry had easily passed his airbending test on the last day of the semester and been deemed an airbending master by the expectation he was required to achieve in order to become a fully realized Avatar. It had been a straightforward test to show that he had simply mastered all the forms and footwork of airbending and could control and regulate his attacks. That was they were deemed master level or below as there were a few moves that were either banned due to their lethality or were so complex that they were above master level. These were moves such as Zaheer's execution method, which was illegal as it went against Air Nomad philosophy, or the move Luna had created which the Air Council had classified as an above master self defense move. Now it was the break before the last semester of the year.

Instead of going home for the break the 5 friends had decided to stay on campus for the 2 weeks the break would last. Between the security measures for the Avatar, training and the limited time they had felt it better to just stay on campus and enjoy the little free time they had. After the hectic 6 months the school year had been so far it was good to finally have some time to for the latest Team Avatar to simply relax. It was also the perfect time to train for their upcoming bending tournament semifinal.

Right now it was midnight at the end of the 1st week of the break and Harry and his friends had decided to get some late night practice in for their team. They had been practicing everyday for a few hours in the practice arena but they had chosen to practice at midnight tonight for a special reason, well two reason to be exact. The mundane one was that they were set to face Fred and George's team, Ron's elder brothers and they wouldn't hesitate to spy on their opponents, after all they had spied on Fred and George. That wasn't the main reason though, the main reason was that tonight the moon was full, thus making Ron and Ginny's waterbending the strongest it would Harry's waterbending would be at its pinnacle as well but he had yet to try to waterbend. This training would therefore allow them to train against the most powerful waterbending they could potentially face so if they could hold their own against Ron or Ginny during the full moon Harry knew that at least against water they would be fine in the semifinal match.

They were all standing on their respective sides of the platform in their respective zone 1s. As with during the attempted kidnapping they had Harry and Ginny on one side and Ron, Luna and Neville on the other. Now that Harry had mastered 3 of the elements he was practically a one man opponent and Ginny helped complete the full element suite they would have to face. The only thing they couldn't do was have Harry practice against an earthbender but given his skill in earthbending it wasn't much of a problem for him. The fact that they could face all the elements was really good practice and a great advantage for the upcoming match and potentially the final should they win. It also helped that they tended to be better than other benders due to their rigorous training so most teams they faced seemed worse than when facing each other.

Now it was time for what Ron, the defacto team trainer and strategist, called an endurance session. No time limit as there would be in a real match, though all other rules were the same, and no stopping until only one was left standing. Harry could use all 3 elements he had mastered in this fight.

Harry smiled at his friends; this was going to be fun. They were all in full protective gear seeing as they were doing a match with no limits other than the game rules. Harry was determined to win.

"Begin." Harry yelled as he summoned up two earth disks and sent them one after another at Ron followed by a series of fire blasts at Luna. Ginny had followed Harry's lead by sending a series of short, sharp water jets at Neville.

Ron easily dodged the earth disks before returning fire with his waterbending by sending a continues stream at Harry only just within the rules but it forced Harry to evaporate it with a ring of fire before he rolled away from a potential follow up attack. Harry responded with a powerful gust of air from his right fist at Ron.

Luna had easily avoided Harry's initial fire attack with her superior footwork and evasiveness. She had countered with her own air blast but by that point Harry had rolled out of the way expecting a follow up attack from Ron but getting it from Luna instead. After Harry had attacked Ron he sent a few rock disks at Luna to keep her busy.

Neville sent fire to meet Ginny's water, vaporizing it. However this had been a ruse to blind Neville as while he was distracted Harry sent 2 earth disks at Neville. Both slammed and shattered one after another into Neville's chest causing him to stumble back. Harry dodged a water blast from Ron and followed up his attack with a powerful air blast at the stunned Neville. The blast took Neville's feet out from under him sending him flipping into the air. Ginny capitalize on this by sending a long stream of water from the nearest gate at Neville. The water stream caught him clean in the chest and sent him spinning backwards. He bounced once, hard, in zone 3 and over zone 4 before falling off the far end of the platform and into the water.

Before they could capitalize on their success Ron launched a series of small sharp water blasts at Ginny, everything just within regulations. Ginny tried to use the water near her to defend herself against the onslaught but her probending style wasn't her best style and certainly not as good as Ron's so in short order she took 5 shots to her chest in quick succession that sent her back to zone 2.

Harry tried to intervene and sent a series of rock disks at Ron but Luna had taken over defending Ron knowing that in single combat she was no match for Harry, especially when he had the advantage of multiple elements verses her airbending. She deflected the rocks with her airbending sending them in every direction possible. She followed up by going on the offensive. Harry knew that the attack was to distract him from Ron and respected it.

Luna sent a flurry of air blasts at Harry, the intensity proving her strategy as she distracted him enough to draw his attention away from Ron, the more skilled and dangerous opponent, and onto the blunt, blond, airbender. Harry easily dodged the blasts but that had been Luna's plan after all, distract him. Well Harry was going to give her what she wanted and countered with his own series of fire blasts at her. She easily dodged his attack but didn't realize that his attack had simply been a feint for his real attack. Harry had played on her airbender training that emphasized evasiveness to the point that it could blind an airbender to a different attack if an airbender couldn't counter attack in time.

The attack that Harry used was an arrowhead formation of 5 earth disks all at different heights but covering enough space and launched in quick succession so as to almost guarantee a hit. The move wasn't illegal but very hard to do in the middle of a match. Luna couldn't dodge them all and took one to the chest that sent her staggering back but still within the zone however the first disk was followed by one to the knee dropping her to one knee. Harry once again capitalized on Luna's predicament and sent a blast of air that caught her full in the face and sent her back a zone. Air was the only element allowed to be directed at the head as it wouldn't be fatal or cause significant injury.

While Luna was distracting Harry; Ron had easily sent Ginny back another space. He followed up the short sharp projectiles with long sweeping attacks which given the distance were impressive shots but also the only effective attacks as Ron couldn't advance with Harry in zone 1. The round would've ended long ago but they were fighting till the last standing for the practice. Ginny did her best to deflect the streams but two near simultaneous streams, one high and one low were too much for her. She dodged the high one but the low one took out her legs sending her face first into the platform. As she got to her knees a second stream caught her in the chest and sent her skidding back through the last zone and into the water. As soon as Ginny was out Ron sent a water whip at Harry just after he had sent the air blast at Luna.

Harry easily avoided the water whip by leaping to the side and rolled on landing while sending a jet of fire at Ron which he easily quenched with a stream of water. Still on the ground Harry kicked his right leg in wide arc sending an arch of air at high speed at Ron and Luna at waist height. It was too fast for Ron to avoid and caught him clean in the gut and lifted him of his feet and sent the waterbender back a zone causing him to land hard on his back in zone 2 and driving the breathe from Ron's lungs.

Luna, being in zone 2, on the other hand had a little more time and reacted instinctively by leaping up using airbending to gain the height she needed to avoid Harry's air arch. This was exactly what Harry had been hoping for with his attack. Let his opponent's strengths and natural instinctive reactions from their bending training play to his advantage. Ron had taught him tactics well over the years though Harry knew he was still nowhere near the level of his best friend when it came to the field of strategy.

As Luna was so high she had to use airbending to slow down her descent to the platform in order to avoid injury. She realized her mistake too late.

"Fucking shit balls." Luna screamed as her eyes went wide as the reality of her impending defeat, and likely pain.

Harry smiled as he sent two earth disk at her, timing them perfectly with her controlled descent. She had done that out of habit and it was going to cost her as she was not skilled enough yet to defend herself and control her fall at the same time. Both disks hit her one after another directly in her center mass. Between her height and the angle of the disks the force of the attack sent her clean over the rest of the platform and into the water at the far end. Luna just screamed a loud, long "fuck" a she soared off the platform.

With Luna off the platform and Ron back a zone Harry advanced into Ron's zone 1 sending a continuous stream of fire blasts at Ron's still prone form, he had been winded by the landing and couldn't get up in time. Harry had used the air arc to force Luna into the air so that he could send her off the platform and now he was taking advantage of Ron still being stunned from the landing and getting caught off guard by the attack.

Ron pivoted while still on his back as soon as he saw Harry's attack and sent water in all directions with no strategy or finesse but simply in hopes of extinguishing the fire and/or hitting Harry. It took all of Harry's airbending evasiveness to avoid Ron's attack of desperation as his best friend's power was formidable and getting hit by a water jet could be as bad as a rock, less dense but traveling faster, and Harry certainly knew what it felt like. Harry had never seen Ron fight like this but it was an effective attack, albeit a desperate one.

One of Harry's fire blasts got through Ron's frantic defense just as his best friend was getting to his knees and caught him in the right shoulder spinning him around. Ron put his hands out to brace himself so he was on his hands and knees. Harry saw the opening and took it. He kicked upwards with his right foot and caught Ron cleanly in his side with a vertical arc of air. It was the same mover he had used in his fire mastery test against Hermione only with air instead of fire this time.

The air attack lifted Ron of the ground and sent him flying, again. His body rolled through the air and sailed clean over zone 3 before once again landing hard on his back in zone 4 winding the waterbender for the second time in a mater of minutes. Harry followed this up with a swift earth disk at Ron as he was advancing to the next zone. The second landing had had taken the fight out of Ron and he couldn't defend himself against the disk. It hit him squarely in the side and he skidded off the far end of the platform and into the water. The fight had taken twice as long as usual but it had been good practice.

"Oh yeah that's how I roll." Harry yelled jumping in the air and accidentally sending a burst of fire upwards as he pumped his fist. "The Avatar for the win. We are so going to beat Fred and George's team, no matter which of them will be the waterbender."

"Good job Harry." Ginny said as she raised herself onto the platform on the top of a water spout before bending the water off herself to dry herself. "Once you master water you will be a great Avatar."

"Thanks Gin." Harry said walking over and embracing her.

"Enough lovey dovey." Ron said as he repeated Ginny's move to get himself onto the platform and dry himself. "Let's look over our tactics and actions from this to see how we can improve, after Ginny heals us that is." Ron was holding his side as he spoke grimacing in pain. "Damn Harry your earthbending is getting really painful. Fred, George, Alicia, Lee and Angelina won't know what hit them until after they are all in the water."

"Hypocrite." Harry muttered knowing that Ron and Luna would be making out hard, and possibly going further, if they were the winners.

Ginny just smiled at this and gestured to Ron to remove his chest armor and shirt. Harry summoned up a stack of earth disks for Ron to sit down. Under his shirt Ron showed off his well muscled torso, the Southern Water Tribal Crest tattooed in royal blue over his heart. There was a minor burn on his shoulder and nasty bruise on his left side. Ginny summoned up water and infused it with healing energy and placed it on her brother's wounds.

"Nothing is broken Ron." Ginny said after a moment as Ron sighed as the healing took effect. "It wont take long to heal you."

"Yeah we'll be fine for the match next week." Luna said using an air vortex to raise her onto the platform before airbending herself dry. "But I know for a fact that I made a mistake. Good move there Harry playing to my training and instincts to get me into a really vulnerable situation like that, I won't make that mistake again but I will have to remember to use it. Ginny you will have to heal my bruises later in the changing room as they are right on my tits, good aim Harry. I don't mind going topless around y'all, especially my boyfriend." She winked at Ron eliciting a slight blush from the redhead. "However I am sure Ginny wouldn't like me showing off my perfect tits to her boyfriend or show them off to anyone but my own boyfriend. The only perfect tits Harry should be viewing are Ginny's."

"Wow I chose the right moment to arrive." Neville said as he climbed over the edge of the platform still wet but heating his body dry after a moment causing a little steam. His arrival had alleviated any potential awkwardness and embarrassment from Luna's bluntness. "Thanks for all that information Luna. I'm fine Ginny the water and rocks didn't hurt too much, if I'm still sore in the morning I will go to the sports center to get healed by one of the student healers working there."

"Sounds good." Ginny said recovering from her embarrassment at Luna's words and removing the water from Ron's freshly healed skin. "Ok Ron you should be fine if a little stiff."

"Mmm I like it when Ron is very stiff in a certain place." Luna said with a smile causing Ron to go red and everyone else to role their eyes.

Ginny just sent the water back to the pool below the platform. Ron didn't bother to put his shirt back on after his injuries were healed as he would have to change in a bit anyway. Ginny was the best in their year at the art so he knew he would be fully healthy again.

"Right." Ron said standing. "Other than Luna's mistake. Luna. Luna." Luna was staring at Ron's chest.

"Sorry I was enjoying the sites though I prefer what's south of the border." Luna said again causing Ron to go as red as his hair, again. Seriously that girl had no filter and while Harry liked that about her there were times when Luna's bluntness was a little much or inappropriate.

"Anyway" Ron said with a cough. "Other than Luna's mistake what else did we make in that loss that we should learn from for the match."

"I let myself get distracted by a deliberate ruse." Neville said. "I didn't realize that Ginny had sent the water deliberately to cause the blinding mist and got hit by the intended disks. That messed up my stance and made it easy for me to be caught by the air attack and get sent to the drink. Should have more awareness in future."

"Good insight Neville." Ron said nodding his approval. "It was a good tactic by Harry and Ginny and one we should consider it for the upcoming match against Lee should the opportunity present itself. Don't feel bad Neville it was hard to defend and well executed. Now for my own mistakes, which I made plenty of, but the big one was that air arc which I wasn't expecting. Well done Harry; I couldn't recover from it. Again I wouldn't have recovered from it if that had happened in a match, though by the point I was hit by it the match would have been over. It was undefendable move for me but Luna should have tried to intercept it with her own airbending, though I'm sure she she knows that. Right tomorrow we will work on some of these attacks, both offensively and defensively, as a team while Ginny analyses our moves. We couldn't practice with Harry earthbending with us so we will try coordinated moves tomorrow with no opponents. We will be fine and this was a good practice but there is always always room for improvement."

Harry smiled it had been a good practice. Harry was their leader and could make the necessary and hard decisions in the clutch or in the heat of the moment but if they had the time they would turn to Ron as their tactician. He could analyze their past actions and formulate plans for the future. Fighting his older brothers in a week helped as he and Ginny knew their styles better than anyone.

"Right well if we are done here I say we hit the showers then meet up in the morning for breakfast." Harry said. "We should be able to think of improvements for tomorrow's workout tonight and then go through them during the practice session."

"I like that idea. Ron I'll join you in your shower so Harry can join Ginny in the girl's changing room." Luna said with a wink.

"What's the plan after breakfast?" Neville asked taking the ignore Luna approach to diffuse her words.

"Gym in the morning." Harry said going over their default schedule for training during the break, today had been an exception due to the full moon. "We work on cohesion as a team and strategy for certain moves and tactics that I'm sure Ron already has planned."

"You bet buddy" Ron said. Luna had come over to cuddle up to her boyfriend and began to play idly with his toned chest.

"Good." Harry said knowing Ron had a full playbook for matches. "We all train, both Ginny and Ron in the waterbender slot as I wouldn't put it past the twins to try and "prank" Ron and make him unable to compete, so be on your guard. If they do that we want to make sure they rue their decision to underestimate Ginny." Ginny smiled and at this and took her boyfriend's hand. "Then a large lunch before we take the afternoon to relax, read, play some Pai Sho to help Ron prepare for his quarter final match, not that he needs our help that sort of thing. After a light dinner we return for another simulated game like this though one with full time limits, this time with Ron on my team against Luna, Neville and Ginny so that y'all can practice working together."

Sounds like a good plan." Luna said. "We should maximize our chances to relax. We need this before next semester when Harry starts waterbending and our schedules get really busy."

"Yeah can't wait for you to move into our dorm in the Water House." Ron said clapping Harry on the back. "Now if there is nothing more I'm exhausted and hungry so food then bed just as the great Chief Sokka the Wise, the Wolf of the Southern Waters prescribed."

They all laughed at Ron's hero and "spiritual mentor" the greatest Chief in the history of the Southern Water Tribe. Ron emulated him as best he could but who wouldn't seeing as Sokka was a great leader, tactician, warrior and loyal friend and council to Avatar Aang.

"Well I for one have something Ron can eat if he's hungry and I'll return the favor." Luna said with a wink again showing her bluntness. "I'm sure Ginny really can't wait for Harry to be in those ice buildings with Harry cuddling and fucking for warmth with those thick walls that allow you to be as loud as you want without worry of bothering your neighbors."

"Luna as charming as this is and as much as I love you this is getting a little awkward." Ron said. "Also I have received multiple complaints from people in the dorm that even with the walls as thick as possible, while maintain structural stability, you are still loud enough to be heard. Your so loud at times that I have to put ice in my ears to muffle the sounds."

"Fine but we know it's true." Luna said with a pout before brightening when she realized what Ron had said. "And really? I am that loud. Good to know, I shall endeavor to continue that volume and if possible increase it."

They all laughed again at this. As they were laughing the door to the practice arena burst open. 10 White Lotus members streamed into the room. They made a perimeter around their platform on the side between the platform and the small balcony where the door was. Once the guards were in position and facing towards the door with their backs to Team Avatar an 11th member came in. Based on the rank on his sleeve Harry was able to identify him as the Captain of the Guard, the highest ranking White Lotus member in the garrison stationed at the Elemental Academy and based on the red band below it one of the few licensed bloodbenders in the world.

"Good the Avatar and his friends are here and safe." He said both to Team Avatar and his guards.

"Captain what's the matter?" Harry asked. "Am I in danger again?"

"Right now no we don't think so." The Captain said, "But we are here to take you and your friends to Chairwoman Jinora's office right away. There's been an attack on the White Lotus Supermax Prison System for dangerous and criminal benders."

"Which one?" Ron asked with a hint of trepidation in his voice.

The Captain looked at them stone faced before replying.

"All of them."

 **Not as much of a cliffhanger as I intended (don't worry there will be better ones coming up in later chapters) but still sorta one I guess. Sorry the chapter is a little short but the longest chapter in any of the Books is coming up in a few weeks so that will make up for this one being shorter (I hope). I had wanted to incorporate it into the next chapter but when writing it I realized that it would make the next chapter too long so decided to break them up. The next few chapters won't contain much action but will be important chapters nonetheless that help set the events of the second half of Book 1 in motion. Otherwise as usual an constructive reviews or PMs will be listened too and questions answered when chapter 17 is posted next Sunday on time as always. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17 on time as always. Nothing to note in this section, other than this is another shorter chapter, so just back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity**

 **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 17**

Yet again Harry and his friends were sitting in Jinora's office in front of her desk. She was again sitting across from them with Masters Bolin and Albus behind her again. Severus was off campus for an undisclosed reason while Filius was apparently meditating to try and learn more from the spirit world. As former chairs Bolin and Albus had to be at this meeting given what had just happened and it was going to be a long meeting. No sleep or shower for Team Avatar tonight.

"I should get right to the matter at hand." Jinora said showing her advanced age for first time that Harry had known her. "3 hours ago, at almost the exactly same time, the White Lotus headquarters in Republic City lost contact with all 4 of their supermax prisons for high profile, violent, and criminal benders. Due to the nature of their crimes and the criminals these prisons hold there is a constant connection to each prison from a highly classified site within Republic City. All 4 receivers were disconnected from the center almost simultaneously. After repeated failures to reestablish contact with any of the 4 prisons as auxiliary force from the nearest bases to each prison was sent, with the exception of the Fire Prison which was investigated by members of the Southern Water Tribe Army due to its proximity to the Tribe. The 1st force to arrive was the one sent to the Air Prison outside of Republic City. They discovered that the prison had been attacked, all the guards were killed, the prisoners gone and the cell destroyed. The same was the case with all the other prisons, all guards dead, all prisoners gone and the cells destroyed except for the Earth and Fire Prisons which were completely destroyed."

"The inmates are gone?" Harry asked. This was not good news.

"Correct. From what we can gathered they were all freed, with the exception of one prisoner in the Fire Prison." Bolin said.

"Does he know who attacked the prisons?" Ron asked. "He may be able to help us find out who did this."

"That's the thing we know who did this is, or at least the evidence clearly indicated who was behind this atrocity." Albus said, "As for the inmate who was left his body was found on the frozen tundra of the Southern Water Tribe, murdered." The Head of the Fire House raised his hand to stall any further questions before continuing. "However because of who he was we are certain who was behind the attack on the White Lotus Supermax Prison System and why we need to make sure that all of you are here. We believe it was Voldemort and his Death Eaters who perpetrated this attack."

Harry wished he could say he was surprised at this but he wasn't. He had a feeling that this may happen after what he had learned of Voldemort and his fanatical following the attempted kidnapping. This wasn't good news if it was true.

"How are you certain that this was the Death Eaters?" Ginny asked. "It could have been anyone. The Unified Triad, the Red Lotus or even the Enlightened ordering the Chosen to do their bidding."

"No it couldn't be any of them." Jinora said shaking her head sadly. "Though it would have been better if it was them as they are less of a threat than Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The Unified Triad while large don't have the coordination to pull it off, besides the informants the RCPD have within the Unified Triad have told us that their leader, a man called Scabior, has been consolidating his power and forces in Republic City for some reason. Also Scabior is a known Purist and while we can't prove it we believe he is liked to Voldemort in some way but likely as a leader of those who are Purists but not Death Eaters. As for the Red Lotus they are too spread out to coordinate an attack on this level and given who the prisoners were the Enlightened and Chosen would never try to free all of them, execute them more likely. Besides there aren't any Enlightened or Chosen in the White Lotus Supermax Prison System as the only identified one that could be sent to one of the 4 prisons is Hermione, if she were to be caught and convicted of all the crimes she has been charged with."

"Besides the prisoner who was killed was the former noble Karkaroff." Albus said. "He was a former Death Eater caught by General Moody shortly after Voldemort's defeat by Korra. He decided to cooperate with the authorities after a year in the Fire Prison and provided several names of Death Eaters to the authorities, all of which turned out to be true including three of the four who you captured a little over 4 months ago. Bellatrix was already known prior to Karkaroff's information. However all the names he provided were either already captured, in one case the individual had already been cleared of Death Eater activity, or succeeded in avoiding capture when confronted. Due to this failure Karkaroff had his sentenced reduced from life without parole to 20 years in the Fire Prison. He was the only prisoner in any of the 4 prisons with a release date, the rest were serving life without parole."

"You actually turned one of the Death Eaters?" Neville asked. "From what I have found out through my research on the Death Eaters after their defeat I couldn't find much but I also didn't find any information on one of them cooperating with the authorities."

"It wasn't expected and we tried to keep his identity a secret as we knew he would be killed if Voldemort wasn't dead because he doesn't forgive people he sees as traitors." Albus said. "He volunteered the information after a year freezing in the southern tundra, probably because he wanted to get of the cold and back to his comfy life."

"Comfy life I've never heard of him." Harry said. "I remember you mentioning an informant after the failed kidnapping attempt but that was it."

"Karkaroff was once a rich noble in the Fire Nation." Bolin said. "He lost his title, positions and holdings upon his conviction but a man like that almost certainly has money stashed away somewhere. He always had a taste for the high life and expensive luxuries hence why he wanted to get out of the prison."

"What did he do in the Fire Nation before his arrest?" Luna asked.

"He comes from a long history of benders in the Fire Nation who were a noble family prior to his conviction." Albus said. "He was, and still is, a purist, an elitist and believes in Voldemort's cause but he also wanted to save his own ass. He had been the President of the Royal Firebending School system and had a habit of only allowing in gifted nobles, then after threats only benders who he had at least one bending parent. He was constantly being investigated for corruption and violations of equal rights but never charged. After his arrest and removal from his position all his policies were reversed by his successor as president of the RFS system. In addition to this he served on the Fire Assembly, the 100 member body comprised mostly of hereditary nobles, that advise Firelord Iroh on matters of policy and law. He wanted to go back to his life, minus the job and position on the Fire Assembly as he was stripped of that privilege permanently upon his conviction, so be bartered names for freedom. However because the Death Eaters he identified evaded capture all he got was a reduced sentence."

"Who did he identify as Death Eaters?" Harry asked. "Surely he would know them all."

"Likely that is true but several of the suspected Death Eaters are too powerful to be indicted on just his word so he didn't identify them." Jinora said. "Plus Voldemort had a habit of keeping the identities of his followers secret from one another just in case of this situation."

"He would ultimately name 8 names to the authorities." Bolin said, "The three who were arrested with Bellatrix; Rookwood, Dolohov and Travers. In addition he gave an airbender named Mulciber who was already in the air prison after I captured him in the final battle, the only one who was caught in the battle as the others fled after Korra beat their master. As for the others other names 3 of them fled, injuring and or killing the authorities in their flight, when confronted and the last had already been cleared of any suspicion by the world leaders. Those who we now know are Death Eaters, and are on the top of every nations most wanted list including the Northern Water Tribe though that was forced, are two of Karkaroff's fellow former Fire Nation nobles Rosier and Wilkes with similar backgrounds to him and an Earth Kingdom noble called Selwyn who was the Deputy Chief of Police for Republic City at the time of hiss flight from prosecution."

"He had a high ranking spy in the police force?" Harry asked, it was a disturbing sign that Voldemort had such a high ranking spy during the first war.

"Unfortunately" Jinora said with a note of anger. "It was a big scandal but after today we now believe that Voldemort has spies everywhere and that the spies are all still active. Alas the RCPD scandal was as bad as the Rookwood incident when it was revealed that Rookwood was a spy. The RCPD was investigated by the IBI after Selwyn fled and the amount of crimes he committed to get purebloods of or frame nonbenders are still unknown after 13 years but Selwyn was tied to a triple homicide years ago that had been unsolved for almost 20 years."

"Even in the White Lotus?" Ron asked clearly surprised.

"Unfortunately we believe so given the level of coordination and efficiency of this attack." Jinora said. "Though we don't know the extent or reason for their betrayal or even who they may be."

"There is also a chance that the traitors within the White Lotus were blackmailed, bribed, extorted, tortured, or simply duped into revealing the information Voldemort wanted." Bolin said simply. "It happened in the first Purity War so it will likely happen again and again ruin the careers and lives of those who were tricked into aiding Voldemort. We know Voldemort has a network that keeps him informed of everything but we don't know much about it. We should have expected this but we have been complacent over these last 14 years of peace but then again for all we know the information network that Voldemort has could be on a scale we could only begin to comprehend."

"We are sure that there are traitors in the White Lotus though." Albus said. "Or else they would not have been able to get the classified locations of the prisons and how they systematically destroyed them and freed all the prisoner, excluding Karkaroff."

"How many inmates were locked up and freed from prisons?" Ginny asked.

"13 in the Air Prison, 20 in the Fire Prison, 33 in the Earth Prison and 18 in the Water Prison of which 5 were convicted bloodbenders." Jinora said with a sigh. "84 in total of which 83 are unaccounted for but likely freed. Only 8 of the freed were convicted Death Eaters. The 4 you captured as well as Mulciber, Bellatrix's husband who is still a current Northern Water Tribal Councilman and noble, as Chief Lucius has refused to fill his spot, Rodolphus, Rodolphus's brother Rabastan, an earthbender and an earth noble, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. who was one of the few occasional random individuals born with airbending. The last one is the son of the former Attorney General of the United Republic now Secretary for Inter Nation Cooperation Bartemius Crouch Sr. All were in their respective element's prisons with Rodolphus in the special bloodbender wing of the water prison. His parents were of different nations hence the different bending abilities between him and his brother. His father a noble of the Northern Water Tribe and member of the Tribal Council and his mother an earth noble in Ba Sing Se who he met while serving as the Northern Water Tribe ambassador to the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom."

"The remaining prisoners were a mix." Bolin added. "The majority were either members of the Red Lotus or the Unified Triad, with a handful New Ozai Society members in the Fire Prison and the few still living members of the Earth Empire leadership, including Kuvira, in the Earth Prison. The remaining were unaffiliated yet very dangerous benders."

"Any of the unaffiliated inmates infamous?" Luna asked. "Other than the warlord Kuvira I've read of several noted incidents over the last few decades that may have resulted in the people being sent to one of the White Lotus Supermax Prisons."

"You are correct a few dangerous and powerful individuals from those events were held there and freed and if they joined forces with Voldemort that would not be good." Albus said. "They would increase his strength and the size of his army of sympathizers."

"We already mentioned that the Unified Triad is likely on Voldemort's side and we believe their leader Scabior may also be the leader of the Purists, the army of Voldemort sympathizers who aren't Death Eaters but are his soldiers." Jinora added. "Voldemort used the Purist Movement in the past and will likely use them again as they share the same views on the world but until Voldemort came along the Purists weren't willing to use force to achieve their goals. However when Voldemort showed that violence could work they joined him really quickly. We don't know why the Red Lotus would support him he is a dictator and they hate that but freedom is a big selling point. If Kuvira joined her other followers will join and as for the New Ozai members they would follow if he promised to deliver the Fire Nation to them."

"As for the others you are correct each prison had at least one notorious prisoner who wasn't a Death Eater or affiliated with organized crime or a seditious group." Bolin said. "There was Dao Ma, and his two apprentices, the air master who tried to kill Jinora and usurp power of the Air Nation from her several years ago due to philosophical differences as well as a notorious air assassin called Insomnus who served the Red Lotus but seems to just enjoy killing and was in the Air Prison. Then there were 3 convicted bloodbenders who weren't Death Eaters in the Water Prison. The infamous Sanguine twins of the Southern Water Tribe, serial killers who used bloodbending to kill." Ron and Ginny shuddered at this. "and Fenrir the Werewolf a bloodbender from the Northern Water Tribe whose crimes were so bad that not even Chief Lucius could ignore it as he had in the past when victims of bloodbending were nonbenders and Fenrir has the worst recorded case of blood madness ever recorded. Even Voldemort isn't as mad as Fenrir but we truly don't know the full extent of how bloodbending effects the mind as there have been so few cases of known bloodbenders. Then there is only the third know combustionbender who has been in the Fire Prison for over 30 years."

"He's a giant of a man called Ustur, the son of Zaheer and P'Li, who just enjoys showing off his strength against those he sees as weak and was an assassin for hire." Albus said with a shake of his head. "It seems that combustionbenders have a habit of becoming or being used as killers. I theorize that, like bloodbending, the power of combustionbending can alter one's mental state but I digress."

"And those in the Earth Prison?" Harry asked. "Other than Kuvira, the greatest villain in Earth Kingdom history."

"The former Governor of the State of Chin, Governor Bellus Gero." Bolin said. "The man who tried to annex the neighboring state and ultimately the whole kingdom under the banner of his ancestor Chin the Great. He was spared the death penalty as he was stopped before he could move against Ba Sing Se. Of course there was Kuvira, the Great Uniter herself, who was also the longest serving prisoner having been there for over 60 years."

Harry sighed all of this wasn't good. He knew of the reputation of some of the individuals, especially Kuvira and Governor Gero, the others he only knew of the power, potential devastation and/or lethality of bending arts like combustion or bloodbending. Now Voldemort had 8 of his most fanatical supporters back as well as 75 new benders for his army all with no compunction to kill and with the skills to do so.

"There is more evidence than just Karkaroff's death, and cause of said death, to prove that it was Voldemort and the Death Eaters who perpetrated this heinous crime." Albus said.

"There is?" Harry asked.

"There was clear, undeniable evidence of bloodbending at 3 of the 4 prisons." Jinora said. "The attack on the Air Prison seemed to avoided it. We believe that was why the attack occurred during the full moon. We know from the last war that Voldemort liked to strike at the full moon as many of his waterbending Death Eaters employed illegal bloodbending in attacks as only Voldemort can bloodbend without the full moon. It was a classic tactic of Voldemort to use the full moon to augment the power of his waterbenders; it's the most represented element among his Death Eaters. We found evidence of it on the victims recovered from the Water, Earth and Fire Prisons. Based on his body it would appear that Karkaroff had all of his blood ripped out of it by a bloodbender of a skill a level of which previously believed to be unreachable. This is something that has never been seen before during the last war and we are certain that only Voldemort can do it, and likely only during the full moon given the estimated amount of power required for such a gruesome and evil act. Therefore we are certain that Voldemort lead the assault on the Fire Prison and sent trusted lieutenants to the other prisons."

Harry shuddered at this new fact, it was a grisly, sick, deranged and pure evil move that could only have been thought up by a pure sociopath with absolutely no conscience.

"Are you sure he can't do that without the full moon?" Ginny asked. "Something like that would require immense skill on a level unheard of by a waterbender and a seriously evil and twisted mind. That being said Voldemort is a known bloodbender so abusing the art would cause his mind to twist to the point that he could create such a vile move."

"We honestly aren't sure as this is completely new to us." Albus said. "But we know that abnormal and exceptional benders do exist and Voldemort is certainly one of those exceptional benders and this is something he could easily do with the full moon, without it we cannot say; only time will tell. As for his mind, his is probably the most evil we have ever encountered but given time Hermione could become more evil than him, she has all the hallmarks of a sociopath and her views are potentially more dangerous if she gained control of a nation, which is something that cannot happen. Hermione would justify great evil as being justifiable to achive her version of a fair and just society, similar to a man called Gellert about 50 years ago but that is beside the point. Voldemort on the other hand doesn't believe in equality and fairness but only power and the concept of the strong ruling the weak, in his mind that is benders being supreme over non benders."

"Speaking of Hermione what is the status on my other narcissistic, psychotic, megalomaniac, evil, twisted, extremist, racist, elitist, intolerant enemy who thinks I am a traitor to the world that she believes should be run in her image with her word being absolute law?" Harry asked.

He had honestly not given that cunt a moment's thought since she fled the Academy almost 4 months ago. He knew he would have to worry about the Enlightened and their underlings/soldiers the Chosen at some point but given the recent atrocity committed by Voldemort and his Death Eaters they had to be the focus of his attention for the moment.

"She's disappeared, likely to an Enlightened safe house or compound somewhere off the grid, probably where Master Leach is." Albus said. "Given the recent mass breakout from the 4 most secure prisons in the world on the same night the Enlightened and the hunt for Hermione will have to put on the back burner until this situation is sorted out. It's given them the perfect opportunity to hide as the world will be focused on Voldemort, his Death Eaters and those affiliate with the Purist Movement, which will almost certainly be declared a terrorist organization thus making membership illegal and punishable by up to 5 years in prison."

"Anyway back to topic don't forget that Amon figured out how to take away someone's bending permanently with bloodbending so it's very likely that Voldemort can do this without the full moon." Bolin said before seeing the looks on everyone's face and raising his hands. "Right not helping the situation at all."

"So what is the plan now?" Harry asked realizing that they had been here talking for what must have been hours as he could see through the window that the sun had already begun to rise.

"Unfortunately for now we are going to have to wait for more information on the situation to be revealed." Jinora said. "It is still unclear what they want but the attack did swell the ranks of Voldemort's army."

"The Purists?" Ron asked. "You said they were sympathizers who have fought with Voldemort before but that's it."

"They are loyal to the ideas of balance and especially purity that Voldemort preaches but aren't seen as Death Eater material for various reasons, likely not valuable enough for that status as many suspected Death Eaters are high ranking individuals in their respective nations." Albus said. "They are basically benders who hate the idea of equality, nonbender rights and feel like they deserve more power because they can bend and often serve as Voldemort's soldiers. They will fight for Voldemort when the time comes but there isn't much we know about them though as we have mentioned we suspect that their leader is the same man who leads the Unified Triad, Scabior."

"We do know that with the breakout Voldemort has strengthened his forces by adding 75 new benders to his army, including some very powerful and dangerous individuals who were only caught because of Korra." Jinora said. "We just don't know exactly what Voldemort wants."

As she finished speaking the phone on Jinora's desk began to ring. With a slight hesitation Jinora picked up her phone to answer the sudden call.

"Chairwoman Jinora." Jinora said when she put the phone to his ear, then her brow creased before she slapped her hand to her forehead. "Calm down Ikki, calm down, you know I can't understand you when your hyper like this. How is a 74 year old airbender still this hyperactive wait no I really did not need to know that about you. Wait what … ok … ok I'll turn on the VV thank you. Yes ok I'll come to the temple tonight for a family dinner if I can but the current situation may take all day and well into the night and unlike you some of us are in positions that this directly affects. Ok bye, yes love you too." Jinora hung up and sighed.

"Sorry that was my younger sister calling me and telling me to put the VV on. I don't really know how a girl who has lived almost 3/4rds of a century has the vigor of someone 60 years younger and I just learned details of her sex life that I really did not need to know." Jinora said as she opened a draw in her desk and pulled out a remote and clicked a button on it.

Harry heard a sound and turned to see a portion of the bookcase slide aside to reveal a VarrikVision before Jinora pressed another button. The screen lit up to show a harassed looking anchorman from the main Republic City news channel.

"Varrick installed this thing right after he developed the prototype but I don't use it that much." Jinora said as she turned up the volume.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to give you this breaking news." The man said trying very hard to maintain his composure. "Several hours ago, from what we can tell, all four of the White Lotus Supermax Prisons for criminal benders were attacked by an as of yet unknown group. These are 4 of the 5 prisons constructed by the White Lotus to originally house the notorious Red Lotus terrorists Zaheer, P'Li, Ghazan, Ming-Hua and then Zaheer again after he became an airbender. The 4 prisons in question were designed to negate the bending skills of their inmates and are heavily guarded at all times and have been deemed impossible to break out of for decades. However based on the evidence we have received we can tell you that each of the prisons were attacked at roughly the same time last night by a skilled group of individuals, almost certainly benders and the prisoners freed. From what we have learned 83 of the 84 prisoners being housed at these prisons have been freed. The only one who is accounted for has been identified as former Lord Karkaroff of the Fire Nation whose body was discovered, devoid of blood, in the remains of the Firebending Supermax Prison. A former noble and convicted Death Eater after the Purity War with Lord Voldemort who we now believe gave evidence on various of his terrorist friends and was likely killed because of his status as an informant. In addition to him all 70 guards at the prisons have been killed though causes of death are as of yet unknown. These prisons are used to house the worst of the worst criminals the world has ever known, all serving life sentences without parole for murder, horrific rapes, torture and treason. The inmates include 8 known Death Eaters in the service of Lord Voldemort, 4 of whom were captured only months ago when they tried to kidnap Avatar Harry at the Elemental Academy. They include the 4 convicted of the murder of Lord Frank and the murder and gang rape his wife Alice in the Fire Nation 13 years ago; Councilman Rodolphus of the Northern Water Tribe, his brother, and former Earth Kingdom noble, Rabastan, his wife Bellatrix, caught 4 months ago by Avatar Harry after she escaped prior to trial, and Bartemius Crouch Jr., son of the former Attorney General of the United Republic and now Secretary of Inter Nation Cooperation, Bartemius Crouch Sr. Along with them is Travers a formal noble from the Imperial Earth Kingdom State of Skrit who was convicted in absentia of murdering the McKinnon family, former diplomatic attache to the Air Nation Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe and airbending master Dolohov convicted, again in absentia, of the double homicide of Councilmen Gideon and Fabian of the Southern Water Tribe and brothers-in-law to Chief Arthur, former Lord Rookwood of the Fire Nation convicted in absentia of espionage against the Fire Nation and United Republic and Mulciber as airbender and the only Death Eater caught in the final battle with Lord Voldemort 14 years ago. In addition to these several other high profile inmates escaped. These include Dao Ma and his 2 disciples an airbending master and former member of the Southern Air Temple who was convicted of treason against the Air Nation. Insomnus and airbending assassin for the Red Lotus with at least 39 confirmed assassinations. Ustur a combustionbender, the son of Zaheer and P'Li, and only the third known combustionbender in history. Bloodbending serial killers Fenrir the Werewolf of the Northern and the Sanguine twins of the Southern Water Tribe. Former Governor of Chin and warlord Bellus Gero and, most notorious of all of the prisoners freed, the Great Uniter Kuvira who has been in the Earthbending Supermax Prison since her arrest over 60 years ago for war crimes and crimes against humanity committed during her brief dictatorship of the Earth Kingdom. The remaining prisoners were high profile killers of the Red Lotus, Unified Triad, New Ozai Society, the Earth Empire and a few free lance killers and bandits. I repeat there has been a …"

The newscast was suddenly cut short as the VV went static for a moment before being replaced by a dark image. A man sat on a throne of what looked like human bones on a raised dais. It was obvious that he was in the Foggy Swamp based on the trees. Behind the man stood a group of people in black robes and masks that Harry recognized as those worn by the Death Eaters. The man himself was sinister and his visage sent a shiver down Harry's spine. The man was dressed in black robes but had no mask. He was bald, his skin an unnatural white. Instead of a nose he had slits for nostrils and red eyes with vertical pupils like those of a cat. Harry had no idea how the man had gotten this appearance but it was a sinister and evil look.

"I interrupt what I assume was a fascinating news story on the heroic liberation of 83 falsely imprisoned, wrongly convicted benders held captive in horrific concentration camps by the traitorous White Lotus, the blood traitors in power and the weak, inferior nonbenders of the world." The man said with a cold, cruel smile. "But I, the mercifully and noble Lord Voldemort, the restore of true balance, the protector of purity, the crusader for justice, the preserver of the natural order and the man who disproved of the myth of equality have freed all those wrongly convicted and imprisoned men and women by an illegitimate system that violates balance, purity and the natural order, and I have a message to give the world in general and the Avatar in particular."

 **Well another sorta cliffhanger to end the chapter. Again not much to note here other than that all OC characters mentioned in this chapter will not play significant or important roles in this story. Next chapter will have a few long speeches that will be large chunks of text which I appologize for but are necessary for the story. As always any constructive reviews and PMs will be listened to and all questions (within reason) will be answered at the start of the next chapter, if there are any asked. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chapter 18 on time as always. Only thing to note is that there are a series of speeches in this chapter so I apologize for all the text but it is important in understanding the mentality of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. No questions to answer here so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: the Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 18**

"I have an important message for the world." Voldemort repeated. "The world is out of balance and it has been for centuries and the Avatars of the past have done nothing to rectify that balance despite it being their job to keep the world in balance. As many of you may know 25 years ago I officially began my noble and righteous crusade along with my loyal Death Eaters and other followers like those in the Purist Movement to restore this gross imbalance in the world. An imbalance it seems that I alone can fix as the Avatars of the past have not done so. 14 years ago the blood traitor Avatar Korra, a woman who perpetuated this imbalance and by marring an inferior nonbender woman she showed the world that impurity in our bloodlines was ok when it too contributes to this imbalance, tried to stop me proving once and for all that the Avatar had lost touch with balance in the world and was in fact a traitor to the whole world. She is not alone in Avatars polluting our bloodlines with impurities as Avatar Roku did so as well, a pollution that infected the Royal Family of the Fire Nation. In addition several of the world leaders, then and now, have for too long continued to perpetuate this imbalance and have continued to allow impurity in the world. I had hoped that when the new Avatar had been found he would understand the nature of true balance in the world and the sacrament of purity and as such join my righteous cause. Alas when my noble, pure and loyal followers extended my hand of friendship and cooperation to the Avatar and his friends they unjustly assaulted, captured and had them arrested on false charges just because all they were trying to do was help the Avatar do his job and protect balance. Charges that I have, as the ultimate authority in the world for I alone understand the true nature of the world and of balance and purity, have exonerated them of all the false charges laid on them and on all of my loyal followers past, present and future. Their actions are justified for they were committed against traitors, violators of balance and any laws they have been accused of breaking have been deemed by me to be illegal laws and as such they are innocent of any crimes they have been or will be accused or convicted of because they were doing so in the name of balance, purity and the natural order. That imbalance I am talking about is of course the myth of equality between benders and nonbenders. The natural order is the strong rule and the weak must suffer what they must, and therefore equality is a lie told by a fearful few to protect the weak at the expense of the strong. True balance is us, the benders, ruling the world while the weak nonbenders are beneath us in their rightful place as our inferiors. How can a god compare to an insect and that is what we the dichotomy between benders, the gods, and the nonbenders, the insects, is. They hide behind technology to claim equality but they are not our equals for they would not need to rely on such cruxes to be on our level, they are inferior and raising them to the rank of our equals creates this imbalance as it is an insult to nature. In the state of nature the balance is those with power on top and those without at the bottom and that is how it should be, predator over prey. By violating this fundamental law of nature we violate balance itself for we are throwing the world into an unnatural state, hence the imbalance. Nonbenders have no power and thus are below us with power and deserve to be at the bottom while we benders by rights deserve to be on top. For millennia this had been the case and the world was in balance but over the last millennia or so we have been on a path to destruction because foolish and weak people have preached the need for equality, for equal rights when we know for a fact that man was not created equal because if so we would all be benders but that is not the case. For too long this reverse discrimination against benders, this so called affirmative action, that is designed to by blood traitors to bending to prop up and advance the nonbender community at the expense of their superior benders has occurred. This stops now as it causes an extreme imbalance in the world. That balance and purity is what I plan to restore to the world. The Avatar is the ultimate power in the world and should not only know this truth to be self evident but should have protected it and ensured its continuation for the last few centuries but alas this Avatar and his predecessors have done the exact opposite and become the worst blood traitors in history, promoting egregious discrimination and racism against his or hers fellow benders. Therefore I ask my bending brothers and sisters to stand up for true balance, purity and the preservation of the natural order, let us reclaim the lost balance of the world today and end this false narrative of equality and the discrimination against benders. Remember only people can be discriminated against and only benders are considered people. No longer will we give into the myth of equality and the horrid persecution of noble benders by the weak inferior insects that are the nonbenders of the world. Purebloods, halfbloods, and even mudbloods, so long as those of you who are mudbloods know your place given your impurities, I ask you to join me and my righteous cause in overthrowing the false and illegitimate governments of the world. Any government which perpetuates the falsehood of equality, the imbalance of the world, who refuse to accept purity in the world and who continues to discriminate against benders is an illegitimate one with no right to rule and must be replaced. The world doesn't need governments for all you need is me and my righteous vision for the world. I and I alone can truly lead this world, pass laws and judgement, and restore all that is sacred but I am a merciful Lord and will allow those who chose to restore balance, purity, the natural order and the rights of benders to retain their leadership positions under my guiding hand. I implore the world leaders, Chief Lucius, Firelord Iroh, the Governors of the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom and President Fudge to pledge their loyalty, forces and nations to me and my ideals. Should you do so you will be allowed to keep your posts under Lord Voldemort. Furthermore as the ultimate and only legitimate authority in the world because I alone represent true balance I have freed the those loyal to me as well as many other falsely imprisoned benders unlawfully held captive on false charges by the treacherous White Lotus, a tool of the oppressive governments of the world in their pursuit of impurity, imbalance and equality. I have cleared them of all charges for they have done nothing wrong but be the strong and exemplify true balance. In addition I have declared that the White Lotus is a terrorist organization and any members will be punished with death for their terrorism, treason and many more crimes. Lastly I hereby declare the Avatar a traitor to the world, to bending, to purity and to balance unless he forswears his current incorrect beliefs and pledges his loyalty to me and for his crimes. Therefore I place a 10,000,000 Yuan or equivalent reward for the Avatar's arrest for his treason. Avatar Harry I have a message for you personally."

With this Voldemort paused and looked directly at the camera and Harry could feel the Dark Lord's stair boring into him before Voldemort continued speaking to the camera.

"Avatar Harry I find you guilty of treason to balance in the world, the job you yourself are supposed to do. You are the Avatar, the protector of peace and balance and you have failed the world by continuing to insist that benders and nonbenders are equal, by not preserving the sanctity of bending purity and by your inaction to end the discrimination of benders. Unless you decide to actually do the job the Avatar Wan set forth when he became the 1st Avatar, which was to preserve balance in the world and that balance is the natural order of the strong ruling the weak, then I will be forced to execute you and find the next Avatar ASAP so that we can ensure your successor knows the nature of true balance, purity and the rights of benders everywhere. Soon the day of restoration will be upon the United Republic and then upon the world. Soon my bending brothers and sisters I, Lord Voldemort, shall free you of the oppression you suffer, restore purity and give back the rights you have lost due to the racism and discrimination of not only the inferior nonbenders but by our own kind, the blood traitors of this world. Your choice is simple, join me and restore balance, purity, the natural order and your rights, or be a traitor to all this and be deemed one of the weak and thus be punished for your crimes. Chose wisely."

With that disturbing and chilling speech the connection was severed. Harry knew he would never acquiesce to the madman's demands and warped, wrong views on balance, whatever the fuck the man's notion of purity was, his assault on equality by insinuating the law of nature which was not compatible with civilized society and Voldemort's horrific racism and discrimination against nonbenders who couldn't help not being born with the ability to bend. The screen returned to the image of the news anchor and his shocked expression.

"Well that answers the question of who was responsible for the horrific and violent attack on the 4 supermax bending prisons." The newscaster said regaining his composure as best he could. "If the individual making these vile and bigoted demands is really Lord Voldemort then the common belief espoused by many that the bloodbender perished 14 years ago in his final battle with Korra are exaggerated and the man in the video certain looks like and sounds like him. These are serious claims if they are indeed true and based on the atrocities of the Purity War Voldemort never said anything he didn't mean or could back up. Many remember the bloody and prolonged guerilla war between the authorities of the nations and the Death Eaters and their allies." Suddenly the news casters stopped speaking and looked to the side before returning to look at the camera. "Sorry for that but we just heard that Chief Lucius of the Northern Water Tribe has called a press conference. We now go to live to our royal correspondent for the Northern Water Tribe to hear what Chief Lucius has to say. We expect it to have something to do with the recent tragedy."

The camera cut to an image of the Northern Water Tribal palace. A grand structure of ice and snow it had been built by Chief Lucius to celebrate his assertion to the throne of the Northern Water Tribe. It had cost his people greatly as it was the most expensive architectural project in history and was larger and more opulent than the Earth and Fire palaces put together. Lucius didn't need it or its massive size and elegant features but he wanted it and the nonbenders of the north paid the most for it. Lucius had always enjoyed displaying his immense wealth and his royal palace was the pinnacle of that wealth.

Lucius was standing on the central step resplendent in rich, exquisite and expensive ceremonial royal robes of light blue, a color Harry had always found repulsive and even worse on someone as evil as Lucius was alleged to be. In front of him was a podium carved using waterbending out of ice with microphones on top of it and the Northern Water Tribe crest in the center of it. A few steps behind him stood 5 men and a woman. Harry recognized 4 of the men and the woman from the documents on the world leaders and key political figures he had been forced to read after he became the Avatar but for the most part had forgotten due to all the other shit he'd had to deal with so far since becoming the Avatar. They were the members of the Northern Water Tribal council.

From left to right they were standing in a line a few steps above Lucius based on their seniority on the council as Harry strained his memory to remember who they were. The most senior was the gray haired Councilman Orion, Sirius's father, whom Harry knew held purist views and was one of the two members of the council who had been on the council prior to Lucius' rise to the throne, according to the file. The man next to him was an unknown, almost emaciated, man with wild gray hair and beard. Harry assumed that this must be Councilman Rodolphus, Bellatrix's husband and a convicted Death Eater, rapist, and murderer who had recently been freed. Due to his conviction Rodolphus had not been included in the file on the Northern Water Tribe leaders only that the other world leaders considered there to be a vacancy on the Northern Water Tribal council that Lucius had refused to fill but that it was one of the two council spots that had been not been filled by Lucius appointees. It was only after the attempted kidnapping that Harry learned why there was a vacancy and the theory as to why Lucius had yet to fill it. Judging by his presence Rodolphus had been restored to his prior post and it was a clear indicator as to the direction the press conference would go in. Like Orion he was on the council that helped elevate Lucius to the throne and despite his arrest he had never been removed and replaced by Lucius despite repetitive calls from world leaders to do so, or even to condemn his crimes that Harry could find. Next to him was Yaxley, an aristocratic, elegant man and old friend of Lucius. The last two were called Nott and Avery in that order. Harry knew Nott's son Theo as they were in the same year but he didn't know much about the last two councilmen other than that they were noted Purists. The last three had risen to the council over the years after the deaths of more moderate members under suspicious circumstances, except for Yaxley who took Lucius's father's seat when he died of old age shortly after Lucius was elected Chief by a 3-2 council vote after the assassinations of Chiefs Desna and Eska. All this Harry had read months ago but until now he had pretty much forgotten it but seeing them all lined up jogged his memory. The last was a beautiful blond woman that Harry immediately recognized from the reception that introduced him to the other world leaders as Narcissa, Lucius' wife and the head healer of the Northern Water Tribe. Her position on the council was purely ceremonial out of respect to her rank as head healer. She was always the most junior member of the council and could only vote in the situation of a tie, a remnant from the misogynistic ways of the Northern Water Tribe prior to the end of the 100 year war.

"In light of the recent revelations by the noble and righteous Lord Voldemort the Water Tribe has an announcement to make." Lucius said in a calm, confident, arrogant and regal tone. "The Water Tribe hereby proclaims its loyalty to Lord Voldemort and his righteous cause to restore balance, purity, the natural order, benders rights and end the tyranny of equality. The world needs this and it need a nation bold enough to show the others the true path forward. Therefore the Water Tribe will thus become the first nation to achieve this noble restoration and dream that has been needed for centuries. We shall be that beacon of light in a world of darkness so as all the other nations know what true balance is."

Harry was open mouthed in shock. He knew Lucius was a bender supremacist, racist, elitist, misogynistic, purist, as was his son but this was a declaration of war on the whole world and in clear violation of international law. Lucius's actions could even be construed treason against the whole world as well as likely crimes against humanity and equality within his own nation. The Northern Water Tribe had always been seen as bigoted and elitist. Back in the time of Avatar Aang it had been against women but Katara had changed that when she visited the tribe over 100 years ago. Now it was against nonbenders, fueled by Councilman Tarrlok and the Equalist Rebellion. After Unalaq's death it had begun to look up under Chiefs Desna and Eska but their assassinations 22 years ago with no heirs and the ascension of Lucius to the throne had ended that. Since then the North had always stayed just on the right side of international law, the discrimination was always under the table and implicit. Benders got the better jobs, were paid more, given higher priority on issues but nothing that tangibly be proven as discrimination under international law. Only international law and societal norms protected the Northern Water Tribe nonbenders as there was no anti discrimination laws on the books within the nation.

All his friends as well as the teachers were all speechless at this but there was still one thing that disturbed Harry even more than Lucius's declaration of support for Voldemort. That was the fact that Lucius had referred to the Water Tribe as if it was one whole tribe not three independent ones, as if the Southern and Foggy Swamp tribes did not exist as independent nations but rather colonies of the Northern Water Tribe. After Voldemort's announcement Harry had thought it couldn't get worse but it just did. Thinking back to Voldemort's words, while Lucius still beamed at the cameras as if what he had said was the best thing for his people ever, Harry didn't recall hearing Voldemort mention Chief Arthur of the Southern Water Tribe once, only mentioning Chief Lucius as if Lucius was the Chief of all 3 Water Tribes.

"Long has the Water Tribe and its Tribal Council known that the truths espoused by Lord Voldemort are self evident and the right path to accomplish true balance and purity." Lucius continued breaking Harry out of his thoughts and returning his attention to the smiling Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. "However due to the ignorance, weakness, racism, and treachery of the other nations and past Avatars the Water Tribe has been unable to implement laws and policies to truly restore balance and benders rights while preserving purity in our glorious nation and be the beacon of righteousness for the rest of the world to follow until Lord Voldemort has unified the world under his noble banner. Soon my fellow world leaders will see how we are a truly balanced and pure nation and see that they should follow our lead and join us under the guiding hand of Lord Voldemort. Ever since I was elected Chief and my line made the new royal line after the deaths of the treacherous Chiefs Desna and Eska we on this council, those who supported my ascension and those whom I have appointed that is, have desired this goal for our nation but have been wrongfully forced to not implement the right laws needed to restore balance, benders rights and the natural order and ensure that the purity of bending blood is preserved. Until this point we have been held back by the other nations, been bullied and forced to comply with international law we did not want and conform to false social expectations in order to preserve our leadership but now with the return of Voldemort we can break these shackles of oppression and rise to became what all nations should strive to become. As you can see behind me the full council is present for the first time in over 13 years. I have not only pardoned Rodolphus of his supposed crime, he executed traitors and perpetrators of imbalance and his actions were sanctioned under Water Tribe law and thus he was exonerated by us at the time of his crime. Unfortunately we were forced to accept his unjust imprisonment on false charges as the execution of the traitors occurred outside our borders and we were bullied by the other nations into accepting this miscarriage of justice without complaint. However I never replaced him for I knew our noble brother would return to us and be cleared of all charges in the eyes of the only authority that is legitimate in the world, the authority of Lord Voldemort. In addition all wrongfully imprisoned benders at the 4 concentration camps run by the criminal syndicate known as the White Lotus, a group that is now illegal and membership is punishable by death in the Water Tribe, are hereby exonerated by the Water Tribe and granted sanctuary in our lands, be they our lands here in north, the south or the Foggy Swamp, from illegal prosecution until the rest of the world has come to their senses and restored balance, benders rights, the natural order and protected the sanctity of bending purity the way we have. From this moment onward the nonbenders of the Water Tribe are no longer considered equals to the benders of the Water Tribe and are hereby no longer extended the same rights and privileges that benders are afforded. All international law regarding equal rights to nonbenders, laws that infringe upon the rights of benders, are now illegal laws and have been voided. We have now restored true balance to the Water Tribe with the strong in their proper place above the weak just as nature dictated it. We have ended the myth of Equality within the Water tribe and now move onto the preservation of purity, a far greater and harder task after all propaganda promoting impurity as acceptable when it is one of the greatest evils in this world. A full list of new laws and regulations regarding the rightful changes will be released later today, they were drafted and ratified years ago by this council after the appointment of Councilman Avery but the foolish laws on equality forced upon us by the international community have prevented us from putting these laws into effect and restoring balance to the Water Tribe. Not anymore. We will no longer be forced to abide by the unjust laws of the weak and foolish. We will no longer have our rights as benders violated by those inferior to us. At last benders will be supreme in the Water Tribe as nature intended and as such we shall be become the first balance nation. Only those who swear allegiance to Lord Voldemort and his new order committed to balance, benders rights, the natural order and purity shall be allowed into the Water Tribe, the rest are traitors to the whole world and will be arrested as such should they set foot in Water Tribe territory. Furthermore as of this moment the Water Tribe will no longer recognize the so called independence of the Foggy Swamp and Southern Water Tribes, their rebellions against the righteous rule of the North are hereby quashed. The seat of power of the Water Tribe has always been in the North and will once again return here where it is is supposed to reside. The independence of the South, forced on a world who did not want it by the traitor Korra, is officially voided. The blood traitor who dares to call himself chief and who violates the rights of the benders who live within the Southern colony with his false views on equality and allowance of impurity by permitting the vulgarity that is a bender, man or woman, disgracing themselves by reproducing with a nonbender is hereby no longer recognized as the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. The Southern Water Tribe as it is no longer an independent nation and I encourage my fellow benders who are world leaders to ensure that the blood traitor of the South is removed from his illegitimate power. I will appoint a regent to the South who will execute our new laws down there as they are up here and thus restore balance, benders rights and purity to all in the Water Tribe. The same will be done in the Foggy Swamp along with the execution of the inferior nonbender who dares to rule the swampbenders there. From this point onward all laws passed by the Water Tribe Council are law not just in the North but also in the South and the Foggy Swamp just as they used to be. I implore our brother and sister benders in the other colonies, those who know that I and Voldemort speak naught but the truth, to rise up and remove the illegitimate leaders and wait for the replacements to be appointed by me, pending confirmation by the Water Council. Who knows I may chose to reward those in the South or Foggy Swamp who take the initiative to follow the orders of their rightful Chief and their new Lord, Lord Voldemort. In this vein King Wu and any nonbenders elected governors of Imperial States are hereby no longer recognized as legitimate rulers because they cannot bend and therefore do not have the right to rule for the weak cannot rule the strong and only benders are strong and thus have that right. Once those illegal benders are removed we will set up commissions to learn how these inferiors illegally gained power but that is for another time. Oust them and replace them with loyal Purists who are faithful to our just crusade. I implore Firelord Iroh and President Fudge to follow my example and swear fealty to Voldemort and implement similar laws to our in their respective nations to restore balance, the natural order, preserve purity and return the to benders the rights that have been stolen from them. The same applies to any Imperial State Governors who are benders and wish to retain their posts. If you fail to do so then you will be labeled traitors to the world as you are traitors to the only just and good cause in the world. You will be removed from office and executed for your vile and evil crimes and will be replaced by righteous and noble benders who will do the job you were supposed to do. Lastly due to information provided by Lord Voldemort and my own heir, the pure Crown Prince Draco, the Water Tribe hereby declares that the Avatar is a traitor to balance, the natural order purity, benders rights and as such is a traitor to the world. Therefore henceforth the Avatar is labeled a traitor and criminal to the Water Tribe and will be arrested for all the crimes he has committed, as laid out by Lord Voldemort, against the world should he ever set foot in the North or the other colonies. Thank you for your time this conference is over, there will be no questions."

The screen cut back to the to the announcer once again as Lucius and his fellow councilmen turned and began to walk up the stairs into the royal palace. This time the news anchor was looking off screen at something or someone before once again returning to stare at the camera looking even more stressed and harassed if that was even possible.

"Well folks the news that just came out of the Northern Water Tribe is disturbing and a little unexpected so soon after Voldemort's announcement though it has long been known the Chief Lucius and the Northern Water Tribal Council hold purist views but his support of Voldemort had not been confirmed, until now. We will keep you up to date on this developing and controversial situation." The newscaster said as he regained his composure. "We will strive to get Chief Arthur and if possible Chief Tobias' statements on this however while Chief Lucius was shocking the world I was being informed of yet another ground breaking story that was developing. I can now report that President Fudge has resigned from the office of the President of the United Republic effective immediately. As per United Republic law the Chief of the RCPD, Chief Scrimgeour, will assume the Presidency for the remainder of the current term. He is being sworn into office in a private ceremony in the RCPD headquarters as we speak. There has yet to be a comment from the Office of the President on Fudge's abrupt resignation. Stay tuned as we will be covering all these stories throughout the day as more news on all of the situations comes in. Today has been the biggest day of news in history between 4 mass prison breaks, the return of Lord Voldemort, his extreme views on balance, benders rights and purity and his threats and in his declarations, the declaration of support for Voldemort and threats of Chief Lucius of the Northern Water Tribe and the abrupt, sudden and as of yet unexplained resignation of President Fudge as President of the United Republic."

With that Jinora turned off the VV. Harry and his friends turned to look at the old woman and two prior High Chairs of the Academy.

"What's the plan now?" Harry asked. "This is more than I think any of us expected."

"Also what's this bull about benders rights being violated and in need of restoration?" Ginny asked. "Until this point I haven't heard anything coming from these lunatics about that, nor have I ever really thought about it."

"The benders rights movement has been around pretty much since the end of the Equalist Crisis almost 70 years ago." Bolin said. "As part of the healing after the crisis, the 1st President of the United Republic, President Raiko, who was a nonbender set up a series of laws to ensure and preserve equality between benders and nonbenders. Unfortunately his reaction was a little knee jerk and while it was useful initially there were legitimate problems with Raiko's policies. Mainly that they did allow for discrimination against benders in some circumstances in order to balance the scales in particular fields, with exceptions for fields in which bending was the only way to accomplish the job. It took about 40 years to begin to feel the effects of the policies but when they were felt the benders began to get upset and felt that they were now the oppressed class. While most of their issues weren't applicable there were areas in which they had legitimate grievances and as such the courts stepped in to rectify the situation. Unfortunately Voldemort used that animosity and anger to sway people who did not believe in purity and/or bender supremacy to his cause. Those who felt that Voldemort would return the perceived and actual loss of rights to them and joined his cause. Fortunately many left when they realized how extreme Voldemort was back then and how far he was willing to go for power. These people are at the heart men and women who believe in equality and feel that the policies of Raiko went too far. Alas it is still an enticing message that Voldemort has used and will continue to use to gain followers. Likely you haven't heard it yet as Voldemort would rather have had you join for his main goals and not under a sub banner of his that he only uses to gain more followers. After Voldemort's fall President Bagnold did order an independent investigation into benders rights in the United Republic and did find areas that discriminated unfairly against benders. Those areas have since been rectified but it is always hard to tell when someone may feel their rights have been violated as it is a very subjective area. It should be noted that while it is safe to assume all bender supremacists believe in the loss of benders rights it is not safe to assume that all benders rights activists are bender supremacists as many do believe in equality between benders and nonbenders, they just feel that they aren't being treated equally."

"I'm surprised I haven't heard much about the movement." Harry said. "I know the Imperial Civil Rights act protects people in the ISEK on the basis of bending but I didn't realize it was such an issue as to merit its own political movement."

"It's a small movement but an enticing one especially in times of political polarization." Albus said. "It doesn't usually have much momentum, is often ridiculed and considered and extremist movement, and tends to focus on legitimate grievances within the bender community but there is no real need to have heard about it. They crop up from time to time but after the investigation by Professor Bagnold and subsequent ones from King Wu and Firelord Iroh in their respective nations that rectified the legitimate problems it has pretty much died out. No doubt Voldemort is trying to dredge up past anger to gain more support."

"Anyway for now I have lot of calls to make and certainly take a trip to city hall." Jinora said taking them back to immediate issue at hand. Harry was still a little curios as to what the benders rights movement was he knew he could look into it in the future when he didn't have much more important shit to deal with.

"All this is terrible news." Jinora continued. "We suspected Voldemort was behind the mass breakout but now he has confirmed it and sooner than expected which means this was a plan that has been in the works for at least a few months maybe even years. Lucius' betrayal wasn't unexpected as he is known to be a Purist devout to their views and he has been a suspected Death Eater for a while. Still this is really early so he must have supreme confidence in Voldemort's plan to betray the world."

"Why did he not declare his support for Voldemort during the first war?" Ron asked. "From what I can gather he was elevated to Chief prior to the at some time during 1st Purity War."

"He was elected Chief through the machinations of his dad Abraxas and councilmen Orion and Rodolphus." Albus said confirming what Harry had read about Lucius's rise to power in the Northern Water Tribe. "It was during the war, about 22 years ago to be more precise, that Desna and Eska, the then Chiefs, were assassinated by a contract killer before Desna could produce an heir with his wife. Eska was too old by that point to have children and had never married anyway, something to do with Bolin here but that's a tale for another time. Why neither had had an heir by that point is unknown but immaterial. With no heir upon the end of Unalaq's line and because Tonraq and his descendant's claim to the throne were voided when he was banished the council voted 3-2 to elevate the young son of the most senior councilman, Abraxas, to the role of Chief. The logic behind this was that as the most senior member of the tribe Abraxas should be next in line for the throne should no heir be produced by Desna. However given his age he wouldn't have lasted long so his son was elected the post and a new line created. Shortly afterwards Abraxas died of old age and Yaxley was appointed to replace him. Normally the Northern Water Council does it's seat hereditary, with the exception of the head healer who is appointed to serve at the pleasure of the Chief, but over the last 22 years since Lucius ascended to the throne the two moderate councilmen who voted against him being named chief have died, along with their heirs. Their deaths are considered to have occurred due to mysterious circumstances and thus leaving Lucius free to appoint Nott and Avery who were both unqualified to be on the council. Unfortunately under Norther Water Tribe law appointments to the Tribal Council when a councilman's line has been extinguished, voided due to criminal activity, or ended another way as in Lucius's line ending upon his ascension to the position of Chief, all appointments are at the discretion of the Chief without need for ratification from the existing members of the council and thus a new line is established. We have always suspected them of being Death Eater or at least in support of them given their known purist views but that connection is confirmed."

"What about that coward Fudge?" Ginny asked shifting the topic from Lucius as Albus had done a good job explaining all they needed to know about the Northern Water Tribe Chief. "I don't think any of us expected him to suddenly resign and turn tail and run."

"We aren't surprised at Fudge." Bolin said. "I for one was expecting it as soon as Voldemort demanded Fudge's support. You may not know the man as well as we do but we all knew that Fudge had no spine. He weaseled and cut deals on his way into power and is completely corrupt, beholden to those who paid for his campaign or for contracts or favorable policies, many of those are suspected purists at least and possibly Death Eaters. It was no surprise that he felt he had to turn and run given the situation he was in. That and he is being investigated for corruption and receiving bribes though now it should be easier to confirm that."

"My dad never liked or trusted Fudge." Ron said shaking his head. "He was the only world leader dad couldn't stand, other than Lucius but that was as much about Water Tribe history as it was about political views. Hopefully Scrimgeour is a better choice for President."

"There was an expectation the Scrimgeour would be one of the main challengers to Fudge in the election next year along with Attorney General Bones and business owner and industrialist Vernon Dursley, the nonbender and populist candidate. This gives Scrimgeour an advantage in the impending election should it happen given the situation." Bolin said. "Though this is the first time in the brief history of the office that the line of succession has been invoked but I for one think that Scrimgeour will make a better President during this threat. That being said even Raiko would have been better than Fudge."

"There is also Senior Undersecretary Umbridge and Deputy Attorney General Thickness who could throw their hats into the election but both are either corrupt or hold purist views and sympathies." Jinora said. "This is something we will need to deal with as well. We need to call the emergency war council."

"Emergency war council?" Harry asked. "I have no idea what that is."

"It has existed in some form or another since the Kuvira Insurrection." Albus said. "It expanded over the years but it hasn't been called since just before the end of the 1st Purity War. As the Avatar, Harry, you are automatically on the council you have not been informed of it because one there was no need to inform you and two you have been too busy and focused on more important things like mastering the elements to worry about a body that does not exist in peace time."

"The council consists of several key political and military leaders from the United Republic and the other nations." Jinora said added. "To deal with international situations like this that threaten the citizens of multiple nations or are domestic threats of such a magnitude that an international response is needed."

"Who's on it at the moment?" Ginny asked.

"The members consist of the President of the United Republic, the Chief of the RCPD, the General and the commanders of each branch of the United Forces, the leaders of the other nations or a trusted representative sent by them, the current High Chair as well as any former chairs of the Elemental Academy and of course the Avatar." Albus said. "Though historically the members of the current embodiment of Team Avatar have been allowed to serve on the council as well. Naturally Chief Lucius will be removed from the council as will the Northern Water Tribe from the field of international politics given the announcement Chief Lucius just made."

"So that is President Scrimgeour, the new chief of the RCPD which will likely be Deputy Chief Robards, General Moody of the United Forces, Commanders Shacklebolt, Nymphadora and Williamson who are the commanders of the three branches of the United Forces, Firelord Iroh, Chiefs Arthur and Tobias, King Wu or their respective representatives likely the ambassadors for their nations, the three of us and you Avatar Harry." Bolin said added. "Your friends will also be welcome given their involvement in this situation."

"We expect Firelord Iroh and my brother Milo who currently serves as leader of the Air Nation. However given the situations in the Southern Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom they will likely sent their ambassadors to the United Republic to the meeting." Jinora said, "We don't know about the Foggy Swamp Tribe as while they are a nation Chief Tobias has historically stayed out of international politics and he may find it hard to travel with the Death Eaters apparently headquartered in the Foggy Swamp. As for the other two that means Crown Prince William of the Southern Water Tribe and Ambassador McMillan of the Earth Kingdom."

"Since when has Bill been the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador to the United Republic?" Ginny asked. "That's news to me."

"He was appointed a few months ago after the Hermione situation." Bolin said. "He had been wanting the position for a while and finally Chief Arthur gave in. We think it has something to do with an airbender he fell for while she was an attaché to the former Air Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe. Though it could also have something to do with the rising threats of the Death Eaters and the Enlightened and Arthur's desire to get his heir to a different location just in case he is attacked."

"Sounds like Bill" Ron said with a chuckle. "But a wise, tactical move to make sure that the Crown Prince does not fall with the Chief should my dad be assassinated."

"I have wondered why you chose Mile to be the acting leader of the Air Nation and not Ikki or your son Aang II?" Luna asked.

"Ikki never wanted to lead." Jinora said. "She's too much of a free spirit and too committed to the nomad lifestyle to be a leader. As for my son Aang, the Air Nation has always run on the wisdom of the old and experienced and my boy isn't old enough yet. Plus we don't do things hereditary in the Air Nation. By the way Milo is the official and not acting leader of the Air Nation despite what the public think."

"Also who the hell is the Foggy Swamp Ambassador anyway?" Ron asked.

"Some guy named Huu who's named after the legendary Chief from the end of the 100 year war." Albus said. "He's a bit eccentric but a decent enough guy, the Foggy Swamp Tribe doesn't really get involved in political matters but given that Voldemort is likely holed up somewhere in the Foggy Swamp they may get more involved in helping find him despite the foggy Swamp being a vast maze with plenty of places to hide."

"Well there is a lot to do and think about stemming from all the events of today." Harry said. "So we will leave you alone to get to work on this and to keep us informed on the upcoming meeting while we try to do our own work as best we can. However before we go do you have any information on the known and/or suspected Death Eaters? It would be good to know who our likely enemies are."

"I had a feeling that you or Ron would ask that at some point." Jinora said with a smile opening another draw on her desk and pulling out 5 folders. "I have a copy for each of you on all the known and potential Death Eaters as well as a few high level sympathizers and/or Purists. The entire dossier has been compiled by President Scrimgeour since his time as a detective during the 1st Purity War and he continued up to after the capture of the 4 Death Eaters by you 4 months ago." She handed a folder to each of them before adding. "These dossiers aren't exactly top secret but don't let them out of your sights as the knowledge they contain are not common knowledge. Given your involvement with the Avatar and the threat to Harry you are entitled to this information. Use it wisely."

"Thank you" Harry said standing and bowing to his teachers, his friends followed suit.

"Don't worry Harry" Albus said. "We won't turn you over to these madmen and fanatics. The White Lotus will be recalled to help guard the Academy while you are here and keep an eye on any student possibly linked to suspected Death Eaters or who are known to hold Purist views. We all support you."

Harry nodded his thanks to the Head of the Fire House and turned to leave with his friends. It had been a long night and all any of them wanted to do was sleep but that and training would have to wait. Too much had happened today to be ignored and needed to be dealt with. Harry was going to need a lot of energy drinks to get through the day but this dossier should be an interesting read and one he would study right away.

 **Well this is the longest chapter so far but don't worry next chapter should be almost thrice as long as this and again sorry for the large speeches but they should be useful. As you can probably tell chapter 19 will deal with the contents of the dossier and is the longest chapter in all of the Books in this tale by a large margin as it is only one of 3 chapters (this one included) that exceeds 8,000 words and one of only 2 chapters to exceed 10,000 but unfortunately I couldn't really break up any of these chapters. Few notes to add here; 1). Chief Tobias, who won't appear but is mentioned a few times in this fanfic, is based of Tobias Snape the muggle father or Professor Snape. 2). I know the benders rights concept is new and introduced in this chapter, hopefully my explanation within the chapter was enough but if not then let me know in the reviews or by PM and I will rectify it. Also the benders rights is supposed to be a little analogous to the White Nationalist movement in the United States right now as well as being slightly based of the men's rights movement in the west as both are movements of previously privileged demographics in western democracies that have come about as responses to affirmative action and feminism ideology and are based of real or perceived injustices they have suffered because of them. That's all so as usual I will listen to any constructive criticism and answer all questions from reviews and/or PMs at the start of next week's chapter, which will be on time as always. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is chapter 19 on time as always. This is the longest chapter for either Book 1, 2 or 3 (longer than the previous four chapters combined), or even in any fanfic I have written to date. However given the contents I couldn't split it up. Out of all of my chapters this is the one that I have spent the most on given the length and attention for detail, about 2 weeks total between each draft, so hopefully y'all find it informative. It has been brought to my attention that my last chapter involved several large blocks of text that I know I should have broken up but as they were various speeches either made to sway the public or explain things and as such I couldn't break them up. As I have said in the past I am not the best writer and honestly large speeches by characters are hard for me to break up so any suggestions will be helpful and I will see what I can do about those speeches. Anyway sit back and enjoy the longest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains references to rape.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 19**

After leaving Jinora's office Harry headed straight to his room, after biding his friends farewell, and sat down at his desk in the Air House. He had decided to stay in the Air House during the break as it was just a hassle to move back to his room in the Earth House just to move to the Water House two weeks later. Placing the dossier on his desk he looked at the file. Between late night training, the revelations of Voldemort's attack, Lucius pledge and Fudge's resignation he had been up all night but because of all that he couldn't sleep. Too much had occurred over the last several hours that his brain was too active for sleep. So while his friends had headed back to their dorms, possibly to sleep, Harry had decided to look over the dossier. Opening it Harry found a page written in what he assumed was Scrimgeour's hand.

 _I began to compile this dossier shortly before the fall of Voldemort and have periodically updated it when new evidence or theories have been revealed to me. This dossier contains photos, names and relevant information on the known and suspected Death Eaters identified by Karkaroff, our spy within the Death Eaters and/or caught for heinous crimes against the world. Those who we suspect but cannot confirm are all known to hold the purist beliefs that the Death Eaters have espoused and who fit the profile I have created based of the known Death Eaters. That profile is that they hold positions of power and/or great wealth or have unique value to the Death Eaters and have the connections to evade justice. They have also been identified by a spy of ours in the Death Eaters but we cannot find evidence to link them to the Death Eaters and were also not corroborated by the testimony of former Lord Karkaroff. In addition I have added a few high ranking known Purists, the sympathizers of the Death Eaters and their soldiers, or associates through bribery who we believe have not been elevate to the ranks of the Death Eaters but hold significant value to them._

 _UPDATE: After further review of the caught Death Eaters, both the 5 caught at or soon after the fall of Voldemort and the 4 arrested a few months ago in a failed attempt to abduct the Avatar, a similarity between all 9 has been observed. All have a black mark in the shape of a skull with a serpent like creature for a tongue that appears to be a scar caused by bloodbending on their left forearms. This is the symbol, known as the Dark Mark, is the symbol Voldemort uses for his Death Eaters and based on this evidence we had reason believe that all Death Eaters have the mark on them in the same location. It would explain why many of the suspected Death Eaters in this file have always worn long sleeves regardless of the weather._

 _In this dossier there are 12 known and 14 suspected Death Eaters, 1 Death Eater known to have defected from them about 15 years ago and who has been in hiding ever since and a small section on my theory that this is a bigger spymaster than Rookwood who we have no idea or even proof of existence. In addition I have included 4 high ranking Purists or other sympathizers and a brief file on the spy within the Death Eaters without who's help we wouldn't have any of the potential suspects in this dossier._

Harry paused for a moment to digest Scrimgeour's words. It appeared that there was a lot of information that had been cataloged on the Death Eaters but for one reason or another no action had been taken. All this was new to Harry as information on the Death Eaters had been vague as their atrocities were too recent in everyone's minds to think about.

Harry turned the page and began with the section of the dossier covering the 12 known Death Eaters. On the first page was a mugshot of a thuggish, muscular looking man with long black hair and a thick bushy black beard and mean eyes.

 **Name:** Mulciber

 **Nation:** United Republic

 **Bending:** Air

 **Status:** Incarcerated, White Lotus Airbending Supermax Prison

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (United Republic)

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, a Republic City Triad

 **Notes:** From what we can gather Mulciber is the son of an unknown triad hitman who received airbending following Harmonic Convergence. It is also unknown which triad his father belonged too but records indicate that the elder Mulciber was arrested in the Imperial State of Cymru for 18 counts of first degree murder, convicted, sentenced to death under Cymru state law and executed all when Mulciber was in his teens. Mulciber was born with airbending but his father refused to hand him over to the Air Temples or the Air Nation, instead choosing to raise him in the triads. Mulciber rose through the ranks of one of the triads due to his ruthlessness and willingness to commit violence. Many crimes from his triad days have been attributed to him but none could be proven beyond known triad tattoos on Mulciber's body signifying crimes he committed for them. During his triad days Mulciber had been arrested several times for various violent crimes including rape, assault, torture, false imprisonment, attempted murder and murder but always the charges were dropped due to lack of evidence or witnesses recanting/disappearing/dying. It would later be confirmed the failure to secure a conviction against Mulciber was due to the machinations of then Detective Selwyn (see profile of Selwyn). It is still unknown how he became a Death Eater but the mark on his arm proves him to be a Death Eater, especially given that he is not connected to power, nobility or wealth but loyal airbenders are a rarity so it may just be his bending, ruthlessness and loyalty that got him the rank of Death Eater. He was the only Death Eater defeated and caught during the final battle when he was wounded by Bolin's lavabending and subsequently caught and sentenced to life without the possibility of parole in the Airbending Supermax Prison for terrorism and treason, the only charges that would stick. Since his capture he has never cooperated with law enforcement nor revealed anything about his own past but rather only hurling abuse and racist epithets at us. Mulciber was diagnosed as a pure sociopath with no remorse for his actions and is considered a habitually violent criminal with no chance of reformation.

Harry didn't know anything about the old triads before Scabior's unification of them, and even that was unknown to him so he couldn't really make an assessment on Mulciber but the guy seemed to be one of the worst criminals in the Death Eaters and Harry was only one file into the dossier. Turning the page Harry saw the first familiar face of the dossier.

The next photo showed a mugshot of a thickset man with long salt and pepper hair with a single Northern Water Tribe braid on the right side hanging down to his chin and tied with one of those disgusting light blue bands. He had a pointed salt and pepper beard. Harry recognized him as Councilman Rodolphus, the convicted Death Eater on the Northern Water Tribal council, despite the fact that his hair was now completely gray and he had thinned after 13 years in prison.

 **Name:** Rodolphus

 **Nation:** Northern Water Tribe/Earth Kingdom

 **Bending:** Water and blood, possibly healing

 **Status:** Incarcerated, White Lotus Waterbending Supermax Prison Bloodbender Wing

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (ISEK), 2 counts of torture, 2 counts of unlawful imprisonment, 2 counts of murder in the 1st degree, 1 count rape in the 1st degree, attempted escape, illegal bloodbending, 4 counts assaulting a member of the White Lotus

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Northern Water Council

 **Notes:** Rodolphus is the son of a former Northern Water Tribe ambassador to the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom, and a noblewoman from the upper aristocracy of the Earth Kingdom who he met while in stationed in Ba Sing Se. Both his parent were benders who believed in the purity of bending and bender supremacy views and were early advocates in the benders rights movement. Given the different nations and talents it was no surprise that his brother Rabastan was born an earthbender. His father was elevated to the Northern Water Council by Chief Unalaq shortly prior to Harmonic Convergence and he subsequently inherited the position upon his father's death as the oldest son (also only waterbending child). Loyal to Chief Lucius, Rodolphus was one of the 3 councilmen who voted to elevate Lucius to the Chiefdom, Rodolphus was convicted of the murders of Lord Frank and Lady Alice of the Fire Nation and the rape of Lady Alice. Rodolphus, along with his wife Bellatrix, his brother and Bartemius Crouch Jr. did this because Lord Frank and Lady Alice were known to be staunch supporters of equality and Korra. In addition the 4 were convicted of international terrorism charges and treason against the Earth Kingdom and in Rodolphus's case he received a life sentence in the Waterbending Supermax Prison. He was transferred to the bloodbending wing when he tried to escape during the first full moon in the prison. He was stopped and wounded in his attempt. Despite his crimes and convictions the Northern Water Tribe never denounced him for treason or replaced his seat on the council despite the fact that under NWT law his position should have been voided upon his conviction but Lucius always delayed it. Rodolphus was eligible for treason against the ISEK because he was considered an Earth Kingdom citizen because of his mother. In interviews with Rodolphus following his arrest he has never admitted guilt and instead has claimed justification for his actions based on the teachings of Lord Voldemort that all who do not follow the beliefs of the Dark Lord are guilty of treason and eligible to be murdered.

Harry didn't know enough about Rodolphus or his crimes to make an assessment on him but he was disturbed by the fact that such a senior member of a nation could be a Death Eater or commit such a vile crime. Then again leaders like Unalaq, Ozai and Kuvira had committed heinous crimes as well while in charge of nations. At least Rodolphus was one of the few who had faced justice until he was broken out by his fellow Death Eaters last night.

Harry turned the page to find the next mugshot on of a thin man with hooded eyes, long lank black hair and a pointed goatee. Harry could see a clear familiar relationship between this man and Rodolphus and the name on the file confirmed him to be the man's younger brother Rabastan.

 **Name:** Rabastan

 **Nation:** Northern Water Tribe/Earth Kingdom

 **Bending:** Earth and metal

 **Status:** Incarcerated, White Lotus Earthbending Supermax Prison

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (ISEK), 2 counts of torture, 2 counts of unlawful imprisonment, 2 counts of murder in the 1st degree, 1 count of rape in the first degree

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** Rodolphus's younger brother so the family history and back story has already been recorded in this dossier but it should be noted that he was raised in the Northern Water Tribe despite being an earthbender. He was trained in earth and metalbending in the Northern Water Tribe and likely the sympathetic Imperial State of Kuei in the northern Earth Kingdom, a state known for employing purist based policies. He was arrested alongside his brother, his sister-in-law and Bartemius Crouch Jr. for the torture, rape (of Alice) and murder of Lord Frank and his wife Lady Alice in the central Fire Nation though his sister-in-law Bellatrix escaped shortly afterwards. Due to his father he was denied nobility in the Earth Kingdom under Imperial law and being an earthbender he is ineligible in the NWT for nobility. That being said the NWT has extended Rabastan the same rights and privileges of a noble in the NWT and did not revoke them when he was convicted of several felonies. Following his conviction he was sent to the Earthbending Supermax Prison where he has been ever since and like his brother an attempts to interview him have failed to produce more than the standard Death Eater rhetoric.

Harry was a little confused at the info on Rabastan's history and apparent nobility status. Not that he cared, all Harry cared about was getting these murderous terrorists back behind bars where they belonged. Still he was surprised he had never heard of the crime that killed Neville's parents before Bellatrix's arrest a few months ago. Harry had known they were dead but he knew little about it.

Harry turned over the page to see the next mugshot. This one was a scared looking boy in his late teens, early 20s at most, with shoulder length stray colored hair and a milky, bordering on the sickly, complexion with wide fearful nervous eyes. He was vaguely familiar to Harry but he knew he had never seen this man before.

 **Name:** Bartemius Crouch Jr.

 **Nation:** United Republic

 **Bending:** Air

 **Status:** Incarcerated, White Lotus Airbending Supermax Prison

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (ISEK, United Republic), 2 counts of torture, 2 counts of unlawful imprisonment, 2 counts of murder in the 1st degree, 1 count rape in the first degree

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** The son of Bartemius Crouch Sr. of the United Republic. Despite his father being an earthbender Crouch Jr. was one of the few individuals randomly born with the ability to airbend, an after effect of Harmonic Convergence that is still felt occasionally to this day. His father refused to send him to one of the Air Temples instead choosing to have his son privately tutored before sending him to the Elemental Academy where he was likely radicalized. Despite his claims of innocence and being in the wrong place at the wrong time the RCPD and Fire Nation authorities who arrested him believe he was guilty of the heinous crimes he committed with Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix. It has been theorized that Crouch Jr. was radicalized at the Academy due to the fact that he was ignored by his busy and successful father and likely found that family within the Purist Movement. It is also possibly that Crouch was very arrogant because he was born with airbending and that may have pushed him to the extremist family. Likely elevated to the ranks of the Death Eaters because of his ability to airbend (still the least common major form of bending) and the wealth and influence his family had in the United Republic. At the time of his arrest his father was the Attorney General of the United Republic and poised for a presidential run and had proposed a no tolerance on Death Eaters, even going as far to sanction the RCPD to kill any Death Eaters on sight, and personally prosecuted his son. However the combination of his son's arrest, courtroom meltdown and his father's callous and harsh prosecution of his son with no clear affection for the boy effectively ruined Crouch's presidential ambitions. Shortly after sending his 18 year old son to the Airbending Supermax Prison for life Crouch Sr. suffered backlash over his decisions and courtroom display curtailed his presidential aspirations to the point that now Crouch is now a washed up politician running the Department for Inter Nation Cooperation.

Harry had heard a bit about Crouch Jr. since the arrest of his co-conspirator Bellatrix but the story of the family was an interesting one. Harry knew of Crouch Sr. but the revelation of his son had been recent. It was a surprise to learn that the harshest prosecutor in the history of the United Republic who made it his life's work to put away all the Death Eaters away for life only to have his own son get radicalized because he ignored him.

Harry turned the page to see the next mugshot. The man in the picture was tall and tanned with long black hair shot with grey. His top knot was in an expensive looking solid gold, ruby encrusted holder. The clearly Fire Nation national had yellow teeth, cold blue eyes and a salt and pepper goatee that ended in a curl though it had seen better days.

 **Name:** Karkaroff

 **Nation:** Fire Nation

 **Bending:** Fire, lightning generation

 **Status:** Incarcerated, White Lotus Firebending Supermax Prison

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (Fire Nation)

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole. Commuted to 20 years following cooperation with authorities regarding other Death Eaters

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort (formerly), Death Eaters (formerly), Fire Assembly (formerly), Royal Firebending School System (formerly)

 **Notes:** Born in the Northern Fire Nation to a noble family with a long history of bending Karkaroff was a loyal purist who fought in the Purity War and passed secrets from the Fire Assembly to Voldemort. In addition to his family seat on the Fire Assembly Karkaroff served as the Headmaster of the Royal Firebending School System, based in Royal Caldera City, for over a decade after taking over after then Headmaster Albus resigned to take the position of Head of the Fire House at the newly created Elemental Academy. Karkaroff served as headmaster until General Moody identified him during the final battle of the war back, when Moody was commander of the Air Force branch of the United Forces. Karkaroff was tracked down and arrested in the first 6 months after the war after going on the run following an intentional arrest warrant issued after the end of the Purity War. Upon his conviction of terrorism and treason against the Fire Nation he was stripped of his title, rank, positions and lands but he managed to hide most of his money before his arrest. One year after being sent to Firebending Supermax Prison for the rest of his life Karkaroff contacted the White Lotus and offered a deal. He would renounce his affiliation with the Death Eaters and to Lord Voldemort and provide details on names and crimes of as many Death Eaters as he could in exchange for his freedom. The deal was their lives for his. He would ultimately provide 8 names to the RCPD and the White Lotus. One was already in prison (Mulciber) and another had been cleared of all charges because the individual turned spy on the Death Eaters towards the end of the war (his identity has been classified to protect the asset). The remaining 6 were names Karkaroff provided we did not know and Karkaroff helped solve several crimes committed by Death Eaters, in one case proving a crime was committed where it had previously been ruled natural causes. However none of the 6 identified Death Eaters were captured but they were confirmed to be Death Eaters after being confirmed by our spy within their ranks. In 3 of the cases the identified individuals fought to escape. As none were caught his sentence was only commuted to 20 years for the information and not the full freedom he wanted. At least this individual has been of some help and will go into witness protection upon his release from prison. It should be noted that Karkaroff is the only individual within the White Lotus Supermax Prison System who has a release date, the rest are serving life sentences without the possibility of parole.

So this was the informant Karkaroff that Harry had heard about, he was certainly an interesting individual who clearly valued himself more than the cause he had served. Harry had been informed of this deal but still despite the failure to capture the individuals named it was still a good deal for the information it gained them on a few of the Death Eaters and at least it prevented them from committing any more crimes. Shame the man was dead he may have been a self serving asshole but still he had tried to help the world with the little remorse, or at least self preservation, he had and he had been brutally murdered for it.

Harry flipped the page to the next known Death Eater. He had finally reached the first of the 4 who had attacked him a few months ago. Now Harry could put a face to the leader of his would be kidnappers and it was one he would always remember. The mugshot was recent showing an attractive but sinister and crazy looking woman with long wild black hair and hooded eyelids over manic, insane eyes. She had a vague resemblance to his godfather Sirius and that combined with the fact that she was a woman meant that she must be Bellatrix.

 **Name:** Bellatrix

 **Nation:** Northern Water Tribe

 **Bending:** Water, blood and healing

 **Status:** Incarcerated, White Lotus Waterbending Supermax Prison Bloodbender Wing

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, 2 counts of torture, 2 counts of unlawful imprisonment, 2 counts of murder in the 1st degree, 1 count rape in the 1st degree, felonious escape, unlawful flight from prosecution, 5 counts of attempted murder, 1 count of attempted kidnapping, 1 count of assault, illegal use of bloodbending, trespassing

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole (initially sentenced in absentia)

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Northern Water Council

 **Notes:** The eldest niece to Councilman Orion of the Northern Water Tribe she was indoctrinated in the Purist and Death Eater views from an early age. Based on the single interview after her arrest for the murders of Lord Frank and Lady Alice we believe that this indoctrination was so thorough that it lead to Bellatrix becoming one of Voldemort's most loyal and devout followers who follows her masters orders as if they were gospel law. It has been theorized that due to her complete devotion and commitment to their cause Bellatrix is Voldemort's second in command, an unprecedented position for a woman in the Death Eaters as she is the only known female Death Eater with only one other woman suspected of being one. Many of the known or suspected Death Eaters are considered some of the most misogynistic people in society so Bellatrix must be on a true believer and willing to do whatever it is necessary for their evil cause to command such respect from her male peers. She was married to Rodolphus in an arranged ceremony to preserve the purity of Rodolphus's line and produce a male heir for him (that has never occurred) but her true love is believed to be Lord Voldemort, and violence. From our investigation she was the ringleader of the brutal torture and murder of Lord Frank and Lady Alice as well as the primary rapist of Lady Alice an act that had never been seen before and to this day is unexplained. Unfortunately shortly after Bellatrix's arrest immediately following the murders and during the full moon she used bloodbending, something that was unknown about her prior to her capture, to escape from custody and go on the run for the next 13 years. During that time she likely hid out in the Spirit World or the Foggy Swamp as she couldn't hide in the Northern Water Tribe given her connection to their council and the nature of the crimes she committed ensured that the White Lotus were all over the Northern Water Tribe for a while after her escape. Despite her escape she was convicted in absentia by the International Criminal Court and sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole (unfortunately the ICC does not allow the death penalty and her main crimes were not enough to satisfy the death penalty statute under Fire Nation law). As of right now her whereabouts are unknown.

UPDATE: After almost 13 years on the run it can be reported the Bellatrix was apprehended last week when she and 3 other fugitive Death Eaters, all identified by Karkaroff and confirmed as such through our investigations, tried to kidnap the new Avatar, Avatar Harry, at the Elemental Academy. Had it not been for the valiant efforts of the new Team Avatar she may have succeeded in her mission. Now a known blood bloodbender who has shown she can affect it it during the day though not with enough strength to take down a skilled waterbender. Following a second interview conducted while she was in transport to the Waterbending Supermax Prison it is now believed that she suffers from blood madness, the second worst case in recorded history after Fenrir the Werewolf (monsters like Yakone, Amon and Voldemort don't count as they have shown that they retain their cunning while still losing their humanity but Bellatrix is considered mentally unstable and totally addicted to the art of bloodbending). Her capture and sentence to life without the possibility of parole in the bloodbending wing of the Waterbending Supermax Prison is seen as the biggest capture of a known Death Eater given her loyalty, lack of remorse, extremism, willingness to kill any who violated her views on balance and purity and her likely position within the Death Eaters. May she rot there for the rest of her miserable life.

Wow this was one crazy bitch was all Harry could think after he read the file on her. Harry had heard after her capture that she was related to Sirius but he had never talked of her, likely because she was so fanatical about her horrid and evil cause and so enthusiastic about the most vile bending art. Only Hermione seemed to be a crazier bitch than this one though her recapture was a higher priority than bringing Hermione to justice.

Harry turned the page to find the next individual who tried to capture. The face in the mugshot was a man with greasy gray hair, pockmarks on his clean shaven face and mean eyes. Looking at the name and notes Harry was surprised that a man like this could have been as successful as he was.

 **Name:** Rookwood

 **Nation:** Fire Nation

 **Bending:** Fire, lightning generation

 **Status:** Incarcerated, White Lotus Firebending Supermax Prison

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (Fire Nation/United Republic), espionage (Fire Nation/United Republic), 93 counts of bribery, 56 counts of blackmail, 139 counts of extortion, 6 counts of corruption, unlawful flight from prosecution, 5 counts of attempted murder, 1 count of attempted kidnapping, 1 count of assault, trespassing

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole (initially sentenced in absentia)

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Fire Assembly (formerly), United Republic Government (formerly)

 **Notes:** Born in the central Fire Nation to a noble family that held a hereditary seat on the Fire Assembly, the 100 person advisory body to the Firelord, that was know to hold Purist views and had been ardent supporters of the Sozin era laws. An affluent, outgoing and charming individual he built up a large amount of contacts while working for the Fire Assembly as his father's Chief of Staff, then in the Fire Nation's research and development and later the same branch of government in the United Republic. While Rookwood was known to be very conservative it was, until his indictment, never assumed that he held Purist views like his father or sympathized with the Death Eaters. It would be revealed that Rookwood established his information and contacts network through bribery, blackmail, extortion and simple charm. During this time he was stealing information or getting it from his network and sending it onto Voldemort. He was so skilled at his job that no one even suspected Rookwood of being the spy in the United Republic, though we knew there was one, until he was identified by Karkaroff and the information fell into place that Rookwood was the spy. Rookwood is considered to be the one of the two most valuable revelations by Karkaroff (the other was Selwyn) as all the others he named were at least known Purists and/or benders rights activists prior to being confirmed as Death Eaters. Unfortunately Rookwood was tipped off, likely but one of his contacts, and fled to parts unknown. We believed he used his contacts to hide out in the Fire Nation, the Foggy Swamp, the Spirit World or the Northern Water Tribe but given his network he could have ended up anywhere. Several careers were ruined because of Rookwood with multiple individuals being sent to prison for up to 40 years for the most serious cases. The most high profile indictment was of Commissioner Bagman of the Probending League though Bagman was acquitted of all charges. Despite Rookwood's outing as a Death Eater and spy I am convinced that there was a bigger spymaster at work for Voldemort and that spymaster is still active with a larger network than Rookwood's but as of yet no one believes me. It should be noted that due to Rookwood's conviction he forfeited all rank, titles and property he had so the seat his father held on the Fire Assembly became open upon his father's death.

UPDATE: Rookwood reappeared a few months ago in the failed raid to capture Avatar Harry but was defeated by the Avatar's friend Luna using a hereto unknown airbending move. Alas he has never revealed his network in the interrogations he was subjected to after his arrest so the full extent is unknown. He has been transferred to the Firebending Supermax Prison to freeze his nuts off for the rest of his natural life after he was convicted in absentia by the ICC. Rookwood is second only to Selwyn in number of felony convictions for a Death Eater and the most of any who has actually been captured.

Harry had heard of Rookwood and his network after his arrest but given the embarrassment that was the spy network's revelation had caused Harry wasn't surprised that his crimes were hidden from the public by the United Republic government. Harry agreed with the President's assessment that there was another spymaster out there as the recent attack on the prisons could only have been accomplished with a spymaster providing the information given the efficiency and precision of the attacks. It was scary the range of Voldemort's reach, it must have taken years to build up a network this big and there was a chance that they would never know the full extent of that network. At least there was a dent made with Rookwood's identification and flight before his brief imprisonment.

Harry flipped the page to see the mugshot of the next attacker and based on the Air Master tattoos it was the airbender Dolohov. The man had a long twisted face, shoulder length black hair and a ragged beard shot with grey. Harry knew the man was an airbending master but still it was odd to see the air tattoos on a known Death Eater terrorist and murderer even if his hair hid the tattoos, mostly.

 **Name:** Dolohov

 **Nation:** Air Nation, Eastern Air Temple

 **Bending:** Air

 **Status:** Incarcerated, White Lotus Airbending Supermax Prison

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (Air Nation), 2 counts of murder in the 1st degree, unlawful flight from prosecution, 5 counts attempted murder, 1 count of attempted kidnapping, 1 count of assault, trespassing

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole (initially sentenced in absentia)

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Eastern Air Temple (formerly), Air Nation (formerly)

 **Notes:** Believed to be one of the earliest followers of Voldemort Dolohov's history is a little unclear as the Air Nation's records are a little unclear. We believe he is one of the earliest to be born an airbender in the reborn Air Nation and was born in the Eastern Air Temple where he was taught and became a master airbender. How he was radicalized still remains a mystery but it may have been when he traveled to the Banyan Grove tree in the Foggy Swamp for spiritual purposes. From what we could gather Dolohov had always seen himself as superior to others because he was one of the few airbenders in the world and as such that arrogance and narcissism could have lead to his radicalization as well. During the Purity War Dolohov was stationed in the Southern Water Tribe as a diplomatic attache to the the Air Ambassador to the SWT from the Air Nation though he kept disappearing from his post, ostensibly on the grounds that as an Air Nomad he was free to travel wherever but likely to participate in Death Eater attacks. When Karkaroff turned cooperative witness he named Dolohov as the perpetrator of a the double homicide of Gideon and Fabian, both councilmen on the SWT tribal council and brothers to Molly, the Head Healer of the SWT and wife of Chief Arthur. This was seen as one of the biggest pieces of information Karkaroff provided as the deaths of the two councilmen had initially been ruled natural causes, near simultaneous heart attacks for the pair. It was suspicious that two healthy waterbenders died of natural causes in the prime of their life on the same day but ultimately no proof that there had been foul play in their deaths. We now know that Dolohov used the same execution method Zaheer created to kill them, likely in order to try and get two sympathizers to Voldemort onto the Southern Water Tribal Council that ultimately failed. Unfortunately shortly before the end of the war Dolohov resigned his position to seek enlightenment through his nomadic roots though we believe this was a lie in order to fight in the final battle. Due to his departure for "nomadic pursuits" prior to being identified by Karkaroff, Dolohov was already in the wind when an attempt to apprehend him was made. We believed he is currently hiding in the Spirit World or the Foggy Swamp as both are spiritual areas favorable to an airbender with a connection to the spirits that all airbenders must achieve to become masters.

UPDATE: I can happily report that Dolohov has reappeared was captured at the Elemental Academy trying to kidnap the Avatar along with 4 other fugitive Death Eaters and finally sent to the Airbending Supermax Prison to serve life sentence without the possibility of parole he received when convicted in absentia for his Death Eater activities. Alas because Fabian and Gideon were related to Chief Arthur by marriage and not blood their murders do not constitute an attack on the Royal Family and as such made Dolohov ineligible for the death penalty.

Harry had only just learned in the past few months that Ron and Ginny were related to victims of the last war. They had never spoken of it and he had never asked though the 1st war wasn't a common subject growing up in Omashu or well known as Omashu had stayed out of the war and it was too recent an event for the history classes at Academy to cover yet except in 7th year philosophy and history classes. Still a rogue airbending master was never a good sign but Harry had to agree with the theory Scrimgeour that Dolohov had been radicalized in the Foggy Swamp as that was where Voldemort was based and originally from. It was odd to Harry that Dolohov was not related to nobility or wealth unlike most of the other known Death Eaters but he theorized that it was due to the value of his bending abilities and his commitment to Voldemort's evil cause.

Harry flipped the page to see the last mugshot of his 4 would be kidnappers. The picture showed a thin man with a crown of bushy gray hair, clean shaven and a sharp nose. He had an aristocratic air about him, something that Harry had recognized in several of the pictures and he expected to see again in later photos.

 **Name:** Travers

 **Nation:** Imperial State of Skrit, Earth Kingdom

 **Bending:** Earth, metal and sand

 **Status:** Incarcerated, White Lotus Earthbending Supermax Prison

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (ISEK), 3 counts of murder in the 1st degree, 2 counts of rape in the first degree, 1 count of rape of a minor, 10 counts of attempted murder, 5 counts of malicious wounding, resisting arrest, unlawful flight from prosecution, 1 count of attempted kidnapping, 1 count of assault, trespassing

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole (initially sentenced in absentia)

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Imperial Earth State of Skrit (formerly)

 **Notes:** Travers was born to a wealthy noble bending family with known purist views in the Imperial State of Skrit on the border of the Si Wong Desert border. Skrit is one of the most conservative and purist friendly states on the Earth Kingdom with a history of violating equality laws, both national and international, preventing discrimination against nonbenders while claiming to be promoting it as giving equality to benders for rights that they had lost due to progressive policies. Travers's father was the Governor of Skrit during this period and was governor while Travers grew up in Skrit. When Travers was old enough he served as a senior member of the government of Skrit under his father though his position was never fully known and it is believed he served as head of a secret police and death squad for his father though that has never been proven. Travers was identified by Karkaroff as the perpetrator of the triple homicide of the McKinnon family along with the rapes of Lady McKinnon and her 9 year old daughter before their murders. The McKinnons were moderate nobles in Skrit who were rivals of Travers family and the political machine the Travers ran and given the McKinnons views on equal treatment for all regardless of bending status enemies of Voldemort. Metalbending was evident in their murders and while Travers was an initial suspect the presence of the Dark Mark of the Death Eaters turned the attention away from Travers until Karkaroff confirmed Travers as a Death Eater and the murderer. When confronted Travers fought back against the 5 IBI special agents sent to apprehend him, wounding all of them and fled into the Si Wong Desert using a previously unknown ability to sandbend. Travers is the only known or suspected Death Eater to be able to sandbend. Though only convicted in absentia of the crimes Karkaroff fingered him for and those he committed in order to escape there are many more crimes associated with the Death Eaters that Travers may be responsible for but alas we do not have the evidence to convict him. Due to Imperial Earth Kingdom law regulating the death penalty Travers, though eligible under Skrit state law, could not face it as he was tried in absentia and thus could not defend himself. As such he received a life sentence without the possibility of parole. We believe Travers is hiding out with the Sand Nomads in the Si Wong Desert or in the Foggy Swamp, two vast imperial areas that are too hostile for consistent searching and as such Travers' trail has gone cold. Someday this wanker will reappear and then we'll capture him.

UPDATE: Travers was one of 4 known Death Eaters who was captured a last week at the Elemental Academy trying to kidnap the Avatar and sent to where he belonged in the Earthbending Supermax Prison.

Harry sighed. So far he had looked at all of his attackers and the formerly imprisoned Death Eaters who had faced some measure of justice. Alas they were all free now and highly dangerous individuals back in the service of their mad master. All had held highly respected and powerful position within their respective nations and/or states which didn't bode well for the rest of the individuals, known or suspected. Travers was a little different to the others as Harry actually knew something about Travers's family, namely his father, but Harry would have to dredge his memory to recall one of his dad's rants about the man's father when he was Governor of Skrit but Harry had more import things to do, such as read this dossier, then remember one of his father's many political rants.

Harry turned the page to see the first of the 3 remaining known Death Eaters who had escaped justice and were still at large even after 13 years of searching. The picture was clearly a governmental ID photo issued to an employee or member of the Fire Nation Advisory Committee, the Fire Assembly for short. The Fire Assembly advised the Firelord on policy and helped govern the country and execute the laws of the Firelord who still held full autocratic power over the nation though since Zuko the Firelord had given more power to the assembly. If there were Death Eaters on the assembly, or highly connected to it as was the case with Rookwood, then that wasn't a good sign. A;ready one, Karkaroff, had been on the Fire Assembly and Harry had no idea how many more could have infiltrated the Firelord's advisory body. The picture showed a man with aristocratical Fire Nation features, long black hair with the traditional top knot in a gold holder shot with streaks of gray. His facial hair was styled after that of Firelord Sozin and again held streaks of gray in it.

 **Name:** Rosier

 **Nation:** Fire Nation

 **Bending:** Fire, lightning generation

 **Status:** At large, location unknown

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (Fire Nation), espionage (Fire Nation), 4 counts of murder in the 1st degree (murder of governmental officers), 1 count of attempted murder, 1 count of malicious wounding, resisting arrest, unlawful flight from prosecution

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole (sentenced in absentia)

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Fire Assembly (formerly)

 **Notes:** Rosier comes from a conservative, noble, family from the northern islands of the Fire Nation that was known to hold purist views and had been loyal supporters of Sozin era policies well into the tenure of Firelord Zuko. Little is known of his early schooling other than that he, as with all known and suspected firebending Death Eaters with the possible exception of Rookwood, favored the Sozin style of firebending, all heat and power with little control. Given his family it is no surprise he joined the Death Eaters as he was likely indoctrinated on the purist views from an early age. Upon his father's death 21 years ago Rosier assumed his place in the family's hereditary seat on the Fire Assembly that advises the Firelord on policies for the Fire Nation and helps execute his laws in governing the nation. As a result Rosier held the title of Lord. As a member of the assembly he was one of the most conservative voices, often pushing for less restrictions and taxes on the elite, lesser sentences for benders who committed crimes against nonbenders and harsher ones on the flip side, fewer equality restrictions on benders who employed nonbenders and attempted on many occasions to persuade Firelord Iroh to make laws restoring rights he felt benders had lost. He was one of the first names provided to the authorities by Karkaroff as a Death Eater, along with his fellow assembly members Rookwood (at the time serving in the United Republic Government and not actually a member of the assembly) and Wilkes. Rosier and Wilkes were together when they confronted by 5 Royal Guards of the Fire Nation shortly after an assembly meeting but they chose to fight rather than surrender. In the ensuing fight 4 of the officers were murdered and the last one badly wounded before the pair fled the nation to parts unknown. Both were tried, convicted and sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole in absentia (as was Rookwood for his crimes committed while he was in Fire Nation) and had their titles, ranks, lands and money automatically stripped from them under Fire Nation law when an individual is convicted of treason(some felony convictions require assembly consent for this punishment but treason is automatic). Alas the Fire Nation has a distinction between treason and high treason and the difference is whether or not the Firelord is harmed during the treasonous act and only the latter carries the death penalty under Fire Nation law. Where they fled can only be speculated but they are likely in the Foggy Swamp, the Northern Water Tribe or the Spirit World. Please be advised that the pair are some of the most devout followers of Voldemort and have shown that they will fight, and likely die, rather than be capture so take caution when apprehending them and lethal force is authorized against both Rosier and Wilkes.

Based on what Harry had read so far there were at least 4 known and likely one or two more suspected, which he knew he would get to eventually, Death Eaters who were or still are on the Fire Assembly. While it was better than the Northern Water Tribe Harry knew it wasn't good that Voldemort had several of his most loyal followers in such high power. At least the firebenders had been identified and removed from the assembly and that Iroh followed in his grandfather's footsteps in terms of equality, moderate positions, open minded thought and peace. Harry could tell that Scrimgeour was in favor of the death penalty for these monsters, as was Harry in these extreme cases, but alas it seemed that the Death Eaters were very good, or lucky, at avoiding it.

Harry turned the page to find exactly what he expected to find, the page on the recently mentioned Fire Assembly member, Wilkes. The governmental ID showed a bulky man with close cropped brown hair that had started to gray at the temples and a finely trimmed chinstrap beard.

 **Name:** Wilkes

 **Nation:** Fire Nation

 **Bending:** Fire, lightning generation

 **Status:** At large, location unknown

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (Fire Nation), espionage (Fire Nation), 4 counts of murder in the 1st degree (murder of governmental officers), 1 count of attempted murder, 1 count of malicious wounding, resisting arrest, unlawful flight from prosecution

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole (sentenced in absentia)

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Fire Assembly (formerly)

 **Notes:** Wilkes has a very similar history, both educational and familial, to Rosier with the only difference being that he comes from the eastern and not the northern islands. Wilkes has a similar bending style to Rosier and will likely go out in a blaze of fire rather than be captured (he's already shown this when he fled 13 years ago). He rose to the Fire Assembly 16 years upon his father's death so held less seniority on the assembly than either Rosier or Karkaroff who had both been on the council for 5 and 10 years respectively prior to Wilkes taking his family's seat. Wilkes helped Rosier in their pursuit of similar policy changes on trying to get rid of the equality laws under the guise of promoting equality for benders but in reality the changes they wanted would have lead to bender supremacy. As with Rosier Wilkes held the title of Lord when he served on the assembly as his seat was a noble, hereditary one until his conviction for treason. After he was identified by Karkaroff the authorities tried to apprehend him with Rosier and well just read Rosier's file to know what happened to the officers and to Wilkes after he fled to parts unknown. Wilkes was last sighted 12 years ago near NWT waters but he could be anywhere by now, likely the Spirit World or the Foggy Swamp. He is the only one of the fugitive known Death Eaters to have been sighted after he went on the run but the lead went cold very quickly.

Harry just shook his head at this news. How could these people elude capture for so long, it showed money and connections at a level that they may have not been expected but with the Swamp and the Spirit World it wouldn't be hard to hide in them for years, especially when the trail went cold. Harry didn't see an update on Wilkes after the arrest of the 4 who had tried to kidnap him and kill his friends but he felt that Scrimgeour had just not bothered to add that 4 had been caught since Wilkes' sighting.

Harry turned to the next file and the last known Death Eater from Karkaroff's testimony, minus the one who became a double agent and helped corroborate at least some of Karkaroff's testimony. Harry was shocked at what he saw, it was an ID picture identifying the man as a member of the RCPD before remembering that there had been a known Death Eater revealed to have been in the RCPD. This was not good that Voldemort could infiltrated the RCPD and looking at the man's crimes it was clear that his assistance had been vital to Voldemort. The man had the brawny build of an earthbender though with a little less muscle, close cropped black hair and a Fu Manchu style mustache.

 **Name:** Selwyn

 **Nation:** Imperial State of Tor Blinn, Earth Kingdom/United Republic

 **Bending:** Earth and metal

 **Status:** At large, location unknown

 **Known Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (ISEK/United Republic), espionage (United Republic), 3 counts of murder in the 1st degree, 2 count of rape in the first degree, 1 count of rape of a minor, 1478 counts of evidence tampering, 459 counts of obstruction of justice, 522 counts of witness intimidation, 85 counts of falsifying evidence, 764 counts of perjury, unlawful flight from prosecution

 **Sentence:** Life without the possibility of parole (sentenced in absentia)

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, United Republic Government (formerly), Republic City Police Department (formerly), Imperial State of Tor Blinn (formerly)

 **Notes:** Selwyn hails from a noble earthbending family from the Imperial State of Tor Blinn with known purist views. Tor Blinn is in the southern Earth Kingdom and is one of the states which borders the United Republic. His family was part of the political elite in Tor Blinn but at the age of 18 Selwyn left Tor Blinn to join the RCPD and learn metalbending at the RCPD Academy in order to "serve" the United Republic but in reality it was to spy on the RCPD for Lord Voldemort and protect those who supported his master from prosecution while trying to sow seeds of hate against nonbenders. In his position as Voldemort's spy in the RCPD he routinely tampered with and even destroyed evidence, intimidated witnesses, obstructed justice and even created false evidence when the crime was a bender on a nonbender and when he was a detective on the case. Multiple high profile cases in which a bender killed, raped or otherwise assaulted a nonbender fell apart due to the machinations of Selwyn. There were also many nonbenders released from prison following Selwyn's indictment and conviction (in absentia) due to being railroaded by Selwyn simply because they were nonbenders. He was so skilled at it that it wasn't until Karkaroff identified him as a Death Eater that the literally thousands of counts of these crimes were revealed and attributed to Selwyn though the full number was not reached until 3 years ago with the last innocent nonbender or moderate bender being released in last year. Selwyn was so discreet and skilled that he rose all the way to Deputy Chief of Police during the war, the most influential position of any known Death Eater in terms of how much he or she could influence. In addition to his extreme corruption and abuse of authority Selwyn was implicated by Karkaroff in the murders of Edward Bones, his wife and 13 year old daughter, along with the rapes of the later 2, when Bones found out about his crimes and because the family, which includes current Attorney General of the United Republic Amelia Bones, were not purists or believed in bender supremacy. Their deaths showed evidence of metalbending, a sub-bending art Selwyn was a master at, and it was ultimately cooperated by our spy that Selwyn was the perpetrator of this heinous act of evil and it was one of the many crimes he would be convicted of. The IBI on the behest of the RCPD is still investigating over 100 cases of witness who went missing or turned up dead under suspicious circumstances during Selwyn's tenure with the RCPD to determine if Selwyn had any hand in their deaths or disappearances. Following the revelations of his actions numerous criminals were arrested for crimes Selwyn had helped cover up and many nonbenders he had framed were released, costing millions to the United Republic in payouts for Selwyn's actions. As with Rookwood, Selwyn managed to get tipped off about his impending arrest by the White Lotus and fled into the Foggy Swamp, where he likely still is, before he could be captured and brought to justice. The United Republic sentenced him to life in absentia and King Wu personally stripped his family of their titles. Selwyn remains to this day the most embarrassing and horrible thing to happen to the RCPD and remains No. 2 on our most wanted list right behind Voldemort. Of all 7 Death Eaters (including Mulciber who was in prison at the time) that Karkaroff revealed Selwyn was convicted of the most crimes and is considered the most damaging of the lot given what he did though we still do not know the long term repercussions of Rookwood's spying.

The last had been a shock to Harry that the RCPD had not picked up on the severity of their problem given all that he had done to interfere with and end investigations or even frame innocent people for crimes they didn't commit. Having a traitor in their midst who had risen the rank of Deputy Chief and who had helped protect his fellow extremists must have been a huge scandal for the RCPD and one it seems that they went to great lengths to hide from the public. It was chilling reminder of how deeply Voldemort had infiltrated during the 1st war and worried Harry about the positions of the suspected Death Eaters he would find in the dossier, especially if the ranks and positions of the known ones were anything to go on. They would almost all be connected, nobility, wealthy and/or highly important officers in the world. However when Harry turned the page he found another note from Scrimgeour this time regarding the unknown double agent.

 _The next page in this dossier provides limited information on the double agent the world leaders have within the Death Eaters. He was a suspected Death Eater who shortly before the end of the war contacted the High Chair of the Elemental Academy, Master Albus, and offered his services as a double agent. In addition to being the High Chair of the Elemental Academy, Albus ran a clandestine organization called the Order of the Phoenix, why that name we have no idea but Albus is a firebender and a noble of the Fire Nation so that likely has something to do with the name but after the Phoenix King incident the usage of the Phoenix became uncommon. The Order of the Phoenix worked to gather information on suspected Death Eaters and aid the various authorities to counter the Death Eater threat using a network of former students and contacts Albus gathered in his long life. The agent in question never explained why he switched sides to any of us with the possible exception of Albus though he changed sides at great risk to himself. Part of the immunity deal was that he admitted to being a Death Eater, all his activities and crimes as a Death Eater, and agreed to became a spy for the world. The agent's information helped the authorities confirm Karkaroff's intel and providing the list of suspected Death Eaters who without corroborating evidence we can't purse charges against. In addition as those who are cleared to read this dossier will realize many of the suspected Death Eaters are highly connected men who due to their connections are almost impossible to investigate. In order to protect his identity all details about him have been classified at the highest level and no picture will be provided. This information is classified top secret. Only myself, High Chair Albus, President Bagnold, Avatar Korra and Attorney General Crouch have been cleared to know his identity._

Harry saw and updated note that more recent underneath the first note.

 _UPDATE. Since I wrote the prior note a little over 14 years ago much has changed in the world. Avatar Korra died as a result of wounds inflicted by Voldemort during the final battle of the war, Crouch was disgraced due to the fiasco surrounding his son and ultimately resigned as Attorney General, President Bagnold has retired and Albus's tenure as High Chair of the Elemental Academy has ended. Now current Attorney General Amelia Bones, President Fudge, High Chair Jinora, as well as Korra's former team Bolin, Asami and Mako and General of the United Forces, General Moody, have been read in on the identity of the agent. Avatar Harry has just been found (and already has been targeted by a few known Death Eaters who have been on the lam for over a decade) and still needs to learn the elements (other than earth) and with the possibility that Voldemort is not actually dead as the majority of the world believes this info will remain classified. In case this file or a copy of it should fall into the hands of one of the suspected Death Eaters listed later the agent is listed as one of the 14 suspected Death Eaters in the section following this and the Death Eaters are free to turn on one another and foment distrust amongst their ranks which would make our lives a little easier._

A devious plan Harry thought and one he knew Ron would have come up with. If this got out and Harry had a feeling that the possibility was relatively high it could cause some fraction in the ranks of the Death Eaters, providing Voldemort hadn't figured out how to use waterbending to discover lies, and possibly lead to infighting within the Death Eaters and possibly losses to their cause. Voldemort was the leader but without the high ranking Death Eaters to lead the ground forces, carry out Voldemort's evil orders and amass power the insurrection would fail. Harry was a little curios as to why the information of the agent didn't lead to convictions of the other Death Eaters but found his answer when he turned to page and read the notes on the agent. There was no photo as Scrimgeour had said and no information to even give a hint as to which of the 14 suspected Death Eaters the agent was, other than that the agent was likely male given the use of the male pronoun but as there was only one suspected female Death Eater using she would have been a dead giveaway. Harry was glad to see that none of the gender neutral bullshit pronouns that people who would follow Hermione loved to try and force the vast majority of society to use wasn't used by Scrimgeour. Not that Harry cared what other people used he just didn't agree with them forcing him to use pronouns he saw as unnecessary and an infringement on his free speech to force him to use language he didn't want to use. If one of the extreme minority who didn't use one of the two gender pronouns then Harry would use the person's name as their pronoun. Harry shook his head to focus back on the task at hand and looked at the profile of the double agent.

 **Name:** Classified

 **Nation:** Classified

 **Bending:** Classified

 **Status:** Classified

 **Known Crime(s):** Granted immunity from all crimes committed in exchange for his service as a double agent

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort (spy), Death Eaters (spy), Order of the Phoenix

 **Notes:** The individual in question became a double agent in the last months of the Purity War. The agent has provided the names of all 14 suspected Death Eaters, it is how we know who they could be and are covered in the next section of the dossier. Due to the nature of the information and lack of a second eye witness or physical evidence tying the suspected Death Eaters to their suspected crimes we cannot arrest them but we can monitor them (as best we can as some are too well connected to monitor as well as I would like) and many have exhibited traits similar to the 12 known Death Eaters. Our agent did provide information on the 12 known Death Eaters as well but it was not until one of those Death Eaters, former Lord Karkaroff, also provided evidence that confirmed 6 of the names given to authorities by the agent (5 Death Eaters had been arrested by this point with enough evidence to convict them thus the info from the agent wasn't necessary) that we could issue arrest warrants for those 6 terrorists. We will continue to monitor these racist, bigoted, elitist and in some cases criminal assholes to see if they slip up and we can move in to arrest them though those we can monitor are extremely cautious and highly connected.

Well that answered Harry's question as to how they got info on suspected Death Eaters and yet why they couldn't be arrested at the moment. It was time to look at the next section and see who the world leaders suspected of Death Eater affiliation. Turing the page Harry saw another brief note from Scrimgeour that he had expected to see.

 _The following 14 profiles in this dossier are all suspected Death Eaters. They represent all aspects of bending and many, with the exception of the airbenders, fit the current profile for a Death Eater. That profile is, as mentioned, wealthy and highly connected members of their nation's nobility with known purist views. I would love to nail these assholes with enough evidence to put them away for the rest of their lives at least or better yet send them to death row but alas we still can't so all this is is who the suspected Death Eaters are and what heinous crimes we suspect (or in 2 cases know) these monsters of committing. Someday we'll get them but we must be patient and wait for them to slip up._

Harry turned the page to see the familiar and expected face of Chief Lucius staring back at him with his long platinum blond hair and a few Northern Water Tribe braids accenting his face. The photo was obviously his official governmental photo as Chief of the Northern Water Tribe and from what Harry could tell the horrid light blue robes he was wearing were made of the finest quality from the most expensive materials.

 **Name:** Lucius

 **Nation:** Northern Water Tribe

 **Bending:** Water, almost certainly blood, possibly healing

 **Status:** At large, based in the Northern Water Tribe

 **Position:** Chief of the Northern Water Tribe

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, harboring a known terrorist, discrimination against nonbenders, unlawful imprisonment, slavery, illegal bloodbending, corruption, bribery, blackmail, extortion, fraud, illegal taxes, regicide, perjury, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Northern Water Tribal Council

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** Lucius was in the Northern Water Tribe to a noble, elitist, sexist bending family with known purist views to a father on the Northern Water Tribal Council. After the deaths of Chiefs Desna and Eska with no heir, Abraxas, Lucius's father, used his influence and connections on the council to get his son elected as the new Chief and instill his line as the new royal line in a tight 3-2 vote of the 5 voting members of the NWT tribal council. Abraxas died shortly after his son's coronation and would be replaced by Lucius's childhood friend Yaxley. There has always been suspicions that Lucius was behind the attack but the contract killer who was caught for the killing never gave up his client. It should be noted that this was the only instance when Lucius did not seek the death sentence for a murderer under NWT law and instead used his power as a world leader to ship the convicted killer of the Waterbending Supermax Prison for life. This is seen as suspicious as Lucius is the most pro death penalty world leader and almost always seeks it but again there is no proof that Lucius or his father hired the assassin. Since Lucius took over the council the two moderate councilmen who voted against Lucius have died along with all their heirs in suspicious circumstances and they have been replaced by fellow purists and suspected Death Eaters Nott and Avery, neither of who are considered adequate choices for the positions by other world leaders. In addition Lucius's refusal to condemn and strip Rodolphus of his ranks and titles following his revelation as a Death Eater and subsequent conviction further adds to the suspicion of Lucius being a Death Eater. Since then the Northern Water Tribe has become the most conservative and hostile to nonbenders always staying just within the bounds of international equality laws as there are no equality laws in the NWT and Lucius has never voted for the equality laws set out by the international community. In addition there have been rumors from NWT exiles and our agent within the Death Eaters that the members of the NWT Council have been using illegal bloodbending during the full moon on nonbenders and engaging in brutal rapes and murders of nonbenders, mainly homeless ones, some as young 12. However there has been no evidence to back these horrific claims up. Now the NWT is the most hostile nation to nonbenders and has passed laws, such as only benders on the Tribal Council, while by contrast Chief Arthur of the SWT keeps a balance of benders and nonbenders on his council. It has reached the point that several Imperial States, the SWT and the Fire Nation have issued travel warnings to their nonbender citizens wishing to visit the NWT. Lucius is believed to have fought in the Purity War but there is no evidence as he would have wore a mask all the time. It is also believed that the reason why it has been hard to sanction the NWT is due to favorable laws and trade deals with the United Republic and various Imperial States that are believed to have been achieved through bribery, extortion and blackmail. President Fudge is believed to be in the pocket of Chief Lucius and it is a matter of public record that Lucius was Fudge's biggest donor during Fudge's election campaign. Unfortunately this bastard is far too well connected to be more than a suspect without am air tight case against him. Someday I'll see this asshole behind bars where he belongs and the NWT brought back under saner, fairer control. It should also be noted that there is a possibility that the Northern Water Tribal Council has engaged in the unlawful imprisonment and slavery of nonbenders "hired" from other nations to work for them. Lucius is the highest ranked public figure and only world leader who has been suspected of Death Eater activity. Given his position the only real way to remove him from office and charge him would be by the Avatar exercising his or hers executive power to remove a world leader from office if that world leader has become a danger to his or her own citizens. Unfortunately at the time of this entry Korra has been dead for a few years and the new Avatar has still not been found.

Harry knew Lucius was a purist, elitist, racist, bigoted cunt and that the Northern Water Tribe the most intolerant and backwards nation. Lucius' recent press conference practically confirmed himself as a Death Eater as well as the other Northern Water Tribe councilmen, though the fact that Rodolphus was a convicted Death Eater it wasn't really a surprise.

Harry turned the page to find the next Northern Water Tribe Councilman and his official governmental photo. The man Harry saw was the 3rd councilmen in seniority and depicted a man with long blond hair in 3 ponytail braids behind him and blunt harsh aristocratic features. This was councilman Yaxley, one of the many key national governmental political figures Harry could recognize from his study of these figures upon becoming Avatar and he knew of the man's purist and elitist views.

 **Name:** Yaxley

 **Nation:** Northern Water Tribe

 **Bending:** Water, almost certainly blood, possibly healing

 **Status:** At large, based in the Northern Water Tribe

 **Position:** 3rd Councilman on the Northern Water Tribal Council, Chief Judge of the Northern Water Tribe

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, harboring a known terrorist, discrimination against nonbenders, unlawful imprisonment, slavery, illegal bloodbending, corruption, bribery, blackmail, extortion, fraud, illegal taxes, regicide, perjury, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Northern Water Tribal Council

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** Like all members of the Northern Water Tribal council Yaxley comes from a noble, sexist, and elitist bending family with known purist views. Yaxley is a devout follower of the views of purity and bender supremacy (under the guise of benders rights). A successful businessman, lawyer, trial judge and childhood friend of Lucius, Yaxley was long believed to have participated in illegal bloodbending, rape and murder of nonbenders during the full moon. He has a habit of under the table discrimination of nonbenders though none of this could ever be proven other than his habit of sentencing only nonbenders to death or life in prison for crimes while letting benders who committed crimes against nonbenders off on technicalities within the NWT legal system. Upon the death of Lucius's father Abraxas, Lucius appointed Yaxley to the vacant hereditary seat on the council (Lucius as Chief was already in a hereditary position and was an only child). He is believed to have conspired with Lucius on many crimes against nonbenders as well as furthering blackmail, corruption, and bribery of international governmental officials. Yaxley is currently the prime suspect in the corruption investigation of Deputy Attorney General of the United Republic Pius Thicknesse though we still can't conclusively prove any of this. Currently he serves as the Chief Judge of the Northern Water Tribe as part of his role as 3rd councilman (and the fact that he is the only councilman with legal training). Like Lucius the bastard is too well connected to get charged with any of the suspected crimes we have on him.

Harry knew that all the members of the Northern Water Tribal Council were at least Purists if not outright Death Eaters but the list of their potential crimes and the depths of their evil was unimaginable. It showed how the Northern Water Tribe was completely under the thumb of Voldemort and explained why Lucius made his announcement a few hours ago.

Turning the page Harry came to the next Northern Water Tribal Councilman and his expected governmental photo. This time its showed the weedy man next to Yaxley earlier when Harry watched the announcement. The stringy man had long brown hair with a few tribal braids and a pointed chin beard. He was an older version, with facial hair, of his son Theo meaning this was certainly Councilman Nott.

 **Name:** Nott

 **Nation:** Northern Water Tribe

 **Bending:** Water, possibly blood and healing

 **Status:** At large, based in the Northern Water Tribe

 **Position:** 4th Councilman on the Northern Water Tribal Council, Minister for the Interior of the Northern Water Tribe

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, harboring a known terrorist, discrimination against nonbenders, unlawful imprisonment, slavery, illegal bloodbending, corruption, bribery, blackmail, extortion, fraud, illegal taxes, regicide, perjury, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Northern Water Tribal Council

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** No need to mention his back story as it is the same as Yaxley and Lucius but bluntly Nott is nothing more than a ferret/weasel or more accurately a slippery snake/eel. The man has weaseled and slipped his way out of several attempts to prove him as a Death Eater (his connections aren't as strong as the more senior councilmen) mostly through his use of corruption, blackmail and bribery as well as other means. While the man can likely blood bend and has participated in the alleged bloodbending rape, torture, and murder sessions on the NWT council he favors the use of ice shards to kill, according to our agent. The second councilman appointed by Lucius, Nott was appointed after his predecessor's death, alongside his only son's, in a hunting "accident". His ascension to the NWT council is almost certainly due to his friendship with and similar views to Lucius rather than his suitability for the job. Currently serves as the 4th councilman despite the vacancy of the 2nd councilman with Rodolphus serving life for his various crimes as a Death Eater. As with the other members on the NWT council he is believed to have been involved in the assassination of the previous chiefs. Other than this there is little more known about Nott other than that he currently serves as the interior minister for the Northern Water Tribe as part of his duties as a councilman.

The only thing about Nott that surprised Harry was how little he knew about the man and how he effected policy in the Northern Water Tribe though Harry did acknowledge that he really didn't follow more than the actual policies of other nations, not how those making them actually did so. Harry did know Theo, Nott's son, from the Academy and the boy was a skilled and slippery bender and always a worthy opponent in the arena but Harry knew little of the boy's beliefs, Ron may know more as they were in the same House and dorm.

Turning the page Harry found the final male member and suspected Death Eater on the Northern Water Tribal Council as he was expecting. In his governmental photo Councilman Avery was clean shaven with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and shifty nervous looking eyes. Harry was a little confused as to why the 1st councilman, Sirius's father Orion, wasn't a suspected Death Eater but Harry chalked it up to the man's age.

 **Name:** Avery

 **Nation:** Northern Water Tribe

 **Bending:** Water, possibly blood and healing

 **Status:** At large, based in the Northern Water Tribe

 **Position:** 5th Councilman on the Northern Water Tribal Council, Minister of International Relations for the Northern Water Tribe

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, harboring a known terrorist, discrimination against nonbenders, unlawful imprisonment, slavery, illegal bloodbending, corruption, bribery, blackmail, extortion, fraud, illegal taxes, regicide, perjury, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Northern Water Tribal Council

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** Once again no need for a back story for Avery as it is the same as all the other councilmen, rich, elitist, sexist, noble bending family with known purist views. Like Nott Avery weaseled his way out of several attempts to prove his Death Eater status through corruption, blackmail and extortion due to his limited connections. At one point we even thought we had him on terrorism charges but Avery skillfully talked his way out of it and we couldn't hold him, let alone indict him. This silver tongue ability is one thing about Avery that makes him really valuable to Voldemort and to Lucius. It would explain why he was elevated to the Council when his moderate predecessor died in a boating "accident". Avery is considered a gifted con artist, liar and orator who has used his rhetoric to talk himself out of several sticky situations. This is useful as our agent revealed his bending is mediocre at best and believes he can't bloodbend. Prior to being elevated to the council he was the NWT ambassador to the SWT and currently serves as the councilman in charge of international relations. Little more is known about Avery or his actions though as a councilman he is believed to have partaken in the alleged torture, rape and murders of nonbenders but again these are unproven allegations.

Well that was informative. Harry knew the least about Avery, the man had no kids or wife. Harry would have to see if Ron could ask his dad about the man as he was an ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe or see if Sirius knew anything from his days before his exile from the North Water Tribe.

Harry turned the page and saw a very familiar face and the only thing that surprised Harry was that he was not surprised from what he knew and heard of the sallow skinned, hooked nosed, greasy black haired face of the Head of the Water House staring back at him. The photo was his official school photo as a teacher at the Elemental Academy and Harry had always had a bad feeling about Master Severus. He had known the Master favored students from the Northern Water Tribe and especially those of pureblood so it wasn't that surprising that Severus was listed as a suspected Death Eater.

 **Name:** Severus

 **Nation:** Foggy Swamp Tribe/United Republic

 **Bending:** Water, blood, healing, spirit healing, plant

 **Status:** At large, based at the Elemental Academy

 **Position:** Head of the Water House at the Elemental Academy, Crown Prince of the Foggy Swamp Tribe

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, treason (United Republic/Foggy Swamp Tribe), murder, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, illegal bloodbending, perjury, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** The Elemental Academy, United Republic Government, Foggy Swamp Tribal Council though this position is honorary given his position at the Elemental Academy and status as the Crown Prince of the Foggy Swamp Tribe

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** Born the son of the nonbending Chief of the Foggy Swamp Tribe, Chief Tobias, and the best swampbender and botanist in the tribe Severus relocated to the Northern Water Tribe after he graduated from the Elemental Academy. He was one of the first years to graduate from the Academy and is one of the youngest known or suspected Death Eaters. Though there is no evidence that he has ever returned to the Foggy Swamp Tribe since then he is still the Crown Prince of the Tribe and an honorary member (no voting rights) to the Foggy Swamp Tribal Council. Known to be close friends with several of the suspected Death Eaters on this list as well as some of the known Death Eaters. These include Rosier, Wilkes, Mulciber, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Bellatrix and Avery though unlike the others no authority has every accused him of being a Death Eater other than our agent and Crouch Sr. on his way out of office. How he became friends with the likes of Mulciber is still unknown but he was seen with Mulciber in the NWT shortly prior to the final battle between Korra and Voldemort. Arguably the only known waterbender to have mastered all 5 sub-bending arts of waterbending (given that Voldemort has never shown the ability to heal or spirit heal only blood and plantbend) he is one of the few licensed bloodbenders in the world, passing all the test but only certified to teach it but only the theory and not the practical application of bloodbending and he can not use it even in an emergency. To date Severus is considered to be the second best waterbender in the world behind Voldemort and should Severus be engaged in combat only highly trained benders should do so. Known to be a friend to High Chair Albus who hired him to teach at the Elemental Academy, a foolish move in my opinion, and has kept him out of trouble and speculation but I don't believe it one bit. Named Head of the Water House at the Academy 5 years ago following the retirement of Master Horace he is the next in line for the High Chair when Jinora's term ends in 3 years time. Should he stay to take that role he would be the youngest High Chair in the short history of the Elemental Academy. Unlike numerous others in both the known and suspected categories there is no evidence that he even tried to engage in corruption, bribery, blackmail, torture, violations of human rights, rape or sexual assault (adult or minor) so he's the least vile of all these wankers which isn't saying much. He's a greasy bastard, probably why nothing sticks to him, but as with all these fuckers who are only suspected I will find a way to put him behind bars in the respective bending supermax prison for the rest of his natural life.

Harry had had no idea of his next elemental master's history or the suspicions about him being a Death Eater, this would make the next semester harder as Harry would not be able to trust the waterbending master. Add that to the fact that Harry knew the man didn't like him or his friends and he had a feeling water would be the hardest element for him to master, well that and he had mastered fire and air with little problem so he was due a true challenge.

Harry turned the page and realized he had left the suspected waterbender Death Eaters and moved onto the firebenders, if they were grouped by element that is. The picture was a Fire Nation, not a White Lotus, mugshot of a large muscular man, more like an earthbender than a firebender, with a thick neck and flat nose. Unlike most firebenders his brown hair was not long or in a top knot but a bowl cut and he was clean shaven. Harry recognized him through his mean bully of a son at the Academy, Crabbe Jr., this meant that this was his father, Crabbe Sr.

 **Name:** Crabbe Sr.

 **Nation:** Fire Nation

 **Bending:** Fire, lightning generation

 **Status:** At large, based in the Fire Nation Capitol

 **Position:** None, former noble on the Fire Assembly and President of Crabbe Incineration Corporation before loss of titles and ranks and the nationalization of his company following his criminal conviction

 **Crime(s):** Multiple and repetitive violations of the Fire Nation Equality Act (FNEA) for discriminating against nonbenders, felony contempt of court

 **Sentence:** 8 years in the Boiling Rock Prison following his 5th conviction for violating the FNEA and felony contempt of court by refusing to rectify the violations, sentenced at the discretion of Firelord Iroh under Royal Prerogative, related on parole after 5 years which expired last year

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (Fire Nation), conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, arson, corruption, bribery, blackmail, extortion, fraud, tax evasion, perjury, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Crabbe Incineration Corporation (formerly), Fire Assembly (formerly)

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** As with Rosier and Wilkes Crabbe comes from an elitist, conservative bending noble family that held purist views, Sozin era sympathies and a hereditary seat on the Fire Assembly though this time from the western mountains. Crabbe is known to subscribe to the Sozin style of inferno, rage and power firebending over the control and finesse approach. During his time as a Fire Nation noble Crabbe had a penchant for challenging any who he perceives disrespects him, even nonbenders, to Agni Kais though they are only still legal for bending nobility and cannot end in death. The tradition of accepting Agni Kais to save honor has long since died out and few accepted Crabbe's challenges though records show he won most of the challenges he participated in. Several of those who beat Crabbe or refused his challenges turned up beaten, occasionally raped and in a few cases dead but there was never enough evidence to tie the attacks to Crabbe. As with all the suspected Death Eaters in this dossier he likely fought in the Purity War but it cannot be proven beyond the word of our agent. That also applies to many of the crimes Crabbe is suspected of committing. He is the only suspected firebending Death Eater that wasn't identified by Karkaroff though why we are unsure as Karkaroff clearly knew the others. Upon his father's death 20 years ago Crabbe took over his family's incineration business, his title of Lord and the family seat on the Fire Assembly. While running the company he repeatedly violated pay and hiring rights of nonbenders under the FNEA and refused to change his policies or pay fines he claimed were illegitimate fines of an illegitimate law. Crabbe's arguments were always that the FNEA was unconstitutional because it forces him to discriminate against benders but the Fire Nation judiciary never agreed with it (though records show that Karkaroff, Wilkes, Rosier and Rookwood's father agreed with Crabbe Sr. on it). After the 5th violation and thus felony contempt of court 9 years ago Firelord Iroh had enough and personally got involved in the case. Using Royal Prerogative he stripped Crabbe of his rank, seat on the Fire Assembly, and his title, nationalized the family's business and sent Crabbe to the Boiling Rock Prison on an 8 year sentence. There was little opposition to this action except by the purist wing of the assembly which denounced the actions as cruel and unusual punishment. He served 5 years in the prison and the last 3 years of the sentence on parole. Now he lives in the Fire Nation Capitol and is officially retired but he has been trying to legally regain his company and title to no avail. While he's nowhere near the smartest Death Eater he has still managed to stay out of trouble likely due to bribes, threats and corruption though the several investigations into these charges have gone nowhere unfortunately.

Harry had known Crabbe Jr. during his days in the Fire House at the start of the year. The boy may believe in the whole purist bullshit but he seemed to be too dumb to know otherwise and serves as a bodyguard and sycophant to Draco along with a similarly minded thug called Goyle who Harry knew from the Earth House. Still Harry was surprised that one of the suspected Death Eaters actual had a criminal record and in the Boiling Rock no less. The crime was not a surprise, it was a classic purist crime, good thing Iroh had made an example of him in the end.

Speaking of Goyle Harry was not shocked to find the brute's even more brutish father and namesake on the next page. It was an official governmental photo from the Office of the Governor of the Imperial State of Yi. The man was a stereotypical earthbender with broad shoulders short bristly brown hair and dull eyes. It was an older version of his son from the Earth House.

 **Name:** Goyle Sr.

 **Nation:** Imperial State of Yi, Earth Kingdom

 **Bending:** Earth

 **Status:** At large, based in the Imperial State of Yi

 **Position:** Governor of the Imperial State of Yi

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (ISEK), conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, violations of international and ISEK equality laws regarding discrimination against nonbenders, unlawful imprisonment, slavery, corruption, bribery, blackmail, extortion, fraud, tax evasion, illegal taxation of nonbenders, voter suppression and intimidation, voter fraud, perjury, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Government of the Imperial State of Yi

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** Goyle comes from a wealthy, noble, elitist family with known purist views and based in the Imperial State of Yi. A large powerful earthbender who favored the large boulder attack and has proven that while he can only earthbend Goyle is considered one of the most powerful pure earthbenders by amount of earth he can bend in one go. It is almost certain that Goyle served in the Purity War though as with everything we suspect him of we cannot prove it. His family's wealth comes from the mining company they own and the valuable metal ores their mines produce. Since Goyle took over the company has been constantly investigated for the use of slave labor and unlawful imprisonment, often using criminals as slaves and not releasing them after their sentence ends or "hiring" nonbenders and never letting them leave the complex. However the family controls the judiciary in the state through political appointments, bribery and blackmail and Yi has a habit of refusing to allow IBI agents in. It is known the Goyle Mining controls a monopoly on mining in Yi. 10 years ago Goyle was elected to the office of Lieutenant Governor and then elevated to Governor a year later following the death of the incumbent governor at the hands of bandits who may have been hired by Goyle. Yi, along with the States of Tor Blinn, Skrit and Kuei, is one of the most conservative, purist friendly and hostile to nonbenders state in the ISEK. It is also one of only 2 states (the other is Kuei) that has no equal rights protections for nonbenders on the books but does have a benders rights law that the Imperial Supreme Court ruled unconstitutional as it only protected benders but Yi has never repealed it. How a thug and moron like Goyle retained power and managed to get reelected twice is unknown but there has been many accusations of voter fraud, intimidation and suppression which would explain it. Likely there was some outside help in this as Goyle is considered less intelligent than the rocks he bends but again none of this can be proven. However the investigations that King Wu has tried to conduct in the State have been unsuccessful due to numerous reasons such as mysterious disappearances and accusations of corruption of the IBI agents sent to investigate Yi. Should Voldemort return and not be dead as we hope then the chances of Yi pledging its loyalty and resources to him are high. Goyle is the second most powerfully placed suspected Death Eater (behind Chief Lucius) due to his position as the State Governor of one of the richest Imperial States. Last thing to note is that Yi's national guard, which is under the command of the Governor, is the 3rd largest in the ISEK behind those of Kuei and Cymru.

Harry knew of Yi's conservative and bender friendly reputation from his father's rants about how bad the state was. Omashu and Yi seldom did business due to Yi's policies. Unfortunately Yi was exceedingly rich in metal ores, apparently all controlled by Governor Goyle, so they got a lot of leeway given the value of the state. However a sitting governor being a Death Eater was almost as bad as the leader of a nation being one especially a state with the wealth of Yi. The ranks and connections of the known and suspected Death Eaters showed a disturbing pattern that Harry knew were part of Scrimgeour's profile on them and something he would have to ponder later.

Harry flipped to the next profile and saw a face he vaguely recognized in the ID photo. The man was a broad muscular earthbender with short black hair, a thin black mustache and cruel eyes. Harry shuddered when he recognized the face as he knew the man by reputation and wasn't surprised at his status as a suspected Death Eater, the man was a pure psychopath addicted to killing.

 **Name:** Macnair

 **Nation:** Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom, citizen of no state

 **Bending:** Earth and Metal

 **Status:** At large, location unknown but likely somewhere in the Earth Kingdom

 **Position:** Licensed executioner in the ISEK

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (ISEK), conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, animal cruelty, arson, unlawful imprisonment, slavery, corruption, bribery, blackmail, extortion, fraud, tax evasion, perjury, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Any Imperial State with the death penalty except the States of Bosco, Omashu, and Hou Tin

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** Born to wealthy parents in Zaofu Macnair saw himself as above others due to his wealth and being born in the most advanced city (Zaofu is still in the ISEK but as an autonomous city state and not an Imperial State). A cruel kid who showed signs of being a sociopath from a young age. Constantly in trouble with the law for severe animal cruelty and setting small fires his parents kept him off and nothing could be proven. Joined the city guard at 16 Macnair was suspected of stealing information from them and selling it to any who would buy it or simply giving it to Voldemort who's message likely appealed to Macnair at a young age. In addition there were numerous sexual assault and brutal rape accusations levied at Macnair by female members of the guard (according to those who knew Macnair in those days Macnair saw women as inferior and property of men) but again nothing was able to stick to Macnair and many accusers would later recant. Su believed they were paid or threatened so that the accusations were dropped but nothing came of the investigations. Su was always suspicious of him but couldn't prove it, likely due to the aforementioned bribes and threats, she couldn't get the evidence to convict him but was able to banish him due to the charges when Macnair was 18. From what we have gathered he traveled the Earth Kingdom after his banishment before he received an executioner's license from the ISEK and issued by the conservative and likely purist State of Kuei. Likely got the license because he was one of the few to apply for it as well as being sympathetic with the policies in place in Kuei. Not many want to be a professional execution it takes a certain kind of sociopath to want to behead people for a living but we are certain that Macnair is a sociopath and a sexual sadist so this line of work likely appealed to him. Under Imperial constitutional law the license allows him to perform executions in all 40 states that have it for capitol offenses and for the Imperial Government but it's only used in Ba Sing Se for regicide and high treason. Since this entry was added the Imperial Government has since abandoned beheading as their chosen execution method as it is seen as too barbaric. Over the years Macnair has become the best executioner in the nation and sought by almost all states for when his services are needed. As a result of the high demand for his services and high pay associated with the job Macnair has become very wealthy in his own rights. Only the Imperial States of Bosco, Omashu and Hou Tin no longer accept his services for taking too much relish in his work and for gaining sexual gratification from beheading murderous nonbenders, the sick son of a bitch. Also Omashu no longer uses beheading as its method of execution. Suspected by the IBI in a string of brutal and horrific tortures, rapes and murders of nonbenders across the whole nation but only in purist states like Kuei and Yi. Given the bastards position and contacts from such a position he has been able to avoid charges on anything, Death Eater related or otherwise, for years. Macnair's thirst for violence, arousal by killing and freedom to travel are the main reasons why we think he is a Death Eater as he is not in a position of significant power. Again many of the crimes Macnair is suspected of committing comes from our agent with no other evidence found.

Harry had to control his nausea at this sick fucking bastard. Harry knew that the death penalty was legal in several states, including Omashu though no one was on death row there at the moment, and personally supported it himself for capital murder, terrorism and treason but he personally hated the method of execution. Beheading felt to barbaric to Harry and it was a job few would be willing to do, other than the infamous executioner Macnair who took pleasure it. Harry was glad that Omashu had switched to the long drop hanging method but unfortunately many states still preferred beheading and there wasn't a long line of willing volunteers for the job so most were stuck with the only known executioner who relished in the job. The man was a straight psychopath who's value as an executioner, along with his wealth and influence from his work, had kept him a free man. If the IBI were right about him, and Harry was certain they were, Macnair appeared to be unable to satisfy his urge to kill by being a simple executioner and had to find more extreme forms for his disgusting pleasure. No wonder the man turned to Voldemort and was likely a senior Death Eater, he was as much a psycho as Voldemort.

Putting the fucker to the back of his mind Harry turned the page to see the next suspected Death Eater. The man was the picture of an earthbender, big and muscular with blond hair cut in a military fashion. Harry didn't even recognize the man but he did notice the insignia of a General on his military uniform in the photo. Great if this guy was a general in the Imperial Earth Army that was certainly not good for them but a big help to Voldemort, keeping the trend of high ranking official covers for the Death Eaters.

 **Name:** Thorfinn Rowle

 **Nation:** Imperial State of Kuei, Earth Kingdom

 **Bending:** Earth

 **Status:** At large, based in the Imperial State of Kuei

 **Position:** General of the Kuei State National Guard

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorist, Treason (ISEK), conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, violations of international and ISEK equality laws regarding discrimination against nonbenders, unlawful imprisonment, slavery, corruption, bribery, blackmail, extortion, fraud, tax evasion, abuse or rank, illegal military operations in another Imperial State, voter suppression and intimidation, perjury, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Government and National Guard of the Imperial State of Kuei

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** Rowle is the son of the longtime governor of the Imperial State of Kuei, Odinsor Rowle, on the northern border of the United Republic. The family is, as with most other families of suspected Death Eaters, a noble and elitist bending family with known purist views. During his time as governor Odinsor Rowle has made the state a conservative purist haven that is hostile to nonbenders. It is really a shame as the state is named after the 52nd Earth King, King Kuei, a nonbender and longest reigning monarch in the history of the Earth Kingdom and a vocal supporter of equality and is now one of the most unequal in the ISEK. Since Odinsor took over as governor 43 years ago when the state was created, the last remaining state which has only had one governor, he has constantly pushed the boundaries of Imperial and international equality laws. Though Odinsor has never been suspected of being a Death Eater, just an arrogant elitist bigoted intolerant purist, his son Thorfinn was named as a Death Eater by our agent and his bulk is distinctive enough to possibly be one of the Death Eaters who participated in the final battle. Thorfinn is arguable one of the strongest sole earthbenders in the world, possibly stronger than Goyle but neither has been officially tested. Thorfinn joined the Imperial Earth Army at 16 but was dishonorably discharged at 18 while a corporal for sexually assaulting a female superior officer though did not faced charges as there was not enough evidence to support a criminal conviction. Kuei is seen as one of the most sexist states and women are banned from the national guard so that may have played into why Thorfinn assaulted a female officer but that is pure speculation. Upon returning to Kuei his father commissioned him as an officer in the State's national guard, promoting him to the rank of general 7 years ago and Commander of the Kuei National Guard two years later. Believed to be his father's tool for oppression of nonbenders, voters, and political opposition and to have engaged in torture and murder for his father to remain in power. Kuei is the most militaristic state in the ISEK and the national guard under Thorfinn has been loyal only to his father. Due to the military build up in Kuei their northern neighbor, Cymru, has been forced to become militaristic as well and there is a constant fear that Kuei may invade Cymru but as of yet there is no proof that Rowle or his father are planning that. It is likely that Thorfinn was taken as a Death Eater to solidify the support of the State of Kuei for the Purist Movement and the teachings of Voldemort. Thorfinn's rank and power in the state and its proximity to the United Republic also may have played a part in his elevation to the ranks of the Death Eaters. Since the end of the war Rowle has seldom left his home state to avoid possible arrest for various crimes, including illegal military operations in the neighboring state of Cymru though that is only speculation on behalf of the governor of Cymru, but as of right now he has stayed within the laws of Kuei and the Earth Kingdom or at least there is no evidence that he has committed crimes other than the testimony of our agent.

Another high ranking suspected Death Eater though at least he was only the leader of a national guard, albeit in a border state to the United Republic, and not in the actual Imperial Earth Army. However Harry knew that in the ISEK the commander of a national guard may have more power in his home state than one from the Imperial Army. All the earthbender Death Eaters seemed to be high ranking officials either from the worst states or held a position that allowed them to travel the nation. Harry was a moderate conservative, as was most of Omashu, and favored the key values of compromise and the middle path after looking at both sides of the issue before coming to his own conclusion. However the 4 states that had been mentioned so far were all extremely conservative just as there were extremely liberal states that the terrorist Hermione might hide in. Both extremes were too dangerous to follow but unfortunately between Voldemort and the Hermione the world was becoming more polarized as the extremes played of each other and further radicalized their bases. Alas not many retained the wisdom and common sense of Harry and his friends.

Harry flipped the page to find an earthbender very different from not only the other earthbenders but the other Death Eaters as a whole with the exception of Mulciber. The photo was an IBI mugshot from the Ba Sing Se Catacombs Prison Complex and showed a gruff looking man with a scruffy unkempt black beard shot with gray and a shaved head. Harry didn't recognize him at all and the only Death Eater he seemed to be similar to was the very first he had read, Mulciber. This man was a straight up thug with a clearly violent criminal record as almost all offenders sent to the Catacombs had been convicted of violent crimes. There had to be a reason in the information on the man to show why someone like this would merit the apparently coveted rank of Death Eater and not simply be one of the Purist thugs who made up the bulk of Voldemort's army.

 **Name:** Jugson

 **Nation:** Upper Ring Ba Sing Se Federal District, Earth Kingdom

 **Bending:** Earth and Metal

 **Status:** At large, location unknown

 **Position:** Unknown but given prior felony convictions he is ineligible for governmental employment

 **Known Crimes:** 1 count felony assault with a deadly weapon (metalbending), 1 count attempted murder, parole violation

 **Sentences:** 15 years in the Ba Sing Se Catacombs Prison Complex, Maximum Security Level 5 for the assault conviction, served 10 before being paroled. 25 years (same prison and location) for the attempted murder conviction, served 22 before being paroled

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorist, Treason (ISEK), conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, witness intimidation, bribery, blackmail, extortion, fraud, tax evasion, perjury, parole violation, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** None

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** The son of an earth noble based in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, the Imperial Capitol of the ISEK. For many years before Jugson's first arrest his father was a senior advisor to King Wu. Unlike others on this list Jugson's family was moderate and pro equality, a view he didn't share with his family. Likely it had something to do with growing up and seeing his bending father serving a nonbender and perceiving it as the strong serving the weak. A skilled earth and metalbender Jugson was 16 when he was arrested for assaulting a nonbender with his metalbending. In interviews by the IBI following his arrest Jugson's justification was that the man looked at him as if he was his equal but as a nonbender he would never be his equal. Naturally the court didn't buy his purist defense that nonbenders were not citizens and hurting one wasn't illegal. Jugson was convicted of assault and sentenced to 15 years in the maximum security catacombs. Jugson would serve 10 years of it before being released on parole. Jugson's father couldn't hush it up as he may have done with earlier crimes but as always these are unverified. The crime and ensuing scandal ruined his father's career and caused him to resign, he died before Jugson could finish his sentence leaving his wealth to his only son. After his sentence Jugson traveled the nation, likely in violation of his parole, before returning to Ba Sing Se where his criminal conviction made him ineligible for governmental work. Likely on this trip was when he joined the Death Eaters. Jugson was already very much in line with their views and philosophy so Voldemort likely gave him a cause to fight for that could achieve more than he could on his own. 24 years ago, one year into the Purity War, Jugson was arrested for the attempted murder of a noble nonbender, this time his defense was that the man's lack of bending meant that he wasn't eligible for nobility as he wasn't a bender and that was a requirement. Again the courts didn't buy it and sent him back to the Catacombs, this time for 25 years where he served 22 years, missing almost all of the war. After he was released he slipped through the cracks and fled Ba Sing Se in violation of his parole with all of his family's money. We believe he joined the Death Eaters after he fled Ba Sing Se as no there was no Dark Mark on his forearm when he was arrested the second time but our agent is certain he is one of the few elevated to the ranks of the Death Eaters in the last 14 years, though most of the world still believes Voldemort is dead. Then again we weren't looking for the bloodbent Dark Mark on convicted Purists 24 years ago, and the Fire Nation never knew of it so they couldn't check Crabbe when he was arrested, so it is likely that it just wasn't picked up.

The money, views and penchant would explain why a man with no station and over 3 decades of service in the Catacombs Prison Complex. That was the connection between almost all the current known and suspected Death Eaters, they were all rich, highly ranked, well connected or at least one of the above. These were individuals with more to offer than just manpower and bending skills, those were for the simple soldiers. No these were the people who would follow Voldemort blindly, had the money, experience and clout to lead his warped world should it fall to the madman.

Harry flipped the page and found that he had finished his 3rd element and now all he had was the airbenders. If they were like Crouch Jr. they would be like the other Death Eaters but Harry didn't know any airbenders that fit the profile of a typical Death Eater given the nature of the Air Nation so a new pattern would have to emerge. Harry was expecting them to be more like Dolohov instead, the few bad eggs in the Air Nation who joined Voldemort. The first suspected airbender was a thin pale man with blue nervous eyes, the air master tattoo on his forehead and a ridicules purple turban on his bald head. It appeared to be a staff photo from the Elemental Academy which surprised Harry.

 **Name:** Quirrell

 **Nation:** Air Nation, Air Temple Island/United Republic

 **Bending:** Air, spirit projection

 **Status:** At large, location unknown

 **Position:** Airbending teacher at the Elemental Academy who is currently on an extended sabbatical to find enlightenment through his nomadic cultural roots

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (Air Nation/United Republic), possible unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** The Elemental Academy, Air Temple Island Council of Elders, United Republic Government (all on hold while he is on his sabbatical)

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** According to our agent Quirrell is likely the most recent Death Eater and joined well after Karkaroff's testimony and almost certainly did not serve in the Purity War. Born on Air Temple Island he is a gifted airbender who was deemed a master at some point and a keen scholar but was a timid and shy man. Little else is known about Quirrell's history. We know that 10 years ago he joined the Elemental Academy as one of the air masters teaching in the Air House but due to his timid nature he lacked the authority to discipline the students and became a pushover. 4 years ago during the summer before Avatar Harry's first year Quirrell traveled into the Foggy Swamp in search of enlightenment at the base of the Banyan Grove Tree. It was during this trip that Quirrell was likely radicalized by Death Eaters hiding in the Swamp, at least that's what our agent believes. A year later the man went on an indefinite sabbatical to return to the nomadic roots of the Air Nation. He has not been seen since but our agent believes he has become a Death Eater and is currently living in the Swamp with other known and suspected Death Eaters. The revelation of Quirrell as a Death Eater, years after most of the other suspected Death Eaters were revealed, lends proof to the unsettling theory that Voldemort is still alive and merely biding his time for some reason.

Harry looked at the picture again and recognized the stupid turban from his first year at the Academy and how Luna used to make fun of it to them and the timid teacher who wore it. That must have been Master Quirrell. He had been Luna's first teacher in airbending at the Academy and had taught them all the history of nonbenders progress to overcome the inequalities between benders and nonbenders, especially developments made in the last 200 years. Harry couldn't figure out how a man like this could be radicalized but it may have something to do with his timidness and a desire for strength and power though it would take a skilled psychologist to really understand it. Harry barely remembered the man but did remember how Luna thought him sweet but more cut out for the life of a librarian rather than that of a teacher. However this was the second, albeit less important, teacher at the Academy to be suspected of Death Eater involvement which was not good as the young minds at the Academy could easily be brainwashed into Voldemort's warped, evil and wrong philosophy. It had worked on Hermione and her own warped, evil and twisted philosophy that justified evil for the betterment of all. Harry had seen it happen amongst the students on both extremes and that was just the charismatic students so a teacher would have more sway over young minds.

Harry turned the page to see a squat lumpy man with a lopsided leer and a pig like, pallid and doughy face. The man was bald and clean shaven with what looked like air master tattoos except instead of gray ink they were done in black. In addition this was the first photo that wasn't a mugshot or an ID but a surveillance photo from what looked like Republic City.

 **Name:** Amycus

 **Nation:** Air Nation, Western Air Temple (expelled)

 **Bending:** Air

 **Status:** At large, location unknown

 **Position:** None, currently nomadic

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorist, Treason (Air Nation), conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** None

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** Amycus and his twin sister Alecto were born in the Western Air Temple to one of the couples of new airbenders who had received airbending after Harmonic Convergence. As part of the new Air Nation the twins grew up there in the now cooed Western Air Temple, one of the new features of the Air Nation. Both were trained airbenders but showed anti social and narcissistic tendencies however due to the lack of airbenders the Western Air Temple Council of Elders ignored their actions initially for the sake of numbers and the optimistic Air Nomad belief that anyone could be reformed. This coupled with the fact that they were part of the smallest nation only furthered their superiority complex and believe that they were above nonbenders. The fact that the Air Nation has nonbenders known as Air Acolytes may have fueled the twin's superiority complex but that is as with much of this section of the dossier pure speculation. Ultimately their indiscretions got too much for the council to forgive when two other students were killed when their gliders failed and they fell into the cannon where the Western Air Temple is while they were gliding with the twins. Though their guilt couldn't be proven the twins were expelled from the Air Nation for failure to make an attempt to save their fellow trainees. As a result of being expelled they were banned from all of the Air Temples and denied the rank of master thus making them ineligible for tattoos. This was when they were 16. From what our agent has gathered the twins considered themselves masters and had the tattoos done illegally after they left the temple, choosing black to symbolize their perceived wrongful expulsion from the Air Nation. They became nomadic, likely this was when they joined the Death Eaters who's philosophy is in line with what we know from their views while they were in the Western Air Temple. As they were expelled from the Air Nation shortly prior to the Purity War and as such likely served with the Death Eaters in war. Since the end of the war they have returned to their nomadic and likely criminal activities so the photos of Amycus and Alecto are surveillance photos from the RCPD task force on suspected Death Eaters when the pair were in Republic City meeting with Unified Triad boss Scabior in one of their brief sightings in the last 14 years. We also know that they are seldom apart from each other and are known in the criminal underground of Republic City as the Carrow Twins though where that nickname came from is unknown.

An airbender with a superiority complex was clearly a likely candidate for the Death Eaters and given the fact that airbending was the least common element any willing airbender loyal to the cause and with violent tendencies would be a valuable asset to Voldemort as much as the connections, power and money that the other Death Eaters had. The Air Nation is still growing so high ranking members predated Voldemort as the Air Nation favored wisdom and experience over the impetuousness of youth, like Hermione thinking she knew better than people 50 years her senior with a vast experience in the real world, and most if not all of the high ranking members received their airbending from Harmonic Convergence so the Death Eaters had yet to infiltrate the high levels of the nation and monetary wealth wasn't part of the Air Nomad philosophy.

Harry flipped the page to see what he expected, the second suspected or known female Death Eater Alecto, Amycus's twin sister. She was a small stocky woman that was a female version of Amycus though only the crown of her head was shaven leaving her with a matted shoulder length gray hair.

 **Name:** Alecto

 **Nation:** Air Nation, Western Air Temple (expelled)

 **Bending:** Air

 **Status:** At large, location unknown

 **Position:** None, currently nomadic

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorist, Treason (Air Nation), conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, murder, torture, rape, rape of a minor, sexual assault, sexual assault of a minor, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** None

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** The only addition for Alecto from the note on her brother as they both seem to be rarely apart is that she is only the second known or suspected Death Eater who is female and according to our agent there are only two female Death Eaters, Bellatrix and Alecto. As a woman in one of the most misogynistic organizations she must be more vicious and violent then the men to show her dedication. It could also be her airbending that got her her position within the Death Eaters as airbending is the least common element and societal norms of the Air Nation is not consistent with the established Death Eater profile so their bending alone would be valuable enough to Voldemort to allow them in his inner circle, so long as they could prove themselves. Again most of this is speculation.

Well it was clear to Harry that Amycus and Alecto were recruited for their bending and devotion to the notion of bender supremacy and likely purity given the fact that airbenders if reproducing with another airbender always produced an airbender.

Harry flipped the page and paused, the picture was not what he was expecting. It was clearly a shot from the last battle of the 1st Purity War 14 years ago. Harry didn't even know there had been photos of the battle. All it showed was a man, Harry assumed it was a man as he had already read the two female profiles, in a black robed Death Eater outfit modified to be a glider suit and the traditional identity hiding mask. In the photo he was gliding and the suit was waving in the wind so it was hard to gauge anything about the man other than that he was almost certainly an airbending Death Eater.

 **Name:** Gibbon

 **Nation:** Air Nation, Southern Air Temple

 **Bending:** Air

 **Status:** At large, location unknown

 **Position:** None, currently nomadic

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, Treason (Air Nation), other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** None

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters

 **Notes:** Honestly we know so little about Gibbon that we don't even know what the man, if he even is a man, looks like. All we know about him is that he is an airbender and our agent attests to the fact that he is a Death Eater originally from the Southern Air Temple. Given that 6 airbenders participated in the final battle and Quirrell would have joined after the battle the idea of the 6th airbender being Gibbon is very plausible. From our understanding he was one of the most brutal fighters in the battle but fled when Korra broke Voldemort's blood hold. Little else is known about him or his back story other than which temple he allegedly was born in and even that is a little dubious due to the lack of good records kept by the Air Nation 40 years ago. We believe he is currently nomadic and his been nomadic since whenever he left the Southern Air Temple. This is the only picture we have of him and the Air Nation doesn't issue identity cards for its citizens unless they are within the Nation's government so we have no possible picture from them either. Even our agent doesn't know how or when Gibbon was radicalized.

Well that was the last suspected Death Eater and the most unknown one it would seem. Air Nomads seemed to be recruited for their bending most of all which didn't surprise Harry. It was fitting given the nature of the Air Nation that they be recruited for their abilities and the fact that as nomads they could travel the world using their guise as nomads to further the Death Eater cause. Harry flipped the page and found another note by Scrimgeour, this time dealing with the Death Eater defector he had mentioned earlier.

 _The following page is of a known former Death Eater who deserted from them, their cause and Voldemort about 15 years ago. We know this from not only our agent who gave us his name but also the fact that Voldemort placed a 1,000,000 Yuan reward on the man's head for betraying the Death Eaters. This was further confirmed by several captured illegal bounty hunters who had the defector on their lists of bounty targets. This leads us to confirm that the man is a former Death Eater. We have tried to find him ever since learning of his existence but no one has seen him since he left for an ambassadorial trip to the Fire Nation a little over 15 years ago. Given the man's age and family we believe he is a purist who joined because he believed in the overall cause and was granted Death Eater status based on his father's status but that he balked and deserted when he realized how extreme, evil, vile, violent and inhumane the Death Eaters and Voldemort really are and likely didn't have the stomach for it. He would also be one of the youngest to serve as a Death Eater. There is a task force to find him and see if he would be willing to give us information on his former comrades but so far he has not been seen in 15 years.  
_

Harry flipped the page and saw a face that was vaguely familiar and not because of its close resemblance to Sirius' face but because Harry could have sworn he had seen it before. It showed a governmental employee ID from the Northern Water Tribe of a slight young man not even out of his teens if Harry was to hazard a guess with long black hair and Northern Water Tribe braids on either side of his face and haughty good looks albeit less handsome than Sirius. Harry knew before he even read the man's name that this must be Sirius's lost brother Regulus. All Harry knew of the man was that Sirius thought him dead and that Regulus had believed wholeheartedly in the Purist Movement.

 **Name:** Regulus

 **Nation:** Northern Water Tribe

 **Bending:** Water, healing, plant, possibly blood

 **Status:** Unknown but likely alive

 **Position:** Former attaché to the Northern Water Tribe Ambassador to the Foggy Swamp Tribe, Former assistant to Councilman Orion 1st Councilman of the Northern Water Tribal Council

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Unknown defected before our agent betrayed the Death Eaters and he was unable to determine the crimes Regulus may or may not have committed

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort (formerly), Death Eaters (formerly), Northern Water Tribal Council (formerly), Northern Water Tribe embassy in the Foggy Swamp Tribe (formerly)

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** None

 **Notes:** Regulus is the youngest son of Northern Water Tribal 1st Councilman Orion, a known elitist and sexist noble with purist views. Named his heir and thus ultimately Orion's replacement on the NWT Tribal Council when he died when his eldest son Sirius was disowned and banishment from the Northern Water Tribe for his moderate non purist and pro equality views. Regulus on the other hand, according to his brother, was fully committed to the concepts of purity and bender supremacy espoused by their family and even told his family he had joined the Death Eaters upon his graduation from the Elemental Academy at the age of 18. Sirius's testimony was used to confirm Regulus's status as a Death Eater prior to his defection. After graduation Regulus briefly worked as an aide to his father before being sent to serve as an attache to the NWT Ambassador to the Foggy Swamp Tribe thus giving Regulus diplomatic immunity. According to our agent Regulus was excited and committed at first but ultimately balked about a year before the end of the war after being asked to do something horrible for the sake of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. According to his brother Regulus may have been a Purist but he was also no killer and must have realized how far Voldemort would go to achieve his goals and deserted. Last known sighting of him was when he was boarding an airship with the NWT Ambassador to the Foggy Swamp in order to go on a diplomatic mission to the Fire Nation. However according to the Fire Nation records Regulus was part of the delegation that checked into a local hotel upon arriving in the Fire Nation before suddenly vanishing the night they had arrive. It wasn't until a few days later that Voldemort placed a one million yuan bounty on his head, dead or alive, and as such we have theorized that Regulus was asked to carry out an attack within the Fire Nation but deserted before the attack and it was not known until after the attack didn't occur. Alas we have no idea what Voldemort had planned but knowing that monster's MO it was likely something unthinkable. Lucius quickly ensured that Regulus was convicted in absentia by the whole NWT Council by a unanimous vote. The conviction was for treason and espionage against the NWT resulting in a death sentence under NWT law, the only death sentence issued to a noble bender with known purist views in Lucius tenure as Chief. The conviction ended Orion's line on the council. Regulus has not seen since but we have tried to locate him and offer him immunity from prosecution in exchange for any and all information he may have on the Death Eaters who are listed as suspected and not confirmed in this dossier. However as of yet he has avoided us or his former terrorist friends as the bounty is still unpaid, according to our agent.

Harry was surprised to learn that Sirius was banished and not in self imposed exile as he claimed but that could wait for later, he was more concerned with where he had seen Regulus. He was certain he had seen the man in the last few years, he wasn't sure why or where but he knew that he had seen him recently. He would have to rack his brain on it later but there was still the high ranking Purists and Death Eater sympathizers left to read and the theory that Scrimgeour had mentioned earlier. Harry turned the page and found the expected note from Scrimgeour.

 _The next page in this dossier is a file on an unknown player who is either a Death Eater or a Purist who is of significant importance though I am leaning towards the former given the theory and the that if this person exists Voldemort would want him to be in his inner circle. While the spy network was believed by many to have been broken with the identification of Rookwood and his flight until he was arrested a few months ago I and General Moody disagree with this. I cannot believe that there was only one spymaster and that spymaster was Rookwood. I've met him and while he is a natural spy and a social, charming person when he wants to be Rookwood isn't a true master. A true master would be someone who has never been suspected of even being a Purist let alone a Death Eater. He would be a handsome, refined, charming, personable man (Voldemort rarely allows women in his inner circle and certainly not for such an important position) who is a high ranking member of one of the nations government and possibly a successful businessman as well. My theory is that he is either one of the Southern Water Tribal councilmen, a member of the Fire Assembly or a long term Imperial Senator in Ba Sing Se/high ranking advisor to King Wu. If he does exist then I predict that by now his network is on a scale we cannot begin to comprehend. However other than General Moody and myself no one believes this._

Harry turned the page to see no picture and limited information on the unknown spymaster. Harry agreed with Scrimgeour that there must be another, greater, spymaster for Voldemort, one they would never suspect. Likely the other world leaders would as well after such a coordinated attack on the 4 prisons.

 **Name:** Unknown, he is the spymaster for Voldemort

 **Nation:** Unknown

 **Bending:** Unknown

 **Status:** Unknown if he even exists

 **Position:** Unknown but likely a high ranking governmental official

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Likely terrorism, treason against at least one nation, blackmail, corruption, extortion, bribery, espionage against at least one nation, possibly more crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Likely at least one national government

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Purists

 **Notes:** Other than myself and General Moody no one believes this man even exists. However if Voldemort does return, which I believe he will as a man like that will be hard to kill and we didn't find his body, then we will be in trouble because of this individual. Hopefully we can find him first but given my assessed level of his cover in my earlier note I doubt we will find this man at all. Someone like like this will only be caught either by complete accident on our part or a dumb mistake on his and I doubt either will happen anytime soon.

Harry couldn't fault this at all and made it one of his priorities to try and unearth this man but Harry agreed it would it would take a combination of a miracle, dumb luck and something this man did/wore that would give him away so that they could catch him. Harry turned the page to find what he was sure was the last note from Scrimgeour.

 _The last four individuals profiled in this dossier are all known Purists and/or sympathizers to Voldemort, his Death Eaters and their warped and evil cause but for various reasons, likely their status in society, bending talents, gender or simply personality given one of the bitches about to be mentioned have not qualified them for Voldemort's inner circle._

Harry turned to the next page to look at the first Purist/sympathizer profile and instantly recognized the arrogant, regal yet beautiful blood woman with an upturned nose, even in her official governmental picture. There was no mistaking the Head Healer of the Northern Water Tribe and wife of Chief Lucius, Narcissa. Upon closer inspection Harry noticed that her hair was styled after the iconic Princess Yue who gave her life to become the moon spirit, though he highly doubted a woman like this would make that kind of sacrifice. Harry was also a little surprised to see that she bore a striking similarity to the lead Death Eater who had tried to kidnap him and right hand to Voldemort, Bellatrix.

 **Name:** Narcissa

 **Nation:** Northern Water Tribe

 **Bending:** Water, healing, spirit healing, possibly blood

 **Status:** At large, based in the Northern Water Tribe

 **Position:** Head Healer for the Northern Water Tribe

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Terrorism, conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, violations of international equality acts regarding discrimination against nonbenders, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Northern Water Tribal Council

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Purists, Death Eaters (highly unlikely but given her husband anything is possible)

 **Notes:** Her back story is unnecessary as she is the niece of Councilman Orion and the youngest sister of the known and convicted Death Eater Bellatrix and the wife, through an arranged marriage for the sake of purity (their words not mine) to Chief Lucius. However as far as we can tell Narcissa does love Lucius unlike Bellatrix who is not in love with Rodolphus. While our agent is positive that she is not a Death Eater she is without a doubt a Purist and sympathizer to their cause however that is not the only reason why I have included her. She is the Head Healer of the NWT though only the second best healer in NWT after her sister Andromeda but Andromeda is a moderate and has been in self imposed exile for the last 18 years ever since she married a first generation bender for the sake of love and refused an arranged marriage to Avery for the sake of purity. However she has the role because of views and marriage and she is very skilled and likely the personal healer to the Death Eaters and will no doubt fight with them. This is why she's included here for her abilities, connections to multiple known Death Eaters and her Purist beliefs.

Well that explains the similarities to Bellatrix, they are sisters and share the same views that their family has indoctrinated into them. Harry didn't know why a woman as connected as her was only a sympathizer and not a Death Eater but it was likely to do with her gender and that she may not deign to lower herself to levels of evil required to be a Death Eater. All this was immaterial to Harry, anyone who fought for and aided Voldemort and his Death Eaters deserved the same punishment in his mind. It didn't matter what you called yourself or how you justified your beliefs, if you committed and/or participated in heinous atrocities then you deserved any punishment the world deemed fitting for the crimes.

Harry flipped the page to the next sympathizer. Staring back at him was another governmental photo. This time it showed a man with long free flowing black hair and beard, both streaked with silver and a great overhanging forehead that shadowed his eyes. Harry had no idea who he was but he thought he resembled a crustacean looking out from under a rock.

 **Name:** Pius Thicknesse

 **Nation:** United Republic

 **Bending:** Water, possibly blood

 **Status:** At large, based in Republic City

 **Position:** Deputy Attorney General of the United Republic

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Corruption, conspiracy to commit treason, conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, bribery, blackmail, perjury, tax evasion, discrimination based on bending status, witness intimidation, tampering with evidence, destruction or falsifying of evidence, obstruction of justice, malicious prosecution, false prosecution, money laundering, illegal asset seizures, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** United Republic Government

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Purists

 **Notes:** Pius's family hails originally from the Southern Water Tribe, hence why he is a waterbender, but he was born in the United Republic where his parents moved for work and considers himself a member of that nation not that of his parents. After receiving a law degree from Raiko University, Pius worked his way up through the Attorney General's office to the position of Deputy AG which he currently holds. In that position we believe he has helped several of the suspected Death Eaters avoid charges and also aided sympathizers to Voldemort escape justice through the above list of suspected crimes. A true slimy politician through and through Pius is as corrupt as they come and in the pocket of the Northern Water Tribal Council, mainly because of Councilman Yaxley. Unfortunately investigations conducted by the RCPD, IBI and other authorities have been unable to prove any of the suspected crimes committed by Thicknesse or even that he is corrupt. He currently serves as the spokesman for the Purists in the government and espouses their views and interests under the guise of benders rights. However the extent to which he actually believes and what is due to corruption, greed and bribery is unknown. He is included because it is known that he will be one of those who will likely challenge Fudge in the next election for President of the United Republic and should he win he will become the puppet of suspected Death Eaters and probably Voldemort if the latter is still alive. Should Voldemort return and successfully seize Republic City and thus the United Republic, Pius will almost certainly be installed as the puppet leader as he is more palatable and likable than the cunt who comes next.

Well that wasn't good news but it wasn't unexpected. A completely corrupt politician in the pocket of Voldemort was not a good sign and would give him an heir of legitimacy should he ever take office. Fudge may be in Lucius's pocket but he didn't actively espouse Purist believes the way Thicknesse did, all Fudge did was bumble around and prevent any actually progress against Voldemort and his followers. In addition his position was key to helping get off other Death Eaters and Purists from the just punishment they deserved for their vile crimes.

Harry turned the page to see who this cunt was. The official United Republic Office of the President photo ID showed a squat toad-like woman with a broad flabby face, a wide slack mouth and little neck dressed in an offensive amount of gaudy pink robes and lace and a pink bow in her short brown hair. She looked like an evil, horrid, startlingly pink, bureaucrat, which it turned out she was.

 **Name:** Dolores Umbridge

 **Nation:** Imperial State of Tor Blinn, Earth Kingdom/United Republic

 **Bending:** Earth

 **Status:** At large, based in Republic City

 **Position:** Senior Undersecretary to the President of the United Republic

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Murder, murder for hire, money laundering, conspiracy to commit treason, conspiracy to commit crimes against humanity, crimes against humanity, corruption, bribery, blackmail, perjury, tax evasion, discrimination based on bending status, witness intimidation, tampering with evidence, destruction or falsifying of evidence, obstruction of justice, illegal asset seizures, other unknown crimes

 **Known Affiliation(s):** United Republic Government

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Purists

 **Notes:** Dolores is a truly the most repulsive, repugnant and downright horrible woman, probably the worst human I have ever had the displeasure of meeting and given my job that is some seriously (and literally) stiff competition. She has back stabbed, taken credit for other's work, plagiarized and stepped on anyone who has gotten in her way to her current position and her insatiable quest and hunger for power. Don't let this woman's girlish attitude, sickly sweet voice, and appearance fool you she is one ruthless, cold hearted sadistic bitch. She has a habit for taking credit for anything successful that she didn't do and bullying, blackmailing, bribing, threatening, framing and even murdering (likely by hiring someone) any who get in her way though she has been careful to hide her involvement in any of this. All of the accusations against her, the same with Thicknesse, are mere suspicions but we know both will slip up sometime, they always do as their greed and narcissism betrays them in the end. Several others who she couldn't intimidate have mysteriously disappeared though once again we couldn't prove it. Due to her nature she could never get elected President of the United Republic and while she is know to hold nonbenders beneath her and believe her bending makes her better than them in all ways she is to toxic even for the Death Eaters and only serves their purposes as a loyal Purist who they know they can control. Should I win in the upcoming election I will likely let her go but she may be of some use to me for I could keep an eye on her and possibly find something to incriminate her or a suspected Death Eater because of it, I don't know. She has complete control over Fudge at the moment and has ensured he has maintained his weak leadership so he can easily be manipulated by her and other Purists. A note on her surname, it is not as she claims an ancient earth aristocratic surname but one she simply gave herself to make herself sound like a noble when I know for a fact that she is just a commoner from the Imperial State of Tor Blinn. She does this and asserts a familial relationship to the Selwyn family, who she claims did nothing wrong and has been unjustly accused of being a Death Eater despite the conclusive proof, as a way to bolster her own nobility and pureblood claims but this is a complete lie. I know for a fact that her father is just a weak earthbender commoner called Orford who runs a maintenance company in Tor Blinn and a nonbender woman who Orford left at his daughter's insistence. Her position and work in the United Republic Government gives her access to highly classified material which she no doubt passes on to the spymaster and other suspected Death Eaters and Purists she is known to associate with. She has also been the most vocal and ardent supporter within the United Republic Government to pass anti nonbender laws that at times are clear violations of national and international equality laws and has tried to protect arrested Purists when they have been accused of crimes against nonbenders, or animals as she refers to them when drunk. Several of those Purists have gotten off likely because of the suspected crimes she may have committed (see that section of the profile). As soon as there is any evidence to arrest this bitch she will be taken down with extreme prejudice and sent to the Earthbending Supermax Prison for the rest of her life as she has yet to commit a crime that would make her eligible for the death penalty in any nation.

This was truly a horrible, evil woman and Harry really hoped that she would get arrested for all her crimes in Scrimgeour's detailed notes on her, likely because he worked with her in Republic City. At least now she should be fired with Scrimgeour becoming the President of the United Republic, he would be a fool to keep her as Harry knew she would betray him the first chance she got.

Harry sighed as he turned to the very last profile in Scrimgeour helpful but long and detailed dossier. The Purist sympathizer in the RCPD mugshot was clearly the leader of the Unified Triad, the infamous Scabior, given the leadership and Unified Triad tattoos on his neck. Tall and fair skinned the man with blue/gray eyes and tangled brown hair. There was a streak of red in his hair on the right side and over a dozen small flame tattoos were on his face starting at the corners of his eyes making it look like he was crying fire. Harry had read that the tattoos symbolized either a kill or an act of significant violence within the Unified Triad from his studying of them after he was revealed to be the Avatar. After all he did have to know something about one of the many criminal groups and probably the largest of them all in the world seeing as he would likely have to face its members if not its charismatic, cunning and sadistic leader.

 **Name:** Scabior

 **Nation:** United Republic (most likely nation)

 **Bending:** Fire, lightning generation

 **Status:** At large, based in Republic City

 **Position:** Leader of the Unified Triad

 **Suspected Crime(s):** Murder, murder for hire, support of terrorism, treason (all nations), espionage (all nations), blackmail, bribery, corruption, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, assault, perjury, extortion, pimping, bank robbery, armed robbery, grand larceny, money laundering, tax evasion, witness intimidation, tampering with evidence, destruction or falsifying of evidence, obstruction of justice, auto theft, racketeering, illegal gambling, sports fixing. Honestly with this asshole it would be easier to look up the penal codes of all nations after his arrest to find out what crimes he has not committed than to list the crimes he has

 **Known Affiliation(s):** Unified Triad

 **Suspected Affiliation(s):** Lord Voldemort, Purists (believed to be their leader)

 **Notes:** Not much is known of Scabior's past prior to the end of the Purity War. A skilled firebender with the ability to generate lightning he was likely born to members of the former Agni Kai triad but he could easily be the child of the former Triple Threats so in reality we know little about him before the man called Scabior came onto the scene in the aftermath of the final battle of the Purity War. In the confusion and chaos that ensued following Voldemort's apparent defeat and ultimately the death of Avatar Korra a month later a man only known as Scabior from an as of yet unidentified triad appeared in the confused and fractured underground of Republic City that was a result of the final battle and proceeded to unite the broken triads into one single triad known as the Unified Triad. This was the first time since Tokuga united the triads in the confusion after Kuvira's defeat and the second time in history that this has happened. Since then the Unified Triad has grown and flourished under Scabior's skillful and cunning leadership as well as his absolute ruthlessness when dealing with enemies and those wishing to muscle in on his monopoly on organized crime, which he now controls basically all of not just in the United Republic but also in all nations. The Unified Triad now has a powerful presence in the NWT, SWT, Ba Sing Se (all rings), Fire Nation Capital, Omashu and all other powerful cities, states and islands. Pretty much anything illegal and profitable or anything to maintain his power and Scabior is involved in it. By our estimates Scabior runs the largest criminal empire ever seen. At the time of writing Scabior has been arrested 37 times and charged with 2947 felonies over the last 14 years but has never even been indicted by a grand jury let alone gone to trial on any because of the power the Unified Triad has. Witnesses have recanted, perjured themselves, gone missing or simply died, evidence has disappeared or been tampered with, officials bribed, blackmailed and/or extorted which has led to all charges against Scabior being dropped. Recently it has come to our attention, through our agent in the Death Eaters, that Scabior was recruited about 8 years ago to lead The Purists Army and the movement they champion, purity of bending lines and benders rights (in reality bender supremacy). This is one of the cornerstones of Voldemort's philosophy and we know in the past he has used the old Triads for hired help. Now the Unified Triad is under the charismatic and cunning leadership of a psychopath like Scabior Voldemort has an army of sympathizers and warm bodies willing to fight to put benders fully on top and to ensure that nonbenders become second class citizens and don't pollute their bloodlines anymore. We believe Scabior is in this for the money and power and is likely not a true believer but a useful hired thug. The reason why he is not a Death Eater is because he doesn't believe in the cause and his occupation, while powerful, isn't what Voldemort is looking for in his valued Death Eaters. As of right now we do not know how large the Purist Army is but we do know that Voldemort's message is very seductive to the average bender who isn't valuable enough to be a Death Eater so we estimate it as being of a formidable size and likely a combination of both Purists and bending triad members who fight for money and power more than philosophy.

Harry sighed as he turned the page expecting to see some closing remarks by Scrimgeour but instead he saw nothing at all. It would appear that Scrimgeour felt it unnecessary to add any more notes to conclude the dossier. Harry closed the dossier and his eyes as he leaned back in his chair rubbing his tired eyes. He had no idea what time it was but he was sure he had been awake for at least 30 hours bit there was still a lot to process and digest from Scrimgeour's thorough dossier on known, suspected, theorized and deserted Death Eaters and high ranking sympathizers. All the info he had just read had given him a lot to think about and he would have to meet with his friends later today to break this whole thing down with them and see what they had all learned from it and if they could provide any more information on the subjects in the dossier.

Getting up and stretching, he had been sitting for far too long and he had been awake for even longer, Harry walked to the meditation spot in his room and sat down in the lotus position on it. He had to think about all he had just read and this was the best way to do so, through meditation. Who knows he may even be able to finally contact Korra and seek her wisdom, experience and advice. However Harry had still made no progress with his spiritual side and he wasn't expecting any sudden progress rights now.

As he was meditating one image from the dossier kept coming back to him, the picture of Sirius's younger brother Regulus. Harry knew he had seen the man recently but he still couldn't quite place it. Suddenly as he was starting some breathing techniques Luna and Ginny had taught him that would help him clear his mind and thus reach a hired level of meditation the realization of where he had seen Regulus came to him and his eyes flew open. Well that and the fact that the breathing technique had actually worked and he had achieved something, albeit something small, through meditation. Ignoring the second realization Harry stood up, made sure the dossier was locked in his wardrobe where no one who shouldn't see it could and hurried out of his room. He had to call Sirius ASAP, if he was right what he had realized could be big for the forces of justice in the impending 2nd Purity War.

 **If you have reached this point in the chapter then I thank you for plowing through it and hope you enjoyed it. Also sorry for the slight cliffhanger after so much text. I am sorry this chapter is so long, dense and pure information with no action but I felt this information was needed and after all the work that has gone into this chapter I am glad that it is finally over and uploaded. Anyway the next chapter will be standard length, this chapter is by far the exception and not the rule. Right now only one other chapter exceeds 10,000 words and that chapter is pure action and no other chapter exceeds 15,000 words. That's it for this marathon of a chapter so as always read, review and enjoy and any questions in reviews or PMs will be answered in next week's chapter and any constructive criticism will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Additional note: Due to the fact that I occasionally have a life chapter 20 will be posted at midnight next Friday, 2 days days earlier than usual, as I will be unable to post next Sunday at the usual time.**

 **Stringdog**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20 on time (a few days early) as always. No questions to answer after last week's mammoth chapter so just sit back and enjoy an averaged length installment in Avatar: The Legend of Harry. Book 1: Purity.**

 **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 20**

Harry hurried to the phone bank room on the top floor of the Air House. One there Harry was glad to notice that the room was empty, it was still the break and most students were at home so thankfully he had the room to himself. At the moment Harry could only trust a few people given what had just happened and the less people knew he was asking after the only known Death Eater to desert the better. While the Air House was unlikely to have many spies, after reading the dossier Harry knew he would have to be careful. It was always best to be safe rather than sorry, his mother had taught him that. Harry thought for a moment trying to think of where his godfather would be at this time of day and decided the most likely spot would be his office in Omashu stadium. Harry knew the private number for by heart. His dad had trained him there from an early age and made sure Harry knew it by heart should he ever need it. Walking over to the farthest phone in the bank Harry picked up the device and making sure he had a view of the door entered the number he knew would reach Sirius.

The phone rang a few times before Harry heard Sirius' familiar voice answer it. "Sirius, Head Coach of the Omashu Ostrich/horses the best probending team in the world, speaking. How did you get this private number? Cos if your that fine lady I met last night I may have been absolutely trashed but I swear I did not give you this number."

"Oh I don't remember how." Harry said with a smile at a typical response from his godfather. "Perhaps it has something to do with being the son of the greatest Ostrich/horse in history."

"That's funny" Sirius said clearly playing along with Harry. "I don't remember having a son though seeing as I have sown my fair share of wild oats so I could have many illegitimate children though I would deny any claims. You however sound like my best friend and slightly worse teammate James' kid. He always did think he was the best on the team when it was really I who cared us in our glory years."

"Well dad did have a few stories that may have been exaggerated like the time he single handedly won the championship with a must win 4 on 1 3rd round knockout. Then again I have seen the film that conclusively shows he was better than whoever the team's waterbender was during the glory days."

"Meh we were basically equal." Sirius grumbled. "Anyway what does the esteemed Avatar want with a lowly Head Coach."

Harry laughed before he replied. "The Head Coach of one of the most historic franchise in probending history, a 2 time league MVP and 6 time Waterbender of the Year in his heyday as a player, the 6th bender in Ostrich/horse history to have his number retired and a onetime Head Coach of the Year after retiring to become the Head Coach. No I would not say that you are a lowly Head Coach, Sirius. Besides you were my godfather before I was discovered to be the Avatar so I should have the right to call you whenever I want."

"True Harry very true." Sirius said. "I do enjoy having my ego inflated by the Avatar though do know that if I am in the company of a lady or multiple ladies I reserve the right to not answer your call."

"Of course I completely understand that should that fantasy happen for you I won't disturb you." Harry said.

"Oh it happens regularly." Sirius replied. "Anyway mind if I use your support of and connection to the Ostrich/horses to help sell tickets."

"You need my help to sell tickets to a team as storied as the Ostrich/horses?" Harry said with genuine incredulity.

"Well no we don't but advertising that the Avatar is the son of one of the legendary Marauders that dominated the league for years would bring in so much more support and fans from all over the world and be a boom to Omashu's economy." Sirius said.

"That's fine Sirius though I am surprised that you haven't done so already." Harry said. "Though I don't work for free so work something out with dad."

"Who says I haven't" Sirius replied with a laugh. "But I haven't yet, at least officially but I will now. Of course I'll talk with the owner and I'm sure we can work something out, not that the Avatar need any cash."

"Good anyway Sirius I did not need to call to discuss the current state of the Ostrich/horses or the state of the Omashu economy." Harry said. "Nor my need for cash."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sirius asked taking a serious tone for the first time in the conversation. "I am assuming it has something to do with the recent news."

"Sort of but not directly involved with the recent actions that occurred last night or this morning." Harry said. "However in regards to the events of last night and this morning I did want to ask what the situation is in the Earth Kingdom after Voldemort and Lucius's announcements. I've been very busy since then and the Imperial State governors don't tend to have the showmanship or grandstanding that Lucius loves nor do they have significant standing in the world to make such a statement to the whole world."

"Unfortunately not good Harry." Sirius replied. "Your father would have a better idea what is going on in Ba Singe Se where King Wu has called an emergency joint session of the Imperial Senate and the House of Citizens to address the crisis that is going on in the Earth Kingdom."

"The King has called an emergency session!" Harry said unable to hide the surprise in his voice. "He hasn't done that since the Governor Gero crisis."

"Yes but again your father would know better I can only give you the general overview of what has happened." Sirius said.

"That works for me." Harry said. "As the Avatar I'll learn more soon enough seeing as I am at the center of this madman's threat."

"Well the State of Omashu has your back." Sirius said. "The Governor officially announced that today that the State of Omashu will support you against an illegitimate madman. The Earth King has backed you as well, he has condemned Voldemort and his Death Eaters as criminals, terrorists and traitors. Well he did that 25 years ago when the last war began but Wu reaffirmed that stance today. Unfortunately four states have seceded from the ISEK and declared their loyalty, support, money, resources and forces to Voldemort."

"Seceded?" Harry asked. "That's unprecedented, not even Governor Gero tried to claim independence, just claimed he was the heir to the legacy of Chin the Conquer and tried to take over the neighboring state to Chin."

"Remember the states do have a lot of autonomy but this hasn't happened before so the legality of a state becoming independent has yet to be questioned." Sirius said. "The ISEK constitution is distinctly devoid of language on this right."

"Let me guess" Harry said. "The Imperial States of Kuei, Skrit, Tor Blinn and Yi are the 4 states that have seceded and joined Voldemort and likely the Northern Water Tribe."

"How did you guess that?" Sirius said apparently genuinely surprised.

"I'll tell you in a moment." Harry said quickly. "What happened in the 4 states."

"The governors of the 4 states all announced that they had seceded from the ISEK almost immediately after Lucius's announcement and each declared themselves rulers for life over their states with full autocratic powers granted to them by their state legislators." Sirius said. "However it would appear that they were planning this for years, possibly as far back as the 1st Purity War. There's no other way they could have made such declarations so swiftly after Lucius unless this was already in the works. The governors have sworn loyalty to Voldemort, erected walls along their borders that are as large and thick as those of Ba Sing Se, they have pardoned all known Death Eaters and benders who have committed crimes against nonbenders and expunged their records saying that their crimes were not crimes at all but justifiable actions against inferior beings. They have voided Imperial and International equality laws as violations of balance, the rights of benders, and the natural order because they rise the weak to the level of the strong at the expense of the strong. Of course we both know this is bullshit. They have imposed harsh laws on nonbenders, similar to what the Northern Water Tribe has passed, that basically takes away all their rights. The biggest problem is that the States of Kuei and Tor Blinn border the United Republic and both have strong national guards. Kuei's is the largest and most powerful while Tor Blinn's ranks 4th I believe. We're pretty sure that the General in charge of the Kuei National Guard is a Death Eater but that has never been proven. They have slowed down all possible transport into the United Republic because we cannot get through or over the states. They have closed the borders to any but pre approved Purists and those who can prove their loyalty to Voldemort. Any citizen of another State or Nation left inside the borders as of last night is trapped there for the foreseeable future and we don't know what the states intend to do with them. Hopefully they will just expelled them but with Voldemort and his Death Eaters that is a slim chance."

"And what of their representatives in Ba Sing Se?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately it would seem that most were forewarned of the plan and got the fuck out of Ba Sing Se before the declarations of independence and support for a totalitarian, egotistical, racist, bigoted, elitist, madman." Sirius said, "6 of the 8 Imperial Senators as well as most of the representative in the House of Citizens successfully fled Ba Sing Se and reached their home states before they could be apprehended. A total of 7 have been arrested, 2 senators and 5 representatives, and transported to the solitary confinement section of the Catacombs Prison Complex and charged with treason and espionage. They face the Imperial death penalty if convicted."

"Good maybe King Wu and the IBI can get some answers from them." Harry said. "What senators?"

"The senior senator from Skrit and the junior senator from Kuei." Sirius said, "One was caught on the train as it passed through the state of Cymru en route to Kuei thanks to the Cymru National Guard and the other as his airship was leaving Ba Sing Se. He must have been delayed leaving but the Senator from Skrit was the chairman of the intelligence committee and was caught with highly classified material in his airship. We are glad that the highest ranking of their representatives was caught."

"Chairman of the Intelligence Committee?" Harry asked, that fit with the Death Eaters and Purists pattern of having high ranking members in power but at least he was caught with the documents.

"Yes it was a surprise" Sirius said. "The IBI has launched an investigation into the Imperial Government to see if there are any spies there. Luckily he is guaranteed a life sentence without parole for his crimes, possibly a death sentence. Anyway you haven't said why you guessed those 4 states without knowing that they were the ones that seceded."

"I was recently granted access to a file written over time by President Scrimgeour back when he was Chief of Police." Harry said. "It details known and suspected Death Eaters and a few prominent Purists and allies to Voldemort. Of the earthbenders who were known or suspected Death Eaters they were linked to those 4 states, as well as one linked to Ba Sing Se and another who was stateless. 2 of the suspects were high ranking officials in Yi and Kuei while 2 known Death Eaters are highly connected to the Tor Blinn and Skrit governments. Though Selwyn was active in Republic City not Tor Blinn prior to his outing as a Death Eater."

"I presume they are General Rowle of Kuei and Governor Goyle of Yi." Sirius said. "They are friends with my family so I am not surprised at all and they are known to hold Purist views. Selwyn and Travers are known Death Eaters and their home states did little to condemn them after they were revealed. Right after Voldemort's announcement I was certain that there would be push back from those 4 states but the levels they went too were unprecedented. Honestly I think they're confident that they will win this time because they aren't facing a fully realized Avatar."

"What were they like during the first war?" Harry asked. "And yes I agree that if I had already mastered all the elements then they may not be this bold but I intend on proving them wrong."

"The same as they are now but they didn't go this far." Sirius said. "They were like the Northern Water Tribe, they supported Voldemort's goals and helped him as best they could but they couldn't openly declare support. After the war they claimed coercion on the part of Voldemort to cover their asses but the whole world knew it was a lie there just wasn't enough evidence to charge any of them. This though is different, they and the Northern Water Tribe must really think they will succeed, likely because the only person who could stop them is you and your not fully trained yet unless you are and haven't announced it. Wait don't tell me James would kill me if you updated me before him. I'm just surprised my dad would be so open about his support now, he has always been careful in the past just in case. That's enough to convince me that Voldemort will strike soon and is supremely confident that they will win."

"Well speaking of your family we have finally gotten to the root of why I called you." Harry said. "Though the update was needed thank you. Is this line secure? After seeing Voldemort hijack a VV wave, something I didn't think was possible, I want to make sure he can't listen into phone calls."

"Of course it is Harry." Sirius said. "Radio may be able to be intercepted, and apparently VV but I think it was something more like a multi frequency broadcast. However the technology to intercept phone calls has yet to be developed and besides the Governor made sure to check them this morning so it should be safe. I predict that there is no chance that Voldemort can overhear us. Again Harry what is this all about and why does it have something to do with my excuse of a family. You know I disowned them years ago and though I haven't told you that disownment got me banished, at the request of my father, from the Northern Water Tribe. Not that I'm complaining mind you I was already in self imposed exile at the time."

"Yeah I just read about that in the file and was surprised you didn't tell me about that fact." Harry said.

"There's not much to talk about it." Sirius said. "It was for the best I hated that fucking place anyway. The attitudes, the elitism, the bigotry it was all too much for me. Besides Omashu is a much better place to live."

"Anyway what I wanted to ask you about was related to where I read that you were banished." Harry said before taking a breathe and asking what he had called his godfather to ask. "I wanted to ask you about your brother Regulus. I know you don't talk about him much but I read in the file that he was a Death Eater who deserted from their ranks."

"Yeah I remember." Sirius said with a sigh, a distinct note of sadness in his voice. "I may not have been close with my idiot brother and I don't miss him but the lack of any evidence on what happened to him is upsetting, I just want to know he's dead so I can close that chapter of my life. Anyway Regulus was more malleable and softer than I was and believed all the racist, bigoted, elitist, purist bullshit my parents sprouted about nonbenders and the need for the preservation of the purity of bending, especially within the noble pureblood families like ours. After I ran away at 17 and disowned them at 18 my father had me banished officially for running away but we all know it was for my views and refusal to accept theirs. Then my father officially named Regulus as his heir. When Regulus was 18, right after he graduated from the Academy, he did what my father was too old for, he joined the Death Eaters. I know this because that was the last time I spoke to my father. He called me with the news and said that Regulus was a true son and noble bender who was loyal to their righteous cause for balance, purity and bender supremacy, well he didn't say the last bit but we know that's what they want, and that I was a blood traitor who was as good as dead to him. Naturally I told the authorities but by the time they acted and indicted Regulus on terrorism charges had been appointed as an attaché to the Ambassador to the Foggy Swamp Tribe. As such held diplomatic immunity that the Tribal Council would not revoke and the indictment was torn up. A year or two later he must have been asked to do something that was too extreme for him and he deserted from the ranks of the Death Eaters. We found out shortly after the Ambassador and Regulus went to the Fire Nation as Lucius's representatives for some probending match. Apparently Regulus didn't make the match and then Voldemort issued a bounty on my brother's head and he was convicted by the Northern Water Tribal Council for treason and sentenced to death in absentia. That was when we knew he had deserted but by the time the Order of the Phoenix had gotten to the Fire Nation to try and bring in Regulus his trail had gone cold and he has never been seen since. For all of his faults and Purist views Regulus wasn't violent and would never go for the extremism that the Death Eaters engaged in to achieve their goals. I know Regulus honestly believed in their philosophy but not in their approach to implanting it. I think he honestly believed that Avatar Korra would see the truth and ensure that all the nations rectified the imbalances that he and other Death Eaters saw in them without the need for violence. Foolish idea but at least it was relatively harmless. After he vanished I don't know what happened to him, hell we only knew he had deserted because of the bounty Voldemort put on his head and the declaration of his treason to the Northern Water Tribe that Lucius announced. It must have been really bad for my father to agree with Lucius on it and thus end his pureblood line, unless he has a young pureblood mistress somewhere which I wouldn't put it past him. I haven't heard anything about him in 15 years and assumed he was dead but I want confirmation. At least he may have done something good in the end. Sorry for the rank Harry but why are you asking about my lost brother?"

"Because I think he may still be alive." Harry said after digesting all Sirius had said. He had let his godfather tell the tale and didn't interrupt him as Harry knew Sirius was still felt something for his brother. "And I think I have seen him recently."

"Really, where?" Sirius said an odd note in his voice that Harry couldn't quite place. "Are you sure? I didn't know you even knew what he looked like."

"He had an official picture in the file." Harry said. "I know it was over 15 years old but I could swear I've seen him."

"I doubt he's changed much in the last 15 years." Sirius said. "Where did you see him? If possible I'd like to talk to him as I may have misjudged him. I always thought he was weak, easily lead and a Purist to the core who would follow the cause but deserting from Voldemort's forces and during the height of the war, well that took balls. I didn't know Regulus had balls."

"Do you know the homeless man who lives in King Bumi Park that surrounds the stadium." Harry said.

"Yeah I know him, or at least of him." Sirius said after a brief pause. "Never got a good look at him though which is odd given how long he has been there. He showed up there what 10, 12 years ago or so by this point. He always seemed to run away whenever I got near as if he didn't want me to see him which I'll admit is a little suspicious. He seemed harmless though so I just let him be. I don't really spend that much time in the park anymore so it's been a while since I really gave the man a thought. No one knows much about him he just appeared one day and never left. Honestly after he started to run away from me I lost interest in helping him. He always seemed alright and the weather in Omashu is mild most of the year. Why what about him?"

"Try and get near him if you can." Harry said. "Using bending if you have too. You will know better than me but I think he may be Regulus. I never really got a good look at him when I tried to help him and his beard didn't help but he always looked a little familiar to me but I couldn't quite place it until I saw his picture today and meditated on it."

"Are you sure Harry?" Sirius said with a hint of skepticism in his voice. "Cos this is major if you are right."

"No I'm not but it is worth checking Sirius." Harry said. "If he is Regulus then the information he could potentially provide could be critical in the impending war. We need all the info we can get on the Death Eaters if we are going to stop them for good this time. If not then it's just a harmless homeless man."

"Alright I'll trust you on this Harry." Sirius said. "May be hard for me to catch him seeing as he has run from me in the past but I didn't earn the nickname Padfoot for no reason. I'll look into this and bending may help because I can recognize Regulus's style. However the homeless man has never shown his ability to bend. Even if it is him I doubt he was trusted with any sensitive information. I am pretty sure Regulus was likely just a junior Death Eater. Anyway how have you been through all this shit Harry. Your mother would kill me then revive me and kill me again, probably several times, if she learned we had spoken and I hadn't asked how you were."

"I'm good Sirius." Harry said with a smile, of course his mother would threaten that to Sirius. "I called her and dad last week and I told them last week I have mastered airbending so it's three elements down only your own element of water left."

"Who's the waterbending master who will be teaching you?" Sirius asked. "Old Master Horace can't still be teaching can he? He used to play favorites and you would have been the jewel of his collection."

"No he left the year before I started." Harry said. "I'm going to be taught by the current Head of the Water House, Master Severus."

"That greasy haired, hooked nose, git who's only wardrobe is pure black robes." Sirius said. "Though I would pay anything to see him in full Foggy Swamp Tribe getup but alas he hasn't ever been seen in it."

"Yeah how did you know that?" Harry asked.

"He went to the Academy with us." Sirius said. "He must be the first Head of House to have been a student. We were all students together in same year back in the early years of the Academy. He was a git then and is a git now. The man hung out with a bunch of Purists, some of who like Rosier, Wilkes, Rabastan and Rodolphus would be proven to be Death Eaters and mass murderers. Severus was never even suspected of activity or of holding Purist views but the man was one of the best waterbenders in the world, of that you can be sure of that. Hailing from the Foggy Swamp Tribe he always had a chip on his shoulder given the nature of that Tribe, its rustic lifestyle and perceived as being the backwoods of the world. He always tries to distance himself from his swampy roots. A word of warning Harry, Severus and James never go along, always competing and trying to one up each other though I never found out why. I admit we weren't nice to him but he replied with interest. He will play favorites Harry and will favor the Purists in his house, especially purebloods from the Northern Water Tribe, and will certainly give you a hard time because of your father."

"That's good to know Sirius I'll keep that in mind." Harry said. "I am looking forward to moving to the Water House in a few days and finally learning waterbending."

"And does this have anything to do with a smoking hot ginger water princess living nearby." Sirius said, "And those ice walls can easily be thickened so that you can't hear an screaming, if she is a screamer that is. Plus the coolness of the dorm encourages naked cuddling to gain warmth."

"It doesn't hurt that Ginny is nearby but so is my best friend and her brother Ron." Harry said with a laugh. "I am not going to bother asking how you know that. Have you been talking to Luna again though, she tends to have a very blunt and very dirty mind. You know what don't answer that I don't want to know especially if you have been giving her tips, or vice versa. Having them near me will help with my learning. The masters can only teach me so much after all. My friends know how I learn better than any of the masters and thus can help just as much. Ron is the best combat waterbender in the Academy so he will really supplement the teachings of Severus. Ginny will be able to help with the spiritual side of not just waterbending but bending and the world in general and that's something I really struggle with."

"Good idea Harry" Sirius said, "I take it you used your other friends for fire and airbending. And yes I have been talking to Luna and giving her tips for what to do with Ron in the Water House."

"Of course." Harry said deciding to ignore the Luna line. "I always train hard and try to master my elements or their sub-bending arts as fast as possible. Then the Voldemort Threat emerged and has now increased exponentially. Then there is the likely future threat of the other intolerant, dictatorial, delusional nutcase in the world that is Hermione and the Enlightened. So I felt it was best to learn everything as fast as possible so I can be at my fullest potential as soon as possible seeing as an attack is imminent. Plus we can always use the practice for the upcoming tournament."

"You ready to win it again?" Sirius asked.

"Does a platypus bear shit in the woods." Harry replied with a laugh.

Sirius laughed on the other end of the line at Harry's comment. "Good boy Harry. Another year another dominant tournament win."

"Of course" Harry replied. "We haven't faced a real challenge all tournament all year and our last practice session we developed a few moves that will be totally unexpected. Plus Draco and his cronies are banned because they cheated last year and they were our main threat not because of skill but because they would cheat even harder. Our semifinal match is the first night of the semester."

"Who are you facing?" Sirius asked.

"The Pranksters, or at least that's what they call themselves." Harry said. "They're Fred and George's team, Ron's elder, identical twin brothers who are in their 6th year here. In fact of their team are 6th year students. They have a reputation for trickery, skirting the rules, and inventive tactics and they are skilled enough to pull it off. They also like to spy on other teams and sometimes prank team members who have a weaker replacement. They will be our biggest threat but we are ready for them."

"Damn that's going to be a good match." Sirius said. "I was hoping to scout that team, especially their airbender Alicia and earthbender Angelina who could be good reserves and future stars for us when they graduate. Fred and George would have been good too but we know they have no desire to go pro. However given the current situation travel to the United Republic is highly unadvised. Besides the league is temporarily suspended because there are teams in all 4 states that have declared support for Voldemort and two more in the Northern Water Tribe and as such the season can't continue until the situation is sorted out. However that is not your concern I'm simply venting my frustrations at the league being suspended so I have jack shit to do right now. Well now that Voldemort is back I will return to the Order of the Phoenix once I have checked out the homeless man and can figure out how to get to Ba Sing Se and meet up with James."

"I understand why they have done that but it will give you time to train the current team." Harry said. "If you can find the time that is given the current global threat. As for Fred and George they still want to open a joke shop in Republic City's high end Diagon Alley. Anyway Sirius I have to go, duty calls, I just wanted to let you know about my theories on Regulus and find out about the state in the Earth Kingdom following all the events of the last 12 or so hours. Being the Avatar is a 24/7 job after all."

"Ok stay safe Harry" Sirius said. "I'll look into that homeless man for you today. Call me tomorrow if you find the time and I'll let you know about what I find out."

"Thank you Sirius." Harry said before he hung up and left the phone room.

Harry headed back down to his room to get his copy of the dossier. Then Harry had to find Luna and get her to tell the others through spirit projection to meet him in his old room in the Earth House in a few hours. They had to discus and break down all they had learned so far and what the next step was that they needed to take. Sleep would still have to wait, at least for a few more hours.

 **There's still a few chapters until I reveal anything about whether or not Regulus is alive so y'all just have to wait. No real explanations needed for this chapter so I will keep this section brief. As usual read, review, enjoy and any useful reviews and/or PMs will be listened to and questions will be answered in 9 days time when chapter 21 is released at the usual time next Sunday at midnight. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 is here on time as always. No questions to answer in this note so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.**

 ** **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 21**

Harry headed across campus with his copy of the Death Eater dossier to his original dorm in the Earth House. Once there Harry made sure that the visitor's entrance to the dorm, a simple elevator in a small building above the underground dorm complex, was working before he earthbent himself in through the earthbender's entrance that he had used during his first 3 years at the Academy. While the visitor's entrance could be used by the earthbenders to access the dorm many preferred the practice of earthbending to get into the dorm as Harry had just done. Once in his old dorm Harry proceeded to his original room for the year in the 4th year section.

When he entered his room Harry looked around. It hadn't changed since he left it months ago to begin his Avatar training in the other dorms. His closet was still full of his Earth Kingdom clothes, the bed neatly made, the desk empty and the whole room clean of trash. Harry kept most of his things here as he didn't need much in the other dorms and only came back here during breaks between semesters. Harry went to the wardrobe to change out of the ridiculous glider suit he had worn while residing in the Air House, even after mastering the use of a glider staff, and changed into his traditional earth clothes.

Harry donned a pair of forest green loose plants and a matching vest trimmed in silver with a silver crest of the Imperial State of Omashu stitched on the left breast. Under the sleeveless vest Harry wore a steel colored shirt. He finished off the outfit with black belt with a steel buckle in the shape of the Earth Kingdom emblem and his now signature green headband to keep his long hair out of eyes. Harry had decided to forgo his boots so he could use his seismic sense at a moment's notice. Harry put his swords and metal spools on the desk and waited for his friends. They had chosen his dorm in the Earth House as they knew the walls were thick enough to prevent people from overhearing them. Plus with Harry's seismic sense they would know if someone was approaching the room and/or trying to listen in.

In short order the rest of Team Avatar arrived in Harry's room. They all looked as exhausted as he felt but determined given all that had happened. It was clear that they had all spent the time awake studying their copies of the dossier. Soon they were all sitting in a circle. Ginny sat next to Harry on his bed, her hand on his thigh, Ron had turned Harry's desk chair around and was sitting in it with Luna sitting on the floor her back leaning against his legs, her head on his knee. This was them being cute which was certainly a lot better than them making out in the most public way possible. Neville closed up the circle sitting on an earth stool that Harry had pulled up, his back to the door.

"Well were shall we begin?" Harry asked his friends once they were all gathered. "A lot of fucked up shit has just happened and we need to make sure that Team Avatar is ready for the inevitable war."

"Well the first thing we should decided is how do we handle this threat." Ron said. "We know the threat is credible, there's no doubt about that, but what should we do about it?"

"In what sense?" Neville asked.

"Well do we face it head on right now, go after the Death Eaters seeing as we know we can defeat some of them after they attempted to capture us a few months ago." Ron said. "Or we wait until we talk to the war council and find out the whole global situation or do we just wait until Voldemort launches his inevitable attack."

"Well we can't go after them until after Harry has mastered waterbending." Ginny said squeezing his leg. "We need to make sure Harry is at his best for an enemy like Voldemort and being able to waterbend will be key against a bloodbender. Harry will need waterbending to have a chance at defending against a bloodbender."

"I agree." Harry said taking her hand. "I still need to learn waterbending to become a fully realized Avatar and as you pointed out I will need it for when I face Voldemort and his bloodbending."

"That is especially true when our enemy is the most talented waterbender in history who has not only unlocked skills in bloodbending that have been lost for decades and mastered by only 3 before him but has also created a whole new bloodbending move that is absolutely vile." Luna added not raising her head from Ron's leg. "Voldemort is unlike any foe any Avatar has been forced to face in history with the only possible exception being Amon."

"True." Ron said. "Luna's right the skills of Voldemort, while evil and unconscionable, are too great for Harry to handle without being a fully realized Avatar with access to Korra's abilities and knowledge and she is the only known waterbender to break his blood hold. Aang had to enter the Avatar State to defeat Yakone, Korra while a master and natural waterbender could not break Amon's hold until she mastered airbending, her last element. Though no matter how much I research I cannot find any accounts on how Korra broke Voldemort's blood grip in the final battle. All I can find is that they fought for a while before he managed to get a solid hold of her where only the two of them were at the time. After she defeated him she was barely conscious from then until she died a month later."

"So it's agreed then." Harry said ignoring Ron's digression on Korra. "We aren't going to go after the Death Eaters because as skilled as we are we can't handle Voldemort or the gathered Death Eaters right now. One on one we can go toe to toe with any of the Death Eaters but 5 against at least 11, up too 25 or higher including high ranking Purists and sympathizers well we won't stand a chance. Therefore we will wait until after I have mastered waterbending or until I am forced into the confrontation by an attack from Voldemort, whichever comes first. There is no point in going after him when I am not ready. Best Voldemort come to me if he wants a fight and best to be ready when that inevitable confrontation comes."

"And if they do attack Republic City and likely the Academy before Harry has mastered water?" Neville asked.

"Then we do what past Avatars have done in situations like this." Harry said. "We flee. There is no shame in it. It is not cowardice to run when the odds are against you. Remember I am too valuable to be caught. Remember Aang and his team fled Ba Sing Se after the betrayal of the Dai Lee and again they fled from the Fire Nation Capital after the failed invasion on the day of black sun. Actually Aang was almost constantly on the run but then again the world had been at war for 100 years back then. Korra did so as well. Firstly after Amon took Republic City and again after she was defeat by Kuvira before the annexation of Zaofu. I know it's not right to leave while others pay the price but at times its best for the world that the Avatar remain free for a counter attack. Without the Avatar the world is lost."

"It's a wise strategy." Ron said nodding. "And one that we must plan for. Should it happen Ginny and I can finish Harry's training."

"You two will have to do that soon anyway." Harry said. "I just spoke with Sirius and he said Severus is a right vindictive bastard who may have it in for me because of my father and likely be a less than enthusiastic teacher. Also he apparently favors purebloods from the Northern Water Tribe who hold purist views."

"Yeah Severus has always favored the purists pureblood students from the North." Ron said this time shaking his head. "Several are children of suspected Death Eaters from that dossier. He fucked Ginny and me by not acknowledging our mastery of water for months after we were clearly masters. Despite proving I'm the best in the year at the combat aspect of waterbending he still favors Draco as the best in the year. As much of an asshole and racist bastard that Draco is he's not a bad bender."

"Of course we'll help you." Ginny said. "Don't worry we'll have to anyway because that asshole doesn't think highly of Southern Waterbending Style, or even his native Foggy Swamp Style and sees mastery of the Northern Water style as the only way to be a master waterbender. We had to get the other masters in both the Water House and the other houses to force Severus to recognize us as masters and he's never forgiven us for that."

"Yeah we'll teach you our style." Ron said. "But yeah expect him to be a vindictive bastard to you."

"With you two in my corner I'm not worried at all for the quality of my teachers." Harry said smiling. "Though what I am worried about is that I've not yet had a problem with any element so I'm nervous about water as it may be that element I struggle with just as Aang struggled with earth and Korra with air."

"You'll be fine Harry." Ron said.

"Anyway are we forgetting the fact that Harry just spoke to Stubby." Luna said excitedly. "What did he want?"

"Luna don't call him Stubby" Harry said with a sigh. "That was a onetime thing that dad talked him into and he seriously regrets it."

"I'm sure Bubba doesn't regret it." Luna said with a smile and a wink to no one in particular.

"It's still a great story though." Ginny said with a laugh.

"One we can ask him about again another time." Harry said trying to get back on topic. "I called him because I had a question about his brother after I saw him in the dossier."

"Regulus?" Neville asked. "The last entry in the Death Eater section of the dossier, the one who deserted from their ranks 15 years."

"Yeah him" Harry said. "I had a few questions about him that I had to ask Sirius cos I'm sure I saw him living as a homeless man in King Bumi Park in Omashu."

"Really? Are you sure?" Ron asked. "Cos that could be big. Regulus must know he is wanted and his only choice for a safe and secure life would be to cooperate with us."

"It could be." Harry said. "I'm not 100% sure that that it is him. All I know is that a bearded, skinny, homeless man arrived in King Bumi Park about 12 years ago and hasn't left since. Every time I have seen him up close he looks a little like Sirius but I haven't gotten a good long look as the man keeps to himself most of the time. Sirius doesn't believe that Regulus would be a great help to us as he was a junior member who balked when he realized how truly evil Voldemort was, well still is. Regulus was just a Purist who believed in those ideals but never believed violence was the way to achieving them, rather that the world would see the truth on its own or with the aid of Avatar Korra. We know that that would never happen. However I agree any little help with this war would be useful so we need to check out this lead. That is if the man really is Regulus."

"I'd say." Ginny said. "Any edge would be useful in this war."

"Will Sirius check this out for you?" Neville asked.

"He will check it out for us today." Harry answered. "Hopefully we will know by tomorrow. Besides the probending league has been suspended because of the emerging conflict and that 6 teams exist in traitorous nations or states."

"Good." Ron said. "Wait did you get some information from Sirius on the situation in the Earth Kingdom. Have some of the states sided with Voldemort?"

"Yeah and it's not good in the Earth Kingdom. The news just slipped under the radar because of the entire Northern Water Tribe effectively declaring war on the world by pledging the entire nation to Voldemort and his evil cause." Harry said. "Four of the states have not only made the unprecedented move of declaring independence from the ISEK but also sworn their allegiance, support, resources and forces to Voldemort. The Imperial States of Kuei, Tor Blinn, Skrit, and Yi. All four are notoriously conservative states with purist policies that have until now skirted the line on equality. However with their announcement they have voided those laws and gone full discrimination by classifying nonbenders as less than citizens, less than people. It's as bad as expected apparently and all 4 states have walled themselves off from the rest of the Kingdom."

"Wait I've heard of those 4 states and recently." Ron said. "All 4 states were mentioned in Scrimgeour's dossier. They all have prominent officials or citizens who are either known or at least suspected to be Death Eaters."

"Yup" Harry said. "Goyle Sr. is the fucking Governor of Yi though he's no doubt a puppet because if he's anything like his son then a sack of rocks is smarter than him. Rowle is the General in command of the Kuei National Guard, the armed forces of Kuei, and the son of the longtime governor of the state."

"Isn't Travers's father also an incumbent governor?" Luna asked.

"No he was the Governor of Skrit but not anymore." Harry said finally remembering his father's rant on Skrit politics. "What the dossier is missing is that Travers's father was indicted by the IBI 5 years ago and removed from office by Royal Prerogative, the only known case. Wu used his royal powers because his own government didn't believe the governor had done anything wrong, which is understandable given the nature of Skrit as almost all the state reps and senators have some or all of the purist, bender supremacy views. The IBI charged Traver's father with multiple abuses of power, violations of the Imperial Equality Act and violations of the Imperial Voter Rights act. From what dad told me he took a plea deal of 25 years in the Catacombs Prison Complex to avoid a life sentence."

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked. "It wasn't mentioned in the dossier at all."

"Dad told me of it." Harry said. "Back when he was just starting to get into politics. It was a cautionary tale, one of several, of how power can corrupt a person and lead to discrimination, violence and in the end prison. Travers's father was clearly a brutal purist with sympathies to Voldemort and his cause but I doubt he was a Death Eater, likely sent his son to be one as he would be younger and thus longer tenured in a position of power for Voldemort, that's why I think he wasn't in the file. Unfortunately because of the plea deal the IBI ended their investigation into Skrit and left the lieutenant governor, who was likely groomed to be Travers's father's successor after Travers was forced to flee, as the new governor and he's just as staunch a purist as any so there was no real change in the state."

"Yeah I noticed that trend of powerful and well connected positions held by known or suspected Death Eaters as I read the dossier." Ron said. "Almost all in fact except for a few of the airbenders and that Jugson thug."

"Yeah that was odd that they were all well connected excluding the airbenders." Luna said. "I speculated that they were recruited for their bending. Airbenders are the least common benders and given our philosophy the hardest to turn than any of the other elements. We value freedom and non violence so becoming killers for a cause that enslaves others and discriminates against people just because they can't bend or if they can then because their parents can't bend thus making them impure. Their views are just not in consort with our philosophy."

"Makes sense" Ron said thoughtfully. "Any airbender, especially one who knows of the inner workings of the Air Nation, would be exceedingly valuable purely based on their elemental value. That would be enough to grant them Death Eater status."

"Crouch was an exception." Harry said. "We knew of him after the arrest but dad once told me of his father's ambition and that he fell from grace 12 years or so ago cos of his son but never specified until we found out a few months back. Given what I've heard of Crouch I'm not surprised his son was radicalized, he never knew his father because of the man's ambition and needed a family."

"Given his status as an airbender and desire for a family that cared for him it wouldn't have been hard for them to turn him to their fucked up cause." Neville said a note of anger in his voice which didn't surprise Harry one bit. "As a rare airbender born post Harmonic Convergence and not to an airbender his ego would already be huge and then being told he's special, valuable and vital and with no experience of Air Nomad philosophy would have made him an easy target to sway to their cause."

"Are you ok Neville?" Ron asked clearly picking up on the anger in Neville's voice that Harry had when he had been talking about one of the cruel, evil, bastards who had raped and murdered his parents.

"I'm fine Ron thanks for asking." Neville said, "This has motivated me to help in any way I can. I want to see that those bastards are once again caught and locked up where they can't harm another person again. I've always known who the killers were and that Bellatrix had escaped 13 years ago before we caught that rabid bitch again."

"Good Neville use that motivation for when we take them just don't be blinded by hate." Harry said. "Anyway what do we know about the others in the dossier, do any of you know about them, Death Eaters or sympathizers, from other sources. As for Jugson Ron I suspect that his money and devotion to the cause is what lead to his status as a Death Eater."

"I've heard of the Carrow twins before." Luna said. "They grew up in the Western Air Temple with my parents back when they were kids. They were a few years older than my parents but their reputation was notorious even back then. Both were cruel, narcissistic, arrogant, elitist and sadistic. Also a little too close for siblings if you ask dad but I didn't. They felt that they were superior to others because they were some of the few airbenders in the world. While our philosophy preaches non violence and all that we cannot control nature and some people are just born sociopaths and those twins were. Even in the Air Nation there are a few bad apples. They kept pushing the limits with what they could get away with, stuff like bullying, assaults, petty theft, animal cruelty even a few fires until that fateful accident."

"Yeah what happened there the file was a little vague on that." Ginny said.

"Well even those who were at the Western Air Temple that day don't know what really happened." Luna said. "My dad said that it was a routine practice session when the gliders of the two students with the Carrows failed."

"No glider suits?" Harry asked.

"No it was a glider staff training session." Luna said. "The Council of the Western Air Temple Elders thought it was sabotage but the gliders were so badly damaged that they couldn't determine if it was sabotage or not. Without that they couldn't prove that the Carrows were behind it but as they didn't help the two other students that was enough for the masters to finally expel them from the Air Nation for negligence. As they weren't masters they were banned from ever tattooing themselves or being considered masters by the Air Nation. Tattooing themselves as masters and calling themselves masters is not only supremely arrogant but also sacrilege at the highest level."

"What about the other airbenders?" Harry asked. "As we discussed earlier they're the ones who don't have high official profile."

"I knew of Quirrell from when he was a teacher here." Luna said. "But he left after my first year. It was a shame as he was a nice guy but he was too nervous and timid to be a teacher. I can see him being swayed by the power and confidence of being a member of Voldemort's Death Eaters. Likely it was his knowledge of the Academy and Air Temple Island that helped get him status as a Death Eater. As for the others I've heard little to nothing of them. Mulciber was never part of the Air Nation so I can't say anything about him and Gibbon was a complete unknown until I read the dossier. Though it is not uncommon for someone to be trained in an Air Temple then go nomad and never be heard of again and subsequently forgotten by all. As for Dolohov his manhunt was big news in the Air Nation as he was a gifted and seasoned master well on his was to being the Head of the Eastern Air Temple ruling Council of Elders in a few decades until he was reviled as a traitor to the Air Nation and expelled in absentia. Unfortunately his trail went cold early on. Anyway what about you Ron are you ok? Dolohov did kill your uncles after all."

"I'm fine Luna thanks for asking babe." Ron said stroking his girlfriend's hair. "But they died before I was born so I never knew them and don't miss them. Their deaths were a surprise and it was a few years before we even knew they murdered and by that point the killer was long gone. I didn't even know it was Dolohov who killed them until he was caught a few months ago."

"Mhmm that feels good and is getting me a little wet." Luna said closing her eyes and leaning back into Ron clearly enjoying it.

"What about the Northern Water Tribe members in the file?" Neville asked the ginger siblings clearly ignoring Luna's comments. "I couldn't help but notice all but one of the known and suspected waterbenders were from the Northern Water Tribe and the one exception was from the Foggy Swamp Tribe who favors the North."

"I would guess that's cos of the history of the Southern Water Tribe and our mentality." Ginny said. "Sure we have a few bad apples and known purists but they have no voice. We were founded as a resistance and break from the elitism, traditions and sexism of the Northern Water Tribe millennia ago to be a more equal and tolerant tribe, effectively nation though we did not achieve that status until Harmonic Convergence. Though admittedly the concept of purity is much more recent concept. Also remember we were decimated and our bending style almost extinguished by the Fire Nation during the 100 year war and had to be rebuilt. We had so few benders that they always worked with the nonbenders, hell until Tonraq we never had a chief who was a bender and still to this day we have the highest ration of nonbenders to benders of any nation in the world. Even a majority of our tribal council, 4 out of 7, are nonbenders."

"We've always held equality in the highest regard." Ron said. "When you are reduced to almost nothing as we were by Sozin and Azulon we were if forces a strong sense of unity among us. The North has never faced such hardships and over the millennia they became traditionalist and conservative and ever since the end of Unalaq they have become more purist. The rise of Lucius and his tribal council has greatly enhanced all of those features and added an element of class with full nobility, though only benders are entitled to that rank. All the suspected or known Death Eaters from the Northern Water Tribe, including the earthbender Rabastan, are rich, members of the nobility, elitist, purists to the point of arranged marriages and believe benders are superior to nonbenders. Pretty much anyone who isn't them is a second class citizen in the North and that was before today's announcement. Since Lucius ascended to the throne of the Northern Water Tribe those southerners with similar mentalities, some of who have tried to change dad's mind on it, have migrated to the North to be with what they call the true Water Tribe."

"What about Severus?" Harry asked. "What do you know of him that we haven't already discussed."

"Other than was we spoke about early nothing." Ginny said. "He comes from the Foggy Swamp Tribe though it wasn't until the dossier did I realize he was their Crown Prince. I like the Foggy Swamp Tribe they're simple rustic folk. They don't care about status or anything really so likely Severus simply resented that he came from them and found acceptance in the Northern Water Tribe when he was at the Academy. What about the firebenders Neville? What do you know of them?"

"All of their names are known in the nobility of the Fire Nation." Neville said. "They were some of the few people in history to ever be kicked out of the Fire Assembly and stripped of their ranks and titles. Rosier and Wilkes are well know and still talked about in the circles my gran travels in because of the brutality of their confrontation with authorities. I believe, but don't quote me on it, that General Moody was in charge of the team that was sent to arrest them and was the sole survivor of the confrontation. Karkaroff's cooperation was unknown likely to protect his identity but his arrest was a scandal that gran still talks about. The Headmaster of the Royal Fire School System being arrested for terrorism, committing treason and being a Death Eater was a scandal that rocked the RFS System and one it still haven't fully recovered from. Only Crabbe Sr. avoided being outed as a Death Eater but his arrest and sentence for crimes against the FNEA was news when it happened though it was forgotten after one news cycle. It was good of Firelord Iroh to take that stance against someone one who was blatantly ignoring the law. There hasn't been an issue since. It also didn't help Crabbe that two of the oldest, most influential and closest supporters to Iroh are nonbender noble families who supported his decision."

"And what of Rookwood?" Ron asked.

"He was stripped of his right to inherit his father's title." Neville said. "But he never served on the Fire Assemble as his father was alive until 7 years ago. It was his father who ensured Rookwood got the classified jobs that he did to so likely for Voldemort though the father was only a known purist. I only really found out about Rookwood after asking gran about it after we helped arrest him a few months ago."

"How did Crabbe become successful though?" Harry asked. "I remember his son from my time in the Fire House and from our fights with Draco's team in the tournament. All brawn and no brain."

"The man isn't much brighter than the boy." Neville said, "He was always in the news for violating the FNEA until Iroh finally made an example of him by stripping him of his title, position and holdings and sent him to the most notorious prison in the nation. He's lost all of his power in the Fire Nation and I wouldn't be surprised if he was the first to defect from the Fire Nation for the Northern Water Tribe because he will never win is legal battle to get his property and rank back, once convicted by the Firelord there's no going returning those privileges."

"Well now that we've discussed the dossier on Death Eaters what about the Purists at the end?" Harry asked moving the discussion forward. "What do we know about them."

"Nothing other than that Narcissa is the Head Healer of Northern Water Tribe and doesn't deserve the title." Ron said. "My mom knows the middle of the three sisters, Andromeda, and she's the best healer from the Northern Water Tribe but she left the Tribe because of Lucius's politics."

"We do know that Narcissa has always seen herself as above the nonbenders and even the commoners or peasants as she calls them. She also sees the entire South as peasants as well." Ginny said with a note of disgust in her voice. "As the Queen of the North she views herself as superior to all but her husband. Other than that we know little about her. The North has never been big on highlighting the profiles of prominent female members of the Tribe."

"And the last 3 were all from the United Republic and none of us know the officials here well at all, especially when former President Fudge was a pompous incompetent ass." Luna said. "I assume we've all heard of the Unified Triad but they don't exactly teach students about organized crime in Republic City."

"Ok good well on that note Ron have you had a chance to speak to your dad about what is going on in the South?" Harry asked. "It must be chaos there after Lucius's threat of war."

"Not yet." Ron said. "I am going to call when I get back to my dorm."

"And I am going to meditate into the spirit world and see what I can gleam from the portals." Ginny added. "Then we can bring up what we know at the war council."

"Ok good and I should know about Regulus by then so at least we have a plan going forward." Harry said. "Now let's go get some food I'm starving and then regroup tomorrow to talk about the upcoming council meeting and the semester as a whole. That is if any of us are awake cos I feel like I could sleep for a year after all that has just happened."

"Agreed" Ginny said.

"I can think of one more person I'd like to do before I sleep but I will have to settle for one of my toys as a surrogate tonight." Luna said getting up and giving Ron a kiss.

With that they all got up, ignored Luna and left the dorm to finally get some food. There was still so much to do and Harry was worried for Ron and Ginny's family after Lucius's declaration earlier. Hopefully his hunch about Regulus would pan out and something good would come out of all this.

 **Nothing to note here so as usual any questions in PMs or reviews will be answered at the start of the next chapter which will be uploaded at the usual time while any constructive messages will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is chapter 22 on time as always. Two questions to address from last weeks reviews. The first asked when Harry will meet Korra and the answer is chapter 39 so still a few months off sorry. The second question was if I would have Team Avatar go back in time to meet Korra and her team and the answer to that is I won't. My reasoning is that I just don't do time travel fanfics because they are really hard to do right and I am not a good enough writer to write one. However there will be a seen of sorts in Book 2 but that's all I shall give away right now. Anyway sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.**

 ** **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence and references to rape.****

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 22**

After the debrief and a much needed dinner at the Union Café filled with nothing but small talk Ron and Ginny returned to the Water House. Ron didn't like leaving Luna but he needed to talk to his dad and his girlfriend needed to sleep. Ron had read the dossier as soon as he had returned to his room after the meeting with Jinora earlier and had committed to memory as much of it as possible. Of course he would look at it again and again but still it was good to know everything up front.

He was not surprised at all that almost the entire Northern Water Tribal Council was in the dossier or that the nation had produced the most known or suspected Death Eaters. The North had been fucked up for years, ever since Lucius had taken power and consolidated it through the "accidents" the dossier noted. It was going to be a pleasure to take them down if/when the time came. Hopefully his dad and the Southern Tribal Council would step in and select a new Chief and an acceptable council to return the North back to a respectable nation.

The Water House was located in the bay of the Academy. Korra had decided to establish the Academy on a sliver of land in the southern part of the United Republic in a bay near the base of a small mountain range. She had felt that it was a great place as it incorporated three of the 4 elements in one convenient place. The 4th, fire, being an element that could be created by its benders did not need to be present and was too dangerous anyway. The fresh supply of water was ideal as it was the hardest element for benders to live near, other than fire but again fire was very different from the other elements.

The bay was named Katara Cove after Avatar Aang's wife and the restorer of waterbending to the Southern Water Tribe and the Southern Style of waterbending. She had also been one of Korra's heroes and her mentor in healing. The rich, noble, elitist assholes of the Northern Water Tribe had been opposed to an Avatar from the Southern Water Tribe naming the bay after a fellow countrywoman who was a mudblood, their words, and not a noble pureblood bender from the North who knew about purity and that benders should be superior to nonbenders. They had tried to name it after Sirius's still living (at the time) mother and Head Healer of the Northern Water Tribe, Walburga. However the Heads of House and High Chair Bolin sided with Korra. Seeing as the 1st Purity War began 2 years after the Academy was founded it was no wonder that they had made this attempt.

It hadn't been hard for Korra to win the argument given all that Katara had contributed to the world and to teaching as she had been the best healer in the world. By contrast Walburga was just a mean, racist, bigoted, elitist bitch who hated nonbenders and only cared about purity and putting nonbenders in their proper place beneath benders. Now the bay housed the Academy's waterbenders.

As water was the only element with benders from multiple nations there were occasional problems between waterbenders from different tribes, especially between the North and the other 2. People like Draco saw the Foggy Swamp Tribesmen as yokels and rednecks while the southerners were traitors and peasants. The elite of the North, like Crown Prince Draco, saw the Northern Water Tribe as the only truly autonomous water nation and the others merely colonies. After the announcement Ron knew exactly where Draco got the idea from, the same place he got all his ideas from, his fucked up father.

The Water House itself was made up of a series of thick floating icebergs tethered to the bay. They were connected by a series of elaborate bridges in a style found exclusively in the Northern Water Tribe. All the buildings were made of ice from the grand buildings that served as the dorms and the Abraxas Banquet Hall, the funds donated by and named after Lucius's father, to the smaller ones that were for classes, spirit training, the cafeteria and gyms. The buildings themselves were a mix of Northern and Southern architectural styles with several of the smaller buildings, mainly the spirit training huts, were modeled after the huts the swampbenders made and lived in.

Ron and Ginny headed to the 5 story building that housed the 4th and 5th year waterbenders, 2 floors for each and the 1st floor for the common room, study rooms and the phone room. Soon Harry would be moving into the dorm in a few days, into the room next door to Ron's. The dorm and Water House as a whole may be made of ice but given the outside air temperature of the area the Academy was located in it wasn't too bad and the rooms well stocked for warms. Still the Academy had to hire a team of waterbenders every few months to maintain the Water House but it was seen a necessary expense to maintain the culture of the various Water Tribes.

Once in the dorm Ron and Ginny split up. Ginny was going to return to her room to meditate into the spirit world and learn what she could from the activity around the polar portals while Ron stayed on the 1st floor to use the phone bank. Ron walked to the phone room and checked to see if anyone else was there. There wasn't given the break but what Ron had to talk about needed to be private so when he got to the phone furthest from the door he waterbent the ice up from the floor around him to cut himself off from the world and made it thick enough to block out sound but transparent enough that he could see if anyone else entered the room. They would just appear to him as an amorphous blob but it was still useful. He wouldn't be overheard now. Picking up the phone he dialed his dad's private office number in the Southern Water Tribal Palace and hoped that he was right in assuming that his dad would be there to coordinate the defense of their home and way of life from those who would wish to destroy it.

"Who dares to call me right now." Chief Arthur said in an angry but exhausted tone. "Now is really not the time for me to be talking to anyone who isn't one of my advisors or senior military officers."

"Dad calm down and think for a moment your going to have to have a clear mind for what we are facing." Ron said calmly reassuring his father. "Remember this is you private office line that only your family, other world leaders and the Tribal Council have access too so only someone who could call you at this number would call you."

"Ron my boy I'm sorry things have just been really hectic right now down here after Lucius's expected betrayal and declaration of war following Voldemort's announcement." Arthur said.

"I know dad that's why I'm calling you." Ron said. "We know all that has happened today and Harry and I wanted to make sure you were ok and were taking preventative measures against Lucius."

"We have already begun taking measures." Arthur said. "Lucius's biggest mistake was announcing his plans to subjugate us to the will of the North again and thus letting us know of his plans. His arrogance and narcissism has allowed us to get ready. However Ron you know these lines could be compromised so I don't know what I should tell you."

"Harry spoke to Sirius earlier and confirmed the lines are clear." Ron said. "Besides this is a secure phone line not a radio wave so there is no known way to overhear a call. Plus we will be at the war council when it meets in a few days so we'll know then anyway. I heard you can't attend and instead Bill will be there representing you."

"Correct due to the current situation here I cannot leave the Southern Water Tribe." Arthur said. "I need to be here for our people, it is what a good Chief does. Bill is already in Republic City so it makes the most sense that he be at the meeting."

"Yes I heard you had finally allowed him to be the Ambassador to the United Republic." Ron said.

"Yes I finally gave into his lobbying and gave him the role a few months ago." Arthur said. "Though I'm sure the only reason why he wanted the post was because of some airbender he's fallen for when she was an attache to the Air Nation Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe."

"Sounds like Bill." Ron said with a laugh already knowing that story to be at least partially true. "So what is the plan for defense dad? We have to defend the Southern Spirit Portal as that is almost certainly going to be their point of attack."

"It is and we have taken measures to protect it." Arthur said. "Your grandfather Septimus developed this plan years ago back when he was Chief just in case of this eventuality. As we speak waterbenders are building an ice dome around the portal to trap, capture and if necessary kill the forces of the Northern Water Tribe should they try to attack through the portal. In addition we have some of the spirit healers meditating into the spirit world around the portals for an advanced warning system. Ideally we would like to get some earthbenders down from the Whale Tail Island and add defensive positions within the Spirit World but unlike our enemies to the North we will respect the international treaty signed by all nations, including the Northern Water Tribe, banning any military action and especially any military bending within the spirit world. The only exception is meditating into the spirit world. Of course someone who just denounced international equality laws won't give two shits about this treaty but that's what makes us better than them, we respect rightful laws."

"An excellent plan and tactic dad." Ron said agreeing with his father's assessment. "If they attack they will be surprised. But what of the Navy and the nautical border."

"Good question I've taught you well in the field of tactics." Arthur said and Ron could hear the smile in his dad's voice. "Always cover all your bases. I have already dispatched the Navy to the nautical border to patrol it and keep an eye for the Northern Water Tribe in case they send their fleet. I can't offer aid the United Republic given the threat of Lucius and the North."

"Yes about that threat." Ron said. "What do you think of his threat and request for an uprising in the South."

"It was an expected betrayal." Arthur said. "We have known for years that he wanted to reconquer us and has only begrudgingly accepted our right to exist because the rest of the world recognized us as a sovereign nation. We have caught several of his spies over the years trying to subvert us. We have had plans in place for just such an occasion. We will not let them take everything we hold dear."

"Any attempted uprising that Lucius wanted?" Ron asked being a little more specific this time.

"A few troublemakers have tried to claim that we should be united under the glorious and tolerant views of the North." Arthur said scornfully. "They have been detained for questions and will at least be banished for their actions but will only face prison for treason if the investigation finds it. They may be Purists and Death Eater sympathizers but they have due process rights nonetheless."

"Ok good. We know the rest of the world will side with us." Ron said before asking. "Who is commanding the fleet?"

"Admiral Podmore" Arthur said. "He's not the Fleet Admiral of the Southern Water Tribe but I need the Fleet Admiral with me in the situation room in the palace. Podmore is a good Admiral though and will do the job well."

"Good you seem to have made sure all avenues are covered." Ron said.

"Yes but right now its just nervous tension waiting for Lucius to make his move." Arthur said. "Tensions haven't been this high since the Unalaq Crisis but it will hopefully be nothing but posturing on his part. I doubt it, however, as the man has wanted to conquer us equality loving, tolerant blood traitors, predominately nonbenders and subjugate us to his views for decades. Anyway what are you and Ginny up too? Staying safe in these trying times I hope."

"We're safe dad don't worry the Academy is a fortress at the moment given the threat level." Ron said. "Ginny should be meditating right now into the spirit world to check up on the Northern Spirit Portal to see if there is any hint as to what they might be planning."

"That's my girl." Arthur said proudly. "Doing what she can for her nation and the good of the world, you all are. Being part of the latest Team Avatar is a huge honor and a huge responsibility. Speaking of Harry how's he holding up? Let him know that the Southern Water Tribe will never bow to the North or to Voldemort and he is always welcome here. We support the Avatar and his correct interpretation of balance, his disregard for whatever the fuck purity is anyway, seriously that's just fucked up what they believe about it, and his support for all citizens, bender and nonbender alike, to be treated equally and fairly."

"Harry's fine dad." Ron said with a smile at his dad's supportive rant. He knew his homeland would always support Harry, especially now given the demands and threats against the Avatar. "He knows of our support and is grateful for it. It was a surprise that this happened so soon but we all knew that once Voldemort tried to kidnap Harry he would make a move like this in due time. He needed the manpower the prisons held to help conquer the world and subjugate us to his intolerant views. We all got Scrimgeour's dossier on known and suspected Death Eaters, I don't know if you have read it but it was useful for us to read and discus. It has helped us prepare for the inevitable confrontation with the Death Eaters so we know what is to come."

"How was the dossier?" Arthur said. "I was not allowed to see it before today given the suspicion that at least one world leader was in it but after Lucius all but confirmed he was a Death Eater President Scrimgeour had a copy send by special carrier plane to me though I have as of yet not had time to look into it."

"A wise precaution on his part that is no doubt moot now." Ron said. "I found it useful in making future plans but it was really Harry who gleamed the most from it."

"How so?" Arthur asked

"He thought he recognized the Death Eater who deserted their forces 15 years ago shortly before the end of the war but we won't know for certain for a few days." Ron answered.

"Regulus right?" Arthur asked. "Councilman Orion's son, brief heir, and Sirius's younger brother."

"Yes Harry thinks he may have seen him recently and knows where he is but its a bit of a long shot." Ron said. "He was a junior Death Eater 15 years ago so his information will be limited and a bit dated but at this point any knowledge about our enemy is a boost to us and our fight. Hopefully we will know more by the time the war council convenes. Anyway dad I have to go and finally get some sleep, we were interrupted during a full moon training session with the news of the prison breaks and then spent the entire night being informed about them by Jinora before the announcements and then the dossier so its been well over a day since I have slept. Love you dad stay safe from Northern aggression."

"We will, love you too son." Arthur said, "Stay safe yourself I know the Academy is one of the safest places in the world right now but with Voldemort you never truly know what is safe. Now get some sleep."

With that Arthur hung up. Ron hung up on his end after a moment before checking through the ice to make sure no one was present as he lowered his makeshift sound barrier. No one had come in during his conversation which was very good. Leaving the phone room Ron returned to his own room to finally get several hours of dreamless sleep, hoping Ginny was being even more productive than he was.

Ginny, meanwhile, was being as productive as her twin brother. When she had returned to the dorm she had immediately gone to her room and gotten out her special meditation mat. She had wanted to infuse it with some spirit water from the spirit oasis in the Northern Water Tribe but that was impossible given the hostility Lucius and Arthur had. Instead she had made one herself from the spirit vines of the Foggy Swamp last summer when she had been there, after first getting the spirits permission to remove the vines and weave them into a spirit mat. It was infused with more spirit energy than anything else she knew of, excluding the areas of the world where the spirit portals were, and would be perfect for her purposes now. She wouldn't use it for her normal meditations but right now she needed it for a meditation into the Spirit World and this mat was the best tool for such an endeavor.

Placing it on the ice floor in the center of her room Ginny wrapped herself in her warmest dark blue parka, lined with polar bear dog fur, and assumed the lotus position on the mat. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and allowed the spirit energy in her mat to warm her and engulf her spirit as she sank into a trance, seeking to send her spirit into the Spirit World. Opening her eyes Ginny saw that she was indeed no longer in her room at the Academy but rather on a rocky open plain with a gnarled tree in the center. She recognized it immediately as the Tree of Time that had once served as Vaatu's prison. She could see the Northern and Southern Spirit Portals on either side of the tree, in the middle of their respective sections of the circular plain, extending indefinitely into the sky of the Spirit World. She was exactly where she had wanted to be.

Ginny had expected to have to find this place on a few attempts once she entered the Spirit World but she was relieved to see that her spirit and meditations, almost certainly aided by her spirit mat, had taken her to exactly where she wanted to be. Focusing on the Northern Spirit Portal to the right of the Tree of Time she could see intense activity around it. Ginny knew she could easily will her spirit over there but she did not want to give herself away, especially if they had spirit healers with them who could kill her with the technique if they found her and Ginny wouldn't put it past that asshole Lucius to send his solders through the portal, with spirit healers, so that they could bend. No Ginny would have to walk carefully to get a closer look using all her experience as a hunter to avoid detection and growing up with 6 brothers who were all experts at the art of hunting in the South Pole had honed her skills as well to a razor fine edge.

The last thing Ginny noticed as she began her slow, methodical journey to inspect the actions of the Norther Water Tribe was that there was a complete absence of spirits in what was one of the most spiritual places in the Spirit World. They must have fled when the humans of the physical world declared war on each other for as history had shown spirits would not get involved in human wars unless forced to by the Avatar or Dark Avatar against their will, corrupting and perverting them in the process. This was not a good omen as the spirits leaving was a clear sign that an impending conflict between humans was coming. Hopefully this would help at least delay the conflict from occurring too soon and before the South had time to fully prepare for it.

Ginny crept over the uneven terrain as stealthily as she could as she made her way towards the Northern Spirit Portal. She had to be especially cautious of traps and warnings but luckily in her spirit form she could not be affected by physical items brought through the portal. Once she was as near to the portal as she dared to get she hid behind a large boulder and peaked out. Around the portal was an encampment. Not as large as she would have imagined but still sizable. Clearly Lucius had been planning this for years and had stocked the Spirit Forest around the portal with provisions and equipment for the his planned conquest of the South. Under international law Lucius couldn't move forces into the Spirit World but he had clearly been prepared to as soon as he was ready to declare war on the other nations.

Ginny noted that there was no technology, no mecha suits, no artillery, just soldiers, their equipment and provisions. In addition Ginny could make out a few regular and spirit healers among the ranks. It was clear that Lucius did not even allow nonbenders into his army, likely because he didn't trust them with weapons and/or saw them as weak. No a man of Lucius's convictions and beliefs would only fight with bending as he perceived it to be the strongest. Ginny smiled at this, thanks to technology nonbenders could hold their own against benders and even without it there were some, mainly the Kyoshi Warriors and Chi Blockers, who could go toe to toe with a bender without a problem. These were things the South incorporated into its army that could give them the edge on the North in the upcoming war. Lucius's arrogance would be the doom of his invasion. True the North had more men and women in their army but if he limited them to benders and no tech for the nonbenders then they would be crushed by the Southern Army.

Then Ginny saw a sight that chilled her even in the spirit form she was in. Coming through the portal were what could only be described as slaves. Dressed in ragged clothes and shackled they were lead out by an aristocratic man with blond hair in three long ponytails down his back. Ginny immediately recognized him as Councilman Yaxley, a suspected Death Eater from the dossier but she already knew of this vile and evil man from growing up in the Southern Water Tribe and knowing of the purist centric Northern Council. The slaves were clearly nonbenders, almost certainly criminals but possibly just young and strong nonbenders, who had been forced by the Northern Council to serve in the Army. They would almost certainly be the first wave of attack. Ron would describe them as "cannon fodder" basically warm bodies sent to die against an enemy's entrenched position to either overwhelm them with numbers or deplete their resources so that the skilled troops could move in to clean up after them. It was sickening to think that a nation would do this but this was not the first time it had happened. Ginny knew that Kuvira had used them in her Earth Empire and before her the Fire Nation had done the same thing during the 100 year war. It was the reason why Zuko spoke out against the Generals and was subsequently burned in the Agni Kai with his dad and banished until he found the Avatar. Ginny should have expected this from the Northern Water Tribe, they would see the nonbenders as expendable.

Ginny knew she had to get closer to try and hear what Yaxley was saying but she knew it was a serious risk to do so. However it was for the sake of her nation and ultimately the world so she steeled her nerves and using all her skills as a hunter she crept even closer. Hopefully Yaxley would be a typical Northern aristocrat and not know the first thing about hunting and avoiding detection. She was right as she was able to get close enough to overhear him as he spoke to what was likely the General in charge of the assault outside an ornate and expensive looking tent that was clearly for someone of wealth and power in the Northern Water Tribe. Yaxley had already dropped the slaves off with a junior officer to take them to the makeshift prison before they were forced into service.

"Councilman Yaxley you honor us with your presence at our humble encampment." The General, a large muscular man with short coarse black hair and large teeth, said with a bow. "We are still in the process of preparing it so we can crush the rebellious South. They have ignored out rightful rule for too long. We will reunify the Water Tribe."

"It is good to see your commitment General Flint" Yaxley said in a calm, cultured voice. "But don't act without cause. The world has turned it's back on us and our righteous beliefs of purity, the natural order, benders rights and balance as well as continuing to allow such a vile and evil act of rebellion to continue in the South for decades. However they will soon have their eyes opened once the Dark Lord takes over and shows them the errors of their ways."

"As it should be." General Flint said.

"But we still must wait." Yaxley said cutting the general off before the soldier could continue. "We cannot rush or else years of preparations will be for naught and the creators of imbalance will win in their evil pursuit once and for all. The Dark Lord needs those of us who are his most loyal followers to be by his side for when he strikes the United Republic and the Elemental Academy so he is putting faith in you General to not fail him in our mission to quash the Southern Rebellion and end this civil war once and for all."

"His faith is an honor." Flint said. "We will not fail him."

"Make sure you don't" Yaxley said icily. "He does not forgive failure."

"What is the Dark Lord's plan?" Flint asked not flinching at Yaxley's words. "Surely he has something for how we shall crush the South."

"He does but for now we must build up our forces here and keep an eye out for Southern spies." Yaxley said. "That is why I want a tight cordon around our portal as we build up the forces. The governors of Skrit, Tor Blinn, Kuei and Yi will all send a small force of elite earthbenders to aid in your assault, once they can figure out how to get them here."

"And the weak nonbenders you have just brought me?" Flint asked.

"They will be part of the assault." Yaxley said coldly. "The first wave in fact. They will take the most casualties and the brunt of the traitors attack but they are the weak and this is their rightful place. All nonbenders living within our glorious borders who are of fighting age have been conscripted to fight for us. They are lower than a private remember that General and while you can't kill them make sure they have all the worst jobs and break them into the subservient animals they are supposed to be. Keep them restrained though, you never know what a caged animal may do when it is given a little leeway."

"Of course." Flint said as he looked over the new troops an evil gleam in his eyes. "It is only proper for them to be in their place like that. I couldn't help but notice that you only sent me men. Why no women Councilman? Me and my soldiers do have our needs out here after all. It does get a little lonely being stationed on the front lines and some female company always helps." Flint said the last part with such a lecherous note that made Ginny sick with revolution.

"I will make sure you are personally sent a few of the finer sex toys we have." Yaxley said. "Of course the finest are reserved for the Council. As for your men I will talk with Chief Lucius and see if a temporary brothel can be sorted out here for your men. Two in fact one for the officers with finer specimens and one with average ones for the enlisted. We have to keep the chain of command in tact and the men should always know their place in the pecking order, that includes what kind of whores they can fuck. The men need to be allowed their pleasures but of course only benders shall be allowed to partake, it is a right of citizenship only the strong are allowed. Do as you please with them but don't scar them too badly or kill them, well you can with your personal slaves if you want, but the ones in the brothel will be owned by the Council, that is who your men will pay for the pleasure of fucking them. As they are property they can be used as the men see fit, once one is rented, and the whores can't say no. It ain't rape if we own them after all."

"Excellent Councilman." Flint said with pleasure in his voice. "This will certainly help boost moral."

Ginny was thankful that she couldn't vomit in her spirit form because what the way these evil, vile men were talking of innocent women and likely girls was revolting. It was as if Yaxley and Flint didn't give two shits about their humanity. Then again if the women weren't benders then the two men wouldn't give a shit at all. Ginny had heard allegations of the Northern Council's treatment of nonbender women and girls but this confirmed the horror those poor souls went through and the depths of evil that existed in the North. She wanted to leave but knew she had to stay just a bit longer and she was glad she had.

"And what of the fleet Councilman?" Flint asked. "Our navy must be ready."

"They are." Yaxley said nodding slightly. "Lucius had Fleet Admiral Pucey deploy the fleet to our nautical borders yesterday before we went to liberate our captive brothers and sisters from the evil concentration camps of the White Lotus. All this was just in case the Fire Navy decides it wants to attack again, though I doubt they will do that after it worked out so well for them during the 100 year war." Both men laughed at this great failure of the Firelord during the war. "But we must be ready in case they or the United Forces Navy decides to attack. We won't use our navy against the South or the United Republic as it would make us vulnerable to their invading forces. They are simply there to form a blockade so as to preserve our righteous beliefs here and keep out the evil of the other nations."

"A wise move." Flint said, "And what of the actual assault on the Southern Rebels? When will that happen."

"Not for a month at least." Yaxley said, "We must build our forces and make sure they and our conscripts are ready for the attack. Also the Dark Lord and Lucius want it to take place on the full moon so that we can be at our most powerful and use the strongest bending art, bloodbending. We have lifted the ban on it, with the exception of using it against an allied bender or a warm body to throw at the rebellious South, so that we may use it in our liberations of the Southern Water Tribe, United Republic and Elemental Academy from the evil that infests them. The weaklings in the South wouldn't dare to use it but we have no such restrictions."

"It will be a pleasure to slaughter the traitors." Flint said. "Do we have any spies in the Southern Water Tribe."

"The Dark Lord's spymaster has yet to confirm anything so that is also a reason why we are waiting." Yaxley said. "Now I must be off I have a beautiful big breasted slave tied up in my mansion waiting for my noble and pure cock to fuck her fine ass all night long before I slit her throat as I come into her. You know what to to General Flint."

"The will of the Dark Lord will be done." Flint said as he bowed to Yaxley. The Death Eater turned and head back to the portal to take him away to his vile pleasures.

Ginny exhaled not realizing she had been so tense during the exchange. She had been lucky that no one had wanted to disturb the two high ranking men but now the other soldiers would be coming and she had to get out of there. Sitting in the lotus position in her hiding space Ginny focused on her physical body and exhaled slowly. Opening her eyes she saw her room at the Academy, she had returned to her physical self.

Ginny took a moment to compose herself and force down the bile that had risen in her throat from the conversation she had just over heard. Rising and storing her mat away she quickly hurried out of her room and to the phone room. By now Ron should have finished talking to their dad so he should be free to answer her call. She needed to talk to him and warn him of the plans she had overheard. At least they had a few weeks to plan for the eventual attack, hopefully her father and the war council would be able to use this information to counter such an attack.

 **Only thing to note here is that General Flint is supposed to be Marcus Flint's father. There will be several parental references going forward so I won't note them when they happen unless asked to. Sorry the last few chapters have had that much action but these are useful chapters in dealing with the aftermath of the prison breaks, it will pick up again in a few chapters. As usual anything constructive (reviews or PMs) will be listened to and if possible addressed and any questions answered at the start of chapter 23 when it is uploaded at the usual time next Sunday. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's chapter 23 slightly early as this week and next I will be posting at midnight GMT and not the usual EST. No questions to answer here so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 23**

Sirius hung up the phone and sighed. He was always glad to hear from his godson but still today had been one for the ages. He had woken up after a great night out with the team to learn of the breakouts from the 4 Supermax Prisons and then watch the announcements of Voldemort and Chief Lucius. It was the first time in years that he had seen his father and he wasn't surprised with his birth nation's treason to the world. Of course he would stand by Harry, the forces of good and the rest of the world.

Sirius had been in the Order of the Phoenix at the end of the last war, along with James, Lily, Remus and Peter. They had used their status as probenders, or in Lily's case as James's pregnant and supportive wife, to gain information on possible Death Eaters and Purists. Then the war ended, he had fought in that last battle and they had moved on with their lives. Lily had given birth to Harry on the same day that the world lost Avatar Korra, he probably should have realized that significance back then but it had been a busy day, and they had returned to probending.

Now though it had all been undone. Voldemort was officially back though Sirius had never believed he was dead. One nation and 4 Imperial States had declared loyalty to a monster, the probending season was suspended indefinitely and to top it all off his long lost brother may have been nearby for the last 12 years and he didn't know it. It had been years since Sirius had though of Regulus.

Growing up they had never been close as Regulus had bought his parents bullshit on purity, bender supremacy, the need to restore benders rights, and the imbalance of equality. His younger brother had lapped that shit up like a thirsty puppy. It had gotten so bad the Regulus had ultimately joined up with the Death Eaters, likely at the behest of their father.

Regulus had never been a great bender but he was well connected hence why he no doubt became a Death Eater rather than a Purist sympathizer to their cause. Still after he had learned of his brother's desertion Sirius had no idea what to think of him. True he had left but Regulus had always been a wimp and if asked to do something he found wrong or violent, like what the Death Eaters did during the last war, he would balk. It was his own fault really for siding with such monsters before knowing the extents to which Voldemort would go to gain power. Still if Regulus had avoided them for 15 years then that alone was impressive so perhaps he should give his younger brother some credit. Besides he was doing this for his godson and the Avatar not for the sake of a brother who turned his back on him just because Sirius did not share his family's extremist views.

Sirius stood up in his private office in the stadium and looked around. It was filled with mementos from his career as a player and more recently as a coach. The room included one of his MVP, two of his Best Waterbender trophies and the one Championship trophy he had won as a Head Coach. Walking from his office Sirius headed down a short corridor and through a door to look down onto the Omashu Arena. His office was on the top floor of the stadium and he loved this birds eye view of the arena that he had helped make great. It also allowed him to strategize in game as it gave him a better visage of their opponents strategy.

The platform and the seats were modeled after the stadium in Republic City and Omashu in fact had the 4th largest stadium behind Republic City, Ba Sing Se and Lucius's primary Northern Water Tribe team, The Arctic Foxes. However despite all this what Sirius loved to look at most was the banners in the rafters.

These banners held all the years the Ostrich/horses had won the championship, one banner per championship as well as the retired numbers of the great players. His own number 12 was up there next to James's 11, Remus's 28 and Peter's 66. When the league was created the benders wore the numbers 1 through 4 but by the time the Marauders joined the league the Ostrich/horses had already retired those numbers so they had chosen their own. James went with 11 as it was two 1s, Sirius had decided to stay close with 12, Remus went with 28 to signify the lunar cycle though why Sirius did not know and Peter had chosen 66 for his own reason's that the firebender never disclosed. Turning Sirius walked out of the arena and towards the elevator that would take him down to the exit. It was a shame the season was suspended the team had finally begun to come together as a unit.

After Lucius's announcement and the suspension of the league Sirius had called the team captain, an earthbender from the Imperial State of Celt named Lynch, and told him to tell the team that the league was suspended and to take a few days off. If possible they should return home but Sirius doubted that. Lynch was a good guy and agreed to it with a little resignation at the fact that their season had ended prematurely. Now Sirius had the time to find the homeless man in King Bumi Park.

Leaving the elevator and the stadium Sirius inhaled a breath of clean air. When Omashu decided to form a probending team the city had no space for one given it's spacial limitations so the city had commissioned a few earthbenders to go down into the canyon and bring up a large earth platform right in the middle of the canyon due east of the city's main gate. Once raise an ornate bridge was earthbend from the city to the platform. On the platform the stadium was built and then surrounded by trees, grass and other vegetation to make it into a nice park, complete with a small lake of koi fish, and named after King Bumi the Eccentric as it was something he would have loved. Other than the stadium the only buildings in the park were a cafe, a few concession stands and a few restrooms. Sirius's own apartment and that of the players and high ranking team personal were underground beneath the stadium, an honor only they were afforded.

Walking into the park Sirius could see that despite the news there were still a good number of people there enjoying the sun and fresh air of the park. It was good to see that the fear Voldemort had wanted to instill into the world hadn't yet taken hold here. It took Sirius a few minutes of calmly ambling in the park but eventually he saw the homeless man. The man had shown up 12 years ago right during the height of Sirius's career and never left. No one knew where he had come from, who he was, why he was there or anything else as he never spoke to anyone who tried to interact with him in the park. However he was harmless and mostly kept to himself while living off the koi in the lake where he spent most of his time or on the fruit from the various fruit trees. The climate in Omashu was temperate so the man could sleep under the stars at night though he must have a hidden camp somewhere that no one had ever found it it seemed.

The man had his back to Sirius so he wouldn't see Sirius coming but still Sirius had to take precautions. He had earned the nickname Padfoot because of his ability to be extremely quiet when he walked. As a Water Tribesman he had honed his hunting skills at an early age, against the horror of his mother who thought that a noble born should not stoop to such a low level which was exactly why he did it. He had adapted easily to the terrain of the Earth Kingdom so it shouldn't be hard to sneak up on the man for not even James could 'see' him with seismic sense when Sirius was in hunting mode. However this time he had been wrong.

As Sirius was nearing the man, the homeless man suddenly leapt up and began hurrying away. Somehow he had made Sirius, a feat few had managed and only Ron had done so without using the seismic sense ability intensely and as far as anyone knew this man was a nonbender. Sirius still refused to believe the homeless man was Regulus given the sheer improbability that he was Sirius's long lost brother. Sirius leapt into action. He was not going to be upstaged by a homeless man.

"Your not running away from me this time." Sirius almost shouted as he sent a water whip from his water skin at the man's wrist to stop him, then for the second time in a matter of seconds Sirius was proven wrong.

As the whip neared the fleeing man he pivoted on his left heal holding out his right hand to intercept the whip before it reached him and waterbent it with himself in time with his spin until he fired it back at Sirius when he returned to face Sirius. The shock that the homeless man was a waterbender wasn't as much as Sirius thought it would be and he easily caught the attack with his own bending and took a fighting stance with the water spinning in a diagonal loop around his body. Finally Sirius could get a clear look at the man.

His black hair and beard were long and matted, clearly neither had been washed or cut in the 12 years he had been here and his clothes were just gray rags. Still there was a look of haughty determination in his eyes which was suddenly overcome by a mix of recognition and horror at what he had just revealed and who he was facing.

"Regulus?" Sirius asked as the recognition set in. Harry had been right this man was his brother.

Regulus looked around but saw no water nearby and realized he had nowhere to run as Sirius was between him and the nearest source of water, the small lake. Sirius knew his brother had never been a great fighter without bending. The biggest weakness of the arrogance of the Purists was to rely exclusively on their bending so take it way they were useless. Raising his hands in defeat Regulus stared at his brother.

"Yes Sirius it is me." He said in a croaky voice as if he hadn't used it in years. "Please can we go somewhere private I am sure you are aware of why I have had to hide like this for years and I don't know who may have seen or overheard us." As he spoke his eyes were darting around nervously.

"Ok" Sirius said returning the water to his skin. If Regulus did try anything Sirius could easily overcome him, his brother had never been as skilled as him and he was severely out of practice. "Lets go to my place. I'll make us some food and you can tell me everything."

Regulus just nodded as he lowered his hands and walked over to his brother. It had been years since Sirius had even spoken to him so this could be a bit awkward.

Sirius lead his brother back to the stadium. It was weird being so close to him after all these years of first animosity and later disgust and hate because of what Regulus had believed but right now Sirius had to put that all behind him. They were potentially on the same side now. The sun had begun to set by the time Sirius and his brother reached the stadium. As a resident of the stadium Sirius could enter the private residents section of the stadium which was maned by one guard who just waved them through because he knew who Sirius was and probably presumed he was just being nice to the local homeless man.

Once inside Sirius led Regulus down a short corridor to an open elevator and pressed the button for the lowest subterranean floor. Each starting player, the general manager, the team president and he had a floor to themselves. It made their lives easier for training and games though it did make going out in Omashu a problem at times. The elevator opened onto a small foyer and Sirius took out his keys and opened the only door in the foyer. Inside was Sirius's apartment.

It was a small one bedroom place with an open livening room leading to a small kitchen, a sofa and a VV. Sirius never needed much despite his large salary as a probending Head Coach and former player so he liked his humble little place. The walls were decorated with pictures and posters of his triumphs along with his other MVP and 3 of his Best Waterbender trophies, all of which stood in strategic alcoves throughout the room.

"Have a seat." Sirius said as he headed to the kitchen. "I'll fix us up some food. Any preference?"

"So long as its cooked meat and not almost raw fish I'm good." Regulus said setting his skinny frame down on Sirius's sofa. "You would be surprised how after 12 years of living of fish and foraged fruit how much you miss a nice steak."

"I can't even imagine." Sirius said as he turned on the stove and put a pan on it before opening his freezer and inspecting his supplies.

He needed to go shopping at some point and get some more good meat, it was one of his few luxuries and one of the few things he liked about the Northern Water Tribe, their meat rich diet.

"How does fried Arctic Hen sound?" Sirius asked, he was a little uncomfortable with the current situation but he would power through it. "I'll see if I remember any home delicacies. After so many years in exile my tastes have become more Earth and Fire Nation cuisine based."

"Heavenly" Regulus said. "I haven't had Water Tribe cuisine since I left the Northern Water Tribe for the Foggy Swamp."

Sirius didn't say anything as he made a simple meal of fried Arctic Hen with rice and fried vegetables. Getting a pot of gravy for the side out of the fridge he set up two plates on the small bar the separated his living room from his kitchen and poured two glasses of cold local beer for them. Regulus got up and walked to the bar, taking a seat he tucked in with gusto, savoring every bite and nearly downing the cold beer. Sirius ate more steadily opposite his brother. It was odd to see someone who had once acted so regal and spoiled reduced to such a state. Perhaps his experience had humbled Regulus and they could begin to heal their broken relationship.

"Bro I haven't had anything that good in years." Regulus said as he wiped up the last of the gravy on his plate with a piece of bread Sirius had provided. "And as for beer well that's something I've not tasted since the Swamp. I've been living off fish, wombat/rats and fruit for so long I almost forgot what good food tasted like."

"I can only imagine how bad it must have been to live off wombat/rats." Sirius said with a smile before looking his brother in the eye. "But we have to address the elephant/rhino in the room now. Why did you desert Voldemort? Where the fuck did you go before Omashu and why did you decide to come here? Also how the fuck did you survive the last 15 years of being hunted by Death Eaters? Will you help the Order of the Phoenix and the other nations in the fight against Voldemort and his recent return? And lastly and most importantly do you regret your actions and realize how wrong you were?"

Sirius noted that Regulus flinched at the name of his former master but otherwise his brother had a resigned, almost defeated, sad and if possible humiliated look on his face.

"I will answer all that and more if you want Sirius but which question do you want me to begin with?" Regulus said after a moment of thought.

"Let's start with the first question of why did you desert Voldemort?" Sirius said. "I thought you were always loyal to his purist and bending supremacy philosophy."

"While it is true I did believe mom and dad and the views they ingrained into us at a young age I was never an extremist." Regulus said with a sigh. "Or at least an extremist in the sense of what Voldemort is though I will not deny my views were extreme. I honestly thought that I was doing the right thing though by joining up with him. I thought that I was helping restore balance to the world, that benders were supposed to be on top as nature showed that the strong survive and the weak suffer what they must. That the only way to preserve bending was through purity. That our rights as benders had been stripped from us over the years by nonbenders and blood traitors and we needed to reclaim them. You know all the bullshit mom drilled into us, dad was always too busy with the council and his various machinations with Councilman Abraxas to care about us. But I never thought that Voldemort would be that extreme or would go to such lengths to accomplish his vision of balance and purity."

"Well what did you expect?" Sirius asked, he wasn't going to let his brother off for siding with a genocidal maniac just yet. "His views are so wrong that the only way he could implement them was through force and domination."

"I expected the world to wake up and realize the truth." Regulus snapped back a note of anger in his voice. "I thought that once the Avatar realized the world could only achieve balance if Voldemort's philosophy was followed she would come to our side and lobby the world to achieve that. I thought we could accomplish our goals through discourse not violence."

"But the world was already balanced." Sirius said. "And Korra would never follow such an extremist view. For fucks sake her wife was a nonbender."

"I realize all that now." Regulus retorted. "But back then I was just a naive 17 year old kid who had been brainwashed all his life by his parents and their elitist friends into believing that their word was lore. I was never as strong as you were Sirius. Part of me resented you when you left but the other part just thought you were a no good blood traitor who deserved his banishment."

"Thanks" Sirius muttered. "That's pretty much what I expected from you. What caused your change of mind and made you desert the Death Eaters, something no one has done before and lived long enough to tell the tale let alone survive for 15 years, 12 of those in one place."

"I got in too deep." Regulus said sadness, regret and remorse etched on his face. "I realized that the Death Eaters weren't focused on changing the world's views through word and persuasion but by force of arms. I know the war had been going on for nearly a decade when I joined but in the North we were isolated from the real atrocities committed by them. After I joined dad ensured I was sent to the Foggy Swamp, with diplomatic immunity, where Voldemort is based. For a few years I just thought we were trying to get the swampbenders on our side until I was ordered to do something that went against what I though I had joined. That's when I realized how fucked up the Death Eaters and Voldemort were and that this was not how I wanted to change the world to the views I thought were right. It was too extreme, too wrong to even contemplate."

"But you couldn't get out." Sirius said. It wasn't a question just a known fact.

"No. Once the Dark Lord bloodbends his mark into you your his servant for life." Regulus said lifting his left sleeve to show the black Dark Mark branded into him. "You only leave when you die."

"So what was it that finally opened your eyes to his extremism?" Sirius asked as he examined the mark on his brother's arm, he had never seen one up close before.

"Dad asked me to go to the NWT Arctic Fox's game in the Fire Nation against the Fire Fountain Flamey-Os as his official representative though the guise was as part of my cover as an attache to our ambassador to the Foggy Swamp Tribe." Regulus said. "And I was to execute a special and vital mission for the Dark Lord. I was instructed to plant a bomb under the box of the owner of the Flamey-Os, a known Purist and Death Eater sympathizer, and detonate it when the camera panned to him and his family. I could smuggle it there in my diplomatic pouch and from there I would use my status and position to place it. When a known Purist, who was a noble, a member of the Fire Assembly and extremely wealthy died in a bombing nonbenders would be blamed given the nature of the attack and as such it would add fuel to Voldemort and his cause that nonbenders are attacking an innocent bender and his family, including his young children and grandchildren who were in attendance that day. The Dark Lord called it a false flag attack and a necessary sacrifice of pureblood to rally more to our cause bit in reality the idea of not only killing a fellow supporter but innocent children sickened me more than anything has in my whole life."

"Holy shit" Sirius exclaimed shocked at what he was hearing. "That would have set the nonbenders back years and given more justification for retribution. We didn't even know Voldemort had stooped to such tactics."

"This was the first time." Regulus said sadly. "Voldemort wanted to win the war without such subterfuge but he needed more support and this would have given him that. However the idea repulsed me. It was wrong. How could we kill our own supporter just to further a cause, how could we attack innocent children just for the sake of turning the world against nonbenders. It was sickening and that was when I realized how far Voldemort would go for power and that I didn't want anything to do with him or his cause. At the time I still agreed with the Purist philosophy and that benders should rule but this was not how we should go about attaining that goal."

"So what did you do?" Sirius asked.

"I played along until the airship was in the air and heading to the Fire Nation." Regulus said. "Then when we were over the ocean I ditched the bomb out of the window and waited until the diplomatic airship landed in the Fire Nation to make my escape. Once there I snuck out of our hotel in the dead of night disused as a poor nonbending Fire Nation peasant in a tattered black hooded cloak and clothes I had bought that day in town."

"You did a good thing Regulus." Sirius said realizing the truth in his words. "You saved countless innocent lives at the risk of your own. Honestly I would have never thought you would have the courage to do something like that. It's interesting that an attack on a fellow Purist would be the catalyst for your desertion but I for one will not question how you had your eyes opened to the atrocities of Voldemort."

"Thanks." Regulus mumbled and Sirius could tell that the whole ordeal still troubled his brother. "I just wish I had never joined but I was a foolish and naive youth."

"That must have been a shock for you, you know wandering around like a poor nonbending peasant." Sirius said swiftly getting back on topic. Regulus had many regrets that Sirius could tell his brother wanted to make up for and if what his brother said was true then soon Regulus could start repaying his debt for the mistakes he made over 15 years ago. "We never wanted for anything growing up."

"True and it was." Regulus said clearly glad to get back on topic. "But it was also humbling and humanizing for me, it was something I needed to really become a man. I realized as I traveled aimlessly on foot across the Fire Nation countryside that I had been wrong. I finally saw what it was like for a poor nonbender to live and it made me think about how bad we had treated them and how they weren't different from us. The few towns I was in both benders and nonbenders showed me kindness and helped me thinking I was just a mere vagabond traveling the land. Occasionally I revealed myself to be a healer, I was always better at healing than any other form of waterbending, and would trade services for food or shelter while posing as a nomad from the south. Once I remember saving the life of a 1 year old baby girl in the northern reaches of the Fire Nation with my waterbending. She was the daughter of two nonbenders and through my healing I could tell she would be a firebender and it didn't bother me one bit. Shortly after that incident I learned in one place that Voldemort and the Death Eaters had put a bounty on my head and that I was considered a traitor to the Northern Water Tribe and wanted by them as well so that they could execute me for treason. That was when it struck me that you were right."

"I was?" Sirius interrupted. He was hearing things from his brother he had never thought he would hear though he had known that Regulus was a rare male waterbender gifted with the art of healing, a fact that had caused great embarrassment to their father.

"Yup." Regulus said. "You were right about how bad the North was. They turned their back on me because I would not kill innocents and children to further the cause they were secretly aligned with, a cause I was becoming more and more aware was wrong. The only difference between us is bending and that is more luck of birth than anything else and I saw truly harmonious towns of benders and nonbenders. When I needed their help they gave it to me and if I could be of some service I tried to be without revealing my identity for I knew Voldemort would have spies and informants, willing, unwilling or unknowing, looking for me. I may not have been important but I had insulted him by deserting and he wanted to make an example out of me. Anyway growing up in the Northern Water Tribe did give me a bad sense of what harmony was because there is no harmony there and I realized that it was the Northern Water Tribe that was unbalanced not the rest of the world. So I grew out my hair and beard to hide my features and continued to travel the Fire Nation. The two years I spent there taught me more about life and how the world works than my entire youth. It was there that I learned of Voldemort's defeat and Korra's subsequent death soon after. I wanted to come out of hiding but I was still a wanted traitor in the Northern Water Tribe so I could not go to the authorities as Chief Lucius would find out and request I answer for my alleged crimes so I continued to hide."

"Why come here though?" Sirius asked. "You were relatively safe in the Fire Nation. They would have protected you."

"I couldn't take the chance that Rookwood, Crabbe, Rosier, Karkaroff or Wilkes wouldn't try to kill me." Regulus said. "I learned of Karkaroff getting arrested and Rookwood, Rosier and Wilkes being unmasked and forced to flee but there was still Crabbe and other Purists on the Fire Assembly that would try to kill me even if I went into protective custody. Voldemort's spy network would have prevented my safety and that network is on a scale I don't think any Death Eater knows the full extent of. I know for a fact that Voldemort has a spymaster who is a Death Eater and the only Death Eater who's identity is completely unknown to the rest of us. However I am pretty sure that the spymaster is a fire or earthbender who travels in high society circles but I wasn't there long enough to truly gauge the man."

"So why Omashu?" Sirius asked again, if there was time he would have to ask about this spy network because as far as Sirius knew it had been wiped out when Rookwood had been revealed to be a Death Eater.

"Because of you" Regulus said.

"Me?"

"Yes you brother." Regulus said. "I read of you in the paper when you won the MVP for the probending league and realized you were in one of the most open and tolerant cities in the world. I was still afraid to go to the authorities as I was hesitant to trust any of them but I knew you would be here and that I could trust you should I ever feel I needed protection. It took me a year to travel here as I had to stowaway on a ship bound for Caerdydd in the Imperial State of Cymru. I knew I couldn't go to Kuei or Republic City for fear of being identified and Caerdydd made the most sense. From there I traveled on foot to Omashu being as cautious as possible given my fears of spies and informants for the spymaster and snuck into the city as part of a large party when I finally reached Omashu. Then I headed to the stadium and found King Bumi Park and realized it was the perfect place to hide."

"So why didn't you try and contact me while you were here?" Sirius asked. He didn't know what to think of his brother being nearby for 12 years and not contacting him. Then again he never expected his brother to even still be alive or have such a reversal in his beliefs. Also again the mention of a spy network that Sirius had thought crushed. "Every time me, James, Peter or Remus tried to get near you you bolted away. After a bit we just thought you were some homeless man, possibly mentally ill, who liked the park and wanted to be left alone."

"Yes I am sorry for that but I was just so afraid of what you would think of me." Regulus said hanging his head in shame. "I was wrong about you and your views. I supported our parents thinking they were right when in reality it was you. I sided with a terrorist who has committed mass murder in the name of balance and purity but in reality just threw the world into imbalance. I didn't know how you would treat me. I expect you would arrest me and give me over to the authorities and I would have deserved that. I was a scared coward and I am sorry I didn't contact you. After a few years I got used to the life of an odd homeless man and truly expected to live out my days as such, my own self imposed exile and prison of sorts."

"That's ok Regulus." Sirius said. He could understand why his brother had been scared and he could admit he had no idea how he would have reacted. If it weren't for the current situation and Harry's request Sirius may have reacted differently when he had confronted his brother earlier. "I understand and you aren't a coward. What you did took balls to pull off. The fact that you have survived and lived to tell the tale is nothing short of a miracle. I never thought I would see the day when we were reunited and that you had finally realized how messed up our parents and their views are."

"Yes I have forsworn their views." Regulus said with a small smile. Sirius noted there were tears in his brother's eyes. "I realize now that you were right and that true balance is what Korra left us not what Voldemort and his Death Eaters thinks it is and that purity means nothing, that equality is real and must be preserved and that benders are not supreme to nonbenders. Living as a nonbender for over a decade really helped change my perspective on life. Better late than never."

"Better late than never." Sirius agreed embracing his brother across the bar. He had never expected them to make up or even see each other again but he had been wrong.

"Now the important question." Sirius said as he let go of his brother. "Will you aid the Order of the Phoenix and the world leaders with your knowledge of Voldemort and how he operates in the impending 2nd Purity War?"

"He's back?" Regulus asked. "I thought he perished at Korra's hand in that last battle 14 years ago."

"He reemerged a few months ago when he sent 4 known Death Eaters, including our insane cousin Bellatrix to capture Avatar Harry." Sirius said. "Then last night he and his free Death Eaters attacked and broke out all the prisoners from the 4 White Lotus Supermax Prisons and then announced his return to the world. He made the usual threats and demands and accusations then when he was done Lucius and the Northern Council declared the Northern Water Tribe loyal to Voldemort shortly followed by the governors of the Imperial States of Skrit, Tor Blinn, Kuei and Yi."

"Fuck" was all Regulus could say to that.

"Fuck indeed." Sirius said. "So will you help?"

"I will but I'm sure you can guess my condition." Regulus replied.

"Immunity from prosecution in exchange for your aid and protection from the Death Eaters." Sirius said.

"Exactly" Regulus said. "I will give you everything in exchange for that. Though I should warn you I was not senior enough to be let in on all of his plans."

"That was what I thought." Sirius said. "But any info will help and you have shown your usefulness already what with preventing that bombing."

"Thanks." Regulus said. "What is the plan now then?"

"You can sleep on the sofa and I will contact Avatar Harry and his father James in Ba Sing Se to give them the news." Sirius said. "They can sort out the deal. Of course I won't tell them where you actually are. Also you could clean up a bit while your here, wash your hair and beard but don't cut it just yet its still a good disguise."

"Thank you." Regulus said. "So James' prodigy of a son is the new Avatar?"

"He is." Sirius answered. "He was discovered about 6 months ago, it was a surprise but a welcome one. It was Harry who saw your picture in a file or something on the Death Eaters, known and suspected, and asked me to check you out. I am glad he did and was right. Its good to see you have finally opened your eyes and come to your sense."

"It took a while but I did and I am sorry for how I behaved in the past." Regulus said still showing shame.

"As am I." Sirius said. "Make yourself at home I'll go grab a spare set of sheets and a pillow for you."

Sirius left to go to his small laundry closet to get the spare sheets. It was still odd to have his brother here but they had mended more of their broken relationship in the last few hours than they had in over 3 decades. Returning to the living room Sirius saw that Regulus was staring intently at a canvas art scroll on the wall.

The scroll was in pride of place above the sofa and was one of Sirius's most prized possessions and one of the most expensive. It depicted the 4 Marauders as they were at the height of their power in such exquisite detail that it could rival a photo. Sirius had paid for the best artist in Ba Sing Se to come down to Omashu and paint it, based of a photo he took of the 4 of them. It was taken right after their first championship as a probending team.

Coming up next to his brother Sirius once again examined it. On the far left was his best friend James, his black hair windswept and messy a grin on his face his fine Earth Kingdom outfit that was purposefully a little ruffled and his left arm resting on Sirius's shoulder. Then there was Sirius himself his arms crossed and a stern look on his hansom face wearing the outfit of a Southern Water Tribal warrior to show his bending heritage and agreement with the views of the South over the North. Next to Sirius was Remus, his brown hair already starting to gray, the tattoo of an air master prominent on his forehead and a rueful smile on his face, his tattered Air Nomad robes looking as shabby as ever but that was how he liked them, it showed his humility. Lastly on the far right was Peter. He had a silly grin on his face, thrilled to be included in the greatest team of all time and wearing a simple set of Fire Nation clothes. The artist had done a fantastic job capturing Peter's watery eyes.

"My favorite piece of art." Sirius said with pride. "Also the only piece I have ever paid for. Its the Marauders in their glory days. Reminds me of who was my true family at school and after given how fucked up our family is."

"And I finally understand that." Regulus said still staring intently at the painting before pointing to Peter. "Who's he, I've seen him before. At least I think I have."

"Well yeah we were all friends at the Academy." Sirius said a little confused. "You were a few years younger but still he was always with us, bit of a suck up but loyal nonetheless. Probably because we were his only friends."

"No." Regulus said shaking his head. "It's somewhere else I know him from."

"Perhaps all your years here." Sirius said really confused now. "He was the team's firebender so he was always around in the park or the stadium. That's Peter, our firebender, I mentioned him earlier. He's been around a few times since his retirement but as far as I know he's unemployed and living off his receding fame from his days with the Marauders."

"No that's not it." Regulus said again before getting even closer to the painting, a little too close for Sirius's comfort.

Regulus was staring intently at Peter's face. Suddenly his brother gasped and took a step back causing Sirius to jump slightly.

"What is it?" He asked Regulus startled by his brother's surprised gasp. "Do you know Peter from somewhere else?"

"Its those watery eyes that I have seen before." Regulus said. "I would remember the fear and nervousness in them anywhere. I last saw them underneath a hood and mask during my last Death Eater meeting with the Dark Lord. He was introduced as the latest Death Eater and Voldemort's spy within the Order of the Phoenix."

 **Sorry to end once again on a cliffhanger of sorts but I couldn't resist it. I know Regulus is fairly different from the series but I feel like he would have been redeemed had he lived so I felt that this was a good path for him. I am considering writing a short story telling the story of Regulus's 3 year Odyssey from the moment he gets his mission from the Dark Lord to the point where he settles in King Bumi Park in Omashu but that is years from now once all 5 Books of Avatar: The Tale of Harry are done as well as the potential Avatar: The Tale of Harry. The Lost Adventures (stories that weren't covered in the Books but related to actions in the books). Anyway that is all for chapter 23, chapter 24 will be up on time as always and will be one of the longer chapters in this Book. As usual any questions in PMs or reviews will be answered at the start of the next chapter and anything constructive will be listened to. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here is chapter 24. Due to various reasons I am uploading this several hours early. A quick note to add is that I have decided to expand this series to include at least 4th book (being planned) and a 5th book as well though the last one is only a concept that I have no plan for. No questions to answer here but this is one of the longest (currently 3rd) chapters in Book 1 (but essential) so sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 24**

"He's a WHAT?" Harry yelled into the receiver.

"A spy." Sirius said and Harry could hear the anger in Sirius's voice. "At least according to Regulus."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

It was a day later and Harry had called Sirius to see if his hunch was right. It had been and Sirius had reconnected with his younger brother. Sirius was explaining all that he had learned from Regulus and that Regulus was willing to help them so long as he received immunity for being a Death Eater. Based on his confession to Sirius he had been a Death Eater but not a senior one and was only guilty of membership in a terrorist organization and not of the actual act of terrorism. Regulus had balked at the one assassination he had been sent on and that had been what had made him desert. Now though the information he had on Peter was, if true, more than enough to guarantee his immunity. A more senior Death Eater would receive a prison sentence even with cooperation but Regulus was lowly enough to avoid it, should his help prove useful.

"Regulus described Peter's watery and nervous eyes perfectly." Sirius said. "Shortly before Regulus was supposed to go on his mission Peter turned traitor and began giving information on the Order of the Phoenix to Voldemort."

"The Order is that multinational clandestine group Albus runs which serves to gather information and aid the authorities in fighting Voldemort?" Harry asked seeking confirmation.

"Yes" Sirius said. "It was disbanded when Voldemort fell but it was reformed 4 months ago when you were attacked."

"Ok just checking." Harry said. "Back to Wormtail. Why would he betray us?"

"Likely because he thought we were doomed." Sirius said the anger having abated a bit from his tone. "Peter's nickname Wormtail comes from the fact that deep down he's a worm who would turn tail and run to the biggest kid on the playground for protection. He also had a knack for finding shit out and worming his way out of situations. That's why he was our friend at the Academy because James and I were the most popular kids there. However after a decade of guerrilla war with Voldemort it was looking like we would lose because Korra couldn't seem to defeat Voldemort the way she had done will all those who had threatened her before. That likely caused Peter to seek protection from Voldemort under the belief that Voldemort would win and therefore protect him. Come to think of it he has been acting a little odd since the end of the war. Always shifty and paranoid and never taking a long sleeved shirt off no matter how hot it is."

"So what is going to be done about him?" Harry asked.

"Well I called your father in Ba Sing Se right away with the news of Regulus and Peter." Sirius said. "He ran it up the chain of command in Ba Sing Se via trustworthy sources he personally vetted with truth seeing. A few hours later I'm getting a personal call from the Governor of Omashu telling me that King Wu was in Omashu and on his way to see me."

"The King risked leaving Ba Sing Se?" Harry asked surprised.

"The air lanes between Omashu and Ba Sing Se does not cross any of the traitorous states." Sirius said. "But just to be sure he did travel under full guard. Anyway he came to see me and Regulus and we briefed him. I have never seen Wu so serious but I have heard he gets like this when his people are threatened. It's why Korra wanted him to remain King and not fully divide the Earth Kingdom into multiple new nations. When the shit hits the fan Wu will do whatever he can for his people."

"What did Wu have to say about all of it?" Harry asked.

"He believed Regulus, especially after a truth seer vetted my brother, and has secretly tasked the IBI with finding and tailing Peter." Sirius said. "There is nothing concrete other than the testimony of a known Death Eater who deserted and was believed dead 15 years ago to tie Peter to Voldemort so all we can do is tail him. Not enough evidence to arrest him for espionage against the Earth Kingdom, a capitol offense I've been told."

"And where is the fucking bastard?" Harry asked. Sirius clearly believed his brother and Harry trusted Sirius as much as he trusted his own father so he would trust Sirius on this.

"Unfortunately no one knows." Sirius said and Harry could hear the former Northern Water Tribe noble sigh on the other end of the line. "He was last seen heading to the United Republic about 5 months ago since then he has gone quiet. Not surprising really he hasn't had much to do since he retired. James is thinking of offering him a position as an aide to draw him out and put him somewhere where he can be monitored but also where Voldemort will want him to be and an aide in the Imperial Senate would be a useful place for a Death Eater. Wormtail was always a sneaky fucker that's for sure. I may be a good tracker but even I would struggle to find him whenever he decided to hide."

"Ok that's unfortunate." Harry said. He was annoyed that they couldn't do anything about Peter just yet but in time they would deal with him. "I do hope dad stays safe."

"He's not leaving Ba Sing Se anytime soon." Sirius said reassuring Harry. "And besides he can defend himself without much problem, as can your mom."

"Good" Harry said, "Are you and Regulus going to stay in Omashu and wait this out?"

"Actually no." Sirius said surprising Harry. "We leave for the Academy tonight."

"What?" Harry interrupted shocked at the news.

"Hold your ostrich/horses Harry and I will explain it." Sirius said. "King Wu feels like we should be at the War Council meeting in a few days to give our testimony and confirm Regulus's immunity which the King has already bestowed upon him."

"And Regulus is ok with this?" Harry asked.

"He just wants to make amends for his mistakes, he feels bad for what he used to believe and what he did in the past." Sirius said. "He has been given the King's envoy so he has diplomatic immunity should he need it but we are confident that the other leaders will grant him immunity as well. Scrimgeour has already been informed of our attendance for the meeting so it's all cleared."

"How are you getting here?" Harry asked. "Between the Foggy Swamp where Voldemort almost certainly is and the States of Tor Blinn and Kuei the air and land approaches are cut off and it would take too long to sail."

"We are heading via Cymru." Sirius said. "We are clear to that state and as it borders the ocean we can continue out over the sea before looping back down so as to avoid Kuei airspace. It will take an extra day but the precautions are worth it. We are also traveling by plane not airship so we can outrun any issues and hopefully fly under the radar though we will have to refuel in Caerdydd but as the State is loyal to Wu it won't pose a problem."

"Won't Regulus be recognized?" Harry asked making sure that Sirius had thought of everything.

"No Wu had his stylist work on him, you will see in a few days." Sirius said before continuing and anticipating Harry's next question. "King Wu cannot come to the meeting as he has to get back to Ba Sing Se and confer with his Joint Chiefs on how to deal with the succession situation. He said Ambassador MacMillan will be there in his place. Anyway Harry I have to go and prepare I will see you in a few days at the War Council."

Sirius hung up once he was done. Harry sighed and put the receiver down before he earthbend the privacy cell he had created around the phone back into the floor. This was just another thing to add to the agenda for the upcoming council meeting.

Jinora had contacted him via spirit projection that morning to tell him that the council meeting would take place the day before the start of the semester in the Earth Banquet Hall which was being made secure and private over the next few days so that the meeting could take place. All those who were supposed to be there or their designated and trusted representatives had confirmed and now all Harry and his friends could do was wait. At least he had been right about Regulus, that was a little good news to the forces of good and with Regulus actually being at the council meeting they would hopefully gain a little valuable information.

 _A few days later Earth Banquet Hall_

Harry and his friends were in the Earth Banquet Hall waiting for the council meeting to start. The hall had been converted for the purpose of the council meeting. A circular table had been earthbent in the center of the room with enough earth chairs spaced equidistant around it for everyone to sit comfortably. On the table was a large and detailed map of the world including all the Imperial States, the Foggy Swamp and the Si Wong Desert. The walls of the Banquet Hall had been reinforced and select members of the RCPD, White Lotus and Kyoshi Warriors had been assigned to guard the hall for the duration of the meeting.

Harry looked around the room to see all the representatives of the War Council. Only those who were cleared to be on the council were permitted in the room. No aides, no deputies, no bodyguards, only the select members. Harry tried to identify as many of them as he could as he surveyed the room.

The easiest to pick out were the 4 officers of the United Forces who were grouped together in one corner talking quietly amongst themselves. The General of the United Forces was an easy man to spot. General Moody was a grizzled and scared veteran of the military. A firebender. his face was lined with scars, he was missing an eye and part of his nose and judging by his limp one of his legs had been badly damaged. He wore full dress uniform which for a firebending officer which was a blood red tunic and beige pants. His rank insignia was on his golden epaulets and on his chest was a plethora of medals and combat ribbons including the Order of Korra, 1st class, the highest honor for valor in the United Republic that hung from a ribbon around his neck.

Next to him was the senior commander of the 3 commanders of the 3 branches of the United Forces and the deputy leader of the United Forces Commander Shacklebolt. A firebender like Moody, Shacklebolt was a tall, muscular and bald black man with a gold hoop earring in one ear who hailed from the southern Fire Nation. Shacklebolt, like Moody, had grown up a commoner and had turned to the United Forces to escape his humble roots. As with Moody his uniform tunic was red though he had less medals and ribbons. Harry knew by the propeller on his right breast that he was the Commander of the Air Force, the same branch that Moody had commanded.

On Moody's other side was the next commander in the order of seniority, a tall man with long brown hair pulled into a simple pony tail called Williamson, and he served as the Commander of the United Navy. Harry knew the man was from the United Republic but was descended from Southern Water Tribesmen who had moved there over a century ago. As a waterbender Williamson's tunic was royal blue and again with less decoration than Shacklebolt.

The last commander was also the most recent to be elevated to that rank and clearly the youngest one, Commander Nymphadora. Harry knew little about her other than that she was the first female officer to attain the rank of commander, as well as the youngest to reach the rank since Firelord Iroh attained the rank over 70 years ago, and was a talented earthbender. As an earthbender it made sense for her to be the Commander of the United Army and her tunic was an olive green with only a few combat ribbons.

Harry knew that all 4 military leaders were well respected and trusted and that General Moody was a legend from the last war. They were all exceptionally skilled and competent commanders and Harry was glad that they were all on their side.

Harry continued to look around. He noticed Milo, once again in his militarized Air Nomad robes talking with Bill and Firelord Iroh, both of whom were wearing formal ceremonial robes. Then there was Bolin and Albus deep in discussion with a stout man with blondish hair who Harry assumed was Ambassador Macmillan, King Wu's representative. The only ones Harry could not see were Jinora, President Scrimgeour, the new Chief of the RCPD and the representative from the Foggy Swamp Tribe. He assumed they weren't present yet as they were likely debriefing Sirius and Regulus about what Regulus knew. So far no one had yet approached Harry and his friends which for Harry felt like a good thing as he never liked being the center of attention. Unfortunately as the Avatar he was always going to be the center of attention.

"Avatar Harry it is a pleasure to finally meet you." A very distinctive, almost singsong, accented voice came from behind him breaking Harry out of his thought.

Harry turned to see a tall broad man, well over 6 feet tall, with close cropped blond and a clean shaven face dressed in the dress blacks of an RCPD officer with the rank of Chief on his left breast. The most distinctive feature though was the nasty red scar the ran from the edge of the man's nose and along his left cheek in a straight line. Whatever had caused it had taken off the lower half of the man's left ear. It took a moment for Harry to place the distinctive accent as that of a native of the Imperial State of Cymru.

"Chief Robards." Harry said greeting the recently appointed Chief of Police for Republic City with a handshake. "You have only been Chief for a few days so it hasn't been that long of a wait to meet me."

"True Avatar" the man said with a laugh. "It has been a whirlwind of a week but this meeting will hopefully allow us to get our shit together and focus us on this threat. At least that fucker gave us a warning of his intentions so we have time to prepare for his inevitable attack."

"Agreed" Harry said. "May I introduce you to the rest of Team Avatar as we call themselves. Prince Ron and Princess Ginny of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Just Ron" Ron said as he shook the man's hand. "We don't stand on ceremony in the South and aren't stuck up assholes like our Northern counterparts."

"I know, it is one of the many things I have always respected about the Southern Water Tribe." Chief Robards said.

"Then there is Lord Neville from the Fire Nation though he has yet to reach the age where he can join the Fire Assembly." Harry said. "And Luna from the Western Air Temple. As an airbender she has no formal title or rank other than Master due to her tattoos."

"Neville I had the pleasure of serving with your parents during the last war." Robards said shaking his hand then Luna's. "Some of the finest officers and fighters I have ever had that pleasure. It was a tragedy what happened to them, I was one of the officers who personally arrested those monsters shortly after the attack. As gruesome and tragic as the crime was, because they took their time we were able to bring them to justice until their murderous master freed them. Well three of them at least."

"Thank you Chief." Neville said no sadness just determination in his voice. "I hope to be of some assistance in apprehending them again."

"How did you get that scar?" Luna suddenly asked deliberately shifting the conversation in her own blunt way.

Harry thought the Robards would be offended by her bluntness but instead the man just laughed at it.

"I see the reports on your directness are true." Robards said with a hint of a smile. "It is refreshing to see an airbender who doesn't beat around the bush."

"I try." Luna responded with a smile. "Though I don't actually have a bush, I prefer to be clean shaven."

"Well as for my scar it is a souvenir from the greatest traitor to the RCPD in history." Robards said as he traced his scar before taking a somber tone while completely ignoring Luna's oversharing of her grooming habits. "That fucking asshole Selwyn. It was right after he was identified by Karkaroff as a Death Eater. I was his partner when we were rising in the ranks and despite his position as Deputy Chief he still did the mundane detective work, it made him popular but we now know he had an alternate motive for it. Anyway we were on a stakeout at the time when he got a call from someone, likely Rookwood, that he had been given up as a Death Eater and he should flee. I too received a call but to arrest him for treason, espionage and murder. We reacted simultaneously to the news. He caught me in face with a metal projectile he bent of his armor while I managed to land a similar projectile in his shoulder. Unfortunately my injury was too bad to pursue him and when backup arrived I needed medical attention. That ensured that he got away, the fucker hasn't been seen since."

"I didn't know that." Harry said a little surprised. "It wasn't in Scrimgeour's dossier."

"Likely because he didn't want to put into it that the only reason why Selwyn got away was because he, Scrimgeour that is, was slightly later than Rookwood in notifying me of Selwyn's treason." Robards said with an angry look on his face. "If there is one Death Eater I have personal score to settle with its that asshole. After him it would be Rowle but that's because he has constantly violated the sovereignty of Cymru by running clandestine military exercise on our soil likely in preparation for an invasion and we can't prove it."

Before anymore could be said the doors ground open and then slammed shut with earthbending. Harry looked up to see Jinora, Scrimgeour and two men who Harry initially didn't recognize until he realized that one was Sirius which meant that the other had to be Regulus.

Harry had never seen Sirius in formal Southern Water Tribe robes with his hair braided in the style of a Southern noble and the robes themselves cut in the Southern fashion and a nice, deep, dark blue. His beard had also been neatly trimmed. Harry knew there had to be a reason for this get up but for the life of him he had no idea what that reason could be as Sirius seldom dressed in Water Tribe clothes.

Regulus on the other hand was unrecognizable from the homeless man Harry had seen in Omashu. Whoever King Wu's stylist, who Harry assumed traveled with Wu wherever the King went, was he or she was worth every penny of their no doubt considerable salary. The man who Harry had known as a wild looking skinny homeless man in King Bumi Park was not the man Harry was looking at now. The only thing that hadn't changed was that he was still skinny. His hair and beard had been washed, trimmed, combed and both braided in a simple single long braid, the one in his beard ending in a small metal cap. Regulus was dressed in the robes of an Earth Kingdom noble with rich greens and light browns and the symbol of Omashu on his left breast. The disguise was great as Regulus now looked like a nonbender from a noble house in one of the oldest cities in the nation. The only odd thing about him was the water skin at his him. It would seem that he was trusted enough to have his element at hand but given the amount of talented benders in the room if Regulus really was still a Death Eater he wouldn't do much damage before he was taken out or arrested.

"If everyone would be seated we can get this meeting underway." Scrimgeour said. The newly elevated President was wearing a simple black suit with a thin red tie instead of the dress blacks Harry had last seen the man in a few months ago.

"Unfortunately the Ambassador to the Foggy Swamp Tribe who had been Chief Tobias's representative has been recalled home due to the current turmoil in the Foggy Swamp." Scrimgeour continued. "So this is everyone. I will explain why Sirius and the man with him have been invited to this meeting once everyone has been seated."

Harry and his friends headed to the table. Up close Harry could see that name tags had been added to the table. The representatives had been divided by what aspect of the world they served. Harry was in between Ron and Ginny with Luna next to Ron and Neville next to Ginny. On Neville's right was Chief Robards and then the leaders of the United Forces with Moody in center Shacklebolt and Nymphadora on one side and Williamson on the other next to Robards. Then on Luna's left were the world leaders with Bill being next to Luna then Ambassador Macmillan, Milo, Firelord Iroh and finally President Scrimgeour. Sirius was on Scrimgeour's other side with Regulus next to him then Albus, Jinora and finally Bolin in between her and Commander Nymphadora to complete the circle.

Harry sat down at his assigned seat followed by his friends and the rest of the representatives of the War Council. Harry looked around the table and realized the design was such that no single person, be it himself, President Scrimgeour, General Moody or Jinora, the 4 clear faction leaders on the Council, could claim to be in charge. It was a consensus and showed that they were all equals. This could either be a good or a bad thing depending on where the discussion went.

"Right well I believe we should start with why Sirius and his brother Regulus are present today." Scrimgeour said to a series of surprised exhalations and gasps and the revelation that the man many had likely assumed was an earth noble was in fact the only know Death Eater to desert Voldemort's army and who hadn't been seen in 15 years.

"Wait Regulus?" Moody growled looking at Regulus intently with his remaining eye. "The former Death Eater who has been missing for 15 years after he deserted from them. I must admit you don't look like him based on the pictures I have seen. Where the fuck have you been."

"I have been living as a homeless man in Omashu for the last 12 years." Regulus said in a horse voice that still held a Northern Water Tribe aristocratic accent. "So it is little wonder why I look very different. It is the main reason I have been able to survive as long as I have. Before Omashu I spent 2 years in the Fire Nation after I deserted and another year traveling to Omashu. I didn't come forward for fear of reprisal by the Death Eaters and their allies as well as not knowing what would happen to me if I did come forward. I would likely have been arrested and murdered in prison as the Dark Lord has spies and informants everywhere. However now that Sirius has told me everything I am willing to lend what aid I can in exchange for immunity which the Earth King has already granted me."

"As have I." Scrimgeour said interjecting before Moody could answer. "So while he is here he shall not be touched unless he attacks first. Regulus has already provided the name of a spy for Voldemort within the Order of the Phoenix as well as the plot he was supposed to execute before he defected. Had he executed said plot many innocents, several of them children, would have been killed in a false flag attack designed to incriminate nonbenders and foster animosity towards them in order to further Voldemort's cause."

"Why do you want immunity?" Macmillan asked. There was no anger or accusation in the Ambassador's tone but merely a note of curiosity.

"Because I don't want to go to prison for making the worst mistake of my life and believing is an evil, twisted and warped philosophy that my parents indoctrinated into me from a young age." Regulus said coolly with clear remorse in voice. "And I want to help but not at the cost of my freedom."

"I have heard of the incident you prevented." Iroh said. "While I am not a fan of Lord Montague and his Purist views he is still my citizen and his and his family's demise in a public bombing made to look like the work of nonbenders would have fueled Voldemort's army of loyalists in the Fire Nation. For that reason I have granted Regulus immunity from Fire Nation prosecution and am willing to hear what else he has to offer."

"My father has ordered me to inform Regulus that the Southern Water Tribe will listen to the information before granting him immunity but should we do so we expect you to aid us should we have to rebuild the North and rescind all their illegal laws." Bill said.

"I accept." Regulus said bowing his head at the Crown Prince of the Southern Water Tribe. "My own father turned his back on me and I have realized how fucked up the North truly is. It needs a complete regime change under the Avatar's prerogative and will likely need the Southern Council to aid whoever the next Chief is in restoring it to the nation it was before Lucius and his cronies took over."

"We will do what we can." Bill said. "Chief Arnook aided us after the 100 year war decimated the South, we can do the same for you should it be necessary."

"Yes and on that note I would like to formally make this offer." Scrimgeour said clearly surprising everyone at the table. "With the consent of the other world leaders or their representatives and that of Avatar Harry I wish to formally name Sirius, son of 1st Councilman Orion and an unlawfully banished noble of the Northern Water Tribe, the acting Chief-in-exile of the Northern Water Tribe. Furthermore I want him to be recognized as the ruler of the nation after Lucius lost his and his heirs claim to the throne with his declaration of war and for his numerous crimes against humanity."

Harry was speechless at this statement. So too it seemed that Sirius was not expecting it as he was sitting next to Scrimgeour looking at the United Republic President with a slack jawed look of pure shock. Thinking about it for a moment Harry realized that Sirius did make the most sense for the role. He was technically the heir to the most senior councilman of the Northern Water Tribe, he was a known moderate who had been unjustly banished and as a former star probender he was a well respected and known individual in the world. If anyone could bring the North back into line, should they win, it would be Sirius.

"I don't know what to say." Sirius said uncomfortably from his seat. "When I agreed to wear formal robes of my nation and status, well the Southern equivalent, I thought I was just supposed to be a known waterbender from the North, I was not expecting to be named acting Chief. I'm not even sure if I want to be leader of a nation that exiled me simply because I would not conform to their warped and evil views."

"Sirius you know as well as most that the majority of the Northern Water Tribe do not share the views of the Tribal Council." Bill said. "But the power there is concentrated in the elites. You were always seen as a symbol of change by those who wanted it. You are a noble by birth and should have ascended to the council upon your father's death had you not been banished in a way that made most of those who want change see you as a martyr. If anyone can lead the North out of the darkness they are in it is you and this council has the vote of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe in support of Sirius as acting Chief."

"I have been instructed by King Wu to do the same should the offer be made as it appears His Majesty was the one who suggested the appointment." Ambassador Macmillan said. "You have served your adoptive nation well for almost 20 years and those political refugees from the North, at least the ones who escaped, living in Ba Sing Se have always spoken of you with respect and admiration for your stand against the elitist and purist views of the Council."

"As this council knows that I have long felt that Lucius was on the brink of this and his meddling in our politics has been too great in recent years." Scrimgeour said. "I have always been uncomfortable with his views and his position and now he has committed treason against the world by siding with Voldemort so I wish to see a truly fair and reasonable leader return to the North and Sirius is the most qualified."

"The Air Nation too supports this decision." Milo said firmly. "Our history is rife with intolerant and power hungry leaders wishing to seek world domination and as such we have struggled to accept someone like Lucius being a legitimate leader, a legitimacy he has since voided."

"Avatar Harry your thoughts on this." Scrimgeour said. "Only the Avatar has the authority to officially remove a legitimate leader of a nation, no matter how they were chosen by their nation to become ruler, and only if the Avatar has deemed that ruler to be a threat to balance."

Harry didn't respond immediately, he needed a moment to think about this. True he had the power to declare Lucius illegitimate due to his actions and the man's guilt was undeniable but could he really give that power to Sirius, his own godfather. The last two times he had known of an Avatar removing a legitimate leader had been Ozai by Aang for his crimes in the 100 year war and Unalaq by Korra for becoming the Dark Avatar and in both cases they had been succeeded by legitimate children. Technically should he do this then Draco should, by rights, be Chief. Thinking for a moment Harry came up with a plausible answer to the issue.

"Very well I have considered the matter and decided upon a possible solution but only with the consent of the world leaders." Harry said at least. "By the authority vested in me as the Avatar, the protector of balance, do hereby declare that Chief Lucius's legitimacy to rule has been voided by his actions in not just siding with Voldemort but by his active discrimination against nonbenders which has thrown the world in general and his own nation in particular into imbalance. However as much as I like Sirius I cannot just give him the Chiefdom of the Northern Water Tribe. Here is my proposal: I do agree that Sirius given his age, views and popularity should be named Acting Chief-in-exile but that Lucius's son Draco, as much as I dislike him, still be considered the Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe and should this war be won by us he should by rights become chief just as Zuko became Firelord after the 100 year war. However should Draco side with his father, the Death Eaters and Voldemort his legitimacy will be voided and a new Chief of the Northern Water Tribe be elected by the entire population of the nation and a referendum called to decided whether or not the Chiefdom of the Northern Water Tribe be a hereditary or an elected position. In short I hereby task the citizens of the Northern Water Tribe in exile, under the leadership of Sirius, to draft a new and fair constitution for the Northern Water Tribe that the whole population of the nation can vote one should we win this war."

Everyone at the table just stared at Harry for a moment a little taken aback by his proposal. Harry had felt it was the right thing to do given the situation they were in and his desire to not abuse his role as Avatar.

"I agree with the Avatar." Sirius suddenly said breaking the silence. "He speaks words of wisdom that clearly surpasses his youth." Harry smiled at that last bit before listening to the rest of Sirius's response. "I was taken aback by the suggestion that I become Acting Chief of the Northern Water Tribe but given that at the moment I do not have a job and am in the Order of the Phoenix I accept the world leaders' offer and the Avatar's proposal to serve in that role. As much as I hate the way the elites of my homeland treat those they see as inferior to themselves I do believe that the people deserve better than assholes like my father, Chief Lucius and the rest of the fucked up Tribal Council. We have become a symbol of hatred and bigotry in the world and must correct this. Furthermore I think the Avatar's proposal is a fair one that respects the legitimacy and history of the Northern Water Tribe while also allowing for its reformation and rebirth as a better nation. It's amusing that when I entered this room I was a probending Head Coach who was here because of his brother and now I may be an acting world leader." Sirius ended with a bark like laugh.

"I accept the Avatar's proposal." Iroh said. "Milo and Scrimgeour do you also accept it?"

"I do." Scrimgeour said. "The United Republic is behind you."

"As Archabbot of the Air Nation I too vote in favor of the Avatar's proposal." Milo said. Harry had never heard the title of the leader of the Air Nation but judging by Jinora's face Milo had just made it up.

"I will relay this to his majesty." Macmillan said. "Something of this nature will require the consent of the Imperial Congress but I am sure that it will vote in your favor."

"Similarly this will require the consent of the Southern Water Tribal Council." Bill said. "But again that is a foregone conclusion."

"Very well we will confirm this once we hear back from the ISEK and the Southern Water Tribe." Scrimgeour said. "Once we are unanimous the Avatar's plan will be the one we follow. Unfortunately given the threat to the Foggy Swamp Tribe we will not be getting their response on it."

"Good now that all this is sorted can we please get back to why this council was called in the first place." General Moody growled. "There's a war to fight and we need to plan for it."

"Agreed general but this was pertinent to the war." Albus said. "Now the first thing I want to know about is the spy within the Order of the Phoenix. We knew, or at least suspected, there was a traitor in our midst but we couldn't prove who it was."

"What of the double agent?" Ron asked. "Surely he would have informed you of the spy's identity."

"He could have but given his perilous situation he couldn't reveal too much for fear of being realized by Voldemort as our spy thus losing a key asset in the war." Albus said. "But now he can once we have a name."

"I can only give my suspicion." Regulus said. "But I believe it to be Peter, a firebender, teammate and friend of James, Sirius and Remus. This is based of the man's eyes, the Dark Lord only referred to him by the name Wormtail the only time we were both at a meeting together."

"We cannot be sure of this so we are placing a tail on him when we find him." Sirius said. "In hopes he slips up. That being said Wormtail is a unique nickname that refers to Peter so I for one am pretty sure he is the spy."

"Where is he now?" Iroh asked. "I of course condemn one of my citizens if he is guilty of such a crime."

"At the moment he heading to Ba Sing Se." Sirius said. "I got word from James, the Avatar's father and the junior senator for Omashu, that Peter has accepted his offer of a job with him in Ba Sing Se and will begin the job next week. The IBI will be able to keep a close eye on him once he is there."

"That is good news." Scrimgeour said. "Now that that is sorted out let us move onto the next item of business. General Moody how are the United Forces preparing to defend the United Republic from the threats of Voldemort, the Northern Water Tribe and the border states of Kuei and Tor Blinn?"

"Mr. President I will allow my commanders to explain their plans for each of the three branches of the United Forces." Moody said gesturing to his 3 commanders. "I myself will be in the command airship above Republic City to coordinate with the Commanders."

"Very well" Scrimgeour said turning to the most senior of the commanding officers. "Commander Shacklebolt what is the status of the Air Force."

"Mr. President I have deployed the airship fleet in two ways." Commander Shacklebolt said his voice a deep reassuring baritone. "Most will remain in the air above Republic City and the immediate countryside but a small force will be kept flying on a loop around our borders within our airspace but out of range of the hostile forces in Kuei and Tor Blinn. The only way they can engage is by venturing into our air space which would constitute an act of war, something I doubt they are ready for."

"What of the planes?" Harry asked the dark skinned Commander.

"They are on standby in an undisclosed location." Shacklebolt said. "They can be scrambled and ready within 15 minutes should they be needed but due to fuel we cannot keep them permanently in the air the way we can with the airships. There will however always be a scout squadron in the air though just in case."

"Very good." Scrimgeour said. "Commander Williamson what of the United Navy?"

"Mr. President and members of this council as we speak I am having the United Navy deployed to various locations." Williamson said. "The majority will serve as a check on the Northern Water Tribe's navy. Those ships will remain out of range of their ships but in international waters. I do ask Firelord Iroh to send aid to the bolster the efforts. The remainder of the fleet will either patrol our nautical border or remain in Yue Bay to serve as additional defense should it be needed."

"Commander you have my word that a sizable portion of the Fire Navy will be deployed to international waters to aid you." Iroh said. "Though at most only half of our naval forces will be deployed as the other half must stay at home, you understand."

"Of course Firelord any help is greatly appreciated." Williamson said. "Have your admiral contact me when I am in position I will be based on my flagship."

"Fleet Admiral Finnegan will contact you once he is in position." Iroh said. "He is a nonbender so he is really motivated to put these traitors in their place. In addition General McLaggen will take a fleet of airships to air Commander Shacklebolt and our planes are on call but their flight time is significantly longer as they can only launch from our airship carrier which is going to stay in international waters. I have also instructed General Brown to take a battalion of Royal Army troopers to the United Republic. She will place them under Commander Nymphadora's command. This is the extent the Fire Nation can aid the threat to the United Republic. We may be the furthest from the likely conflict but we have our own security to focus on as well as that of the United Republic."

"Understandable Firelord Iroh and we appreciate your support." Scrimgeour said. "Commander Nymphadora what is the United Army's plan."

"Please sir call me Commander Dora." She said. "I hate the name my mother gave me. As for my strategy I intend on having the army stationed along our land border with the strongest forces along the borders with the Foggy Swamp and the states of Kuei and Tor Blinn. The army may be the largest branch but the aid from Iroh is much needed. As a former General of the United Forces his expertise is welcomed. I also have a division encamped around the Republic City Spirit Portal just in case a force comes through there."

As she was speaking Commander Dora had earthbent a series of figures on the map in the center of the table to illustrate her deployments. Harry noted that as Iroh and Williamson had spoken Chief Robards had earthbent ships and red figures out of what looked like clay to show their respective deployments on the map as well. It looked like all their bases had been covered but still given all he knew about Voldemort Harry wouldn't put it past the maniac to have an elaborate plan to counter all of their plans.

"Very good Commanders it sounds like the United Republic is well defended." Scrimgeour said before he turned to Regulus. "Regulus this is where I ask that you provide any strategic information you can on Voldemort's base of operations or strategies he may use."

"May I waterbend to illustrate what I know?" Regulus asked. Harry thought it was a good sign of his cooperation that he requested permission to bend.

"You may." Scrimgeour said.

Regulus raised his hand and a small stream of water rose from is water skin and arched over the map to point above a section of the swamp to the northwest of the Banyan-grove tree. The end of the water stream froze into a tip so that he could point with it.

"Now you must remember that my information is 15 years out of date and I was not the most trusted member of the Death Eaters given my lowly rank and inability to bloodbend." Regulus said as he tapped the area of the swamp that the ice tip was hovering over. "15 years ago this was where the camp was located. I believe Voldemort chooses the Swamp because of its size, ability to hide large groups in it given that most of it is untouched by man and that it is easily defensible for a plantbender and yes he can plantbend though he does prefer blood. However all these forces are good as they may work to defend against an army of Purists and criminal benders that he has used in the past but don't expect that to be his first attack strategy."

"What would he try first?" Jinora asked. "We believe he has the forces and he tried that last time. His attempted invasion of Republic City was what lead to the final battle 14 years ago."

"Because the Dark Lord prefers subtly and cunning to all out attack unless he feels he is in a position of power strong enough where superior numbers and a swift, sudden and brutal attack will prevail." Regulus said. "That was how he was able to draw a war out for 11 years. He likes his supporters to be in positions of power and authority, it's a prerequisite for any non airbender Death Eater or at least it was back when I joined dunno if he's changed it since then but I highly doubt it. Airbenders are allowed some leeway given their scarcity and the fact that they seldom turn to evil. This way he can influence laws or gain access to high profile targets. I would predict that he tries something covert first, what exactly he is planning or who the target might be I cannot say. That being said having the forces in place to prevent it will make many of his plans harder to execute. However he will only do an all out assault if absolutely necessary and almost certainly won't attack from the swamp but likely launch a three pronged attack, two from the two Imperial States he controls and a third by sea. He may even add an air assault if it comes to an all out attack so I think y'all are covered against that strategy. It's the covert attack that will be hard to defended against. My recommendation is to figure out a way to arrest or remove all known or suspected Purists from your inner circles as they would be key in the attacks."

"What if we execute a preemptive strike on that area of the Swamp?" Ron asked. "We know he's holed up somewhere in the Swamp so why not overwhelm him."

"Two reasons." Regulus said. "The main one being that he is almost certainly not there anymore. Between my desertion, Karkaroff's betrayal and wherever he landed in the Swamp following his defeat by Korra he will likely have set up a new camp. Secondly the Swamp is almost completely inaccessible by any who isn't both a water and plantbender which will limit an attack. I agree a preemptive strike in this case is not only justified but also the wisest strategy but he chose the Swamp for a reason and it wasn't just because he's a waterbender."

"In addition we cannot spare the forces for such an attack." Moody said clearly regretting that he couldn't do this. "The threat from the traitorous Northern Water Tribe and the States of Tor Blinn and Kuei is too great to spare any on such a dangerous mission. Plus the Swamp is protected by the spirit vines from attack and to preserve the Swamp so battling there would be almost impossible."

"You know the Southern Water Tribe cannot spare any troops for such an attack." Bill said. "Or even to aid as we must protect ourselves from Northern aggression."

"Neither can the Earth Kingdom as we have to deal with the traitors within our own nation." Macmillan said.

"I withdraw my suggestion." Ron said, "I did not think of all the issues I thought a preemptive strike would have worked."

"It was a great idea Prince Ron." Scrimgeour said not unkindly. "But alas one we cannot feasibly do. Speaking of the traitors in the Earth Kingdom do you have any update regarding how King Wu is handling the situation."

"It is a new one too us but I have been briefed by his majesty on what his plans are right now." Macmillan said. "The first thing he did was Imperialize all State National Guards for the states which border the 4 traitorous states. He has also deployed a large portion of the Imperial Army under the leadership of a 4 star general, General Diggory, and the Imperial Air Force under General Zeller to aid the national guards. As with the United Forces we are staying at a safe distance from the treasonous states and their border walls but we are ready to attack if given the order. Because of this situation we cannot aid the United Republic."

"That is understandable." Scrimgeour said with a sigh. "Chief Robards what it the RCPD's response. I know your promotion was sudden, as was mine, but I trust that you have a plan at least."

"Mr. President I have called in all officers and authorized indefinite overtime which will strain the budget but this is an emergency." Robards said. "Most are on duty and are on the streets should our theory that Scabior and the Unified Triad have sworn allegiance to Voldemort be true. They serve as a force to protect and reassure the civilians in this dangerous and unpredictable time. However I have also dispatched several officers to aid in the guarding of the spirit portal with a few meditating into the spirit world to serve as advance scouts should an attack come from there."

"The Air Nation will also help both the United Republic and the Southern Water Tribe in the defense of their spirit portals through Air Nomad presence in the Spirit World." Milo said. "As we still have no standing army this and sanctuary is all we can offer but I am in the process of formally forming a military pending approval from all Air Temple Chief Abbots."

"Jinora are you ok with this?" Scrimgeour asked the High Chair of the Academy.

"When I accepted the position of Head of the Air House at the Elemental Academy I stood down as leader of the Air Nation." Jinora said, "Milo is the leader of the nation or the Archabbot as he now calls himself and the decision is his to make and the approval his to seek."

"Very well and what of the Academy?" Scrimgeour asked.

"We have already taken precautions by bulking up the White Lotus guards and even calling in some of the Kyoshi warriors just in case." Jinora said. "Asami Sato has promised funds to support us but she cannot make it today as she has recently been taken ill."

"Also my brother Mako has been called in by King Wu for added protection and council and is in Ba Sing Se right now." Bolin said. "Or else he would be here as one of the members of the last Team Avatar."

"Very well and Prince William what of the Southern Water Tribal plans?" Scrimgeour asked.

Ron had already told him of his homeland's plans so Harry zoned out while Bill was giving his report and when Ginny added to it with what she knew. At least they were prepared for that. Harry thought the plans were good but he was afraid of the information Regulus had provided. If he was right then they could still lose because they were unable to predict a covert and subtle attack that could occur and any moment.

However Harry knew he had to first and foremost focus on his own training so as to be as strong as possible for when his inevitable confrontation with Voldemort occurred. He would be moving into the Water House that night and then begin his waterbending training tomorrow. Plus they had their semifinal match in the tournament tomorrow to focus on though they were definitely ready for it.

The rest of the council meeting went on for a few more hours as they tweaked and perfected their plans and went over any relevant information. Harry and his friends mainly listened and only he and Ron had anything to input, doing so from time to time. It did feel like a lot to them but as the Avatar and his friends they knew that a lot would fall on their shoulders over the coming years, this was but the first test of that responsibility.

When the meeting was done most of the members left after a few remarks to each other. The military leaders wasted no time in leaving, accompanied by Iroh and Milo to continue their preparations on Iroh's airship. Harry and his friends left immediately deciding not to stay for any small talk. Harry bade them farewell as he had to go to his room in the Earth House to get what he needed for his move to the Water House where he would see Ron and Ginny later for dinner.

It had been a long day but all in all it had been a very productive one as well. Regulus had proven his loyalty, Sirius was a temporary world leader which amused Harry but he knew his godfather would do a good job and they had come up with a cohesive plan to deal with the Voldemort threat. Harry still had a nagging feeling that they were missing something or that this wasn't enough but he put it to the back of his mind as he walked to his room. He had to let the leaders deal with this for now, his attendance had been a formality but he knew he was not fully ready for all this. He had to focus on waterbending so that when the time came he could be a fully realized Avatar and be at the best of his ability to deal with this global threat.

 **Sorry for the long chapter, this is the 3rd longest of Book 1 (so far), but I couldn't really break it up. Anyway there really isn't anything to note here so as usual the next chapter will be uploaded next Sunday on time as always (back to EST next week) and any questions in reviews and PMs will be answered and constructive aid will be listened to to the best of my ability. On last thing is that with this chapter being uploaded 50% of this story is officially published. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is chapter 25 on time (back to EST) as always. No questions after last week's long chapter so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 25**

Harry collected his bag from his room in the Earth House and headed to the cove that housed the students at the Academy from the various Water Tribes. Harry had always found the floating icebergs of the Water House the oddest and most unnatural of the houses but he knew that was due to the fact that he was no longer connected to the earth when he was on the ice. It was still an adjustment to him to be unconnected from his natural element but he would get used to it.

Walking over one of the earth bridges that connected the Water House to the mainland Harry wrapped his coat around himself as he felt the temperature drop a bit. It wasn't so cold that he was shivering but he had never truly gotten used to the coolness of the ice around him. He also had to wear his thick soled boots instead of his usual thin soled ones to avoid his feet freezing in the cold. He wouldn't be able to use his seismic sense on the ice anyway.

Walking over to where he knew the 4th and 5th year students lived Harry enjoyed the clean crisp air that the ice provided. He may not like the cold but the air was always nicer in the Water House for some reason. Once in the dorm Harry took the nearest staircase to the 4th floor where the 4th year boys lived. His last room of the year was at the far end of the hallway right next to Ron's. Opening the door Harry surveyed the room inside the way he had with his previous two new rooms that year.

The Water House dorm room was relatively large and almost completely made of ice. The desk, shelves and wardrobe were all ice though when Harry opened the wardrobe the inside was insulated with fur. The bed was more a large pile of furs in the corner that Harry knew represented how the polar tribes preferred to sleep. The chair too seemed to have had a layer of furs around it to insulate it. Despite the ice it wasn't as cold as Harry had expected though it was noticeably more cold than the outdoors. Placing his bag on his bed and his books on the desk Harry opened to wardrobe and pondered what of the nice collection of Southern Water Tribe garb Ron's family had sent up to wear.

Ultimately Harry had gone with a white undershirt, a dark blue sleeveless vest lined with polar bear/dog fur and trimmed in white, dark blue fur lined pants, brown fur lined boots and dark blue sleeves that went from his wrists to his upper biceps. He completed it with a white belt with a blue Southern Water Tribe crest buckle. On the belt he attached his customary metal spools, which he would have to keep oiled around all this ice, and put his short swords on his back. Once again he opted to keep his green headband to keep his long hair out of his eyes and maintain a connection to his own homeland and element.

As he was putting the finishing touches on his outfit the door opened and Harry turned to see his girlfriend and his best friend coming into the room. Both looked exhausted from the meeting earlier but also pleased that Harry was finally in their dorm and about to begin his last element.

"Welcome the Water House." Ginny said greeting her boyfriend with a kiss. "Finally after a very busy year your at your last element."

"Yes and likely the hardest." Harry said with a smile. "But with all that's happened in the last week and of course today it has been hard to even think of school resuming tomorrow."

"Yeah we need to dissect what we learned today but that can wait until we are all together and know that no one can overhear us which requires earth." Ron said ignoring his sister's and Harry's display of affection.

"We can do that tomorrow when we get dinner to celebrate our victory over The Pranksters in the semifinal." Ginny said. "We should probably get some rest before that."

"Yeah I'm exhausted." Ron said yawning theatrically. "And hungry so meat first then sleep just as Sokka the Wolf of the Southern Waters would have prescribed. We need to be on our best for whatever tricks Fred and George throw at us."

Harry just laughed at that knowing the truth of it all. The trio left his room and headed to the nearest Water House cafeteria making small talk about the upcoming match and semester. Harry wasn't actually going to have his first lesson with Severus until after the match, he had been instructed to spend tomorrow learning the theory of waterbending before trying it when they met for Harry's first less. This was something that none of his other teachers had done but Harry didn't mind it as it allowed him to focus on the upcoming match rather than class. After dinner they returned to their dorm, bade each other goodnight and went to bed ready for the first day of the final semester and Harry's final element he needed to master to become a fully realized Avatar.

The next day was the start of the final semester of the year. Harry woke in his room in the Water House and went about his day as he would on any normal day of class. He showered, had a light breakfast in the nearest cafeteria with Ron and Ginny and then went to class. As usual the morning was devoted to academic classes, today was history followed by geography and capped off with a politics course on the political system employed in the United Republic.

Harry enjoyed history even if the 147 year old teacher, Master Binns, was a boring near senile man. Harry was convinced Master Binns had become a spirit years ago and just not realized it but he couldn't prove his theory despite being the Avatar. Regardless Binns was still one of the world's finest historians in the world, likely because he seemed to have lived through a large portion of it. This semester they were covering Earth Kingdom history during the period of Chin's conquest, the peasant revolt and the formation of the Dai Lee, all during the era of Avatar Kyoshi and all fascinating. Geography was always dull to Harry and he dozed off in his class, one on the importance of volcanoes and earthquakes in the formation of the Fire Nation. His last class of the morning, politics, was interesting but Harry already knew of how the council system had worked before the Equalist Crisis. All in all it was a typical academic morning.

After a good lunch in the Union Café with his friends it was time for bending training. As it was the start of the week the day was supposed to be training in the pure element the student could bend, if they were a master. Harry was supposed to start waterbending with Severus today but the greasy master had told him last week that he was busy on the first day of the semester and would start Harry's daily training a day late. Severus had then order Harry to spend the afternoon learning the theory of waterbending so that he was ready to try practice it. Harry spent the afternoon in the Water House library reading scrolls and theory guides for all 4 styles of pure waterbending and coming away with the simple conclusion that the very nature of the element was in a sense opposite to his own natural style of earthbending despite earth being the opposite to air.

Waterbending was free, fluid, graceful and flexible. It moved on its own and could only be channeled. It changed as it saw fit going from a peaceful sea to a full scale storm in moments. It was why waterbending looked more like a dance than a fighting style. Earth on the other hand was rigid, unyielding, blunt and stubborn. It did not move without a great force behind it. It was strong and solid. It did not change its course naturally or be effected by the other elements. Harry came out of the theory research with the simple conclusion that he would almost certainly struggle with his final element. Waterbending was just too different to his own natural earthbending that he would likely need to change his own style just to master the element.

Harry sighed when he heard the school wide bell that signaled the end of the 3 hour post lunch training period and headed to the Union Café. He did not have to shower so he was able to start a little homework from Binns before the rest of his friends could arrive. They had all taken a light training session given that they had their semifinal match in a few hours. During their dinner they made small talk and compared notes for the day.

"You haven't started waterbending yet?" Luna asked a little shocked when she had heard that Harry had yet to begin his final element.

"No Severus is away so he had me learn the theory of waterbending." Harry said. "Or at least that's what his letter told me last week."

"So what do you think?" Ron asked through a mouthful of meat. "About the theory and styles."

"I think it's very different from earthbending." Harry said with a laugh. "Much more fluid and graceful than I'm used to. All I really do is hit things hard, even with the grace of airbending my style is a little too rigid for the more traditionalist masters."

"I think you should start with the Foggy Swamp or probending styles of waterbending." Ginny said. "They are more rigid and assertive so would probably come more naturally to you that the elegant styles of the polar tribes."

"That's what I was thinking from when I read about the styles." Harry said. "But unfortunately the plurality of waterbenders are from the Northern Water Tribe and their style is the predominant one."

"And Severus always favors that style." Ron said. "He doesn't even consider the other ones to be true waterbending or required for mastery which is a little ironic seeing as he's from the Foggy Swamp Tribe. No for him, at least until too many students complained, mastery means perfection of the elegant and complex Northern Style to our esteemed Head of House."

"Well that is why I have you two to help me the way Neville and Luna helped me fire and airbending." Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah I took his airbending virginity." Luna said with a smile before winking at Ron. "But my own personal virginity, all holes, went to Ron."

Ron just went bright red at this and began choking on his food. Luna had deleberatly spoken when her boyfriend's mouth was full. Harry decided to quickly change the topic to the semifinal in a few hours to prevent what would almost certainly become a detailed, blow by blow, discussion of Luna and Ron's sex life.

"Are we ready for tonight?" Harry asked.

"As ready as we can be." Ron said. "It's a shame we had to miss a few days of training but given all that has happened it was inevitable. Still we should be able to handle The Pranksters."

"I agree and we should hold off on discussing the council meeting until after the match." Neville said. "As interesting and useful as that meeting was we need to have our heads focused on the upcoming match."

"A wise strategy Neville." Ginny said approvingly. "Right so what is our plan."

"Simple we take out Fred/George first." Ron said. "I predict that they may try a 4 on 1 strike against Harry to take him out early, he is our best bender. They may also attack me so we should be prepared for that. I suggest Harry and I prepare to be on the defensive while Luna goes high on whichever twin is playing and Neville goes low. Whichever one of us who isn't attacked in the initial salvo look for an exposed opening on any of the other team and take it. From there its standard divide and conquer. Take you best match up so Harry has Fred/George, I have Alicia, Neville you take Angelina and Luna has Lee and we work together, play off each other and send them to the water. If we need a round two, and this may be the first time we will need one, I'll come up with something then."

The others nodded at Ron's words. The rest of the meal they quietly prepared for the match. All the time Harry was using seismic sense so that they wouldn't be overheard by spies in the employ of the twins. After dinner Team Avatar headed to the arena which was located in the central United Republic section of campus. As it was the semifinals most of the school would be in attendance to see the match so they got there early to get ready.

They had the red side of the arena and used that changing room to get into their protective and get in the zone for the impending fight. Soon it was early evening and the match was scheduled to begin in a few minutes. Heading to the players box Ginny wished them luck as they donned their masks and stepped onto the metal jetty that took them to the platform. On the other side The Pranksters were getting off their jetty and playing to the crowd as much as possible. Through the masks Harry couldn't tell which of the twins was active tonight, not that he could tell them apart without the mask anyway, but otherwise the others were all easily recognizable.

There was the tall, powerful, dark skinned Angelina. A gifted earth and metal bender from the Imperial State of Bosco she was Fred's girlfriend and the second best on the team and likely a future probender. Then there was the bald tattooed Alicia. An airbender from the Eastern Air Temple she was one of few female airbenders who shaved her whole head. Alicia had earned her tattoos at the end of her 2nd year and was one of the best in combat airbending in the school and like Angelina she was likely going to go pro after she graduated. Lastly there was the twin's best friend and business partner Lee. A dark skinned firebender who's family had moved to the United Republic before he was born, the dreadlocked boy was skilled but loved to talk and normally served as a commentator rather than competitor in these situations. In short order the 8 participants had taken their positions facing each other in their respective zones and Madam Hooch approached the referee podium.

"Silence." The woman called into the microphone though she didn't need it as a hush fell over the arena.

Hooch was a former probender and the developer of the probending fighting style for airbending that allowed the sport to expand to include all 4 elements. She was arguably the best airbender to ever compete at the pro level, winning the Best Airbender award an unprecedented 9 times and the league MVP 3 times during her tenure with the Air Bison, the only team owned by the Air Nation and owned as a collective by all airbenders. After retiring she had been hired by the Academy to run the tournament and to teach the art of probending styles to all students regardless of element and to airbenders in particular. She took no bullshit from her charges and had a zero tolerance for cheating. As an airbender she was a big on equal treatment of all beings. She had been furious to learn of the subtle cheating Draco had done last year and had been the force behind his ban.

"I want a good clean bout." She said before shouting. "Round 1 begin."

The match started as Ron expected, a 4 way assault on Harry. Harry pulled up two earth disks in defense which blocked Fred/George's water blast and Lee's fire blast but that was all the Avatar could manage within the rules of the game. As soon as the two disks Harry had used to protect himself disintegrated he took the earth disk from Angelina to his chest which staggered him back a bit followed by the air jet from Alicia that succeeded in breaking his stance and sending him back to zone 2. Rolling with the impact Harry rose in time to avoid a follow up disk by Angelina.

"And the first semifinal has gotten off to a great start with The Pranksters taking the risky strategy of all attacking the Avatar at once." Came the voice of the student commentator filling in for Lee for the match. "But some quick earthbending by Harry has prevented all 4 attacks from landing and only sent the Avatar back one space and now The Pranksters are paying for that."

The commentator was right as Ron, Luna and Neville had seized on the attack and taken their openings. Ron sent a series of rapid fire, small, hard water blasts at Angelina as she sent the initial earth disk and a follow up one at Harry. She didn't stand a chance and several landed squarely on her side and chest sending her back a zone.

"Angelina has been relegated to zone 2 what a move from Team Avatar's waterbender." The commentator said. "That is a move we should all take note of."

Luna had sent a powerful air blast at Fred/George followed up with a short kick of air at him. The twin had made the mistake of going with a longer water stream hoping to land something on Harry and had followed it up with a second stream to add to his attack and Harry's temporary weakness but Harry had dodged that follow up attack as well. Fred/George only just avoided the first air attack but the second took his legs out from under him and he didn't have time to defend against an earth disk send by Harry that caught him in the side and sent him skidding into zone 2. The disk had landed on the side of his ribs and Fred/George was still down in clearly injured.

"Ouch and The Prankster's waterbender, whichever twin that is I really cannot tell, has just taken a powerful double element attack and he looks like he's in pain." The commentator said. "If they do make hold off to force a round 2 then I think they'll have to sub in the other twin."

Neville had sent a series of fire blasts at Lee and Alicia while they were attacking Harry. Lee was able to reach quickly enough to dispel the fire and send his own back at Neville but Alicia had not been so lucky. She had taken three small powerful jets to her chest and side and it caused her to stagger back a step and that was all Harry needed. Right after his attack on Fred/George he had turned to Alicia. It was clear The Prankster's waterbender was down and out of the fight so Harry switched his focus to their airbender. As Alicia tried to regain her footing three well spaced and timed earth disks slammed into her. The first took her in the chest and pushed her back to zone 2 though she remained on her feet, the second caught her in gut before she could recover, winding her and lifting her of her feet and sending her crashing into zone 3, the last took her in the side as she was prone and sent her back to zone 4. It had all happened so quickly that she had been too stunned to react.

"What a vicious opening salvo from Team Avatar." The commentator said. "Only one of The Pranksters seems to have survived unscathed from that series. That folks is why you don't try to gang up on one player, especially if that player is the Avatar, because if the other team knows you may do that they will prepare that scenario and react the way they just did. For a team in the semifinal that seems like a desperate attack all or nothing attack. If they had sent the Avatar to the water it may have worked but that was a textbook defense."

Team Avatar moved as a unit to capitalize on the initial success. Harry sent two more disks at Alicia. Given the distance between the two she had time to rise to one knee and avoid the first disk but took the second to her shoulder sending her back out of zone 4 and into the water. Luna too had capitalized on a downed opponent sending a jet of air at Fred/George who was still down and pushing him as gently as possible all the way to zone 4 and out to the water where Alicia could look after him.

"What a series and now it's 4 on 2." The commentator said. "This is shaping up to be a standard match for Team Avatar, the reigning champions remember, as they have dispatched two of their opponents."

With two already out they could switch up their tactics to one of their many two on one scenarios they had prepared for. Harry turned his attention to aiding Neville against Lee by sending two disks in rapid succession at the firebender while he was exchanging fire with Neville. The first disk took Lee in the side of his right knee and sent him to his one knee. Unfortunately that had exposed his head to the second earth disk so Harry had to abort the attack and turn the disk towards Angelina. Luckily she was too busy dodging Luna and Ron and sending as many earth disks at the entire Team Avatar in rapid succession and with a hint of desperation to realize that Harry's disk had avoided her own ones and connected with her left armpit as she extended her arm to send out another disk. The earthbender gasped in pain and her arm fell limp to her side. Just then the bell rung to signify the end of the round and saving The Pranksters from what would have been an inevitable knock out.

"Ouch right in an unprotected spot, that has got to hurt." The commentator said. "That bell could not have come sooner for The Pranksters as they were on the ropes there. Round 1 goes to Team Avatar. It should be noted that this is the first time all tournament that Team Avatar has not won by a 1st round knockout. Looks like we will be taking a short medical break while The Pranksters sort out their team following that shellacking of a fight."

As The Pranksters dealt with their injuries Ron gathered Team Avatar in a huddle in their zone 4 so they could not be overheard.

"Great work team we knew they may try something like that and we were ready." Ron said with a smile.

"Sorry I couldn't push Lee back." Neville said. "I reacted as quickly as I could and ended up against their firebender and well facing a bender of the same element is always harder especially one on one."

"No Neville you did well." Ron said patting Neville on the back. "You managed to engage two of them after Harry took that 4 pronged assault. It gave him the time to hit Fred or George and then move to Alicia and deal with her. Lee was doomed when Harry dispatched Alicia and wounded Angelina. He was only saved by the bell. You distracted him from the rest of the game which is hard to do."

"Thanks" Neville said with a trace of smile under his mask."So what is the plan for round 2."

"We use Harry's air arch that has never been done in competition before." Ron gave an evil grin.

The others joined in remembering the move Harry had accidentally created the day the prisons were attacked by the Death Eaters. It was a tough move to do but if Luna could do it they could easily win this fight in round 2. No one would be expecting such a tactic.

"Do you think you can pull it off Luna?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes I was practicing it today in the gym." Luna said, "I think I need to start in zone 3 though to build up the momentum for the move. There is nothing in the rule books about moving between the other zones when you haven't been hit but you will need to protect me because if I take a shot while in one of the other zones I'm stuck there."

"We can do that." Ron said. "Ok here's the play. Neville you be in the middle I will take the right and Harry the left. Luna will start directly behind Neville but in zone 3 and as soon as the round begins will run forward. Once the round starts Neville you use fire jets to propel yourself up and back over Luna. It's a risk but with what Luna could do to them it's one worth taking. Once she executes her move, preferably from her knees as she slides under Neville."

"Yes you like it when I'm on my knees in front of you, master." Luna interrupted with a wink. It was a testament to Ron's focus on the situation that he did not blush at Luna's words.

"Yes I do and we can enjoy that later but back to the match at hand." Ron said with a straight face ignoring Luna's pout. "Anyway once you execute your move we will attack. Harry take Alicia again as she will be in the air and rock disks will be best against it. If Lee uses fire jests then I will take him while he is in the air. The other two are more unpredictable and we will have to play that by ear. Basically pick your targets wisely and force them off the platform, preferable without them making contact with it. Ok lets go team."

The others nodded and broke their huddle. They turned and took their positions. The Pranksters had been sorted out medically and were walking in a line towards their zone 1. Angelina was rotating her left arm which likely was recently healed and Lee was trying not to limp slightly. It was clear that The Pranksters had swapped out their waterbender as this twin look fresh and energetic.

"Ok folks I am just getting word that Fred, the twin that competed in round 1, has several broken ribs that require deep healing and thus can no longer compete so his brother George will replace him." The commentator said. "Do not worry Fred will be ok but he needs a trained healer. Remember this is a contact sport so these injuries do happen. Now what is this formation that I am seeing from Team Avatar? I don't think I have ever seen one like it. Of course it's not illegal as the competitors can move around in any of their own zones until they take contact in one of the further back zones, I've just never seen a team start with a bender in zone 3 like this before."

There were puzzled looks on the faces of The Pranksters but all Harry could do was smirk at them. They were about to face a move that had never been seen before but so long as they didn't send any over the sides and only out the back it should be fine. Even the crowd had quieted down for the start of the round eager to see the reason for their unorthodox formation. Harry did feel a little bad for injuring Fred but it was as the commentator said a contact sport and injuries did happen, especially when facing Draco's team, The Purebloods.

"Round 2 begin." Madam Hooch yelled.

Team Avatar leapt into action. Luna had begun running as soon as the round started and Neville used his fire jets to launch himself up and back over Luna. Unfortunately as he was in the air Angelina landed an earth disk in his gut that combined with his movement backwards send him over zones 2 and 3 before he crashed down in zone 4 and bounced off the back. It had been a risky move but it was a small price to pay.

"What in the world was that?" The commentator said clearly surprised. "I have never seen a move like that I have no idea what Team Avatar was … wait a sec what just happened."

As Neville was in the air Harry and Ron had pulled up their elements to block attacks aimed at them, water and air against Harry and fire against Ron. This worked out to their advantage as The Pranksters didn't register the threat Luna presented until it was too late.

Once Luna had reached zone 2 she dove forward and slid on her knees into zone 1 before shifting her weight and spinning on her left knee kicking in horizontal arc with her right foot and sending an arch of air the way Harry had done against her and Ron against The Pranksters. No one had seen it coming, even the commentator was silenced by the attack. The results were as expected.

Alicia used airbending to leap into the air avoid it the way Luna had done but as soon as she was in the air she was struck by 3 earth disks to the chest in a row, all timed perfectly by Harry, and she never landed back on the platform but was hurled cleanly out the back. Similarly Lee used fire jests to avoid the air arc and once he was in the air Ron landed a series of short, sharp, water jets, 12 in total, to Lee's chest and he was sent out the back of zone 4 right after Alicia. Angelina and George had not been so lucky.

Both took the attack to their midriffs and sent backwards. Both landed in zone 2, winded and bounced back into zone 3. The 3 remaining members of Team Avatar didn't hesitate as they charged forward into their opponent's territory. Luna sent a jet of air the caught a still prone Angelina in the side and sent her skidding out of the back of zone 4. George managed to raise himself to his hands and knees but that was all he managed to do before an upward jet of water from Ron caught him in the chest and sent him spinning out the back of zone 4, without touching the platform, to join the rest of his team in the water. As soon as George hit the water the klaxon signaling a knockout sounded. All this had taken place as the commentator was talking about Luna's odd move.

"Well I guess Team Avatar wins by second round knockout." The commentator said regaining his composure after seeing what had just happened. "That has to be the quickest round in school history. Now we just need a ruling from Madam Hooch to confirm that the move performed by Team Avatar's airbender was indeed legal and within the rules of the sport."

Madam Hooch was staring open mouthed at the sequence. As soon as she realized the match was over she pulled out her rule book and quickly consulted it.

"After looking through the rule book there is nothing illegal about the move performed by Luna." Madam Hooch said after a moment. By this point The Pranksters had returned, dripping from the soaking, to stand on the platform and await the ruling. A few were clearly in pain from the recent attack. "Though it should be noted that there is absolutely nothing in the rule book about a move like that. The air speed was within legal limits and the competitors were knocked out of the back of the arena so both are legal. It simply appears to be a whole knew move. Therefore I am ruling it a legal maneuver however it will be brought up at the next rules committee meeting of the Probending League and I would like to see miss Luna tomorrow in my office to explain that move in detail."

"Well done." George said walking over and shaking their hands. Neville had joined them as had Ginny from her position in the players box. "It was a genius move. Y'all will have to teach it to Alicia for next year."

"You know we won't divulge our secrets." Ron said with a smile as he and the rest of Team Avatar exchanged handshakes.

"The match is over." Madam Hooch said. "All students are to return to their Houses for the night. Team Avatar has advanced to the final and will play the winner of tomorrow night's semifinal between The Misfits and The Veterans."

With that The Pranksters left to their changing room and Team Avatar left for theirs. Once there and out of the protective clothes Harry turned to his team.

"That was an excellent fight." He said. "Well done all but I believe Luna is the MVP of that match for executing air arc perfectly though Neville does deserve credit for his sacrifice."

Neville smiled ruefully from his seat as Ginny administered some healing water to his bruised chest.

"It was for the team and man did that work." Neville said as Ginny finished and went over to check Harry for any bruises after the shot he took in round 1. "Though we should work on a better way to execute that in the final."

"Luna and I will be on it." Ron said putting an arm around his girlfriend. "Hopefully by the end of the week we can figure out a better method for executing it in competition. This was a rush job cobbled together on the fly and a trial run but yes Luna was the MVP of the game."

"Thank you but it was a team effort." She said kissing her boyfriend. "And the move won't be the only thing you will be on top of this week."

This time Ron did go red at Luna's not so subtle reference. Harry just ignored it as he finished changing and took Ginny's hand.

"Anyway let's all head back to our Houses and get some sleep we really need it." Harry said. "And no Luna don't say anything dirty." Luna just pouted at Harry for this. "We can discuss the match and the war council information tomorrow at dinner and before we watch the other semifinal. Also it will be after my first waterbending lesson with Severus so I can let y'all know how that went then."

"Yes I need to take copious notes on that match as both teams are very good." Ron said completely in team manager mode. "It will be an interesting fight."

They had finished changing and left the Academy's arena together. The rest of the students had already left and gone to their respective houses so it was quiet as Team Avatar said their goodnights and went their respective ways. Luna to the Air House after a long and graphic goodbye with Ron, Neville to the Fire House and the rest of them to the Water House.

Harry was both nervous and excited for tomorrow. On top of Team Avatar breaking down the war council meeting and the semifinal and watching the other semifinal Harry would have his first waterbending lesson with Master Severus and finally try to waterbend for the first time.

 **Again nothing of any importance to note here. There will be a chapter dealing with the final in a few weeks but otherwise this was just a typical chapter after the hectic nature of the last few. Next chapter will see Harry's first true interaction with Severus and his first attempt at waterbending. As usual the next chapter will be posted on time next Sunday and any reviews and PMs that pose questions will be answered and criticism, if useful, listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is chapter 26 on time as always. No questions were raised last week so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 26**

Harry walked to Master Severus' office in the Water House for his first ever waterbending lesson. The Head of the Water House's office was located on the center iceberg of the Water House in the main academic building of the House. The building was a large grandiose one modeled after Lucius University in the Northern Water Tribe, formally known as the Kuruk Institute for Higher Learning but was renamed by Chief Lucius after himself after he took the throne. Harry entered the building and took the stairs to the basement level. Why Severus chose to have his office in the basement Harry didn't know but it was a little odd. The basement was colder than the rest of the building and Harry had to pull the blue parka he wore close around himself for warmth. When he got to Severus' office he knocked on the door.

"Enter" came the voice of the Head of the Water House.

Harry pushed the door open and entered the office. Somehow it was even colder in the office than the rest of the basement. Harry took a moment to look around the office, this was the 5th and last senior teacher's office he had seen. The office appeared to be carved from the ice and was clearly much larger than the other offices Harry had seen, likely because it was carved out of the ice rather than in a building. Along the walls on shelves cut out of the ice were books and scrolls on waterbending, all in cases to protect them from the ice. The most disconcerting thing however was the large collection of unidentifiable creature floating in slimy preserving solutions. Harry had no idea what they were but they were certainly creepy as fuck. If Harry had to guess they all came from the vast ecosystem of the Foggy Swamp.

Severus himself was sitting behind an ice desk with a leather topper looking at a small cauldron that was bubbling with an unknown solution. Harry had heard the waterbending master was an expert in potions from his youth in the Swamp but still it was a very arcane pursuit that few pursued. That being said his own mother was one of the best potion makers in the Earth Kingdom so Harry could badmouth the profession or art too much. Overall Harry liked this office the least.

Bolin's office in the Earth House was a testament to his achievements and history with pictures of the old Team Avatar in their heyday and posters of his time as a probender and then as a mover star. It was topped off by a statue of him as Nuktuk the Hero of the South, a series Harry had found amusing but very raw by modern mover standards. Albus's office in the Fire House had held a library of rare books, not all on firebending, and a collection of delicate silver instruments and inventions that Harry had not seen before or since. Both Jinora and Filius kept their offices Spartan with a focus on Air Nomad history. Now he was in Severus' office and in all honesty Harry wanted to get out of it ASAP.

"Ah Avatar Harry the time has come for you to learn the noble and delicate art of waterbending." Severus said looking up from his potion. "The hardest of the elements to master with the most subtle sub-bending forms and the lowest percentage of benders born per year of any element."

"Yes I am eager for you to teach me the last element that I need to learn to become a fully realized Avatar." Harry said moving to stand in front of Severus' desk.

"That is merely a side effect of your mastery of waterbending, when it happens, but it is arrogant and naive to just look at the art in such a way." Severus said coldly and Harry could swear he felt the temperature in the room drop another few degrees. "No here you will learn more than simply bending water to your will the way you do with your rocks. Here you will learn the very nature of water and how to use it in your bending. Waterbending requires a fines and delicate touch, not the brash power needed to earthbend. It is a hard concept for an arrogant and stubborn earthbender to grasp, or a rube from the South as your friends are or the hicks from the Swamp I hail from but do not return too for that reason. You, however, must grasp it in order to truly master waterbending."

"Very well Sifu Severus." Harry said trying to control his anger at the waterbender's words. It was very unprofessional to call your student arrogant to his face, especially when he hadn't done anything to show arrogance, and to refer to other students as rubes was a bit rich for a swampbender even if Severus went to great lengths to sever his ties to the Foggy Swamp Tribe. "Where shall we begin?"

"First tell me what you learned from your homework yesterday." Severus said standing and walking around his desk to face Harry. "And you shall refer to me as master or sir from now on."

"I learned that water, while not the true opposite to earth, is still a very different element, master." Harry said schooling his emotions once more. "It is more akin to air than earth or fire. It is fluid and malleable to earth's solid and tough form. It also has the most styles as the waterbenders of the world are the most spread out and have developed styles in more isolation than the other elements."

"It appears you can learn something which is much more than your father ever could." Severus said. "All he cared about was how big a boulder he could break with his head. Yes water is fluid, it is the element of change, it is the most adaptable element and the one that changes the most. Remember a river starts as but a trickle and ends as a powerful, raging, force. Earth is the element of substance, it maintains that substance through great adversity and does not adapt without an exertion of force. This will make water the hardest element for you as you must be able to change and adapt to master it. You cannot force it the way you do earth or evade as you would with air or control it as you would with fire. You must adapt with the water, flow with it, rather than meet it head on."

As much of an asshole as Severus was being Harry couldn't fault the man for his words. He was clearly very knowledgeable about the nuances of the bending arts but how would he be as a teacher was still to be determined, as were the styles he would actually teach.

"I understand." Harry said. "I have learned how to incorporate waterbending styles into my own earthbending though it has been harder with Northern and Southern styles than probending style and the little Foggy Swamp style I know for the polar styles require adaption and change that is alien to earthbending."

"Well at least that is a start for you Avatar." Severus said snidely. "However with me you will not learn Foggy Swamp style or the perversion that the probending style is though I have mastered in both styles for completion purposes. I will teach you exclusively Northern Style and perhaps some elements of the Southern styles as they are the purist and most natural styles of waterbending making them perfect for an average bender like you to learn so long as you understand the philosophy of waterbending."

"I am not an average bender." Harry said struggling with his anger. "I am considered a prodigy with earth and I am the Avatar so that alone makes me naturally above average."

"How arrogant of you to believe what others have praised you for just because of your birth." Severus snapped back. "I have seen your earthbending and it is average at best. As for being the Avatar that is not a guarantee of excellence in a particular element only your own natural ability with the element will suffice there. Now have you ever attempted the bend water."

"No I haven't." Harry said silently seething at Severus but holding it in as best he could. "I have been a little busy this year trying to master fire and air and then having to deal with the return of Voldemort, a man who wants to kill me because I exist and who is a homicidal, sociopathic, tyrannical maniac hell bent on global domination and the subjugation of nonbenders simply because they cannot bend and some weird and stupid notion of purity. On top of that I managed to make an enemy and possibly a future world threat in Hermione, a bender who is both Voldemort's opposite and yet the same. She too believes the bullshit she sprouts to be law that if all followed without question the world would be a better place when in reality her views are just as dangerous, extreme, bigoted, intolerant and racist as Voldemort's and has no compunction in killing or enslaving those who disagree with her and get in her way. On top of all that shit I have had to keep up with my own studies as this is first and foremost a school and train for the Academy Bending Tournament. So no, sir, I have not had any time to attempt waterbending."

"Are you done?" Severus said as if he was talking to an unruly child. "Good. Now I can start from the basics with you. As the Avatar you will have a lot to deal with so you must learn to prioritize your time. The Dark Lord is the main threat right now and you are right in that recent events have increased that threat but he is a waterbender so it is now of the utmost importance that you learn waterbending. Remember that the Dark Lord is arguably the best water and bloodbender in history and you must face him someday soon. Hermione may become a threat in years to come but she is in reality an idealistic, ignorant, impatient child where the Dark Lord is a patient, calculating, adult who always thinks everything through. He is the real threat right now and it is my job to prepare you as best you can for it, even if you may be a mediocre bender at best. I will over look your language for now but rest assured that should you swear again in my lessons I will give you detention and that is something I know you will not want."

Again Harry had to refrain from lashing out at the waterbending master for his words. Harry would have to swallow his pride and deal with this gifted yet petty man and learn what he could from him and supplement it at night with Ron and Ginny's likely more productive teachings.

"I see Sifu Severus." Harry said offering a low bow of acquiescence. "I am here to learn the noble art of waterbending from one of the best in the world. I am your student and am here to learn."

"Very well let us begin." Severus said standing from his desk, walking around it and taking a loose fighting stance in front of Harry. "I shall train you in here every day in the Northern Style, hopefully you can be a better student than the usual mediocre talent I am forced to endure. Once you have progressed beyond the basics we can move to one of the gyms for the more advanced styles required for mastery. Now we are going to start with you pulling up a ball of water from the ground."

With that Severus melted the snow in between him and Harry to form a shallow pool of water. Harry had to admit he hadn't thought of the transformation of snow and ice to water for training purposed. However he thought that it would have been easier to start with ice as it was solid water and thus more straightforward for him to learn than with the liquid. After all he had struggled with lava and that was liquid rock. Still Harry mimicked the stance Severus was taking, it felt a little unnatural to him as it was lighter than his earth stance but it was close enough to probending lightness to not be truly unnatural.

"Now repeat after me Avatar." Severus said.

Harry watched as the waterbending master looked at the pool and moved his arms up to shoulder height. As he did so a ball of water rose from the pool to hover in mid air. Slowly Severus returned it to the pool.

"Alright that doesn't look so hard." Harry said as he focused on the water and raised his arms. Nothing happened. He kept trying, getting more and more frustrated that despite doing the move Harry could not bend the water to his will.

"Do not force the water to your will." Severus snapped at Harry as if he was reading the Avatar's mind. "Go with the water and let it guide you, do not guide it yourself."

"That's exactly what I am doing." Harry snapped back.

"No you're not you are trying to force it the way you would force a rock." Severus said the anger beginning to build in his voice. "Water is not some stubborn rock and does not need to be forced, it is free and fluid so that is the mentality you need to take."

Harry kept trying, even changing his movements and using other moves he had seen Ron and Ginny use, even some he remembered from watching Sirius in the arena growing up and going to his dad's games but still nothing at all was working.

"You are thinking like an earthbender and not like a waterbender." Severus finally snapped clearly pissed off at Harry's lack of progress. "Stop trying its clear you don't understand the basics of waterbending."

"Well perhaps it is the style that is the problem not my mentality." Harry snapped. "Perhaps a more aggressive style like Southern style or Foggy Swamp style would be more suited to me to begin with and then once I have learned them I can move onto the elegant and defensive Northern style."

"Those are not real styles of waterbending." Severus said. "They are perversion of the nature of water. They exert their will on water and do not adapt to it. There is no flow of elegance to them. I am here to teach you waterbending and that is what I will do. I will teach you the original style and the only one that qualifies one to be a master."

"How can you say that about your own tribe's style?" Harry asked surprised. "I know you are the Crown Prince of the Foggy Swamp Tribe so how can you call your own heritage a perversion of waterbending."

"Just because I was born there and know the style does not mean that I recognize it as pure waterbending." Severus said anger in his voice. "Waterbending was developed in the north and they treat the element as it is and do not try and change it."

"And yet you can blood and plantbend which both are perversions of waterbending under your definition." Harry retorted. "And created by the other two tribes."

"How did you know I can bloodbend." Severus retorted the anger now clear in his voice. "That information is supposed to be need to know. I'm not even allowed to teach it here, we have to get in one of the White Lotus licensed bloodbenders for the 7th years who wish to learn the concept and how to defend against it. Yes I've mastered it and was licensed to teach it but given my former friends the Academy is always hesitant to let me teach bloodbending. Not that it is a problem as it is a vile art, the greatest perversion to bending ever created."

"I am the Avatar." Harry replied. "I am allowed to know things others aren't and I know for a fact that you are suspected of activities as a Death Eater during the First Purity War."

"I have never even been suspected of such dark acts." Severus said the anger getting the better of him. "Such arrogance was a trait your father the Imperial Senator seems to have passed down to you."

"Then why does the President of the United Republic suspect you?" Harry asked.

"Because my friends at the Academy all turned out to either be Death Eaters or suspected Death Eaters due to their beliefs." Severus said. "And Scrimgeour is a paranoid bastard who sees any waterbender who values the true style as suspect of Purist activities."

Suddenly the bell to signal the end of the mandatory training period sounded. Harry was surprised they had spent 3 hours already and he had yet to bend any water. All he and Severus seemed to do was argue. Students could continue to train on their own now but the teachers were allowed to take end their days if they chose to.

"I will see you tomorrow Avatar." Severus said turning and returning to his desk. "You are dismissed. Make sure you read up on the origins and philosophy of waterbending for tomorrow, you will need all your knowledge if you are to learn this element."

Harry didn't trust himself to say anything so he just turned and left the office. He was furious at the attitude of Severus and that he would be allowed to get away with that to a student, though he had to admit he too had not behaved well. He had risen to the waterbending master's bait and allowed his stubbornness and anger to get the better of himself. He would have to tell his friends this and begin his true waterbending training with Ron and Ginny ASAP. He could play the part with Severus so long as the man did not provoke him and if so he did not rise to Severus's bait.

Harry briefly returned to his room to hang up his coat, under it he was wearing the same stuff he had worn the day before in the Water House, and headed to the Union Café. Harry knew he would be the first to get there as his friends were still just finishing whatever training they had been doing. Once he got to the café he grabbed himself a plate full of meat and not much else and a jug of milk and headed to the most deserted table. They would need privacy if they decided to talk about the council meeting and Harry needed the energy for an intense earthbending anger session he needed to have tonight after dinner to vent his rage at Severus and before watching the second semifinal tonight.

Within half an hour all his friends had joined him. The café was partly full but most students preferred to eat in their houses after training as they were just too exhausted to walk all the way to the central area of campus so this worked out well for them. It would be private enough here to avoid being overheard so long as they were vigilant. Ron had gone with his usual meat mountain, so too had Neville as Neville had begun to train even harder with his parents' killers on the loose. Ginny had opted for a more balanced meal and Luna her usual vegetarian affair though she had gone for a lot of cheese and nuts to add more protein for her workouts.

"So Harry how was your first day of waterbending training?" Ginny asked when they had all sat down and begun to eat.

"Bluntly it was shit." Harry said then proceeded to tell them the whole story of his session with Severus from the Master's philosophical ramblings to their final arguments at the end of the training session.

"Well that is a really unprofessional session." Ginny said shaking her head. "How is he still a teacher, let alone a Head of House, here after all the shit he has done. He always plays favorites, doesn't recognize that our style of waterbending is legit and is blatantly insulting to students. Seriously how does he still teach here."

"Probably so Scrimgeour and Albus can keep him close and keep an eye on him." Ron said through a mouthful of meat before swallowing. "Remember he is a suspected Death Eater so perhaps they keep him close to make sure that we can nail him if he shows his true colors, if Scrimgeour is right that is. Look at the other suspected Death Eaters, well known Death Eaters now given the actions of some of them, they are all powerful and isolated to the point that it's hard to investigate them. However with Severus he is deep within our territory so he is under constant scrutiny."

"I agree" Neville said. "We should keep the ones we can keep close as close as possible. That's probably why he is still here. He is also an expert waterbender who does know his element better than most in the world. He could be one of the best teachers if only he actually acted like a good person."

"True." Harry said before changing the subject to something that would make him less angry. "Also we are out of earshot of everyone else so let's break down the war council meeting now. Later after the semifinal Ron and Ginny can train me in waterbending in the dorm in a more productive manner than Severus could."

"Good idea Harry." Ron said. "Then we can talk about the semifinal yesterday before we watch our two potential opponents for the final. And don't worry about that greasy git, we will train you after dinner or whenever we can this semester and we won't be dicks about it. We will teach you waterbending how you would learn not how Severus wants to make you learn."

"Thank you." Harry said. "Right where should we begin from the War Council."

"Well what do we think of the United Forces and the Imperial Army's plans." Luna said. "They seemed detailed to me and they are the ones who are dealing with the most direct threat."

"Don't forget about the Southern Water Tribe." Ginny said. "I know we discussed all that Ron and I learned before the council meeting but we know that there is an attack coming on our homeland within the next few months during a full moon."

"I wasn't" Luna said. "But as you said we already know and have examined the plans of Chief Arthur so what do we think about General Moody, Chief Robards and King Wu's plans?"

"I think in terms of physical power we can stop an invasion but not win, likely force a stalemate." Harry said. "We have the numbers and military skill advantage on those fronts but I doubt that Voldemort will try a hammer strike first. He is more of a scalpel than a hammer."

"How so?" Neville asked. "Seems to me that that would be the best course of action."

"For you that would be Neville." Ron said. "But that is also a classic firebender attack move to attack with overwhelming fire power in a shock and awe move. Voldemort is a waterbender. He is more adaptable and precise. Expect his first attack to be that of a surgeon with a scalpel rather than a warrior with a war hammer. Something subtle and unexpected."

"Of course I am not the tactician here after all." Neville said with a smile. "What do you think he will do Ron?"

"Remember what Regulus said." Ron said. "Voldemort will use cunning and guile first. If I was him I would cause a distraction like a riot in Republic City, possibly use the Purists and Triads under Scabior's leadership to distract the RCPD and the United Forces then use people like Umbridge and Thicknesse to infiltrated the governmental building where the political leaders would be and wipe them out. Then instill a puppet leader, Thicknesse would be the best choice as that Umbridge woman is apparently repulsive, and use the Commander-in-Chief of the United Forces power of the President to call off the United Forces and then declare martial law and allegiance to Voldemort. Only problem is that under the United Republic Constitution Thicknesse is not in the line of succession should the President die, resign, be unable to perform his or her duties or be removed from office. That being said that line of succession is only the Chief of Police followed by the General or Admiral, depending on prior command, of the United Forces so it would be easy for a high ranking governmental figure to claim command if they are the sole survivor."

"He would have to attack the Academy as well." Harry said thinking out loud. "I am here firstly and some of the best and most powerful benders in the United Republic are here including several Voldemort will want dead."

"Yes we should plan for that possibility as well." Ron said. "This is a more likely scenario but also one that cannot be really planned for as we don't know the full extent of the spymaster's network, Voldemort's forces or his current level of preparation."

"Well at least we know we need to be ready for this kinda coup." Harry said. "Now that that is settled let's get onto our match debrief. How did we feel we did against The Pranksters?"

"Honestly I know we failed to win in the first round for the first time all year but I still think that it was one of our best matches yet." Ron said as he finished his last mouthful of meat. "We worked well as a team and executed our moves to perfection."

"Yes predicting that initial assault saved my ass." Harry said. "Because it if wasn't ready to start on the defensive and just gone offensive as usual I may have been out early and we would have had a harder time winning the round."

"Yes but why didn't we try the air arc in the first round?" Ginny asked. "I know it was a risk but it worked did it not? We could have started with it and won in moments."

"That would have been a wise strategy and it's on me for not suggesting it as the tactician of the team." Ron said. "But I felt that they would gang up on Harry or myself at the beginning and a move like that should have been harder to execute and put us at a disadvantage early on. Best to show we could defend that strategy and make them pay for it than to risk an untested move that could backfire."

"Makes sense." Ginny said. "Other than that though I think we did well. It was a shame to not win in the first round though."

"Yes but that was to be expected given their coordinated attack to begin the match." Harry said. "They clearly perfected that move and in probending it is hard to get a knockout without taking an early lead though the air arc move does change that slightly. That is if the move is not banned."

"Yes the second round was flawless." Ron said. "But I want to work on that and another move this coming weekend. We need a way for Luna to execute it without sacrificing Neville."

"What's the other move?" Luna asked.

"I want to see if we can do the air arc in reverse." Ron said when he saw the quizzical looks on his friends' faces he elaborated. "I was wondering if Luna could leap into the air and sent the arc downwards at them. You know push them into the platform and see what happens. It will have less of a chance to ensure a knockout but will hinder them long enough to force them onto the back foot."

"I like it but it would have to be a more targeted attack." Luna said. "It just won't be accurate enough and it would be easier to dodge as they won't have to leap as high."

"Let me think on the angle of attack." Ron said. "We may be able to find the perfect angle through trial and error and you and Harry can do the trial while us three are the helpless opponents."

"Fun." Luna and Ginny said but both with very different tones.

"We should also practice against a similar move as the air arc being used on us." Neville said. "Now that the rabaroo is out of the hat so to speak others will try their own variants on the move and we could be on the defensive."

"An excellent idea Neville." Harry said beaming at his friend. "We will add that to this weekend's practice schedule. Of course this could all be for naught if the rules committee deems it illegal in the next revision of the rules."

"Yes but that won't happen until after the final so we need to be ready for the final if the other team chooses to use their version of it." Ron said. As he spoke he pulled out his watch. "Look at the time guys we need to get to the arena to get good seats for tonight to analyze our potential opponents."

Everyone quickly got up and cleared their plates before Team Avatar left Union Café and headed over to the arena hoping to get good seats. Harry had wanted to blow off his anger at Severus with some boulders, metal and a little lava sent at a rock Severus but dinner with his friends always helped him. They had finally broken down the War Council discussions and had made plans for their week, weekend and the final of the tournament that would take place towards the end of the semester and just before the final exams. They had the chance to defend their title and Harry had every intention of doing so.

As they entered the arena Harry was looking forward to a relaxing night with his girlfriend and friends watching the Academy's bending tournament and learning what he could about the other teams and their eventual opponent, all thoughts of his homework for Severus or his argument with the Head of the Water House gone from his mind. Now was a time for a brief rest bit from the strain of being the Avatar.

 **Hope y'all liked Harry and Severus's interaction and Harry's struggles with waterbending. Water will be the element Harry struggles with most. Other than that there isn't anything else to really add here other than that the next few chapters will be classic chapters of Harry at the Academy before the story shifts gears in a few weeks. As usual any questions in reviews or PMs will be answered when next week's chapter is posted on time as always and any suggestions will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here is chapter 27 on time as always. Book 3 is about 50% complete and I am hoping to finish it by the end of January and begin work on Book 4. Nothing else to address here so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** ** ** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.******

 **Chapter 27**

"He's an arrogant, self absorbed, narcissistic, mediocre bender with a hero complex the size of the Earth Kingdom." Severus ranted to the High Chair of the Academy and the other Heads of House as soon as their weekly meeting began.

One week had passed since Harry had begun his waterbending training and the Avatar had yet to even bend a drop. Though he tried to stay civil in his lessons with Severus their sessions tended to end in some form of argument with one putting down the other and insulting one another. Now Severus was in Jinora's office and was ranting to his fellow senior teachers.

"He doesn't understand the nuances of the art of waterbending." Severus continued pacing in front of them. "All he sees is an obstacle that can be overcome with brute force, just like his father saw things. He doesn't understand that with water one must adapt with it. Power and force alone will not suffice. In one week he hasn't even caused a ripple in the water, I am beginning to doubt he will ever be able to waterbend."

"Now Severus calm down." Albus said trying to calm the irate waterbender. "He is just having a tough time with the element. All Avatars struggle with the element that is most opposite their own personality and for Harry that is water. After he mastered the other 2 besides his natural element this year we expected this may be the element he struggled with. You just have to find that way to teach him and get through to him that's all."

"Besides it's only been a week." Jinora said. "It took Korra months to produce air when she first began and she was even harder to work with than Harry because she couldn't grasp the patient aspect of airbending."

"I am teaching him and it's not getting through his thick skull." Severus said. "He cannot seem to grasp the concept of pure waterbending."

"Have you tried any of the other styles?" Bolin asked. "Harry is an earthbender after all so perhaps probending style would be easier for him. Or what about starting with trying to bend ice using earthbending techniques. It is solid water so he should find that easier."

"Neither are necessary to becoming a master waterbender." Severus snapped. "He needs to learn Northern style to be a master."

"Now Severus we have had this issue before." Jinora said sternly. "You have repetitively denied master status to students from the Southern and Foggy Swamp Tribes simply because they haven't passed your exceptionally high standards for waterbending, which by the way exceed the master level of waterbending, or they haven't mastered the Northern style. As such we have had to routinely grant master status to students against your wishes because they are masters contrary to what you think and you have been holding them back. Now go and try to figure out how to teach the Avatar waterbending and get him over this block, we need Harry to be a fully realized Avatar as soon as possible given the heightened threat level."

"I will do my best but don't expect any miracles anytime soon." Severus said as he turned and strode out of his room.

"Now I know how my father felt when he couldn't get through to Korra about airbending." Jinora said shaking her head and causing the other masters in the room to chuckle. "But at least he figured out a way around it through probending while Severus apparently cannot."

"Severus will find a way he just needs to move past his anger at James." Albus said with a sigh. "It is a shame, the other elements came naturally to Harry but it is the nature of the Avatar to struggle."

"It was inevitable that he found an element he struggled with." Filius said. "I was just expecting it to be air not water but sometimes it is not the opposite element but rather the opposite personality as was the case with Korra before him."

"Well whatever it is we need them to reconcile their differences for the sake of the world." Jinora said. "Korra needed to be at her best to defeat Voldemort 14 years ago and she couldn't defeat Amon until she unlocked her airbending. Harry will need waterbending to defeat Voldemort."

The others nodded at this before Jinora moved them on with the meeting. As important as the Avatar and his struggles were they still had a school to run and other things to talk about.

 _Three weeks later_

"For fuck's sake! I can't fucking do this shit and I don't understand why I can't get the hang of how to fucking waterbend." Harry yelled. "And that cock juggling thunder cunt of a motherfucking asshole greasy piece of shit fucking grade A fucking wanker shit isn't helping me one fucking bit."

Harry was breathing heavily in his room in the Water House. For the past month he had been trying to waterbend but still nothing. Not a ripple or even a fucking drop. He had read all the theory, mastered all the foot and arm work and moves for Northern and Southern styles as well as most of the probending and Foggy Swamp styles and still he still couldn't get the hang of it. Water was just so different to his usual personality that he couldn't figure out how to bend it. He just wasn't that good at working with an element the way water required.

Of course Severus was not helping him one bit. He was still treating Harry like an impetuous child and making snide comments about him or his father, though oddly never his mother, whenever he could. Ginny and Ron had been helping, as they were right now, but even they were at a loss for how to aid the Avatar. They had tried to teach him the way they knew Harry liked to learn and even then he still couldn't waterbend. Now they were just staring at Harry with a mixture of shock at his outburst and impression at his wording.

"Well that was an interesting and impressive though not inaccurate description of Master Severus." Ron said. "Honestly I am not too sure how to help you Harry. We've tried just about everything. It is hard when the properties of earth and water are so different and ice doesn't seem to want to listen to your earthbending moves that I'm for once at a loss as to where to go from here."

Ginny suddenly had an idea. She remembered something Harry had asked months ago right at the start of the academic your during the dinner where Harry had revealed to them all that he was the new Avatar. If this worked she could help her boyfriend out of this bending block and back on the path to becoming a fully realized Avatar.

"Harry I just had an idea." Ginny said. "It's a long shot but it may work."

"Ginny at this point I would take wrestling a polar bear/dog while drunk and naked chanting the war cry of the South if that would work." Harry said. "So let's give whatever your idea is a try."

"That is an image I will not be getting out of my mind Harry. I think Luna has been rubbing off on you a little too much." Ron said with a note of mock worry in his voice. "That's exactly something she would suggest."

"Unfortunately you may be right but she is your girlfriend." Harry said with a laugh. "Ok Ginny what is this plan of yours?"

"We need to go to the gym in your dorm in the Earth House." She said. "Then I will explain. It's likely a long shot but given all else has failed I don't see how this could hurt."

She got up and left his room without waiting for Harry to answer. Harry just looked questioningly at Ron who shrugged and followed her. Harry decided to trust his girlfriend on this and followed them out closing his door behind him. It was after dinner so they had a few hours until curfew and there would likely be only a few die hards still training in the gym so they would have a little privacy. Harry caught up with the red haired siblings at the end of the corridor and they took the stairs down to the common room together.

"Hey Avatar where the fuck do you think you're going." An arrogant, regal voice called out as Harry crossed the common room to the exit causing him to stop as he knew that voice. "Yeah I'm talking to you, you fucking wanker. What the fuck is this fucking bullshit."

Harry turned to see Crown Prince Draco of the Northern Water Tribe standing a few feet from him. The blond boy, a younger version of his evil father, was dressed in the finest clothes of the Northern Water Tribe in that repulsive light blue they favored. Behind him two other 4th years were standing, both as finely and repulsively dressed in the height of Northern Water Tribal fashion favored by the aristocracy. Harry recognized them as Theodore, the reedy son of the 4th Councilman of the Northern Water Tribe and a tall, hansom, dark skinned boy Harry knew as Blaise. Blaise was also one of the Northern Water Tribe pureblood elite but that was more because of his wealthy mother's habit of marrying rich nobles and then them dying mysteriously shortly after marrying her and leaving her a lot of money.

"What bullshit are you talking about this time Draco." Harry said with a note of exacerbation. "Let me guess you still think that because your blood is pure that makes you the best bender in the dorm. Or is it that nonbenders are weaker than us and should not be our equals. Or perhaps you want me to turn myself over to that fucking madman Voldemort who's dick your father has been sucking for years."

"While all those are true and not bullshit Avatar." Draco said putting as much scorn as he could in his voice. "And I will for once overlook your outrageous accusation that my father is a faggot. No I am talking about this bullshit."

Draco raised a copy of the Daily Prophet, the main paper in Republic City, for Harry to see. On the front cover was an image of Sirius in Ba Sing Se shaking hands with King Wu. He and Regulus had gone their after the council meeting to insure the support of the Imperial Congress for Wu's vote of Sirius as acting Chief. It was the first time Harry had seen Sirius dressed in regal robes and Harry had to admit he looked good in them, even if they were light blue. Chief Arthur had offered Sirius, Regulus and the recently formed Northern Water Tribal Government in Exile sanctuary in the Southern Water Tribe but that had been a formality that Sirius had to decline due to the threat of invasion that the South faced. They had chosen Ba Sing Se not just because of the need of support from the Imperial Congress, which Sirius had addressed a few weeks ago, but also because it was the safest place at the moment for them.

The caption on the front page said: World Leaders Name Probending Icon and Exiled Former Noble from the Northern Water Tribe, Sirius, Acting Chief of the Northern Water Tribal Government in Exile.

"Looks like the Imperial Congress finally ratified Wu's vote for Sirius giving him the 5th and final vote he needed for the decision to be ratified." Harry said nonchalantly. "Bout fucking time too. It's taken them a month to confirm him. Personally I blame the few Purists still in Congress for the delay."

"You knew that this blood traitor and banished criminal had been named acting chief." Draco shouted. "What the fuck are you going to do about it? He's a fucking usurper to the rightful leader of the Water Tribe."

"Do about what?" Harry asked with a smile. "I see no problem with that article."

"No problem?" Draco nearly screeched. "My father is the legitimate ruler of the Northern Water Tribe, of all the Water Tribes in fact as he made clear in his declaration and as has been clear from history. The Southern and Foggy Swamp Tribes are merely colonies of the one true, original Tribe. Right now only the Northern Water Tribe has achieved true balance. Only we value purity, benders rights and the natural order. Only we have restored the rights of benders that had been stripped from them by illegal international laws. The new laws that govern us have put nonbenders in their rightful place beneath us just as nature intended it to be. The myth of equality has been dispelled and we are ensuring the purity of bending in the Water Tribe. Once the rebellious South is crushed and brought back into line that is."

Harry walked forward, his gate measured and deliberate, and stood inches away from Draco looking him right in the eye. He was seething with anger at the intolerance and bigotry of Draco's words but when he spoke his voice was deadly calm.

"Listen here Prince Draco." Harry said using Draco's formal title. "Your father has violated balance and order in this world and by his own confession in his declaration he has threatened the peace and balance of the independent Water Tribes. As such I have been forced to deem him no longer fit to rule a nation due to his crimes and as such I have requested his removal from power under the prerogative of the Avatar, only the third time that has been invoked. The other world leaders agree with me and have confirmed my decision which had to be unanimous. They also asked Sirius to step in as acting chief until this threat of your father and Voldemort is neutralized. He was chosen because of his moderate views, his noble heritage due to his connection to 1st Councilman Orion and his popularity among the Northern Water Tribal expats in the world as well as those your father oppresses at home. However I do respect tradition and law and argued for you to retain your rank, claim to the throne, and title. Should you chose the right side in this conflict, as Zuko did when he joined Aang in the Western Air Temple at the end of the 100 year war, then you will be elevated to Chief when your father is arrested or killed in action. You will of course have to make several reforms to bring the Northern Water Tribe back to an acceptable level and Chief Arthur will oversea this. However if you chose the side of evil and imbalance then you will be stripped of your title and a new Chief will be found. The Water Tribes are 3 separate independent nations and any threat to that independence will lead to you losing your right to rule."

Before Draco could respond Harry turned on his heel and walked back to his friends who had been watching the conversation with interest and were now keeping an eye on Draco. As Harry was walking he felt the air shift slightly and turned on his heel in time to see Ron launch an ice block from the floor behind him at Draco that caught the Northern Prince clean in the chest and sending him across the room and into the far wall with a thud. The Crown Prince of the Northern Water Tribe slid to the floor dazed from the attack. Harry could see an ice shard sticking out of the floor near him, Ginny with her arms out having deflected the attack. Instantly Harry had two fire daggers in his fists in reverse grips. Blaise was facing them with a water whip raised behind him and connected to the floor. Theodore was nowhere to be seen.

"How dare you attack someone when their back is turned." Ginny yelled at the groggy Draco. "Only a coward would dare do that and to use lethal force on a fellow student and that could get you expelled if we chose to report it. Not to mention that you just tried to attack the Avatar, that's a potential 20 year stint in Waterbending Supermax Prison and the forfeiture of your title. I'm sure neither of which you want."

"I would stand down if I were you Blaise." Ron said added calmly pulling up a ring of water to lazily spin around him diagonally. "It's three against one and Harry is the Avatar and can bend both fire and air right now. Grab your pathetic excuse for a prince and get the fuck out of here. Nott had the right idea to get out of here as soon as he knew y'all were fucked."

Blaise wisely heeded Ron's words and let the whip drop back to the floor before turning to retrieve Draco from his sitting position against the far wall. Harry extinguished his flames and relaxed as did Ron and Ginny. He was grateful to them for helping him but he would not report Draco for this. The boy had been brainwashed and was nothing more than a tool for his father. He would never be Chief unless he changed his ways drastically in the near future.

"This isn't over Avatar." Draco said as he put an arm around Blaise's shoulders for support. "You cannot remove a legitimate ruler, especially when he has done your fucking job and actually restored balance, benders rights, and purity to a nation. You should have removed all the other rulers who are illegitimate because it is they who create imbalance not my father and not the Dark Lord."

Harry summoned up a ball of fire to hover above his hand and Blaise quickly lead Draco away before his mouth could get them into even more trouble. Once again Harry snuffed out his flame.

"Thanks for that" Harry said. "I wouldn't have expected him to be a coward but his views well that is expected. We will have to let the White Lotus know to keep a closer eye on him."

"Agreed." Ron said. "Now let's get moving to the Earth House and see if Ginny's idea works."

Harry nodded and the three of them quickly left the dorm. They made their way as fast as possible across campus to Harry's original dorm. Once there they used the visitors' entrance to get to the cavernous gym on the deepest level of the house. The gyms in the other house were open to all students but normally you only saw a non resident bender there with their friends in that house rather than there on their own unless they were seeking advice on a certain bending move they were trying to adapt to their own element. Harry and his friends had sometimes trained here together especially when they were trying to incorporate earthbending moves into their own bending.

The gym was relatively empty with only a few students still using it for some light training or supplementary workouts. Harry turned to Ginny to ask her what her plan was now that they were here but he never got the chance.

"Well looky here boys the Avatar has deigned to grace us with his presence." A pompous drawl said cutting across the room. "What brings the almighty Avatar back to his humble roots."

Harry sighed as he turned to face the familiar voice. Standing a few feet away was a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose called Zacharias. Harry really disliked the boy as he was pompous asshole but he was the son of the Governor of Hufflepuff one of the more tolerant states in the ISEK. He was also the earthbender for The Misfits, the team they would be playing in the final. Currently the boy was curling an improvised set of rock dumbbells as he spoke. Zacharias wasn't a bad earthbender but he did think he was better than he actually was and had never bested Harry whenever they had sparred.

"I am here to train Zach." Harry said with a hint of weariness. "I am an earthbender after all."

"One who abandoned us the moment he became the Avatar as if his own House meant nothing to him." The boy said scornfully. "Then again you never enjoyed the company of your fellow earthbenders did you."

"No it was just your company I hated." Harry said coolly. "And I didn't abandon y'all I just left to complete my Avatar training. You know the very thing I have to do as the Avatar."

"Yes and I heard you still can't waterbend." Zacharias said with a sneer.

"Yes well I am here to try and overcome that setback." Harry said shrugging "I am only human after all. Unlike you I am not arrogant enough to think that I am the spirit's gift to earthbending."

"With your arrogance I'm surprised you think of yourself as human." The blond boy said. "You are the only one here who can lavabend. I couldn't help but notice you kept that out of your little press conference back when you were revealed as the Avatar."

"It took a year of hard work for me to lavabend." Harry said calmly. "It's not my fault you gave up after a few weeks and I didn't see it as prudent to advertise all my abilities back then. Now fuck off I'm here to train not beat my head against a rock."

"Fine go about your precious Avatar training." Zacharias said turning back to end his workout. "But come the final we will finally beat you."

Zacharias dropped the rock dumbbell and left the room.

"Man I really dislike that asshole." Ron said. "When the final comes round his ass is mine. I'll show him not to be a dick to my friends."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said with a smile. "Though you may have to get in line as I want him as well. Though I could always take that eel Theo down while you deal with Zacharias."

Ron laughed. "Yeah the final will be fun but we are here to execute Ginny's plan for you so let's do that."

"Ok well we need to go to the lava pit at the far end." Ginny said, her words causing Harry to think of a nagging memory from the start of the year. "Then I will explain my idea."

They were almost to the far end of the gym when the trio were once again interrupted by one of the other benders, this time though it was a bigger threat than Zacharias's mouth.

"Avatar." a brutish voice said from behind them.

Harry turned to see Draco's usually silent and hulking bodyguard Goyle standing behind them. Harry had always known the boy was a Purist and a sadistic bully who may be buried in the closet but Harry had no proof of that. He also knew that Goyle was dumber than the rocks he bent.

"What do you want Goyle?" Harry asked as he took a light fighting stance. "I ain't looking for any trouble."

"Well you made trouble." Goyle said clearly struggling with the words. "You don't protect balance. You don't pre... preserve purity. Dad says you label him criminal, evil, just cos he want to put nonbenders in proper place."

This was the most Harry had ever heard the boy speak, then again his father wasn't much more eloquent in his speeches. Harry would have to sort this out now to get Goyle out of his hair.

"What your dad is doing is illegal." Harry said. "He can't discriminate or subjugate people because they can't bend. He can't secede from the Earth Kingdom just because he doesn't agree with the views of the world and he cannot expect to ally himself with a known terrorist and mass murderer and get away with it. Also if half the stuff I've heard or read about him and his actions in Yi are true then he should be in prison for the rest of his life if he is lucky, his head on the executioner's block if he's not. Hell in your dad's case I may be tempted to volunteer for that job."

"Don't dare insult dad." Goyle said taking a fighting stance bawling his fists. "He and Dark Lord are right, you wrong. Nonbenders are not like us, they inferior. We strong, we have right to rule. Might make right. Dad says you as the Avatar should see it, you should do job and protect true balance but you do not do job. Dark Lord is no terrorist he vision... visionary with true view for better world. Murder only wrong if nonbender kill bender, nonbender not human so kill not illegal, father know this. You should be in prison not dad, dad only do what is right for Yi and put nonbenders in their place. I settle this now. I restore family honor."

It was clear the speaking had been a strain on Goyle and Harry could tell he wasn't at all that bright but Harry knew that he was still a strong bender given his size even if he could only earthbend and couldn't do any of the sub-bending arts of earthbending. It looked like he would have to fight Goyle just to get him out of his way.

"I'll deal with this asshole." Ron said stepping forward and uncorking his water skin.

"Good I deal with blood traitor first." Goyle said smiling cruelly while cracking his knuckles loudly. "Draco's dad is rightful Chief of all Water Tribes, not yours."

With that Goyle launched a large rock at Ron. Ron easily dodged it and sent a water whip out at Goyle as he charged towards the big earthbender, freezing the end into a hook that attacked itself to Goyle's arm. Goyle pulled his arm back violently in an effort to dislodge it but it was exactly what Ron had wanted. He used the move to leap into the air and spun so that his heel of his boot connected with the side of Goyle's thick skull. The force of the blow was enough to knock the boy out and he crumpled to the ground.

The move had caused Ron to lose focus on his waterbending and the water was now a muddy puddle next to Goyle. Also Ron had landed on all fours after the attack, certainly not his most graceful move but it was clear it had been done to be a swift and effective end to the fight.

Standing Ron walked back to Harry and Ginny, clearly trying to not limp slightly.

"Damn that fucker has a hard head." Ron said. "I felt it through my boot. Oh well now all I need to do is fight Crabbe and I have completed the set for the day."

Harry and Ginny laughed at this. It had certainly been an interesting evening for them dealing with a few of the purist students and the asshole that was Zacharias. Now though they had to avoid anymore distractions.

"What should we do with him?" Ginny asked looking at the unconscious Purist on the floor of the gym.

"Leave him he'll come too eventually and leave with a slight headache if he even feels anything." Harry said as they resumed their walk to the lava pit. "But just to make sure we aren't disturbed I'll make a barrier for us."

Once they reached the lava pit Harry slammed his foot down and pulled up a large rock wall halfway to the ceiling and extended it around the whole pit. Now they would have some privacy while they finally tried out Ginny's idea. It had taken them longer than Harry had expected to get here but they had been distracted several times by several assholes.

"So Ginny what is the plan?" Harry asked. "Sorry for the distractions."

"It's ok we knew that something like that may happen whenever you're out." Ginny said sweetly. "You are the Avatar after all, we should expect some reaction when we are out. Besides we knew Draco would be pissed about Sirius whenever that announcement was made that he would be acting chief. Draco is too much like his father to understand any other views or respect our rights to have them."

"Yeah he and Hermione do have that in similarity." Ron said. "They have no respect for others views or our right to have views that are different to them. Only their views are right and anything is bigoted."

"Yes but let's forget about the many intolerant assholes we seem to know and focus on Harry finally waterbending." Ginny said. "At least if this crazy idea worked. Ok well for starters Harry can you turn a little earth into lava?"

Harry did as he was asked and created a small pool of lava in the lava pit. He was a little out of practice so he took a moment to familiarize himself with the sub-bending art again.

"Ok now blindfold yourself." Ginny said. Harry did so by lowering his headband until it covered his eyes. "Also you should probably remove your boots and socks as you will need to use your seismic sense. Probably should have started with that."

Harry just laughed as he did as commanded while still blindfolded. Once his bare feet were in contact with the earth he reached out with his seismic sense. It was always an unnatural feeling being able to see in such detail but Harry never felt more connected to the earth than he did when he used his seismic sense.

"Now can you feel the lava with your seismic sense?" Ginny asked. "And bend it. This is important but we've never really asked you what seismic sense is like."

"I can but it always feels a little weird and unstable." Harry said as he took a stance and shifted a blob of lava up in a ball and began to move it around. "Now what?"

"Ok put the lava down and cool it." Ginny commanded. Harry did just that and clenched his fist to rapidly cool the lava back to now blackened rock. "Ok now open the stopper on your water skin."

Harry did so. He had received the skin as a parting gift from Sirius before his godfather left for Ba Sing Se. It was made from Arctic Camel leather and well treated, a little smaller than Ron's but still a standard water skin. Harry had attached it to his right hip and replaced one of his metal spools with it. He always kept it full and with him at all times despite not being able to waterbend yet. Uncorking it Harry waited for Ginny's instructions.

"Ok now do what you just did to bend the lava." Ginny said calmly and kindly to her blindfolded boyfriend. "But instead lava focus on the water in your water skin. Imagine you plan to send a stream of lava at a target in a single forceful move like you have done in training sessions before."

"Wait let …" Ron began but didn't finish as Harry executed the move Ginny suggested.

There was a sloshing sound and then Harry felt the water move with his will. It was a little sluggish but it happened! What happened next was a loud splash followed by a string of inventive curses that Harry had never heard stung together in that fashion before. Lifting his blindfold up Harry saw a wet and spluttering Ron who had been standing in front of him covered in all the water from Harry's water skin and a giggling Ginny to his side.

"Congratulations Harry." Ginny said throwing her arms around him and kissing him passionately. "You finally bent water."

"Yeah well done though I will get Ginny back for this." Ron said bending the water of himself. "Luna's rubbing off on her as well as you Harry."

"She's rubbing you off as well Ron." Ginny said causing her brother to go bright red and splutter in a different way.

"How did you know that would work?" Harry asked the beautiful redhead in his arms and ignoring the sibling banter.

"Remember on the first day of the year you asked Ron and me to help incorporate waterbending moves into your lavabending as you thought it might help you seeing as lava is liquid rock and all." Ginny said and Harry suddenly remembered one of his plans he had had before he realized he was the Avatar. "So I thought it was worth a try to see if you could use your lavabending style to bend water as lava would be the closest thing to water that you were used too. It was a long shot and I'm not sure where to go from here in your training but you finally overcame your waterbending block."

"And the blindfold?" Harry asked.

"I dunno" Ginny said shrugging. "I thought it might help distract you from over thinking it which you do sometimes and possibly soak Ron if it worked. Also I always wanted to blindfold my boyfriend and this was the perfect excuse to do so."

"Well it did on both counts." Harry said with a laugh. "And yes this is the only time you get to blindfold me though with seismic sense I can 'see' better with the blindfold than without, depending on the situation.

Ginny laughed as she uncorked her own water skin and sent a stream of water to Harry. He caught it using moves he would use to lavabend and began to bend the water into fun shapes. Finally he had overcome his block on waterbending and with Ron and Ginny's help he could truly master it. All he really needed was to finally bend the element to overcome his mental block. As he was bending it, felling the fluidity of the water Harry finally understood the nature of the element, of going with the flow of it rather than fighting it. Now it was time to really get down to mastering it in a way that he had not with the other elements this year. He was a month behind and an attack could be only a month away. He had to work twice as hard now to catch up but he would do so, he couldn't afford to fail.

 **Harry has finally started waterbending! Hopefully it was believable enough how Ginny helped him overcome his struggles. Also this was the first appearance of Draco but he won't appear many more times in this story. Only one more chapter before the second longest chapter in the entire story (chapter 29) which will also mark a change of pace with this story. Anyway there is nothing else to note here so as usual any reviews and PMs will be listened too, questions answered at the start of next week's chapter, and suggestions taken into account. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Christmas Eve (to those who celebrate it). Here is chapter 28 on time as always and an early Xmas present for y'all. Nothing significant to note here so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 28**

It had been a month since Harry had finally overcome his block with waterbending and though intensive study and practice he had progressed significantly since then. According to Severus he was still at beginner level as he was not doing well with the elegant and defensive style of the Northern Water Tribe but according to Ron and Ginny he was well into the intermediate skill level for waterbending in general even if his Northern Style was by far his worst style.

Harry had preferred his studies with Ron and Ginny as they didn't condescend him but rather encouraged him and taught him by playing to his strengths rather than try to alter his entire style and philosophy. Now he could do most moves in Southern and probending styles and was making headway with the Foggy Swamp style. He could freeze water to ice, bend ice and snow and melt it back to water. Harry knew that he would have to keep practicing until he became a fully realized Avatar as Severus would not grant him master status this year or likely next year as the Head of the Water House often and not so subtly reminded him.

In his limited free time Harry continued to practice the other elements to keep them sharp. They also kept practicing for the upcoming final. They had perfected the air arc, learned how to defend it and created a few more variants of the attack. It was really useful as it allowed multiple opponents to be attacked with one move and that was also why they knew it was almost certainly going to be banned at the next rules committee meeting. Also if it went wrong an opponent could easily be thrown over the side which was against the rules. Though the move wouldn't come before the rules committee for a while as the current Voldemort threat had lead to the probending league being suspended indefinitely. Most recently Team Avatar had supported Ron as he easily won the Academy's Pai Sho tournament the week before for the 3rd straight year, an Academy record. It had been an incredibly busy and stressful month but it had kept Harry's mind focused and off dwelling on when Voldemort would attack.

Now however Team Avatar were in the changing room waiting for the final of the bending tournament to begin. They had gotten here early to get in the zone and get ready. They were trying to defend their title, a feat not done since Harry's father had done so with The Marauders almost 20 years ago.

Now they were up against The Misfits. They were an underdog team that was made up of 4 benders who were unable to find teams for themselves so created one when they realized they all wanted to compete and needed a team. Taking the name "Misfits" as they did not fit anywhere else they had played with a huge chip on their shoulder and ground their way into the final. Their path had not been easy and the team had never had a first round knockout, even winning their last 16 and semi final bouts by third round sudden death but as Harry knew it didn't matter how they got here but how they performed on the day. Because of the The Misfits had a lot of support from the Academy as they were seen as the plucky underdogs left out from other teams who were going against the reigning champs, even if those champs had the Avatar and were all well liked, They were already being compared to the Future Industry Fire Ferrets given their implausible run to the championship when Korra joined their team.

That all didn't matter to Harry and his friends. They were here to have fun and win the title once again. It would be their last bit of fun before the final month of the semester which would be filled with exams and even more waterbending training. It had been 2 months since the War Council and nothing had happened but still Harry was not going to relax his guard with Voldemort still active and especially today as it would be a full moon in a few hours and they knew the Southern Water Tribe would be attacked at the full moon when the Northern waterbenders could employ bloodbending.

Ginny had been to the Spirit World a few times in the last 2 months, often with Luna, to spy on the Northern Army's preparations. They never got as close as Ginny did that first time, partly because of the now very large presence the North had established there and partly because of the terrible screams and cries from the nonbender women who were almost constantly being raped in the pleasure tents that had been erected by the Northern Water Tribal Council. Also it was clear that General Flint had broken the nonbender male prisoners who would serve as sacrificial victims to blunt the South's defense when the North attacked. Little did they know that the South was more than prepared for the attack and the Northerners were walking into a trap. Still it had been disconcerting to learn of how large the force was. It was as if almost all of Lucius's army had amassed for his conquest against the South. At last check the forces had not moved from near the Northern Spirit Portal but that could all change very quickly, especially with the team of earthbenders from Kuei that had joined them a few weeks ago that Rowle had somehow gotten past the blockade of the North.

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening to the changing room and an attendant poking her head in.

"It's almost time you can move to the players' box now." She said before withdrawing her head.

"Right guys we have a match to win." Ron said with a smile. "And I have a pompous earth asshole to humiliate."

Harry smiled at this brief pep talk and got up to lead the team to the players' box attached to the changing room. Once inside they could see that the arena was packed, Madam Hooch was in position and the metal gangways had begun to move from the players boxes to the platform.

"Let's do this Team Avatar." Harry said as he walked forward and stepped onto the gangways, shortly joined by Ron, Neville and Luna.

Harry turned to blow a kiss to his girlfriend who would be waiting for them in the box then turned back with a determined look on his face. It was time.

The team stepped off the gangway and walked to the center of the arena. Once again they had the red section. Opposite them was The Misfits. They were already on the platform soaking up the praise from their supports. That was good, it would make them overconfident. Harry took a moment to assess the other two members of The Misfits. He didn't know them at all despite being in their houses for a semester as they were both in the year above him.

First he looked at the airbender. She was a very pretty girl from the Western Air Temple called Cho though she looked like her parents or grandparents had been Earth Kingdom citizens who had received airbending after Harmonic Convergence. Her black hair was still short as it had been shave about 6 months ago for her tattoos as she received them at the same time as Luna. According to Luna, Cho usually wore her hair straight and long with an ugly fringe and that she was one of the most spiritual people in the Air House and had focused so much on her spiritual training that Master Filius had had to order her to get on with the physical side, which she had also proven skilled at, in order for her to earned her tattoos. Luna knew that Cho would receive the title of Monk when she graduated due to her emphasis on spiritual matters. She would be a difficult opponent but was a little worse than Luna at airbending.

The last member of The Misfits was a large, wire haired boy called Cormac. He was the team's firebender and also the year above them. Harry had heard of his father at the war council meeting as he was the General of the Fire Nation Royal Air Force. From what Neville had told him the boy was an arrogant blow hard who thought he was a leader and better than he actually was, hence why he was on The Misfits. Despite not being a team player Cormac was nonetheless a skilled firebender and according to Ron's analysis of their semifinal fight the second best on the team behind Theo based on pure skill.

The two teams faced off against each other sizing each other up in preparation for the fight.

"Right I want a good clean fight people." Hooch said form the officials stand. "Take your positions for Round 1."

Ron had instructed them earlier to assume the same starting formation they had for the second round against The Pranksters though this time they would do something a little different. Once the other team saw their formation they shifted to mimic the one of Team Avatar. The championship was upon them now.

"Begin!" Hooch shouted.

During their entrance and set up the commentator had been talking to the crowd.

"Well folks the year has lead to this very moment, the final of the Elemental Academy's bending tournament." Came the voice the twin's friend Lee. He had returned to being the usual commentator after his defeat in the semifinal. "This final will be between Team Avatar and The Misfits. As many of you know Team Avatar was the team who handed our asses to us in the semifinal."

"Language Lee." A stern female voice said into a microphone.

"Sorry Master Minerva" Lee said without a hint of sincerity. "Just stating the facts that's all. Those of you fortunate enough to watch that semifinal would know that Luna, the airbender on Team Avatar, performed a move that this commentator knows was actually developed by Avatar Harry himself in training and which enabled her to attack all of us at once. As such we lost in spectacular fashion in a Round 2 knockout. Tonight Team Avatar, the same 4 who won the championship last year though under a different name, take on the plucky Misfits, a new team this year. These four benders failed to find teams on their own so made their own team and are looking to make history as the first team to win the tournament in their debut year. I have to be unbiased but my money is on the Avatar and his team. Literally I have 50 Yuans riding on them and if you are interested in making a bet please see Princes Fred and George to make your bets on tonight's final and get your approved, unlicensed apparel for both teams."

"Lee." Minerva growled.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Lee said. "Right the teams have taken the platform so let's introduce the teams to you. On Team Avatar we have the Avatar himself at earthbender, his best friend and 3 time Pai Sho champion Prince Ron of the Southern Water Tribe at waterbender, at airbender is Luna the inventor of the Oxygen Vortex and at firebender we have Neville. Against them for The Misfits is Zacharias at earth, Cormac at fire, Cho at air and Theo at water. And it looks like they are both taking the formation we first saw in the semifinal now dubbed the Air Arrow. And we are off."

Harry had not been listening to Lee's commentary but did here the command to begin and instantly took a defensive stance pulling up two disks to hover in front of him for protection. Both airbenders had begun to move as soon as the round started but as Cormac was starting his fire jets Luna used a little airbending to propel herself forward as Neville ducked to a crouch and sent a jet of flame at Cho. As soon as Luna reached the right height she pivoted her body and sent an air arch at a downward angle at The Misfits. None of this had been expected by their opponents. Based on the defensive positions of Zach and Theo they had been expecting the same move Luna had done to The Pranksters and were preparing their own air arc in defense. This was something Team Avatar had to capitalize on.

The first hit was a clean hit on Cho. She was already in her slide in zone 2 when Neville's flame hit her in the chest ending her momentum and causing her to roll out. Because the hit landed while she was in zone 2 she was relegated to that zone.

"What an opening move by Neville that ended Cho's attempted air arc and has left her in zone 2." Lee said into the microphone. "And what have Team Avatar done now?"

As Cormac was in the air the downward arc of air caught him on the shins and flipped him head over heels while still in midair. He was high enough to do a complete 360 before face planting hard into the unyielding platform during his second rotation. His helmet and face shield protected him from serious injury but it didn't stop him from being knocked out cold.

"Holy shit! Sorry Master." Lee said when he saw what had happened. Given what had just happened Minerva didn't chastise the outburst. "That has got to hurt and I do believe that Cormac is out cold in zone 1. Unfortunately for him if he does not regain consciousness and the rest of his team is knocked off the platform that will count as a knockout, in both meanings of the word, and The Misfits will lose. However because he is out cold in zone 1 Team Avatar cannot advance a zone should Zacharias and Theo be forced back a zone. There is no doubt now that that move will be made illegal whenever the next rules committee meets."

Theo and Zach had been prepared for the attack but not in the way they had expected. Theo had been relatively lucky in the sense that he was able to slip under it and maintain the water whip he had summoned up for his protection but he had been focusing on avoiding the air arc he had neglected to notice Harry. Harry had taken advantage of Theo's distraction to land his now offensive two earth disks to his opponent's chest. The blows sent Theo back a zone but he easily regained his footing and dodged the next two disks with ease and sent a series of water blasts back at Harry putting the Avatar on the defensive.

Zach on the other hand had not been as lucky. He had tried to send an earth disk at the air arc but all that happened was that it was blown back into him followed by the air arc itself which caused him to stumble. Ron used this to send two short water blasts at Zach to take out his legs then a longer more powerful blast to the earthbender's chest which sent him back into zone 3. They couldn't advance with the still unconscious Cormac in zone 1 and neither could they attack him. Still Ron followed up his success with a series of medium sized water jets in rapid fire that Zach could not defend against and ultimately fell back to zone 4 and then into the water.

"What a salvo!" Lee said. "Great attacks from Ron and Harry have forced their opponents back. Good recovery there by Theo to avoid those disks and wait Zach is in the drink The Misfits are down to two."

As Cho tried to get up Luna sent an air blast at her that caught the other airbender in the side sending her skidding into zone 3. Neville followed this up with his own series of fire blast that Cho tried to avoid but ultimately couldn't and took 2 more to the chest and was sent sprawling into zone 4. Now though she had the advantage of distance to afford her the time she needed to dodge the attacks despite the small area of zone 4.

Meanwhile Theo was once again forced to go on the defensive as Ron had joined the attack on him. As Theo avoided a particularly dense flurry of water blasts from Ron, Harry landed an earth disk on the pureblood's ankle. This caused him to stumble and put his right arm down on the platform to steady himself and stop himself from falling onto the floor of the platform. Harry took advantage of this and landed an earth disk right in the crook of Theo's elbow. There was a sickening, cracking sound that was audible of the shouting of the crowd and a scream of pain from The Misfit's waterbender as his arm was taken out from under him and he spun around to fall hard on his back.

"Ow that has got to hurt." Lee said. "An earth disk from one of the best earthbenders in the school right where there are no pads, I do hope he is ok. And that is the end of round 1 and the round goes to Team Avatar. Now a break as The Misfits deal with their injuries from that brutal opening round."

Harry heard the bell that signaled the end of the round and saw the red light that indicated they had taken the round appear on the scoreboard. It had been a hard fought round but an easy victory. The new move worked well but it wasn't the finisher that they had employed in the semifinal but that wasn't the intention of the move, it was designed to throw off an opponent. Harry was particularly impressed by Neville's forethought in his attack on Cho. Still Harry did feel bad for Cormac. That had been a heavy blow and he was only now regaining consciousness as Zacharias helped him up and off the platform.

Ron signaled for the team to huddle up again in their own zone 4.

"Ok well done guys that was an excellent round." Their strategist said. "We really nailed them. Luna the move was flawless as always and now we know that it works in reverse but isn't as effective."

"Just like reverse cowgirl." Luna said winking at Ron. "It works but isn't as fun or good as regular cowgirl."

"Yes true." Ron said not blushing given his focus on the situation. "However Neville that was simply inspired, what made you think of that."

"I just assumed they would try to mimic what we did in the semifinal." Neville said shrugging. "So I took a gamble and it worked out. I doubt it would work again though."

"That is the nature of surprise moves." Ron said. "Once they are seen and work then they are no longer a surprise and as such can be defended against if expected. Still it was a great move. I do hope they have subs though cos I really doubt that Cormac or Theo is going to come back after those shots."

"They should have one or two." Harry said. "This is the final and we are allowed more than one injury sub should we need it and they certainly need at least one if not two."

Just then Madam Hooch's whistle was blown signaling the end of the break.

"Ok" Ron said as they broke the huddle. "Let's go with the standard staggered line formation. We don't have any tricks for the round, just a standard round that we need to win."

Team Avatar formed an evenly spaced staggered line in their zone 1 with Neville nearest the middle line and Harry the farthest from it. The Misfits had regrouped and were walking back to their center in an even line. Harry noted that both Theo and Cormac, their two best players, had been replaced due to injury. Harry wasn't sure if the subs had been on the original team or added as the tournament progressed but he assumed the latter. Now the waterbender was Blaise, Theo's best friend in the Water House and while a Purist sympathizer he wasn't a flunky of Draco. The new firebender was a girl with reddish brown hair Harry thought was called Demelza and was a year or so below him when he had been in the Fire House.

"Well folks it is time for round 2, let's see if The Misfits can do better than us and survive a second round against Team Avatar." Lee said. "They need to win this round to avoid being forced to go for the knockout in round 3, if they aren't knockout this round. Folks I have just received word that both Theo and Cormac are out for the rest of the final. Theo has a broken elbow which will require a professional healer to heal and is replaced by his best friend Blaise who was an addition to the team's roster for the final. Cormac has suffered a severe concussion that will have to heal on its own as a professional healer cannot help with that kind of injury and he has been replaced by Demelza, the teams reserve since the end of the group stage."

"Keep it clean again." Hooch said interrupting the commentary. "Begin."

Harry and his team launched their attack but unfortunately for them they were a hairsbreadth slower than The Misfits. Their opponents had come out swinging with everything they had, either because they had nothing to lose, wanted revenge or most likely a combination of the two. Harry's earth disks missed Cho as she easily dodged them and as he was the slower one and he had focused on an all out attack he had not had time to avoid her gust of air that he was certain was faster than regulations. It broke his stance and sent him back to zone 2 to land hard on his ass. He was able to easily avoid the next air blast and return fire with three more disks to put Cho on the defensive.

"What an attack from Cho." Lee said. "She sends the Avatar ass first into zone 2 with a gust of air that I am pretty sure was too powerful but Hooch is letting them play on and Harry recovers easily and now they are in a stalemate."

Neville had been even less lucky as his close position to the central line had meant that he had been unable to ever get his flame off before he took three earth disks to the chest in rapid succession from Zacharias that may have been moving just before Hooch began the round. The force of the blows staggered Neville back into zone 2 and a 4th disk sent him toppling over into zone 3.

"Again some possibly illegal moves there as I swear those disks were moving before Madam Hooch started the round but it was subtle enough to avoid detection." Lee said' "We will have to wait for the VV analysis to determine if any rules were broken but that was a vicious combo by Zacharias to send Neville all the way back to zone 3. I have never seen Team Avatar on the ropes like this before."

Luna had been more fortunate when confronted by Blaise and used her superior footwork to avoid the waterbender's initial attack. However she was forced to go on the defensive and couldn't get a shot off. Zacharias took advantage of this and landed an earth disk in the small of her back as she spun away from a series of water jets from Blaise. Luna was thrown forward with a very loud "fuck" from her lips and while she retained her balance initial she didn't have time to turn as a jet of water caught her in the back of the head and sent her sprawling head first into zone 2 but got up in time to avoid another earth disk.

"Now that was an illegal head shot." Lee said anger in his voice. "And yes Blaise has moved into zone 2 without instruction as punishment for that illegal. Luna appears to be alright though."

Ron was the only one of them able to avoid any problems. He had paired off against Demelza who was clearly the most inexperience in probending style. She sent a series of easy to dodge fire blasts at Ron which he countered with an easy to block water jet. That had been his plan all along as the mist of the collision between water and fire was enough to blind Demelza to his next attack. Ron kicked upwards with his right for and sent a powerful stream of water into his opponent's upper chest lifting her off her feet. Demelza landed hard on her back in zone 2, the landing winding her.

As Ron sent anther water jet at her, this one hitting the sole of her boot with enough force to push her into zone 3 an earth disk traveling at a speed above regulations slammed into Ron's outstretched left forearm and cleanly broke it with an audible crack. Ron gritted his teeth in pain clutching his injured arm to his side he still had the awareness to spin away from anther disk and send a jet of water from a kick right at Zacharias which he blocked with an earth disk.

"That has got to hurt, I heard the break from here." Lee said into his microphone. "That disk may have been going too fast but it looks like Hooch doesn't agree with me. Great awareness from Ron to stay in zone 1 despite the injury and what a move earlier to send Demelza to zone 2 and then the force needed to get her to zone 3 was something only the best combat waterbender could do but you are all watching him right now."

The rest of the round went by with little change. Ron was forced onto the defensive as Cho and Zacharias focused their attacks on him and he couldn't get one off as he was too busy trying to evade the two on one attack while cradling his broken arm. Harry and Luna were exchanging attacks with Blaise but with the distance it was easy to dodge and block. All the while the two firebenders were sending fire at anyone they could from their positions but again it was too far to have a reliable impact on the match and while Demelza tried to hit Ron, Neville kept attacking her and throwing off her aim. In short order the bell rang to signal the end of the round and based off the positions The Misfits had taken round 2.

"Round 2 goes to The Misfits." Lee said. "And that is the first time this whole tournament that Team Avatar has lost a round."

Ron immediately signaled to Ginny with his good arm to start the gangway and join them. She was already ready just in case she was needed. The team quickly huddled up to debrief though the pain on Ron's face was evident.

"Ok I cannot compete in the final round." Ron said through gritted teeth. "My arm is broken so I have to step out and Ginny you will have to take over. There should be a healer in the players' box waiting now cos my injury was evident."

"There is." Ginny said. Harry could detect a note of eagerness in her voice. Because of their skill she had yet to actually compete this year other than in the third group match when they knew they were guaranteed the top spot in the group. Now Ginny was going to play in the all or nothing third round of the final.

"Right well we just got caught with our pants down out there." Ron said through his pain. "There was clearly some funny business there but what can we do other than go out and show them that they have messed with the wrong fucking team."

"I know and I only like it when you catch me with my pants down." Luna said in a light tone.

"So do I." Ron agreed. "But we managed to avoid getting ass fucked out there and yes Luna I will fuck your ass later so don't say anything right now. Alright we need to win this last round and do so convincingly so get out there and kick their fucking asses."

The rest just nodded then they broke their huddle. Ron quickly heading to the players' box for medical attention the others turning to return to zone 1 for the final round. They decided to stand in a straight line for the final round.

"Lets give them hell." Harry said with a smile as their opponents took their positions opposite them.

"Here we go folk the third and final round in this year's tournament." Lee said. "I didn't put money on it coming down to a decisive third and final round but it has. I have also just learned that Ron has broken his arm and is out for the final round. Team Avatar is now playing his younger twin sister Ginny at waterbender and folks she is the Avatar's girlfriend, the lucky bastard."

"Lee if you keep this up I will remove the microphone from you." Minerva said.

"Sorry master couldn't help myself." Lee said again with no sincerity. "Now let us commence round 3."

"Begin" Hooch said.

Harry and Team Avatar reacted instantly. Harry sent two earth disks right at Blaise causing him to dodge them. Unfortunately for him he jumped right into Demelza who was avoiding a water assault for Ginny. The pair got tangled which allowed Harry to sent an earth disk into Blaise's chest sending him back a zone. Demelza also wasn't able to avoid a concentrated water jet from Ginny and she too was sent back a zone.

"A little mix up on the teamwork from the two subs for The Misfits has cause both of them a zone." Lee said. "They should have practiced more with their subs. Keep it up Team Avatar I need a new pair of boots. Only kidding master only kidding."

Luna was attacking Zacharias for breaking Ron's arm. However she had let her emotions get the better of her and had abandoned her usual finesse for brute force, not her strong suit. Zacharias capitalized on this and got an earth disk in under her guard catching the blond in the knee. Luna stumbled down and couldn't block the second earth disk that took her in the chest and sent her rolling back to zone 2 but before Zach could follow up his success he was forced on the defensive from a series water shots from Ginny.

"And Luna in an attempt to get revenge for Zacharias breaking her boyfriends arm has let her guard down and been knocked back a zone." Lee said. "Too much emotion there clouding her judgement despite her being valid in her anger as that was an illegal shot in the last round by Zacharias."

Neville too was facing a revenge match though he was on the receiving end of Cho's attack. He tried to dodge and counter but as a firebender his mobility was nowhere near as good as an airbender and Cho easily avoided all of his attack. She eventually saw an opening and sent a powerful blast at Neville's legs, taking them out and then before he could recover she kicked upwards and caught him groan to face with a powerful arc of air. Neville soared clean over zone 2 and landed hard in zone 3. His body bounced but somehow he managed to keep a hand in zone 3 and crawled into it, preventing him from going fully into zone 4.

"What a move by Cho." Lee said. "I haven't seen an airbender use a move that vicious since I dumped my last girlfriend. Great save by Neville though preventing himself from going into zone 4."

Harry realized that time was running out and The Misfits had a zone advantage. Luna was a zone back trying to parry an attack from Demelza, Neville was relatively safe in zone 3 and taking pot shots at Cho and Ginny was in a stalemate on the side with Zacharias. Seeing his chance Harry dodged a water jet from Blaise and sent two disks at a distracted Demelza. She took both to her side with enough force to knock her back into zone 3. It was just in time as a few seconds later the bell went off signaling the end of the round. It was a tie.

"The round has ended in a tie." Hooch said. "The round and because this is round 3 the game and thus the championship will now be decided by a one on one tie breaker."

"Well folks if you had money on this game being decided by a third round tie breaker well you would be very rich as I know for a fact that the twins' odds on this were astronomical." Lee said. "Those who did bet on this will clean Fred and George out, if anyone did bet on this outcome and has the winner picked. Honestly I cannot recall when, if ever, the Academy Bending Tournament has come down to a round 3 tiebreaker. This is really exciting stuff folks but the big question is who will this tie breaker be between?"

The two teams met in the center and Hooch flipped a coin. Harry watched it spin in the air several times before Hooch caught it with her right hand and flipped it onto the back of her left. When she removed her hand the coin was blue.

"I got this." Zach said swaggering forward. "Its just you and me Avatar. You're mine."

"Bring it bitch." Harry said with a smile as he took his side in the central circle. There was mechanical wail and the circle rose 3 feet up from the center of the platform.

"Well here it is everyone the final moments of this year's tournament and it is a sudden death, winner takes all, one one one match between the Avatar and Zacharias." Lee said. "Why he volunteered is beyond me, even before Harry was named the Avatar he was the best earthbender in the Academy and he was only going into his 4th year. There is clearly some history between these two, its the only explanation for why Zacharias would challenge Team Avatar's best player. Its been one of the best finals in history and it has come down to sudden death. Two competitors, one element, winner take all, last man standing on the platform wins."

"Ok on my whistle." Hooch said from her podium as she raised the whistle around her neck to her lips. She paused for a moment then blew it.

Harry felt like everything happened in slow motion. Zacharias punched forward with his right fist sending the earth disk nearest him at Harry's chest. Harry ducked down low and as he felt the disk ruffle his hair he spun on his right heel and kicked up with his left foot focusing on the disk right under the one Zach had sent at him. Harry didn't need to see it to know it had worked. The disk shot up and rotated so the edge struck Zach in his right armpit as he pulled his arm back. It was similar to the move he had used on Angelina in the semifinal but with more power. Harry heard the snap of bones breaking from the force of his shot to an unprotected part of Zacharias's body and finished his spin in time to see Zach go flying off the side of the raised platform and crash hard into the metal wire on the side of platform before he crumpled moaning to the floor clutching his injured shoulder.

"And Team Avatar has done it folks, they have won the tournament and the 5 members have repeated as champions, our first repeat since the days of the infamous Marauders." Lee said the joy clear in his voice. "And what a move to finish it on. I am sure we will be talking about this match for years to come. Now it is time for High Chair Jinora to present the trophy."

The rest of The Misfits helped Zach up and quickly left the platform and arena clearly not wanting to stay for the trophy presentation. Harry meanwhile helped the rest of his team up onto the raised center circle which was staying up. The metal gangways had been extended and Ron was hurrying over to them his arm healed but in a sling for protection from aggravating it and Harry wasted no time in helping him up onto the platform. They were embracing each other and celebrating as the cheers of the crowd rained down upon them.

Jinora glided in on an old Air Nomad glider staff and despite her age she gracefully landed on the platform with them. Without saying a word she took the large silver two handled trophy from the sling it was in on her chest and handed it to Harry. It had all the teams (and their members) names carved into the surface, etching them for all eternity. Harry offered one handle to Ron and together they rose it for the second time in as many years high above their heads to the cheering of their friends and supports.

Suddenly a booming, wailing sound was heard and the entire arena went silent. It was the emergency alert sound and it could only come from one place, the top of administration tower in the Air House.

"Attention all students this is an urgent announcement so please do not panic and return to your rooms right now in a calm and orderly fashion and do not leave until it is cleared to do so." Came the calm voice of Master Albus. "The Unified Triad and the Purist Army have started a riot in Republic City. The Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort have chosen tonight during the full moon to launch their coup against the United Republic. President Scrimgeour is dead. All staff and White Lotus are on notice we must defend the Academy. They are coming."

Jinora turned to Team Avatar her old face drained of any color. For only the second time Harry saw her for the old woman that she was. She only said one word to them before she used her airbending to launch herself into the air.

"Run"

 **Well Harry has won the tournament again but now he must flee. Sorry to end the chapter on such a cliffhanger but I couldn't resist (plus I was well above my self imposed word requirement) and now you will have to wait a week for the next installment. Next chapter will signal a clear change of pace and direction in Book 1 and will be at least 14,000 words long making it the second longest chapter in any Book in this fanfiction series. However unlike chapter 19 which was an administrative chapter, chapter 29 will be very different. That's all to really note here so once again any questions in reviews and PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter while any advice will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy New Year's Eve y'all. Here is chapter 29 a few hours earlier than usual due to time differences where I am and naturally the last chapter of 2017. This is the second longest chapter I have ever written (so far) but as y'all will be able to tell I couldn't break it up but at least it is full of action. One question to address here from the last week. I have been asked if Harry will meet the all the prior Avatars mentioned in the series. The answer to that is that Harry will only meet Korra as he can only contact Korra due to Unalaq's actions during Harmonic Convergence. Harry will meet Korra a few times in this series though. That's all I have to address here so sit back, relax and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 29**

Harry and his friends didn't need any more encouragement. They leapt down from the platform, dropping the trophy on the platform as it was irrelevant now, and headed straight to the players' box, ripping off their helmets and masks as they went. Only Ron was already changed having done so during the final round after he arm was healed but he still needed his weapons.

"Ron are you sure your arm is ok?" Harry asked as they reached the players' box and went straight into the changing room.

"It will be fine." Ron said taking off his sling and grabbing his club and boomerang from his locker. "A broken bone requires a deep heal and several additional sessions for the bruising and swelling but it was a clean break so the healer was able to set it and fuse the bone but once we are clear I will need Ginny to do the additional sessions I'll need to speed up my recovery."

"Let's get clear of the Academy then." Ginny said. "Harry what's the plan?"

Harry didn't need any time to think he already knew the plan. Ron and he had been discussing contingencies like this ever since the attacks on the prisons.

"We all have our go bags ready just in case the Academy was attacked right?" Harry asked, his friends all confirming this with nods. "Ok good then all of you go and get them from your dorms now. If you run into any Death Eaters or other opposition like the Purists or Triad members don't hold back because they won't. Right now it's kill or be killed remember that." Again they all nodded. "Ron get mine for me from the Water House."

"Wait where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"To see what is going on with Master Albus." Harry said. He had known as soon as he had heard of the attack that he would have to go to the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and see if Albus needed help or had instructions for him as to what to do and where to go. "He should be in the observation room on top of the Administration Tower in the Air House. We have to go there anyway so where else better to head."

"Why the Air House?" Neville asked.

As they had been talking they had been changing quickly out of their protective gear and into their usual attire though Neville and Ron not sort out their hair as there was no time. Harry had been in his Water Tribe outfit and kept it for this, he may need the water skin tonight.

"Because we will flee on my bison Pandora." Luna said bluntly realizing Harry's escape plan. "She's the best way out of here."

"Yes so only bring your go bags." Harry said as he attached his belt with his wire spool and water skin and grabbed his swords before heading to the exit.

"And everyone the moon is full tonight." Ron said. "So if you see bloodbending do not hesitate to attack because we know the Death Eaters will use it if there are any waterbenders among them and only Ginny and me could possibly fight it off and even that will be a long shot."

"Likely they will be on the invasion force in the south instead of being here." Harry said. "But yes if they are here take out the bloodbenders before they get a hold of you, it's the one thing we haven't had a chance to practice against and will have no defense against other than Ron and Ginny."

As Harry was speaking they exited the arena to a scene pandemonium. Students were running in all directions trying to get back to their dorms while White Lotus guards and teachers tried to establish order. It didn't help that the sky had clouded over and it had begun to rain. Looking up Harry saw 3 black airships in the skies above the academy. One had the Dark Mark in white on the side and was circling the Administration Tower, another was further north near where the bison pens where and the last was over the bay. The last two airships had the symbols for purity and bending interwoven in red on their sides.

"They're already hear so lets get a move on." Harry said.

"We have one advantage." Ron said looking up. "The clouds are obscuring the moon so bloodbending will be harder as a waterbender needs an unobscured path for the rays to infuse them with the power needed to bloodbend. They still may be able to bloodbend but it will be harder."

"That's good to know." Harry said. "Now hurry and meet at the northern most tower in the Air House ASAFP. We won't leave any of us behind."

There was no need for anymore words as Team Avatar nodded and instantly split. Neville ran to the Fire House, Ron and Ginny to the bay and the Water House and Harry and Luna north to the Air House. Harry was glad that he kept all his important stuff in his go bag in the Water House as he would not have the time to get anything from the Earth House.

Neville ran, dodging through the crowd as he did so, as fast as he could to the Fire House. Luckily by this point the teachers had gotten most of the students under control and order had been established so no one gave him a second glance as he ran. Because of the time they took to change most of the students had returned to their rooms by now and were safe.

Unfortunately the White Lotus guards were now dealing with a different situation. The third airship, the one over the bay, had suddenly disgorged several figures on repelling cables and a few clear airbenders who where gliding down on glider staffs or in glider suits. It was clear to Neville that these were the Purist forces likely sent to engage the White Lotus and the teachers while a few Death Eaters came for the important targets. At least that is what Ron would have done and his tactical mind seemed to be pretty good at predicting what Voldemort would do. Neville was nearly at his dorm when he felt an unnatural gust of air that blew the rain around him. Using fire jets he was able to dive out of the way just in time to avoid being caught by a powerful attack. Rolling with his landing on the wet stones Neville quickly rose into a low fighting stance to see who had attacked him and felt his blood go cold.

Standing between him and his dorm was a black robed Death Eater holding a glider staff. However that was not the part that Neville feared, he had fought a Death Eater before without fear, it was that he wasn't wearing a mask and Neville would never forget the straw colored hair and milky face of Bartemius Crouch Jr. one of his parents rapists and murderers. The man was older now compared to his mugshot, more mature, more muscular and filled out but instead of the frightened stare Neville had seen in the mugshot in the dossier. No this Crouch had a confident glare with an evil smile gracing his lips.

"Oh how I am glad that I am the one who gets to deal with you." Crouch said the cruel joy evident in his voice. "I had the pleasure of executing your traitorous parents, after some quality time with your blood traitor cunt of a mother and all her holes, and now I get to do the same to their blood traitor son. Well minus any disgusting faggot activities of course, that would be unnatural. The Dark Lord is not pleased you, a fucking pureblood, refused his offer to join him and instead side with the traitors to balance, benders rights, and purity. For a pureblood like yourself it is insulting, disgraceful, and disgusting that you would turn on your own and side with the weak and the traitors." Crouch spat in the dirt as he spoke. "Your purity could have been useful to us but there are times where we must prune the weeds from our family trees and now is such a time. Prepare to see your parents again you motherfucking blood traitor."

"The only traitor I see here is you." Neville said feeling the anger build inside like never before. He would have to temper it and use it so as to win the impending fight. "Today justice will be served against you once more."

Neville knew he shouldn't give into it but right now he didn't give a fuck. He had a chance to avenge his parents, at least partly, and he would give them the justice that had been taken from them when this madman had been broken out of the dark hole he had been thrown into.

"It most certainly will be." Crouch said as he begun to spin his staff. "I will enjoy executing a blood traitor once more, it's been too long since I had that pleasure."

Neville didn't give the man a chance to attack as he sent a bolt of lightning that had been building right at Crouch with a roar of rage. Crouch only just had time to launch himself into the air to avoid the attack while the bolt exploded against the outer wall of the dorm building. Neville charged forward and propelled himself into the air at the Death Eater using fire jets. Crouch didn't have time to counter as he was still in the process of avoiding Neville's initial attack. Neville slammed into Crouch and wrapped his arms around the man's waist. The power of the blow caused Crouch to drop his staff to the ground below. The force of the attack sent the pair into the dorm building that Neville had been heading too when Crouch had attacked him. As a Fire Nation design the building had thinner walls reinforced with wood rather than a normal building which would have been made of stone. So it wasn't a surprise to Neville that the attack easily punctured the wall.

Both benders crashed through the wall and into the common room that months before had been where Harry had had first experience with Hermione. Neville felt the air pick up but could not stop himself from being blown off Crouch by a powerful blast of air. Neville felt himself slam hard into the ceiling and the force of the attack cause him to momentarily black out as he didn't feel it when he landed on the floor but the impact of the floor jarred him back to consciousness. Crouch too had been hurled back by the attack causing him to crash into a table and skid across the floor to the far wall. The few students who were waiting out the attack in the room screamed and ran for the stairs, luckily none had been injured.

Neville and Crouch both slowly rose to their feet and glared hate at each other across the room. Neville could tell he was bruised and had a few cuts but nothing felt broken. Besides the adrenaline was flowing so he couldn't feel any pain, only rage at the man who orphaned him and was now standing across the room from him.

"You're a more worthy adversary than I expected." Crouch said spitting out a gob of blood from his mouth before smiling at Neville his mouth bloody. "But it won't save you. You could have been so much more, a pureblood like yourself is proof of bending purity being the way to go. I rejected my traitor of a father and you can too. I'll offer you one last chance to join us or join your parents in hell."

"Never." Neville retorted. "I will never believe in your warped, racist or ignorant views. It is you who creates imbalance not the Avatar and today it is you who will pay the ultimate price. Today it will be you who will be sent to hell."

"We shall see." Crouch said with a smirk as he launched himself across the room at Neville with his airbending.

Neville dove to the side but Crouch had been expecting Neville's move and punched a gust of air at Neville catching the boy in the chest and sending him back into a table. Crouch rolled when he landed and proceeded to leap at Neville again hands outstretched as if to strangle him. Dazed from the impact Neville instinctively rolled onto his back and kicked his feet up. Crouch must have mistimed his attack as Neville's feet made contact with the Death Eater's chest. Without thinking Neville sent two jets of fire out of his feet directly into the Crouch's chest.

Crouch gave an inhuman scream of sheer pain as he was propelled off Neville's feet and through the wooden ceiling, which had been weakened when Neville had been hurled into it, leaving behind the scent of charged flesh and burnt clothes. Neville was too amazed at what had happened to be shocked and quickly got to his feet and used his fire jets to get him through the hole in the ceiling and onto the floor above. Neville realized he was on the floor with his room on it. Somehow the hole he had made in the floor was in the corridor and not a dorm room so again no one was hurt. Judging by all the closed doors the students had stayed in to avoid the fight as soon as they heard it going on. Neville looked across the gap to see a mound of black smoking robes and sighed, it was finally over. Suddenly it shifted and Neville groaned, the fight was still on. How was this fucker not dead from that last attack.

Neville watched in morbid fascination as Crouch slowly rose to his feet and with a scream of pain he ripped the tattered and burnt robe from him so he stood in just a pair of black pants and boots. His face was mixture of rage, fury, hate and pain but that was nothing compared to his chest. The milky skin was now burned black from the heat of Neville's fire and covered most of his chest with lesser but still serious burns on his arms. Small rivulets of blood ran down his chest from where he had ripped the stuck fabric away. Neville was pretty sure that the only thing keeping this man standing was a mixture of adrenaline and pure hate.

"Now you will really pay traitor." Crouch said his vocal chords clearly a bit damaged from the attack. "I will make you suffer so much that what I did to your parents will look they died in their sleep. When I am done with you you will be begging for the sweet release of death. The pain I feel will be nothing compared to what I shall inflict upon you and I will pleasure myself while doing it."

Neville yelled in anger and jumped across the gap. He was going to end this now and put Crouch down once and for all. Crouch sent a jet of air from his fist at Neville as Neville charged but he avoided it by jumping onto the right wall and using his left hand to create a fire jet as he ran along it. Timing it as best he could Neville ended the jet and pushed off the wall lashing out with his right foot. Somehow he managed to make contact with Crouch's face, the force of the blow sending the Death Eaters sideways through the nearest dorm door. Neville landed awkwardly and painfully before he got up and ran into the room hoping it was unoccupied.

Standing in the doorway he was a little surprised to see that the room was in fact his. Crouch was sprawled at the far end in the remains of the wooden door but again Crouch was getting up. He was raising more slowly than before so Neville knew that the adrenaline in Crouch's system was wearing off. As Crouch turned to face him Neville could see that the man's nose was broken and bleeding freely. With an animal roar the wounded man used what may be the last of his strength to lunge at Neville.

Neville didn't have time to bend but he did grab the hilt of his jian sword that he kept on a stand by the door and unsheathing it in one smooth motion he stabbed the charging man in the chest. Neville barely felt the resistance of the man's skin as he impaled him on the black blade of his Piandao made sword. He had been lucky to get the blade between two ribs.

Crouch let out a startled grunt as he ran into the point of the sword and both he Neville looked down at the blade buried deep in his chest. Making eye contact with one of his parents' murderers Neville saw Crouch cough and blood exhaled from his mouth speckling Neville's face and dribbling down the man's chin. Making sure he was holding the leather grip with his left hand but keeping two fingers pointing to the floor extended his right hand and sent a bolt of lightning into the metal blade.

"Justice." Neville said as the metal conducted the lightning up the blade and into Crouch.

Neville watched as the force of the lightning blasted Crouch's body of the end of the blade and through the wall. The only sound was the sizzle of lightning, Crouch must have been dead by the time the lightning entered his body. It crashed through the roof of the nearest building and disappeared out of sight. Neville let out an exhausted sigh as he fell to his knees. He was both exhausted from the fight and judging by the raging erection in his pants incredibly horny which he didn't understand. However the firebender knew he couldn't rest. Rising and wiping the blood from his sword Neville sheathed it and then strapped it to his back and grabbed his go bag which he kept in his wardrobe just in case he needed it and then pulled the strap over his shoulder and tightened it so it was on his back with his sword but in such a way that he still had access to the latter weapon.

Neville walked further into his room to survey the damage. It was extensive. The adrenaline was wearing off and he could feel the pain in his body now but while he would need a healer for the cuts he was sure that nothing was broken. Walking to the hole in his wall he looked out into the dark, wet night. The sounds of battle were clear across the Academy as the White Lotus and the Purists fought but at least one of the Death Eaters present was now dead. There was no way Crouch could have survived all he had been through and Neville grinned knowing that one of his parents killers had received justice. He felt no remorse for Crouch's death, it was him or Neville and Neville had been the one to prevail.

"Blood traitor!" A soft yet angry voice yelled from behind him. "You will die for murdering a hero of balance, purity and benders' rights. The Dark Lord will reward me for killing you."

Neville, still alert from the battle, pivoted on his heel and sent a bolt of lighting at the intruder without hesitation or even aiming. The bolt made contact with the sympathizer's shoulder before he could get off his own attack and spun the boy away. Neville realized it was Crabbe Jr., a known Purist and bully in his year and the son of a suspected Death Eater. Neville didn't have the time or caring to check on the boy who had wanted to kill him and he turned back to the new hole in his room's wall and with a deep breath he jumped out into the pouring rain. He arrested his descent with a fire jet and stumbling on landing so he had to role on the wet stones to avoid injury. Not looking at the building he had just won a life or death fight in Neville began running towards the meeting point. As he was running the rain began to fall even harder than before and he felt a rumble in the earth that could only come from an earthbender landing on the ground with a deliberate attack. Shaking it off Neville continued towards the Air House hoping to not run into anymore trouble along the way.

As Neville was going to the Fire House, Ron and Ginny were running towards their own dorm in the Water House. With the number of Purist sympathizers in the Water House and the army of Purists descending to the ground near the bay Ron knew that he and his sister would have to fight to get to their room.

As with Neville's journey, the Southern Water Tribe siblings' journey wasn't as hard as they had expected as many students had already returned to their dorms and the White Lotus and Purists were currently locked in combat elsewhere in the Academy. It appeared that Voldemort had sent the Purists and likely a few Death Eaters to oversea the attack only to get rid of the White Lotus and probably arrest the teachers who had been active in the last war. However Ron had a feeling that Team Avatar may be a target as well as they had defeated the attempted kidnapping of Harry all those months ago. Naturally Harry himself would be the prime target for Voldemort so it was imperative that they did everything in their power to get him away from the Academy, even if it cost them their own lives in the process.

On the run to the dorm they didn't really have to do much other than focus on the task at hand. Most of the fighting was in pockets around them as the Purists pressed forward and deeper into the Academy. Unfortunately for them their luck ran out just as they were nearing the Water House when a wall of flame erupted between them and one of the bridges to the Water House causing Ron and Ginny to immediately pull up short. As soon as they turned around to try and find another path to the Water House an earth wall was erected behind them.

"Well well well what do we have here." came a cruel voice with a distinct Fire Nation accent.

Ron turned back to the fire to see a black robed man walking calmly towards them. He wasn't wearing a mask and Ron easily recognized the Sozin style beard and elaborate top knot holder the man sported. It was one of the known Death Eaters, Rosier. The man looked slightly demented look on his face with a cruel smile and a predatory gaze at the Southern Water Tribe siblings.

"Looks like my plan to stake this place out worked, eh boys." Rosier continued. "I was hoping for a chance to catch the Avatar here but his pair of waterbending blood traitors will do just nicely."

"Yeah its the brats of that illegitimate, blood traitor Chief of the Southern Water Tribe." came a burly voice from by the rock wall that caused them to turn back to the wall. "The Dark Lord will be pleased when we end these traitors to purity. They give purebloods a bad name."

Again this Death Eater was robed but not masked, they must have been confident they would win in Republic City to show their faces while in Death Eater robes. Again Ron recognized the big, burly, blond man as one of the individuals in the file he had read a few months back. This time however it was only a suspected Death Eaters, Thorfinn Rowle. What the General of the Kuei National Guard was doing here was a mystery to Ron, one he likely didn't have time to find out the truth of. However this proved without a doubt that the man was a Death Eater.

A sudden gust of wind swept over Ron and he watched as a black robed and this time masked Death Eater swoop in on a glider suit and stood to their side with his back to the wall of one of the class buildings that bordered the bay. Ron didn't know which of the airbending Death Eaters this could be but if he had to put money on it he would have gone with Gibbon.

"Illegitimate?" Ron asked keeping his voice calm and conversational. "As far as I know the only illegitimate world leader is the now former Northern Water Tribe Chief, your racist pal Lucius."

"He is the only world leader who is legitimate you fucking no good blood traitor peasant." Rosier snarled at Ron the hate clear in his eyes. "Only Lucius understands what purity and true balance is in this world and the need for both. Only he and the Dark Lord can restore the rights that benders have had taken away from them through the systematic oppression of the few strong by the weak masses. You could join us and renounce your traitorous and rebellious colony and serve the glory of the Dark Lord or we could execute you now as the fucking traitors you are. You could honor your pureblood or you could join the weak and be slaughtered by the the strong."

"Yeah we don't want to spill bending blood, especially pureblood." Rowle said. "But for blood traitors and criminals like yourselves we will happily execute you. Now it is no longer wrong, not that it ever was wrong, to execute traitors to purity."

"Criminals?" Ginny asked incredulously. "Since when have we been considered criminals."

"Since you assaulted and illegally detained 4 of our fellow heroes of balance, order, benders rights, and purity." Rosier said. "All they wanted was for the Avatar to see the truth and do his fucking job in restoring the natural balance of the world and preserving the purity of bending but he turned out to be a blood traitor cunt just like Korra."

"You mean when your fellow terrorists tried to kill us and kidnap Harry?" Ron asked. "You know it is really fucked up that you actually think of yourselves as heroes and what not. Seriously I would suggest you go seek help but you are clearly beyond that."

"Shut the fuck up you fucking blood traitor." Rosier said the anger rising in his voice, his eyes manic. "I will personally put you in your place while Lucius leads the loyal and balanced Northern Water Tribal army to crush the Southern rebellion once and for all and restore the Water Tribe to true and natural balance. Once more the Water Tribe will be one whole nation under the glorious rule of Chief Lucius."

"You do realize that not only is it the full moon right now but it is also raining." Ron said with a grin as he flexed a little causing the rain to ripple around him. "Both of those give us the advantage here so go ahead try and take us bitch, we'll stop you just as we did last time."

"And this time we may not let you live." Ginny said. "We would be doing the world a service by killing you. Of course we won't murder you in cold blood, no we will kill you in fair battle."

"Enough I tire of this." Rosier said. "Time to die but not before I first make your sister my bitch and we all have our way with her while you watch."

"Bring it cunt." Ron said barely restraining his anger. "I'm going to enjoy this."

The evil of these men and the fact that they felt they were not only justified in their actions but also doing the right thing for the world sickened him to his core. Also the threat to his sister was beyond evil and Ron would have to be careful to only kill these fucks in fair combat and not cold blood. Defeating them would be an absolute pleasure and while he couldn't see the moon it was still up and full so his bending was near its zenith tonight.

Rosier let out a howl of anger and sent a bolt of lighting at Ron which he easily ducked by dropping to one knee and raising his right hand to the boomerang on his back. Pulling it out he hurled it at Rowle from his kneeling position. The blond Death Eater easily dodged it as he clenched his fist to hurl as large a boulder as he could at Ron. Knowing Rowle's reported strength it would be a massive boulder.

"Ha missed me cu..." Rowle began as he started to launch his bolder.

However Rowle had clearly never faced off against a boomerang before and before he could finish the boomerang came back and smacked him on the back of his head knocking him out. Though he still got his attack off his aim was thrown by the strike.

As this was going on Gibbon had taken to the air to dodge a vicious flurry of ice shards Ginny had sent at him from the rain around her. He was too busy avoiding the attack that he failed to notice the enormous boulder that had been thrown of target by Rowle. The huge thing slammed into Gibbon's body full on and proceeded to crush him between it and the stone building he was gliding next too. As the boulder fell away so too did Gibbon's broken and lifeless body as it fell of the wall and landed on the wet earth with a squelch.

"You fucking murderous cunts." Rosier yelled when he realized that Gibbon had just been killed by Rowle. "You killed Gibbon. Now you will really pay and I think I'll keep the whore alive, she'll make a nice plaything for us while we break her."

With that Rosier sent another bolt of lightning at Ron who had by now risen to his feet. Seeing his chance and taking a risk Ron caught it with his outstretched left hand the way he had done against Hermione when she had tried to kill Harry.

"No you won't. You will never harm another living person again." Ron grunted as he let the lightning into his gut along the chi path, up into his right arm and out of the index and middle finger on his hand as he redirected it back at Rosier.

Rosier was too stunned to react as the bolt of lightning meant to kill Ron was instead redirected right back at him. The bolt hit him squarely in the chest, right in the heart. The Death Eater let out a scream of pain as his body jolted for a moment before it was thrown backwards through the wall of fire he had created and landing in the shallow water at the edge of the bay with a splash.

Ron didn't have time to check if Rosier was dead or not as he fell to his knees in pain clutching his right arm.

"Ron are you ok?" Ginny asked rushing up to him and pulling some water from the downpour for healing.

"I'll be ok Ginny." Ron grunted. "But I may have re-broken my arm with that move. We can heal it later when we are in the air leaving this place. Now go grab my boomerang and then lets get our shit and get out of here. No time to check on these three terrorist fucks."

"Ok" Ginny said as she got up and hurried to get the boomerang. "Though I'm pretty sure two of them are dead."

"Good." Ron said as he got to his feet slowly. "The fewer Death Eaters the better in the long run."

Ginny returned a moment later and handed Ron his boomerang. The rain had put out Rosier's initial fire attack and they were able to quickly cross the ice bridge and hurry to their dorm. Given all the fighting the Water House was untouched and they met no more opposition as they headed to their rooms.

Once there Ron grabbed his go bag and strapped it to his back then he grabbed a second bag full of weapons, provisions and maps just in case. He arranged the straps so as to form an improvised sling to pin his injured arm to his body. The last thin he grabbed was his meteorite hammer and put it on he belt next to his war club. It had been specially made for him and he was not going to flee without it. Heading next door he grabbed Harry's go bag, making sure the second wire spool was in it and headed to the common room where Ginny was already waiting for him her bag on her back.

"Here take Harry's bag." Ron said throwing it to his sister with a grimace of pain. "I can't carry three bags and still fight with my injured arm."

Ginny just nodded and picked it up and followed her brother out of the dorm and onto the ice. They began to run towards the mainland and then to the Air House. The sounds of battle were still raging but they were coming from the west and south where the Earth and Fire Houses were. As they were nearing the end of the ice they felt a slight tremor as if somewhere someone had done a powerful earthbending move. The fraternal twins stopped and looked at one another.

"Harry." They said in unison before resuming their run to the Air House with renewed vigor.

Luna and Harry charged towards the Air House avoiding the few students who were still left out and trying to find their way to their rooms. With the two airships over the Air House it could be a tough fight. Once they neared the house Luna turned off towards the girls tower while Harry continued straight to the administration tower. She would meet up with Harry soon enough, if she survived any attack.

As Luna was nearing the girls tower she felt the earth beneath her begin to shift in the tell tale signs of earthbending. Stumbling slightly Luna jumped and used a little airbending from her feet to gain altitude and avoid face planting into the flagstones. As she was opening her arms to extend her glider suit wings she felt something encircle her ankle and tighten painfully followed by a sharp downward movement. She barely had time to use airbending to brace herself from a hard landing. From the ground she pivoted in a circle, despite the metal cable on her ankle and she knew that it could only be a metalbender's cable that brought her down. Luna sent air in all directions and causing whoever had attacked her to retract his or her cable in order to avoid injury. Standing Luna looked towards where the cable had come from.

Walking towards her through the now pouring rain was a man in bulky black robes that clearly hid metal armor designed for metalbenders. From one wrist was a short blade and from the other wrist the end of the cable that had snared her was trailing on the wet ground. There was no doubt in her mind that this was a Death Eater and when she looked at his face her doubts were erased. The man was not masked and his Fu Manchu mustache was very distinctive. Luna recognized him as Selwyn one of the known Death Eaters who had been identified by Karkaroff and forced on the run when the RCPD Deputy Chief was outed.

"Good the airbender whore." Selwyn said with a malicious grin as he casual flicked the metal cable around himself idly. "I knew I would at least find you here. I wanted a crack at the Avatar but if he is heading to safe Albus then he is running into his own problems. Besides your much less of a threat than the Avatar."

"Harry can handle anything you monsters throw at him." Luna said with false smugness.

"We are not monsters! it is people like Albus, Jinora, Bolin and the other world leaders who refuse to accept purity, who deny benders their rights and the true balance that is benders rule and nonbenders serve who are the monsters of this world." Selwyn snapped back a hint a fanaticism in his voice. "They perpetuate imbalance and are a threat to bending by polluting our purity. If they would just listen to the Dark Lord the way the Northern Water Tribe and the nations of Tor Blinn, Kuei, Skrit and Yi do then they will understand the truth. Then they would aid us in balancing this world the way it is supposed to be and end the imbalance that has been in existence for centuries."

"You sound like a lunatic you know that right." Luna said. "And coming from someone who's nickname is loony that's saying something. I would suggest you surrender now while you still have the chance."

"Surrender when we are on the brink of victory I think not you little cunt." Selwyn laughed at Luna. "Don't you see we have already won. The President is dead and right now we are removing the threat of the United Forces. We control the United Republic, several former Imperial States that are now independent nations, the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, and the Foggy Swamp. The world should bow now to our rule and accept that we and we alone know what true balance and purity is. Only we will restore benders rights that have been stripped from them over the decades by the systematic oppression of the strong by the weak. Only we can end the myth of equality and restore the natural balance of the strong over the weak."

"I have news for you asshole." Luna said the anger building in her voice. "The Southern Water Tribe was prepared for an invasion from the North and will have set several traps for them. The aggressive north will be stopped dead, literally, in its tracks. You may have taken the United Republic but you have failed to seize the Southern Water Tribe."

"Our forces will crush the decades long rebellion of the South once and for all." Selwyn snarled. "And soon that blood traitor and false Chief will be dead along with all his brood. No it is you have lost and now you will come with me cunt. You are under arrest for treason to purity and bending."

"And why would I do that." Luna said. "I have committed no crime and besides I better places to be than with some maniacs who are deluded beyond the point of help. Remember I have beaten a Death Eater before and I will do so again now."

"Yes well that victory is why you are wanted by the Dark Lord." Selwyn said the grin spreading across his face. "For crimes against noble Death Eaters, purity and balance. However unlike some of your precious criminal friends you are wanted alive. Otherwise you would just be killed now, after I enjoy you fine young body of course."

"Alive?" Luna asked generally surprised by that.

She had expected the lunatics who made up the Death Eaters to want her dead for their perceived notion that she was the guilty one not them but alive, that was unsettling. It was especially unsettling given the Death Eaters penchant for sexual violence and the recent threat by Selwyn confirmed it.

"Yes whore we want you alive." Selwyn said with a lecherous grin. "And it can go one of two ways. Either you willingly renounce you blood traitors ways and swear allegiance to the Dark Lord and his righteous cause and give us what we want."

"Which is?" Luna interrupted.

"We want to know how you created that vortex thing you used on Rookwood to illegally capture him." Selwyn said. "Our airbenders could use a lethal weapon that can kill many traitors and inferiors at once. They are a little limited at the moment by the nature of their bending."

"Never" Luna said. "I will never join someone so evil or allow my invention to be used for such a vile cause."

"I was hoping you would say that." Selwyn said as lust began to fill his eyes. "Cos that means we can go with option two. I capture you and we make you our whore and fuck pet. You will be nothing more than a slut for us to use in anyway we feel like. All your holes will be filled by our noble cocks, all you will be is our cum dumpster. We will break you and by the time you give up your airbending move you will be begging for a death we may or may not grant you."

Luna was almost sick at that. These people were really the worst of the worst. Yes Hermione may be an intolerant, bigoted, narrow minded, elitist cunt but the levels of her depravity couldn't possibly reach the level of these people or at least Luna assumed it wouldn't reach that level. It made her sick and angry that they could treat women and girls like that. No she would fight now and either take out this evil asshole or make sure she died in the fight even it it meant taking her own life. She would never give these monsters anything.

"You are one sick twisted freak." Luna said as she felt the anger well up inside her. "And I will never be caught alive by you. Only one man has access to all my holes and he is more of a man than you can every hope to be. I will only be his cum dumpster and his whore. No I will die or take you out before I ever submit to the sick, perverted desires of maniacs like you and your fellow Death Eaters. It is you who create imbalance in the world, not us. The world was balanced for years under Korra until Voldemort decided to plunge the world into war because of his own evil, twisted views. So come on, bring it and I will make you my bitch."

With that Luna sent a swirling jet of air right at Selwyn. The Death Eater didn't have tome to respond only time to use earthbending to avoid the attack. He rolled on landing but as he sent his wire at Luna again he realized too late and that Luna's attack had been a feint.

Waving her arms in a complex circular movement Luna had begun the Oxygen Vortex when Selwyn had leapt out of the way of her initial attack and predicted where the metalbender would land. As he rose and sent his cable at her the vortex had already close around him and begun to suck all the air from around him. Losing oxygen rapidly his mental hold over the cable died and it stopped mere inches from Luna's face and slackly fell to the ground. There was a metallic whirring sound and the auto reel of the cable kicked in returning it back to Selwyn making a brief hole in the vortex that closed immediately.

Selwyn fell to his knees as he gasped for air that was rapidly depleting from around him. Within seconds the level had reached too low for the human body to survive and his eyes slumped back in his head and he passed out, face planting onto the wet flagstones with a sickening crunch. As soon as he feinted Luna released the vortex and fell to her own knees panting. The move was one of the hardest she knew and incredibly draining but it worked if the opponent was caught right away, or if there was another airbender to help with the strain but it had never been tried with another airbender. Fighting away her exhaustion Luna rose and hurried over to check the Death Eater.

He was still breathing but slowly, he would be out for a while. Hopefully long enough that he if he came too she would either be with her friends again or long gone on her bison. He also had a nasty cut on his forehead and a bloody nose from falling head first into the stones. She was glad he wasn't dead though. It was airbender philosophy to never take a life, one Aang took so far that the Lion Turtle taught him energybending so that he wouldn't have to kill, but Luna wasn't as much a subscriber to that. Yes she would never murder but in the heat of the battle in a kill or be killed situation she would not hesitate to kill if that was the only way to survive. Still there was no need to kill when she could incapacitate even if it was a monster like Selwyn who likely deserved to die.

Turning Luna hurried back to the girls tower that she had been about to enter before she was attacked and used airbending and her glider suit to glide to her room through the rain. Entering through the window she grabbed her own go bag and then looking around grabbed her own and Harry's glider staffs just in case they would be needed at a later date. Making sure the staffs and bag where strapped to he front she leapt out of the window and glided towards where the bison stables were.

They would meet at the stables so she would get there first and saddle up Pandora for their escape. As she was gliding over the Air House she saw a rumble in the earth and knew that Harry had just done something powerful, hopefully he had a good reason to do so. All the while she did not realize that she was being watched from above.

After Luna veered off to her dorm room Harry continued on towards the large Administration Tower in the center of the Air House. As he neared the tower Harry shifted his arms and launched himself upwards on an angled pillar of earth. Once in the air he used his fire jets to gain even more height aiming for the level just below the observation deck. Extinguishing the jets Harry used his earthbending to cushion his landing and lodge himself onto the wall as soon as he hit it. Then he quietly earthbent a circle in the wall around himself and turned it so he was inside the building hoping that if there were Death Eaters there they hadn't heard him arrive.

Harry detached himself from the wall and grimaced slightly realizing he had inadvertently ended up in Jinora's office. Hopefully she wouldn't mind that he had had to come in through the wall. Harry had a feeling that given the circumstances he could destroy the office and so long as he escaped she wouldn't mind at all. Exiting the offices as quietly as possible Harry saw that the trap door to the observation deck had been opened and the ladder pulled down. Going as cautiously as possible Harry eased his way up so that only his eyes and above were above ground level. What he saw made him pause.

Only Albus was facing the trapdoor his back to the railing that surrounded the open half of the deck. The Head of the Fire House was unnaturally still with an expression of pain on his ancient face and Harry knew the only thing that could cause both symptoms without any signs of an attack was a bloodbender's hold. Around him were 5 adults, well 4 adults and a boy. Harry was just about in earshot to hear the conversation.

"Good Draco keep the hold on him." came a rough cruel voice from a short, dumpy, bald man with a black line tattooed on the back of his skull wearing jet black robes. "Make that blood traitor suffer for his many crimes."

Harry knew without seeing his face that the man was Amycus, one of the airbenders suspected of being a Death Eater though this proved it. That meant that the similarly dumpy person with long hair next to him was his sister Alecto who was also wearing Death Eater robes. Harry easily recognized Draco from his blond hair though Amycus had used the boy's rather unique name. Draco was the one standing in front of Albus his arm outstretched towards the venerable firebending master, though the boy's arm was shaking slightly. Next to him was a man in black robes cut differently from a Death Eater's traditional black robes with greasy black hair, Harry immediately recognized him as Master Severus. This meant that Scrimgeour had been right about the Head of the Water House being a Death Eater and it sickened Harry to see a man who had been trusted by Albus turn out to be a traitor. The last man also wore Death Eater robes but instead of a mask sported a ridiculous purple turban marking him as Quirrell the former teacher turned Death Eater in the last few years.

It made sense to Harry that Severus and the three airbending Death Eaters were here but he didn't understand why Draco was here. Yes Harry hated the boy but he had barely spoken to his nemesis all year as he had been too busy. The only exception had been that brief encounter the pair had had in the their dorm's common room last month when Draco had confronted Harry about Sirius being named Acting Chief of the Norther Water Tribe, since then he had ignored the now former Crown Prince. Also why was Albus the target and not Jinora, though as Harry thought of it the firebender was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix which was a thorn in Voldemort's side and likely Voldemort felt that if he could take out the leader of the Order and the President of the United Republic in one fell swoop then he would be unstoppable. Of course Voldemort would have to take out Harry as well to secure his victory.

"Well done Draco. See bloodbending is the most powerful bending art." Alecto cackled. "Now finish him and prove to the Dark Lord that you deserve the mark he graciously bestowed upon you."

"Rid the world of this blood traitor." Amycus said the glee in his voice evident. "Kill this traitor to balance and purity and take your rightful place at the Dark Lord's side in our new glorious and balanced world. Kill him and we will be one step closer to regain the rights that benders have lost over the years."

"Severus please." came Albus's strained voice. It was horrible to watch one of his masters and mentors pleading for his life to a man who had clearly betrayed him.

"I can't hold him much longer." Draco said the strain evident in his voice. "I've never bloodbent a human before, I'm not strong enough yet. Not all of us can be blessed with the Dark Lord's prowess in the art."

"Then let me blast this traitor and villain off the top of this tower." Amycus said with eager expectation. "It will be my pleasure."

"Or let me drain his lungs of air and watch him suffocate before us." Alecto said with the same level of expectation as her brother.

"No you fools." this time it was Quirrell who spoke. "Remember this is the greatest firebender the world has ever seen, greater than Azulon or Azula ever were. If Draco loses his hold we are all fucked. Besides remember out master's order it must be the boy who kills him as proof of his loyalty to our righteous and noble crusade."

"True." Amycus said with a note of disappointment in his voice. "Then do it Draco. Don't be a fucking coward and execute this traitor, make your father and the Dark Lord proud boy."

"I can't." Draco said as the strain of the bending was really taking its tole on him. "I do not have the power. The clouds are covered I do not have the full moon power as much as I would if it was a clear night."

"Please Severus help me." Albus begged again through the bloodbending.

Severus didn't say a word just extended his arm and clenched his fist. The effect was instantaneous. Draco slumped the ground tears falling from his eyes as his blood hold on the old master ended. Harry watched as the light left his firebending master's eyes and he exhaled for the last time though Harry was certain he heard a "thank you" come from Albus as he died. The venerable master's body went limb and Harry watched as it gracefully fell backwards and off the observation deck of the Administration Tower.

"NOOOO!" Harry yelled as he used airbending to leap through the trapdoor and onto the floor of the observation deck.

"It's the Avatar! Seize him." Amycus shouted as he turned at the sound of Harry's yell.

As soon as Harry landed he sent out his cable at Severus with his left hand but the waterbender had already grabbed Draco by the scruff of his tunic and hauled the prince to his feet. Instead Quirrell who had leapt to action on Harry's shout found himself in the path of the cable. Harry didn't realize the former teacher was there though as he was entirely focused on his target, Severus. It wasn't until his cable had punched clean through Quirrell's chest and out his back, destroying the traitor's heart in the process, that Harry realized he had missed his target. As soon as he realized this Harry lost control of the cable. As the end of the cable, still slick with Quirrell's blood, thrashed around it caught Draco on the side of the neck leaving a long but not too deep gash along the boy's jawline.

As Harry retracted the cable and Quirrell's body fell backwards onto the floor, the blood rapidly spreading from the hole in his chest, Severus jumped from the tower with whimpering Draco who was clutching his facial wound. Severus waterbent the heavy ran around them to slow their descent so Harry was forced to turn his attention to the airbending twins.

They had been too slow to react and before they could Harry detached a portion of the wall nearest him and hurled it at the evil pair. They leapt out of the way just in tome so the stone sailed harmlessly out of the open portion of the deck and into the wet night. Alecto was able to turn, extend her arms and thus the wings of her glider suit and jump away to soar out of the observation deck. Amycus was forced to role on landing before he sent a weak air jet at Harry to distract his before he too followed his sister's lead.

Harry ran to where Severus and Draco had jumped from and followed them by leaping into the rain. Seeing the pair running across the ground Harry angled himself as best he could towards them and raised his right to build his power. As soon as he hit the ground he punched it in a way only an earthbender could and survive a fall from such a height without a scratch. He directed the quake at the fleeing Death Eaters but the tremors of it would be felt throughout the Academy.

Harry rose from the crater he had made on a pillar of earth and still seething with rage at Severus's betrayal of Albus's trust. He saw that both Severus and Draco had been thrown forward by the force of the attack but had been at the edge of the quake and not badly hurt, though it may make Draco's existing injury worse. The pair was now under the Death Eater airship and a metal cable with a platform on the bottom shot down to them. Harry watched as the pair, Severus clearly supporting Draco, got onto the platform and it began to pull them up to the airship.

Howling with rage Harry bent as much of the water falling around him as he physically could into a large stream of water and hurled it at the retreating platform. Unfortunately he forgot he was aiming at one of the best waterbenders in the world and Severus simply deflected the attack as the pair went out of Harry's range. Cursing Harry used earthbending to leap of the pillar in the crater he had made in the Air House. As he landed he heard footsteps and turned to see 5 people rounding one of the towers near him. They were all robed in black with different colored, plain masks. One blue, one green, two red and a yellow mask were present. They must be a unit of the Purist Army who had separated from the others and headed to the Air House to see if the Death Eaters needed their help.

"It's the Avatar."The one in the blue mask, clearly the leader, said with glee. "Seize the traitor for the Dark Lord boys. Its 5 on 1 he doesn't stand a chance."

In reality it was they who stood no chance. Still angry Harry crossed his arms over his head and withdrew his two short swords. They were made of platinum so as to not be bent by a metalbender and had a razor sharp edge that he honed every week. The handles and sheathes were ebony with bands of platinum and crescent moon, upturned hilts. If these men wanted to die now then they would but not from Harry's bending but on the edge of his swords. It would be fitting to end a group of Purists with a nonbending weapon.

Using earthbending to push him off, with a little airbending once in the air for speed, Harry hurled himself at the men rolling in the air with the blades outstretched. They didn't have time to take a fighting stance. In seconds Harry had reached the one in the blue mask and still spinning in the air he cut the man from shoulder to hip deep enough to eviscerate his heart in the process. The momentum and speed of the attack making the bone as easy to cut as if it was butter. Harry landed in a crouch on the other side of the still standing man and spun on his heel the swords still extended and took out the legs of the green and yellow masked men who were standing just behind their leader. Harry didn't hear the their screams or the wet thuds of theirs bodies, and that of their leader. Harry rose quickly and flipping the blades in his hands expertly as he brought his arms in and stabbed both simultaneously upwards and into the gut one of the red masked individuals. The blades sunk to their hilts in the man's belly and the angle meant that the blades never exited his body.

Harry was face to face with the Purist who he had stabbed. Harry watched through a red haze as the light left the man's eyes and he withdrew his swords from the man's gut. His body crumpled at Harry's feet as soon as the swords were removed. The adrenaline and rage had begun to wear off and the red haze lifted from Harry's eyes. He was exhausted and horny at the same time. Harry could see that he was covered in water and blood with 4 dead bodies around him. The last man had turned and run away after seeing his comrades cut down with easy by the Avatar. Not wanting to kill a fleeing man Harry sheathed his swords, he would have to clean them later, and stomped his right foot. A small rock appeared in front of him and he punched it forward at the retreating Purist. It caught the traitor in the back of the head sending him face forward into the stone flagons that made up that section of the Air House. His limp body skidded along the wet flagons until he stopped in a wet, bloody and unconscious heap.

Turning Harry ignored his erection and tiredness and ran towards the meeting place. He was still angry at all that had transpired but he needed to get out of here and to safety if he and his friends would have the chance to counter this vicious assault and learn exactly what had happened tonight. He had a feeling though that there was still a little more to come before they had the chance to escape on Pandora. Harry knew that he would likely have shed more blood before the night was out.

Racing north through the rest of the Air House Harry finally came tot he point he had designated as the meet up, the northern most tower of the Air House. In front of him was a large open space for the airbenders to relax and play games. In the distance was the bison stables where students who had been chosen by a bison could keep and raise them.

Luna had been chosen by her bison the summer after her first year while home in the Western Air Temple. She had named the baby Pandora after her late mother and had lovingly raised the bison ever since. Now it was a full grown creature and waiting for them in the stables. She was to be their way out in an emergency like this but Harry knew that if Voldemort had any tactical sense, and he certainly did, the madman would have a Death Eater or two or a Purist team guarding the bison just in case Harry tried to escape on Luna's bison. As if to prove his point Luna suddenly landed in front of him spraying him with even more water. She had come from the direction of the stables.

"There are two Death Eaters guarding the stables." She said looking very wet from the rain. "I saw them as I approached and turned back at once so I don't know who they may be. I didn't want to get into another fight right away."

"Another fight?"

Harry turned to see Ron and Ginny running towards them. It had been Ron who had spoken. All three had their go bags as well as what Harry assumed was Ron's emergency weapons and tactics bag and his own bag which he took from Ginny. Harry noticed Ron had arranged his bags to strap his right arm to his chest as if he had hurt it again.

"Yeah I got attacked by that former RCPD officer who was a Death Eater spy." Luna said. "Selwyn I believe his name was. Real evil piece of shit. He wanted me alive so that I could give up my Oxygen Vortex move to them and then be their sex slave but I answer to only one master."

As she spoke she embraced Ron in a passionate kiss which he broke off with a yelp of pain.

"Sorry love but I've broken my arm again." Ron said before asking. "Is Selwyn dead?"

"No ironically I used the Oxygen Vortex on him and he's passed out." Luna said with a light laugh. "It requires too much skill for someone like me to kill an opponent and while I would have killed him if I had to I didn't want to in cold blood. What happened to your arm? Did you and Ginny have a similar problem to me?"

"Yeah we ran into three Death Eaters as we reached the Water House." Ginny said. "The were waiting for us expecting Harry. That Rosier was an evil twisted creep."

"I think they all are." came Neville's voice as he reached the group.

Of the lot of them Harry noticed that Neville was by far the worst for wear, despite Ron's broken arm. His clothes were ripped and torn in several places and Harry could see a series of cuts on his body. His jian sword and go bag were with him though so he had reached his dorm but certainly had a fight on the way. Harry was glad all the bags were waterproof as they were all soaked to the skin from the rain.

"What happened to the three who attacked you?" Neville continued as he paused to catch his breath.

"I knocked out Rowle with my boomerang and no I don't know why he of all the Death Eaters was here but he was." Ron began. "The blow threw his aim off and he crushed Gibbon between a large boulder and a stone building as the airbender was dodging an ice assault from Ginny."

"We're almost certain he's dead." Ginny interrupted. "His body was mangled from the attack and he didn't get up from it."

"And Rosier?" Harry asked.

"I doubt he survived." Ron said. "He tried to electrocute me with his lightning but I managed to redirect it back at him. Caught the bastard clean in the heart but in the process undid all the healer's efforts on my arm. Now that is something I do not understand but then again I don't understand healing at all."

"We didn't have time to check on them and see if they were alive or not, not that we cared one way or another." Ginny add.

"There was no need to do so given the circumstances." Harry said before asked. "What about you Neville? You look like you had the toughest fight of all of us."

"Ran into that murderous asshole Crouch as I was reaching my dorm." Neville said the darkness clear in his voice. "Blasted him through a wall and then a ceiling, burning his chest really bad in the process, kicked him in the face and finally stabbed him in the chest with my sword and electrocuted him and through my room's wall. I'm certain he's dead but don't worry about me as far as I can tell nothing is broken. Ginny can heal me once we are free, there are more pressing matters right now."

"Are you ok?" Ron asked gently. "You know taking out one of your parents' killers."

"Yeah I'm fine." Neville said with a hint of something in his voice that Harry couldn't quite place. "I have helped get them some justice after the wanker was broken out of prison. As I was leaving Crabbe Jr. tried to attack me but I electrocuted him and fled. Don't know or care if he's alive or dead."

"Good." Harry said. "Those are things we can't concern ourselves with as we have to get moving and take out the two Death Eaters guarding the bison."

"Wait Harry your covered in blood are you sure your ok?" Ginny asked suddenly noticing her boyfriend's state. "Plus we felt a quake that we assumed was you."

"Yeah what happened in the Administration Tower?" Luna asked.

"I got there in time to see Draco bloodbending Master Albus." Harry said. "Amycus, Alecto and Quirrell were there too along with Master Severus."

"Severus?" the other 4 asked in unison.

"Yeah turns out Scrimgeour was right about him." Harry said the anger returning to his voice. "He killed Albus using some bloodbending I've never seen before or even heard of. Severus just clenched his fist and Albus died, I can't explain it. Also Draco is a Death Eater now but that and his bloodbending is hardly a surprise. I tried to stop them but failed. I killed Quirrell with my cable, wounded Draco and tried to take out the others but they fled using their airbending. I leapt from the tower and just managed to catch Draco and Severus in the quake but their friends in the airship hauled them in and they got away."

"We'll get them at a later date but for now we have to focus on ourselves." Ron said. "Though that still doesn't explain the blood Harry."

"Its not mine." Harry said with a sigh. "I ran into a team of 5 Purists as I was getting out of the crater I made and well I saw red. I killed 4 with my swords before I even really knew what was going on or they knew what was happening. The 5th fled so I knocked him out with a rock to the back of his head. I couldn't kill a man running away."

"That's what makes you better than them." Ginny said taking Harry's hand to comfort him. "And don't worry about the battle frenzy it happens and it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm sure we will all feel it at some point if the world keeps fucking up and we have to unfuck it. Right now it's kill or be killed."

"Thanks." Harry said squeezing her hand. "Anyway now we need to get moving. Ron, Neville hang back as your both not 100%, Luna Ginny you two are up front with me. We are going to charge at the two Death Eaters and take them out as fast as possible. Ginny use the rain to attack them, Luna wait for Ginny's attack before following suit."

The others just nodded at this and Team Avatar began to sprint across the open courtyard. It was when they were halfway across and Harry could just make out two silhouettes in the rain by the stables when he heard it. It was a sizzling, sparky sound that he had never heard before but he had read accounts of before and knew exactly what it was.

"Get the fuck down." Harry yelled as he pulled up a large wall just in time. A section of the wall exploded sending them sideways and skidding across the wet courtyard.

"What the fuck was that?"Neville yelled from the wet flagstones.

Harry didn't answer right away he just punched the flagstones and earthbent as thick and high a wall around them as quickly as possible. There was another sizzling sound and an explosion but the wall was thick enough to hold for the moment.

"Its that fucking combustionbender that was freed from the firebending prison." Harry said as he reinforced the earth wall. "Ustur or whatever the fuck his name is. They clearly brought him along for this purpose. It's open ground here and that third eyed freak has a clean line of sight on us."

"That explains why an airship was circling all the way up here when all there is are bison stables." Ron said the pain clear in his voice, he must have landed on his bad arm when the first wall exploded. "It's a great additional defense. All he has to do is be able to see you to be able to pin you down. It's one of the things that make combustionbenders some of the most dangerous and powerful in the world. That and their attacks explode upon impact."

As he was speaking there was another small explosion on the side of the wall.

"How do we defeat these fucking freaks again?" Harry asked.

"You have to hit them in that tattooed third eye in the center of their forehead." Neville said. "It's their weakest point. It's especially effective if you can nail him when he is just starting his attack as the blow back is enough to at least knock him out. However I don't know how you would if he's up in that airship."

Harry thought for a moment before a crazy long shot of a plan came to him.

"Ron what's your boomerang made of?" Harry asked. "Neville remember I am the Avatar, I can make the impossible possible at times."

"Steel." Ron said a flicker of understanding crossing his face.

"Good give it to me." Harry said. Ron didn't hesitate just reached up with his good arm, removed the boomerang from its sheath on his back and passed it to Harry. "Ok here's the plan. I am going to lower the part of this wall that is facing, the stables then I am going to earthbend myself up and at the airship, I will use firebending if I have too to gain altitude. Y'alls job is to run as soon as I lower the wall and draw his fire so please take my bag with you. I will then thrown Ron's boomerang at this fucking freak and aim for his third eye. I will metalbend it to ensure it hits. Hopefully I can time it right to cause that blow back explosion and take him out. Ginny and Ron if you can will have to freeze the rain to block his attacks if he gets one off and engage the Death Eaters if you can, take them out if possible. When I land I will come to aid you. This is a long shot but it could work."

"We're in." Ginny said before giving Harry a kiss.

"Good." Harry said. "Then let's take this fucking freak out.

Harry took Ron's boomerang in this left hand and then handed his bag to Neville. He then lowered part of the wall and his friends set off immediately. He followed suit by earthbending himself into the air with as much power as he could must before using his left hand and feet to create fire jets and propel himself towards the airship. Harry noted that the side was open and standing in it was a giant of a man who was shirtless and sporting long gray hair. The tattoo was prominent on his forehead and clearly visible even in the rain.

Ustur was looking towards Harry's friends with a smile on his face. As the combustionbender began to inhale Harry threw Ron's boomerang as hard as he could at the man and then metalbent it so it would hit it's target, he never was very accurate with the throwing weapons. As he guided it Harry turned off his jets and began to fall back to the earth. Harry saw the spinning boomerang make contact with the man's third eye just as the combustionbender was starting his attack. The result was as expected, a massive explosion contained in the small section the bender was standing in.

Harry didn't see the explosion though as he was falling to the ground but he did feel it. As he was falling Harry had to summon up the earth to cushion his fall or else he would have been impressed by the results. The airship was crippled and began to list towards the mountains that bordered the eastern side of the Academy where it would soon crash in a fiery explosion though with all the crew members having escaped ahead of time. Harry also did not see the body that was hurled backwards from the explosion trailing smoke, despite the rain, before it slammed into the mountainside. As with his mother and his great-grandfather Ustur had died from a backfiring of his own bending.

Harry quickly rose from the ground and noted that the airship had been disabled before quickly running to join his friends. He could see a few fire blasts coming from the stables. It appeared that the Death Eaters there were firebenders. They seemed to be using the fire to keep his friends at a distance and Harry knew Ron couldn't bend very well with just one arm and Neville had been beat to shit. Judging by the unnaturalness of the rain extinguishing the fire Harry surmised that Ginny was the main defender as Ron likely couldn't bend. That meant that his friends had been attacked first and forced to defend themselves instead of swiftly taking out the Death Eaters.

In short order Harry joined his friends by sending two rocks at the two Death Eaters. One was unmasked and Harry quickly identified him as Wilkes from his hairstyle even the it was wet. The other Death Eater was masked meaning that he was one of the several unknown Death Eaters and had felt it best to maintain his or hers identity despite their victory here today. What was odd about the masked one was his hands. Unlike the other Death Eaters he had faced the man wore pure white silk gloves that were somehow still spotless despite the weather conditions. There had been nothing in the dossier about a white gloved Death Eater. Could this be the spymaster that Scrimgeour had theorized about or a new Death Eater no one had ever suspected. Harry assumed it was the later. That being said if it was either possibility the Death Eater would likely want to remain anonymous hence the mask.

"Ah the Avatar has made it this far." Wilkes said when Harry had joined the fight. "We honestly didn't think you would make it this far but oh well more glory for us when we kill your traitorous friends, take your whores for our own and capture you for the Dark Lord. Your days of perverting balance, denying benders their rights, and destroying purity are over."

"I expected the Avatar to make it this far hence why I volunteered to guard the bison." came the voice of the man with the white gloves. "Safest place to wait."

It was a calm, measured, cultured voice that made Harry think of a rich aristocrat rather than a twisted Death Eater. At least that was in keeping with Voldemort's preferred recruitment pool and the firebending and accent made Harry suspect that the man was from the upper echelons of Fire Nation society. However he didn't have time to waste talking with these people, he had to get out before the Purists overwhelmed whatever was left of the White Lotus guards.

"It's 5 on 2 and we've already killed or incapacitated several of your comrades in your evil crusade." Harry said calmly. "At least 4 Death Eaters have died tonight and I will happily add two more to that total if you don't get out my fucking way."

"Wa..." Wilkes began but that was all he managed to get out as Harry earthbent a diagonal stalagmite from the earth and driven it deep into Wilkes' gut. It was so deep that the end erupted out the now dead man's back.

Wilkes didn't have time to scream or anything he just grunted expelling a lot of blood from his mouth and his body went limp only held upright by the rock spike. Harry chose to not take it out as it was the only thing keeping the man's insides from tumbling out and he really did not want to see that. Harry and his friends turned to the other Death Eater who had risen his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Good idea cunt." Harry said, he had not wanted to kill Wilkes so directly but the man had forced his hand by not moving and time was not on Team Avatar's side. "We can take you with us and you can begin your life sentence or be executed, your choice depending on your crimes, wherever we go from here."

"I think not young Avatar." The man said with a chuckle. "We will meet again I am sure of it but you wont take me now. Mark my words Avatar Harry; this is but the beginning of what I anticipate to be a long journey you and I shall take together."

Suddenly the man sent a well controlled wall of fire from his palms. It was cool enough to be almost instantly quenched by the rain and as such turned the rain around him into a misty fog. Harry sent his cable at the man but when it passed through the mist and kept going he knew the Death Eater had escaped. Harry didn't have time to process the level of control required to create cool enough flames to be easily quenched the rain.

Harry reeled in his wire and turned to his friends only to find that they had hurried into the stable while he had been talking to the man and were already coming back out on a saddled, loaded, and now wet Pandora. Luna could have used a bison whistle but those weren't allowed on campus because the school didn't want random bison flying around all day. Besides Pandora may have been shot down by the combustionbender if she had.

"Get on Harry." Luna called from her bison's head where she was holding her reigns. Harry didn't need to be told twice and earthbent himself into the bison's saddle.

"Yip yip." Luna said and with a slight groan Pandora lifted herself into the air.

"Fly low for a minute Luna." Harry said before looking at his friends and all their things.

Pandora was loaded up but it was still well within her carry load. His friends looked a little worse for wear but they were alive and that's what counted.

"Ok Ginny with me bending the rain into a water bubble around us." Harry said as he began to bend the water into a bubble so they could dry themselves, Ginny soon joining him. "Luna fly due west and stay high. It looks like the Death Eater airship has gone to the east and the still functional Purist ship is heading to help the one that is about to crash."

Luna did as Harry ordered and soon they were near the clouds high in the air. Even through the water they could see Republic City in the distance. The lights were still there but many had gone dark and there were several fires burning throughout the city. The riot must have been a distraction but still it looked bad. Likely it was all the Triads who had rioted and actively sought personal gain from it. As they were flying away Harry wondered what had happened there and to the United Forces but that would be a question for when they reached safety.

"Where are we going Harry?" Luna asked as they cleared the rain and began to fly out and over the ocean.

"To someone who promised me help and sanctuary months ago should I need it." Harry said. "Somewhere far enough away from all this to regroup, strategize and learn what the fuck has just happened. Team we are going to the Fire Nation Royal Palace to seek aid from Firelord Iroh."

 **Well there you go, my second longest chapter to date. Sorry it was so long but as you can tell I couldn't break it up. This chapter is the change of pace in this story and as y'all can probably tell is a fusion of the assassination of Scrimgeour and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Harry and his friends are going to be different from the books in that they will have no hesitation to kill when the situation demands it and this chapter shows that. This change is due to the nature of the Avatar Universe and the people in it (based on my impressions of it) and as such Harry will act a lot more like that than he does in the books. Also all Death Eaters killed in this chapter are the ones who were known to have died prior to or during (Gibbon) the books or in Crouch's case being as good as dead. This may or may not change in later chapters, y'all will just have to wait and see about that. Anyway that's enough inane ramblings for this chapter. As usual any questions from PMs or reviews will be answered in next week's chapter, which will be posted on time as always, and anything constructive will be listened to. Until next week.  
**

 **Stringdog**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here is the first new chapter of 2018 on time as always. No questions from last week's massive chapter so sit back and enjoy a much short chapter in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 30**

Voldemort and Severus stood in entrance cabin of an airship as it made its way from Republic City to the Elemental Academy. The events of the night before had been a success even though the Avatar had escaped. Voldemort's plan to seize the United Republic and to kill the leader of the Order of the Phoenix had gone off without a hitch. The capture of the Avatar would have been an added bonus but Voldemort knew he could deal with the teenage Avatar when he was ready to do so.

Voldemort's spies and informants had helped him and a few of his trusted Death Eaters into the government building where they had killed Scrimgeour, Amelia Bones and Crouch Sr. and successfully installed Thicknesse as their acting puppet President. The United Forces had deserted when the former President died and the RCPD had been overwhelmed by the Purist army and Unified Triad during the riot. Chief Robards had been wounded, captured and was now detained in a special wooden cell on a wooden barge in Yue Bay in order to prevent his bending. Yes the attack on Republic City had worked like a charm and now Voldemort could claim the United Republic as his own and restore balance, bender's rights and purity to the central nation of the world.

The same could not be said for the attack on the Elemental Academy or the attempt to end the rebellion of the Southern Water Tribe. The attempt to once again apprehend the Avatar and kill his friends had failed, though the plan to kill the leader of the Order of the Phoenix had worked, and now 5 Death Eaters and his only combustionbender were dead. True the Avatar hadn't been the primary target but Voldemort would have wanted to catch the traitor but he could be patient and wait for the Avatar to resurface and then capture or kill him wherever he had ended up.

As for the attack on the Southern Water Tribe well that had been an utter failure from the start. The traitors had been prepared and Lucius had fallen right into their trap. They had been routed and the Death Eaters of the Northern Water Tribe who had lead Lucius's army had barely escaped from the failed invasion. Voldemort would get a full report from Lucius tonight on that failure and the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe would have to face the wrath of Lord Voldemort for his failure to crush the Southern Rebellion once and for all. Right now he was heading to the Academy with one of his most loyal servants to survey the damage the Avatar had done to his forces first hand.

"Everything has been left as it was at the end of the battle?" the Dark Lord asked Severus.

"It has my lord." Severus said. "I contacted Rabastan from the airship when I was on my way out with Draco and ordered him take a team to the Academy to back up the forces already there. When you requested that the damage be left I made sure the operational leaders on the ground left the bodies where they were and kept the students in their rooms pending your decision on what to do with the Academy. My lord."

"Good well done." Voldemort said. "What is the casualty count?"

"5 Death Eaters have died." Severus said without emotions. "Their bodies are where they fell with the exception of Rosier who's body had to be moved slightly."

"A statue for each hero of balance, benders' rights and purity shall be erected and placed in the houses of their respective elements." Voldemort said. "And they will be laid in state in Republic City for the contributions to our righteous cause before each receives the traditional burial of their home nations. They deserve no less than that for giving their lives for our righteous cause. They made the ultimate sacrifice for me and they will be honored for it."

"It will be done my lord." Severus said with a slight bow of his head. "As for the other casualties Rabastan was able to confirm the 14 of our Purist soldiers, including the only combustionbender Ustur, also perished in the attack. As for the enemy we have confirmed that 27 of the 35 White Lotus guards were killed along with Master Albus while the remaining 8 guards have been arrested for treason. Bolin and Jinora too were arrested and are being detained in special prisons to neutralize their bending off shore pending and are awaiting your decision on what to do with them. Other than that there were a few serious wounds that will leave scars but nothing life threatening."

"Excellent here are my orders then." Voldemort said with authority in his voice. "We shall erect a memorial in the central square, right in front of the government building, in Republic City with the names of all those noble Purists who gave their lives last night engraved upon it. Have the body of Albus sent back to the Fire Nation, he may have been a traitor and a criminal but he was a worthy opponent one of the few who were almost my equal and he deserves to be treated with dignity in death. Keep Jinora and Bolin in their prisons, I want all of Korra's team under arrest. As for the 8 White Lotus guards they will be given a choice. Serve us or be tried, convicted and publicly executed for their crimes. Ship Robards off to the same place Jinora and Bolin are, he's a valuable prisoner. All three of them are more valuable to us alive than dead at the moment."

"I will relay your orders at once my lord." Severus said heading to a radio in the corner to let the Death Eaters in Republic city know their orders before returning to his master's side a few minutes later with more news. "I have been informed that Asami Sato, Korra's widow, was discovered in her mansion after the fall of the United Republic. She is in bed, sick, and the healers believe it to be terminal. She will be dead within the year. As for Mako all evidence points to him being alive but in Ba Sing Se with the Earth King."

"Very well." Voldemort said. "Leave Asami with her inferior nonbender doctors, there's no point wasting effort when nature will do our job for us. We will have to wait to deal with Mako. We may have the Foggy Swamp, the Northern Water Tribe, the United Republic and 4 former Imperial States but we do not yet have the resources for a full scale war. No we will have to once again employ cunning and deceit as we did with the United Republic. All that we shall discus tonight in the Presidential Palace in Republic City."

"As you wish my lord." Severus said. The airship had reached the edges of the Academy. "Where would you like to start with your review of the Academy?"

"Have the captain bring the ship to the southern part of the Academy." Voldemort ordered. "We shall begin with the Fire House and work our way north to the Bison stables from where the Avatar fled."

"Very well my lord but I suggest we go along the water's edge after you have seen Crouch's body." Severus said. "That is where Rosier and Gibbon were murdered. There was no fighting in the Earth House, we had complete control of the Academy by the time we reached it."

"Very well you shall guide me." Voldemort said.

The pair did not speak again for the rest of the journey. Once they reached the southernmost edge of the Academy Voldemort lightly jumped out of the airship's open hull bay and bent the moister in the air around him into a small cloud of water that he used to gracefully float to the ground. Severus was still amazed at the level of skill Voldemort possessed as he couldn't do that unless it was raining like it had last night. Severus was forced to use the small platform and cable he had used the night before to get down. Once the pair where on the ground they were greeted by an armored but unmasked Rabastan.

"My lord." The Death Eater said taking a knee in front of Voldemort. "The Academy is secure and ready for your inspection. Per your orders no bodies have been moved with the exception of Rosier's but when you see where he was murdered you will understand why."

"Very well let us begin." Voldemort said as Rabastan rose to take his place on the Dark Lord's other side.

Voldemort and his two accompanying Death Eaters walked silently for a minute through the Fire House. There were a few bodies lying around, mostly White Lotus guards with the occasional Purist body here and there, and a little damage from the fighting but it wasn't until they came to the main dorm building in the House that Voldemort saw the most damage in the Fire House. Looking at the building from the front Voldemort could see a large hole in an upper level of the building . There was a second whole, slightly smaller, in the right side of the building one level up. Following the trajectory from the smaller hole Voldemort saw a large portion of the nearest building's roof was missing as if something had been hurled through it. Voldemort calmly walked around the second building to find the first body of one of his most loyal followers.

The body of Bartemius Crouch Jr. lay broken on the cold stone flagons. It was mangled from the fall but Voldemort could still recognize one of his most faithful followers. His chest had been horribly burnt, he could tell because all the man was dressed in was his boots and pants, and there was a small stab wound in his chest, surrounded by the tell tale signs of a lightning burn.

"Severus your best guess as to what happened to him." Voldemort said without emotion as he turned to the waterbending master. While he appreciated Crouch's loyalty all of his Death Eaters were simply tools for his own power and he would not grieve for a broken tool.

"He must have seen the traitor Neville as the boy fled to arena to his dorm." Severus said. "Our forces searched his dorm and some of his stuff as well as his sword are missing. Crouch probably thought he could finish the job after killing the boy's parents 13 years ago. It would fit the evidence as the wounds inflicted upon Crouch are consistent with a firebender who can generate lightning and the stab wound is indicative of a jian sword, which Neville owns. He's the most logical suspect in Crouch's murder."

"Executing is more accurate." Rabastan interrupted. "We do not kill but execute traitors and that is what we did to Lord Frank and Lady Alice."

"Yes executed them." Severus continued ignoring the earthbender. "From our best guess he encountered Neville outside and the fight started there. At some point one or both of them were blasted through the wall and into the common room. From there we know that Crouch attacked Neville and based on the burn pattern was kicked with a fire jet through the ceiling. Once on the floor above he was kicked through Neville's dorm room door and stabbed there before being electrocuted through the far wall and ending up where you found him. At least that is our working theory of the situation. Likely Crouch was dead long before he hit the ground. Afterwards Crabbe's son tried to stop Neville and took a lightning bolt to the shoulder. He'll live but it was a bad injury that will leave a scar."

"At least some good came out of that, Crabbe's son will make a useful soldier in the upcoming war." Voldemort said idly as they began to walk to where the next bodies where. "When we get back to Republic City have the boy charged with capital murder, two counts of attempted murder all of purebloods, assault, treason, terrorism, secession, unlawful flight from prosecution, and property damage. There will be a 1,000,000 Yuan reward for his capture, dead or alive. Consider him convicted of all charges in absentia by the authority vested in me as the preserver of balance. His sentence should he be captured alive will be death by beheading, he does not deserve to die a bender's death."

"As you command my lord." Severus said again bowing his head.

As they had been talking they reached the wall Rowle had created the night before. Without a word Rabastan pushed the wall back into the earth. Voldemort stopped and surveyed the scene near one of the bridges that lead to the Water House. On the right side was a broken and bloody body in full Death Eater robes and mask, it was that of Gibbon. It was clear from the evidence that he had been crushed against the wall by a large boulder seeing as said boulder was lying broken near Gibbon's body. Near the water's edge was Rosier. His body had started to bloat from the water which was why it had been dragged onshore. As Voldemort inspected the wound on him he immediately recognized the cause of death as a lightning bolt to the heart which had killed the man in seconds. There was slight singeing on Rosier's robes as if they had been briefly set alight. The scene was off to Voldemort as he knew the Avatar had not been here meaning it was the Southern blood traitors here and they were just waterbenders and yet the causes of death had been earth and firebending.

"Severus what the fuck happened here?" Voldemort asked, the ice clear in his voice.

"Rowle was responsible for Gibbon's death." Severus said with no emotion. "It would appear that Rowle had never faced a boomerang before and it struck him on the back of the head after Ron threw it at him. The blow threw off his aim and the large boulder he was trying to hit Ron with struck Gibbon instead as he was evading Ginny. It killed Gibbon when it crushed him against the wall."

"A shame Gibbon was a loyal follower and it is hard to find airbenders with his level of devotion." Voldemort said looking at the crushed body of Gibbon. "Having 3 airbenders die last night was a great loss for us as they are almost irreplaceable in the ranks of the Death Eaters. Rowle may not have versatility as a bender but his sheer strength cannot be matched. He will be punished for this though. What about Rosier?"

"The only explanation is that Ron redirected Rosier's own lightning back at him." Severus said before continuing at a look from Voldemort. "It was invented based of the moves of the Southern Water Tribe waterbenders and as such the teachers here who hail from that colony teach it. As I do not see the style as useful I do not but I cannot control what the students learn from others. I know for a fact Ron can do it and likely did to take Rosier by surprise. It clearly worked as he is gone and Rosier is dead."

"Very well, it is a shame that someone as loyal as Rosier had to die." Voldemort said as they began to walk to the administration tower. "These children are becoming a thorn in my side. Have the two waterbending traitors charged with 2 counts of capital murder, 2 counts of attempted murder with all crimes committed against purebloods, 4 counts of assault, terrorism, treason, unlawful flight from prosecution and secession. The reward on the boy's head will be 5 million and 2 million on the girl's. Same verdict and sentence as Neville though if the men and Bellatrix wish to keep the girl alive for their own pleasures they can."

"As you wish my lord." Severus said again bowing his head. "There will be no need to go to where Selwyn was defeated. He survived the assault but was caught in Luna's Oxygen Vortex when he tried to apprehend her. The girl knocked him out and was gone by the time he came to."

"Very well he has been loyal in the past so he will not be punished for his failure, this time." Voldemort said. "Besides he needs to be the new Chief of the RCPD now that all the false charges against him have been dropped. We need a Death Eater in charge of the RCPD to round up the many criminals that are still free in Republic City. Charge the airbender with 2 counts of attempted murder of purebloods, 2 counts of assault, terrorism, treason, unlawful flight from prosecution and secession. Put a 3 million reward on her but I want her alive, she has information that we need. Once I have extracted the info from her she can be thrown to the men for their pleasure."

"Very well my lord." Severus said. As they had been talking they had reached the Admin Tower and Albus's broken body at the base of it.

"He was a talented bender. It was shame he wasted his talent trying to protect the weak and inferior and keeping the world in imbalance." Voldemort said as he looked upon his enemy's body. "Why did you kill him and not Draco?"

"It was Draco's first attempt at bloodbending my lord." Severus said calmly. "So he had very little control of the talent, only enough to hold Albus. Lucius had tried to teach him in those full moon rape and torture orgies he and his buddies engage in every month ever since Draco was 10. From what the boy told me he enjoys the rape and torture parts but could never really enjoy the attempts to bloodbend. If he did try to kill Albus the man's superior skill would have been too much for him. I had to finish it."

"Good work Severus." Voldemort said. "Albus was too dangerous to be left to chance but Draco will need to learn the art. Shame Draco still has a lot to learn about the noble art of bloodbending but in time he will master it. By the time I was twelve I could psychic bloodbend but then again I am related to the great Yakone so bloodbending is strong in my noble pureblood line. Also remember Severus that it is not rape or torture if it is of nonbenders, rather they are simply showing their dominance as the superior race. Though I do agree the lusts and desires of men can get in the way of noble causes like ours. It is one of the many reasons why you are one of my best servants Severus, you are like me, you do not cave into you sexual desires just because you can."

"Thank you my lord." Severus said ignoring the rape comments, it was one act he detested. "I did not know you were related to Yakone or Amon."

"Yes Yakone was my grandfather, my mother was a weak swampbender but Yakone fathered her while he was hiding in the swamp when he escaped prison and I inherited his ability." Voldemort said with a hint of pride "I do not advertise it as I do not talk of my family for I am ashamed to be related to Amon. That man wasted his great talent by using it to strip people of their bending, the greatest insult to bending ever. Alas that is proof that Amon is the only known case of bloodbending leading to madness. We know the truth though, power is dominance and strength and that comes from bending therefore we benders must rule or else the world is not balanced. We can ensure this fact through purity of our bloodlines. Now Rabastan raise us to the observation deck so we can inspect Quirrell's body."

Rabastan did as asked and in a moment they were on an earth platform that was being raised to the observation deck. Stepping over the guard rail Voldemort looked at the body of the 4th dead Death Eater of the day. Quirrell was on his back his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling with his turban unmade around his bald head. A small hole was in his chest and a pool of blood had spread around his body to stain the wood of the floor. As he was the only one to die inside the rain had not washed away the blood.

"This was the Avatar's handiwork." Severus said as he too looked down upon his former fellow teacher's body. "He attacked after he saw me kill Albus, he must have come here as soon as the fire master made the announcement and used earthbending to enter at a lower level before coming up here. The cable was meant to catch me but Quirrell got in the way of it and it pierced him in the chest. I would surmise that the man was killed instantly. The end caught Draco along the right side of his jaw. I healed him best I could but it cut him pretty badly and the boy will have a scar for the rest of his life. The Carrows were able to escape after me. They held the Avatar off long enough for me to get to an evacuation point even if I was in range for his quake attack."

"Good the important thing is that you escaped." Voldemort said nodding. "Quirrell was a mediocre bender at best, his lust for power pushed him to our cause and his bending earned him his rank but his loss is not a major one in the grand scheme of things."

The trio left the tower and Rabastan bent the platform back down. As they were walking north Voldemort spotted the 4 corpse of the Purist soldiers Harry had cut down last night.

"What happened to them?" Voldemort asked as he glanced over at the bodies but didn't stop walking. "There are no White Lotus bodies here."

"They were cut down with a sword, likely by the Avatar based on the stab wounds on one of them and the description we have of the blades the Avatar wields." Rabastan said. "We found them during the clean up and left their bodies as requested. It was a team of 5 loyal Purist soldiers who had come here to likely try and aid Severus but ran into a very pissed off Avatar. Harry cut them down like animals, two lost limbs, one was stabbed and one slashed to death. Why he used his swords and not his bending prowess I do not know but he did. There was a 5th who fled and was knocked out from behind. He is being treated for a severe concussion and a skull fracture and doesn't remember the attack at all."

"Very well they were fools to try and take on the Avatar." Voldemort said. "They will not be mourned for their stupidity. By now only a skilled bender such as myself would stand a chance against the boy in a battle of bending talents. His use of nonbending weaponry is a sign that he is not as strong as many give him credit but the Avatar must never be underestimated. Too many in the past have lost because they underestimated to power of the Avatar but not me. I shall end him."

"Do you wish to see Ustur's body my lord." Severus said when Voldemort was done ranting. As Severus spoke he pointed to the still smoking wreckage of the Purist airship. "It is being extracted from the mountain as we speak or at least what's left of it that is. From best guesses the Avatar managed to hit his third eye with something as he was attacking and it blew him backwards out of the airship. Most of his head and chest is gone. The rest of him is embedded deep into the mountainside."

"No he was useful but he was not a Death Eater so he does not deserve the honor of my presence at the sight of his death." Voldemort said callously. "We will continue as planned."

As they spoke they crossed the northern courtyard to the bison stables. Once there Voldemort saw the last body of one of his loyal supporters. Wilkes was still impaled on the spike, his knees bent arms by his side and hunched forward. Gravity has slowly lowered his body a bit and parts of his intestines could be seen on the back end of the spike.

"I don't need to ask what happened here." Voldemort said as he looked at the impaled body. "It is pretty clear what happened. Add 8 counts of capital murder, 6 counts of attempted murder, all of purebloods, 14 counts of assault, terrorism, secession, property damage and unlawful flight from prosecution to the Avatar's charges and increase the reward to 10 million, double if he is brought to me alive. The additional charges against the lot of them stem from the assault on 4 Death Eaters months ago when they came to make our offer and were unlawfully arrested. Fortunately the spymaster appears to have escaped this confrontation. I should receive a report from the spymaster about all this and future activities soon."

"The spymaster was here?" Severus asked genuinely surprised by the news. "I was only informed that Wilkes would be on bison guard duty."

"It was need to know." Voldemort said. "It was the spymaster who suggested that a Death Eater be stationed here and volunteered to join Wilkes when Wilkes was assigned the job. It was also the spymaster who recommended having Ustur in the sky above the pen. It was the best place for the spymaster to be as I couldn't risk my best asset in the assault on Republic City. Thankfully he had the sense to escape when confronted with overwhelming odds but then again he is the smartest Death Eater I have. Normally I would be angry but for him I can make an exception as he is too valuable to be captured alive. He will find the Avatar soon enough and with his help we can take down the remaining nations and once and for all instill purity in the world and restore balance and the rights of benders to a world that has been lacking either for centuries."

"As you will my lord." Severus said bowing his head and not questioning anything about the mysterious spymaster of the Death Eaters. Severus knew he would never get a straight answer about the most anonymous Death Eater alive. "What is your plan now my lord?"

"You will be named High Chair of the Academy, permanently." Voldemort said. "All students who and not avowed and proven Purists will stay here for summer classes so they do not flee home and so we can begin reeducating them in the proper views of the world. The Carrows will be assigned as your deputies and I will have Lucius force Master Horace to come out of retirement to run the Water House. Everything will be kept as normal as possible though we will be focusing on classes teaching about purity, balance, how benders have been oppressed in the past, how to restore the rights of benders and the natural order. Bloodbending is now legal worldwide and all students in the Water House must learn it as soon as they have mastered waterbending. Lastly all students are to be taught the most lethal forms of bending that their respective elements provide, it will be useful. Allow Pomona and Minerva to run their houses now, it will keep the veil of normality but they will know that if they step out of line then they will be arrested and likely executed."

"Very good my lord I humbly accept this job." Severus said bowing once more.

"Good then get to work and I expect to see both of you this evening in the palace for our meeting." With that Voldemort swept away leaving the two Death Eaters alone by the bison stables and Wilkes's still impaled body.

 _Meanwhile high over the ocean_

Harry woke suddenly and it took a moment for him to remember why he was suddenly in the air on a flying bison and over the open ocean judging by a slight salty scent in the air. Sitting up Harry looked around at his friends, they were all wake, or at least active. Ginny sat on Pandora's head steering the bison, Ron and Neville were looking at a map taking in low whispers, Ron's arm was once again in a sling and Neville had a few bandages on his forearms. Luna was sitting cross legged in the middle of the saddle clearly meditating.

Harry briefly thought back to the night before, the frantic battle to escape after the tournament final, all the death he had seen and caused and their desperate flight on Pandora. He had managed to stay awake long enough to help keep the rain off them as they fled the United Republic and then when they were safe and out of the rain help Ginny waterbend everyone and everything dry. After that he had passed out without preamble. At least they knew the direction they were going in.

"Harry your awake." Ron said looking up to see Harry staring at them. "Good have some food and water. We stored all the rainwater we collected into small water skins just in case."

As Ron said this he threw a small water skin and a few energy bars at Harry which the Avatar caught effortlessly. Downing half the skin in one go and wolfing down the tasteless bars Harry sighed. He had not realized how hungry and thirsty he had been until just then.

"Thanks" he said. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours." Came Ginny's voice from Pandora's head. "We didn't want to wake you, you went through the most last night. I healed Ron this morning as best I could but he's under strict orders not to bend for a week and I will continue to heal the injury throughout the week. I am not great with broken bones so when we reach the Fire Nation I would suggest he seek out a professional healer to make sure everything is ok. As for Neville's injuries, they were superficial but he will be sore for a while."

"Good to know." Harry said as he leaned against the side of the saddle. "We are heading in the right direction right?"

"We are heading due west." Neville said looking down at the map. "Based on the map in Ron's provisions and weapons bag we should reach the islands by the end of the day if Pandora can keep up this pace and Luna has assured us that she can. We aren't going flat out but we are making good progress. Once we see the islands in the distance the capital shouldn't be hard to find it as it is on the largest island. Ron has a decent scope to aid with that when the time comes."

"Also Ron I am sorry but I lost your boomerang when I attacked and killed the combustionbender." Harry said koala sheepishly.

"That's perfectly fine Harry don't worry about it." Ron said with a smile. "You used it to defeat a killer who was trying to kill us as if we were insects and it was the only way you could take him out so I am glad it went to a good cause. Besides I can get a new one when I am next home and tell the tale of how the old one has reached legendary status for its actions on a level only Sokka's boomerang can exceed."

"That's good to know." Harry said with a laugh. "So anyway why is Luna meditating?"

"She's trying to project her spirit and find out what has happened." Ron said with a note of pride. "Though given our current situation it's not easy. She can only go to places of great spiritual power at the moment so it has been a little hard. I think she has found something or someone though because she's been like this for a while now."

As if on cue Luna opened her eyes and blinked rapidly in the bright sunlight.

"Fuck I forgot how bright it is." She said in her typical blunt fashion. "Oh Harry your awake, good I can give my report to everyone right away."

"You got through to someone?" Ron asked, "I thought you were having problems."

"I was but then I decided to focus on the nearest place of airbending spiritual energy." Luna said. "From here that would be the Southern Air Temple. Once I did I was able to project my spirit there and in moments I found Bill and his fiancé Fleur there."

"Bill's ok?" Ron asked clearly happy.

"His fiancé?" Ginny shouted in shock from her position.

"Yes his fiancé Fleur." Luna said. "I knew he liked some airbender but I didn't realize it was that serious. When they have kids there might be a constitutional problem if the eldest is an airbender but I'm sure that's a hurdle for a later date, one we can only deal with if we survive this current hurdle."

"And you're sure he's engaged?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Well she was wearing a Southern Water Tribe betrothal necklace." Luna said simply. "I know her from the Eastern Air Temple and let me tell you she is absolutely gorgeous. If I didn't have my own gorgeous man I would willingly be on my knees licking that shaven pussy of hers and sucking on her fine, perfect tits, at least it was shaven when I saw it in the communal showers this summer while I was visiting the Eastern Air Temple."

"Er Luna you have gotten distracted again." Ron said with a note of discomfort in his voice.

"Right sorry don't worry your way hotter than Fleur." Luna said shifting over to cuddle her boyfriend, rumbling the map in the process. "Anyway they met when she was an attaché to our Ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe and well they fell for each other there. After she was transferred to Air Temple Island Bill tried and eventually was sent to Republic City as the Ambassador to the United Republic but we all know that already. Anyway President Scrimgeour managed to get a message to them before he died so they fled to the Southern Air Temple and gave me an update. Bill is ok but he was bloodbent pretty badly by an escaped criminal called Fenrir before Fleur knocked the monster out as they fled. He says that as soon as he got word from Scrimgeour they tried to flee. However Fenrir had begun the assault on them already, likely as part of the attack on the Southern Water Tribe, but they escaped on Fleur's bison and are now safe in the Southern Air Temple. Bill knows that once the President died Moody took charge of the United Forces and fearing that intervention would lead to the deaths of innocents they abandoned Republic City in order to fight another day. It also preserved their forces. He doesn't know where they went but said the Firelord should know more by the time we reach the Fire Nation."

"What of the invasion of the Southern Water Tribe?" Ginny shouted from her driving position. It was clear she was worried about her family and homeland.

"Bill knew more about that." Luna confirmed. "And don't worry everything is ok down there. They were well prepared and as soon as the nonbender slaves came in they created an ice wall and freed them. The now freemen turned on their captors and slaughtered the army as it came through. It was a complete route. General Flint was captured and is currently being held in an airship above the Southern Water Tribe. Unfortunately the Death Eaters like Yaxley who were part of the assault fled when they realized they would lose. Many of the Northern Army have been captured and there were few casualties on the side of the South though no Death Eaters are confirmed captured or killed. Their arrogance was what out did them and allowed Chief Arthur to win the day."

"Good." Ron said, "that will teach them to try and force us under their rule once more."

"Yes but now that we have cleared that up we should look to the future." Harry said glad that at least the Southern Water Tribe had survived the night. "We need to regroup with our allies and plan our next move."

"Precisely." Ron said. "We have been thinking all morning and your decision is the best course of action. We will seek aid from Firelord Iroh. Both Aang and Korra fled and regrouped during the struggle they faced and this is our struggle. Hopefully we can learn more from Iroh and plan accordingly. Also Voldemort will likely expect you to flee east to Omashu or Ba Sing Se and not west to the Fire Nation which gives us an advantage."

"As usual Ron it is a wise strategy." Luna said. "But if you don't mind I need some sleep and Neville you should relieve Ginny from her post soon she has been there for a while."

"Will do." Neville said as Luna began to sleep on Ron.

The rest of the day Harry, Ron and Neville talked and planned what they would discuss with Iroh and took turns driving Pandora while the girls slept. It was late and the sun was beginning to set in the distance when Harry, who was on driving duty finally saw the Fire Nation islands on the Horizon. Aiming for the largest with the distinctive crater of a huge dormant volcano Harry smiled to himself. Soon they would be safe with the Firelord and finally learn about what had happened in Republic City. Soon they would be able to prepare their counter attack and hopefully defeat Voldemort once and for all.

 **Sorry that this is a bit of a filler chapter, the next few chapters will be better and will deal with Harry in the Fire Nation. Nothing else major to note here, I may someday write a chapter on the Battle of the Southern Portal but that won't be until I begin work in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. The Lost Adventures. So as usual any questions in reviews and PMs will be answered when next week's chapter is uploaded at the usual time and any suggestions are welcome and will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here is chapter 31 on time as always. Sorry this is a little longer than expected, especially for a filler chapter, but as with most of my chapters it couldn't be broken up. One question to address this week and that was when will Harry enter the Avatar State. The answer to that will be when Harry has mastered all the elements and when he needs it the most. Sorry this is a little vague but I don't want to give away any spoilers and when Harry does finally enter the Avatar State it will be worth the wait. Nothing else to mention here so sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.**

 **Disclaimer:** ** ** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.******

 **Chapter 31**

Harry guided Pandora towards the largest island of the Fire Nation. The sun was setting behind the dormant volcano that housed Royal Caldera City, the main residential part of the Fire Nation Capital City and the seat of the nation's government. There was some air traffic around the caldera, mainly airships, but not as many as Harry had expected and no problem for an agile bison. He had never been to the Fire Nation before, though he had always wanted to visit, and now he was coming here as a political refugee seeking asylum from the Firelord.

"Guys were almost there." Harry shouted out behind him. In a second Ginny had joined him on the creature's head.

"It does look beautiful and peaceful with the sun setting behind it." she said enjoying the sight as she took Harry's arm.

"It is." Harry said sighing. They had reached safety, there was no doubt now that they were in Fire Nation territory and for the time being outside of Voldemort's reach. "I've always wanted to visit the Fire Nation just under better circumstances. Perhaps one day we'll come here for fun and not because the world has fallen to complete shit and forced us to flee here. One day we will truly visit the Fire Nation and not because my duty as the Avatar has forced me to come here."

"Part of that beauty comes from the fact that the city has only once ever been breached." Ron said from behind them. Harry could hear the sounds of the stuff being packed up so likely Ron only heard part of what Harry and Ginny had said. "Only the Great Wolf of the Southern Waters, Chief Sokka, accomplished it and that was during the Day of Black Sun."

"Yeah shame King Kuei gave the details to a disguised Azula." Harry called back to Ron.

"Or that Sokka violated Wan Shi Tong's rule about getting information on other nations in order to gain an advantage during the 100 year war when he went to Wan Shi Tong's library." Luna said without giving away her feelings on it. "It was a great loss of knowledge but at the same time a worthy risk given the state of the war."

"Yes and soon the defenses of the city will shield us." Neville said. "It will be good to be home again. Of course we will only be safe for as long as it takes for Voldemort to find a way to take it down from the inside. I wouldn't put it past him to have a plan already in place to achieve that. He may be a cruel, sadistic, sociopathic mass murderer but he's a highly intelligent and calculating one so the worst possible one imaginable."

"That's what we are here to prevent as we prepare to drive Voldemort from Republic City and the other nations and states that he has control of at the moment." Harry said.

As they were flying they passed over the harbor that signaled the start of the city and swiftly flew over the industrial section. There was still minimal traffic and Harry was certain that there was a rigid system for air traffic that excluded bison, or they recognized Harry and hid friends and were not impeding his progress into the city. Soon they reached the Sozin Switchbacks that ran up the volcano to Royal Caldera City. While the defense was formidable and useful when the the war ended and the the Fire Nation returned to a nation at peace with the world it was seen as overkill. So much in fact that the Zuko's daughter, Firelord Izumi, had constructed a great hill train thing to ferry more people up the side of the volcano with greater efficiency.

Flying low to continue avoiding the limited air traffic Harry guided Pandora over the lip of the crater and gasped at the sight that greeted. He had been to Republic City a few times while at the Academy and he had grown up in Omashu but Royal Caldera City was something else. The second largest city in the world was nestled perfectly in the caldera of the volcano full of grand and beautiful buildings of the Fire Nation elite as well as offices and buildings for the various business and embassies located in the capital. All of the building were prime examples of fine Fire Nation architecture. Finally at the heart of the city and surrounded by a high wall was the Royal Palace itself.

The building was situated on a patch of rocky scorched earth that gently sloped up into a small hill. Harry had heard that the design had been to see assassins as they approached during the 100 year war and the Firelords since had kept it as a reminder of the war so as to never forget the evils their ancestors had done to the world. Surrounding the outer wall of the palace was a series of lush gardens and mansions mostly owned by the nobles who made up the Fire Assembly, the advisory council to the Firelord, and other wealthy members of the Fire Nation. The palace itself was made up of on long wing facing the main gate and two smaller wings angled of the back, all connected by a large central tower with smaller towers on the ends of each wing. Harry knew that one wing contained the Royal Quarters, one the Throne Room and administrative section, and the last was for quests and visitors to the palace. Which wing was which was still a mystery to Harry.

"Is it just me or does the palace look like a cock and balls from up here." Luna said breaking Harry's awe at the palace and causing them all to burst out laughing.

"Your right Luna it does but please don't tell the Firelord that if you have the chance." Harry said. "I don't think that's what the architects had in mind when the palace was built."

"I make no such promise." Luna said with a hint of mischief in her voice. "By the way does anyone else find it odd that we haven't been stopped or shot at or anything yet and we are almost at the wall."

"It is strange." Ron agreed. "But my money is on the fact that we are on a bison so our numbers are limited, though the danger we collective posses is greater than expected I would presume, and we may be bringing important news. We are coming in from the east where Republic City is so we may have some news about the attack there. I would expect some form of welcoming committee to great us, I don't doubt that we are being tracked as we approach the palace."

Ron was right. As Harry gently guided the bison over the palace wall and down to land in front of the main entrance he noticed two figure standing there watching their descent. He was impressed he could pilot Pandora in as he wasn't the best bison pilot he knew. Turning Pandora slightly so she landed perpendicular to the entrance Harry deftly leapt off the bison's head and used a little earthbending to cushion his landing and look a little impressive doing so despite his bloody and disheveled state. Looking up at the two people he recognizing both by their outfits.

One was a girl of about 17 dressed in a loose green kimono dress with a leather chest plate, skirt, grieves, forearm bracers, and brown boots with knives attached to the outsides of each boot. On her belt was two thin rectangular sticks and a katana sword was strapped to her back. She wore white war paint on her face with green and red eyes and her brown hair was cut in a bob cut. Around the crown of her head was a gold band with an open fan in the center. There was no doubt who she was, she was the Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors stationed at the palace, the official bodyguard of the Firelord and his family.

The man next to her was older, perhaps in his mid to late 20s with shoulder length jet black hair and a clean shaven face. He wore rich robes of red and black with a gold belt featuring two broad swords on his left hip, though Harry knew that the man could firebend. What gave him away was the gold holder that held his top knot in place. Harry had seen it before in pictures of Avatar Roku and his great-grandson, Firelord Zuko. It was the ceremonial holder for the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation so this had to be Prince Druzok, Iroh's grandson and heir.

"Crown Prince it is an honor to finally meet you." Harry said offering the prince a low, formal Fire Nation bow before turning and bowing to the Kyoshi Warrior as well though his second bow was not as deep as the one to the Crown Prince. "Captain."

"Avatar Harry it is good to see that you and your friends are alive and well." Druzok said in a cultured voice that showed his aristocratical education and yet did not come off as elitist, pompous or arrogant as he returned the bow at the same height Harry had given him. Clearly they both recognized him so Harry hoped they wouldn't be detained. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Do not worry we know what you look like, the world has been on high alert for your whereabouts since the fall of the United Republic, so I am happy to see that you escaped safely."

Harry's friends had all disembarked from Pandora, except for Neville who was about to grab one of the bags and throw it down, while the Crown Prince had been speaking.

"Leave the bags Lord Neville." Druzok ordered using Neville's official title, the first time Harry had ever heard it used. "The servants are already waiting to take them to your rooms, we hoped that you had escaped and thought you may head here so my grandfather had rooms made up for you just in case. As soon as we saw a bison approaching the palace we had a feeling that it was you and your friends for we have had no news as to your status since the fall of the United Republic so the number of people approaching on a bison from that direction is relatively low. Captain have the guard stand down now that we have confirmed the arrival of allies. Master airbender do not worry about your bison there are a set of the finest stables out back that Firelord Zuko built for Appa and later other bison who visited the palace on official business. She will be pampered and cared for like she has never known."

"Thank you Prince Druzok." Luna said bowing to the prince deeply.

"Please just call me Druzok Luna of the Western Air Temple we are among friends here." The Crown Prince said as Neville awkwardly leapt down from Pandora and stumbled when he landed requiring Ron to catch him so that he would not face plant into the earth at Druzok's feet. Almost immediately a team of servants flooded out of the palace's side door to take care of Pandora, unload their things and bring them into the palace.

"If you will follow me I shall take you all to see my grandfather." Druzok said turning to walk into the palace while Team Avatar scrambled to follow him. "Captain Suki will bring up the rear once she has sent the guard to their posts. It is almost time for dinner and I am sure that the Firelord will enjoy sharing it with you. Since my parents were killed in that airship accident dinners with him tend to either be simple affairs or meetings. It will be nice to finally have a dinner with guests and it not be something huge and ceremonial."

"We appreciate the offer Druzok but we could use a moment to change." Harry said with a koala sheepish smile as he gestured to his and his friends state of attire. "We have just fought a small battle to get here and we are covered in blood, mud and spirits know what else. Not exactly the state to present ourselves to royalty."

"Now Avatar my grandfather is not one to stand on ceremony when there are extenuating circumstances such as yours." Druzok said with a smile. "It is more important to get y'all fed then you can shower, change, and judging by Prince Ronald's sling see the royal healer and get his wounds checked out."

"That is all well and good your highness but we do want to know what has been going on." Ron said as they walked through the opulent hall of the palace. Rich tapestries and priceless works of art hung on the walls or stood on stand and in alcoves. The history here was greater than any Harry had seen but it did make him feel like he was walking through a very expensive museum and not someone's home. "We have been running all day and we aren't even sure what we fled from other than an attack by Voldemort. Also it is just a twice broken arm that has been set. All I need is a healer to make sure it is mended and I'll be good to go."

"Yes Prince Ronald I understand your flight." Druzok said though Harry wasn't sure that was true. "And the Firelord will inform you of what we have learned from the horrific events in Republic City and at the Elemental Academy. Though I must warn you that we know little more than you do at the moment."

"Very well." Ron said. "Just make sure there is plenty of meat at dinner and I will be happy. Also please just call me Ron, I am not a fan of using my full title. It makes me feel pompous and superior when I know that I am neither."

Druzok let out a loud, joyful laugh at Ron's words that broke the slight tension and formality amongst them.

"I forgot how much appreciation those of the Southern Water Tribe have for meat." The Crown Prince said. "And sarcasm. Brings back memories of my days at the Sokka Institute of Technology. Don't worry we here in the Fire Nation also enjoy the carnivorous diet, though there will be vegetarian options for Mistress Luna."

"Thank you." Luna said with a small smile. "I rigidly stick to the vegetarian diet of the Air Nomads but there is one stick of very rigid meat I really enjoy. Also I am entirely submissive to Ron in bed and am no mistress to him. Master Airbender yes, mistress no."

"So you went to SIT?" Ron asked before Druzok could ask Luna what she meant and get a graphic, detailed account of the last time she gave him a blowjob or anything else about their sex life. "It was my dream college growing up, it's the best in the world for tactics and battle strategy. I wanted to serve in the United Navy, hopefully reach the rank of Admiral. Though that is a rank only used if the Commanding Officer of the United Forces had been the Commander of the Naval Branch prior to promotion. Now that I am part of Team Avatar I'm not sure I will be able to go given the responsibilities I have as the Avatar's best friend."

"Yes I had the privilege of attending the college for my undergraduate education." Druzok said. "I didn't want to go to school here in Royal Caldera City as I knew I would return to study law postgraduate in my home nation. Besides I wanted to study leadership and tactics and SIT's program is better than any in the Fire Nation. I only just finished getting my law degree from the Royal College of Law here but that is a requirement as Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Both were a worthwhile experiences but I do understand why you may not be able to attend, such is the life of the members of Team Avatar. My great-great-grandfather used to tell me stories of his days with Avatar Aang before he passed on, though I was so young back then I barely remember them. Zuko was the last member of Aang's team to die."

"I heard Zuko was the last to go but I never realized he lived to such an age." Harry said.

"He passed when I was 4, about 20 years ago or so." Druzok said. "But yes he outlived many in his long life, including his own daughter who passed before Zuko did. I believe it was living through not one but two Sozin Comets that attributed to his long life but the secret to longevity is truly unknown."

"He was a great leader and the Fire Nation should be proud of him." Harry said.

"Oh we are and his legacy will live on for generations to come as one of peace, stability and tolerance for all." Druzok said with a slight smile. "He has already gone down as one of the greatest leaders in our history. Alas as fascinating as this is we have reached the small dining hall where I and my father usual eat when we have the chance."

They had indeed reached a set of gilded ebony doors with golden dragon head doorknobs. Harry had not noticed them changing directions as they had walked but when he looked back down the corridor he couldn't see the front doors of the palace. There were two Kyoshi Warriors standing guard outside the small dinning room and opened the doors for them when they reached them. The Captain of the Guards who had been silently walking with them stayed outside with her subordinates.

Inside Harry found a cozy room with a short ebony table laid out with 7 place setting, all using the finest glass and china. Clearly the word of their arrival had preceded them. The chairs around it were high backed but comfortable looking with red velvet cushions. A plush red rug graced the floor and a small warm fire crackled in a golden fireplace to one side. There were two other doors; one that likely lead to the private quarters of the Royal Family and another smaller one that Harry assumed was for the servants. On one wall was a tapestry depicting a then General Iroh in tattered officers clothes of a General of the United Forces sending a bolt of lightning out of his fingers while in one of the earliest biplanes created by Future Industries. Smoke rose behind Iroh and in the back drop was a downed plane. It was a beautiful and fine tapestry and Harry knew instantly what it depicted.

"Ah I see you have noticed my favorite tapestry in the palace." Came a voice from the other door. "Or at least my favorite tapestry that depicts myself. It's better than my official Royal Portrait in my opinion."

Harry and his friends turned to see the Firelord walking through the door. He wore a simple pair of black pants and a red shirt, which was very different to the formal robes Harry had last seen the ancient Firelord in. Though he was still a powerfully built man, despite his age, the events of the last few months had clearly taken a toll on the man and Harry noticed wrinkles on his face that weren't there when he had met the man all those months ago in the Earth Banquet Hall at the Academy. It had been a simpler time back then but nothing was ever truly simple for the Avatar.

"That is from the fight to retake Republic City after Amon took over." Ron said as he studied the tapestry in more detail.

"Correct." Iroh said with an approving nod. "It reminds me of my first major battle, my first time fighting with Avatar Korra and how far I have come since then. Unfortunately after recent events I have come to realize that I am no longer as young and viral as I once was. I am older than Sozin was at the end of his reign and as such once the Voldemort Threat is ended I will stand down as Firelord. Now please be seated. Avatar if you will take the seat opposite me, Druzok you will be on my right next to Prince Ron and then Lord Neville and on my left will be Master Luna and Princess Ginny. Don't worry this is the last time I will use any titles as there is no need to stand on ceremony in this room."

"Thank you Firelord." Harry said with a bow before he took his seat at the end of the table, waiting for the Firelord to sit first before he himself sat down. The cutlery was the finest silver, damn near impossible to bend, and the goblets made of hand blown glass.

"Are you sure you wish to abdicate Iroh?" Harry asked once everyone was seated.

"I am Harry." The Firelord said. "That time should have come years ago but I was old when I finally had my heir and then he died shortly before I was going to abdicate so I decided to wait for my grandson Druzok to be ready for the job. Once we have dealt with Voldemort it will be his time."

"I appreciate your confidence in me grandfather." Druzok said. As he spoke the door opened as a handful of servants came in caring trays and put them down on the table followed by a chef in a white apron.

"Your majesty I present to you for your dining pleasure a succulent turtle duck sautéed in orange sauce and paired with a fine white wine from the best volcanic vineyard in the southern isles of our nation." The chef said with pride as he pulled of the lid of the serving platter to reveal the turtle duck. It had been freshly cut and ready to serve. "There are also steamed vegetable and rice to be served with it, enough so that our Air Nomad guest will not go hungry."

He bowed and left as the servants began to serve each person with a plate of meat, rice and vegetables, or just the later two for Luna, and went heavy on the meat for Ron, Ginny and to Harry's surprise himself but then he remembered that he was still wearing his tattered and bloodstained Water Tribe get up. Despite Druzok's earlier reassurances that their attire was fine, Harry suddenly felt exceptionally under dressed to be in the presence of Royalty that he did not know and he knew that the others, other than Luna, would feel the same but there was little they could do about it. The servants poured each a glass of wine and left two bottles chilling in an ice bucket they had brought out before leaving them to their meal.

"Firelord I must apologize for mine and my friends' state of dress." Harry said more to alleviate his conscience than anything else. "We fled the Academy as soon as it was attacked but had to fight our way here and haven't had time to shower, change and in Ron's case see a professional healer. Honestly we just expected sanctuary, maybe a debrief but certainly not a delicious looking meal with the Firelord and his heir."

"Do not worry Avatar." Iroh said with a laugh. "We have all been there. Why I once had to eat dumpster gruel served to me by a hobo in the sewers of Republic City after my ship was sunk by the Equalists and I had suffered a few injuries of my own that day. It happens to the best of us. As for the meal. Well it is the least I could do. As soon as we saw the bison heading straight for the palace I had a feeling that it may be you and made sure that we had a meal prepared. I want to learn what happened at the Academy, that news has been kept very quiet. In fact you 5 are the first people we can confirm were at the Academy when it was attacked who have reached a nation or state not occupied by Voldemort. I am sure you wish to know what occurred in Republic City as much as we want to learn about what happened at the Academy. So tell me what happened at the Academy and then I will give you the update of what we know about the fall of Republic City over dessert and do go easy on the wine I do not know all your tolerances."

"Of course Firelord." Harry said with a chuckle as he took a bite of his food.

It certainly was one of the best pieces of turtle duck he had ever had. Harry noticed that everyone was on their best behavior. Even Ron had pulled out all the etiquette training his mother had forced upon him growing up and wasn't inhaling his food at the rate he usual did. Though judging by the look of joy on his face Harry had a feeling he was savoring the meal.

"I guess we should start at the beginning from when Master Albus made his announcement and go until we reached here." Harry said. "Though we each had our own troubles at the Academy so my friends will tell their own specific tales as I do not know precisely what happened to them while I was heading to the Administration Tower to try and aid Master Albus."

Over the duration of the main course Harry and his friends each told of their fights in their escape from the Academy the day before. It had only been 24 hours since they had fled the Academy but it felt like a lifetime ago to Harry. Iroh and Druzok were good listeners and they didn't interrupt the story at any point though they did nod in agreement at places or sigh or make other signs at the harrowing tale of Team Avatar's escape from Academy.

"Well that is quite an ordeal." Iroh finally said when Harry had concluded the tale with them fleeing on Pandora and deciding to seek refuge in the Fire Nation rather than head to the Earth Kingdom as was likely expected of Harry. "It fits with some of what we believe happened but of course a lot of it was propaganda from Voldemort. We knew you were alive and free as he would announce your death or capture as soon as either happened."

"What do you know of the attack and subsequent fall of the United Republic?" Ron asked.

As he was speaking the servants quietly came in and removed the wine and used plates, they had finished both bottles though most of the wine had been consumed by Druzok and Ron. It had been one of the best meals in Harry's life though that might be more because it was the first proper meal he had had since before the Bending Tournament final and the life or death flight from the Academy. The meal wasn't over though as the chef came out again this time with a voluptuous chocolate lava cake and a few pitchers of fresh cream and a bottle of after dinner brandy. The man left without a word as he was clearly a professional who realized the seriousness of a discussion between the Avatar and the Firelord. Though Harry did note the smile on the man's face when he complimented him on the food. The man's already high reputation had just gone through the roof with this meal.

"I should start with the United Republic and then let you know what little acting President Thicknesse has said about the Academy." Iroh said not helping himself to dessert. "Please don't mind me at my age I cannot eat as much or as rich food as I used too but do tuck in the cake is the best you will ever have."

Harry and his friends did so and he had to admit it was perfect. The cake was soft and fluffy, the dark chocolate sauce hot enough to be pleasant but not unbearable and the fresh cream complimented the cake superbly. The brandy was nice but Harry hadn't yet developed a taste for alcohol so he just sipped it when needed and tried to appreciate it.

"Well to begin with as you probably know President Scrimgeour is dead." Iroh began with a sad sigh. "Along with Attorney General Bones and Secretary Crouch, two senior, skilled and competent members of the United Republic government who were known allies to the Order of the Phoenix. The official story is that the Equalists once again tried to seize power and were only stopped by Deputy Attorney General Pius Thicknesse and his personal guard, the Purists, a private army of benders set on protecting their brethren from the evils of the nonbenders. This was of course after many of the senior, non Purist, ministers had been killed. As you know this is all complete and utter bullshit, pardon my language. The Purist Army as they are called are run by notorious gangster and mob boss Scabior, who also leads the Unified Triad, and they basically want benders on top because they are benders. These are ordinary people who sympathize with Voldemort's philosophies and are willing to fight to help Voldemort in achieving his goals but aren't important enough to be elevated to the ranks of the Death Eaters. Thicknesse has assumed the position of acting President and has suspended the United Republic constitution indefinitely and declared martial law until the nonexistent Second Equalist Crisis is over. They blame the riots and loss of life on the Equalists though we know it was the Unified Tried. Chief Robards has been arrested and stripped of his rank and eligibility for the presidency for incompetence. This was done because Robards survived while Scrimgeour did not and under United Republic law Robards was next in line for the presidency unless he was deemed responsible for the death of the president which is what he has effectively been accused of. Thickness in his position as acting President has removed all civil rights and liberties to nonbenders as punishment for their actions against the peaceful benders of Republic City, again their words not mine. Thicknesse has claimed that this has brought balance to the United Republic and has already begun to reinstate alleged rights of benders that Voldemort feels have been stolen from them in the last few decades. Thicknesse has also cleared all known Death Eaters of their crimes and expunged their records. He is clearly a puppet for Voldemort but everything he is doing is what would be expected if this situation was not fabricated with the exception of clearing all known Death Eaters of any charges. The only thing left is for Thicknesse to call an emergency election and solidify himself as the elected president in what will certainly not be a free and fair election. It was a well planned operation and one that we cannot disprove. Voldemort must have been planning this for years and he executed it to perfection."

"But what of the United Forces?" Ron asked. "The General, or Admiral depending on prior command, of the United Forces is second in line for the presidency after the Chief of Police. Surely they would not follow a puppet of Voldemort."

"They aren't under his control nor is General Moody eligible to serve as president at the moment as they effectively deserted in a time of war which is what Thicknesse is calling the attack, a declaration of civil war within the United Republic." Iroh said smiling slightly. "Chief Robards was able to get a message off to General Moody and Commanders Shacklebolt, Williamson and Dora. The entire Air Force along with our ships have pulled back to the air border of the United Republic, the ships in Yue Bay too have retreated to the nautical border and the army fled through the one state border still open to them as Kuei, Tor Blinn and the Foggy Swamp are under Voldemort's control. That state, the Imperial State of Hou Tin, is now walled off but it will not be attacked because if Voldemort invades it he will be declaring war on the Earth Kingdom and he is not ready for that. That will justify the Imperial Army getting involved as right now there is no legal justification to invade the United Republic. Of course your testimony will change that but it will still need approval from the Imperial Congress to get the Imperial Army involved."

"So what is the new acting President saying about the attack on the Academy?" Ginny asked.

"That is where it gets more implausible." Iroh said shaking his head sadly. "According to Thicknesse and his investigators, The Order of the Phoenix, which is now a terrorist group by the way and accused of trying to destabilize the new balance in the United Republic, was using the Academy as a base of operations. Yes Thicknesse is touting the new rules as bringing balance to the United Republic and is hell bent on keeping them, something he can do officially if he gets elected to the presidency. There are also purity rules but those are not as consequential now as the blatant discrimination against the nonbenders, all in the name of restoring the rights of the oppressed benders. Anyway according to Thicknesse he dispatched a unit of Purists along with several Death Eaters, the organization now is not only legal but it's members are seen as above any laws and are leaders of the new order there, to root out the terrorists and neutralize them. Once there, according to Thicknesse, they realized that the White Lotus had betrayed the United Republic and joined with The Order of the Phoenix so they are now the enemies of the United Republic and the Death Eaters and Purists were forced to fight to save the Academy. According to Thicknesse, in a statement he made a few hours ago, 27 of the White Lotus "traitors" were killed along with the terrorist leader of The Order of the Phoenix who turned out to be the Head of the Fire House Master Albus. In addition 8 White Lotus members were arrested as well as Masters Jinora and Bolin. All are set to be tried for treason and a plethora of other trumped up charges that have just been created like perpetuating impurity. Their trials will begin in the next few months. In addition Asami and Mako have been charged with treason for their supposed crimes against balance, benders rights and purity in the 1st war, along with myself, Chief Arthur and King Wu. Most are safe but Asami is in Republic City. According to Thicknesse she is terminally ill and I know that to be true unfortunately."

"What of our actions in our escape?" Neville asked interrupting his liege. "How are those bastards spinning it? Cos most of us were forced to kill Death Eaters and Purists in self defense as we made our escape."

"Good question Neville and this is how they are spinning it." Iroh replied. "According to Thicknesse you 5 are all terrorists and traitors to balance, purity, benders rights and the natural order. You have all been charged with numerous crimes including the murders of all 5 Death Eaters and 5 of the 14 Purist soldiers who died in the attack. By the way thank you Avatar for removing Ustur he was a real thorn in our sides. For some reason combustionbending corrupts the mind like bloodbending does but I digress. You are all wanted with a collective bounty of 41 million Yuan on you, though it is only 31 if Harry is killed and Luna's bounty is conditional on her being alive. The 5 Death Eaters who died have been laid in state as heroes of balance, purity, benders rights, and the natural order in Republic City and there will be statues to them while a memorial wall for the 14 Purist soldiers who died has also been created. This is an insult to us as 2 of the dead Death Eaters are disgraced former Fire Nation nobles Rosier and Wilkes and here they are still considered traitors and until their deaths were confirmed yesterday they were still wanted criminals. That is basically the story out of the United Republic and the Elemental Academy."

"That is seriously fucked up." Ron said. "Pardon my language your majesty but it is."

"Oh no I agree it is fucked up beyond believe." Iroh said with a smile. "But we all knew that this is how Voldemort operates. It appears this attack was years in the making and executed flawlessly, again usual for Voldemort's plans when he reveals himself after a hiatus. Thankfully the Southern Water Tribe was ready and routed the attempted invasion by the Northern Water Tribe but I am sure you already knew that. Lastly please do not watch your language on my account as I can assure you I have heard a lot worse, normally directed at myself, so please speak freely in here."

"Of course Iroh we will try to remember that." Harry said with a smile. "Yes we knew that the South had triumphed over the aggressive North though I was wondering about their prisoners. It isn't easy to hold waterbenders in the Southern Water Tribe. There is a lot of water and ice down there."

"You are quite right." Iroh responded. Harry noted that at some point Druzok had dozed off, likely from the wine, and was lightly snoring but he assumed the Firelord already knew all that. "They are being transferred in a special prison airship to the Fire Nation. We may have done many terrible things in our history but you have to hand it to Azulon he did perfect how to imprison a waterbender, though not a bloodbender. However since then we have at least made the cells more humane than they were during the 100 year war. The officers and volunteers who willingly joined the Northern Army will serve their time for war crimes here in the Boiling Rock. There is an exception for the bloodbenders and General Flint. They will be spending the rest of their lives in the reconstructed White Lotus Waterbending Supermax Prison and yes it has been moved to a new, secret location after the last one was destroyed. Is there anything else you would like to know before I retire and the servants show you to your rooms? And yes we know of the couples and you have been given rooms based of the couplings."

"Are you going to call a Fire Assembly meeting to deal with this?" Neville asked. "There is precedent for an emergency session given what transpired yesterday."

"Yes I have already called an emergency session." Iroh said. "It is due to convene in a week and I would like you all there to discuss what we do. General Moody should be back for it and he too will be there so we can plan a possible counter attack against either the United Republic or the Northern Water Tribe but naturally I will not do either without consent from Chief Arthur, King Wu and Acting Chief Sirius. For the next week though you are all my guests and I wish for you to relax and recuperate as you have been through a lot and there is still much to do. Ron I shall have my personal healer sent to your room when I retire to look at your arm. This is your first great challenge Avatar Harry and I am sorry that it is such a big one but the world needs the Avatar now more than ever."

"I understand and thank you Firelord for all the considerations you have kindly bestowed upon me and my friends and for the information you have given us." Harry said bowing his head to the old Firelord. "We needed it even if it was terrible news."

"The Avatar should never be kept in the dark." Iroh said. "The world needs you to always be in the know lest your ignorance, no matter how well intentioned, leads to more problems."

"There is still one thing I for one and I know my friends would want to know." Harry continued despite the fatigue, and wine, starting to make its presence known in him. "How is the search for the criminal Hermione going?"

"Not good I must admit." Iroh said with a sigh. "She is currently second behind Voldemort on our most wanted list and the FNIS is looking for her but she disappeared without a trace after her scene at the Academy. We believe that she is not in the Fire Nation as the nation was extensively searched when we received the news and footage of what happened along with the long list of charges against her but not a trace of her has turned up within our borders. She has caused great shame to our nation with many seeing her as the worst Fire Nation citizen since Firelord Ozai. My grandfather and Avatar Aang did everything they could to restore the image of the Fire Nation as a country of tolerance, moderate views and acceptance for all but Hermione and the Enlightened are undermining all that Zuko accomplished with their intolerance, the threat of violence from them and their refusal to accept any view but their own. We consider her almost as bad as Voldemort, the Enlightened as bad as the Death Eaters and the Chosen as bad as the Purists. Of course the latter ones all have decades of evil on Hermione and the Enlightened and we want to cut her off before that evil blossoms but alas they are too well hidden. Both organizations she is part of have been labeled terrorist groups and membership of either is illegal and punishable by up to a decade in the Boiling Rock depending on their level of membership. Also we have added charges of treason to Hermione's list of charges as her actions have been deemed treasonous to the Fire Nation. Now if she is arrested and convicted she will be sent to the reconstructed White Lotus Firebending Supermax Prison for the rest of her life. Only High Treason will get her the death penalty in the Fire Nation and for that she would have to actively kill me or a member of my family to get that charge added to her long and growing list of felonies."

"We weren't expecting her to be found in all honesty." Ron said. "The Enlightened and Chosen have been hidden for possibly decades so they know how to hide their own. I assume they have their sympathizers though."

"There are a few of the more far left members of the Fire Assembly who support Hermione's ideology and cause." The Firelord admitted with a sigh. "But there is no proof of membership in a terrorist organization. It's the same with the far right Purist and Death Eater sympathizers on the Fire Assembly. If that is all though I suggest bed. Just leave Prince Druzok there the servants will deal with him."

With that the Firelord and Team Avatar rose in unison, minus the Crown Prince who was now snoring loudly into the leftovers of his dessert, and bowed formally to each other before the aged Firelord left through the door had had entered. Two silent servants came as brought Team Avatar by torchlight and in silence to the guest wing of the palace. Once there they were lead to their respective rooms, one for Neville and one each for the couples.

Harry and Ginny entered their large room and looked around. Their go bags and Harry's staff had been placed at the foot of their bed. There was a small chest of draws with a beauty station on one wall, a large desk in the corner and a huge wardrobe on the other wall, all made of the finest mahogany. So too was the large king sized bed with red silk sheets and comfortable looking pillows. Each side had a bedside table, also mahogany, for them should they need it and a lamp on each. The lights were old fashioned gas lamps that could be controlled by a switch next to the door or one next to the bed and there was a large looking bathroom off to the side that Harry was eager to enjoy in the morning.

Getting undressed Harry and Ginny were too tired to check out the bathroom or even unpack. It had been a long, stressful few days but finally they were safe for the time being. They crawled into bed together and Ginny snuggled up to her boyfriend. Harry was happy to have her in his arms again and sharing a bed, something they had barely been able to do, and they both began to doze off. In a week they would have the Fire Assembly meeting and finally begin to prepare for their counter attack against Voldemort. The Second Purity War had officially begun and so to had the first challenge to befall the Avatar and Harry wasn't a fully realized Avatar yet.

All this swam in Harry's tired mind as he fell asleep but for now he was safe, comfortable and secure. The real challenge would begin in a week's time when the Fire Assembly met and Harry learned who was and wasn't on his side. So long as no surprises met him at the meeting he was certain that they would gain the support of the Assembly. However as sleep finally took Harry he knew it wouldn't be that easy that the world would find a way to fuck him. His last thought before sleep was that the Fire Assembly meeting would change the course of the war forever though whether or not it would be for the good Harry did not know and as sleep took him he didn't care.

 **Hope y'all enjoyed this long chapter. Next chapter, that will be released at the usual time next week, will be as long as this one if not longer but it will be worth it. This is because next chapter will have a character reveal that has been hinted at in the past but for the first time will be seen. Only thing to note about this chapter is that Druzok and the Kyoshi Captain are both OC characters who will play roles in this book with Druzok appearing in Books 2, 3, and 4 at least. He won't ever be a major character or really effect the story in a meaningful way as I don't like doing that with OC but he will appear a lot in the stories, more than any other OC I have created. Anyway enough ramblings. As always any questions in reviews or PMs will be addressed at the start of next week's chapter while anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here is chapter 32 several hours later than usual but it couldn't be avoided. Sorry its on the longer side of my chapters but as y'all can see it is another important chapter that couldn't be broken up. Just a quick update on the progress of Book 3; it is now over 75% complete (1st draft) and I am aiming to finish it by the middle of March before I begin to work on Book 4. No questions to address here so sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 32**

The week Team Avatar spent in the palace was hectic and yet at the same time relaxing after the stress of fleeing the Academy. During the week news kept pouring in about what was happening in the United Republic. The first thing that Harry heard that he hated was that Severus had been named High Chair of the Academy permanently while the twins Amycus and Alecto, both now confirmed as noble Death Eaters by President Thicknesse, had been assigned as deputy chairs. Their position was a new one that Voldemort had created to restore true teachings of purity, balance and the persecution of benders to the Academy and the twins held positions above the four Heads of House. It sickened Harry to know that a known Death Eater and murderer was now in charge of the Elemental Academy but there was nothing he could do about it.

In addition to the news about the Academy the United Republic had held an emergency election for president, an allowance under the United Constitution should something like what Voldemort had done to the United Republic happen. The only candidate had been Thicknesse and the purpose was to remove the acting title from his position of President. Voldemort's puppet won with 100% of the vote in what Harry and Iroh suspected was an election that redefined the meaning of the word rigged. Unfortunately due to the propaganda coming out of the United Republic everything appeared to be by the books and there was nothing Harry could do about it from the Fire Nation. For the time being Thicknesse and therefore Voldemort had the legal authority to do what they pleased in the United Republic and it sickened Harry.

As the week rolled on Harry and his friends did manage to relax a little, enjoy the hot springs and get some training done with the Crown Prince, the Kyoshi Warriors and the Royal Fire Guard who were assigned to guard the palace in general but not the Firelord in particular. Ron had been limited in practice due to recovering arm but by the end of the week the Royal Healer gave him a clean bill of health. Harry particularly enjoyed getting to know Iroh some more and found him to be a learned man who had been through both the good and the bad during his time with the United Forces and used those life experiences to be a better ruler. Zuko's heirs had done well keeping his legacy of peace, moderation, tolerance, and stability. Harry had a feeling that Druzok would maintain that peace though the threat of Voldemort and the potential one of Hermione were both challenges to that peace.

Over the course of the week the members of the Fire Assembly who weren't already in the capital to begin with began to file in. As members they were housed in the mansions and apartments that surrounded the palace. Some of the richer members, normally old money nobles, owned their mansions while others technically belonged to the Royal Family but Iroh liked to let people use them as the Royal family wasn't that large. On the eve of the meeting Iroh summoned Harry and Ron into his private study for a word. Neville had moved to stay with his grandmother in one of the mansions as that would be his home when he took his seat on the council in a few years so it was best for him to learn as much about the expectations and duties he would have while he could, and he just wanted to see his gran while they were both in the capital. Ginny and Luna had been kidnapped by Druzok's younger sister Izra for makeovers much to the girls pleasure.

The study was a small room with a desk, three leather chairs around a small fire, a drinks cabinet filled with the finest liquor from around the world, a bookcase with several books on a range of topics and a few trinkets from Iroh's long life and a few art scrolls on the walls. The scroll that caught Harry's eye was one of Aang, Katara, Toph, Zuko, Sokka and Suki all around 30 and in a line smiling and posing. The characters on the side described them as the heroes of the 100 year war who together brought peace to a world that had known nothing but war.

"My grandfather had that commissioned on the 20th anniversary of the end of the war." Iroh said when he noticed Harry and Ron staring at it. "It is the original, at least as far as the history books tell us, Team Avatar. But I shall not bore you with history please have a seat, take a drink if you would like."

Harry refrained and took the seat opposite where Iroh sat. Ron did take a glass of Southern Water Tribe bourbon before sitting in the three chairs that faced the fire place. Iroh himself was sipping a smoking drink he had referred to as Fire Whisky, a national liquor in the Fire Nation.

"I have asked you two here today to discuss the Assembly tomorrow." Iroh said once they were seated. "There are a few things you both should know about the Fire Assembly before the Avatar and possibly Prince Ron address it. Neville will be informed of its working by his grandmother as he will be taking over his family seat in a few years. Your girlfriends are important and equal members of your team but there will not be room for them on the floor and they will have to be in the gallery reserved for other world leaders and if there is time they can address the Assembly should they feel like it."

"I'm not sure they will like being on the sidelines but they should understand if it is a space and time concern." Ron said after taking a sip from his drink.

"Yes there is a time concern tomorrow." Iroh said. "I will open the Assembly and give my wish as commander-in-chief of the Royal Fire Armed Forces, which is that I propose aiding General Moody in any way he sees fit and with the aid and approval of Chief Arthur launching a retaliatory strike against the Northern Water Tribe to liberate it from Lucius's tyrannical rule. The Norther Water Tribe is at its weakest point right now with a majority of their army destroyed, their moral low and only their navy to protect them. We hold the advantage between our combined forced to successfully remove Lucius from office and restore the North to what is was before the Purists and Death Eaters took control of it. Then General Moody will give his update on the United Forces and likely pledge the Air Force and the Navy to our goal as well as any proposals he may have for the United Republic, the army we believe is still in the Imperial State of Hou Tin where they fled after the fall of Republic City. On that note Moody is by law the acting President of the United Republic, though he has refused to accept the title, and therefore the current Head of State for the United Republic government in exile. After Moody I will allow both of you the chance to address the Assembly should you so chose and if you do not then any of Team Avatar may address the Assembly. Now what do you know of the Fire Assembly?"

"Honestly not much as we haven't covered it in politics yet." Harry said. "I did some research when I became the Avatar though because I had to know the basics. It was created by Zuko to advise him on his decisions and for him to get consent on important national matters though the Firelord still holds ultimate authority and can still do as he or she pleases. Other than that all I know is that the council is hereditary and comprised of 100 members, originally drawn from the various noble families that were around in Zuko's day, and they are entitled to use the title Lord or Lady."

"Mostly true but not precisely the case nowadays." Iroh said. "Yes it was created by Zuko to advise him on important matters of state though only at his behest could they be called. My mother changed that to allow the council to convene whenever they chose too as well as at her behest but still they serve only to advise the Firelord on laws, not create them. I still don't have to listen to them though. I can also convene them whenever I want for an emergency session when there is a national threat and that is what I have done. As for the nobility part that is still mostly correct. The original 100 members were members of the nobility who represented all the areas and islands of the Fire Nation and their seats were made hereditary but since its inception 27 families have either ended due to no legitimate heir or been stripped of their rank and titles for various crimes such as all the suspected or known Fire Nation Death Eaters."

"What happens when there is no heir then?" Ron asked clearly interested.

"Well I allow the area in which that person lived and represented to chose what they want." Iroh said simply. "They either chose to make the seat a representative one like the House of Citizens in the ISEK and elect an assemblyman or woman who serves for a term of 10 years and can be reelected as many times as they like with the only conditions being that they are a citizen of the Fire Nation and at least 16 years of age. Then there is the option for me to appoint the area's representative for them from their population, usually a well liked elder or local leader, for life but that appointment is not hereditary. Lastly I can, if the people chose, elevate one of their citizens to the nobility, so long as they meet the wealth and influence criteria, and then the seat does become hereditary. The last option has never been chosen in the 27 times a seat has become available."

"Fascinating so it is slowly becoming more of an elected assembly as the years go on." Harry said.

"Yes and that is what I hope it will one day become." Iroh replied. "At least a majority of the Assembly as i doubt all 73 remaining noble families will lose their seats. However as with all governing bodies there is a wide range of views, alliances, personalities and ideologies that you will have to deal with tomorrow and that is why I called you here, to explain who the key players you will see tomorrow are."

"A wise move." Ron said. "It is always good to know who to deal with in these situations."

"You were speaking to my father when you were in Omashu weren't you." Harry said looking at his best friend.

"Of course I was." Ron said with a smile. "He has a lot to teach me about the world of politics should I ever enter that world."

"Spirits help us if that day comes." Harry said with a short laugh.

"Yes well while Senator James is in the Imperial Senate in Ba Sing Se his words are the same here though in the end their views won't matter if I chose to ignore their advice, something I don't often do however." Iroh said bringing them back on topic. "Anyway these are the people you will have to navigate and deal with. First there are the ones who will side with us and support me in my plan. I know this because they or their families opposed Voldemort during the last Purity War. Lady Augusta, Neville's grandmother, is their leader but she is usually backed by Lord Patil who will follow facts but not speculations, Assemblyman Brown who is the younger brother of General Brown and one of the few elected benders, and Lord McLaggen the elder brother of General McLaggen. They represent the middle of the political spectrum and will almost certainly back you and they control about 40 votes on average as a few of their members on the left and right occasional go against them."

"What are the other groups?" Harry asked. He recognized several of the names as parents of kids he had known in the Fire House. "I presume the ones who we will have the hardest time with are the Purist sympathizers."

"Correct and unfortunately there are a few on the Fire Assembly." Iroh said with resignation. "Though their forces have been cut with the removals of Rosier, Wilkes, Rookwood, Karkaroff, and Crabbe. At the moment there are still 10 hardcore elitist and Purist families in the Fire Nation who hold seats on the Assembly. There are elitist nonbender families that hate the fact that commoners are all allowed on the Assembly but who should vote in our favor if for no other reason than Voldemort's plans threaten their livelihood, as does Hermione's based on the ideology of the Enlightened. The 10 families are right now led by Lord Urquhart and Lord Harper and those 10 will vote against any measure from you. In fact I am almost certain they will propose that I side with Voldemort and follow in the example of Lucius and Thicknesse, which I won't."

"Well they will likely just make noise." Ron said. "Maybe even do something that could get them arrested given the global climate regarding Voldemort but I doubt it. Is there any far left opposition we will have to look out for or people with sympathies to the Enlightened who would oppose us on mere principle despite the fact that Voldemort is as much a threat to them as he is to us."

"Alas again there are a few." Iroh said sadly. "Perhaps about 20 give or take. Most are elected nonbender Assemblymen and women who are far left and are all commoners. The three who control that wing are Assemblymen Sanders and Corbyn and Assemblywoman Warren. All three are dangerously far left, anti monarchy and the autocratic rule of the Firelord, anti business, anti nobility, believe that the richest should be taxed into oblivion and are absolute pacifists who wouldn't even fight if Voldemort showed up tomorrow at Azulon's Gates. In fact while Warren and Sanders may be willing to let the military fight in absolute defense if we are attacked but would never agree to a preemptive or retaliatory strike no matter how wise and sensible both are but Corbyn is a different story. That lunatic would rather see the nation burn than raise arms to defend it. As for the Enlightened and Chosen they only have one real voice in the Assembly who does persuade nonbenders to his side often enough. That would be Assemblyman Tremlett, a well liked and semi famous musician turned politician who is a 1st generation bender."

"Great they sound just as bad as the Purists and Voldemort sympathizers." Ron said shaking his head. "Why the fuck would sensible people elect morons like that."

"Because they like what the morons promise but don't realize that their goals are absolutely unattainable and in reality a danger to the nation." Iroh said. "Or in some cases they just don't know any better."

"I assume one of them was Hermione's representative back when she lived here." Harry said. "It would certainly help explain a bit."

"Actually no her representative is Lord Craggy who is one of the purist sympathizers." Iroh said. "One of the worst in fact. I've been trying to nail him for something for years but he has avoided all trouble. Part of that is due to the fact that Craggy doesn't seem to have any business holdings so he can't discriminate against nonbenders in that way. All 10 of the Purists in the Assembly voted against Crabbe having his title stripped and sent to the Boiling Rock 9 years ago but they were the only ones."

"Well if that is all I for one would like to get to bed." Harry said yawning theatrically. "I have to be rested for tomorrow."

"There is one more member of the council you should be aware of." Iroh said in a serious voice that had Harry and Ron's full attention. "Lord Pyrites."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Lord Pyrites is one of the longest serving members of the Fire Assembly, one of the few who was 16 at the start of his service as his father died when he was only 12." Iroh said. "He's a moderate conservative member of the Assembly and probably the most influential member. He has built up a vast network within the Assembly, has information on the various members of the Assembly so as to gain their support, and has been a wise council to myself for years. He has long advocated the similar philosophy of what my mother wanted, a Fire Nation who did not get involved with the squabbles of other nations, who does not fight wars unless absolutely necessary but instead fosters trade with all nations of the world. Though I suspect this is more due to his many businesses in the other nations that any altruistic motive. He an articulate orator who has succeed in convincing many in the Assembly before to see his views on certain issues. He's also an outgoing, social and charming man and close friend of mine who is known for his lavish and tasteful parties. If you can get him on your side you will win."

"Why does he not side with the anti Voldemort group?" Ron asked.

"I never really knew why he didn't as he was certainly a member of the Assembly during the first war." Iroh said thoughtfully. "I think it's more to do with his isolationist desires than anything else but he voted to remove all the known Death Eaters when they were discovered and later to remove Crabbe for his crimes against nonbenders, he voted to condemn the Death Eaters and the Chosen and their respective leaders, The Enlightened, so I doubt he could be involved. You will see tomorrow but yes I do believe it is time for bed. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Harry and Ron didn't say anything as they headed to bed. Their ladies were still out getting pampered and neither wished to interrupt Princess Izra and get dragged into it. When Harry got back to his room he stripped down and collapsed into bed ready but nervous for the challenge in the morning.

The next day Harry was in the Assembly Hall for the first time in his life. It had once been the throne room for the Firelord and still housed the throne that Iroh now sat in. The Firelord was resplendent in his formal robes of office but the throne was all that was left of the room that past Firelords had reigned from. In front of the raised dais throne sat on and at the base of the stairs leading to it was a lectern and microphone from which Iroh or others could address the room.

Harry and Ron sat in chairs on either side of the Firelord, both dressed in the finest Fire Nation robes of red and black with their hair made into the classic top knot style of the Fire Nation. They had done this out of respect to the Fire Nation for the hospitality it had provided them in their time of need. General Moody stood off to the side at the edge of the dais constantly looking around the room. The old General was in his finest military dress uniform resplendent with the many medals he had won in his life. Ginny, Luna and Neville, all also in the finest formal robes and dresses, where in a small box of seats just off the dais and facing the hall. Harry and Ron had decided that they both would address the Fire Assembly so the girls and Neville would remain in their seats.

The hall itself was set out with slightly raised semi circular rings facing the lectern so that all the members could see it. The longer a member had served the closer they were to the front row. The members of the Fire Assembly had begun to file in a few minutes ago. As this was an emergency meeting only the members of the Fire Assembly, Team Avatar and General Moody were allowed to be present. Their aides and servants had to stay outside under the watchful gaze of the Kyoshi Warriors. Druzok was not present as he had been tasked with meeting with Commander Shacklebolt, Admiral Finnegan, and General McLaggen, General Brown was stuck in the Earth Kingdom with Commander Dora, regarding the current military strategy and how to quickly implement it should Iroh decide to attack the Northern Water Tribe. They all knew the Firelord's plans but were waiting to hear if the Assembly had approved of it as well. Once everyone had taken their seats Iroh rose and walked to the lectern.

"Welcome honored members of the Fire Assembly, I apologize for the urgency of this meeting but given the events that occurred a week ago in the United Republic it was an emergency that I meet with you and seek your consent on my plan of action." Iroh said. "I wish to merge our armed forces with the United Navy and Air Force under control of General Moody, a fellow countryman, and capitalize on the victory of Chief Arthur in the South by sending a strike against the Northern Water Tribe. General Moody will explain his plan in a moment then Prince Ron will address you on how the Southern Water Tribe can help and lastly the Avatar himself will address you and implore you to support my decision to aid the world in light of the Voldemort Threat."

Iroh bowed to the gathered Assembly, turned and returned to his seat. General Moody then stomped forward to address the 100 people who made up the advisory council to the Firelord.

"Thank you Firelord for letting me speak." Moody said in his gruff voice. "I will be brief and to the point. Last week Chief Robards was able to get off a message to me before he was wounded and captured by the Purist scum who took over the United Republic. That message was that President Scrimgeour had been assassinated. He was murdered not by Equalists as President Thicknesse claims but by Voldemort himself in his coup against the United Republic. We still do not know how they succeeded in their plans but they did. Almost immediately after Robards contacted me I got an order from then Acting President Pius Thicknesse of the attack and deaths of Scrimgeour and several other senior city leaders and that I was to order the United forces home to defend the city and squash the Equalist riot that had begun. A riot we know was in fact perpetrated by the Unified Triad to throw the city into chaos so that the Death Eaters could carry out their coup. I chose to disobey the order and instead took full command of the United Forces, ordering the Commanders to get their troops to safety, with the exception of the Navy in international water which was to remain in its position blockading the treacherous Northern Water Tribe. My first act was to take what we could and retreat to my home nation, the Fire Nation, and seek the Firelord and the Royal Fire Armed Forces aid in retaking the United Republic from the hands of the Purists, Death Eaters and Voldemort. We do not have the army as Commander Dora was forced to flee into the State of Hou Tin and remain there indefinitely but we do have the rest of the United Forces. However upon learning that the Northern Water Tribal Army had been routed in their failed invasion of the Southern Water Tribe I instead beseeched the Firelord to aid us in a swift counter attack on the Northern Water Tribe to catch them while they are at their weakest. Once their Navy is crushed by our combined Navy we can invade and arrest the Death Eaters who make up their tribal council and end their evil reign and begin restoring the Northern Water Tribe to the proud nation it once was. We will only attack during the day though to prevent the waterbenders there from being at their full power and possibly employing bloodbending. Thank you for your time and if you had any sense you would support this needed military action. Now Prince Ron will address you regarding the developments in the Southern Water Tribe."

Moody turned and limped back to his position on the dais as Ron rose and walked to the lectern. Harry noticed that his best friend was sweating slightly but had a hard determined look on his face. Two days ago Ginny had been able to get an update in the spirit world from their father and now Ron was going to deliver that update. It was good news but they would need this council to approve the plan.

"Thank you all for allowing me to speak to you today." Ron said with as much confidence as he could muster in his first ever public address. "It is an honor to be here. The Southern Water Tribe has long held close ties with the Fire Nation since the end of the 100 year war and today I must call upon those ties again. As you know the now illegitimate Northern Tribal Council declared war on my homeland a few months ago when Chief Lucius pledged his support to Voldemort and his evil crusade and invalidated our hard earned independence. After 2 months of waiting they attacked us during the full moon and on the same day that the United Republic fell but they had underestimated our resolve and preparation. I was not there but I can safely say that we won. We drove back the Northern invaders, decimated their army and captured their General who is now serving a life sentence for his crimes. However that is not all we have done. In the aftermath of the fight my father has pushed forward, through the Spirit World, though not engaging in battle there in accordance with international law, and two days ago secured the Northern Spirit Portal and the surrounding forest. The army is ready to liberate the North from their oppressors but we cannot defeat them alone. After the actions of Sozin, Azulon and Ozai during the 100 year war our population has been much smaller than the North and even with the victory a week ago we cannot take their capital without your aid. If the United Forces and the Royal Fire Navy can route the Northern Water Navy amassed at their nautical border we can move in a pincer move and together we can take these war criminals into custody and deal Voldemort a critical defeat in this war. Not only will this action free the citizen of the North who are currently being oppressed by their tyrannical leaders but it will also remove several of Voldemort's most loyal servants from power and from the battlefield. I implore you to remember our alliance and aid us for we cannot succeed without you."

Ron turned and Harry could see the look of relief on his face. It had been a great speech and Harry knew his best friend would one day make a great leader and commander. It was the life he was meant for. Harry rose and walked purposely to the lectern and pause. He had thought of what to say as he had been sitting but now facing the Fire Assembly and all the richly dressed men and women his voice stuck a little in his throat but he pushed through it. This was his job as the Avatar and he had better get used to it.

"Members of the Fire Assembly I come to you today not only as the Avatar, the bridge between the worlds and the keeper of balance but as a fellow citizen of the world who does not wish to see it thrown into oppression at the hands of a madman." Harry said putting as much authority into his voice as he could though he still didn't feel very authoritative. "You have heard the passionate speeches of General Moody and Prince Ron imploring you to aid them in freeing the oppressed Northern Water Tribe and though they did not say it the United Republic in the long run as well should they succeed but I am here to appeal to something else. I am here to appeal to balance and unity in the world. It has been the Avatar's prerogative since the first Avatar, Avatar Wan, over 10,000 years ago to maintain balance and peace in this world. There have been many wars over the last few centuries from the conquest of Chin to the 100 year war and many different interpretations of balance and power by many different individuals seeking to use them for their own gains. Many, including the current philosophy of Voldemort, have been perversions and extremes that deranged and power hunger individuals have used to justify great evil in the world and to gain power for themselves. Be it Amon and the Equalists, Zaheer and the Red Lotus, Kuvira and her Earth Empire, Voldemort and his Death Eaters and most recently Hermione and the Enlightened, all have had one thing in common. They are all extremes and it is these extremes that lead to imbalance, to discrimination, to atrocities in the world done in the name of balance. I agree that violence and war are not always the best option but at times they are the only option to restore the world to how it was meant to be for the greatest evil is for good men and women to do nothing. This is one of those times where war has become a necessity if only to end the imbalance that Voldemort has already created in the world. We did not ask for this war, we did not want this war but it has been forced upon us and so we must defend ourselves and fight back. This is a war we must win. It has been over 25 years since the world was balanced, not since before Voldemort has the world known true peace and harmony. We had a rest bit for 14 years but now it has become worse. Already 2 nations and 4 Imperial States have been thrown into imbalance. I know what my job is, my job as the Avatar is to stop Voldemort and his madness and restore the world to what it once was but I cannot do it alone and I cannot do it without the backing of the other nations. I have that backing from my own King, King Wu and from the still loyal states of the Earth Kingdom, I have it from the Southern Water Tribe, from the Acting Chief of the Northern Water Tribal government-in-exile, from General Moody who I hereby name the acting leader of the United Republic and from your own Firelord. However he needs your support in this endeavor for only with the combined forces we have laid out today can we at least begin to restore balance by freeing and restoring the Northern Water Tribe to a balance they have not known for decades. Then we can turn our eyes on Voldemort and rid the world of his evil once and for all. I know the procedure now is to allow the various factions here to voice their opinions in an open debate before voting but I do ask that all who speak be allowed to do so and offered the courtesy of articulating their views on the matter before another speaks. Thank you for allowing me to address you."

Harry bowed to the Assembly. When he looked up he was shocked to see that almost the whole assembly was on its feet applauding him. Only 10 remained sitting, the Purists Harry presumed given the splendor of their robes and the fact that he knew there were 10 Purists on the Assembly. There were a few who were standing but weren't clapping. Harry singled three of them out, all in their 60s or 70s, one woman with short gray hair and two men with white hair one stooped a little and wearing glasses and the last with a short scruffy white beard. These must be Warren, Sanders and Corbyn. They were standing out of respect to his position but clearly not agreeing with his speech. Harry turned and returned to his seat. When he had sat down so too did the standing Assembly members with the exception of an old woman in the front row who Harry recognized immediately as Neville's grandmother.

"Lady Augusta has the floor." Iroh called out from the throne acknowledging her right to speak.

"I agree with the wise words that the Avatar just spoke." she said, her voice clear with authority despite her age. "There are times when action is needed, when our hands have been forced to fight because of the evil of others. We know that in our history we ourselves have caused this when Sozin committed genocide and started the 100 year war and forced the world into imbalance. So too has it happened now with Voldemort and now we must once again fight his evil. For too long has the Fire Nation held back because of the actions of our ancestors but I say that we need not do that anymore. We have long since atoned for our sins and the time has come for us to aid the world in its time of need. The Avatar has called upon us to stand and fight and we should heed his words for his wisdom clearly exceeds his youth. It is time for the Fire Nation to shed the last vestiges of the legacy of Sozin and complete that which Zuko started. I for one urge all of my fellow assembly members to vote in favor of General Moody and the Firelord's plan of action and liberate the Northern Water Tribe. I now yield the floor to any who wish to put forth an opposing view."

The old woman sat down looking defiantly around at her fellows as if to dare one of them to oppose her. Harry smiled as he saw many of the members agreeing with Augusta's words. Almost as soon as she sat down another from the front row stood. Harry groaned as a large muscular man with long gray hair and beard rose wearing clothes of the finest and most expensive quality rose to address the Assembly. He had a feeling that this was Lord Urquhart.

"My fellow nobles and benders I must object to this evil and ignoble plan that the Firelord, the Avatar, the disgraced former General of the United Forces and the Southern Water peasant have had the audacity to put forward." The man bellowed out. Just his opening words were enough to convince Harry that even if this wasn't Urquhart this was one of the 10 Purists. "As you all know I am the noble Lord Urquhart and I have a different proposal that I urge the assembly to make and force the Firelord to accept, swear allegiance to Lord Voldemort and his righteous cause. I implore the Firelord and this assembly to do just this. We have seen how balance has been restored to the Northern Water Tribe, the United Republic and the nations of Tor Blinn, Skrit, Kuei and Yi and now we too must follow in their footsteps. The vicious nonbender animals assassinated the bending government of the United Republic and had it not been for the actions of the brave President Thicknesse and his Purist soldiers we would have another Equalist regime on our hands. It is the Avatar and our own once glorious nation acknowledge that it is we who are out of balance and not the nations that we have so foolishly condemned. These blood traitors ask that we send our military, of which our own Navy is led by a nonbender inferior, to liberate the Northern Water Tribe when in fact we should send them South to once and for all crush the rebellion of the Southern Water Tribe and reunify the Water Tribes under Lucius's noble banner and leadership. The Northern Water Tribe is already free, all other nation except the United Republic are not. Why look at us we allow inferior nonbenders to sit among us as if they are our equals when we all know the truth that they are not. The Avatar preaches that Voldemort is evil and must be taken out but I call his accusations what they are, lies. It is the Avatar who has perpetuated the evils of this world, as have his past lives. Remember that he is guilty of multiple counts of murder committed as he fled arrest for his crimes only a week ago. Among his and the false prince's victims are our own Lords Rosier and Wilkes who should by rights be sitting among us, as should Lords Crabbe and Rookwood but for the false charges that have been levied against them. No I propose we arrest the Avatar and his friends for the crimes they are guilty of and extradite them back to the United Republic along with Moody for his own crimes in failing to defend his nation. We should pledge ourselves to true balance, to purity, to restoring benders rights and to the natural order under Lord Voldemort and send our forces South, not North, to liberate the truly oppressed Water Tribe. Vote for what is good and right. I know cede the floor."

There was uproar at the end of Urquhart's speak. Harry was seething with rage at the audacity of the man for what he said. How dare he try to use this crisis to justify his own evil and twisted views. It was clear that the Purists on the Assembly were worse than Iroh had expected as the man's speech bordered on the treasonous.

"Order order." Iroh suddenly ordered to quiet the crowd before turning a cold gaze upon Urquhart. Harry had to give the man credit he held his liege's stare without flinching. "Lord Urquhart your words constitute treason to your nation. How dare you suggest I ally myself with a man I have condemned as a terrorist and placed at the top of our most wanted list or support illegitimate, criminal and discriminatory governments. How dare you accuse the Avatar of evil or of crimes he is not guilty of or insinuate that the nonbenders do not deserve to be here simply because they cannot bend. It is you who should not be here. While I live I will never allow the Fire Nation to once again be thrown into imbalance, let alone be a cause of it and I will not send our forces to invade an allied nation. I respect the right to free speech but it is clear that you desire to give the Fire Nation to Voldemort and that I cannot permit. You have just made your last statement to this council. Under my authority as the Firelord of the Fire Nation I hereby strip you of your rank, title and powers and place you under arrest for conspiracy to commit treason and sedition. Any of your Purist allies are welcome to share your fate. Now all those who support my decision say aye."

Almost all the council except the 10 purists, including the now former lord, said aye.

"It is decided then." Iroh said. "General Moody please place the traitor under arrest and you may take his place on the Assembly for the rest of the session and until the members of his former district decide which path they wish to follow. Now does any other members of the council wish to make a statement regarding the events today."

As he spoke Harry watched as Moody stumped forward and produced a set of manacles from his uniform. Why he had them Harry didn't know but he was glad the old general did. Placing them on the now former Lord Urquhart Moody proceeded to haul the protesting man out of his seat and throw him to the floor but given that Urquhart was clearly outnumbered the man couldn't fight Moody. He couldn't go anywhere as the room was sealed for the meeting but Harry knew that Urquhart would be taken to a cooler soon enough. Once this was done Harry noticed the man with the scruffy white stubble who had not clapped rise to deliver a speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Assembly I too wish to speak and represent my faction's views on this issue." The man said. "I along with Assemblypeople Warren and Sanders wish to propose that we do nothing aggressive. Yes we condemn the actions of Voldemort and the imbalance he represents but our first and foremost concern should be to our own poor and needy citizens not to fighting a pointless and costly war. The world may be in an imbalance but as the Avatar stated that is his job not ours. For too long the Fire Nation has fought pointless and costly wars when we should focus on the poor and ending the tyranny of the elite. Vote for sense my fellow representatives and not for a plan that could destroy our very nation."

The man who Harry assumed had been Assemblyman Corbyn sat when he was done. Harry really disliked the man. He was basically saying that this mess was his job and instead of wasting the effort on restoring the world to balance and ending one of the greatest threats the world had ever known they should instead be robbing the rich to aid the people without a concrete plan for how it would work or the fact that the combined wealth of the nobles was not enough to help all the people of the nation. Harry noticed many shaking their heads at the nonbender and was glad to see that his support base was small but that might be more to the times than to actual dislike for the man.

"If there is no other opinions then I shall call for a vote on the issue." Iroh said.

Harry was surprised that the Assemblyman who supported the Enlightened philosophy didn't stand but after the speak by Urquhart and its consequences Harry felt that the man was just avoiding getting arrested on suspicion of treason and the philosophy of the Enlightened was treason as it preached that only those deemed enlightened could rule and their word was law. Ok so in the Fire Nation Iroh's word was law but he at least made sure he had the consent of an advisory council first. However just then a man in the center of the front row rose.

He was tall and lean, probably in his late 40s at Harry's best guess with close cropped black hair and a clean shaven face. Harry would describe him as dandy if he had to put a word to it. He wore a fine but simple suit of black silk unlike the extravagant robes his fellow members wore. Standing Harry noticed the man wore pure white, silk gloves, gloves Harry knew he had seen before and recently.

"Lord Pyrites do you wish to offer your council on this matter?" Iroh said. "Last as always I see."

"I do my liege." Pyrites said with a gracious, confident smile and Harry had to stifle a gasp.

He had heard that same sophisticated and cultured voice only a week ago and combined with the rather unique gloves he knew where he had seen him before. The only problem was that he had been wearing a Death Eater mask and robe and had been at the Academy trying to stop Harry from escaping until he fled when he realized he was outnumbered. It all hit Harry at once. This man had to be the mysterious spymaster Scrimgeour had theorized about. It made perfect sense. He was well connected, rich, from Iroh's description charming and outgoing and in a guise as a moderate no one would expect him to be a Death Eater. He had to warn Iroh as soon as possible and figure out how to prove it.

"Should we not wait and see what has happened." Lord Pyrites continued. "For we are not 100% sure that the attack on Republic City was not carried out by nonbenders as the Avatar claims for we know that he was at the Elemental Academy at the time of the coup in Republic City. I am inclined to believe his eyewitness testimony of the events at the Academy however and Voldemort could easily have been behind the attack there. We know that two of this own assembly's greatest traitors, Rosier and Wilkes were present in the attack on the Academy and that they finally met justice for their many crimes. I acknowledge that we should strike the Northern Water Tribe for they did launch an unprovoked and illegal invasion of an independent and sovereign nation and the leaders should face the punishment for their crimes. However I urge the Firelord to wait on condemning President Thicknesse until we learn more about the situation in Republic City. Thank you. I now motion for a vote on the military action against the Northern Water Tribe."

"Seconded." Augusta said as Pyrites sat down.

Harry had to give it to the man, he was fucking amazing at his job. He almost had Harry convinced, it would have convinced Harry had he not been there or knew that this man had been there too. He doubted if even the other Death Eaters knew who he really was. He was more dangerous than any of the Death Eaters and Harry knew that they had to act fast to stop him. His arrest could turn the tide of the war even more in their favor, if the liberation of the Northern Water Tribe worked as well then they would have Voldemort up against a wall and finally have an upper hand.

"All opposed raise their hands." Iroh said. Harry noticed the 9 purists as well as the 3 pacifists all raise their hands but that was it. Harry thought it may be the only time that these 2 factions were in agreement on anything.

"All in favor." Iroh said when they had been lowered. The remaining hands went up, including Lord Pyrites' hand. The man could play the part really well, it was no wonder that he had lasted so long without any suspicion.

"The motion is passed." Iroh said. "I shall inform the military commanders of the plan as well as Chief Arthur. Soon we will liberate the oppressed North of Lucius's tyranny once and for all. As for the United Republic while I respect Lord Pyrites' argument on what to do I must reject his claim of waiting as the evidence is conclusive. However we must wait to strike until the Avatar is ready to deal with Voldemort and the Northern Water Tribe has been liberated. As the Assembly is still in emergency session for the foreseeable future and what we have discussed is classified as top secret I am ordering all members of the council to remain in the palace and none of us is to have any communications with the outside world. There will be a feast tonight for you but you cannot leave and the Royal Guards and Kyoshi Warriors will ensure this. I apologize but I must make this order as we cannot be certain the Voldemort doesn't know of our plans. If that is all this session is officially adjourned."

With that the members got up, some grumbling about the security, others talking amongst themselves. Harry watched as Pyrites engaged Augusta in conversation as they left, clearly confident in his role as a spy for Voldemort.

"Firelord." Harry whispered so that only Iroh and Ron could hear. "A word please."

"Speak Avatar you need not ask permission." Iroh said, "By the way an impressive and rousing speech you made, really impressive. I am sorry about Urquhart but his speech was treasonous and I had to act swiftly given the times. Normally I allow free speech which is why he is only under arrest for suspicion and not yet charged but we will soon know if he is guilty or not."

"Thank you and I understand why you did what you did." Harry said. "He should be tried though."

"He will be." Iroh assured him.

"Ok but I have something else to mention." Harry said and when Iroh didn't respond he continued. "When I was escaping I mentioned that we ran into two firebenders by the bison stables right?" Iroh nodded at this. "And I was forced to kill one, Wilkes, while the other fled. Well I forgot to mention as I hadn't remembered until now that the other had a cultured sophisticated accent that sounded like it came from the Fire Nation aristocracy and wore pristine white silk gloves."

Iroh furrowed his brow at Harry. "Are you saying what I think you are saying."

"I am." Harry said with a sign. "Your majesty I have reason to believe that there is a spy for Voldemort, one who controls a vast network of information for the Dark Lord that has kept the Dark Lord on step ahead of us for decades, one who's cover is so deep that not even other Death Eaters know who he really is and so convincing that the authorities of the world have never suspected him of even holding Purist views let alone of being a Death Eater. Firelord I believe that spy is none other than Lord Pyrites."

 **Sorry to end this long chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger but it will be answered in the next chapter. Again sorry this is almost a day late but it couldn't be prevented. One thing to mention is that Warren, Sanders and Corbyn represent Senators Elizabeth Warren, Bernie Sanders and UK Labor Party leader Jeremy Corbyn. I did this because I needed liberal nonbenders and it was best to integrate some of the most well known real world ones into this story. For those who wish to accuse me of only focusing on far left individuals I should point out that I needed nonbenders and given that Voldemort represents the far right those individuals had to be from the far left. There will be critical and extreme characters based of far right nonbenders like Trump and Cruz in Book 3 but until then the focus will be on the left given what Voldemort represents. All other characters mentioned in this chapter as members of the Fire Assembly, including Pyrites (who I may explain more about if asked) and Tremlett are either real characters from the Harry Potter universe or are meant to be parents (or other relations) to characters from Harry Potter. Anyway enough ramblings. As usual any questions in reviews or via PM will be answered at the start of next week's chapter (which I will try to ensure is on time) and anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	33. Chapter 33

**Here is chapter 33 on time as always. This chapter will is again 8,000 words long but it does set up the tone for the next arc of Book 1 and as such is an important chapter, well most chapters from now on will be important. Anyway no questions to address here so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** ** ** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.******

 **Chapter 33**

"Are you absolutely sure that Pyrites is the spymaster for Voldemort?" Iroh asked.

After the emergency meeting of the Fire Assembly and Harry's revelation of his suspicions about Lord Pyrites the Firelord and Team Avatar had gathered in the small dining room where they had first dined with Iroh to discuss this sudden development. General Moody had already left handing the arrested Urquhart to the Kyoshi Warriors before personally going to keep an eye on Pyrites. Druzok was still with the military leaders as they were now formulating the plans necessary to liberate the Northern Water Tribe and figure out how to coordinate their plans with Chief Arthur.

"I cannot be absolutely sure but I swear that I heard his voice and saw those distinctive white gloves at the bison pen when we fled the Academy." Harry said.

"Can the rest of you attest to this?" Iroh asked.

"I was in too much pain at the time to hear him but I remember the gloves." Ron said. "So I can't be sure but it is worth investigating nonetheless. Harry's intuition isn't often wrong, even if it has lead us into trouble in the past, back before we knew Harry was the Avatar."

"I was too busy being worried for my bison to focus but I trust Harry." Luna added in a helpful tone.

"I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to still have a Death Eater on the Fire Assembly." Neville said. "It's too important a body not to have a loyal servant and he had lost all his other Death Eaters who were on it. Besides given how the Fire Assembly is set up, mostly hereditary rich, powerful and bending nobles, it created a useful pool for Death Eaters and Purists for Voldemort. It's a lot hard for the extremes to win an election like they have in the ISEK than it is to already be guaranteed representation due to birth."

"I will concede that you may be right about a spy within the Assembly." Iroh said with a sigh. "It wouldn't surprise me in the least to learn that that is the case but what do you propose we do about it. I cannot go blindly accusing the most important men and women of the Fire Nation, some of whom are longtime friends and some are nonbenders who Voldemort would never let join, of being Death Eaters. That charge carries a mandatory 10 year sentence in the Boiling Rock, on top of whatever international crimes they are charged with. Also remember who you are accusing. Lord Pyrites has been a close friend and council of mine for decades and is probably the most liked member of the Fire Assembly so we can't just go accusing him of shit he has never shown even a sliver of proof of being guilty of. That being said if he is the spy I will not hesitate to throw his ass in a hole and throw away the key. Come to think of it I don't think I have ever seen Pyrites in a short sleeved or sleeveless shirt though I always assumed that it was more part of his style rather than a deliberate act to hide something."

"I may have a plan that would work in outing the traitor and be one that the Assembly will have to accept given the current situation." Ginny said. "I was thinking of it ever since Harry told us of his suspicions."

"Please Princess Ginevra do not wait for permission to speak." Iroh said kindly. "This is a very delicate and serious situation and I would appreciate all possible plans."

"Of course Firelord." Ginny said. Harry could tell she was a little embarrassed by the Firelord using her full name title but Ginny continued despite her embarrassment. "Well all the members are still here for future meetings and cannot leave or contact the outside world right?" the Firelord nodded at this. "Ok so here's what I propose. Tomorrow morning after the feast you call a surprise mandatory emergency meeting of the Fire Assembly. Have the guards ensure all are in attendance then seal us in. Keep the Kyoshi Warriors inside the Assembly Hall. I assume that at least one if not all are licensed and skilled chi blockers." Again the Firelord nodded at Ginny's statement. "Ok good. Then make a statement saying that in light of the charges brought against Lord Urquhart yesterday you are unsure of the Assembly's loyalty to their liege and that you must request that in these troubling and treasonous times that they all reaffirm their loyalty to you. You request that they do this by stepping forward between two of the Kyoshi Warriors and rolling up their sleeves to expose their forearms. Once that is done I or Ron will waterbend a small amount of water and wash their arms clean in case they are using makeup to cover any marks on their forearms. If any show the Dark Mark, which we know all Death Eaters are required to have, then offer them the chance to surrender peacefully. If they do not then have the girls chi block him or her and haul their traitorous asses down to the dungeons via a cooling cell. I am right in assuming that this palace has dungeons right?."

"You are, they were built long before the reign of Sozin to hold those who commit crimes while inside the palace." Iroh said. "I like Ginny's plan. It is well within my authority to request such an action especially given the global situation and the treasonous statements of Urquhart and something I really should have done already. Though what should happen if one of them refuses the lawful order as I expect some to do. I could of course arrest them for obstruction but I don't want to come of as too authoritarian, ever since Zuko we Firelords have been trying to not let our power go to our heads and become tyrants rather than rulers."

"Simple just have the Kyoshi Warriors chi block them then force them to be checked." Neville said. "You are our liege and your orders must be followed. The members of the Assembly know that and failure to do so gives you the right to force it. Afterwards you may do as you please with them for disobeying a direct order. I understand you don't want to make the mistakes of your fore bearers but this could be categorized as extenuating circumstances."

"Very well I shall do this once I have confirmation from Captain Suki that the plan is feasible." Iroh said grimly. "I do not like doing this to my subjects, it makes me feel like the Firelords of the 100 year war but there are times when I must inconvenience some for the betterment of many. Now if you will excuse me I must go talk with Captain Suki about this then meet my grandson and the combined military command to discuss what they have come up with for upcoming liberation of the Northern Water Tribe. You are more than welcome to attend but I believe that it would be best for y'all to try and contact the Southern Water Tribe to let Chief Arthur know of the plan though if you are right about Pyrites this attack may have to be put on hold to investigate his actions."

"One more thing Iroh before you go." Harry said. "What can you tell us about Lord Pyrites?"

"I told you most of what I know about him yesterday before the meeting though that was more from a political and not a personal perspective." Iroh said with a sigh. "He's from an old noble family that has had a long tradition of being skilled firebenders and that hails from the fertile lands just outside of Royal Caldera City. His father, Lord Argo, died when Pyrites was 12 and then he assumed his father's seat on the Assembly and many business interests at 16 as is the law in the Fire Nation. Since then he has worked tirelessly on both ever since. His whole family has been politically moderate and followed the restrained international presence approach with the exception of business for decades. As for his bending talents he graduated top of his class at the Royal Fire School right here in Capital City. His graduation score is still the highest in the history of the school though his skills have always been focused on control rather than heat and he is not known to have skills in unarmed and armed combat without bending. Over the years Pyrites has come to be seen as one of the foremost experts at fire control and has long studied the art and philosophy of General Jeong Jeong from the 100 year war. There really isn't much else to add other than that I never suspected him of even holding Purist sympathies let alone possibly being a Death Eater. Now I must bide you farewell until the feast tonight."

Without another word Iroh rose and bowed to them, which Team Avatar returned, turned and left the room.

"This isn't good if you are right Harry." Ron said after the Firelord had left the room. "A Death Eater spy so deep undercover that he wasn't on anyone's radar is a scary thought. How many others may Voldemort have if you are right."

"I don't think he would have more than one." Harry said. "Remember this is Voldemort we are talking about and he likes cunning and subterfuge but he also doesn't trust anyone. It would be hard for him to even have one such member who is not vocal in his day life in support of the Purist ideology as he may not be able to trust him. But I agree it is disturbing to think that someone like that could hide so convincingly in plain sight for so long. I know that Scrimgeour had theorized that there was a spymaster and Regulus confirmed that one existed but I for one did not expect that he would be so highly placed. We will know if our theories are right soon enough though."

"True so what is everyone's plans?" Luna asked changing the subject. "Because while I would love to drag Ron upstairs and ride him for hours but alas I am pretty sure he is needed elsewhere."

"Er yes Luna as much as I really want to do that I should go and find Druzok and find out about the planned attack." Ron said turning a little red. "My understanding of snowy terrain and fighting on it may be useful but I will be back in time for a quickie before we get ready for the feast."

"Goodie I'll go find Izra and have her help me find something sexy, lacy, and barely classifiable as clothes." Luna said jumping up and down causing a few puffs of air on every jump before she kissed Ron and hurried out.

"As much as I love her she really does need to find a filter when she is around us." Ron said clearly embarrassed. "Or in civilized company in general. I'm glad you aren't like that Ginny."

"Oh I'm just as active in bed with Harry as you are with Luna." Ginny said smirking at her brother's obvious discomfort at her words. "But yes I do refrain from being so graphic around friends, though that may come from growing up with our mother and her sense of modesty and decency while Luna grew up a lot more freely in the Western Air Temple. Now if you will excuse me I have to go upstairs and meditate into the spirit world and see if Dad is by the Northern Portal waiting for my report from the Assembly meeting and try and avoid getting dragged into whatever Izra and Luna."

Harry laughed at this as his own girlfriend got up and kissed him before she too left the room. Ron finally over the discomfort of the past conversation rose and left as well to find the military command.

"What about you Neville?" Harry asked. "Any plans."

"My gran wishes to see me and continue explaining what my duties will be on the Assembly when I finally take my family's seat." Neville said. "She's really proud of me though, especially for defeating Crouch when he tried to kill me and once again bringing that monster to justice. I think she wants to start introducing me to her allies on the Assembly so I know who is like minded and who to trust. She will soon be stepping down from the Assembly and I may be tapped to succeed her as the leader her faction, a faction my father started."

"Have fun." Harry said with a smile as Neville to rose and left the room.

Harry sighed as he pondered what had happened and what to do next. It had been a long day and there was still a feast in a few hours that he had to be ready for and social at but so far it had been a productive day. He had given his first real public speech as the Avatar and it had been the closest thing to a governing council that the Fire Nation had. Fortunately his speech had been well accepted. They once again had a plan of action and this time it was offensive rather than precautionary. Soon they could free the Northern Water Tribe from the oppression of Lucius and then that man would be in chains. Rising Harry decided he would go to the private gym Druzok had shown him at the start of the week and have an intensive waterbending workout. He was behind in his waterbending and still needed to master his final element before he faced Voldemort. He was not sure how much more he needed to do to master it.

The rest of the day went by without incident. Harry had a hard but productive workout. His waterbending was still his worst element but it was catching up to the other three. He had spent the end of the workout making sure he was still sharp with air, fire, earth, metal and lava, as well as with his blades, before finally calling it a day. Heading back to his room he found Ginny had finished meditating and was in the shower, where he quickly surprised and joined her. After a fun shower together they got ready for the feast before meeting the others and heading to a feast with 99 politicians who would be trying to see if they could get him on their side, or to condemn him.

Before heading down to the feast Ginny gave them an update on the situation with the Southern Army. They were ready and eager to strike but would wait for the signal which would come when the United Air Force airships dropped a bomb on Lucius's ridiculously large presidential palace. In addition Chief Arthur would dispatch a senior military commander to the Fire Nation to coordinate with them on the attack strategy. Ron had informed them that the combined forces were ready to attack the Northern Navy but where waiting for the Generals, Admiral Finnegan and Commander Shacklebolt to return to the front in a few days before launching the attack. Only Neville was not present as his grandmother wanted to personally get him ready for the feast and then introduce him around to her friends and allies.

The feast itself was the standard affair that Harry had expected. Harry and his friends were dressed in the finest Fire Nation formal robes that Iroh could provide and they mingled with the various members of the Fire Assembly. Some he had liked such as the group who followed Augusta's lead who had been respectful and receptive to his ideas while offering their own views as well. Others he wanted to punch repeatedly in the face because they insulted his intelligence just because of his parentage or bending and yet expected him to be on board with all of their policies without question like the Corbyn group, which was clearly too idealistic for their own good. Lastly there were some like Lord Craggy tried to subtly persuade them to side with the Purists by appealing to his duties to balance, his bending talents and his parentage. However despite meeting many of the nobles, the assemblymen and women Harry never once spoke to Lord Pyrites, nor did the man approach him. Harry did watch the suspected Death Eater walk, socialize and laugh with many of the members of the Fire Assembly from various factions and in general be a good sport for the entire night. Pyrites certainly played the part very well. After the feast ended they all retired, exhausted and in Luna's case a little tipsy, and fell asleep almost immediately. They would need that sleep as tomorrow was going to be a big day.

The next morning Harry and Ginny rose early, got ready and went down to the small dining room that was now theirs to use for their meals to get breakfast. Neville was not there as his grandmother had insisted he eat with her, Lord Patil and Assemblyman Brown in her rooms in the palace so that he could get to know some of her closest supporters even better. Ron, Luna, Iroh, Druzok and Captain Suki were at the table though. This was the first time Harry had seen the Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors present for one of these meetings though she was standing and not eating.

Harry helped himself to a plate of poached eggs, bacon, tomatoes and sausages and a glass of fresh orange juice before he sat down at the table with Ginny doing the same. Breakfast was always a buffet style affair with a side table set up with a selection of foods. The was because breakfast was more casual a meal for them. Ron was already digging into a mountain of bacon, steak, sausages, and other unidentifiable meats with a side plate heaped with scrambled eggs while Luna was enjoying a dish Harry had discovered here and liked, eggy bread. It was basically two thick slices of fresh bread soaked in an egg and milk batter and then fried. It was a delicious dish though Luna had drowned hers in sweet syrup that Harry couldn't stand. Druzok was delicately making a bacon and fried egg sandwich on white bread with a tomato based sauce that Harry had found went will with a lot of foods. Iroh was just having coffee it seemed and was looking at a paper.

"There's nothing new in the United Republic." The Firelord said putting the paper down and Harry realized that it was a copy of the Daily Prophet, the main paper in Republic City. "Just the same as usual. Nonbenders now have no more rights there and only benders can hold important jobs while nonbenders do all the shit work for a fraction of the pay. It's getting worse but there's not much we can right now with our focus on the Northern Water Tribe and Voldemort actively present in the United Republic. Plus we are certain that they have bolstered the Purist Army with the Kuei and Tor Blinn national guards. And those were two of the largest national guards in the Earth Kingdom."

"Alas Voldemort is a skilled tactician." Ron said as he swallowed a large mouthful of eggs. "Sorry Firelord."

"It is quite ok Ron." Iroh said with a laugh. "I remember Korra's table manners were atrocious. The Southern Water Tribal culture is different from ours and we must respect it in these informal situations so long as you understand our culture and etiquette for the more formal ones. Come to think of it I do remember my grandfather's tale of Sokka at his wedding getting drunk of cactus juice and taking on Bosco at a steak eating contest while Toph egged him on. Apparently it wasn't pretty."

"I have heard that story." Ginny said with a laugh. "It's in a book Aang wrote and published in the south called _Classic Sokka with a hint of Toph_. Anyway is the plan a go?"

"Captain Suki?" Iroh asked looking at the Captain of his personal bodyguard.

"Yes Firelord." The Kyoshi Captain said standing to attention before turning to Ginny. "Princess Ginevra, the plan has been confirmed as doable by my girls. We are in the process of waking and ordering the members of the Assembly to the Assembly Hall for an emergency meeting. I will have two girls at each door, all can chi block and are fully qualified Kyoshi Warriors so can hold their own against any well trained bender. In addition my best chi blocker will be with me to guard each of the members as they are checked by you and your brother. We intend to check all of them even if the one in question is revealed early on just to be sure. We take our sworn oath to the Firelord very seriously and we will not fail him."

"Thank you captain." Iroh said with a smile.

"Suki?" Harry asked, he had heard her name before but only now did he connect it to an old member of Team Avatar from Aang's day. "You perchance wouldn't happen to be related to the Suki, a member of Aang's Team Avatar and Sokka's wife."

"I am and she is the second most famous member of our order behind Avatar Kyoshi herself." She said with a note of pride. "Though I should inform you that Suki and Sokka split shortly after the birth of my grandfather, the second child of the couple."

"I didn't know they had children or that they split up." Ron said. "The tales of Chief Sokka only mention that they were married but that she spent her time as leader of the Warriors stationed at the Fire Palace after the 100 year war and it is rather scant on their relationship. I assumed that because they were still married when he fathered Su with Toph and that was why Su's father was kept secret for so long."

"It is scant due to the nature of their break up and a desire for privacy by all involved though it is fully known to the Kyoshi Warriors but normally not told to outsiders hence why the Avatar was not informed last summer when he was on our island." Suki said. "And the reasons for the break up are why Sokka and Toph chose to hide their relationship from the outside world so as to avoid any of his past being brought up. Anyway Sokka and Suki had a daughter, a waterbender called Senna, and a son named Hakoda. He was a nonbender who moved to Kyoshi from the Southern Water Tribe when he was 16 and would become to date the only male leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. I am his granddaughter. My mother is the current leader of our order and is based on Kyoshi Island where the Avatar trained last summer and she is the main teacher and she doesn't like to talk about her grandmother's actions. I was assigned this command in preparation to replace her in a few years as this is our most important command in the world and being given it is a sign of responsibility and future leadership of our order. As for why the split was kept quiet and never made official was that it turned out that my great-grandmother was secretly gay and could no longer live a lie so she abandoned Sokka with two young kids and fled back to Kyoshi Island due to her belief that there would be discrimination against her elsewhere for being gay and until Korra came out it wasn't well accepted outside of Kyoshi Island. Avatar Kyoshi was bi so we have always been a little more tolerant than others on the issue of gay rights. Now the world is more or less in line with equal rights, despite claims by the Enlightened to the contrary, with a few exceptions among the Imperial States and the Northern Water Tribe as the Purists see homosexuality as an abomination and a crime against purity because gays cannot reproduce and hence not continue their noble pureblood lines."

"Interesting." Ron said. "And something that I for one would like to discus sometime, perhaps over a sparing match, when there is more time but alas right now we do not have the time Captain."

"Of course Prince Ronald." Captain Suki said formally. "I look forward to both."

"Senna I know that name." Ginny said picking up on something Harry had heard in the captain's tale that jogged something in his memory.

"You should as she is Avatar Korra's mother." Suki said. "Though again the relation to Sokka and Suki was kept quiet from the majority of the world, for security purposes this time. Now if that is all I must go and make sure my girls are in place. Firelord I will see you and your guests shortly."

The Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors bowed low to the Firelord and then to the Avatar and his friends in order of their respective ranks and swiftly left the room.

"I know you would probably like to discuss this but alas we do not have time so if y'all would quickly finish we have a traitor to possibly unearth." Iroh said. "And perhaps see who else on the Assembly is plotting against me."

Harry quickly finished his meal, as did his friends. It was time to act. When they were done they all rose and followed Iroh and his grandson out of the dining room and back to the throne room and Assembly Hall. Harry was more nervous now then he had been all year, including addressing the whole Fire Assembly the day before. He could handle the pressures of training, the tests, the bending tournament and even fighting a life or death battle against Purist soldiers but now he was in the real world and outside of the bubble he had been in at the Academy. They were about to inspect 99 of the most powerful men and women in the Fire Nation all because of a voice, a pair of gloves and Harry's own suspicions, it was a lot of trust that the Firelord was putting in the unproven Avatar. Part of him hoped he was right about Pyrites but another smaller part hoped he was wrong because of what this could mean for the world if he was right. The implications could be greater than Harry could imagine. One way or another it would be over soon and hopefully Pyrites or any other traitors who may be on the Assembly wouldn't put up a fight.

Soon they had reached the throne room and taken their positions with Druzok sitting at his father's right and Harry to his left. Ron and Ginny had joined Captain Suki and her lieutenant, a pretty, lithe brunette girly with a long tight braid who looked to be in her late teens, at the base of the steps in front of Iroh. The Southern Water Tribe siblings had their water skins uncorked and were ready to inspect the members of the Fire Assembly. Neville stood off to the side where General Moody had stood the day before. All of the members of the Assembly had arrived and many were grumbling at the unexpected and early session. A moment later the doors were closed and Harry knew that they would be sealed from the outside so as to prevent any escape.

"I demand to know why we were roughly woken and ordered to come to an emergency session and this unnatural hour." A dark haired and skinned finely dressed noble ordered once Iroh had taken his seat. Harry recognized him from the night before as Lord Harper, the new leader of the Purist faction.

"I am your Firelord and I can call an emergency session whenever the fuck I choose too Lord Harper." Iroh said and Harry could tell that the Firelord was taking the fact that there might be a traitor in his midst very seriously. "And as we are currently in an indefinite emergency session due to the threat of Voldemort I can summon y'all here at my convenience not yours."

"Voldemort is not the real threat." Harper sneered back at the Firelord. "The real threat sits to your left. It is the Avatar who is the traitor to balance, purity, benders and the world not Voldemort but you are too foolish to see this. You always have been."

Clearly the man was stupider than Urquhart as what he had just said could be seen as seditious incitement or threatening a public figure, both felonies in the Fire Nation. If Iroh wanted to Harry knew that he could order Harper's immediate arrest pending an investigation. Harry was impressed that Iroh kept his cool with the man.

"I would watch your tongue Lord Harper for what you speak could be seen as sedition or even a threat against your Firelord." Iroh said calmly. "Now I will inform you as to why I have called you here at such an early hour and why I have locked us in here."

This caused some nervous murmuring from the assembled members. One who was not nervous Harry noted was Pyrites who sat calmly in the front row with his fingers interlocked as if nothing different was going on. Either this guy was supremely arrogant or he must have realized how fucked he was and knew he was at least suspected and had accepted that.

"Quiet." Iroh ordered. "I have called you here to ask you to publicly, with the Avatar as my witness, reaffirm your loyalty to me and the Fire Nation and for you to forswear allegiance to Voldemort or any other faction such as the Enlightened that intends to do me and this nation harm. As part of the oath you will all roll up your sleeves to the elbow and allow Princess Ginny or Prince Ron to wash you forearms to ensure than none of you are marked with the Dark Mark. In addition I ask the Avatar to stand by the oath takers and see if they are telling the truth for I know that he is a gifted and trusted truth seer."

Harry had been surprised at this. More so that none of them had thought of that before than actually being asked to do it. It was a good idea and might actually help them out any on the council who may be loyal to Voldemort or Hermione above their own Firelord but weren't clearly marked the way Death Eaters were.

"It will be my pleasure your Majesty." Harry said nodding to the Firelord and taking off his boots and socks and rising from his seat to go stand next to Ginny on the stone floor. They would not be able to lie now.

"I will not stand for this bullshit." Harper said standing and turning to leave. "You cannot do this to us." He began to leave his seat and walk to the door.

"Actually I can." Iroh said nodding at the lithe Kyoshi Warrior.

The girl effortless cart wheeled over to the retreating noble. Once she got to him and before he could react she jabbed him with a series of short sharp strikes to his chi points. The man crumpled to the floor from the effects of the chi blocking. Captain Suki joined her lieutenant and then helped her half carry, half drag the man to the base of the stairs.

"You just saw what happens to those who try to disobey this direct order." The Firelord said firmly. "You will all be tested, willingly or not, the choice is yours."

With that the girls rolled up his sleeves and Ginny applied the water. Nothing showed on the man's forearms so he wasn't a Death Eater but he still had a pledge to make.

"Well you aren't a Death Eater Lord Harper." Iroh said. "But now you must reaffirm your loyalty to the Fire Nation and the Firelord."

"Fuck you, you motherfucking blood traitor asshole." Harper said as he spat at the Firelord's feet. "I pledge my allegiance to the true leader in the world, Lord Voldemort. He alone knows the importance of purity in the world, he alone knows what true balance is in the world, he alone will restore the rights that benders have lost over the centuries and he alone knows that benders should rule while nonbenders serve us, that is their proper place. Join me now in overthrowing this illegitimate ruler and traitor to the world. Aid me in bringing the criminal Avatar the the justice he deserves at the hands of the Dark Lord."

"He's telling the truth." Harry said calmly, he was getting used to the usual shit that the Purists and Death Eaters sprouted.

"Arrest him for treason." Iroh said coldly and Captain Suki slapped a pair of platinum cuffs on him. If he tried to firebend out of them all he would do is burn himself and the platinum would prevent any metalbending if there were any hidden on the Assembly. Two more girls appeared and escorted the now disgraced lord away.

"As much as I disagree with Harper's views I do agree that I as a nonbender and anti monarchist should not be made to do this either." Assemblyman Corbyn said standing. "It is an insult to me as a nonbender to be even considered a Purist, let alone a Death Eater."

"That may be true but there are other seditious groups out there that embrace nonbenders such as the Enlightened and the Chosen." Iroh said coldly staring at Corbyn. "So you too will have to take the oath."

"Very well but I am doing so under protest." Corbyn said as he walked from his desk to the position between the Kyoshi Warriors and rolled up his sleeves.

"Your protest is acknowledged." Iroh said as Ginny washed the man's arms and nothing came up. "Now the oath."

"I hereby reaffirm my loyalty to the Firelord and to the Fire Nation and the countless poor and oppressed nonbenders who deserve a representative like me to fight for their rights and to end the tyranny of the nobility and bending elite." Corbyn said but only seemed to emphasis the last part. Harry knew that his loyalty was not to the Firelord or even the Fire Nation but only to those Corbyn believed were oppressed.

"Firelord Iroh" Harry said turning to the Firelord. "He only partly speaks the truth. He is loyal but only to the nonbenders he represents and who he believes are oppressed. He was lying when he spoke of loyalty to you and to the Fire Nation in general."

"Fuck you Avatar." Corbyn snarled turning to look at Harry. "I should not be loyal to a dictator or to a nation who oppresses its own citizens."

"Are you loyal to the Enlightened or the Chosen?" Iroh asked remarkably calmly. "And furthermore to you belong to either of the terrorist groups in question."

"Seeing as I cannot lie I am loyal to them though as a nonbender I am ineligible for the Chosen and I am not wise enough to be one of the few Enlightened." Corbyn said. "However only the Enlightened know what is needed to make this world right. They will rise and throw of the shackles of your oppression and restore equality to this nation."

"He speaks the truth." Harry said again not surprised. It would appear the followers of the Enlightened were as devout and delusional as those who followed Voldemort.

"Ladies arrest Assemblyman Corbyn on suspicion of treason, sedition and affiliation with a terrorist organization." Iroh said.

The Assemblyman did not resist arrest and calmly allowed himself to be cuffed and lead away with a smile on his face as if his arrest would make him a martyr for their cause. Lady Augusta then rose and calmly walked to the position that had been set up for the inspection and oath.

"This is a wise move my liege given the troubling times we are living in and I willingly reaffirm my loyalty to you, the Fire Nation and to the Avatar and his preservation of peace and balance." As she spoke she rolled up her sleeves and allowed Ginny to wash her arms. Again nothing came up and Harry knew she had spoken the truth during her oath.

"She is speaking the truth, Firelord." Harry said.

"Thank you Avatar." Iroh said. "And thank you Lady Augusta for conducting yourself in a civil and dignified manner as always. Now if there is no more opposition please form a line and be tested. Once you have been cleared you may leave with my thanks and apology for the inconvenience."

"The Enlightened will rise up and end your tyranny." A man in the back row yelled as he rose to his feet with a fireball in his right hand. Harry noticed that he was wearing shabbier robes than most and had shoulder length brown hair and black eye makeup. "I am one of the Chosen, granted my bending by Raava herself and naturally better than any pureblood bastard, and we will not bow to the illegitimate authority of a pureblood bastard. Only the word of the Enlightened and of the exiled hero Hermione should be law. I refuse your witch hunt and …"

The man who Harry guessed was Assemblyman Tremlett, the man who fit the criteria for a Chosen, was cut off when one of the Kyoshi Warriors vaulted up over the wall behind him, chi blocked him thus extinguishing the fireball in his hand and cuffed him. Tremlett was then dragged down, checked for the Dark Mark and cleared of being a Death Eater but his words and actions had been enough to condemn him as one of the Chosen and Harry quickly confirmed their truth to Iroh.

"Assemblyman Tremlett you are hereby under arrest on suspicion of membership of a terrorist organization and inciting sedition and treason." Iroh said before the man was lead away to join the other three former members of the Fire Assembly in the palace dungeons via a cooler cell. "Now if that is all please can we get through this without any more interruptions or problems cos this is happening whether you like it or not."

After that the members of the Fire Assembly realized the futility of resistance to their liege's orders and lined up to be tested with varying degrees of enthusiasm or reluctance. It went as expected. All 8 remaining Purists were proven to be lying and when outed gave the usual vulgar and intolerant rant about their warped views on purity, balance, benders rights and bender supremacy. All were arrested on suspicion of treason and sedition and taken to the coolers in the dungeon.

In addition to them Assemblywoman Warren was deemed to be lying about her loyalty pledge and when confronted she went on a rant about the Enlightened and their tolerant views and how those who opposed them would be punished and silenced for their intolerance, racism and bigotry. She confirmed she was one of the few members of the Enlightened and swore that the hero of the Enlightened, Hermione, would one day return to lead the Fire Nation into a glorious future. She too was arrested though in addition to inciting sedition she was charged with treason and membership of a terrorist organization because of her confirmation as a member of the Enlightened. Assemblyman Sanders however surprised Harry when he spoke the truth in his pledge of loyalty to the Firelord and the Fire Nation. Apparently he was just an idealistic old fool who thought he could change policy as an elected representative and not a traitor to his nation though he did condemn the condemnation of the Enlightened.

Soon only Lord Pyrites was left in the room. He had not risen from his seat and waited until the all other members had left or been arrested. Now it was only him, the Kyoshi Warriors, the Firelord, the Crown Prince and Team Avatar left in the room. The man was smiling at them from his seat. His confidence was through the roof it seemed to Harry and so far no Death Eater had been unearthed so it left him as the only remaining suspect. Harry had to admit the man had one of the largest sets of balls he had ever seen in a person.

"Lord Pyrites you have to be tested." The Firelord said simply.

"I know I was just waiting till last to get this over with." Pyrites said calmly before he stood his suit still immaculate. "No sense in fighting your lawful orders and seeing as I have nowhere to go I was in no hurry to be tested so I decided to wait until last. We are still in and emergency session and confined to the palace after all."

As he spoke he walked forward until he was just in front of the stairs leading up to the dais. Once there he raised his arms in the universal sigh of surrender only it was the backs of his gloved hands and not his palms that faced the Firelord. Slowly he pulled down the right sleeve of his jacket then his shirt sleeve and repeated it on the left side. Harry could tell that Pyrites had known the jig was up from the get go and was waiting to cause as little a scene as possible and now Pyrites was just toying with them for fun. The man was a little bit of a showman it would appear and was milking it at this point.

Slowly the noble turned his elbows, his arms still up in surrender. Harry saw it immediately. On the man's left forearm, upside down because to his arm position, was a black tattoo of a skull with a serpent for a tongue. Well a bloodbent scar and not a tattoo but it served the same purpose. Harry had been correct, Pyrites was a Death Eater but was he the spymaster that Harry suspected Pyrites to be? Only an interrogation would tell.

"I knew from the moment you called this meeting that I was fucked." Pyrites said calmly as he lowered his arms and placed them behind his back and allowed himself to be cuffed by Captain Suki without any fuss or sign of pain as the cuffs were tightened on his wrists. He wasn't ranting, raving and hurling abuse as the others had when they were outed. He was just calm and resigned to his situation. "As soon as I spoke yesterday I realized my mistake on the Avatar's face but my reputation compelled me to voice my opinion on the matter at hand. I would apologize for betraying you in such a magnificently large way Iroh but then the Avatar would know I was lying. Not even I am at Azula's level of being able to lie to a truth seer. I am a Death Eater and furthermore I am a spy for Lord Voldemort and if I do say so myself a damn good one as no one ever suspected me. I believe fully in his philosophies though unlike many of my less intelligence fellow Death Eaters I know when I am beaten and must surrender to the authorities in the nations we do not control. Alas my own arrogance, reputation and vanity have been my downfall, as it should be." Turning to Harry Pyrites continued. "I told you last week Avatar that we would meet again and I was right, though I must admit I expected it under different circumstances and likely without the handcuffs."

"Get this traitorous piece of shit out of my sight." Iroh said the anger finally coming into his voice and the confirmation of Pyrites' betrayal. "Pyrites you are hereby charged with treason, espionage and membership of a terrorist organization. Take him to the coolers in the dungeons I don't want this asshole being able to firebend."

Pyrites smiled as his looked at the man he had been betraying for years.

"One more thing before I am led away." Pyrites said in the same calm sophisticated voice he had used all along though this time he was smirking at Harry and the Firelord. "I am the fabled spymaster to Lord Voldemort who only appears as whispers in the minds of the paranoid few and as such I have a lot of information on Voldemort and his information network. For the right price I may be willing to make a deal for that information."

Harry stared at the traitor as Pyrites was calmly lead away to join the others in the dungeons chuckling at his last statement. Well he was the spymaster after all and perhaps his information could be useful to them, in fact it was almost certainly useful given the success Voldemort had had over the years, but it would all depend on the deal Pyrites wanted. That would be an interesting interrogation but it would have to wait for a bit, there was still so much more to do before Pyrites was ready to be interrogated.

Harry sighed as he walked back to his seat. It had been an eventful and fruitful morning but still it was a bad omen when 14 members, 1 yesterday and 13 today, of the Fire Assembly had been arrested due to connections or membership in terrorist organizations that sought world domination and subjugation of the people under the rule of evil, twisted and insane megalomaniacs and their warped philosophies. Harry looked to the Firelord and he could tell that Iroh was feeling his 103 years and the problems just kept on mounting for the forces of good. Still today had been a significant victory in the Second Purity War and one who's repercussions could substantially shift the balance in the war in their favor for the first time in decades.

 **Well there it is, confirmation on who the mysterious spymaster was and of course it was going to be Pyrites. If asked I will explain more about Pyrites and why I have chosen to expand upon a character who's only reference in Harry Potter was in an exchange with Sirius during an early draft of the first scene of Sorcerers Stone that would be replace by Rowling. However y'all will have to wait till next week when the chapter is uploaded on time as always for the next part of Pyrites's story arc. However Pyrites' arrest, as will be seen in his interrogation next week, will be a shift in the direction of this story and the beginning of the long, winding path to the ultimate culmination of Book 1. Anyway enough rambling. As usual any questions brought up in reviews or in PMs will be answered and the start of the next chapter and anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is chapter 34 on time as always. No questions from last week's chapter so sit back and enjoy this shorter installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 34**

It was the next morning and Harry and his friends, including Neville this time, were eating breakfast, again with the Firelord. Druzok had left already to join the military commanders at the nautical front as his grandfather's representative and acting Commander-in-Chief of the Royal Fire Navy. The was because Iroh was too old to serve on the front and the Firelord had to be present in the Fire Nation to sort out the fallout of yesterday's council meeting. This breakfast Harry was enjoying some of the eggy bread with bacon while Ron was once again waging war with a meat mountain, accompanied by a small hill of eggs. The others had gone for a more balanced affair with Luna staying with fruit and syrup, Ginny eggs and bacon and Neville a bacon and cheese omelet.

The day before had been hectic, but after Pyrites had been led away to the coolers in the dungeons Team Avatar had excused themselves to do their own training and then relax for the rest of the day while the authorities handled the prisoners. Now though they were once again dining with the Firelord and this time Harry wanted an update. It had been 24 hours since the arrests and the firebenders should be out of the coolers by now and awaiting the results of yesterday's investigations. It was a mandatory precaution to prevent them from bending for at least a weak.

"What is the word on the traitors?" Harry asked when he had finished his meal and looked up at the Firelord.

"They have all been formally charged with treason, sedition, and espionage following searches of their residences here and in their constituencies." Iroh said formally. "Tremlett, Warren, and Pyrites have also been charged with support of terrorism for their membership in known terrorist groups while the others have been charged with providing material support for terrorist groups but not membership of them. Honestly this is a fucking nightmare and the biggest scandal in the brief history of the Fire Assembly. 14 of the Fire Assembly now charged and suspended from the body with automatic removal and loss of rank, position, and/or title upon conviction. Now I have to replace them. But right now I cannot focus on that what with the war going on and dealing with the assholes in my dungeon."

"It is understandable." Harry said nodding at the Firelord's words. "But perhaps it can be Druzok's first order of business when he takes over as Firelord."

"Now that is a good idea." Iroh said with a smile. "It will teach him how to deal with the people from the start. Thank you Harry for that idea."

"You're welcome Iroh." Harry said still a little uncomfortable using Iroh's name without his title. "Anyway what is the update on the traitors?"

"Let's start with the 10 Purists." Iroh said with a sigh. "Spirits know I won't miss this shit when I retire but it's my responsibility at the moment. Anyway all have effectively pleaded no contest to the charges as they won't accept my authority over them. We have tried to offer them deals but they aren't listening, all they do is rant about their beliefs and how right and good they are and how I should follow Voldemort's philosophies. Under Fire Nation law their refusal means no plea so I have to decide whether or not they are guilty of the crimes they are charged with. Therefore, based on the evidence gathered yesterday, I have found them all guilty and convicted them of all the crimes they have committed based. In addition, under the law only I can convict a member of the Fire Assembly or nobility, and they are both, for crimes against the Fire Nation. The only sentence for treason is life without parole and as such that is their sentence. They will be transferred tonight by airship to the Boiling Rock Maximum Security Prison where they will begin their life sentences. Due to the nature and level of their crimes they will be transferred to the White Lotus Firebending Supermax Prison once this war is over, if we win that is and the prison is rebuilt, to serve out the remainder of their days. In addition they will be formally stripped of their ranks and titles when all this shit is finally over but that may not be for some time."

"And those loyal to the cunt Hermione and the Enlightened?" Luna asked clearly enjoying the open language in the room.

"They too have been processed after incriminating evidence was found in their residences here in the Capital." Iroh said ignoring Luna's language. "Corbyn has already pleaded guilty and then wouldn't cooperate with us so he too is on his way to the Boiling Rock for his own life sentence without the possibility of parole, though unlike the others he will remain there. Tremlett is being uncooperative, as is Warren, and both are ranting and raving about how right and tolerant they are without realizing how intolerant they are being and how authoritarian their views are. I have made arrangements for both to be transferred to Ba Sing Se so that the IBI can interrogate them and to remove them from the Fire Nation given the looming threat of Hermione. It is the best way to keep them locked up just in case Hermione decides to attack us to free them. I can request Wu to house high profile criminals in the Catacombs Prison Complex, just as he can do the same with the Boiling Rock, but it is not often used. In this case I have done so because their claims that Hermione will return and rule the nation are true I want them locked up in another nation to ensure that they face the justice these traitors deserve. Both have effectively pleaded no contest, based on their refusal to accept my authority and rule similar to the 10 Purists. As such they will be found guilty and be sentenced to life without parole. They will be incarcerated in the highest security cells in the Catacombs Prison Complex under Ba Sing Se with Tremlett only staying there until a new Firebending Supermax Prison can be rebuilt. They will be transferred as soon as possible by royal airship and it will travel over the vast and uninhabited western ocean to Ba Sing Se, it is both the fasted and safest route."

"That just leaves the most valuable and worst prisoner, Pyrites." Harry said. "What's he been up too since his arrest?"

"He pleaded not guilty before he was thrown into the cooler." Iroh said shaking his head. "And he has requested that we all meet with him once he was done in the cooler so he will be placed in an interrogation room when his time in the cooler is up. He does have vital information if his claims as spymaster are true so we may as well see what deal he wants in exchange for his information. We have searched his mansion here and found nothing but I wouldn't put it past a man like Pyrites to have plenty of hiding places that we wouldn't find without his help."

"Agreed." Ron said. "Someone like that would no doubt make a backup plan if caught so as to save his own ass."

"Oh he won't be freed if that is what he wants." Iroh said. "It will take a lot for him to even get the chance at parole, let alone immunity."

"Well let's go see what the asshole wants." Harry said. He was impatient to deal with Pyrites but waited for the Firelord to confirm his suggestion.

Iroh just nodded to Harry and rose from his chair. The rest quickly followed him as Iroh lead them back into the main section of the palace and over to a heavy metal, barred door guarded by two Kyoshi Warriors. Placing his hand at an opening to the side the Firelord firebent into the opening. There was a grinding noise and a moment later the door opened. Walking into the darkness beyond the Firelord conjured a flame in his palm to illuminate their way. Harry and Neville followed his lead so that they had more light. A few feet from the door was a spiral stone staircase that lead down into the earth. It was cool and dark as they went down for what felt like ages before coming to a torchlight stone landing with a wooden door and two more Kyoshi Warriors guarding it. The warriors opened the door for them and the group continued into a corridor. On both sides where heavy metal doors set into the stone. Several doors had a Kyoshi Warrior standing guard outside it marking it as occupied by one of the recently arrested traitors.

"Why are the Kyoshi Warriors stationed down here and not the Palace Royal Guards?" Harry asked the Firelord as they walked down the corridor.

"Firstly all the girls down here are nonbenders so there is no threat from Voldemort infiltrating them." Iroh said. "And secondly they have an honor code above any other group in the world. Therefore the oath of loyalty they made to the Royal Line back when Zuko became Firelord is binding on their honor and under that honor code they will never violate it. It makes them the perfect guards right now as I know I can trust them."

"Very well I know of their loyalty and honor from learning of the culture though I have never seen it in practice and your decision does make the most tactical sense." Harry said realizing how stupid his question had been. He had spent almost two months on Kyoshi Island last summer of course he knew of their honor and loyalty and how seriously the girls took it.

When they reached the end of the corridor it branched off in two directions. More doors were set into the far wall though these doors were further apart and Harry could tell that they weren't cells. Turning down the left branch they saw Captain Suki was standing outside on of the doors in the middle of the corridor. Beside her was the lithe chi blocker from the day before.

"Firelord the prisoner is inside the interrogation room and waiting for you as instructed." She said bowing as the Firelord approached.

"Thank you captain." Iroh said nodding his head as she opened the metal door with a heavy key. It took a lot of effort but this was the Fire Nation so metal was seen as acceptable for prisons while it wasn't in the Earth Kingdom unless it was platinum. "Please come in with us and stay by the door."

The girl nodded and followed them in and closed the door behind them. Harry looked around the interrogation room and saw Pyrites sitting in a metal chair at the metal table in the center of the room. Both the chair and the table was bolted to the floor and table had a bar bolted to it in the center of the tabletop. Pyrites' hands were manacled together and a thick chain connected them to the bar severely limiting his movement. In addition to this the man's legs were also bound with manacles and a heavy metal band encircled his waist and chained to the chair. Harry felt a slight chill in the room and could tell that Pyrites had only recently been removed from the cooler. The man was practically immobile and powerless for the time being.

Yet despite all this Pyrites sat upright in his chair, his fingers interlocked in front of his, his arms resting on the table and small smile on his face. He was being calm and polite and it unnerved Harry. Pyrites could have been sitting at a fancy dinner in his best clothes and not in a red prison issue shirt and pants chained to a table and chair with his bending temporarily removed. There was a second chair facing the man but it was not bolted to the table and a mirror was behind the chair that Harry didn't doubt was a two way mirror so that the interrogation could be observed.

"Avatar Harry how kind of you to come visit me." Pyrites said as if greeting an old friend. "Please take a seat we have a lot to discuss. Firelord if you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to the Avatar alone as the crimes I have been accused of are of an international nature so it is he who I should speak to not you. I do not doubt that you have ways of listening in on this conversation."

"Harry is this acceptable to you?" the Firelord asked Harry. Honestly he was stunned that Pyrites wanted to speak to him alone as the man had requested all of them but if that's what it took to get the man to talk then so be it. Harry could play this man's games if it meant getting what he wanted.

"It is fine your majesty." Harry said after a moment. "If he wishes to speak to me alone then so be it. I shall indulge him."

"Good to see I am so important to qualify for a one on one interrogation from the Avatar at my own request." Pyrites said still smiling.

"Very well I will leave it to you." Iroh said as he turned and left with Harry's friends in tow though he could clearly tell that they were uncomfortable with the situation.

Once the door was closed and locked behind him Harry turned to face the Death Eater in the room. This was the first time he was truly face to face with a known Death Eater outside of a fight for his life and this one who wished to speak to him about his actions as the spymaster for Voldemort.

"Don't stand on my account Avatar." Pyrites said as he tried and failed to gesture to the spare chair with his shackled hands. "Please take a seat."

Harry didn't like being dictated to by a terrorist and traitor but he knew he would have to play along if he had any chance of getting information he desired. Ron had explained to him in the past that some people had to feel in control at all times and it was best to let them as they may open up and show their hands if they thought they were in charge and Pyrites struck Harry as that kind of person. The man was meticulous and clearly had to have control over everything in his life so Harry would give him some control if it got Pyrites to open up.

Easily bending the metal chair out from under the table Harry took a seat and faced the man who he had helped capture. Up close Pyrites was a dandy, handsome and well groomed man, clearly it was part of why he had been so good at his job. He didn't look like a monster or a radical but like any successful business man and that chilled Harry as it showed the ability of Voldemort to find people who could pass as normal.

"You said you wanted a deal so talk." Harry said after he had settled himself across the table from Pyrites.

"Tut tut Avatar that's not how this works." Pyrites said with a smile. "The is clearly your first interrogation so let me tell you how it will go. First I tell you what I want in exchange for my information and man is that information valuable to you. Then once I have your word, which we all know carries a lot of weight due to your position, then I will tell you precisely what I have to offer or more accurately show you where to find it."

Now Harry was a little confused but he could play this game. He also knew that his word was binding and as the Avatar he couldn't go back on it lest he lose some of the standing he had in the world and the ability to enforce law and order at his will, within the bounds of the law of course.

"Very well Pyrites what is it that you want." Harry said raising a hand to stop Pyrites from speaking before he finished. "Bearing in mind that you will be going to prison for your crimes so you won't get immunity no matter how good your information is. You have to be punished for your crimes."

"I wasn't expecting immunity." Pyrites said acknowledging Harry's words. "I knew that despite the quality of what I have to offer, my many crimes, and I am talking in the millions of felonies once you count each incident, would ensure that I serve so prison time. I knew that if I was foolish enough to get caught I would go away for a long time so I made contingencies just in case. In exchange for all my information regarding the Dark Lord, his Death Eaters and the spy network I run for him I want the following: Firstly a private prison, like what the Supermax prisons originally were before they were expanded after Kuvira's dictatorship, in a secret location known only to you, your friends as I am not a fool to believe they wouldn't be informed, and the guards assigned to guard the prison. I know how easy it is to turn a guard or an administrator to get the info I need seeing as I have dozens if not hundreds in my network. That is after all how I got the locations, layouts, inmate lists, guard stations and rotations for all 4 of the White Lotus Supermax Prisons. It was why we were able to pull of four simultaneous prison breaks without a hitch, minus a few injuries."

"Why am I not surprised that it was you who was the architect of that massacre." Harry said honestly not surprised that the mass murder and escapes had been because of the information gathered by the spymaster. "That's at least 150 charges added to your indictment between the aiding and abetting an escape from prison, the multiple murders of the guards and the destruction of all four prisons."

"158 additional charges are but a fly in the ointment of the felonies I have committed and I merely gained the information for the Dark Lord." Pyrites said shrugging. "Besides it was he who came up with the attack plans, not me. And yes before you ask I do believe in his notions of purity and balance just as all the other Death Eaters do though I am the only Death Eater who will admit that the benders rights argument is utter bullshit and solely to get benders on our side and enforce our rightful supremacy. Also that the natural order argument of the strong over the weak is voided by the sentient nature of human beings but again they are useful tools for swaying easy to manipulate benders, especially those down on their luck because of nonbenders, to our side. After all we need warm bodies to make up the ranks of the Purist Army. I however just choose not to be vocal about my views. It is the most sensible path to follow. Why paint a target on my ass as someone who should be scrutinized for my correct views when I can work better from the shadows though it pains me to go against my very beliefs I do what I must for the greater good of the Dark Lord's cause. I am the one who has kept him informed of all the goings on so without me he is at a severe disadvantage."

"So why turn on them when caught?" Harry asked. "If you truly believe in his views and do whatever you can to further them then why would you betray them upon capture?"

"Because I am too valuable to the Dark Lord to live should I be unearthed and captured." Pyrites said calmly as if his possible death meant nothing to him but Harry saw the brief flicker of fear cross Pyrites's face at the thought of death. "And I am a pragmatic person who loves being alive so I had to make contingencies and I am not some blind fanatic like Wilkes or Rosier who would rather fight to the death than be captured and see how many they can take with them, though I can fight very well when I have to. Anyway, you see if I was arrested and sent to a normal prison or even one of the Supermax ones the Dark Lord would find me and kill me so I don't do what I am doing now and that is no way to repay my loyal service. The information I know, and other than the Dark Lord I am the only one who knows this, is far to valuable to fall into the hands of the Dark Lord's enemies. It is pragmatic to kill the one who could doom you should he be captured, despite his loyalty, rather than risk him betraying you and Voldemort is nothing if not pragmatic. Now was I expecting to get caught? Not really though I also didn't expect you to seek out Iroh when you fled. I expected you to go to Ba Sing Se and your own monarch so that was where I put out feelers within my network to look for you while I returned to the Fire Nation to learn what the Firelord had planned after the liberation of the United Republic. I have to hand it to you, your decision fooled me, took me by surprise and thus my own arrogance lead to my downfall, as I should have expected. So in order to protect my own ass in the event of such a scenario I made sure I had the information Voldemort feared I would give up ready to give up so that I could work out a deal to protect my own ass. My arrest makes my life forfeit in Voldemort's eyes so I have nothing else to lose at this point. Besides lets be honest Avatar, the Avatar almost always prevails in these situations. Yes Voldemort got lucky in killing Korra but it cost him 14 years and the chance to dominate the world but against a young, powerful Avatar without any residue mercury in his body, well I'm hedging my bets with you prevailing once again."

"How very noble of you." Harry said with a hint of sarcasm. He could see why this man had been such a value to Voldemort, his very nature served the maniac well but his sense of self preservation would fuck the Dark Lord in the ass hard and Harry was fine exploiting that. "So why a prison cell and not protective custody?"

"Because he can get me in protective custody." Pyrites said with a shrug. "It's too easy to find a weakness in protective custody, I should know I've exploited several myself. Everyone has a price or a weakness worth exploiting, Avatar, so long as you know how to apply the pressure. But a prison only the Avatar and his friends know of, well there's no way he will find me before you defeat him and of that I am certain of. The power of the Avatar is too great. Besides with the amount of crimes I have committed, which I am willing to confess too, I should be locked up for the rest of my natural life. That being said I actually don't know how many or even exactly what crimes I have committed in my life as they have become second nature to me."

"Very well if all you want is a special, solitary, maximum security prison cell I can make that promise." Harry said. It was an easy promise to make, the problem would be finding a suitable place to bury this fucker and negate his firebending for the rest of his life. Perhaps the Kyoshi Warriors could help. Their honor would make them protect the secret to their death.

"Well obviously that's not all I want Avatar." Pyrites said smirking. "If that was all I wanted I would just let you throw me in the Firebending Supermax Prison and wait for the Dark Lord to come kill me. No, I also want assurances from you that I won't die in prison, that my life sentence is with and not without parole. Keep me there for 30, 40, 50 years if you want but once I start to die or a situation arises that requires my unique skills that only I can assist with you come and free me as I want to die a free man in the Fire Nation while on a lifetime parole."

Harry sighed. This man deserved to spend the rest of his life in a dark hole but could he make this deal. Spirits know that this man should by all rights be executed for at least some of his crimes and Harry did not doubt that Pyrites had committed multiple capital offenses. After a moment's thought Harry decided he could make this deal but only if the information was worth it.

"Very well, you have your deal." Harry said after reaching his conclusion. "On the condition your information is in fact useful I give you my word as the Avatar that you will be sent to a special Supermax prison only I, my friends and the specially chosen guards know about and that when you are near death's door I will have your ass transferred back to the Fire Nation on a lifetime, monitored parole. I doubt that there will be a situation that arises in the future where I am forced to seek out your aid but should there be such a situation I will also consider it in regards to your deal. However if what you provide turns out to not be useful then I will leave you there to rot, understood."

"Understood." Pyrites said with a cold smile. "But boy my information is pure platinum it's that fucking good. Now shake on it so I know your sincere."

Pyrites extended his manacled hand as much as he could and after a few seconds Harry reached across the table and shook it. The man's hand was as soft as a baby's, almost certainly due to the gloves and it was still cold from the cooler.

"I've held up my end so talk bitch." Harry said once he had let go of Pyrites's hand.

"Who knew the Avatar could be such an asshole." Pyrites said with a warmer smile. "I like it. Very well here's what I have to offer. In my mansion, the one right here in Royal Caldera City, I have a special secret compartment that only I know of and that can only be found through the seismic sense ability, one I know you possess but that the idiots who likely searched my place and found jack shit after my arrest do not. In that secret compartment you will find over a dozen, probably several dozen as I lost count years ago, handwritten ledgers in my own immaculate hand. They contain the names of all the Death Eaters, and yes unlike Karkaroff I was trusted with all their names so I could ensure their cooperation just in case one of them had to be persuaded, all of the crimes that each Death Eater has ever committed and their positions, past and present, in the world. In addition I have all of my own crimes listed in a separate set ledgers, there's a lot I've gotten away with over the years. I also have the names of every person in my spy network for the Dark Lord, their crimes, the information they have provided me over the years, when I received that information, where I received it, and whether or not I got it from them through Purists who knew they were spying for the Dark Lord via myself as their unknown Death Eater controller or if it was via blackmail, coercion, bribery, extortion or simply duping some stupid nonbender or anti-Purist. They don't know my face, only Voldemort knows precisely who I am but they know of my various associates who aid me in my goal. I have used my family's many business interests all over the globe, in all the nations, to amass this network and the ledgers have always been my insurance policy. I know you are truth reading me right now so you know I ain't lying about this so go and find them and you will see I am telling the truth. Then take me to my prison before using the information because once you act on it the Dark Lord will know I betrayed him and I don't want to end up like Karkaroff. I saw his execution as I was on the team that liberated the Firebending Supermax Prison and trust me I do not want to die that way. That is my offer so if you have no other pertinent questions, please take me back to my cell here but if you have any more questions I will answer them now to show my sincerity in providing information."

Harry was stunned at the man's statement. This traitor's instinct for self preservation was beyond any that Harry had seen or heard of. He had to admit though it was an ingenious way to hide evidence in a nation with few earthbenders but still if he was telling the truth this could be a windfall and based on his truth seeing, which Harry had been doing during the interrogation, Pyrites certainly believed what he was saying to be the truth. Combine this with a liberation of the Northern Water Tribe and they could seriously damage Voldemort's forces and moral. There were still a few questions Harry had to ask.

"Well you already answered my question regarding which prison you attacked." Harry said to which Pyrites just smiled his now infuriating smile. "But I do have a few more questions to ask you. Firstly why have you voted against the Purists on the Assembly, which according to the Firelord you have, and to condemn the Death Eaters and Voldemort? And secondly why did you support the liberation of the Northern Water Tribe when they are doing what you see as right?"

"The answer to both questions is really the same." Pyrites said with a shrug. "For my cover. Until my arrest yesterday I was deep undercover so I had to show support for Iroh and his policies and that meant lying about my views, condemning my brothers and supporting an illegal military action against one of the few pure and balanced nations in the world, though Lucius is a sexual sadistic psychopath who should not be running a nation he is at least a follower of the Dark Lord despite his power corrupting him. It was all for the right reasons of course as my information helped many escape when Karkaroff turned on us and it allowed me to pass even more sensitive information to Voldemort than I would have if I had let my true views show. You see I was a confidant of Iroh's so I knew more than the Assembly knew and of course I feel no remorse for betraying that blood traitor to the only authority in the world that I accept as legitimate, Voldemort's authority. As for the Northern Water Tribe I would have cared before but now I honestly don't give a fuck what happens to it, though of course I would have let Voldemort know of the impending attack. Lucius had his chance end the ongoing rebellion of the Southern Water Tribe and he failed spectacularly at that. Then again he was a fool to broadcast his plan to the world and give the South two months to prepare for his attempted liberation. He's weak now and doesn't deserve his authority if a stronger force can remove him. It is only nature after all though you will struggle with seizing the United Republic from Voldemort by force as his power is to great for all but the Avatar. I believe that you will defeat him but only if you are a fully realized Avatar as that will be the only way you can break his blood hold. Now is that all Avatar?"

"It is." Harry said standing. "I will tell the Kyoshi Warriors to take you back to your cell for now. Once I have verified your information I will personally find and take you to the hole you will be thrown into."

"Pleasure doing business with you Avatar." Pyrites said with a laugh as Harry left the interrogation room without looking back at their prisoner. As he entered the corridor two Kyoshi Warriors were already walking towards the interrogation room to collect Pyrites and take him back to his cell.

Outside his friends and the Firelord were waiting. Without saying another word the Firelord, along with Captain Suki lead them back out of the dungeon and to the dining room that had effectively become their meeting room. Once the door was closed the Firelord turned to the Avatar and surprised Harry by embracing him in a hug.

"Thank you Avatar." The Firelord said releasing him and taking his seat. "Thank you. You have done a great service not only to my nation but to the world by getting this information out of Pyrites. The man may be Death Eater scum but he isn't a fool and his sense of preservation outweighs his loyalty to his master, a rarity among Death Eaters."

"Yes this information could be key to our struggle against Voldemort and his forces but we need to check it out first and then figure out where to put him. I will not renege on my word Firelord." Harry said.

"As you shouldn't." Iroh said in solemn confirmation. "Your word is more than just your bond, it is a sacred vow that if broken affects more than just your own honor but could have grave implications for yourself and the world. A world that cannot trust the Avatar is a world that is doomed to chaos. Though how do you propose going about his request."

"First we make sure that his information is accurate and the ledgers are in his mansion." Harry said. "I presume you searched his place thoroughly and found nothing."

"He was right on that account." Iroh sighed. "He's very neat and meticulous but there was jack shit there that we could find."

"Ok well I didn't detect him lying about the ledgers, that they were well hidden or anything else he said but I wanted to make sure as he strikes me as someone who could beat a truth seer, an almost impossible feat but he has been lying for so long that he could have perfected the ability." Harry said before he turned to Captain Suki. "Captain on the matter of where to bury this fucker I was wondering if you could help in finding a place and if I could ask that the Kyoshi Warriors be the guards of his cell. It will have to be somewhere cold enough to negate his bending if your girls don't mind. I would also have to request an oath, upon the honor of Kyoshi, of loyalty to the Avatar for this duty and to keep all the information regarding it a secret."

"I saw the interview Avatar and I understand what the traitor wants in regards to secrecy and isolation." Suki said. "And I can assure you we will be maintain that secrecy and take up this important task upon our honor. Voldemort is an affront and abomination to this world and as we are almost all nonbenders in the Kyoshi Warriors we are at the forefront of his threat as we are competent nonbenders who can go toe to toe with most benders. So even though the asshole we are charged with guarding sees us as inferior we will do this if his information is useful in helping end the cancer that is Voldemort. As for a place to through Pyrites's traitorous ass, I may actually know of somewhere."

"You do?" Harry asked surprised that the Captain had an answer to where Pyrites should serve his prison sentence.

"It is a secret, singular, prison cell which is known only to the Kyoshi Warriors, though its precise location is only know to a select and I am one of those few who know where it is." Suki said with a hint of pride. "It was carved into the top of a snow capped mountain centuries ago by Avatar Kyoshi herself and was to house either Chin the Conqueror, the 46th Earth King or any other great threat to the Earth Kingdom, who couldn't earthbend seeing as it was inside a mountain. She never had to use it though so it was kept just in case a future Avatar would have need of it."

"And it is still viable?" Ron asked. "Because it sounds like a good place depending on where it is. Can you reveal its location to us though?"

"I can as Harry is the Avatar and you are his trusted friends and companions who are in need of the prison so I am obligated to offer it to him." Suki said to Ron. "And we have guarded the Firelord for three generations now so we trust him as well. The prison was carved deep into a mountain, very near its peak, in the far east of the Earth Kingdom. It is in what is now the Imperial State of Golguth."

"That's the easternmost state in the kingdom." Harry said thoughtfully. "Far from Voldemort's seat of power and in a moderate state with no known Purist leanings. Though I don't really want to inform the governor of Golguth that the prison or prisoner is there as the less who know of this the better."

"You won't have to do that." Suki said. "It was built by Kyoshi and granted protected status by the 46th Earth King via a secret royal decree, mainly to avoided getting sent there himself. It can only be used by the Avatar and only on a criminal who has been deemed by the Avatar as a global threat and deemed such a risk that he or she must be held in an isolated cell."

"Well Pyrites certainly meets that criteria." Harry said with a smile. "One of only three or four individuals, along with his master and Hermione, who do meet such a criteria."

"Yes and part of the special status of the place is that the Avatar need not tell any but the Kyoshi Warriors that he or she wishes to use it." Suki said. "It is classified at Avatar level so not even the other world leaders need know of it, with the exception of the leader in which jurisdiction the crimes were committed for the Avatar needs his permission to transfer that prisoner to the prison. In this case it will be all world leaders given the fact that Pyrites has committed international crimes, as well as crimes in all nations no doubt. As for viability it may need to refurbish, as will the guard house and storage facility that are carved into the mountain but that shouldn't take too long. My girls can take all they need to run the place and live there. The only issue would be food given the location but I am sure the Firelord can help us there."

"I can arrange to have a special airship for the Warriors' use only in order to transport food, girls and other necessary supplies from your outpost in Ba Sing Se to the prison." Iroh said. "And I allow my citizen to be locked up there."

"What about the need for cold though?" Ginny asked. "Pyrites should to have his bending impaired at all times."

"It is in a snow capped mountain that is in the northeast of the Earth Kingdom and has year round snow." Suki said. "At least so the story goes. However it may need to be artificially cooled to the right temperature to inhibit firebending but that shouldn't be hard."

"Very well with the Firelord's permission and under my prerogative as the Avatar shall use this prison to house the international criminal Pyrites and do hereby charge, upon receipt of an oath of loyalty and secrecy, the Kyoshi Warriors with guarding him until such a time as he is released into my custody should his end of the deal be met." Harry said and Iroh nodded to him. "I deem that Pyrites meets the criteria for such a prison due to his many serious crimes across all nations and the need to protect him as part of the deal he has made with me today. I will require the oaths of the Kyoshi Warriors who will serve as his guards before the prisoner is transferred there under my supervision."

"You will have our oaths as soon as Pyrites's information is confirmed and the prison deemed appropriate. However I ask one more thing of you, Avatar Harry." Suki said once Harry had finished his proclamation, something he was still not fully comfortable with doing but it was part of his duty as the Avatar to make such proclamations should the need arise.

"Ask away captain." Harry said looking at the young woman warrior.

"I wish for you to take my lieutenant, Ty La, who is also my top chi blocker as the new Warden of what will become Pyrites's Prison." Suki said formally.

"So long as she makes her oath I shall heed your advice and appoint your lieutenant as such." Harry said with a smile. It was all sorted now so they just had to check the ledgers to ratify the deal with Pyrites.

"Shouldn't we go check on the information?" Neville asked. "To make sure Pyrites was telling the truth."

"Captain Suki can escort you there now." Iroh said as he got up. "I must go coordinate with the Royal Fire Marshals now regarding the prisoner transfers to the Boiling Rock then radio my grandson to confirm the upcoming attack plan for the liberation of the Northern Water Tribe, in code of course." Iroh paused before continuing. "As much as I hate it we are duty bound to protect Pyrites for as long as possible unless his information proves to be useless. No one will know of his arrest until after he is safely locked away in a secure and remote prison cell, be it the one we have just discussed or another one."

Iroh left the room out the door to his private suite of rooms. Captain Suki didn't say a word as she too turned and led Team Avatar back out of the room and into the main palace. Harry and his friends followed her in silence as she walked at a fast pace to the main entrance, out into the courtyard and towards the entrance to the palace compound. A few minutes after leaving the front gates and into the surrounding mansions they came up to a large mansion with a lush and well manicured garden.

"This is now former Lord Pyrites' official residence in Royal Caldera City." The Captain of the Kyoshi Warriors said as they approached the pristine front door. "Avatar can you find the room he spoke of. The place has officially become property of the Firelord pending the outcome of Pyrites's case and has been searched and returned to an orderly state but as said before we found nothing incriminating."

"One sec." Harry said as he took off his boots and socks again.

He really needed to get a pair of those metal retractable boots the metalbenders of the RCPD used as it would save so much hassle. Closing his eyes Harry stopped on the ground and sent out a wave of subtle vibrations at the house. It was made of wood and stone but he could "see" it in ever greater detail with his sense then he could with his naked eyes. Focusing on the structure he walked forward, eyes still closed, trying to find something out of place, a secret compartment only someone who had mastered the seismic sense ability could see. It took a moment before he found it. There was an part of the floor in the first floor study that left a rectangular gap in his vision that wasn't consistent with the rest of the room, or any other first floor rooms.

"There's something in the first floor study." Harry said opening his eyes and walking forward to enter Pyrites's mansion.

Captain Suki remained outside as he and his friends entered the opulent and tastefully decorated mansion and continued to Pyrites' study. Ignoring the bookcases filled with rare tomes, the exquisite and expensive paintings and tapestries on the walls, and the splendid carved mahogany desk, Harry walked to a corner where a large stone statue of Firelord Zuko stood. It was a great likeness of the legendary and respected Firelord but Harry didn't have time to look at it as he lifted the statue with his earthbending and moved it to stand but the desk. Under the base was a recess with a large steel box in it. Using his metalbending Harry lifted the box up and moved it to the center of the room before removing the lid and marveling at the contents.

The box was filled with about 20 leather bound journals, at least from what he could see as the box was quite deep, as well as a series of other items that Harry would leave to the Fire Nation Investigative Service to look at. Each journal had a label on it depicting what evidence it contained. There was several with Pyrites contacts in the Earth Kingdom that were arraigned by state as well as a couple for Ba Sing Se alone, at least one for each of the Air Temples, a good half dozen on the Fire Nation, one on Republic City and 2 on the Southern Water Tribe though none that Harry could see on the other two Water Tribes. This was likely because the Northern Water Tribe was already Purist and no one really cared about the Foggy Swamp Tribe to spy on it. His friends started to pick them up and look at them.

"It's all here just as he said." Ron said leafing through one of the journals on his homeland. "Names, contacts, how he acquired the information, who was willing and who wasn't. The asshole wasn't lying and now we have it all, we are going to have to honor our end of the deal but there's so much shit here that it will take a few days, if not weeks, to sort all this shit out and make a plan for how to use this information."

Harry hadn't been listening he had found a series of journals at the very bottom, underneath all the other journals, labeled "Death Eaters". Picking up one dated 15 years ago Harry began looking through it. The journal confirmed several of the suspected Death Eaters from Scrimgeour's dossier but had more detailed notes on all their crimes along with dates and locations, details only a Death Eater would know. However it was the last entry that made Harry gasp and almost drop the book. Staring back at him was a picture of a watery eyed man that Harry knew all too well. It was Peter and the journal confirmed him as a Death Eater and spy for Voldemort within the Order of the Phoenix, a spy who turned traitor a year before Voldemort and Korra's fateful battle and how through Peter's spying he was elevated to the ranks of the Death Eaters despite not being worthy of the honor according to Pyrites. It confirmed Regulus's tale about his father's friend being a traitor to the Order of the Phoenix. Hopefully the section on Regulus and his lack of crimes would justify the immunity offer the world leaders had made to Regulus.

"What is Harry?" Ginny asked when she heard Harry's gasp and looked up from the journal she was perusing.

"Confirmation on the spy Regulus informed us of." Harry said somberly. "Guys it looks like once this is sorted and the Northern Water Tribe liberated that we will have to take a trip to Ba Sing Se."

 **Well I hope y'all liked how Pyrites is as a character with this brief look into his psyche. Next chapter will be his last for Book 1 but the tale of Pyrites is far from over. Sorry for once again going over 8,000 words, I am trying not to make a habit of these long chapter but the editing process adds a fair bit I missed out first time through. Nothing else really to note here so as usual any questions or concerns in reviews or PMs will be addressed at the start of next week's chapter, which will be on time as always, will be answered and any suggestions listened to. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is chapter 35 on time as always. No questions to address here or administrative shit to announce so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.**

 **Chapter 35**

It had been 2 weeks since the discovery of Pyrites' ledgers and they were finally ready to act on the information, at least in the extent of sharing them with other world leaders and formulate a plan for acting on the information they contained. There had been a few hold ups that had held back the plans. The first hold up had of course been the planned attack and liberation of the Northern Water Tribe that had taken place the morning after the discovery of the ledgers.

The attack had been scheduled to begin in the morning so as to make sure that the waterbenders in the Northern Navy couldn't get the boost they got at night from the moon, even when it wasn't full. However the two pronged attack was not the tough, bloody, battle that Harry had expected to be fought but rather it was a routing of what was left of the Northern Water Navy and Army. The only resistance had been the Navy at the nautical border and Admiral Pucey had surrendered almost immediately after he realized he was outnumbered and a prolonged fight would cause countless, pointless deaths. The Admiral may have been a Purist but he appeared to be a preservationist like Pyrites rather than an extremist who would fight to the death. He had copped a deal to surrender and let the Combined Forces pass in exchange for a lighter prison sentence in the Catacomb Prison Complex. The deal had been for a 10 year sentence in solitary confinement followed by a lifetime parole in the Northern Water Tribe and a loss of all ranks and titles.

Once the Fire Navy and Air Force got into the main Northern Water Tribe city, along with the Chief Arthur and the Southern Army, there was little to no resistance. In fact many had cheered the liberation as it occurred. It seemed that they or their friends and neighbors who were nonbenders had been oppressed by the few elites for too long. It wasn't until they had reached the Chief's Palace did they realize why the resistance had been token at best. Upon arrival at Lucius's gigantic palace the leaders of the Combined Forces found that the entire Northern Tribal Council, excluding Councilman Orion, had fled to Republic City along with what was left of the benders in the army. According to Orion, who was immediately arrested for war crimes, crimes against humanity, terrorism and treason against the government-in-exile, and would be sent to an old specialty waterbending prison in the Fire Nation until the new Waterbending Supermax Prison could be constructed, the Death Eaters on the council and Chief Lucius had gone to Republic City right after the humiliating defeat in the Battle to Reclaim the South, as Orion called it. They had been summoned by Voldemort for their failure and had never returned leaving Orion in charge of a nation with ever growing unrest at their rightful rulers, again as Orion called it. According to Chief Arthur, Orion had refused to accept their authority and sprouted the usual Purist bullshit as he was arrested. Harry was surprised that Orion hadn't fought to the death when found but it turned out he was vastly outnumbered and too old to fight.

There was still a several things in the North that had to be sorted out so Chief Arthur and Crown Prince Druzok had chosen to remain there as an occupying force to route out any remaining resistance, catch the wanted Purists that may be in hiding there and ensure an easy transfer of power to either Sirius or Draco depending on the outcome of the war, so long as the won the war. As a result Bill was named regent of the Southern Water Tribe until his father's return. There was still resistance from the noble bending families who had lost their slaves and power and felt it was unjust to do so as they were benders. It would take a while to fully restore the Northern Water Tribe to what it had been prior to the ascension of Lucius and then vote on the new constitution being drafted in Ba Sing Se.

That had been the first hurdle to acting on the information in the ledgers. The second had been the sheer volume of information that Pyrites had amassed from his actions as Voldemort's spymaster. His recorded crimes alone took up a whole recording tape to list and that was just his crimes against the Fire Nation. Harry had a feeling it would be years before they knew exactly how many crimes Pyrites had committed. In order to have backups of the info in case the ledgers were destroyed Iroh had ordered that it all be recorded onto tapes and that alone had taken a few days to sort out.

After that they had to divide the info into groups by nation, then in the case of the ISEK, individual Imperial States. Then they had to go through each to determine who was actually a willing conspirator due to holding Purist philosophies, who were willing but only because of the payment of money and who had been blackmailed, threatened, duped or coerced into aiding the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Then there was drawing up all the charges against those named in the ledgers, figuring out sentencing guidelines as their guilt was beyond doubt, once the information was corroborated, and also determining who was still alive and or competent to stand trial.

As many of the charges were espionage related there was no statute of limitation associated with the crimes in any nation with some carrying the death penalty in a few of the more conservative Imperial States. The last part of this hurdle was how to apprehend all the suspects and where to house all the prisoners once they were arrested. The problem came with the benders. The nonbenders, of which there were many unwilling but no less guilty informants for Pyrites, who had no idea who their info was ultimately going too, they did it because they wanted the money Pyrites was offering for it. The benders however were an issue. Those in the Fire Nation could easily be sent to the Boiling Rock as the prison was designed to hold firebenders and Iroh had commissioned a special waterbending jail that wasn't as inhumane as the one Azulon had made but still did the job to house waterbenders until the Waterbending Supermax Prison was rebuilt. The problem was the earthbenders in the Earth Kingdom and that would have to be dealt with by King Wu in Ba Sing Se. The Catacombs Prison Complex had wooden cells for earthbenders but there wasn't enough cells for the numbers of suspects in the Earth Kingdom ledgers. They needed to rebuild the Earthbending Supermax Prison in the ocean and another one for less serious criminals. That would require both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom working together to sort it out, as well as the other nations given the fact that all nations would be effected by this information. Until then metal and wood would have to do. There were few metalbenders on the list so metal could suffice for the earthbenders who couldn't metalbend.

Then there was the final hurdle and the one they were currently dealing with; how to coordinate the strike. Phone lines were secure but they could only be installed on land and it was too risky to constantly use code over the radio in case the Death Eaters broke it. As they had to take Pyrites to his new prison, which according to Captain Suki who had gone to visit it and confirmed it was still functional though would need a few earthbending touch ups, as well as Warren and Tremlett to the Catacombs Prison Complex, Harry had volunteered to take the information to Wu in Ba Sing Se. It was easiest to transfer all three prisoners at the same time though dealing with their various extreme views and in Warren and Tremlett's case complete dissociation with reality would be a challenge.

A plan had been worked out that Harry, Ron and Neville would take the new Kyoshi airship, which had special cells for prisoner transfers in the heart of it, to Pyrites' Prison in the State of Golguth and then travel on to Ba Sing Se and the Upper ring where the other prisoners would be transferred into the custody of the IBI and the Imperial Bureau of Corrections. Harry would also personally safeguard the ledgers in order to get the ISEK evidence to Wu and the IBI compromised. From Ba Singe Se the IBI could execute the raids simultaneously in all the States listed with the exception of the 4 states that had seceded and Hou Tin which was inaccessible due to its location between Tor Blinn and Kuei.

While they were transferring the prisoners, Ginny and Luna would travel on Pandora down to the Southern Water Tribe with the information pertinent to Ginny's home nation. From there Luna and Fleur could contact Archabbot Milo through spirit projection and give him the Air Nation information. There weren't many traitors in the Air Nation and most were unwilling but there was a few in each temple. However they could only strike the Eastern, Western and Southern Air Temples as the Northern Air Temple was still under construction and uninhabited by the Air Nomads on a permanent basis and Air Temple Island was currently under Voldemort's control. While this was happening Ginny would be working with Bill on the Southern Water Tribal journals and identifying the traitors down there. All of this could only be done by people who could be trusted absolutely. Fortunately with Pyrites in custody and access to his ledgers they had a better idea of who the could and could not trust with the information.

After the right people in the South had been informed of the situation and the plans put in place Ginny and Luna would take Pandora to Ba Sing Se and meet up with the rest of Team Avatar. Once there a final coordination for the raids would take place in Xai Bau's Grove in the Spirit World. There Ginny, Luna, Fleur, Milo or a representative of his, and Izra, who it turned out was deeply spiritual, would meet to go over the final plan for each nation. Once the date was set then all the authorities would execute the raids simultaneously across the globe, including one raid undertaken by Team Avatar in Ba Sing Se.

This would be the largest such undertaking in history and in order to keep it as close as possible the authorities leading each raid would not be told of their target until moments before so as to not spook any of the suspects. All they would be told was that they were after a criminal who had an arrest warrant issued against them but for the sake of national security the identity of the team's target was classified until the last minute. The biggest target was of course Peter and that raid would, when Harry explained it to them upon his arrival in Ba Sing Se, be handled by James and Sirius personally. A lot of effort and planning had gone into this and there was still a lot more to do.

Now though the Kyoshi Airship had been loaded and was ready to go. It would be stationed in Ba Sing Se and could only be used by a senior member of the Kyoshi Warriors. The main purpose of it was to transfer food to and relieve the guards at Pyrites' Prison but it could also be used for standard transport and exercises by the Warriors. It had been stocked with enough food to last a garrison of 10 guards and a prisoner at least 5 years as well as all the supplies the girls would need to live on the mountain.

Harry was with the rest of Team Avatar in the area behind the Royal Palace where the Royal Airships were kept. They watched as the last of the provisions were loaded and the prisoners, all manacled in wrist and ankle cuffs and chained together in a line, were lead to the airship from the palace. Judging by the lack of sound other than the clink of the chains the prisoners had been gagged to prevent them from arguing with each other and shouting their abuse at the Kyoshi Warriors who were escorting them to the airship. Both Pyrites and Tremlett had spent the last 24 hours in the coolers to prevent any firebending for at least another week. The Catacombs Prison Complex was equipped with a few for firebenders so they could handle Tremlett if he got out of hand when his bending returned. Once they were on the airship and likely in their cells Harry knew it was time to go. The 10 girls who would make up the guards at the prison, all drawn from the girls protecting Iroh, had already given their oaths of loyalty and secrecy to Harry so now all he had to do was say goodbye to Ginny and Luna for the time being.

"We have to go now." Harry said the sadness clear in his voice as he pulled Ginny close and embraced her. Luna and Ron had been in a silent passionate embrace for the last 5 minutes leaving a very awkward Neville standing next to Ron and pointedly not looking at the couple.

"I know." Ginny said ending the embrace. "I love you. Please be safe and take care. We will see you soon."

"I love you too." Harry replied with a smile.

"We should be done within 10-14 days so save yourself Ron as I am going to mount you as soon as we get to Ba Sing Se." Luna said as she finally finished her session with a now very red Ron. "Then we will head to Ba Sing Se and join you. I expect the raids to take place in around a month's time."

"We know and then we can finally focus on Voldemort after dealing him a second significant blow to his forces and network." Ron said with a smile. "I love you Luna."

"I know." Luna said disengaging from Ron's arms with another kiss and then hugging Neville and Harry. Ginny did the same and then Harry and the boys picked up their bags and walked off to the waiting airship.

"They'll be fine." Neville said as they climbed the ramp and turned to wave at the girls. "The South is probably safer than Ba Sing Se at the moment. It will just be hard to keep all these plans a secret."

"I know." Harry said as the door closed and the engines started up. "Its Peter I am most concerned about, the man's got a knack for avoiding trouble and hiding where you least expect. He's like an elephant rat in the wall, you don't know he's there but he knows where you are can hear you. He was always used by my dad and Sirius as a spy as he can go unnoticed and hear things he's not supposed to hear but he was always a coward who his behind the person who could best protect him. That was probably why he betrayed the Order to Voldemort."

"We will deal with that fucker when we get there but for now I would like to focus on the transport of Pyrites and the other prisoners." Ron said as he and the other two turned to see a smiling Ty La standing behind them. "Cos if this info was leaked we could be seeing a Purist air squad en route and I for one am not best suited for aerial combat."

"I can assure you Prince Ron that the information was not leaked." Ty La said was the airship began to take off. "Only Team Avatar, the Firelord, and the Kyoshi Warriors knew of Pyrites and his transfer. As far as the rest of the world is concerned we are transferring an Enlightened leader and a Chosen terrorist from the Fire Nation to Ba Sing Se for safety concerns as part of an international agreement between the two nations regarding high profile prisoners. Our slightly longer than planned trip can be accounted for by a stop off at an isolated Kyoshi outpost on the east coast of the Earth Kingdom to resupply."

The new warden of Pyrites's Prison was dressed the same as always. As a Kyoshi Warrior she kept with tradition seldom changed her appearance from the order's traditional uniform and makeup, except she now had a golden fan on a band in her braided, brown hair. The fan symbolized a rank of leadership within a unit of Kyoshi Warriors and in Ty La's case she had a small square cut out of the center with three bars in it, likely to symbolize her new position as the warden of a prison under the jurisdiction of the Kyoshi Warriors. She had been thrilled with her new assignment and leadership responsibilities despite the isolated location and had readily sworn her oath before selecting the 9 girls who would join her.

"Avatar Harry, Prince Ron, Lord Neville." The bubbly girl continued in a happy voice. Harry thought she sounded like she was about to go shopping or out with friend not to go guard an international spymaster, who had just been discovered despite a quarter century of illegal activity, in a remote, snow capped, mountain prison. "If you will follow me I will take you to your rooms and then I would be honored if you would dine with me in the Warden's chambers while I explain to you the airship and protocols we have for our prisoner. Due to our excess weight from the provisions and the distance from here across the western ocean it will take about 36 hours to reach our destination in Golguth. Once there I expect it will take at least another day to make sure everything is ready at the prison before you can continue on your way to Ba Sing Se with the other terrorists."

Before Harry or his friends could respond she turned and almost skipped off towards the aft section of the ship leaving Harry and his friends a little stunned. She had been like this in the palace except when executing her chi blocking duties during the Assembly session but still it was a little odd to see this level of cheerfulness in the usually stern Kyoshi Warriors. Shrugging to his friends Harry followed the girl up a level and to the back of the ship where the residential quarters where located. She showed them each a small room with a bunk set into wall, a desk and a small wet room to the side. It likely wasn't much bigger than the transport cells for the prisoners but at least the bunks looked comfy, they had a shower and most importantly they weren't locked in their rooms.

"I am sorry for the lack of space." The girl said as she showed them their temporary accommodations. "But we needed the bigger quarters for all the food and other supplies. They are bigger than the cells though."

"It's fine Ty La." Harry said with a smile before taking the middle room. "We will drop our stuff and get ready and then meet you wherever your chambers are."

"They are at the front of the ship and one level above the control room."' Ty la said smiling. "Just ask one of the girls to direct you, they are also settling in and sorting out the guard rotation for the prisoners we are transporting."

With that Ty La turned and did skip off this time. Harry just shook his head wondering where the girl got her energy from before he entered his room and closed the door. Harry put down his bag and went to the bathroom. It was just a toilet, sink and shower head but it was functional and he was not someone who needed luxuries. Yes the palace had been nice but still this was just as fine with him. All Harry really needed was a place to sleep, wash, train and work and he was sure that there was a gym on the airship to at least spa it, the girls had to keep up with their training after all.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror above the sink in the small wet room. He was wearing a blood red vest with black trim over a black shirt, black pants and metal boots that he could retract to expose his feet, a gift from Iroh for getting the ledgers from Pyrites. He wore a black belt with a gold dragon's head buckle, another gift from Iroh but one he had given to Ron and Neville as well, around his waist with a metal spool on his right hip and the water skin on his left. As usual his swords were strapped to his back. Looking at his face in the mirror he removed the top knot and let his hair free. It was still messy and in desperate need of a trim and it was past his shoulders now. Returning to his bag he took out his green headband and tied it in its usual place to keep his hair out of his eyes. He had worn the top knot style of the Fire Nation while there out of respect to the culture, similar with his decision to wear Fire Nation clothes, though the top know had kept his hair out of his eyes almost as well as his headband did. Once they left Pyrites Prison he and the others would change into more Earth Kingdom style and colored clothes but for now all he had was this and the clothes in his go bag which were chosen for practicality more than respect for fashion and cultural trends of the various nations.

Leaving his room Harry noticed that Ron and Neville hadn't changed either and were in fact waiting for him in the corridor. Neville now wore his sword on his back while Ron kept his hammer, his war club and now what looked like a small throwing axe at his belt and his water skin on his lower back. They may be among friends but they were beyond the safety of the Firelord's palace and could be attacked by Purists at anytime, especially if their route had been leaked and given the fact that both Harry and Pyrites were on board the airship.

"Anyone know where we were supposed to go?" Harry asked. "I'm not particularly familiar with airships. I normally traveled by train though I do enjoy flying on Luna's bison."

"It will be up front and up a level." Neville said. "These ships tend to have a main level like this for the bridge, control rooms, planning rooms and quarters for guests, a lower level where storage, engineering and the brig are and an upper level for the captain and crew."

"Then lead the way Neville." Ron said gesturing in the direction that they had come in.

Neville smiled, turned and lead them back past the entrance and several rooms. Some had coms in them, one was clearly a limited gym and a rec room in the typical spartan Kyoshi style and what looked like a strategy room for air battles. Most of the available space was crammed with canned food and water, clothes, bedding, utensils and everything else the girls would need to live on a mountainside indefinitely. It was impressive that they were willing to do this just to house one prisoner, even if it was someone as important as Pyrites.

Soon they reached a set of steep, ladder like stairs and climbed them. The top floor was smaller with fewer rooms that Harry could tell that they were more sleeping quarters than anything else. Walking along they spotted a few girls still sorting a few things out but most had found jobs it seemed. Soon they found the Captain's quarters near the front of the ship, it wasn't particularly hard to do find the Captain's quarters in hindsight.

Harry knocked and the door was almost immediately thrown open and Ty La, still made up in all her gear, was standing there smiling and waiting for them. She ushered them in then closed the door behind them once the trio was in her private quarters. The room was larger than Harry expected with a bed bolted to the far wall under a series of windows that gave a great view of the ocean in front of them, a desk with papers, maps and a few electronics to keep contact with the bridge on it was bolted to the wall to left of the bed, a sofa on the other wall and a small table with 4 chairs in the center. A door next to the sofa to likely lead to the bathroom while one by the desk likely lead to a small kitchenette. The table was set with a simple meal of rice, water and what looked like canned meat and vegetables that had recently been heated.

"I apologize for the quality of the food." Ty La said sitting down and beckoning the others to join her. "This is the best we can do as we have to take things that will keep in the mountain for years."

"That's fine." Harry replied taking a seat opposite her and the others followed his lead and sat at the table. "We aren't pedantic about this stuff though Ron may not like the lack of meat available."

"My girlfriend is a vegetarian." Ron said through a mouthful of rice. "I have had to suffer worse at times though quality wise this isn't great, no offense."

"That is good to hear and no offense taken." Ty La said digging into the food herself. "So I bet you are wondering why I asked to meet y'all."

"A little." Harry had to admit as he began to eat as well. "We don't particularly know you and after we drop y'all off with Pyrites we likely won't see you again unless we need that asshole for something."

"True but I guess I just wanted to thank you for entrusting me with running this place." Ty La said. "It is a great honor to run it and a sign of trust from my superiors in giving me this leadership role."

"You were highly recommended for it and I know the Kyoshi Warriors and their sense of duty and honor so y'all made the best choices to guard such a high profile prisoner." Harry said. "That and the fact that the prison was made by Avatar Kyoshi which makes it courtesy alone that we offer her followers the position first."

"Well thank you for your courtesy and faith in us Avatar Harry." Ty La said still smiling.

"Are you sure that you are ok with the remoteness of it?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of food. "We have all been so busy that no one has really asked you or the other girls about it. It will be hard living there."

"Oh yes we are very happy with the location." Ty La said beaming at the idea. "It is a location created by Avatar Kyoshi and it is a privilege to work and live there. As for the isolation and conditions, well it may not be the most comfortable but that would make it too easy to get complacent. We need hardships to forge who we are. Also it is one of the few place that can prohibit firebending and will be very hard to find and attack so we can keep our prisoner as safe as he requested."

"Wise words." Harry said smiling as well. "I wish more thought the way you did. But you know you will not be able to have a family while stationed there. Yes you will be able to be relieved from time to time but a personal life would be hard. I know it is normally hard for the Kyoshi Warriors to have a personal life but normally y'all are stationed in places where you can have a life."

"It is a sacrifice we who swear our loyalty and devote our lives to the teachings of Avatar Kyoshi and her Warriors understand may happen." Ty La said. "Especially in the more global nature of our order. However that won't be a problem for me as I am like my great-great-aunt, at least I think that's what she is to me though she is long dead and I never really understood how relations work past one's immediate family."

"Your great-great-aunt?" Neville asked.

"The former Fire Nation noble and confidant of Princess Azula, Ty Lee." Ty La said. "She was the first recruit the Kyoshi Warriors ever got from outside of the island, Sokka doesn't really count as he was male and came to the island, not recruited in another nation. She was also openly gay for most of her life and eventually Suki's lover when Suki came out."

"Should have guessed given your name." Harry said shaking his head. "I just didn't bother learning if she had had any descendants given how little she is mentioned in the histories of the 100 year war outside of her chi blocking abilities and the sacrifice she made at the Boiling Rock when she turned on Azula."

"Ty Lee preferred to stay in the anonymity of the Kyoshi Warriors." Ty La said. "And yes she played a minimal role in the grand scheme of things so her family tree was never scrutinized the way Aang's was."

"So you're gay?" Ron asked. "And the other girls don't mind."

"I am and no they don't" Ty La said simply. "It is very common in our culture for girls to be at least bi so I won't have much of a problem. All the girls here have at least experimented with another girl though I am the only one who is completely homosexual. We have always been at the forefront of acceptance for gay rights given Avatar Kyoshi being bi and those of us who are gay often come out at as soon as we are comfortable with it."

"So how are you related to Ty Lee." Neville asked. "She's relatively famous in our history for her actions during the war culminating in her sacrifice to let Sokka, Zuko, Suki and Hakoda escaped from the Boiling Rock. She's listed as one of the heroes of the last year of the war but as Harry pointed out her post war life is not well documented after she joined the Kyoshi Warriors."

"One of her 6 identical sisters, Ty Lu, was my great-grandmother." Ty La said. "Though it was my grandmother, Ty Ling, who followed her aunt's lead and joined the Kyoshi Warriors and my family has served them ever since then."

"Interesting." Harry said as he took a drink of water.

For the rest of the meal they just made small talk as Ty La explained the guard rotation on the ship for the prisoners, the navigating and the steering. One of the girls would stay aboard to steer the ship to Ba Sing Se after they had been dropped off and join the training center there while serving as the captain of the airship to come and relieve the girls or resupply them at the prison when necessary. The girls based in Ba Sing Se would be the relief for the current girls stationed at the prison and would come to Harry for their own loyalty and secrecy oaths while Harry was in the capital of the ISEK. It was all well oiled and planned and the girls making the oaths wouldn't know the location of the prison until they were taken there for the first time so as to avoid any chance of it getting out before the the raids on Pyrites's spy network went ahead.

After dinner they bade the new Warden goodnight and returned to their cabins. Harry slept like a log that night despite being on an airship and woke refreshed. After a small breakfast in his cabin with Ron and Neville and drawn from Ron's provisions Harry decided to pay the prisoners a visit. He wanted to learn more about their various philosophies from them if he could as Harry had seldom had the chance to learn the extremist views of the Death Eaters and the Enlightened first hand without said fanatics trying to capture and or kill him. Ron decided to go for an intensive workout in the gym while Neville went to check out the rest of the airship.

Harry walked to the ladder down to the lower level where they had entered yesterday. Here there was an engineering room that was manned by a burly girl in a stripped down variant of the Kyoshi uniform and who looked like she could beat Harry to a pulp with her bare hands. There were also several full storage rooms and a very full cargo hold on the lower level. Harry walked to the back of the airship where another girl in full Kyoshi garb was standing guard at a steel door. Nodding Harry handed his weapons and water skin to the girl, placed his hand on the door and metalbent the lock open and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Inside was the small brig. There were three cells, one for each wall and each occupied by a prisoner in gray prison rags. Pyrites was right in front of him casually leaning on the vertical bars of his cell with a cocky grin on his dandy face. On Harry's right Warren sat on her bed glaring hate at him while on his left Tremlett flipped him off while taking a crap in the steel toilet. That was all the cells have, a metal bunk with a thin mattress, a sink and a toilet all bolted to the walls.

"Ah lookey here the Avatar has graced us with his presence, saved me from dealing with these moronic extremists and finally given me someone who can have an intellectual and interesting conversation." Pyrites said with a smile. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure. I wasn't expecting to see you until it was time for me to be moved into my permanent cell. How are you finding my ledgers?"

"Informative." Harry said simply. "As you can tell your info checked out so I am holding up my end of our deal. I'm here to see if you have any more information for me or are at least willing to answer a few questions I have about Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Same goes for you two and the philosophies of the Enlightened and Chosen."

"It ain't like we're going anywhere anytime soon traitor." Tremlett snarled as he got up from shitting making sure Harry could see his very tiny cock briefly. "You couldn't accept Hermione's offer of guidance could you, you just had to ignore the wisdom of the Enlightened and brand those of us who serve them as traitors and terrorists. All you had to do is what we all in the Chosen know and have done; swear undying and unquestioning loyalty to the Enlightened and follow Hermione's teachings without hesitation. It is the right path for the world but in your ignorance and intolerance you rejected her and now me and Warren, one of our few Enlightened, are being shipped off to spend the rest of our lives as captives being held on false charges."

"Please tell me we are near my prison." Pyrites said for once showing frustration. "I can't take anymore of the narcissistic drivel these cunts being transferred with me keep spewing. I never thought I would see so much fucking hate, intolerance, elitism and totalitarianism in my life and I have been a Death Eater since the beginning, hell I served the Dark Lord back when they were the Knights of Walpurgis before they were the Death Eaters. In all my time with them I have never seen them filled with as much hate as these two and I'm betting that cunt Hermione is worse. I'll concede that the Death Eaters are more elitist and supremacist but we are naturally better and as such we have a right to be elitist, unlike these dumb fucks."

"The knights of what?" Harry asked ignoring the usual drivel from Tremlett and focusing on a piece of information Pyrites had just mentioned that Harry had never heard about.

"Walpurgis and no I have no fucking clue what it means. I joined the Dark Lord and his Knights when I was 18 and that was back when the Academy was in its first year of existence, before Voldemort sought open war with Korra." Pyrites said. "The Dark Lord changed our name to the Death Eaters two years later when he came out into the open with our glorious crusade for purity, benders rights and balance."

"It is you who are the hateful, intolerant, racist, bigoted, elitist ones." Warren interrupted her voice not surprisingly filled with more hate than Harry had ever heard coming from a Death Eater. "You want to enslave us, to put us beneath when I say it is you, the purebloods who should be at the bottom of society. it is you who should pay for all the crimes you have done and learn that your privilege comes at a cost when the masses rise up against you to put you in your proper place. All are equal and if you just followed the ways of the Enlighten equality could truly achieved. Not how Amon envisioned it nor the supremacy you sprout but actual equality. All you have to do is follow us and our laws without question or opposition for we know what is best and are your betters in every way imaginable but the Avatar in his foolishness branded us terrorist after he rejected one of our foremost leaders. A girl who is truly enlightened, the smartest, most tolerant and most understanding to ever live. Listen to the voices of the oppressed and ignore the hateful rhetoric of the oppressors for they have no right to their views, let alone the right to express them."

"And we who are Chosen are where the skill in bending lies." Tremlett added. "We who are from two nonbenders are gifted our abilities by the spirits not by our parents like you purebloods. It is our blood that is the most pure for it has not been tainted by generations of benders."

"You see what shit I've had to deal with." Pyrites said with what Harry thought was genuine exasperation. "I admit my views are on the fringes of accepted society what with purity and bender supremacy and all that and I'll be the first to admit I ain't going to change but I won't throw it down your throats or what not. I'll just rule over you as nature intended."

"See you do want to enslave, not that we are not already shackled by your tyranny already." Warren shouted. "You are intolerant, racist bigots who deserve to be silenced. Only through the leadership and guidance of the Enlightened can we reach true equality and balance."

"Bitch I know for a fact that you come from a wealthy family that gave you everything you could ever have wanted." Pyrites said with a sneer at Warren and Harry saw a flicker of shock, horror and fear cross Warren's angry face for a moment. "I know that you are as privileged as any pureblood noble and that you look down at those less fortunate as stupid and ignorant cos they don't follow what you think is best for them. I also know for a fact that you lied about your so called Sun Warrior heritage when applying for that cushy job at Royal Law Academy so that they would hire you for diversity reasons, reasons I have fought long and hard to get banned. It was one of the few things Iroh and I actually agreed on hence why it became law. I admit it took me longer than I would have liked to find the proof but had we not been arrested I would have covertly released it just before your reelection next year and ruined your career."

"Don't you dare spread your filthy lies about one of the Enlightened you racist bender supremacist." Tremlett roared at Pyrites.

"Yes I am all of those and proud of them." Pyrites said. "Any Death Eater worth his salt, or in the two female cases her salt, though those two are more manly than you will every be, will admit to being bender supremacists. And don't think I haven't forgotten about you Tremlett, remember I am in the business of information so I know everything about you. I know that despite your claims that the Chosen are the best benders in the world that you failed your fire mastery test at the Academy 14 times before passing it in your 6th year, pathetic. I was a better firebender when I was 8 then you are now so don't give me any of your bullshit about being a superior bender to me. I also know that despite your claim that all faggots should be treated equally in our society, a claim I don't give two shits about fuck another dude for all I care so long as you understand that benders are supreme in this world, you are secretly a fucking faggot and ashamed that you enjoy being tied up and taken up the ass by big cocks. Dem boys in prison are going to make you their little bitch Tremlett and I am sure you will love it. Y'all are both pathetic worthless cunts."

"See Avatar." Warren bellowed. "See what an intolerant asshole this bigoted, racist, pureblood wanker really is."

"Don't you see how your words are just as ignorant and intolerant as theirs?" Harry asked. He still struggled to understand this phenomenon, just because one side does it doesn't make ok for the other to do use the same tactics and treatment. "You both fail to respect the other's rights to hold their views, you both wish to silence each other and quite frankly you both are oppressive as you both wish to force everyone into following your own ideals without question or debate. And as for a bigot I just heard Pyrites say it is ok to be gay and while he used bigoted language that I vehemently dislike he is well within his rights to use it and I hate the fact that you are making me defend someone as reprehensible as the Dark Lord's former spymaster."

"Thank you Harry." Pyrites said in a tone that made Harry's skin crawl. "Besides I never said I don't respect their right to hold their views despite thinking they are all wrong they are allowed to hold them, doesn't mean I won't punish them and suppress her right to spread them. I agree with the rest of what you said though. At least I'm ok admitting that. You see what shit I've had to put up with on this long trip. Spirits know I can't wait for the solitude of my isolated cell."

"You've had to put up with shit?" Warren screamed. "We are the ones who have had the indignity of being falsely arrested and sentence spend the rest of our lives in prison. Then instead of serving our time at the Boiling Rock where we have a chance of being freed by our allies in the future we have been taken to the highest security prison in the world that isn't operated by the White Lotus like a common murder and on top of all this we have to be in the same room as you when you aren't even deserving of groveling at our feet."

"Enough." Harry said forcefully raising his arms and 3 strips of metal detached from the bars and affixed themselves tightly over the 3 prisoners' mouths silencing anymore outbursts from them. "I came here to ask a few question in a civil setting to try and understand your respective sides a little more so I can try and see where y'all are coming from. I did not come to listen to y'all sprout your intolerant bullshit that both sides spew like it is gospel but I can see that that won't work. I'll have to find out why people like you have such warped views at a later date and when y'all aren't in the presence of the other side of the coin that Voldemort and Hermione inhabit. I'll leave you to verbally abuse each other without me."

Harry turned and opened the door to leave the brig. Once it was closed and locked behind him he removed the metal strips and replaced them where he had gotten using his seismic sense to 'see' the strips of metal. Picking up his weapons he left to go join Ron in his workout. Harry had a lot of steam to blow off and a workout always helped with that, especially one with Ron's level of intensity.

The rest of the journey was uneventful. Harry, Ron and Neville planned what they would say to Wu and how they would proceed going forward with coordinating the raids in the ISEK with the IBI. It was evening by the time they reached the east coast of the Earth Kingdom began to near the mountain that housed Pyrites's Prison. Harry and his friends joined Ty La and the airship's captain as they approached the mountain and Harry could easily see that it had been modified artificially by a very talented earthbender or a team of earthbenders.

Instead of a standard peak there was a half peak with a sheer cliff face and a long stone jetty at a right angle to the cliff face. If Harry had to guess what Avatar Kyoshi had done he would say that she had hinged the peak so that she could create a landing platform. It looked like she had done it to accommodated bison but with the advanced airship they could hover over it and use mooring cables to anchor themselves to the jetty should the weather get worse. They were lucky that the day was clear as the mountain was covered in snow and it had built up a few feet on the stone jetty. Harry could just make out 3 entrances set into the cliff face where the jetty formed a large platform at the right angle to the cliff face. However Harry could only see the carving around them as someone had earthbent them closed.

"According to our records the middle one should be the cell." Ty La said pointing to the mountain. "The other two go into a series of rooms for storage and living that are earthbent deep into the mountain. The entrances have been sealed for years to protect the inside from the elements but we will have to get down there and double check just to make sure. Also if you and Ron could clear a path in the snow that would be great as none of us can waterbend and we don't feel like shoveling a shit ton of snow when we don't have to."

Harry just nodded as the airship turned to hover over the jetty at a right angle to it so that the ship was now parallel to the cliff face. Harry felt series of vibrations and going to the port side windows he saw that several detachable mooring cables had been shot into the mountain beneath the jetty for extra support. They were high enough for the gangway to reach the jetty but it would be blocked by the snow. Harry and Ron dutifully walked to the where they entered the airship and opened the door. They were both wearing parkas but it was still freezing this high up. There was little chance Pyrites's bending would be restored whilst he was housed here.

Harry and Ron deftly leapt into the snow and quickly waterbent a channel from where the ramp would touch to the cell door. They froze it into an ice corridor so that it didn't cause and avalanche and provided a useful corridor for the girls to move their supplies into the prison.

Once they reached the earth doors Harry had a stroke of genius. After clearing way all the snow in a semicircle so there was none near the doors he earthbent a dome up from the mountain beneath him and into the cliff above the cell. This way when it snowed the girls or Pyrites wouldn't be buried in the mountain. The last thing Harry did was bend a door into the dome where the channel they had just created was.

As soon as the door was made a stream of 8 girls walked through it having followed them as they worked to clear the snow and began placing the supplies they had been carrying by the doors. Only the guard who was likely getting Pyrites ready in just enough rags to avoid frostbite and putting him in full restraints and the airship's captain had not come. 7 of the girls returned to ship for the next load. Only the beefy girl he had seen in the engine room remained as she walked over to the doors and bent the earth down into the mountain. There were a few benders in the Kyoshi Warriors and it made sense for one of their earthbenders to be here as they would need an earthbender here to keep up the general maintenance of the prison. As soon as she had bent the doors into the earth she disappeared with a bunch of supplies into the right hand door.

Harry walked up to the middle door and peered into the frigid cell that had been sealed into the mountain for almost 500 years. It was definitely cold enough in the cell to prevent Pyrites from recovering his bending while he was loclocked up in it.

The cell was a simple affair, just a ledge for a bed bent into the far wall. Realizing Pyrites would need a place to shit and piss he made two pots from the wall and put them on either side of the door. Sealing the doors had preserved the insides of the prison well and the girls had an earthbender with them who could open and close the earth doors as necessary. When he exited the cell Harry found Ty La standing behind him. She was holding a folded blanket, pillow and a glowing green rock.

"Could you please bend this into the ceiling of the cell so the prisoner has some light." She asked with a smile. "We can't have the prisoner in perminent darkness now can we."

Harry nodded in agreement and took the rock from her and followed her back into the cell as she placed the pillow and blanket on the bed. Harry easily earthbent the rock into the ceiling which cast a green aura over the room giving the room enough light to see all the cell but not enough to be too harsh. Again Harry turned and left the cell.

"Warden the rooms in the internal complex have been checked and they are all livable." The burly girl said walking over to them. "We are ready for the prisoner as soon as all the supplies are inside. Avatar I thank you for the dome it was a wise idea as we have no waterbenders to clear the snow when it falls."

"Good" Ty La replied to the earthbending warrior. "Go help with the supplies, many are in metal crates that only you and the Avatar can bend and bending will speed up the offloading process."

Harry chose to help the girl. It took 2 hours of all of them working together to unload the airship and store the stuff in the interior complex, even with the two metalbenders. Harry just left the supplies on the outside of the complex and he would leave the unpacking and running of the prison to Ty La. As he turned to leave he saw Pyrites in the ice corridor shuffling along, his wrists and ankles shackled and all connected by chains to a metal band at his waist. Despite all this the man was still smiling.

"I like the place you have found for me." He said cheerfully to Harry as he was lead into the cell. "Not as fancy as I would like but it ought to keep me safe while Voldemort is distracted. It certainly is remote and at the edge of his reach."

"That's why I approved of it." Harry said to the Death Eater as he raised his hand and metalbent the shackles off Pyrites and back to himself outside of the cell.

Harry handed the cells to the nearest girl and turned leaving the prisoner in the hands of the Kyoshi Warriors but as he was walking away, before the earth door was raised Harry heard the last thing Pyrites shouted at him in a confident almost joyful tone. Words that would haunt Harry's dreams in the days and weeks to come.

"One day Avatar, be it in 5, 10 or 15 years an issue will arise in the world and you will realize that the only way you can solve it is with my expertise and help. You will be back soon to free me Avatar, this is not the last time our paths shall cross."

 **A nice ominous ending to foreshadow something later on. Sorry this chapter is another really long one but there are a few last things to note down here. 1. Both the Knights of Walpurgis and Tremlett are canon from the Harry Potter universe as the Knights of Walpurgis were indeed the precursors to the Death Eaters and Tremlett is a muggle born base guitarist for the Weird Sisters. 2. There was a planned talk between Harry and Pyrites regarding Pyrites's views but it was cut as it would add too much to the chapter and has been added later on in Harry's tale. 3. This is the first and not the last time Pyrites will show the extremes of his views and remember that he represents the alt right extreme while Tremlett and Warren and their portrayals represent the antifa extreme. This is to show that they are as bad as each other and the only time both extremes meet in one place though a chapter of the planned Avatar: The Tale of Harry. The Lost Adventures (to be released after Book 5) will festure a chapter focusing on the prison transfer in the chapter from the start of their transfer in the Fire Nation Palace dungeons to Tremlett and Warren's incarceration in the Catacombs Prison Complex in Ba Sing Se and naturally that chapter will have a heavy focus on the interactions between the three while in the brig aboard the Kyoshi Airship. 4. Lastly just a small note that Ty La is going to be one of the few OC characters who will appear several times and have a minor role throughout the books, more so than the average OC. Anyway enough rambling, as usual any constructive reviews and PMs will be listened to while any questions asked will be answered at the start of next week's chapter which of course will be released on time. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here is chapter 36 on time as always. No questions or admin stuff to address here so sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** ** ** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.******

 **Chapter 36**

Harry spent the rest of the trip to Ba Sing Se thinking about the words Pyrites had said to him as he had left the convicted Death Eater in his new mountain top prison. Would he really see the spymaster again? In all honesty Harry felt it was very probably that they would meet again but when and under what circumstances Harry couldn't even begin to fathom. As the Avatar his problems were not limited to just Voldemort. No they weren't because if he defeated Voldemort there would be another threat at some point down the line and seeing as Hermione had yet to rear her bland, bushy head since the firebending mastery test he had a feeling that the threat of Hermione and the Enlightened was still to come.

Harry, Ron and Neville spent the rest of the trip to Ba Sing Se, the 4 hours it would take from the prison with a lighter load, going over the ISEK list of informants, patsies, dupes, unwilling conspirators and corrupted officials from Pyrites' ledgers. It was complete and up to date pending confirmation from the IBI but as far as Harry knew it was all doable. Pyrites's own confessions in his ledgers may take a long time to compile but the lists of those who aided him in anyway had been clear and easy to access, no doubt to make the information easy to act upon should it ever be given to the authorities.

The question before they had split up had been who on the list would Team Avatar bring to justice. In the end they had settled for Ambassador Parkinson. As the Air Nation Ambassador to the ISEK Parkinson was based in Ba Sing Se and he was one of the highest ranked people in the ledgers, regardless of nation. He was also one of the most willing identified spies within Pyrites's network as he was a known Purist who had gotten his prestigious job out of experience and bribery. Pyrites himself, in Death Eater robes and mask, had been the man's handler which showed how important Parkinson was to Voldemort's information network. Harry had not been surprised to see Parkinson's name in the ledgers as Parkinson's daughter, a polar bear/dog faced girl called Pansy, was one of the few open and vocal Purists in the Air House at the Academy. She was in their year and had been the 4th member of Draco's bending team that they had beaten in the final during their 3rd year. As well as that, according to Luna, Pansy was willing repository for Draco's cock and cum in any hole he chose. Given that it was almost the summer break and would be by the time they executed the raid Pansy may even be home and thus could get caught up in the raid.

Harry spent the last hour of the trip in his room mediating. He still had not managed to connect to Korra, the only past life he could connect to, nor had he ever entered the Spirit World. Harry had been unable to connect with his spiritual side under Master Sybil's teaching and Harry needed to be able to connect to the spiritual side of the Avatar in order to enter the Avatar State and become a fully realized Avatar. Harry knew would need Ginny and Luna's help with it but that would have to wait until after the raids had been executed and the mess that they would cause cleaned up. He felt he was nearly a master at waterbending and if he wanted to become a fully realized Avatar he would have to find his spiritual self. As he was meditating Harry was also thinking of arriving in Ba Sing Se and seeing his parents and Sirius again and let them know that he was safe and sound.

Harry was startled from his meditations by the captain's announcement that Ba Sing Se was on the horizon. Harry hurried to the control room to find Ron and Neville already there. Looking out of the front window Harry saw his nation's capitol for the first time. He had always heard of the sheer size of Ba Sing Se and that it was the largest city in the world but the stories did not do it justice. They had just passed over the outer wall and it took the ship a good 10 minutes, days by foot, to cross the agrarian zone to the inner wall and the lower ring.

The pollution in the air around the Lower Ring was visible in the form of a brownish smog and Harry had expected it. The population and architecture of the Lower Ring had made it impossible to truly clean up the pollution produced down there. Harry also knew, as they passed over the cramped and tightly packed ring, that it was the most densely populated section of the city. The populated was so large that Lower Ring was split into 4 Imperial States when the ISEK was formed with the Middle Ring constituting the 5th state of the Ba Sing Se Imperial States. The thing that startled Harry the most about Ba Sing Se though was how the air went from smoggy to clear as they passed over the wall between the Lower and Middle Rings. They had just entered the financial and academic heart of the Earth Kingdom.

Harry didn't pay much attention to the Middle Ring as the ship continued through it and into the lush Upper Ring as the Middle Ring was one of the most peaceful and boring places in the ISEK. The Imperial Capital of the ISEK, the Upper Ring, housed the rich, the ambassadors to the ISEK, the members of the Imperial Congress and various lobbyist groups for business and nations who wanted to lobby the Imperial Congress. At the center of the Upper Ring was the Imperial Palace of the Earth King itself. Not only did it house King Wu but it also housed both the Imperial Senate and the Imperial House of Citizens, the upper and lower houses of the Imperial Government as well as the Supreme Court of the ISEK which was tasked with interpretation the Constitution of the ISEK that Wu, Korra and other senior figures in the Earth Kingdom.

As the ship had Kyoshi diplomatic markings on it, giving the islands status as an autonomous independent nation, it was cleared to land in the central square of the palace where all the airships with diplomatic markings landed. Still it was an odd sight for those present in the palace to see the unexpected airship given that the island was not known to have one, and by the time it had landed a crowd of employees and dignitaries had arrived to gawp at it. Harry sighed as he headed to the exit. Time to surprise another nation with the unannounced and unplanned arrival of the Avatar.

The assembled people had begun to talk about who the dignitary might be that had arrived in the Kyoshi airship. Harry could hear them as the door was being opened and the gangway lowered and was amused that none of them thought that the Avatar might be aboard the unscheduled airship. He was actually relieved when he, Ron and Neville stepped onto it and began walking down it and no one was exclaiming the arrival of the Avatar. They all just seemed confused that three people in Fire Nation clothes had exited the airship and that two had earth and water colors in their long hair. That was until a very old man with long gray hair in a tight braid down his back wearing a long forest green robe to his ankles, with lighter green sleeves and gold trim and a matching skull cap stepped forward easily parting the crowd so Harry assumed that the man held some position of authority that made him recognizable and allowed him to move through the crowd unchallenged. He had evidently been drawn to the airship by the crowd and clearly recognized Harry.

"Avatar Harry, I am Grand Secretariat McPhail." The man said with a low bow. "It is my honor to welcome you and your friends to Ba Sing Se though I am surprised by this unannounced visit. We were not expecting you to come to Ba Sing Se at all."

So this was the Grand Secretariat himself, Harry knew little of the current holder but his father had explained to him the position. Originally the Grand Secretariat ran Ba Sing Se for the Earth King and was answerable only to him but over the years the role had gone through many changes from basically running the Earth Kingdom when Long Feng held the title to being an obedient servant when a man called Gun held it. Now though the title bore a slightly different role as it denoted the Speaker of the House of Citizens. The Grand Secretariat was still tasked with the internal running of the Earth Kingdom though now he, no woman had ever held the role, served as the bridge between the elected representatives and the Earth King and was in fact one of the Representatives himself though from which state Harry did not know. The Secretariat was elected by the House of Citizens every two years, usually a long tenured member of the majority party, from among their own. He was also charged with greeting new dignitaries to the Imperial Palace when they arrived and advised the Earth King on the running of Ba Sing Se and the state of the Earth Kingdom as a whole.

"Grand Seconded McPhail it is an honor to meet you." Harry replied bowing. "May I introduce Prince Ron of the Southern Water Tribe and Lord Neville of the Fire Nation to you. They are my friends and advisors. I deeply apologize for this unannounced arrival but circumstances mandated that we not divulge our flight path or let any in the Earth Kingdom that my destination was Ba Sing Se given the potential for communications being intercepted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Harry hated some of the pomp and ceremony that went on in the Upper Ring, even after the establishment of the ISEK and the Imperial Congress, but it was a necessity custom that wasn't going to die anytime soon. Still he wasn't comfortable with all these people being around as he had the sensitive information in his go bag with him and sensitive prisoners in the brig of the airship behind him.

"I apologize for my unannounced and unscheduled visit, especially as it is my first to the Imperial Capital of my home nation." Harry said. "But I and my friends bring news of a sensitive nature regarding the situation in the Fire Nation and we wish to speak to his majesty King Wu and the Director of the IBI right away."

"Of course Avatar I will escort you to the throne room at once." McPhail said. "Would you like me to send a messenger to your father. He is currently in committee but he should be out in an hour or so."

"Yes but let him know that I will see him when I am done with the Earth King." Harry said after a pause. "I unfortunately cannot be sidetracked right now. I have traveled far and been through much in the last few weeks but alas there is still much to do."

Harry knew that info of his whereabouts would reach Voldemort soon enough, if the Dark Lord did not already know he had left the Fire Nation that is, but while he was in the Imperial Palace he was relatively safe. That being said the last two Avatars had been forced to engage in battle in the palace so he probably should be on his guard.

"Very well if you will follow me." McPhail said as he turned and walked through the crowd which parted for them murmuring about the sudden arrival of the Avatar and the fact that he had been in the Fire Nation.

Harry assumed that his flight from the Elemental Academy was known but his whereabouts for the last few weeks seemed to have been unknown to the general public and now they were shocked to see him resurface suddenly in the courtyard of the Imperial Palace in Ba Sing Se after arriving in an airship bearing the markings of the Kyoshi Warriors while dressed like a Fire Nation noble and with only 2 of the 4 other members of Team Avatar. This was certainly going to spark a lot of gossip that Harry did not want but could not avoid.

Harry and his friends followed the Grand Secretariat up the wide steps and into the central part of the large Imperial Palace. During the riots of Ba Sing Se after the assassination of the Earth Queen by Zaheer the palace had been looted of anything of value and when Kuvira had stabilized Ba Sing Se she had done little to the palace as she did not believe in royalty and did not use Ba Sing Se as the capital of her Earth Empire.

In the last 60 or so years of King Wu's reign he had restored the palace to its previous grandeur with a modern twist. Many of the new works of art and valuables on display in the palace had been created since the founding of the ISEK and represented the new Earth Kingdom reborn and redesigned in the wake of the anarchy and then tyranny it had suffered after the Red Lotus abruptly threw it into chaos. Harry actually liked it, it gave the palace more of an actual dwelling feel than the Royal Palace in the Fire Nation had given Harry as he had felt like it was a museum and not someone's dwelling. No Harry actually liked the Imperial Place.

After about 5 minutes of walking through long, tall, corridors they finally reached a large set of stone doors inlaid with jade and gold. Two golden carved badger moles served as the handles though Harry knew the doors could only be opened by earthbending them. Two Imperial Guards in segmented green armor stood at attention on either side of the door. Judging by their lack of weapons Harry assumed that they were earthbenders.

"The Avatar is here and seeks an audience with the Earth King." McPhail said to the guards.

They just looked at Harry to verify that he was indeed the Avatar despite the Fire Nation clothes (his green headband denoting his Earth Kingdom ties) before nodding and opening the doors with earthbending. Harry walked into the large throne room of the Earth King and marveled at its splendor. While the throne room in the Fire Nation had been modified over the years to accommodate the Fire Assembly this room had not. Wu had restored it to the exact way it had always been with the ornate pillars, the raised dais at the far end and the throne of the Earth King set into the center of it and carved to resemble a badgermole, the original earthbenders.

King Wu lounged in the chair clearly looking bored which had become a pose he was famous for. Harry knew that his King had a lot of energy and liked to be constantly active, often traveling his nation to see his people and share their experiences, and inflict his songs upon them. Wu hated being cooped up in one place, a remnant of his exile days during the Anarchy of the Earth Kingdom. However due to the threat and the fact that Wu was the only major world leader who wasn't a bender and as such the highest target on Voldemort's list, he had been forced to stay in the Imperial Palace for his own safety. To Wu's side was his faithful bodyguard, advisor, confidant and long suffering friend and member of Korra's Team Avatar, Mako.

Harry saw as Wu looked up at their entrance and then his face brighten when he recognized Harry. He let out a shriek of surprise and joy and leapt from his throne and actually ran at Harry at a pace a man of Wu's advanced age should not have been able to run at. Harry could have sworn he had heard Mako groan just before he was engulfed in a hug from his own King. Seriously what was it with world leaders and hugging the Avatar.

"Avatar Harry your safe and back home at last. We were so worried when we had heard of the fall of the United Republic and the Elemental Academy." King Wu said quickly. "We knew you had escaped because of the clearly false charges brought against you by that puppet President Thicknesse but still we didn't know exactly where you had gone until we heard from Iroh that you had made it safely to the Fire Nation. Now you're back home, well in your home nation, though I didn't recognize you for a moment in that Fire Nation get up. What brings you to Ba Singe Se. I take it that this is not a social call that I can use as an excuse to throw a massive party."

"Unfortunately news and information about the war." Harry said looking at his King seriously. "Your Majesty I and my friends are currently in possession of some highly sensitive material, plans and prisoners being transferred to the Catacombs though the later is not related to the Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Is there some place where the 4 of us, perhaps 5 as I know you trust Mako and so did Korra, could go to discuss all this. There is a lot to talk about and explain and not a lot of time unfortunately. Also if you could contact the Director of the IBI and have him brought here that would speed this up, unless you do not trust him."

"No I trust him." Wu said firmly as he became serious at Harry's words. Wu may be boisterous and a little immature but he cared deeply about his people and would do anything to protect the Earth Kingdom. "He is a nonbender so he has no loyalty to Voldemort and as the Director of the IBI he has to pass an annual truth seeing to prove his loyalty. I am assuming this is about Voldemort and not any other threat."

"It is." Harry replied. "Though the prisoners are tied to the Enlightened and the Chosen but they can be dealt with at another time given the pressing nature of the Voldemort Threat."

"Good then follow me. There is a small library in which we can talk more peacefully." Wu said. "I will have the servants fetch some tea and dumplings from the Jasmine Dragon, it's still the best tea shop in all of Ba Sing Se. Grand Secretariat McPhail would you please send someone for Director Abbott, he should be in the Imperial Palace somewhere or the Long Feng building. I don't know why we don't change that damn name but Feng and his Dai Li were a precursor to the IBI, albeit more treasonous."

"The traditionalist in congress have blocked every attempt to change the name your highness." McPhail said. "Besides there is a good argument to keep it as such. Long Feng may have been a right bastard but still to this day we use his tactics and teachings in IBI training."

With that Wu turned and hurried to the back right hand door, completely ignoring the Grand Secretariat and his words as McPhail turned to leave via the front entrance to the throne room. Mako just looked exacerbated as he followed his old, childish friend. Harry looked at Ron and Neville and shrugged before following the Earth King. Wu was an oddball but he was loyal to the Avatar and to his country.

"Thank you Grand Secretariat." Harry said to the retreating McPhail as they hurried after Wu though he didn't get to hear a response from the old politician.

They followed Wu out of the throne room, into a small side corridor and a moment later into a small private library. It was tastefully decorated with a desk, a few comfy sofas made from green leather, a lot of scrolls and a small fireplace that warmed the room. King Wu sat behind the desk with Mako standing just behind him so that Harry, Ron and Neville had to take the seats on the sofas. In short order a servant came in bearing a tray loaded with tea and dumplings and offered it to them. Harry sipped the tea he had been given and was impressed, it certainly was the best jasmine tea he had ever tasted. The Dragon of the West's secret had been passed down over the years it seemed. They only waited a few more minutes before a man Harry had never met before walked in unannounced and stood by the door once it closed.

Harry could tell at once that this man must be Director Abbott, the Director of the IBI. He was a tall, broad man, despite not being a bender, wearing a dark green suit, white shirt and matching green tie. He had close cropped blond hair and looked vaguely familiar to Harry. Harry couldn't see an obvious weapon on the man but Harry didn't doubt that the Director was armed with weapons he knew how to use.

"Your Majesty, I received word you requested my presence and came at once." Abbott said before seeing Harry. If he was surprised to see the Avatar here he did not show it. "Avatar Harry it is an honor to finally meet you. I was expecting you to arrive here at some point after we received word that you had reached the Fire Nation safely but I was not expecting you or your friends so soon or unannounced, though in hindsight I see why you did that. Last I had heard you were expected to stay in the Fire Nation indefinitely. It is good to see you alive and well, my daughter Hannah is in your year at the Academy and has spent the last few years complaining that your skill makes them all look bad though she said no one was surprised to learn that you were the Avatar."

That was where he recognized Abbott, it was through his daughter. She was a nice girl if a little vapid at times and certainly not the most driven person in her bending pursuits but he got along with her.

"Director Abbott the pleasure is all mine." Harry said rising and bowing to Abbott. "I assume you know my friends already."

"Prince Ron, Lord Neville I apologize for my rudeness in not greeting you I was just pleased to see that you all were ok after the attack on the Academy." Abbott said.

"It is ok Director." Ron said. "I cannot speak for Neville but as a member of the Southern Water Tribe I find these formalities a little unnecessary."

"Don't we all." Wu butted in. "But alas the traditionalist insist upon them and it is hard to get rid of millennia of custom overnight. Anyway now that we are all here what has brought the Avatar to Ba Sing Se."

"And before you ask Avatar this room is secure." Director Abbott said. "It is swept daily for any eavesdropping devices."

"That is good to know as I have come with sensitive information from the Fire Nation." Harry said as he began his report. "While In the Fire Nation we uncovered a Death Eater spy within the Fire Assembly. He was a senior member of the Assembly in fact and one who had never been suspected by any authority, including the IBI and RCPD, and who turned out to be the spymaster for Voldemort with a global network of variously willing informants and spies. Most of the informants within the network did not know they were working for Voldemort."

Harry paused to let his words sink in. He could see the stunned looks on all three of the men's faces. It had been like that for all who had found out about Pyrites and his actions. Sighing Harry proceeded to tell them all that they had been up too from the moment the Academy had been attacked up to leaving Pyrites in an undisclosed prison for his own protection as well as to serve out his sentence for the millions of crimes he had committed. Harry finished by pulling out the ledgers and tapes they had made on the ISEK network along with the compiled list of Earth Kingdom citizens or residents who they had been able to gleam from the ledgers and handed it to Abbott. Harry knew they could trust the IBI Director as he had not been on the list except as a target to be removed and replaced by either a dupe, sympathizer or corrupt agent. The man's eyes went wide as he scanned the long list.

"You are sure of this information?" Abbott asked after a moment of looking over the list. "Because there are many on this list who are powerful or well connected and only some with known Purist leanings. There are also several nonbenders which is a group Voldemort would never touch or trust."

"True." Ron agreed. "But remember who we got them from. Pyrites was the most uncommon Death Eater we have ever met or heard of. Firstly his willingness to cooperate and come quietly when cornered was unexpected but welcome as none of us wished to fight him. Then there was the fact that while he never denied his views, he never once ranted or raved about them being the greatest thing in human history and demanding that we follow them. All he did was confirm they were is and that he wished them to be law but he seemed at ease with us holding views he deemed as inferior. He didn't even insult us for being blood traitors. He almost seemed relieved to no longer be living a lie, to be able to voice his true beliefs and to live openly as a Purist and Death Eater. He was educated, sophisticated and restrained things that make him good as a spy but not like the other Death Eaters we have been forced to deal with. Why he was at the Academy on the night of Voldemort's coup I do not know but it doesn't surprise me that he would use any methods to get information or avoid being caught."

"I agree." Mako said switching to cop mode. "I have dealt with assholes like this before but never on such a scale or really outside of the Triads. Do you have a plan Avatar?"

"I'll let Ron explain as he's our brains and planner." Harry said with a smile. "I'm a more the punch it till it works kinda guy."

"Just like Korra." Mako said with a laugh. "So Ron what is the plan."

"Well we have devised a plan to execute a global, simultaneous strike on all listed targets who are still alive and walking free." Ron said. "This will be the largest simultaneous law enforcement operation in history and the first to span all 4 elements and 5 major nations, we cannot strike at those in the United Republic due to Voldemort's occupation. Right now we are here to coordinate with the IBI for the raids throughout the Earth Kingdom, with the exception of the 5 states we cannot access due to the current global situation, and to confirm the status of the people on the list. My sister and girlfriend are currently in the Southern Water Tribe right now with my eldest brother Bill, who is currently serving as regent there while dad is sorting out the Northern Water Tribe. They will coordinate the plans for the raids for the Southern Water Tribe while Luna and Bill's fiancé, an airbender called Fleur, contact Archabbot Milo using airbender techniques and make the plans for the Air Nation. We have already prepped the Fire Nation for the raids pending final approval. Once all this is done the girls, Ginny and Luna that is, will come to Ba Sing Se and join us here for the raids here and the final planning. That final planning will take place in Xai Bau's Grove in the Spirit World where all representatives can meet to go over the final plan. Given the sensitivity of this information and the sheer volume of people involved we have proposed that only those who need to know of the details know and only after being vetted by a trusted truth seer like the Avatar or his father. The unit leaders who will be carrying out the raids will not be informed of their precise targets or even of the charges against them until just before the raid is set to commence. This is to prevent spooking any of those on the lists and losing this once in a lifetime chance to cripple Voldemort's spy network. If we succeed it will give us the upper hand in this war and we need that cos right now we're on the ropes and barely holding on."

"It sounds complex, complicated and just as Sokka would have planned it during his time with Team Avatar." Mako said after digesting the plan. Ron beamed at the comparison to his hero. "It will be hard to execute and unfortunately there are a few places we cannot touch and some targets will escape but it will be worth it in the end. That is so long as it goes off without a hitch."

"Is there any really desired targets?" Abbott asked looking at the list again.

"There's one Death Eater who we really want caught." Harry said unable to keep the anger out of his voice. "Their spy in the Order of the Phoenix, Peter, my father's former teammate, fellow marauder and Pro-bending Hall of Famer who turned traitor against the forces of light in the last year of the First Purity War."

"Your father's aid? Yes we have heard from Regulus on his theory hence why he is here under close scrutiny." Abbott said. "And Pyrites's ledgers confirmed his status?"

"Yes they did." Harry said as he tried to calm himself. "He is the big target we are going after but there are others. Team Avatar would like permission to arrest Ambassador Parkinson if that is ok. He's a high ranking spy for the Death Eaters who is a willing accomplice, a known Purist, and he knows who he is working for."

"I don't see why not." Abbott said. "We need all the help we can get and the Avatar is a public servant with the authority to arrest anyone who has violated the laws of any nation though I will have to formally deputize your fellow team members so that they too have the authority to arrest Ambassador Parkinson and anyone else who tries to prevent y'all from completing the arrest."

"Thank you." Harry said pleased that the Director had allowed them all to partake in the raids. "Now before we begin coordinating with the IBI I would like an update on the situation in the Earth Kingdom with the 4 states that have seceded. It has been hard to get news about them while in the Fire Nation."

"Unfortunately there hasn't been much development on that front." Wu said somberly. "The walls that were along the United Republic border with Tor Blinn and Kuei have been removed while Hou Tin has erected a wall on it's borders with the United Republic, Kuei and Tor Blinn. As such the United Army is trapped in Hou Tin due to the neighboring states and while we want to go in and crush these assholes we can't because the walls would take too long to siege and they currently have air superiority over us our forces are stretched too thing at the moment to attack. The only way to easily take down a wall is with lavabending and the only known lavabenders alive are you and Bolin so not much of a chance there as you are needed here and Bolin is in prison."

"So still a stalemate with the states and the United Republic." Ron stated. "I expected as much."

"Unfortunately so." Abbott said. "Thicknesse is claiming authority there cos of that rigged election he held a few weeks ago but we know it is a lie. At least with the liberation of the Northern Water Tribe we have dealt Voldemort a blow and started to tip the scales of this war in our favor. Now with this information and Pyrites locked away we can deal a decisive blow to Voldemort's network and hopefully box him into the United Republic."

"Speaking of Pyrites what happened to the other prisoners?" Neville suddenly asked. "In all the rush I think we forgot about the Enlightened and Chosen prisoners we had in the airship."

"Not to worry that is where I was when Grand Secretariat McPhail contacted me." Abbott said. "I had been informed of the transfer by Iroh a few days ago but not of how or when it would happen so it wasn't until the captain of that ship radioed my personal radio and she provided me with the codes from Iroh that confirmed she had the prisoners he was sending me. They will be transferred to the Catacombs Prison Complex once night falls and there aren't people around to see who is being transferred. This is a precaution given their allegiances to known terrorist groups. They will be formally booked and then interrogated before beginning their life sentences in the highest security level, the supermax segregated area, of the prison. It is good to know that we finally have members of both terrorist groups in custody, perhaps we can finally learn more about them as we will be interrogating them periodically for years in hopes that they break. You have done well Avatar and I look forward to working with you this week. If that is all I have a lot of work to do checking out all these targets and confirming their status. Don't worry I won't let any of my subordinates know why we are interested in them. We are the IBI after, we're interested in everyone in the Earth Kingdom."

Director Abbott turned and took the sheet of paper with all the Earth Kingdom targets on it with him and went to the door. As he was about to open it the door burst open and three people entered causing the IBI Director to jump back with a level of agility Harry was not expecting. Harry only had a moment to recognize his parents and Sirius before he was engulfed in a hug by his mother.

"Harry I can't believe you are here! We were so worried when we heard of the attack on the Elemental Academy." His mother said holding him close. "We heard you had escaped but we didn't know where you had gone until your father received reports that you were in the Fire Nation with the Firelord. They were classified of course but as your parents we were entitled to see them. When did you get to Ba Sing Se and why didn't you tell us you were here?"

"Lily if I may I was the reason for why Harry was unable to tell you when he got here." King Wu said causing his parents and Sirius to turn to look at the Earth King, his mother still holding him, and seemed to realize for the first time that the Earth King was present. "Harry has been busy being the Avatar and discovered something while in the Fire Nation. He needed to see me as soon as he landed and probably didn't want to disturb you or alert a certain person to his presence in Ba Sing Se."

"Of course sorry your majesty." Lily said letting Harry go and giving her liege a small curtsy.

"Its ok mom you're allowed to worry." Harry said with a smile, it was good to see his parents again. "I want to hear what has been going on here and I do have a lot to tell you too."

"Of course son, there is a lot to discuss." James said proudly. "Your majesty if my son is not needed I would like to take him and his friends to my place in the upper ring."

"No I believe we are done here." Wu said smiling. "I will see you tomorrow Avatar and we can begin the plans. Prince Ron, Lord Neville I would be honored if both of you would attend as well."

"As you wish your majesty." Ron said while Neville just nodded.

With the meeting clearly over Harry rose to bow to his king. His friends did the same and they all left with his parents and Sirius. Director Abbott had already left having snuck out while Harry and his parents were reuniting.

"Peter isn't here is he?" Harry whispered as they were walking through the Imperial Palace, he didn't have time to use his seismic sense to 'see' if Peter's profile was in the vicinity.

"No he is running an errand for me in the Middle Ring right now." James said. "And don't worry my place is swept for recording devises every day. After the secession of those 4 states all members of the Imperial Congress have to have their places swept daily by IBI agents."

"Good because there is a lot of highly classified stuff I need to read you into." Harry said. "And we need a safe space to store some important documents that I feel should be near me at all times."

His father just nodded and they walked in silence to the main entrance and once there they got into a satomobile that was waiting for them. It was one of the stretch ones to accommodate all of them. The journey to the representatives' district of the Upper Ring was uneventful and pleasant. Soon they were outside a two storied house on a row of similar houses.

"This is my official residence while I am in Ba Sing Se." James said. "It belongs to the State of Omashu and is used for one of their senators but I've made it as homely as possible."

Harry could tell that when they got in. it was just like their place in Omashu. Filled with mementos to James' career and accomplishments and art that Lily had gotten to offset her husband's lack of class as she put it. Originally his mother had had final say on interior decoration but after her shoes kept betting swallowed by the earth and only James's seismic sense could see them she relented and allowed her husband to publicly display his narcissism.

"Come Harry let's go to the basement den." Lily said. "Bring your things as y'all will have to stay there as this place is only a two bedroom and Sirius and Regulus are living in the other bedroom until they can return to the Northern Water Tribe."

"Where is Regulus?" Ron asked. "I'm not sure what he's been up too since the War Council meeting."

"He's spent a lot of his time with the IBI." Sirius said speaking for the first time since Harry had seen his godfather again. "Being debriefed and providing what information he can to them. He'll be back later though, right now he's off with the other exiles that make up the new acting council of the Northern Water Tribe going through all of the rules Lucius put into place when he declared his formal support for Voldemort and invalidating any that are discriminatory or promote bender supremacy. So far that is all of them. As a result we have been forced to draft a whole new constitution for the Northern Water Tribe so that we can actually restore the nation to what it was before Lucius and his cronies seized power. The liberation was needed and it worked perfectly but alas there is still much that needs to be done before we can return. We must clear out all of Lucius's remaining supporters in the North so as to make our return as safe as possible and we want the new constitution to be ready to present to the citizens of the North as soon as I get back. I must admit I was hesitant to take the job at first given my carefree attitude and disagreements with the old aristocracy of the Northern Water Tribe that my parents were a part of but it's grown on me since I've been in Ba Sing Se. Trying to restore my nation to one of peace, tolerance and understanding and the fact that I am in a key spot to restore the North has given me a new perspective on things and has given me the desire to lead my country out of the darkness and into the light as their new Chief. Your parents and King Wu have been a great help both personally on this journey and towards the creation of the new and improved Northern Water Tribe."

"I think part of that has to do with you actually growing up at last." Lily said with a laugh. "You finally have responsibility that doesn't involve coaching a team of probenders and you have realized you liked it. Though that leadership may have been a good stepping stone for where you are now though you can't go around chasing every hot piece of female ass you see now that you are about to lead a nation."

"Yes that is the main drawback to being Acting Chief in Exile." Sirius said with a rueful smile.

"Well that answers my main question." Harry said laughing at his godfather's words.

By the end of Sirius' ramblings they had reached the basement den, or more accurately James's man cave. The cave part was literal as James appeared to have carved it out of the earth beneath the house. There were sofas, a well stocked bar and sports memorabilia from James's probending days was everywhere as well as a VV in one wall. It would be a good place to sleep and plan for the upcoming raids.

"Sirius just answered what he's been up too but what about you?" Harry asked his parents as he sat down.

"We have been just as busy." James said with an air of importance that fooled no one. "The Imperial Congress is in full, emergency, session right now trying to deal with the situation but as usual it's hard to get everyone to agree on a course of action. The generals want invade Skrit and Yi as they are isolated states but can't get the support of 75% of us which they need for such an operation. So most of my time has been spent in debates or meetings of varying degrees of excitement in the Senate wing."

"And I have been working with the Northern exiles on their plan for the North once they return." Lily said. "It's hard to hammer out a new constitution that supports equality for all and doesn't punish benders for the crimes of a few extremists or later on their ancestors but it's coming along. The hardest part was ensuring a clause declaring affirmative action, preferential treatment of nonbenders over benders purely because they are nonbenders, as an illegal form of discrimination but we got it in there after a compromise that allowed for nonbenders to not be discriminated against because they are nonbenders in any walk of life with the exception of an area that can only be accomplished with bending though for the life me I can't think of one at the moment, especially since the North doesn't build exclusively with ice anymore. There is also a provision that stipulates all appointments by the Chief must be based on merit and not on anything arbitrary. Anyway can you please tell us what you have been up too since the assault on the Academy. We heard what you did in order to escape and don't worry we don't think you're a murderer. You killed people in battle who would have killed, or in your case captured, you and we raised you to only take a life when it is absolutely necessary and unavoidable and in that situation it certainly was."

"Thanks mom." Harry said smiling.

He had honestly not really thought of the 7 lives he had taken in the battle. As his mother had said it was a kill or be killed situation and he wasn't going to regret ending the lives of animals like Wilkes and Ustur when it was them or him. He knew he would almost certainly have to kill again so why dwell on it when he had more important shit to deal with. He could deal with his actions if and when he defeated Voldemort.

Knowing his mother wanted to hear the full story Harry proceeded to tell his parents and Sirius all that they had been through, all that they had planned while in the Fire Nation and that the girls would join them soon for the final stage. Letting them know that they had confirmation of Peter's betrayal and that his father and Sirius would be the ones who would, once approved by Director Abbott, arrest their former friend in the upcoming raids. All 3 were invited to help in the preparations if they had time but Harry doubted they would be able to help with the preparations. They spent the rest of the day catching up and resting after the long trek from the Fire Nation. Harry was still on edge after everything but he knew he still could not relax for soon they would execute the raids and hopefully deal a massive blow to Voldemort's plans. They needed to take the upper hand in this war and they were on the brink of doing so, they just couldn't fuck it up. The counter attack was about to begin.

 **Well here is another more administrative chapter that deals with Harry's first trip to Ba Sing Se (where the next few chapters will be set). Again another 8,000+ word chapter so sorry for going over my attempted average range again but nothing I could do about that. Only things to note here is that McPhail is a real Harry Potter character mentioned on Pottermore as a former Minister for Magic who was in Hufflepuff and would be about 100 years old when Harry was at school so I used him as an earthbending, senior politician. In addition Hannah Abbott is referred to as a half-blood and seeing as her mother was murdered in Half-Blood Prince I assumed her unknown father would be the muggle and as such a nonbender in my story. He will serve a brief part of this story while Harry is in Ba Sing Se. That's all I have for this section so as always any questions asked during the week via PM or review will be answered at the start of next week's chapter when it is uploaded at the usual time and anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	37. Chapter 37

**Here is chapter 37 on time as always. Nothing to address here other than to not that this is shorter than the last few chapters so sit back and enjoy the latest installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 37**

It had been three weeks since Harry, Ron and Neville had arrived in Ba Sing Se and finally they were ready to execute the first ever series of global raids that would take down Pyrites' network of spies, informants, dupes, corrupt officials and unwilling accomplices. Ginny and Luna had joined them a week ago after finalizing plans for the raids in the Southern Water Tribe. They had briefly stopped off at the Southern Air Temple to meet Milo in person and give him the info on the few Air Nomad spies and get his brief on the raids in the Air Temples. Milo had tasked Remus, the airbender of the marauders, with being the point man for the mission as he was one of the few they knew they could trust.

The 3 weeks had been as hectic as the 3 weeks prior that they had spent in the Fire Nation preparing for what they would need to do in the Earth Kingdom. Harry, Ron and Neville had daily meetings with Director Abbott and King Wu to make the final plans for the raids. From the long list of now indited by Royal Prerogative individuals about 20 had been confirmed dead or missing when Abbott had inquired about them in his records at the IBI headquarters. A further 17 were in various jails and prisons across the nation including the members of the Imperial congress who had been arrested for secession as they tried to flee Ba Sing Se after Voldemort's announcement. They were now serving life sentences in the Catacombs Prison Complex. They weren't the only members but they were the only willing members of the Imperial Congress who had spied for Voldemort, the unwilling ones would still be arrested and have to resign at the very least. The last group that had been crossed off was about 15 who were known to be in one of the 4 states who had sided with Voldemort or in Hou Tin which had been cut off due to its location between the United Republic and two of the traitorous states.

Despite this there was still almost 250 names on the list that had to be arrested, and that was just the ISEK. There was 128 across the Fire Nation, 39 in the Air Nation though 4 were on Air Temple Island and out of reach, and 87 in the Southern Water Tribe. They couldn't get to the ones in the United Republic, of which there was 92 confirmed, as well but again they weren't much use to Voldemort in a nation he controlled. The ones listed in the Northern Water Tribe had already fled the nation and the few in the Foggy Swamp ledger were inaccessible given Voldemort's unknown control over the Swamp.

Yesterday Ginny and Luna had met Fleur, Izra, Bill and Remus in Xai Bau's grove and gone over the final plans from each of the nations involved in the raids. The raids would occur tonight at midnight Ba Sing Se time as that was were the most suspects were. The leaders of each raid team who weren't involved in the planning were to be informed 10 minutes beforehand who they would be apprehending. All they had known prior to the raid was that there were several Voldemort sympathizers in their area they had been sent to and to expect names ten minutes before they were to be arrested. This was done to ensure that as many of the suspects as possible wouldn't be tipped off to their impending arrest. Now it was 5 minutes to midnight and the raids were about to begin.

Team Avatar was currently hidden in the shadows outside of the 5 story tower built in the style of those at the Air Temples and it served as the official residence of the Air Nation Ambassador to the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom. Harry had used his seismic sense earlier to confirm that Parkinson was home. He had also been able to confirm that his daughter and 5 guards that were not part of the Air Nation were there. It was summer time and as a Purist sympathizer Pansy had likely been allowed to return home due to her loyalty while most of the students hadn't been under the guise of a new mandatory summer session for extra education but were in reality hostages. The guards were personal and recent hires by Parkinson and likely could be members of the Purist Army as the Air Nation had no standing army and never had security for their ambassadors. They were to be given the opportunity to surrender as soon as Team Avatar breached the building but if they did not then they would have to be taken out, without bloodshed if possible. However they were all authorized to use lethal force if necessary.

Harry and his friends were all wearing tight, black stealth suits. Luna's had been modified into a glider suit and she had already glided up to the roof and would jump in through an open window on the top floor when the raid began and before Harry sealed all the windows in the stone tower with earthbending. Ginny and Ron had two water skins each just in case they needed more water than usual and they had additional weapons on their backs for emergencies. Neville and Harry had both brought their swords just in case bending was not an option. Neville would use firebending to enter into the second floor and Harry either fire or earthbending to enter the third while Ron and Ginny went in the front. From his scans there was a guard on duty on each floor wile Pansy and her father were on the 4th. The goal was to take Parkinson alive as he would be a valuable source of information of they could get him to agree to a deal. The pocket watch in Harry's had ticketed over to one minute to midnight and he looked at his friends and nodded, it was time.

As soon as the clock stuck midnight they began their raid. Almost simultaneously the sounds of the other raids in Ba Sing Se came to them as well but Harry couldn't think of that now. Igniting the fire jet technique from his feet he launched himself at a third floor window. As soon as he was through Harry rolled on landing and into a crouch, raised his arms and bent the earth in the walls to seal all the windows in the building. He had deliberately chosen the third floor as it would ensure that he was the last one to enter the residence, that way his friends would already be inside when he sealed them in.

Raising from his crouch Harry found himself staring at the guard stationed on this floor. Harry looked around with his peripheral vision and noticed that he was standing in the large circular room. It appeared to be a living room of sorts that was richly decorated with fine art, furniture and antiquities that was clearly in violation of Air Nomad philosophy and possibly Air Nation law though he wasn't certain. The guard was dressed in black, segment, metal armor with the symbol for purity etched into the armor over his heart in red and a matching red band on his arm indicating a firebender.

"I am here by order of King Wu." Harry said. "I have a warrant for Ambassador Parkinson for his arrest on charges of espionage, association with a known terrorist organization, providing material support to a known terrorist organization, corruption by a public official, perjury and obstruction of justice. His diplomatic immunity has been revoke on order of Archabbot Milo of the Air Nation as well as an Air Nation warrant for his arrest for treason and espionage against the Air Nation. Stand down and let me take Parkinson into custody."

"The ambassador will not surrender to illegitimate authorities such as yourself, Wu or Milo." The man snarled at Harry taking a fighting stance. "The only authority we answer too here is the of Lord Voldemort for only his laws on purity, benders rights and balance are needed in this world. It is you, whoever the fuck you are, who is the criminal not the ambassador. Leave and I will forget your treason to your kind earthbender or stay and be executed for your heinous crimes against your own."

Harry sighed, so much for the non violence approach. This man was clearly an indoctrinated Purist grunt complete with the bullshit rhetoric and beliefs of the Purists and who was sent to guard an asset. He was way too stupid to be more than a foot soldier as he was wearing metal armor and had seen Harry earthbend and yet he was still willing to fight. Perhaps he thought that Harry couldn't metalbend but he had just firebent and earthbent so he was clearly the Avatar and this man still wanted to fight him, it was almost too easy.

Before the man could get an attack off Harry extended his arm and took hold of his armor with his bending. Tightening it so the guard could feel that Harry was in charge Harry picked him up and hurled him hard into the back wall. The man slid unconscious to the floor. Harry walked over to him and used his metalbending to strip the armor from the guard before pulling out one if the sets of platinum cuffs they had all been issued with and cuffing the guards arms behind his back and hauling his still unconscious body to the center of the room. Harry would have to figure out what to charge with him later. Probably just obstruction of justice and membership of a terrorist organization. The Purist Army had been declared a terrorist organization by Royal Proclamation a week ago and carried the same sentence as what a convicted Death Eater would get for the same crime. The man was looking at a 5-10 year stretch for all his crimes once he was convicted.

Harry waited for the others below him to deal with their opponents. He could tell that the guard in the floor above wasn't an earthbender as they hadn't tried to escape so he would wait and try to use their numbers to force the asshole to surrender peacefully. Somehow Harry doubted that Parkinson would be caught peacefully. Closing his eyes Harry used his seismic sense to 'see' how his friends were doing.

On the level below Neville had soared through the window and been forced to dodge a large rock hurled at him from an armored earthbender standing in the middle of the office like room. The guard was wearing black armor with a green band and the symbol for purity etched in green over his heart. Neville would give him the chance to step aside as he had the law on his.

"Fuck off you little cunt." The man said. "How dare you attack the house of a noble Purist and crusader for balance. By entering here illegally you will be executed for your crimes."

"I have a warrant for Ambassador's arrest signed by the Earth King and another signed by the Archabbot of the Air Nation." Neville said taking a fighting stance. He had known he would face resistance while executing his legal duty so Neville was ready for the fight.

"We do not recognize the authority of false leaders." The man grunted. "Only leaders who understand purity, balance and the natural order and who strive to restore and protect bender's rights are true leaders. Your leaders aren't so you have no authority here."

"Then you leave me no choice asshole." Neville said jabbing his two fingers forward and unleashing the lighting he had been building at the man. "I didn't want to hurt you but you clearly won't surrender."

The Purist didn't have a chance to reach. The bolt hit him in center of his chest, his metal armor conducting the lightning making it worse for him as he screamed in pain. His body was thrown back into the stone wall with enough force to crack it. Neville watched as the man's lifeless body slid to the floor and stayed there in a sitting position smoking slightly. The air was scented with ozone and charred flesh making Neville gag. Sighing at what he had to do Neville went to confirm the man was dead before hurrying to the stairs to join Harry on the next level.

On the 1st floor Ron and Ginny had run into the building, blasting the wooden door down with waterbending as they ran, just before Harry sealed the tower and just in time to leap to either side of the entrance to avoid a hailstorm of ice shards that had been sent to great them. Standing in the 1st floor room which looked like a combination entrance hall and kitchen with a table in the middle was a woman in black armor and a pale blue band. A similar disgusting light blue engraving of the symbol for purity over her heart.

"Leave or else I will execute you two with extreme pleasure, for me." She snarled at them. "You are assaulting a Purist and a defender of true balance, order and bender's right. Now leave or die."

"Well we don't need to mention the arrest warrant for the ambassador." Ron said colloquially as he and Ginny began to edge in opposite directions around the wall to present less of a target for the waterbender. "She's just admitted to being a terrorist and that gives us justifiable cause to arrest her before we head upstairs to arrest Parkinson."

"I do not recognize your authority." The woman yelled. "How dare you attack your own. You two are blood …"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as both Ginny and Ron moved their right arms in unison and sent a stiletto throwing knife into each of the woman's eyes. She stood for a second looking odd with the two thin blades for eyes before her body crumpled back. She was dead before she hit the floor.

"Let's go find Harry." Ginny said to which Ron just nodded and headed up the stairs built into the wall to the next level and then two the third one when all they found on the second level was the slightly smoking body of a Purist guard sitting against one wall.

They climbed to the third floor to see Harry and Neville standing there waiting for them.

"Any problems?" Ron asked.

"No the idiot was wearing metal armor so I knocked him out easily." Harry said pointing to cuffed and unconscious guard. "They are all Purist it seems so at least a few less soldiers for Voldemort's army."

"Yeah we left some waterbender bitch with a new set of stiletto eyes." Ginny said. "It was purely coincidental that that was where Ron and I aimed it was just the safest target given the armor and while we are both accurate we aren't precise enough to take them down without a painful and cruel injury."

"We all know that if they attack they will aim to kill so it's us or them." Harry said. "And no one is as good as the specialist knife throwers so don't worry, its fucking impressive that you both hit her eyes at all."

"Thanks" Ron said. "Neville did you fry that asshole downstairs."

"Yeah I let him rant so I could build the lightning to fry him." Neville said. "Don't worry he had already attacked me with a rock when I entered and I told him of our legit mission so it was all legal. The metal armor helped conduct the lightning added to its intensity and made it instantly fatal. Any word from Luna."

At the start of the raid Luna had flipped in to come face to face with a female airbender who was without tattoos in what look like a single bedroom. Luna thought that Parkinson might really close with his daughter, it would explain her behavior at the Academy to an extent. The woman wore metal armor and a yellow band and etching over her heart but Luna didn't have time to register the symbol as the guard had sent a jet of air at Luna as soon as she landed. Clearly the woman had never been a member of the Air Nation as her technique was brute force with no finesse. It was that finesse that made airbending so effective and it was the very first thing taught to new airbenders at the Air Temples. Clearly this Purist was either one of the few new airbenders born each year without at least one airbending parent or she was the descendant of an airbender who had left or never belonged to the Air Nation.

"Stand down I am her with a warrant for Ambassador Parkinson's arrest on charges of espionage, treason, corruption, bribery, perjury and obstruction of justice." Luna said to the other airbender. "Archabbot Milo has agreed with the warrant, well the treason charge is actually on a separate warrant issued by the Air Nation Head of State."

"We do not care." The woman spat back. "We do not recognize people who perpetuate imbalance, refuse to acknowledge purity, deny benders our rights, and let nonbenders be equal to us."

Luna sighed. These people really existed. Luna had hoped that it was just the extremist Death Eaters but the Purists seemed to be just as fanatical. At least this cunt wasn't threatening to rape her or sell her into sexual slavery. Luna would have to one day learn why this warped view appealed to them but she didn't have the time to do so today. This woman had proven that she was a terrorist and had to be arrested.

Luna ran forward ducking an air punch sent at her by the guard and slid sending an arc of air to take out the woman's legs before leaping up and doing a barrel roll in the air to send a vertical arc at the woman. Without training in Air Nomad style the guard stood no chance. Her legs were taken from under her and while she was still in the air the vertical arc hit her at a downward angle and sent her across the room. The guard slammed hard enough into the floor to crack it and bounced up and into an ornate wardrobe that an airbender should not own, breaking it.

Luna hurried over as soon as she had landed her move and checked to make sure the woman was alive but unconscious. She had a broken shoulder and some serious splinters that would have to be removed and could cause infections but she would live. Luna roughly yanked the Purist's arms behind her back, ignoring the woman's broken shoulder and cuffed her with a set of platinum cuffs she had on her before she headed to the stair to wait for Harry to go after Parkinson.

"Luna's just dealt with her opponent." Harry said his eyes closed as he used his seismic sense to see Luna. "Her opponent is alive, injured, and under arrest. Ok its show time lets arrest this fucker."

Harry raised his right hand and imploded the stone ceiling above him. He had chosen the point deliberately as it was right under where the last guard was standing. There was a yelp of surprise and a body in black armor fell from the ceiling. It landed with a sickening crunch and a grunt of pain but the guard didn't have time to attack as Harry used his metal booted foot to kick the guard in the face, breaking his nose, knocking out a few teeth and rendering him unconscious. Judging by the light blue band and etching the man was a waterbender. Harry quickly bent his armor away and Neville cuffed him. He had a broken ankle and nose but that was it. He would live to face justice.

"Ambassador Parkinson this is Avatar Harry acting with the authority of Earth King Wu and Archabbot Milo." Harry yelled up. "We have a warrant for your arrest for espionage against the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom as well as corruption, bribery, obstruction and perjury in the Earth Kingdom and treason against the Air Nation."

"And don't think you have diplomatic immunity either." Ron yelled up. "Archabbot Milo has stripped you of it."

"Fuck off cunts." Came a defiant reply from above. "I am not the criminal here, y'all are! I respect true balance, I am pure and will make sure purity remains and I know that equality is a myth."

"Odd words for an airbender." Ron yelled, "I thought y'all believed that we are all equal."

"Many of my foolish brethren in the Air Nation subscribe to that flawed and weak philosophy." Parkinson yelled back. "I am one of the few in the Air Nation who knows the truth. Benders are the stronger race and as such we have a right to rule. The Dark Lord knows this and that is why I follow him and him alone. Only he has the authority to rule in this not you Avatar or the illegitimate leader of the Air Nation and that pathetic nonbender who pretends to be the Earth King. And Avatar how dare you defy your own fucking duty to the world to preserve balance in the world and yet by upholding the imbalance that equality between benders and non benders creates makes you are the greatest perversion of it. You are a fucking disgrace and not worthy of the title Avatar."

"I've had enough of his warped bullshit." Harry said to the others. "I'm going to interpret that statement as his intent to resist arrest and we will have to go up there and subdue him. Cover me."

Harry used a little airbending to leap through the hole he had made and was instantly hit by a powerful stream of air. Instinctively Harry sent out his cable to attach into the ground to prevent him from slamming into the far wall. Unfortunately he still slammed into the floor hard. Standing he realized he must be in the master bedroom given the gilded 4 poster bed with silk sheets. Standing opposite him was Pansy and her father. It had been Pansy who had attack him as she was still in an attack stance.

Pansy was hard faced girl with dark brown hair cut in a bob. She had yet to earn her tattoos as she had a habit of not focusing on the spiritual side of bending, according to Luna, and she was yet to be deemed a master at it though she was a decent combat airbender. Her father was equally hard faced, bald with a shot brown beard and master's tattoos. He wore the classic nomad robes except his were clearly made of a higher quality using only the finest materials.

"My father said fuck off, Avatar, so fuck off." Pansy snarled. "You have no authority over us. We are loyal to the Purists, the Death Eaters and to the Dark Lord. Only the Dark Lord has authority in this world."

"Very well I will just have to take you in too." Harry said. "Seriously y'all are fucking morons if you expect to get out of this."

"No Avatar this is where you die." Parkinson said as he began a complex hand movement that Harry knew was Zaheer's lung drain technique.

Before the traitorous air master could finish however he was slammed to the floor by a powerful air blast from behind. The force of the impact left the man stunned and winded on the floor. Pansy turned to see Luna on the stairs.

"Fuck it's the blood traitor cunt..." She yelled but before she could get out another word Harry sent the metal wire from his spool at her.

The wire wrapped around her wrist and Harry retracted it with his metalbending hauling the startled airbender off her feet as fast as the spool could retract only to be clotheslined by Harry's outstretched arm and slamming face first into the carpet covered stone floor. Kneeling over the stunned girl Harry pulled out another set of platinum cuffs and handcuffed he arms behind her back before pulling out a set of leg irons and cuffing her ankles as well, a requirement when dealing with a conscience, captured airbending criminal. Finally he pulled out a strip of cloth to gag her and prevent her from sprouting the traditional rhetoric of a Purist, another requirement.

"Pansy under the authority vested in me by the Earth King I hereby place you under arrest for espionage, assaulting a public official and offering support to a terrorist group." Harry said hauling the girl to her feet. The espionage charge was a bit much and Harry wasn't sure it would stick but it should provide leverage when trying to get a deal.

Harry looked over to see Ginny heading over to him to take charge of Pansy while Ron cuffed her father in a similar fashion. Luna had gone upstairs to fetch her prisoner while Neville guarded the two downstairs unconscious guards downstairs.

"Ambassador Parkinson." Harry said in a commanding tone as he walked around the hole he had made and approached the man. "You are hereby under arrest for treason against the Air Nation, espionage against the ISEK, attempted murder of a public official, membership of a terrorist organization, providing material support to a terrorist organization, bribery, corruption, perjury, obstruction of justice and assault. You and your, daughter along with the three surviving guards who will be charged with obstruction of justice, assault and membership of a terrorist organization will be taken from here to the Catacombs Prison Complex for interrogation pending trial."

"Fuck you traitor." Parkinson snarled at Harry as he tried to spit at Harry. Harry easily caught the man's spit with his waterbending and threw it back in the former ambassador's face though it didn't deter the man's rant. "You may have caught me but you wont stop the Dark Lord. You will see balance will be restored to the world by Lord Voldemort. It has already been restored in the United Republic and it was done by someone who wasn't the Avatar. You should be ashamed of yourself you fucking disgrace, your no different from your blood traitor predecessors."

Ron just turned Parkinson around half dragged, half carried the man out so they didn't have to listen to anymore of his sanctimonious crap. Ginny followed with gagged and irate Pansy while Luna came down from the top floor with her wounded prisoner walking slowly in front of her scowling at them. Harry noticed that the airbending guard Luna had caught had an injured arm so Luna had refrained from applying the leg irons as well. Harry could here Parkinson still screaming retribution and obscenities until he joined his daughter in being gagged, this time by Ron. Harry followed them down and out into the street leaving the two dead guards where they had fallen. They had to wait for an IBI prisoner transit van to come to their location to take their prisoners and relieve Team Avatar for the night. The vans and the Catacombs were going to be very busy tonight.

It didn't take long for the van to arrive, there had been one in the area waiting and occasionally driving by the raid locations that it had been alerted too after the start of the raids. When it arrived the IBI agents in it took charge of the prisoners with Ron and Ginny staying for extra security while Harry explained the raid to them and that there were two Purist casualties inside the building that needed to be taken to the morgue for identification. The IBI agent assured Harry that the bodies would be removed and told him that King Wu and Director Abbott requested their presence in the Imperial Palace first thing in the morning once they knew the full scope of the raids.

With the prisoners now in the custody of the IBI Harry and his friends returned to his parents house and crashed, soon joined by Ron and Ginny. It had been a long eventful night but at least they had been successful in their raid. Harry wonder how the other raids had gone as he was slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"He fucking escaped." Harry yelled.

It was the next morning and instead of going up to the palace King Wu, Mako and Director Abbott had come to his parents house surprising them all at breakfast. Now they, along with Harry's parents, Sirius and Regulus were in the basement den and being debriefed.

"Somehow Peter got wind of the raids." James said the anger clear in his voice. "Or more likely it was the sound of them that made him panic. The wombat rat always had good hearing, its what made him useful to the Order and then to Voldemort. Sirius and I had taken him out for a nice dinner to celebrate us being together in the same city but as soon as he heard the sounds of the raids he flipped the table on use, blew it up with lightning that blew us back into the nearest wall and set fire to the restaurant, not caring about the people there. Sirius and I had to chose between saving them of going after Peter so we saved the patrons who were there. It was midnight so there weren't many but still there was a few. By the time we were done he had vanished."

"He's an elephant rat." Sirius snarled. "He'll go to ground and hide until this is all over but he will be found sooner or later. My best guess is that he will slowly make his way to Republic City to be near his master and thus be within Voldemort's protection for the time being, after he's no doubt tortured by Voldemort."

"Well you made the right decision." Mako said. "Saving those people. Better to save their lives then let them die while trying to catch someone like Peter."

"Other than Peter getting away how successful were the raids?" Ron asked the Director of the IBI as he changed the subject from Peter.

"Well we are still getting word in from the other nations but most of the raid reports have been delivered and processed." Abbott said. "From what we have received it looks like an 80% success rate."

"80%?" Harry asked surprised. "That's pretty good though I thought the surprise factor would make it a little higher."

"Unfortunately many of the suspects, especially those who either knew who they were spying for or were just corrupt chose to fight rather than surrender." Abbott said. "From what we have gathered about 68% of all the targets were taken into custody and 12% died resisting arrest. The remaining 20% is either escaped or their status has yet to be reported on."

"How many agents were lost?" Harry asked bluntly. He had known that deaths would occur but that still didn't mean he had to like the fact that their plan had lead to agents and other authorities dying because of his plan.

"In the IBI we have reports of 7 agents being killed and 29 injured of which 11 are serious enough to be life threatening and at least 3 of those 11 aren't expected to make it." Abbott said. "They will of course all be honored for their sacrifice. As for the other nations we are unsure of their casualties at this moment."

"We knew people would die and so did the agents in the field, they knew it could happen when they signed up for the IBI." Wu said. "It is the nature of the job but their sacrifice was not in vain for we have dealt a crippling blow to Voldemort's network."

"True it was a success." Harry said. "But what surprised me was that so many chose to fight, not all were Purists."

"It was only the known Purists and those who didn't want to go to prison because they knew they were going down for corruption or another serious crime who fought." Abbott said. "They knew they were fucked and decided that they would rather die in the hopes they could escape than lose everything by being arrested."

"Very well then we have had a success." Harry said. "I would like to be there for the interview with Ambassador Parkinson. By my estimated he is the most senior captive in the Earth Kingdom cos we failed to apprehend Peter."

"He is going to be questioned soon." Abbott confirmed. "And I would be happy to have the 5 of you along with me. You were all deputized by the King last night and as far as I am concerned this is your collar and your prisoner so it is your job to interrogate him and his daughter."

"Then lets go." Ron said getting up. "Harry got to interview Pyrites so I want a crack at this asshole. I am thinking of joining the RCPD if we defeat Voldemort, things go back to normal and I survive to graduate so I could use the practice."

"Just stay within the bounds of the law of the Earth Kingdom." Abbott said as he too rose.

"Well I have an Imperial Congress to address about the raids." Wu said. "At least what's left after a solid dozen or so members were detained last night for their various levels of involvement with Pyrites's network. James if you will accompany me as you will need be there as well."

"Of course your majesty." James said with a low bow as he rose.

"Well while y'all are off having fun Lily, Regulus and I will be getting back to dealing with the finer points of the new Northern Water Tribe constitution." Sirius said. "We've spent the last month trying to hash out how the 5 member Tribal Council will be formed and we still can't decided between hereditary, life appointments by the Chief, elected members or some hybrid of the proposed plans."

"Have fun Sirius." Harry said with a laugh not wanting to be in his godfather's shoes. Harry would rather be out there on the front lines than stuck in some room dealing with the bureaucratic bullshit it took to create a new constitution.

They all left the basement and the house together before they split up. King Wu and James to the Imperial palace with Mako, Sirius, Lily and Regulus to wherever the exiles met and Team Avatar accompanying Director Abbott to the single entrance to the Catacombs Prison Complex. While they hadn't gotten everyone on the list they had still decimated Voldemort's spy and information network and Harry hoped the Dark Lord would be pissed when he realized that the Avatar had dealt yet another decisive blow to his plans. They had Voldemort on the ropes and it was only a matter of time before he fucked up and they had the opening they needed to take him down for good.

 **Hopefully y'all enjoyed this slightly shorter (by 2,000 words) chapter when compared to the last few chapters. Again a nice little bit of action as Harry continues to strike back against Voldemort. Nothing else to add here so as usual any questions in reviews or PMs will be answered before the start of next week's chapter which will be released at GMT not EST (as will the chapter after it) next Sunday and anything constructive will be taken into account. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	38. Chapter 38

**Here is chapter 38 a few hours ahead of schedule this week. This is because sporadically I will have to upload chapters at Greenwich Mean Time and not Eastern Standard Time, the time I usually base my time off. Anyway no questions to answer here or anything new to report so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.**

 ** **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 38**

"The traitorous, false nations did what?" Voldemort bellowed.

"They … they they raided several locations across the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Southern Water Tribe and the 3 Air Temples that are still not turned to our glorious cause." A man said cowering on his knees a few feet from the Dark Lord. Voldemort could smell the man's fear, and urine, as he cowered as his feet and he savored the intoxicating scent of fear.

Voldemort was in the main assembly hall of the Presidential Palace in Republic City. Several of his Death Eaters were around him their heads down in deference to their master. The man cowering at Voldemort's feet was one of Pyrites' lieutenants in the spy network he had set up for Voldemort. A loyal Purist who knew who he was spying for and was dealing with the Death Eaters, one of the few in then network who did, he had just stumbled into the assembly hall looking the worse for wear as if he had had to fight his way out of something. Voldemort didn't know the man at all or where he had been based but it that was irrelevant given the news he had brought the Dark Lord.

"Someone tipped the authorities off about all the people I had working for me, directly and indirectly my lord." The man stuttered out the fear in his voice palpable. "They have all either been killed or arrested."

"What about the other raids you mentioned." Voldemort hissed the rage evident in every word.

"They happened all over the world my lord." The man said cowering in utter terror at the feet of the Dark Lord. "Everywhere. I don't know what happened to the others all I know is that one minute I was enjoying a nice meal in the best bar in the Misty Palms Oasis while preparing my weekly report, the next the IBI had stormed the place looking for me and several of my associates and unwitting informants. They had warrants for our arrests for espionage, treason and a plethora of other charges related to our activities regarding your information network my lord. I barely managed to escape and flee here to tell you the news. I had to fight my way out, killed one of the IBI traitors at least to avoid capture but all my contacts were either arrested or killed. My lord the network has been decimated."

Voldemort just roared with unbridled anger at the spy's words. Seizing the man in a blood grip Voldemort violently spread his arms, ripping off the man who had delivered the bad new's arms at the sockets. He fell to his knees screaming as blood pumped out of his sockets before Voldemort ended his life by repeating the move, this time with the man's head.

Flinging the severed head across the room Voldemort so that it was pulverized to pulp on a marble pillar the Dark Lord turned to the assembled Death Eaters his eyes blazing with fury and the madness associated with those who abuse bloodbending. Many looked queasy at the violence of Voldemort's attack and these were hardened men who had committed some of the most vile atrocities the world had ever known. The exception was Macnair who was turned on at the gore and making no attempt to hide his erection. Some poor nonbender was going to suffer later when Macnair needed his release.

"We have been betrayed." Voldemort said still fuming with unbridled rage. "Fetch me Scabior. I am in need of his information to confirm who the traitor is."

Several of the Death Eaters scurried to the nearest exit to quickly get out of range of their master's rage and do his bidding. When Voldemort was in one of these moods anyone was fair game for the Dark Lord's murderous, insatiable rage. Only those who did not fear it stayed. They were those who would do just what their master had done if ordered, or in Macnair's case on his own initiative for his own pleasure.

"My lord what has happened." Bellatrix said stepping forward the lust for her master evident in her eyes. "What have our enemies, those who betray balance, purity, the righteous order and who deprive us of our rights as benders, done to once again prevent you from your destiny of restoring this world to true balance and purity."

"My spy network has been compromised." Voldemort hissed. "Severus go back to the Academy and find out all you can about what has just happened, I want a full damage assessment."

"Of course my lord your will is my command." Severus said bowing and leaving.

"The spy network?" Macnair asked. He had been one of the few to stay in the hopes of more violence.

"Yes as you know even after Rookwood was forced to flee due to that traitor Karkaroff I still had information coming to me from all corners of the globe via a network that had been established back when y'all were the Knights of Walpurgis." Voldemort said. "Because I still had a spymaster. A loyal and faithful Death Eater who has been with us since before the Death Eaters became the Death Eaters and who used his connections and charm to build a global network that has kept us one step ahead of our enemies. He was so good that no one ever suspected him of being loyal to true balance, the natural order, benders rights and purity. Y'all have seen him at our meetings."

"The man in the white gloves?" Bellatrix asked. "The one who would never give his name and who's name you would never use. I always wondered who the fuck he was."

"Yes him." Voldemort said venom clear in his voice. "He was my spymaster. Only the two of us knew his full network and only he knew all those who aided him in gathering his information so I must conclude that he has been captured and betrayed us all. This is a greater blow to us than losing the Northern Water Tribe or the Avatar after the liberation of the Academy. Without that information we are vulnerable as the network was so good that it allowed us to stay 5 steps ahead of the traitorous nations. The only way the network could have been decimated and taken down in one night like this would be by the spymaster himself. The Avatar and his fellow traitors must have been planning this for weeks while my spymaster was in custody as there was no chatter on it whatsoever and he hasn't sent a report since his return to the Fire Nation after we liberated, balanced and purified the United Republic."

Before Voldemort could continue his rant the front doors opened and a man walked in with a cocky, confidant swagger. Scabior was dressed in a slightly tattered, long black coat and paints with a blood red shirt and black hat at a slightly jaunty angle perched on his mess of black and dyed red hair. He looked like an old school gangster and as they all knew he was exactly that. His Unified Triad had been key in taking the United Republic from the hands of the traitors and thus enabling Voldemort to restore balance, the lost rights of benders and begin to preserve purity in the United Republic. The man was one of the few who had the confidence to be cocky around Voldemort as he strode towards the Dark Lord, completely unperturbed by the dismembered body and several pints of blood.

"You summoned me gov'nor." Scabior said in his almost unique drawl that was only found in the seedy underbelly of Republic City's east end.

"Yes Scabior I am in urgent need of what your gangsters in the Fire Nation may have informed you about." Voldemort said. Scabior wasn't as useful as Pyrites, Peter or Severus with his information but if it had something to do with crime in the world he was the man to ask.

"Course gov'nor wotcha wanna know." Scabior said bowing his head slightly as he spoke to the Dark Lord.

"Has there been any major arrests in the upper echelons of Fire Nation society in the last few months?" Voldemort asked. "Any transfers to the Boiling Rock or Capital Prison Tower that your triad members have reported to you that would be unusual. The information I am accustomed to getting regularly from that aspect of Fire Nation society has been non existent ever since the liberation of the United Republic."

His anger was still there but the man in front of him was too valuable to his long range plans to lash out at, even when he wasn't being as respectful as he should be when in the presence of Lord Voldemort. All the remaining Death Eaters just looked at their master with confusion, as far as they knew all the firebending Death Eaters were dead or with them in Republic City where Voldemort had consolidated his power after the fall of the Northern Water Tribe. Few knew that the spymaster was a firebender.

"There have indeed been a few gov'nor." Scabior said after a moment's thought. "My associates out in the Fire Nation have reported to me that the 10 known Purists on the Fire Assembly, who are our allies and in line with our noble cause, have been arrested for treason due to their association to your righteous crusade and sent to the Boiling Rock along with three elected members of the Assembly though those three were two nonbenders and a mudblood blood traitor who supported the Enlightened."

"Why am I just hearing of this now?" Voldemort demanded.

"Because I only learned such today gov'nor." Scabior replied smoothly without a hint of fear at the coldness and anger in Voldemort's voice. "They just got out of an emergency session that was sealed from even their aides and were transferred to the Boiling Rock. Well except two of them, both allied with the blood traitors who call themselves The Enlightened who were transferred to the Catacombs Prison Complex in Ba Sing Se. While the Fire Assembly is in an emergency session they are locked in the palace so I couldn't find out until the session ended. Several of my men got caught up in last night's raids out there though so I know a fair bit now from those who escaped and fled to the sanctuary of Republic City. They are on their way now but radioed me ahead of time with all the shit that just went down out there."

"Any other word of the members of the Assembly." Voldemort pressed. He had yet to hear what he wanted to hear but what he had heard wasn't a good start, he had just lost all of his support on the Fire Assembly thus setting his plans for the Fire Nation back years at least.

"Only that one of the lords has vanished without a trace." Scabior said as if it was irrelevant. "He wasn't a Purist or corrupt or a dupe so it seems irrelevant to report but yeah one of the moderate conservative members of the Fire Assembly who has voted against our interests in the past, including the votes stripping Crabbe, Rosier, Wilkes, and the Rookwood family of their titles and positions, has disappeared. According to my sources in Royal Caldera City he never came out with the other lords and assemblymen after the session got out and the arrests were announced which was odd given his prevalence in the Fire Nation aristocratic social scene."

"Who was it." Voldemort hissed, he knew the answer but he needed to hear it for confirmation.

"A Lord Pyrites gov'nor." Scabior said. "I know little about the man but he was never a Purist as far as I know."

"That fucking traitor." Voldemort yelled in fury. "He will pay for his treachery as it has cost us dearly. How dare a Death Eater betray all that we know is right and hold dear and sacrosanct. Pyrites shall pay severely for this."

"My lord if I may speak." Rookwood said from behind him. "I know for a fact that Lord Pyrites is nothing more than a pureblood blood traitor, the worst of all fucking blood traitors. I knew him growing up and though we were friends at first until I realized that he never agreed with our noble views. That's why we fell out while in the Royal Firebending School system. He was on the Assembly with my dad and he always voted in line with the illegitimate Firelord and against our goals."

Snarling Voldemort turned and raised his arm grabbing Rookwood in a blood hold and levitating his now immobile body.

"Pyrites was my spymaster you fool." Voldemort snarled turning to look at the immobile and clearly pained Death Eater. "It was his cover to pose as a blood traitor, a sacrifice so great that had it not been for the results I would never have asked one of my Death Eaters to violate our perfect values by disgracing himself in such a horrific, degrading way. However it made him more accessible, allowed him more access to build the network that he has just sold out to the traitors. Only he and I knew of the full scope of the network as I had never had to question his loyalty and it was safest if only we knew. He has been a Death Eater since before this war began 25 years ago, his information has always been good. Without it we would have been defeated years ago. It was he who allowed us to free you and the other illegally detained benders by the criminal White Lotus. He was who secured your job in Republic City 15 years ago that allowed you to spy for me in areas Pyrites couldn't access. He must have known that he was too valuable to be left alive if caught and the coward sold us out rather than die with dignity as I intended him to do so should he ever be unmasked." Voldemort released Rookwood who crumpled to the floor and turned to Scabior. "Is there any word on his location."

"None governor." Scabior said still not showing anything other than a confident, cocky smirk. "We know the Avatar was in the Fire Nation when the Assembly was in emergency session and one of my sources informed me he left right after the session ended, around the time Pyrites vanished, but that's all."

"No doubt the elephant rat is hiding in some hole." Voldemort said still unable to control his anger. "Likely part of his deal with the Avatar. Protection from me and thus from justice in exchange for his life and information that has crippled us. I am betting that only the 5 traitors of Team Avatar along with the illegitimate Firelord are the only ones who know where Pyrites is being held. Scabior what is the current bounty on the heads of the members of Team Avatar."

"Right now it's 40 for the Avatar alive, 20 dead, and 10 each for his fellow traitors though the airbender cunt's bounty is conditional on her being alive." Scabior said without hesitation, the man was motivated by money above all else so anything worth millions was something Scabior would know. "Its all in millions and you raised the bounties a few weeks ago when it was confirmed the Avatar was in the Fire Nation. My agents tried to apprehend him but he never left the palace and the security there was too good for even my best assassin. Fucking paranoid Firelords of the past have ensured it."

"Well I am raising them again but now I want all 5 brought to me alive or else no money." Voldemort said. "50 for the Avatar and 25 for each of his fellow blood traitors. In addition put a 50 million bounty on Pyrites' head, I want him alive too, no exceptions, as his death must be at my hands and mine alone. I am going to make an example of him that would make what I did to Karkaroff look like he died in his sleep."

"It will be done gov'nor." Scabior said with a bow before he turned and left the room.

Voldemort turned to his Death Eaters. All was not lost but the recent defeats had caused a great deal of damage to his righteous cause. He needed to find and kill the Avatar soon so as to end his threat and the traitorous views he espoused once and for all and swing the balance of the war back in his favor. The Dark Lord was still furious but they had amassed a large swath of nonbenders who had tried to resist the new laws that had restored balance to the United Republic and thus been branded Equalists and taken to the city prison. Voldemort turned and swept out of the room. He had to work of his anger and what better way to do so than torturing and killing the inferiors they had locked up. Their screams of pain, loss and death would sooth his angry, ravaged, hate filled soul.

 _Upper Ring Ba Sing Se – Entrance to the Catacombs Prison Complex_

Team Avatar stood outside the single entrance to the Catacombs Prison Complex with Director Abbott. There was only one entrance to the vast, multi leveled prison complex that extended under the entire city. It was the most secure prison in the Earth Kingdom and excluding the 4 White Lotus Supermax Prisons one of the most secure in the world. That being said those 4 prisons had been attacked and the prisoners broken out. That made the Catacombs probably the most secure prison in the world, with the exception of Pyrites' newly created prison.

"Do you know much about the Catacombs?" Abbott said to Harry and his friends.

"Not that much in all honesty." Ron said speaking first. "I know it houses the worst criminals in the Earth Kingdom and who have committed crimes against imperial law but that's it."

"Its not just Imperial law breakers here." Abbott said. "All states are allowed to send any prisoners with a sentence in excess of 10 years to Ba Sing Se to serve out their sentence in the Catacombs Prison Complex. Many do so only when they either have a particularly dangerous prisoner or when they have an overpopulation of prisoners in their state. Of course any individual who does commit crimes in multiple states is automatically sent here. We are expecting a large influx of inmates when all the dust from the raids end. As of right now all captured benders and those with charges that will lead to sentences in excess of 10 years are being held here pending trial. This is unusual as we prefer to use one of the jails in the city but given the nature of the crimes these individuals have committed King Wu felt it was best to house them here. Several have already plead out given the evidence we have on them."

"Why in excess of 10 years?" Neville asked.

"Because that is the minimum sentence length allowed at the Catacombs." Abbott said. "The prison is classified as a maximum security prison and as such King Wu ordered that only prisoners who are sentenced to at least 10 years be housed here. Though if the prisoner has a life, or near life, sentence and is a particularly dangerous bender, especially if they can metalbend, then we would ship them off to the White Lotus Earthbending Supermax Prison. We have wooden cells here but they are still underground so not as secure for housing earthbenders as the Earthbending Prison is. That being said we have yet to have a breakout."

"Makes sense." Harry said. "What is the layout of the prison? I know it is multi leveled but that's about it."

"There are 6 levels to the complex, each deeper and more secure than the last." Abbott said. "The first level is for the non violent and well behaved inmates, most inmates on level 1 are in for white collar crimes like corruption and fraud or have repetitive recreational drug offenses. These inmates are housed in dormitory style rooms and have more freedom and amenities however it is based on behavior and bad behavior will result in a demotion to level 2 and earthbending is forbidden. All guards are trained in chi blocking to block earthbending, or any other bending that an inmate might posses, should an inmate begin to do so. The Catacombs house both male and female prisoners, especially after the Imperial Congress passed the Equality in Sentencing Act that banned discrimination based on gender when sentencing a criminal vastly grew the female population as women often got lesser sentences than males for the same crime. As such the levels are separated into male and female sides and only guards of the same gender are allowed to work there."

"Who guards them?" Ginny interrupted. "The IBI?"

"Only rookie and/or disciplined agents are assigned here." Abbott answered. "Most of the guards are part of the Imperial Bureau of Corrections. Anyway the inmates on Level 2 are housed in two person cells and have less freedoms but are able to socialize a little in pod like dorms where the cell doors are open for a few hours a day. Level 3 is a little different as it houses the inmates with clear mental health problems, drug withdrawal and those in protective custody, as well as those awaiting trial following the recent raids. Level 3 is where we can monitor those kinda of inmates for their safety as much as the safety of others. Level 4 is solitary confinement. It is used to house the violent inmates and those who have committed heinous crimes or are habitually violent. All the cells there are made of platinum or wood to prevent earthbending. There the inmates are kept in their individual cells 23 hours a day and let only for an hour of rec and must be escorted by 4 guards at anytime. Level 5 is the ultra security level used for high profile and heinous criminals. There metalbenders, terrorists and other benders who aren't earthbenders but have committed crimes against the Earth Kingdom that amount to murder or attempted coups are housed. The cells there are specially designed for those benders and they are kept in their cells 24 hours a day 7 days a week. If they aren't waterbenders they have a shower but its only on for 20 minutes a day and never at the same time. Good behavior and a prisoner will be moved up a level, bad behavior and they will go down. Almost all of the inmates in levels 4 and 5 are in for life without parole. In addition to this anyone below level 3 is blindfolded on the way to their cell so they don't know where they are. In fact on those levels are so convoluted that the only real way to get anywhere is with seismic sense so there is always a few guards with that ability."

"What about Level 6?" Luna asked when it became clear that Director Abbott was done speaking.

"Level 6, the lowest level of all, is the location of the Imperial Death Row and the Imperial Death Chamber." Abbott said. "None of the arrested individuals are expected to end up there."

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because there is only one crime that can lead to the Imperial judiciary imposing the death sentence." Abbott said flatly. "Treason against the crown. Prior to Wu and Korra created the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom the death penalty was available for many crimes such as murder, rape, pedophilia in any degree, deserting the army, piracy, banditry and in some areas that the Earth Queen ignored homosexuality. However following an international summit on human rights all nations agreed to abolish the death penalty for all crimes with the exceptions of 1st degree murder, treason and certain types of espionage though the last category has never been used to justify an execution. The agreement allowed the nations to determine the extent to which the ultimate penalty would be applied. Many Imperial States have the death penalty for murder and define 1st degree murder in various ways but commonly it is reserved for murder during the commission of a felony, multiple counts of murder, clearly intentional murder and murdering a minor At the Imperial level a death sentence can be imposed if the murder is committed during the commission of a kidnapping, a hate crime or if the individual has committed multiple murders in multiple states. Only the ISEK has the death penalty for murder though the Northern Water Tribe under Lucius had it as well but only nonbenders ever received it and often in cases that wouldn't be considered capital in any Imperial State. Criminals who commit crimes in multiple nations such as pirates can face the death penalty if it is committed in a jurisdiction that has it. As for treason, which in the ISEK is an imperial crime, it varies between the three nations who penalize it with the death penalty, the Air Nation abolished the death penalty in all cases centuries ago and won't change that anytime soon as it is inconsistent with Air Nomad philosophy. In the Fire Nation treason is defined as a crime against the nation in an attempt to overthrow the government while high treason is for crimes against the Firelord and his family personally while trying to overthrow the government and only the latter is punishable by death, usually reserved for the murder of the Firelord. Regular treason in the Fire Nation is a mandatory life without parole sentence so naturally the Fire Nation has not issued a death sentence since adopting this rule under Firelord Zuko. As for the Southern Water Tribe there is no high treason offense but treason, defined there as any plan or attempt to overthrow the Chief and Tribal Council, is punishable by death with the only exception being for a minor. Here we have a middle of the path approach and to receive the death penalty at the imperial level you have to plan and actively attempt to overthrow the monarchy and the Imperial Congress to face the death penalty but only if a jury recommends it. Mere planning is mandatory life without parole. As of right now there are 3, two women and a man, on death row awaiting execution as they appeal their sentences in the imperial appeals courts, an average appeal lasts about 11 years. Unlike the states we don't use beheading as a method of execution but rather the long drop hanging method. Sorry didn't mean to rant at y'all."

"Sounds very complex but very useful." Ron said after they had all digested the information. "And it is ok Director that was very informational as I for one only knew of the laws regarding the death sentence in my own nation."

"It has been evolving over the years to the point it is at now, I expect it will continue to evolve with the times." Abbott said. "Anyway now that the explanations about the Catacombs Prison Complex and our legal system is over I will go over the ground rules. Once down there you will be allowed to interview Parkinson and his daughter as you were deputized by Wu to arrest Parkinson and those who opposed you in the course of his arrest but that is it. You can offer a deal but Wu wants him to serve a minimum of 30 years. We aren't sure what to do with Pansy but she may be leverage as she is looking at significant jail time for her actions. Milo contacted us last night after the Air Temple raids and says he wants Parkinson to serve life without but is willing to allow for the chance of parole in exchange for information and is willing to have his Air Nation sentence run concurrent with his Earth Kingdom sentence."

"Very well that gives me a lot of pieces to play with." Ron said with a smile. "I'll get him to accept a deal."

"Very well if that is all you have to ask its time to go into the Catacombs." Abbott said turning and walking into the entrance to the prison.

Harry and his friends followed the Director of the IBI into the entrance. There was a processing station to one side that was in use right now still dealing with a line of newly arrested individuals from the raids in Ba Sing Se the night before. Abbott lead them to an elevator. Once inside he pressed a button for the 3rd level and the elevator began to move down. It was time to deal with their raid target and end their involvement in the raids.

The elevator opened up to a large room. It was clearly a secondary processing part of the prison and one specifically designed for the 3rd level. There were a few guards milling around taking. A command center was set into one wall and probably the guards rec room and barracks behind it. There was a long corridor heading off into the distance opposite them and another to the right.

Walking across the room Abbott went to the far corridor. Harry and his friends followed the Director into the corridor. Metal cells lined the wall and as they walked past them they could hear the occasional shouts of the inmates inside.

"These are the inmates in protective custody and those awaiting their trials that are either too dangerous or too much at risk to be housed in the local jails." Abbott said as they walked. "This is where those arrested in the raids will be held. We also have interrogation rooms here and that is where the two airbenders are right now. The three Purist Soldiers you arrested with them have already accepted plea deals and begun their sentences. It is all in a file I have prepared."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. At the end of the long corridor they took a left. There was larger gaps between the doors now and a guard outside several of them. About midway Abbott stopped and took a file from the guard outside the door.

"Here is all the info you should need." Abbott said handing the file to Ron. "We will be next door in the observation room."

Ron nodded and entered the room. Harry and the rest entered a small room next to the interrogation room. There was a two way mirror on both sides and a few chairs. Recording equipment was on the far wall with an IBI agent at at desk in front of it ready to record the interrogations. In the room on the left was Parkinson and in the right room was Pansy. Both were shackled the same way that Pyrites had been in the Fire Nation, the only difference was that they were wearing dark green loose shirts and pants with flimsy green slippers. Parkinson was awake and starring daggers at the mirror in his room while Pansy was slumped on the table fast asleep. Harry say down in one of the chairs and sat back to watch Ron work.

Ron walked to the metal table and pulled out the chair and sat down opposite the former ambassador slamming the file down on the table and opening it. He pursued it for a moment looking at the relevant information such as charges, attached sentence recommendations, acceptable deals of what charges to be dropped or could run concurrent and the status of the other 4 arrested. Closing it Ron leaned forward and looked the man in the eye.

"Bluntly your fucked." Ron said to the disgraced dignitary. "The Air Nation treason charge alone cares a life without parole sentence. Then you add up what the Earth Kingdom has brought against you well your great grandchildren will die before you are eligible for parole and we have all the information to convict you courtesy of your former Death Eater handler."

"So why the fuck are you here then you fucking blood traitor peasant." Parkinson snapped. "And I don't believe that a Death Eater would betray our glorious and righteous cause."

"To offer you a deal." Ron said calmly ignoring the man's anger. "And yes you were betrayed by Voldemort's spymaster as part of his protection deal with us back when we apprehended him in the Fire Nation. Now as to why we want to offer you a deal, well it is simple really. You are listed as one of the few lieutenants in the network which means you were fully complacent, you knew who you were spying for and believed wholeheartedly in the warped and evil philosophy of Voldemort."

"The only twisted and warped philosophy is that of the Avatar and the other world leaders." Parkinson snarled back. "Equality is a myth told by those who don't understand that the strong must rule and the weak suffer. We are benders and thus the strong. Balance can only be established if this natural order is restored. It is evil to perpetuate this imbalance and not restore balance when it is within our grasp. Equality is a warped philosophy as it is impossible to accomplish."

"And the purity bullshit?" Ron asked. He didn't want to get into an argument with this asshole but it could provide some answers to their philosophy.

"It preserves the bending lines and strengths us with the blood of the past." Parkinson said with a gleam of zeal in his eyes. "Besides all airbenders who reproduce with another airbender will always produce a bender. That alone is enough to justify keeping our bloodlines pure. We should never pollute out lines with the disgusting blood of nonbenders."

Ron realized that the argument was fruitless with a zealot like this. He, like all zealots, wouldn't listen too or understand reason. It tended to be worse for those on the left than the right but the Purists and Death Eaters proved it happened to the right as well and to dangerous extents. No he wouldn't understand the unknown genetics of bending or care about the fact that bending was a crap shoot with the only know influence being whether or not you were born in the corresponding season associated with your element and even that phenomenon was not fully understood. Ron would have to try a different approach to get this moron to cooperate.

"Very well." Ron said pushing his chair back and picking up the file. "If you aren't going to cooperate then there's nothing I can do for Pansy. Looks like your pureblood line, or as pure as a post genocide airbender can really be, will end."

"What do you mean?" Parkinson asked showing fear for the first time. "Pansy has done nothing other than follow the right path, just like her father. We are both innocent of any of the false charges under illegitimate laws that you have dared to levy against us. Only Voldemort or a leader who has instilled true balance and righteous laws putting nonbenders in their place beneath benders, restoring the rights of benders, and preserving purity can implement legitimate laws and be legal judges of crimes." His zeal had returned with the final part of his rant when he had returned to his warped views.

"Well." Ron said with a little exaggeration pulling his chair in and opening the folder. "It looks like she's been officially charged with assault of a public official, which is equivalent to assault in the first degree, obstruction of justice, providing support to a terrorist group and espionage. So that's 5-10 years for the assault charge, 1-3 for the obstruction given the importance of the raid, another 5-10 for the support of a terrorist group charge and 30 to life for the espionage charge and that's only cos she's a minor and isn't eligible for either the Death Penalty or life without parole. Now she will likely beat the espionage charge as there is no proof other than by her association with you but the other three she'll easily be convicted of. That's a minimum of 11 years which means she'll serve it in the Catacombs and a maximum of 23 years. If she does the max she'll be almost 40 when she gets out, if she beats the espionage charge that is. What are the chances of a convicted 40 year old Purist having a child. Oh and the conviction results in an automatic expulsion from the Air Nation, which you have been expelled from as of this morning."

"She's innocent as am I." Parkinson repeated though this time with less conviction.

"In your mind she may be but in the opinion of the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom she is a criminal and you know it." Ron said. "So what will it be? Continue to rant and rave without any cooperation and get life sentences from two nations while your daughter faces at least 23 years and up to the rest of her life in the Catacombs or cooperate with me and take the deal I will offer."

"What about my fellow Purist soldiers who were doing their job in protecting me from your illegal warrant." Parkinson said. Ron noted that the man spoke the words he still believed but the fight was leaving him quickly.

"Two have accepted deals for 15 year sentences for membership in a terrorist group and assault, each, and the other was knocked out by the Avatar before he could fight so he has accepted a deal for 10 years for membership of a terrorist organization." Ron said bluntly. "They have started their sentences already."

"Very well what kinda deal am I looking at?" Parkinson asked. "I am a practical man and can see when I am fucked and I would rather not die in prison."

"In exchange for relevant information of the Purist Army and Scabior, two things our source didn't have much on as he was the spymaster and focused on information for Voldemort and not men for that asshole, the Earth King is willingly to do the following." Ron said smiling as the man's true self preservation nature was finally coming out. "All your sentences will run concurrent and not consecutive. 35 years for espionage, 20 for the attempted murder of the Avatar who is a public official, 10 for membership of a terrorist organization, 10 for assault, and we'll drop the obstruction charge. That's a good deal as the espionage usually caries a life sentence without parole sentence at the very least with the option of the Death Penalty if the jury was so inclined."

"What of my daughter and the treason charges that the false leader of the Air Nation has illegally levied against me?" Parkinson asked.

It was clear that he was contemplating the offer. Good Ron had a feeling preserving his pure line would be the way to convince this asshole to cooperate.

"The Air Nation treason charge will run concurrent to the Earth Kingdom sentence as well." Ron said. "And if the information is good Milo will offer a sentence of life with the possibility of parole after 40 years so your total sentence will be at least 40 years. In addition you will be transferred to the White Lotus Airbending Supermax Prison which is a dormitory style prison with more freedom than here where you will be dumped in the 5th level in a sealed earth cell with a toilet, bed, sink and shower that you can use for 20 minutes a day but won't know when. Of course the transfer wont take place until after Voldemort has been defeated and the United Republic liberated of his tyranny. Until then you will be kept on level 1 here. Of course you will have to follow the rules of the Catacombs Prison Complex."

"Don't you mean when you have murdered or falsely arrested the Dark Lord and once again subjected the United Republic to your imbalance and tyranny." Parkinson said his defiance back a bit.

"Whatever you say." Ron said deciding not to dignify the comment with a response. "As for Pansy your testimony will save her and your pureblood line, providing she can find someone willing to impregnate her that is. The Earth King will drop all the charges but the assault charge. If she accepts it and pleads guilty, along with providing us with name of all students at the Academy who she knows are Purists or at least sympathize with Voldemort's warped ideals, she will receive a 5 year sentence to be served in the cells beneath the Eastern Air Temple. She will be expelled from the Air Nation and have to serve a further 5 years on probation either in Ba Sing Se or Republic City depending on the situation. In addition she will be granted visitation rights to see you."

Parkinson thought for a long moment before nodding.

"I accept for the sake of my daughter and for the continued purity of my bloodline." he said with a note of displeasure in his voice. Ron didn't care why Parkinson had accepted the deal, just that he had done so.

"Good I will have the paperwork drawn up and once the deal is in place the IBI will take your statement." Ron said getting up. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Ron left the room and went to the next door observation room. When he opened the door he was greeted with a round of applause from everyone in there.

"Well done." Harry said clapping his best friend on the shoulder. "Once we get that information we will know at least some of the strengths and weaknesses of the Purist Army that make up the bulk of Voldemort's forces, if this guy knows anything that is."

"He'll give us something useful." Director Abbott said. "I can tell he wants to protect his purity plus the chance of freedom at some point is a powerful motivator."

"And on that note." Luna said walking to her boyfriend and kissing him passionately and inappropriately before taking the file. "I'm going to startle Pansy and end this so we can focus on the next stage of this fucking war."

Luna left the room and went to the interrogation room where Pansy was still asleep on the desk. Harry watched as Luna strode in, slammed the door with the aid of airbending and slammed the file on the desk startling the girl awake. The chains that help Pansy in place prevented her from falling over or moving very much at all so she just rocked in her restraints as she was startled awake.

"Wakey wakey cunt." Luna said leaning on the table and looking down and the severely pissed off Pansy. "Here's hows it going to go. Your fucker of a father has just made a deal to save your worthless ass from a minimum of 11 and a maximum of 23 years at least in this charming establishment, possibly life if the espionage charge stuck, and don't speak cunt until I am done I would rather be bent over taking my boyfriend's big cock up my ass right now than dealing with you so let's get this shit over with now. With your father's deal in place the Earth King is willing to drop all but the assault charge. You will receive a 5 year sentence to be served in the Eastern Air Temple followed by 5 years on probation and allowed to visit your father in prison as he serves a minimum of 40 years either here or in the White Lotus Airbending Supermax Prison when it is reconstructed. However all this is conditional on you giving us the names of all Purist students at the Academy. Oh and you will be expelled from the Air Nation and permanently banned from receiving your tattoos. Nod if you accept."

Pansy nodded at Luna with venom in her eyes.

"I'll take this offer but it won't change the fact that I am right in my views." Pansy said. "I don't need the fucking weak and pathetic Air Nation. Mark my words bitch, this isn't the last you will ever hear of me. Now get me a pen and paper blood traitor. I'll give you what you want then get me out of this fucking concentration camp. You may have won this round but I know I have committed no crimes, I hope you enjoy sending two innocent people to prison."

Luna just ignored Pansy as she left the integration room with a smile and returned to the observation room.

"Well that takes care of that." Abbott said. "Well done I could use people like you in the IBI full time if you ever decided to join."

"We have a war to win first before we can think of our careers." Harry said with a laugh. "If that is all Director my friends and I would like to go. With the raids over we need to meet with the generals to plan our next move."

"Of course Avatar we are all grateful for your assistance." Abbott said. "We can handle it from here, it is our job after all. I will present the information from Ambassador Parkinson to the King as soon as it is confirmed as useful I assume you can find your way out."

"We can and thank you for letting us help." Harry said.

"We couldn't have caught Parkinson or gotten this deal without Team Avatar." Abbott said shaking their hands.

Harry nodded and along with his friends they left the room. Harry remembered the way out but could see with his seismic sense if they did get lost. It had been a productive day but still they needed to hear back from all the raids and then plan their next move. Harry knew they had to take the fight to Voldemort now that they had the upper hand in the war and they had to strike while they were hot and their enemy still reeling from the blows that Harry and the forces of good had dealt them. Harry felt it was once again time to move to a more strategic and secure location to plan the final attack and get the forces they needed for it, as well as try to connect with Korra and his spiritual side. There was only one place in the world close enough to the United Republic to allow for all of that and it was a place Harry hadn't been too in almost 2 years. It was time to go to Zaofu.

 **Another 8,000 word chapter but hopefully it was a useful and enjoyable one. Only thing to note here is that the moment many have been waiting for, the first meeting of Harry and Korra, is on the horizon but naturally I ain't saying when. Also for any who are wondering Scabior is supposed to be speaking in a Cockney accent minus the rhyming slang that I don't know. Anyway as usual any questions in reviews and PMs will be answered at the state of next week's chapter when it is released next Sunday (GMT not EST time again) as always and anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	39. Chapter 39

**Here is chapter 39 on time though 5 hours ahead of usual. No questions to answer this week but one announcement to make, the draft for Book 3 is complete! It will be the shortest book of the 5 books I have planned (so far as Book 5 is still very raw). I will start Book 4 soon and that book will be almost as long as Book 1. Anyway time to sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 39**

It was another month before Team Avatar could travel to Zaofu for the next stage of the war. It had taken 3 weeks to sort out the results of the raids. Four more of the injured IBI agents had died and Harry had learned that 9 had died in the Fire Nation, 1 in the Air Nation and 3 in the Southern Water Tribe of the authorities involved in the raids all of which weighed heavily on him but they had known the risks they were getting into. Overall though the raids had been successful. After interrogations more info had come to light on the Purist Movement and its army and underworld connections. By now most had been convicted or plead guilty and were serving sentences between 5 years and life depending on the level and willingness of their involvement.

The last week however had been coordinating with the various military leaders to plan the eventual attempt to liberate the United Republic. They had agreed that the best place to hold another War Council was Zaofu, though this council would be severely depleted given the current territorial limits and several leaders had to stay home to continue the last bits of clean up after the raids. Harry was to serves as Wu's representative on the council while Ron would take his father's place, Neville that of Firelord Iroh and Luna for Milo. Sirius was to accompany them as he was fed up of the constitution talks and delegated it to his brother though with the express order that if he didn't like something he would veto it upon his return.

Zaofu had been chosen for its location in the southwest of the Earth Kingdom, which provided a strategic base within a decent striking distance of the Academy, its security as the second most secure city behind Ba Sing Se with the best trained national guard in the ISEK and because Su Beifong was a known and loyal ally to the Avatar and the legitimate world leaders. Harry had enjoyed his time in Zaofu so it would be nice to visit again.

Now they had all their things ready and were waiting outside James' house waiting to be picked up and taken to the palace airfield. King Wu had insisted on this and Harry wasn't going to deny his king. Harry had already bade farewell to his parents earlier that day when they had gone of to work. He knew he would see them again soon enough. In moments a satomobile pulled up, driven by Mako.

"Avatar you and your friends will have to cram in." Mako said when he had parked. "King Wu is waiting for you by the airship to see you off."

"Are you accompany us to Zaofu?" Harry asked as they piled into the satomobile. "I know from Bolin that all of Korra's team had a good connection with the city."

"No I will stay here with Wu." Mako said as he began to drive with them. "He will do something stupid and reckless without me and besides I am too old for this world saving shit so its time for the next generation to take over, your generation Harry. With Korra and soon Asami gone we all will be just pages in history soon enough."

"That is a rather bleak outlook don't you think?" Neville said.

"It is the truth." Mako replied. "This is a young person's game now, Toph told Bolin the same thing during Kuvira's reign so I am repeating it to you. Just make sure you free my brother safely."

"We will." Harry said with certainty.

The rest of the short drive was done in silence. Soon Team Avatar plus Sirius had arrived in the Imperial courtyard where several airships were housed and one super airship. Harry had seen images of the luxury model before. Longer than any other airship it had a huge observation and command center right in the front of it instead of underneath it. On top there was a large platform that could comfortably house an Air Bison and still have room to spar without fear of falling off. It was the same model that Korra had used right after Harmonic Convergence to travel the Earth Kingdom in search of airbenders. Standing by the lowered gangway was King Wu along with Grand Secretariat McPhail.

"Avatar." Wu said hugging Harry then each of his friends much to their surprise. "It is a shame that you must leave us."

"It is for the best your majesty." Harry said bowing his head slightly to his liege. "While I have enjoyed my time in Ba Sing Se I am needed elsewhere in the world. The war with Voldemort is not yet over and the world needs its Avatar more than ever. I do promise to make every effort to return after the war so as to see Ba Sing Se in a more relaxed setting and actually enjoy the city rather than spending my entire time here on duty."

"Yeah we didn't have time to fully enjoy the city." Ron said. "I wanted the do the Sokka trail of devastation and visit all the remaining bars he and Toph got banned from while they were in Ba Sing Se. I hear it is an intense bender."

"That is an infamous trail that runs from here to the Lower Ring and Back." Wu said. "I believe the current city record for completing it is what Mako 9 day?"

"7 your majesty." Mako said without enthusiasm. "And the individual who did so spent the next month recovering from it."

"Right I remember." Wu said. "Anyway, yes Avatar Harry I know why you must leave us, duty calls after all. As a gift of your Kingdom's appreciation for all you have done to help aid us from removing the scourge that is Voldemort I present to you your very own Future Industries airship. Asami always kept one here for Korra's use and I know she would have wanted you to have it."

"She would have." Mako said. "Even after she passes Future Industries will always support the Avatar, so long as the Avatar is acting within the best interests of the world and of balance. Something I do not doubt that you will continue to do for many years to come."

"Well thank you I don't know what to say." Harry said. Everyone was speechless at the generosity of the Earth King.

"There's nothing to say my boy." Wu said jovially. "It is our thank you to you. Besides it's been collecting dust here for over 14 years as it is reserved for Team Avatar."

"What of the crew?" Luna asked. "I can fly a bison, where is Pandora by the way, but I am not able to fly one of these things."

As if on cue there was a roar and Pandora came flying around the airship to land in front of Luna and licked her.

"Your bison is here." McPhail said. "She has been well cared for in the royal stables. There is room on the observation deck for her to sleep comfortably. As for crew it has all been handpicked by King Wu, vetted by Director Abbott and passed the King's personal truth seer so they can all be trusted. Now if that is all your majesty I do have matters of state to get back too."

"Of course Grand Secretariat this country won't run itself." Wu said laughing. "Let's go back to the Imperial Congress where we are currently needed. Goodbye Avatar I hope to see you again after the war has been won."

"As do we all." Harry said bowing to his king. Wu, Mako and McPhail bowed back before all turned to head back to the Imperial Palace.

"This is more than I was expecting." Harry said still a little embarrassed by the gift.

"Hey I ain't complaining." Sirius said with a laugh. "I'm going to have to get one of these babies for official business in the Northern Water Tribe. Besides as King Wu said this is for Team Avatar and was Korra's so don't feel too bad."

"So you are officially going to be Chief and no longer acting Chief?" Ron asked as the group went up the gangway. Once they were all inside the airship the gangway retracted and the door closed behind them.

"Thank you for flying with Avatar Air this is the captain speaking." Came a voice form the speaker startling them. "We thank you for employing our services. Please find your assigned suites to the rear of the airship, if you need any help do not hesitate to ask a member of the crew. We will be flying to Zaofu today. Our journey should take about 18 hours as we have to circumvent the Si Wong Desert and the traitorous state of Skrit along the way. Thank you for choosing the best that the ISEK has to offer."

Harry just burst out laughing at this. Wu had found some character to be their captain but the man was no doubt honored to be chosen for such a prestigious post. Taking their things the group headed to the back of the spacious airship to their rooms.

There were 4 suits in the back, one for each couple and one each for Neville and Sirius. Opening the door Harry found a nice double bed, desk, and wardrobe and attached bathroom for him and Ginny to relax and sleep in. Dropping their stuff off they left the room and met up with the others in the corridor. No one had changed so they were all still wearing Earth Kingdom clothes given to them by King Wu for day to day wear in Ba Sing Se.

"I guess we should go upfront to that large glass thing at the prow of the ship." Luna said. She had sent Pandora up to the observation platform as the airship was taking off. "There may be a place where we can talk in comfort."

"There should be." Sirius said. "I've been in a few similar models in my probending days. We used to charter these to get to our matches."

The group went up a level and towards the front of the airship to find a large high ceiling galley complete with a fully stocked bar in one corner that caught Sirius's eye immediately, a meditation zone at one end and in the middle several sofas and chair around a small table, all of which were bolted to the floor. The glass windows up front gave a great view of the path ahead, they were still only over the Middle Ring, and midway up the galley was a sealed bridge where the captain stood at the wheel in a soundproof box. Sitting down around the table the group relaxed. It had been a busy few weeks in the Earth Kingdom's Imperial Capital but it had been worth it. Now though they had a little time to relax as they couldn't do anything until the ship landed in Zaofu.

"To answer your earlier question Ron I am still Acting Chief." Sirius said. "However as Draco's name was on the list Pansy provided of know student sympathizers to the Purists the government in exile has opted to revoke Draco from consideration and permanently end Lucius' line from ever assuming the chiefdom again. It was a fair decision given all the factors and providing Draco doesn't take up arms against us and sides with Voldemort he will have the chance to appeal the decision but if does chose to fight then his right to appeal will be revoked."

"We all knew that decision would happen as soon as Pansy named him as a Purist." Ginny said nodding.

"So what will happen to the Chiefdom now?" Neville asked.

"After Pansy's information the government in exile finally came up with a solution." Sirius said. "Once the Northern Water Tribe is back under full control of its citizens, Crown Prince Druzok and Chief Arthur are still there trying to dismantle the complex and convoluted infrastructure that Lucius had in place there, the citizens will be given a vote. Confirm me as the new Chief with all the powers of those of the past, with the exception of life appointments to the council as those will be elected from now on, and establish my line as the new Royal Line or reject me, elect a new council who will select a new chief candidate for the people to vote on and so on until a new chief is selected. There will be a Chief and Royal Family but who has yet to be determined. They expect me to win the position with ease given my known moderate and equality driven views, my status as a former noble and my fame as a probender."

"Well done Sirius." Harry said happy his godfather had actually begun to enjoy the role he had been thrust into by the other world leaders.

"Thanks." Sirius said. "Though I really needed this break from the meetings and representing the restored Northern Water Tribe at the war council in Zaofu is something I should do anyway if I want to show that I am Chief material."

"We know who the representatives are among us but do you know who else will be at the meeting Sirius?" Ron asked.

"It will be a little different from the last meeting." Sirius said. "Mainly due to the prevalence of military leaders given the current situation and lack of actual world leaders. 4 of you will represent you various nations with Ginny being there as a member of Team Avatar. In addition General Moody will be there representing not only the United Forces but the United Republic as you did make him acting Head of State in accordance with the United Republic line of succession. Moody is also the new leader of the Order of the Phoenix following the death of Albus. If the attack is small scale expect the Order to be the main force, it is what we were trained for and many of the members are trying to make their way to Zaofu to be on hand for the attack. Commander Shacklebolt will be there as well but Dora and Williamson won't be as Williamson needs to remain with the United and Fire Navies in the Northern Waters and Dora is still stuck in Hou Tin. Remus will be there as Milo has sent him to represent the freshly created Air Nation Military and as a member of the Order."

"It will be good to see him again." Harry said thinking of his father's other best friend. "It's been ages since I last saw him."

"Yes he has been very busy in the Southern Air Temple so it will be good to have him available once again." Sirius said. "Also Generals Diggory, McLaggen and King from the ISEK, Fire Nation and Southern Water Tribe will be present. Suyin Beifong will oversee the meeting but do not expect Zaofu to commit forces. As you know Su has become extremely isolationist in the years since Kuvira was defeated. That being said Voldemort and the threat he poses could be enough to get her to commit some of her forces."

"Sounds like a standard meeting group." Ron said. "It should be productive."

"Well now that that is sorted what should we do for the rest of the journey." Luna said. "Cos I know several things I want to do with Ron but that would only take up at most 4 hours before he's tired out and needs to recharge."

"Why don't we go to the observation deck and see how Harry's waterbending is going." Ron said with a cough of embarrassment at his girlfriend's bluntness. "I think Harry is a master now but I could use Ginny and Sirius' opinions on it."

"What stage is he at?" Sirius asked Ron.

"He's mastered Southern and Northern styles." Ginny said taking Harry's hand. "And he knows all the moves and forms but neither of us are qualified to really judge. The sub-bending variants aren't required for mastery of waterbending and are either considered above master in the cases of blood and plantbending or too inherent and need specialized teaching in the case of healing."

"Probending and Foggy Swamp styles?" Sirius asked.

"I found the probending style the easiest as it was the closest to earthbending but it is not necessary for mastery." Harry said. Foggy Swamp style is also not seen as necessary for mastery but I've learned some of the basics as it is more rigid and thus easier for me to grasp as a natural earthbender. However I would like to go to the Foggy Swamp Tribe after the war and learn it from them, they are the only ones who can really teach it and despite hailing from the Foggy Swamp Severus never taught it."

"No he wouldn't have, he hated being from there." Sirius said thoughtfully. "Ok here's what we are going to do. We are all going to go up to the observation deck and Harry will take on the three of us at once and if he holds his own then we know he's a master. Of course he doesn't have to win and we won't let him."

"Sounds fun." Ron said cracking his knuckles. "Let's get going."

Harry laughed at his friend's enthusiasm, he would be too if their places were reversed.

"No going easy on me just because you're my boyfriend." Ginny said kissing him. "Cos I won't be going easy on you. Just cos I'm a girl doesn't mean you should treat me as any different to how you would treat Ron."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Harry said getting up.

"This will be fun to watch." Luna said airbending herself to her feet. "Neville care to make bets on this."

"No I wouldn't because the last time I made a bet with you, you made some ludicrous prediction and it was spot on." Neville said getting up as well.

The group all rose and went to a small elevator in the corner that took them up to the observation deck. They had to go up in two groups but soon they were all there. Luna and Neville went over to where Pandora was sleeping contentedly on the platform and joined her, sitting so they could lean against her soft, warm side. Harry walked to the middle of the deck while Ron, Ginny and Sirius stood in a triangle around him. All took combat stances.

Harry uncorked the water skin at his hip and looked at his opponents. It would be a tough fight but and Harry knew he would have to use the nature of water, change, to hold his own. He was not expecting to win this.

"We may be limited with water here but it will be a good lesson on how to use your resources wisely." Ron said with a smile uncorking his own water skin. "Begin."

Instantly Ron sent a short water blast at Harry. Harry caught it with his own waterbending and redirected it at Sirius who easily dodged it. Ginny had summoned up a water whip and sent it whipping at Harry's legs. Harry easily leapt over it pulling his own water out and encasing his arms in two tendrils of water. Harry repaid Ginny by sending a series of short sharp ice shards at her before pivoting on his heel to send them in a 360 degree circle. Both Ron and Sirius had to cut off their attacks to dodge them. As they were doing that Harry ended his spin. Ginny took advantage of this and sent the whip at his left wrist. Harry let her freeze it and when she pulled him towards her he took advantage of it and jumped into the attack. It was too late for Ginny to realize the mistake she had made as Harry had frozen his right tendril into a smooth ice glove and, with great regret, punched Ginny hard enough to knock her out. Unfortunately the ice glove shattered and he didn't have time to recover the lost water.

Ron had taken advantage of Harry's focus on Ginny to send a blast of water from his own tendrils at Harry which forced him away before he could recover his water. However Harry used the force to grab the water with his outstretched and free right hand and with an almighty effort ripped the whole stream away from Ron's control and sent it over the edge of the platform, a move Harry immediately regretted. With Ron out of water Harry turned just in time to freeze the water on his left arm and block an ice punch by Sirius. Harry hadn't heard his godfather approach but that was why he had earned the nickname Padfoot after all.

The force of the punch shattered Sirius's remaining ice and Harry responded with a left uppercut that knocked Sirius out but breaking his remaining ice. Harry turned to Ron expecting his best friend to acknowledge that there was no more water and end the test only to see Ron smiling in victory.

"Well done Harry but you let yourself run out of water and you're not skilled enough to get more." Ron said. "Don't worry though this is an above master level move."

With that Ron raised his hand and Harry watched as Ron drew moister from the air to form an ice glove around his right hand.

"Now if this was a real fight I would be fucked." Ron said bluntly. "Cos you can still use fire, air and metal up here but it's not and you have no ability to waterbend now."

"Impressive." Harry said with a smile admiring his best friend's skill. "Very well I yield to fight."

"Good cos that punch hurt." Sirius said, coming too and getting up as he gingerly felt his jaw while rolling his tongue over his teeth to make sure they were all still there. "Felt more like a rock than ice and I've taken quite a few rocks to the head in my time."

"Well dad did teach me how to punch rocks." Harry said with a laugh before going over to help a woozy Ginny up. "Though your jaw may be harder."

"James always said that but I never paid him much attention." Sirius said confirming nothing was broken or missing. "I think you pass."

"As do I." Ginny said as she recovered more. "That was well done Harry, I wasn't expecting that move. Don't worry babe I'm alright I've taken worse shots in practice, I'm glad to see you didn't hold back."

"Ok I was a little worried." Harry said. Ginny alleviated that worry by kissing him.

"Yes that was a mistake you made Ginny but one few waterbenders would expect to see." Ron said coming over to them. "It's something we will have to use in future. I agree though I think Harry has mastered waterbending now and finally mastered all 4 elements."

"Yay." Luna yelled as she and Neville came back to join them. "Does that mean Harry is a fully realized Avatar now and can go all glowing eyed and fuck Voldemort up?"

"Not quite." Harry said laughing at Luna's words. "I still need to connect with my spiritual side. Korra needed to do that to become a fully realized Avatar though she did so by connecting to Aang and not entering the Spirit World, that she didn't do until she became a fully realized Avatar. I now need to try and connect with her more than ever. It is time I really tried to meditate into the Spirit World."

"Luna and I can help you there." Ginny said with a smile. "We know that Monk Sybil can be a bit much for many students and we will try something different and without to intense incense and hot, stuffy room. However not until after lunch because I don't know about you but I am famished."

Harry laughed again, Ginny may not show it but her appetite could rival Ron's at times.

"Well what are we waiting for, meat awaits us." Ron said heading to the elevator after grabbing Luna's had. She just shook her head at her boyfriend but she followed him just the same.

Harry too shook his head at Ron and followed him to the elevator. Once they were all back in the galley they went to find the kitchen. After a good lunch that the ship's cook insisted on making for them they all returned to the galley. It was time for Harry to finally enter the Spirit World.

Harry, Luna and Ginny all sat in the meditation area while the others sat on the sofa's watching them. Harry assumed the lotus position and closing his fists he touched them in his lap, closed his eyes and began to breathe very slowly.

"Focus on your inner spirit." Ginny said calmly. "Find it, and connect with Raava and the Spirit World. As the Avatar you are the bridge between the worlds and your spirit will seek out the other world but you must focus on it. Look deeper into yourself than you have ever done before. Go beyond the material, beyond the physical and into the core of your very being."

Harry tried. He had tried many times before but it had never worked. Monk Sybil, while spiritual, hadn't had the best methods and he often found her over use of incense to be too distracting to focus. When he had tried on his own he had let his mind wander of his friends, his worries, cares, hopes, dreams, etc. as it was more a place to think and ponder his current situation, not find a deeper connection.

"Clear your mind Harry don't think of the mundane things in the world." Ginny said snapping Harry's thoughts back to the task at hand. "Don't think of what you must face here. Focus on your soul, on the Avatar Spirit within you. Find and connect with Raava."

This was really the first time anyone had suggested he try to do this so Harry did. He focused deeply within himself, deeper than he had ever looked before. With great effort he managed to clear his mind of all the thoughts that ran through it on a daily basis and exhaling slowly his mind suddenly went blank.

At first all he could see was the darkness around him. He did not know where he was, where was up and down, it was just blackness. Suddenly there was a flicker of white light. It grew brighter and larger until a kite shaped, pure white spirit with on diamond shaped eyes, blue patches and several waiving tendrils appeared before him.

"Raava." Harry said. It wasn't a question he knew he was now looking at the Avatar Spirit within himself.

"Yes Avatar Harry." Came the soft, soothing female voice of Raava. "I am here, I have always been here and always will be here you have just been too focused on your external role to seek your spiritual side until now. Now though you have finally connected with me. You have mastered the elements but there are still struggles you must face before you can master the Avatar State. Now Harry open your eyes."

Harry did as command and then he blinked rapidly as his eyes watered at the sudden light. He was in a grove of trees sitting in the lotus position on the soft, grassy ground. He had heard descriptions of this place but naturally he had never been here. He was sitting in Xai Bau's Grove in the Spirit World. He had done it.

"Well done Avatar you have finally unlocked your spiritual side." Came the voice of Raava in his head. "Now there is much to do here and very little time. Wait here and your guide will come, the Avatar has returned to the Spirit World once again. Remember I am always here with you."

Harry was still a little amazed. He had finally done it. He was in the Spirit World. He was so stunned he found it hard to really fathom what Raava had just said to him but he could finally feel her deep inside of him. Looking around Harry wondered who this guide would be and when the guide would arrive. It didn't take long for the answer to come.

Walking out of the mists on the edge of the grove and coming towards him was a deeply tanned girl in her early 20s. Her hair was cut short so it fell just past her ears and she wore a high collared dark blue vest that hugged her exceptional figure well, dark blue sleeves ran from her hands to her biceps, matching blue pants, brown leather boots and some sort of animal skin fur skirt thing at her waist.

Harry didn't need to be told who she was, he instinctively knew even though he would have recognized her without the feeling of kinship he suddenly felt. She was as much him and as Harry was her. He had finally connected with his past life, the only one he could connect too, he had finally connected with Korra.

"Welcome Harry our meeting has finally occurred." Korra said with a kind smile. "Like me you are not gifted spiritually but you have achieved it as I knew you would. Alas we have little time for pleasantries. We have work to do here and not a lot of time to do it. Come with me." She beckoned him to her which he obeyed without question.

"It is time you learned the history of Voldemort, at least what I can tell you, so you know how best to face the greatest threat the world has ever known. It is time I take a trip into our past."

 **Well there you have it! After a long wait Harry has finally made his first trip into the Spirit World and connected with Korra for the first time. The next chapter will be a pure Harry and Korra chapter and will be one of the longer chapters in this book. Only one other announcement is that the General King referenced earlier is based of a R. J. H. King who was referenced in the first film as a former Gryffindor Quidditch player so I used the name for one of the Southern Generals. That is all for this note and as usual any questions from reviews of PMs will be answered at the start of next week's chapter, which will be released on time back at EST, while anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	40. Chapter 40

**Here is chapter 40 up a few hours later than usual but that couldn't be avoided. This is the Harry and Korra chapter that I have had the most questions about, mainly when will it be released and it is based off part of the Avatar: The Last Airbender episode "The Avatar and the Firelord" and has similar themes to that episode. It is the 3rd longest chapter I have ever written and the third to exceed 10,000 words but given the themes in it and the need for a Harry/Korra chapter it couldn't be split up. No questions to answer here and the only thing to note here is that the first chapter of Book 4 has been written so slowly Book 4 will be written. That's all so sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** ** ** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.******

 **Chapter 40**

Ron, Neville and Sirius had all stood and come over to look at the immobile Harry. Luna was also immobile but Ginny had opened her eyes and was now staring up at them.

"Well?" Ron asked his sister. "Is Harry in the Spirit World."

"He is." Ginny replied with a smile. "Once his breathing slowed we knew he had at least connected to Raava and so we knew he had connected to his spiritual side and as such was in the Spirit World. Luna and I tried to follow him into the Spirit World to guide him but we follow him to where he ended up and can't find him when we do enter the Spirit World. The spirits though were ecstatic that the Avatar had finally returned to their world, especially as he had learned he was the Avatar almost a year ago. I came back to tell you while Luna is still there trying to find out where Harry is but I am sure she us trying in vain."

As if on cue Luna opened her eyes which immediately went to Ron's crotch that was conveniently right in front of her eyes making him blush a little.

"I can't find him." Luna said speaking directly to Ron's crotch and then continued when she looked up saw the worried faces on everyone else. "He's not in danger but from what I can gather he's on a trip down memory lane which means he has connected with Korra and there is something she wants Harry and Harry alone to see."

"That's good to know." Ron said glad to here his best friend was safe and finally in the Spirit World. "Hopefully it has something to do with Voldemort. Maybe Korra's memories could give us an insight into how to beat him or at least how he became evil. We may have the upper hand right now but that doesn't stop the fact that Voldemort is still the best bender in the world, other than Harry, and his bloodbending is impossible to counter unless Harry manages to become a fully realized Avatar and gain full control over the Avatar State. There is no waterbender better than Voldemort so only the power of the Avatar State can nullify his bloodbending."

"True I just hope he's safe in there." Ginny said. "Normally you wouldn't go into the Spirit World without a guide cos as beautiful as it is it's a dangerous place. That was mine and Luna's job once we all got into the Spirit World but I think Korra may be a better guide."

"True, all we can do now is wait for Harry to finish his mission there." Sirius said before clapping his hands together. "This may take a while so who here wants a drink?"

"We're all underage remember." Neville pointed out.

"That never stopped me when I was your age." Sirius said as he headed over to the bar. The others didn't follow him but continued to stare at Harry's immobile body wondering how he was getting on in the Spirit World.

* * *

Harry meanwhile had followed Korra out of Xai Bau's grove and towards her saddled polar bear dog Naga. She climbed aboard her animal companion, something he needed to find if he survived the war, and offered her hand to help him up. Harry took it and she helped him up onto the animal. Harry felt a little awkward putting his hands around Korra's waist but she just laughed at it.

"Harry I am your past life there's no reason to be uncomfortable." She said. "Think of it like you are hugging yourself."

"Er ok I'll try." Harry said going red. He knew he shouldn't be embarrassed but it was his first time here and he was nervous.

"Also remember I was gay in life, well actually bi but Asami was the only person for me in the end." Korra said. "Now let us go. I will explain what I know on the way."

Naga began to run but Harry didn't feel a thing, likely because he was in the spirit world. Quickly Naga became a blur and Harry marveled as they seemed to go back in time though the coloring was more muted and Harry realized it wasn't time travel but a memory. Now they were in a part of the Earth Kingdom that bordered the Foggy Swamp. In the distance was a town that look dilapidated and long forgotten by the rest of the world. Harry realized they were looking at similarly aged Korra and a clearly younger looking Albus. The now deceased firebender still had the long hair and beard but it was auburn not white. Otherwise he was dressed the same as Harry remembered in Fire Nation robes, top knot and his half moon spectacles. For some reason the pair weren't moving.

"I haven't started the memory yet." Korra explained to Harry answering his unasked question. "As the Avatar you have access to all my memories and experiences but I wanted to give you a little information before the memory started. This was 57 years ago and long before I had the idea for the Elemental Academy. I was 28 and King Wu was still in the process of drawing up the state lines and figuring out how the Imperial Constitution. That was when we found him, well the surveyors drawing up the lines did and reported him up the chain of command to us. Right now we are near a small, forgotten village near the Foggy Swamp and just within what would become the Imperial State of Gaoling."

"What do you mean by found?" Harry asked curious now.

"The surveyors found a waterbender in an orphanage in the town." Korra said. "It was odd as most waterbenders in this area would have stayed in the Foggy Swamp but given the proximity to the Swamp it wasn't implausible of to find a waterbender in a place like this. What made it stranger was that the 11 year old boy they had reportedly found here was one of the best waterbenders they had encountered, which wasn't saying much given their lack of encountering waterbenders, but when a follow up inspection was made by someone more qualified before Albus and I came here and they discovered that the boy was a prodigy. He was already a master though entirely self taught and as such using a never before seen style of waterbending. They raved about his charm and intellect but there was a note of fear in their voices cos they had just encountered an 11 year old waterbender who without any formal training was better than any waterbender they had met before. They also added that the other student feared him. Because of this they wanted my personal opinion on the boy and what to do with him."

"Wait how did you know Albus?" Harry asked. "And why is he here with you?"

"Albus and I met while Asami and I were honeymooning on Ember Island after the shit with the triads was sorted out and we decided to get married. It was our wedding gift from Firelord Izumi." Korra explained. "He was there doing research before semester started at the Royal Firebending School in the Capital where he was the headmaster at the time. It was Albus who gave me the idea for the Elemental Academy as a place where all students could learn their respective elements together in a place where the borders and animosity of the nations could be broken down to insure peace and unity in future generations. However at this point only the various nations operated schools and only for benders of that nation's element, there was no concept for a school in the United Republic for all benders and nonbenders. Anyway Albus and I became fast friends despite the age difference and over the years when we would hear of these rare and powerful benders he would insist that we find them so that their talents could be nurtured properly. Clearly we failed with Voldemort. When I created the Academy I had wanted Mako to run the Fire House and Albus to be the first High Chair of the Academy but he overruled me instead suggesting the current alternating system and that the Earth House should have the first High Chair as it was the next in the cycle. When Mako refused Albus was only too willing to take the role as he always loved teaching and the Elemental Academy was the first of its kind. It is a shame he has passed as he was a great leader and always tried to see the good in people but knew when he had to stop evil."

"I see. That explains why he's with you." Harry said as he digested Korra's words.

"Yes though it was rare for me to actually accompany him on his trips to meet these young benders but something about this case got to me in a way I couldn't place at the time." Korra said. "Though I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that the boy was said to be a prodigy waterbender and based on the reports he might have had some anti social tendencies which made me think of bloodbending abuse. After Tarrlok and Amon I was always on the lookout for potential abusers of the ability as it does cause madness, instability and psychopathic tendencies. So we came here to check it out and interview the boy. If he was as gifted as they said then we were going to offer him a chance to go to either the Northern or Southern Water Tribes for further education. Any waterbender growing up here would be raw, no matter how talented and qualified, and in need of refinement only a master could give."

"How did you learn of his back story?" Harry asked. "I remember Albus telling us that Voldemort was the son of a swampbender and a nonbender earth noble but that was about it."

"That is is parentage and if you watch you will find out what we know." Korra said. "After I will tell you a bit more of what we were able to find out on our own after an investigation into his mother. Now though it is time for the memory to start."

Harry nodded and turned his attention to the two people who were now walking towards the village and watched the memory unfold.

 _"Albus are you sure this is the place?" Korra asked. "It may be near the Swamp but still it doesn't seem like the place to find a waterbender of this boy's alleged caliber."_

 _"It's what the report said and the Earth King's truth seer confirmed the man was telling the truth." Albus said. "Though this place is a forgotten area of the Earth Kingdom. If it had not been so close to the border of Gaoling then he may not have found him and you know what might happen if a talented waterbender is not nurtured. However as you know fate has a way of ensuring this happens."_

 _"It sure does." Korra grumbled._

 _The two walked into the sleepy, dilapidated village and walked through it to the far outskirts. They didn't see anyone as they walked and little seemed to be done here other than a rundown store, a few shabby houses and no discernible technology. Once they reached the outskirts they stopped at a three story stone building that looked like it had seen better days a century ago. There was even still damage on it from what was likely the 100 year war. A low stone wall surrounded it and there was a few pieces of rusted playground equipment in the barren, dry yard._

 _"What a shithole." Korra said. "It doesn't look fit for human habitation."_

 _"Unfortunately places like this are the best a forgotten village with no industry in a poor area of the Earth Kingdom can do." Albus said shaking his head at the state of the place as he opened the rusted gate with a grating sound and the pair walked in. "I will have to tell Wu about this place, he will want to try and do something for this village and others like it in his Kingdom if he can."_

 _There was a broken sign above the front door but it was readable nonetheless. All it said was "Wool's Orphanage". It was a really sad place for a child to grow up, especially an orphan with no prospects who will likely never leave this shithole. Albus knocked on the door. A moment later the door was answered by a gray haired pale woman. Her eyes went wide when she recognized the Avatar._

 _"Avatar Korra." she said clearly surprised and flustered. "In all my wildest dreams I never thought we would be honored by your presence here. I am Mrs. Cole, I run Wool's Orphanage as best I can but as you can see we have very limited resources. Why are you here and who is your Fire Nation friend?"_

 _"Call me Albus." Albus said extending a hand that the woman shook. "May we come in, perhaps some tea if it is available. We have traveled far to be here."_

 _"Of course of course." The woman said clearly flustered by the arrival of two clearly important people. "I just put a pot of lavender tea on so I'll go get extra cups. Please come to the kitchen."_

 _She went inside and Korra and Albus followed her shutting the door behind them. They followed Mrs. Cole into the dilapidated and shabby kitchen where she proceeded to give them each a chipped china mug as they sat at a small wooden table. After she had finished pouring the tea she sat down clearly expecting the explanation for why the Avatar had suddenly shown up at her orphanage._

 _"As to your earlier question about who I am, I am the Headmaster of the Royal Firebending School System, based in Royal Caldera City, the capitol of the Fire Nation." Albus said with a smile._

 _"So why is a teacher from the Fire Nation and the Avatar all the way out here in the ass end of nowhere?" She asked sipping her tea. "Other than those surveyors sorting out the state boundary line near here and then the Earth Kings inspectors we've had no visitors in this charming shithole in years and especially no one as important as the Avatar."  
_

 _"We are here regarding a report of one of your charges." Albus said. "The one found by the surveyors and checked out by King Wu's inspectors. A waterbender called Tom."_

 _"Tom Riddle?" Mrs. Cole asked. "Why are you asking after him."_

 _"Because we wish to offer him the chance to go to one of the Water Tribes and learn how to hone his exceptional talents." Albus said. "It was a miracle he was found out here but thank the spirits he was. I have made it my life's work to insure that all students, bender or otherwise, get an education and that they're talents are properly nurtured. A waterbender here cannot learn proper techniques and styles relating to his talent but he alone should not be entitled to this advantage. I have lobbied leaders for state funded schools but alas I have had my words fall on deaf ears. The best I can do at the moment is find benders in lands that aren't indicative of their bending and use the connections I have to ensure their education but someday I will make sure that all children are entitled to an education. Tom was reported to be a gifted waterbender far from any school that would be able to teach him properly and too young to go to the Foggy Swamp on his own just yet. So I asked the Avatar to assist me, as I do with all the cases I investigate, and she has agreed to join me here in talking to Tom given her own skill with waterbending, her native element."_

 _"Oh he's definitely a gifted waterbender." Mrs. Cole said. "We expected he may be after we saw his mother before she died and he confirmed it at the age of 3. We did our best to help him but our resources are as I said limited and it is almost impossible to get waterbending scrolls out here so pretty much all of what he knows is self taught. He is very good at waterbending but he's not well liked by the other students, to tell the truth I think he scares them."_

 _"He's a bully?" Korra asked._

 _"Almost certainly however we can't prove it and no one is willing to talk." Mrs. Cole said. "He's a loner, keeps to himself most of the time. It doesn't help that he is the only bender here which likely threatens the others and they distance themselves from him because of his bending. Then there have been the incidents that are odd and unexplained but we believe he's involved somehow."_

 _"Incidents?" Korra asked._

 _"Well one of our boys, Stubbs, got into an argument with Tom one time and the next day his pet rabaroo was hung from the rafters and it certainly didn't do it itself." Mrs. Cole said. "But there was no way Tom could have gotten up there or controlled the rabaroo long enough to hang it but he I am sure he was involved. Then there was the time we went to the outskirts of the Swamp and he took Bishop and Benson into it and when they came out those two were too horrified to speak about it and still to this day have nightmares about it but because they won't talk about it we have nothing on Tom to punish him. It's stuff like that and other strange things surrounding him are why he is feared by the others here. We always know when an incident will happen because they always occurs during the full moon but still there's no evidence to punish Tom."_

 _"I see." Albus said exchanging a worried glance with Korra at the description of Tom's actions before turning back to Mrs. Cole to ask another question. "And what can you tell us about his family? If you know anything about his family that is."_

 _"His mother was clearly a Foggy Swamp Tribeswoman based on her appearance and stench." Mrs. Cole said a note disgust in her voice. "A savage looking woman she was heavily pregnant and near death when she arrived. I remember clearly as it was my first year here and it was a cold New Year 's Eve night and the moon was full. She showed up on our doorstep in rags made of plants and wood. Within an hour she had given birth and was dead an hour later. All she said was that the boy was to be named Tom Riddle after his father and that the conditions for him to be born with a powerful affinity for waterbending were high."_

 _"Is that all you know about his mother?" Korra asked._

 _"No once I heard the name I knew who she was." Mrs. Cole said shaking her head. "She was a swampbender named Merope who had, many believe, bewitched with the use of a Swamp Potion the son of Duke Riddle, a nobleman from the other side of the Gaoling Province, into falling for her. It caused quite a scandal when they eloped but about a year later he returned claiming he had been hoodwinked by a Foggy Swamp savage. Why she chose here and not the Swamp I can't imagine but once we couldn't find any trace of his family out in the Swamp we kept him here and did our best to raise him with the others. If you can take him off our hands we will be very grateful. He doesn't belong here and he knows it."_

 _"Well we are here to offer him the chance to leave, it is up to him if he wants to leave or not but we can try to persuade him to do so." Korra said. "May we speak with him?"_

 _"I will take you to his room now, he should be there." Mrs. Cole said getting up._

 _Korra and Albus finished the last of their tea and rose to follow the head of the orphanage up two flights of rickety wooden stairs and down a shabby corridor to a room at the end._

 _"Tom I have some people here to see you may they come in." Mrs. Cole said knocking on the door. There was an affirmative answer and she opened the door._

 _The room had a small desk, single bed, thin sheet and pillow and a small wardrobe in the corner. The window was so caked in grime that it couldn't be seen out of. On the bed sat a black haired boy of about 11 years looking at them intently._

 _"May we sit?" Albus asked the boy when Mrs. Cole had shut the door. The boy nodded so Albus pulled out the chair from under the desk while Korra earthbent a stool up from the earth floor._

 _"You're the Avatar aren't you." The boy said his voice unaccented and clear with certainty._

 _"I am." Korra confirmed. "You are very astute for a boy your age in an area that may not remember who the current Avatar is."  
_

 _"It wasn't hard to deduce seeing as you are dressed like a Southern Water Tribesman and yet you just earthbent." Tom said in an almost scholarly manner. "So either you are a natural earthbender who lives down there, perhaps the daughter of a water and earthbender, or you are the Avatar. However given that you are a female in your 20s with no betrothal necklace I guessed that you were the Avatar as that matches what I have been taught about the current Avatar so that guess made the most sense. Also you look like the few pictures I've seen of Korra though admittedly we don't get many luxuries like pictures out here. We don't have much in the ways of books or technology here, not that we need the later if we have bending, but I have read all I can here." Tom paused and then turned his gaze towards Albus before continuing. "And who are you? You're clearly Fire Nation based on your fashion sense, maybe even a firebender. That begs the additional question of why are you so far from home? We've never seen either of your nationalities here."_

 _"I am." Albus said ignoring Tom's rudeness. "I am the Headmaster of the Royal Firebending School System back in my nation's capital city."_

 _"Prove you can firebend." The boy demanded. "I've never seen anything other than earth and waterbending."  
_

 _"It's not polite to demand that but very well." Albus chided in his best schoolmaster's tone before holding out his hand and conjuring a small flame for a moment before extinguishing it._

 _"So why are you here?" the boy asked bluntly turning his gaze back to Korra.  
_

 _"We heard you are a gifted waterbender and came to see if the reports were true." Korra said._

 _"They are." Tom replied with a smirk before looking at a cup of water that was on the desk. Without moving his hand a thin stream of water rose, morphed into several shapes, froze then unfroze before returning to the cup without missing a drop or even causing a ripple. It was an impressive bit of waterbending for someone so young._

 _"Impressive." Korra said the truth of her statement clear in her voice. "Psychic waterbending is a rare gift, did you teach yourself?"_

 _"I did." The boy said with more than a hint of pride. "There is little instruction here in my gift so I have been forced to develop my own style. Waterbending is the only good thing I inherited from my pathetic mother." He said the last bit with scorn in his voice._

 _"You don't like your mother?" Albus asked._

 _"She died, she was weak." Tom said bluntly. "Likely she couldn't bend herself but her nation's affinity fortunately passed to me. I have seen the others here, they aren't benders. They are weak compared to me."_

 _"Technology has bridged that gap though so now we can all be equal." Korra said her tone clearly one of surprise at the vehemence of the boy's words._

 _"If you say so but without artificial sources benders are stronger by their very nature than nonbenders." Tom said. "Anyway why are you here again? It's not every day that a boy in this shithole gets a personal visit from the Avatar."_

 _"We are here to offer you a chance to go to either the Northern or Southern Water Tribes to learn how to use your bending gifts." Albus said clearly changing the subject to try and diffuse some budding tensions._

 _"I know how to bend." Tom said with a touch of anger. "I don't need help."_

 _"Not help but instruction." Korra said trying to calm the boy down. "Your ability is beyond any I have seen in a child your age but it is still raw and unrefined. There are schools in the polar tribes that can teach you how to hone you're bending into a fine art. Both my father, Chief Tonraq, and Chiefs Desna and Eska of the Northern Water Tribe are more than willing to welcome you into their tribes and learn at the bending schools they have there. You will live at the school and have round the clock teaching to fully utilize your talent. You will never have to return here if you wish. What do you say?"_

 _Tom seemed to contemplate the offer for a moment before he nodded his head at Korra's words._

 _"Very well I shall accept." Tom said. "I have wanted to leave this shithole for years but haven't had the chance until now and I like the idea of formal teaching to polish off what I can already do. It will make me more precise and surgical with my skills. I have read a little about both tribes and will accept the Northern Water Tribe's offer. I feel their views and society is more in line with how I think."_

 _"Very well I shall contact the Chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe and have them send someone to pick you up." Albus said. "You will be a ward of the State up there so they will provide everything you need though most if not all of it will be second hand. If you wish for my company on the way I am more than happy to join you."_

 _"I will be fine on my own." Tom said._

 _"One more thing, the school that Master Horace runs in the Northern Water Tribe where you will be going will not tolerate bullying." Albus said sternly looking at Tom. "You may deny it but I do not doubt Mrs. Cole's accounts of it and I can get a truth seer from Gaoling in to confirm it if I have to. You will not engage in that there or else Master Horace will expel you and you will be sent right back here."_

 _"I understand, I won't misbehave." Tom said somberly before pausing for a moment thinking of something._

 _"There is one more thing about my bending that has confused me and that I haven't figured out given the limits I am forced to endure here." The boy continued. "I can feel the water in people's bodies during the full moon. I've been able to control animals by bending the water within them during the full moon but that's it. Is that normal? I haven't found an explanation for it."_

 _Korra and Albus exchanged worried looks at this, it clearly confirmed their earlier suspicions, before Korra answered._

 _"It isn't normal but it does occur for particularly strong waterbenders like yourself." Korra said cautiously. "It's called bloodbending and it is the most powerful form of bending a bender can do, other than energybending but only I can do that as it is an ability only the Avatar possesses. It is also the vilest and most dangerous form of bending and tends to lead to madness in those who abuse it. Katara, one of the greatest waterbenders of all time and Avatar Aang's wife, led the charge to make bloodbending illegal, which it is. It is the only form of bending that is illegal. After the events in Republic City 11 years ago it now carries a mandatory life in prison sentence if you bloodbend another human without the proper sanctions and protections in place. You won't be punished now as you didn't know, are too young and only did it on animals but you should be warned that under no circumstances will bloodbending ever be tolerated."_

 _"I understand." Tom said, "I may not agree with your logic on that because surely if it is the most powerful and thus the strongest form of bending it should be encourage and not restrained but I will respect the law."_

 _"Good boy." Albus said kindly. "Well that is all we have to say. I will make the arrangements and you should be collected in 2 months shortly before the start of the school year."_

 _With that Albus and Korra rose and left the room, Korra returning her stool to the earth floor before she left. The pair thanked Mrs. Cole, who was back in the kitchen with a bottle of cheap whisky and then left the orphanage. They didn't speak again until they were away from the village heading towards an airship on the horizon._

 _"What did you think?" Albus said._

 _"His power is there." Korra said. "I haven't seen that level of control and power in a waterbender since Amon. He may even surpass Amon someday. I am worried though as his views seem a little strong and I doubt he has only bloodbent animals but that confirms what happened to rabaroo as I expected. It's not a good sign he can bloodbend already, especially as he didn't know the dangers of abusing it. Also his psychic waterbending and affinity for blood is almost unique. We must find out more about his family because only one line of waterbenders have had the skills he has when it comes to waterbending. Yakone's."_

 _"I agree but I am willing to give him the benefit of the doubt." Albus said. "I think school will be good for him, it will show him a world view and teach him right from wrong though I wish he had chosen the Southern Water Tribe as the fringe bender supremacist elements of the North are slowly building support for their movement but it was his choice. If he had stayed here that anger and resentment would have built and coupled with bloodbending abuse turned him into another Yakone or Amon and we couldn't have that."_

 _"I still think Master Horace should keep a close eye on him." Korra said._

 _"I will let him know to do so." Albus said. "Now where can I drop you off."_

Harry felt the memory end and Naga begin to run again though this time they felt like they were traveling forward in time rather back. When she stopped they were in a room he recognized, it was Bolin's office at the Academy complete with large Nuktuk statue, posters and pictures of Bolin's long life and accomplishments. Bolin sat behind a large wooden desk laden with papers and mementos of his adventures, Korra stood behind him on one side, Albus and Jinora on the other. They were frozen again staring at the door as if waiting for someone to arrive. There was an empty chair in front of Bolin's desk. Harry concluded that this was an interview of some sort.

The 4 people looked older than Korra and Albus had looked in last memory but with the exception of Korra still younger than he knew them in life. Bolin still had a little black in his hair and Jinora's hair was still brown but shot with silver. Korra had let her hair grow in the intervening years and done it up in the 3 braids she had worn prior to the Kuvira Insurrection. It was now ash gray though she still looked in shape. Her fashion having not changed in the decades between the memories. Albus was just as Harry had remembered him, old, white hair and beard, half moon spectacles and traditional Fire Nation robes.

"Before we start this memory what are your thoughts on the one we just left?" Korra asked after Harry had finished studying the scene before him.

"That was a boyhood Voldemort right?" Harry asked to confirm. "He looked so innocent back then, despite the clear dislike for nonbenders and being a budding sociopath with bender supremacist views."

"Yes he hadn't codified his views in the Purist Philosophy by that point." Korra confirmed. "But it was clear that back then he had already become a skilled bender, saw a lack of bending as a weakness due to his upbringing, had no remorse for his actions or concept of right and wrong, showed at least one of the three traits of a future sociopath and he had a lust for controlling and manipulating all around him. A lot of this was likely due to his ability to bloodbend but the environment he grew up in was not a kind one and that too likely played a significant part in his development but then again I am no psychologist."

"Did you find out how he could bloodbend so easily?" Harry asked. "You told Master Albus you were going to investigate it."

"We did but not for several decades." Korra said with a sigh. "Not until he became Lord Voldemort. We should have done so sooner but after Tom Riddle showed up the Arnook Academy in the Northern Water Tribe a few months later he was a model student and gave us no reason for concern. Honestly while Albus and I were always hesitant about him and he was never again as open about himself as he was with us when we met him, he appeared to have straightened out. Once he was in the Northern Water Tribe he excelled from the get go. The brooding angry boy we had met had disappeared, according to Master Horace, and in his place was a charming bright young boy who was clearly a prodigy. Instead of keeping an eye on him as he was asked Horace took him under his wing and Tom Riddle became a favorite in Horace's and was in favorites club there. There were reports of illicit activity but never enough for us to investigate. Then when he was 16 the Riddle family, Duke, Duchess and son were all found dead one summer."

"Voldemort killed them?" Harry asked not surprised at all, the man had abandoned his son after all.

"We believe so." Korra said. "After Merope seduced him, how that happened we honestly don't know, Tom Riddle Sr. went home to live the normal life of a rich, elitist noble fro Gaoling. 16 years later he along with his parents were found dead of what looked like three near simultaneous heart attacks. Naturally this was suspicious and after an autopsy was performed it was deduced that they had been killed by bloodbending, more precisely someone had caused their hearts to stop pumping blood around their bodies thus giving the impression of a heart attack but the evidence was clear once they were opened up. It was a horrific discovery and one that shocked us all as it was a level of bloodbending that had been unknown to the world. Tom was a suspect but no one could put him at the scene and he was cleared. We believe that these were his first murders."

"Was someone else blamed for it?" Harry asked.

"Yes a swampbender was identified by his tribe as a bloodbender and we arrested him on suspicion of murder." Korra said. "He lived on his own in a disgusting and filthy hovel deep in the swamp and held a hatred for nonbenders that stemmed from his sister's love affair with one that was a family disgrace and his mother's views on purity. The man was called Morfin and he was Voldemort's uncle, the man his sister had run off with had been Tom Riddle Sr. When questioned he calmly confessed to the murders and was sent to a special bloodbending prison that would became the model for the White Lotus's bloodbending wing though he never attempted to bloodbend again. He claimed to be able to bloodbend without the full moon but as it was a full moon that occurred during the murders it couldn't be proven and for some reason he didn't try to use bloodbending to resist arrest and/or escape. Later I was able to find a block in his mind, somehow caused by bloodbending, that mollified him, prevented his abilities and made him believe he had committed the murders and should be punished for them. It took a lot of patience and skill but when I finally managed to unblock it he identified Tom as the murdered. The boy had found him, how we don't know, attacked him and somehow altered his memory using a bloodbending technique that had never been seen before or since but given the wide range of outcomes a bloodbender can create, including blocking bending permanently, it isn't surprising that it can be done. Alas by this point Morfin had spent 30 years in solitary confinement and that coupled with his decades of abuse of bloodbending before his arrest made him insane and an unreliable source. He died shortly afterwards though he has since received a posthumous pardon for the murders. His sentence however was not pardoned as he had committed multiple acts of illegal bloodbending and deserved to be locked up for life."

"I've never heard of this?" Harry said. "Surely someone who could bloodbend without the need of the full moon would make international news."

"And you wouldn't because Morfin claimed that he and his twin sister Merope had been the children of Yakone." Korra said. "We couldn't verify this but the claim could have opened many old wounds that were best left closed. Therefore for the betterment of society at the time it was immediately classified at the highest level and will never be declassified."

"Oh" Harry said surprised. "If Yakone was his grandfather that would make sense. Anyway that explains a lot. So what is this." As Harry finished he gestured to the scene before them.

"The interview for Tom to be Head of the Water House when I created the Academy." Korra said. "After Voldemort graduated the Arnook Academy he traveled the world, likely gathering followers who would become his first Death Eaters and silently preaching his twisted philosophy. He was known for his exceptional skills with waterbending but he didn't go into any military or police force, not even the Northern Mercenaries, he just left the North when he graduated and traveled the world. We lost track of him at first but he over the years there were reports of bloodbending from Ba Sing Se to the Western Air Temple and we all believed he was behind them. Every now and then he cropped up somewhere but disappeared after a little bit for no known reason. It was also over these years that the Purist and bender superiority movements began to gain steam, likely fueled by Voldemort though the extent of his involvement was unknown at the time. This is two years before the war began and we learned of his warped views on balance so all this occurred about 27 years ago. There will be one more memory after this and both won't be as long as the first."

Harry just nodded before he turned his attention to the scene in front of him to watch the memory unfold.

 _There was a knock at the door and the 4 benders turned to look at it._

 _"Enter." Bolin called out in a clear voice._

 _The door opened and a man walked in. He was tall, dressed in a black traveling cloak, and a hood. He bore no weapons or water skin but the cloak did hide a lot. Lowering the hood the person revealed himself as a man in his 40s with short black hair, sunken cheeks and bloodshot eyes. His skin was waxy and white as bone. He didn't look healthy but he held himself with the confidence and grace of a man in his prime and peak physical shape.  
_

 _"Ah Tom so good to see you again." Bolin said though he didn't sound too thrilled to see the man in front of him. "Welcome to the Elemental Academy please take a seat I am sure you have had a long journey to get here."_

 _"I have." The man said in a cold slightly high pitched voice as he sat. "Thank you Bolin, Albus, Jinora, and Avatar Korra for seeing me. I heard of this Academy's creation a few years ago back when the idea was first conceived and am glad to see that it has finally become a reality. The world has long needed this and it will be the jewel in Avatar Korra's great legacy."_

 _"It was a team effort." Korra said coolly. "I could not have done it without Master Albus. It was he who gave me the idea decades ago and who came up with the ideal make up of the houses and leadership."_

 _"I see well whoever created it, the Elemental Academy was needed. It is a step in the right direction in a world that has lost its way." Tom said calmly. "And that is why I am here, to apply for the position as Head of the Water House, or at least a job as a teacher in that house. I know you are in need of gifted benders to teach and shape the next generation and I wish to offer my services in that endeavor. I am after all the best waterbender to have ever lived so my teaching is invaluable."_

 _"Yes we cannot offer you the position of Head of the Water House as we already have a choice for that job and he has accepted it." Korra said with a hint of pleasure at turning down Voldemort. "I have had final say on the 4 Heads of House and the High Chair and I felt that Master Horace was the most qualified for the role given his decades of experience in teaching."_

 _"A wise choice he was a great teacher at the Arnook Academy while I was there." Tom said with a touch of resentment. "Though why is neither he nor the High Chair present."_

 _Bolin seemed to bristle at this before he said. "Tom, I am the High Chair that is why you have been summoned to my office. The High Chair position will rotate every 10 years along the cycle of the Avatar starting with earth, the next element in the cycle. The Heads of the Earth and Water Houses are still on their way to the Academy so they could not be present."_

 _"I see I apologies for the insult Bolin." Tom said without a hint of sincerity in his voice._

 _"Tom why do you want a job here?" Albus said his eyes narrowing as he looked at Voldemort. "You are certainly a gifted waterbender but you cannot deny that you and your friends, Lestrange, Rosier, Dolohov and the others waiting for you in the Hog's Head Inn in the village to the south waiting to congratulate you on your success here have all been linked to some unsavory views."_

 _"Albus you have hit the nail on the head as too why I wish to take this job." Tom said. "As you pointed out I am a gifted waterbender, the best in the world, and I wish to share my skills with future generations. I have a lot I can teach them about waterbending and the greater world. As for my views, well I see this Academy as the pinnacle of them, a place where the strong can train the way they were supposed to, where people like me don't have to grow up with those who are weaker than us, those who are inferiors. This Academy exemplifies this and besides is it not good to expose the students to a wide range of views in the world, even if you yourselves do not agree with them."_

 _"The Academy was not created solely for benders nor is it in anyway linked to the fucked up philosophy that you have been teaching all over the world for years." Korra said no longer able to control her rage. "Benders and nonbenders alike will be allowed to study here and learn to live in unity and balance so no it is nothing like how you see the world. As for a wide range of views I agree our students should and will be exposed to views on both sides of the spectrum and our teachers were hired with that in mind but what you have been preaching is too extreme. I have seen the extremes in my life and I will not expose our students to either side's extremist views and allow them to be brainwashed by the likes of you."_

 _"It is clear you weren't expecting to get the job Tom but came anyway on the off chance of getting it." Jinora said calmly. "I think it would be best if you left now."_

 _"You will rue this day." Tom snapped as he rose throwing the chair back in the anger of his standing. "And I have not gone by Tom among my friends in decades. Soon you will learn my new name and learn to fear it as I restore purity, balance, benders rights and the natural order to the world and do the job that you, Avatar Korra, should have done years ago. I will show you why power and strength matters, you have never dealt with a bender of my caliber."_

 _Tom turned on his heels and left the office leaving the office slamming the door violently behind him._

Harry felt the memory end as Naga once again began to run. In a moment they were in the third and final memory that Korra wished to show Harry. They were in a wide street in Republic City. In the distance the trees of the Foggy Swamp could be seen. Despite the frozen scene Harry could see smoke in the air from fires throughout the city. In the center of the street near a large crater stood Korra and Voldemort. Voldemort was now as Harry had seen him in his declaration of war over 4 months ago. He looked injured but defiant holding is right arm aloft. In front of him, raised in the air, clearly being bloodbent was Korra. Her hair was now white and she was bleeding from several cuts but those was the only differences between this Korra and the last one Harry had seen. The ground beneath her had been earthbent and the rubble of a a large building behind Voldemort. In the distance Harry could make out several people heading towards the scene while behind Voldemort stood his army of hooded and masked Death Eaters. It was clear that this was the culmination of the final battle that was now 15 years ago.

"Before you ask that was Voldemort in the last memory." Korra said. "The changes then and in this memory are indicative of excessive bloodbending abuse the likes of which we have never seen. Two years later the war began when he tried to kill me but failed though Tenzin died in the attack. It was then that Tom Riddle began going by the name and title Lord Voldemort, why that name and title I have no fucking clue but he chose it. It was also then when we realized just how extreme, evil and warped his views were and the lengths to which he would go for power and to achieve his goals. For 11 years the war raged though it was seldom fought in the open. It soon became apparent that Voldemort had spies everywhere, a problem you have solved, but because of that he got the upper hand early on and we were put on the ropes from that point on. It was a war of attrition and one that we were losing. This was the end of the war when he felt he had enough power and support to attack Republic City, kill me and take control of the United Republic. If he had won then he probably would have controlled the world within a few years and been able to find the next Avatar first. Luckily I prevailed but at the cost of my own life as you will see. I thought I had killed him but I was wrong and the world was more concerned with my fading health than it was with the fact that his body was never found. He waited for the new Avatar to return so he could either get you on his side or win decisively and we have seen how close he was to victory before you shifted the balance of the war in the last few months. You have proven that the Avatar will not stand for imbalance, war and violence. Hopefully you can finish where I failed."

Harry didn't know what to say to Korra's words so instead he just turned and watched as the last memory unfolded. It was an event that was shrouded in secrecy and in the unknown given the fact that only Voldemort and Korra knew what happened during their famous duel in Republic City. Now he was going to see how the first war was ended with Korra making the ultimate sacrifice to do so.

 _"I have you know Avatar." Voldemort said in a cold high pitched voice that sent shivers down a person's spine. "You will not break my bloodbending grip the way you did when you faced Amon. I am a thousand times more powerful than he ever was. Amon was good but he was as much a traitor as you for removing people's bending, what makes us strong and set us apart from the weak and inferior. With you dead I will find the next Avatar myself and make sure he knows the true meaning of balance, not the lie you have told everyone. You have betrayed your own with this lie, your revolting marriage to a nonbender woman is exactly why we need purity in the world. Say goodbye Avatar Korra."_

 _"You will not beat me." Korra said as she valiantly resisted the bloodbending the strain on her face evident. If she wasn't a waterbender she would have died by now. Suddenly Korra let out an ear piercing scream of pain that seemed to make Voldemort very happy as he matched her scream with a maniacal laugh._

 _"Yes I have found it." Voldemort said an evil grin spreading across his lips. "I felt it as soon as I first bloodbent you and now I have found it, the residual poison Zaheer infected you with. Yes it was still there, minute traces in your bloodstream. Only a bloodbender of my caliber could have found it and ensured it returned to your bloodstream. Even if you defeat me, kill me even, you too will die and my followers will continue my noble legacy to restore balance, purity, benders rights and order to a world devoid of it for centuries."_

 _"If I must die then I am taking you with me asshole." Korra got out tears streaming from her eyes._

 _Suddenly there was a rush of wind around her and her eyes glowed white. The power of the Avatar State easily broke Voldemort's blood hold and staggered him back a pace. Korra lightly landed on her feet, still in the Avatar State and sent a powerful, large rock at the stunned Voldemort. It hit him in the chest with the force to break ribs and sent him crashing back along the broken street. Before he could recover Korra earthbent the ground beneath his feet and launch him with all her power high and far into the air. His body arched over the edge of the Swamp and disappeared into it. Korra turned her glowing eyed gaze upon the Death Eaters who had already scattered as soon as she had entered the Avatar State._

 _Her eyes returned to normal as she left the Avatar State. For a moment she seemed ok then her eyes fluttered upwards and she fell back onto the stone street convulsing in pain and agony as those who supported her came running to her aid._

The memory faded and Harry found that they were back in Xai Bau's Grove. He dismounted Naga and Korra followed suit. He looked at his past life unsure as what to say to her after all she had shown him.

"My friends tried to help me." Korra said a note of sadness in her voice, "the pain was excruciating but the best healers in the world could do little. I wasn't in the Avatar State so I knew I would be reincarnated, or more accurately Raava would be, so I didn't mind dying. I thought we had won, defeated Voldemort and restored balance to the world but fate does love to fuck us. Asami, Mako and Bolin took me to the Southern Water Tribe where I was born so I could die there. The best metalbenders could do little as the poison had dissolved and been absorbed into my blood. Only a bloodbender could have found it and unleashed it back into me, only someone as twisted as Voldemort would do such a thing. A month later I succumb to the pain and the poison in my blood and died in my sleep in my house in the Southern Water Tribe only to be reborn a moment later as a baby boy in the city of Omashu. I am glad you have finally connected to me and before I managed to do so with Aang. I will always be here to offer you guidance like I did now with Voldemort's tale."

"It has helped me understand the man better." Harry said. "I am sure my friends will aid me with dissecting this information."

"Good use them. They will be able to help in ways you would never think of." Korra said with a smile. "I cannot tell you how many times I was saved or advised by my own team. Soon I should see my beloved Asami again when she too passes into the next life. Understanding a person, their history and what motivates them is essential to defeating them. It's what allowed me to turn the tables on Amon, realize where Zaheer and Kuvira were coming from and even why my uncle wanted to become the Dark Avatar. Now before you return there is a gift I must give you, one that will aid you in your fight against Voldemort and in life after you defeat him. One that Aang gave me when I needed it most."

Korra placed her hands on Harry. One on his forehead, the other over his heart. Her eyes glowed as if she was in the Avatar State and Harry felt the power flood his body. Instantly the knowledge and abilities of the skill where impaired to him. He knew at once that Korra had given him the gift of energybending, making him the 3rd known Avatar to poses it.

"Use it wisely Avatar Harry." Korra said. "You can only use it when you are in the Avatar State so when you know it is needed and you will know when you must use it. It is time for you to return to the physical world but now you know how to contact me and how to enter the spiritual world. Soon you will become a fully realized Avatar. Goodbye for now Harry we will meet again I am sure of it."

Harry watched as Korra and Naga's spirits disappeared into the air around him. Still reeling in the power he had just received and the knowledge of how to use it Harry sat down on the grassy ground. It felt like he had been in the Spirit World for years but he knew it had been mere hours at best. Assuming the position he was in back in the physical world Harry focused on his physical body and felt his spirit instantly return to it.

Opening his eyes Harry felt the airship slow down and land with a gentle bump.

"Harry you back!" Ginny exclaimed as Harry rose from the lotus position feeling sore and saw his friends and his tipsy looking godfather sitting on the sofas in the galley. "You were in the spirit world for over half a day and we were a little worried when we couldn't find you after we followed you into it. What did you get up to on your first trip there? Also as you can tell we have just landed in Zaofu."

Harry smiled at this, the timing couldn't be a coincidence. Harry turned to see the domes of the metal city out of the front windows, they were here and had work to do. He turned back to his friends who were eagerly waiting his response.

"Thanks for worrying but I was fine." Harry said, "Sorry I was gone so long. To answer where I was in the Spirit World, I was connecting with my past life. I was with Korra."

"We assumed so. What did she want?" Luna asked. "And was her spirit as sexy as she was in life? I would totally go down on her."

"She looked as she did when she defeated Kuvira." Harry said with a smile. "Maybe a few years older so yes she was attractive. As for what we did she showed me a few of her memories with Voldemort so I could better understand our enemy."

"Did she help?" Ron asked. "What did you see?"

"Sit and I will tell you what I saw before we go into Zaofu." Harry said walking to towards them. "As always I will need all y'alls opinions to parse the knowledge I just received. As to help she helped more than you could imagine. I believe I now know what I must do to end Voldemort's reign of evil once and for all."

 **Sorry this was a really long chapter, the third longest and hopefully last 10,000+ word chapter but it was a very important chapter. Hopefully I tied in Voldemort's back story from the books into the Avatar Universe. As is clear Marvolo is Yakone just so that it can be clear where Voldemort's abilities come from and it just about fits the timeline if Yakone fathered Merope and Morfin while on the run after breaking out of prison. Anyway nothing else to mention here other than that energybending may or may not appear in this Book and that the next chapter will be shorter that this one by a fair amount as it is just the chapter that deals with Harry's time in Zaofu. As always any questions from reviews and PMs will be answered at the start of the next week's chapter when it is uploaded on time as always and anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	41. Chapter 41

**Here is chapter 41 on time as always. This story has officially reached 300,000 words and counting and will be the longest of any of the Books in the fanfiction series. This however will be a much shorter chapter than the last one that deals with more administrative activities than the last one but with a little bit of action at the end. There is only 7 more chapters left after this one so we are nearing the culmination of Book 1. No questions or comments to address here so sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 41**

Harry and his friends disembarked from the airship and onto the landing platform in the 1st of the 5 domes of Zaofu. He had told them of his conversation and journey with Korra and all that he had learned from her. Ron had agreed that the upbringing of Voldemort was key to where his warped views came from as he likely saw himself as stronger and better than the nonbenders he grew up with and grew to despise his situation. Going to the Northern Water Tribe had likely only further fueled his views because even back then the notion of purity and the Purist Movement was present and was beginning to gain momentum there while Voldemort was in his formative years. Harry had felt that because of his path there was no way that Tom Riddle could have avoided forming his extremist views, abusing bloodbending to the point of losing his mind to blood madness and ultimately becoming Lord Voldemort.

Harry had also told them of Korra's gift of energybending that she had bestowed upon him at the end. It was a relatively unknown ability as both Aang and Korra had never really explained how it had worked and seldom used it except only when there was no other option but to use it. They did all agree however that knowledge of this ability should be kept only between them and no one else. Harry was almost certain that in the end he may have to use it to defeat Voldemort and so they shouldn't give him any opportunities to find out and prevent him from using his greatest weapon. They may have crushed the spy network but Harry wasn't sure if there were others like Pyrites or not so they would keep this information close to the vest for now but Harry would only use it as a last resort.

Stepping off the gangway and onto the platform Harry could see that there were already several airships on the platform. Harry could see airships from the Air Nation, Fire Nation, United Republic and the Earth Kingdom. The only nation not present was the Southern Water Tribe as Ron was their representative while the his father was dealing with the restoration of the Northern Water Tribe and his eldest brother Bill served as Prince Regent. In front of the airship was a reception committee that clearly knew that the Avatar was on approach to the city.

Standing in the center was the slightly hunched, aged matriarch of the Metal Clan, Suyin Beifong. She looked much as she had in her prime though her hair was now as white as snow and she wore significantly less metal jewelry but she looked good for a woman in her 11th decade of life. Flanking her were two truth seers. After Aiwei's betrayal Su had decided it would be best to hire two truth seers to counterbalance the problem encountered with Aiwei so that now no one in Zaofu could tell a lie. There was also two guards with her in traditional Zaofu armor.

"Avatar Harry so good to see you again." Su said as Harry walked over to her and bowed. She hugged him briefly with frail arms before letting him go. "I am sorry I couldn't make it to your revelation last year but I rarely leave Zaofu anymore due to my health. I'm getting too old for the stress of travel and we are currently in the process of transitioning Zaofu from a matriarchal dictatorship under my rule to an elected, Imperial State that follows the democratic model rather than the autocracy one I have here at the moment."

As she was speaking they had turned and boarded the monorail that connected the various domes of Zaofu and it began to move at high speed to her estate in the farthest dome and where the meeting had been scheduled to take place.

"Why the change?" Ron asked. "Zaofu has always been the model for how to run an autocratic government fairly and justly mainly because you have run it well for decades."

"Ah you must be Prince Ron, the plans guy for the Avatar." Su said with a smile. "Just as my father was for Aang and Mako was for Korra. You have just pointed out why I want the change; I have run it well for years but can another? I am not inclined to believe so. After Kuvira and my eldest son's tyranny I realized that while I may be a good, fair and just leader others may not and Zaofu is one of the most advanced cities in the world so the power of ruling it may corrupt future leaders. It may not happen with my immediate successor but at some point it will happen. Remember Kuvira used our knowledge to conquer the Earth Kingdom; I do not want that to happen again. No it is for the best that we become a state and become one as soon as possible. I will keep my place but I must agree that we will obey all ISEK rules, especially regarding fugitives, but it is a small price to pay for democracy. Once the Imperial State of Zaofu is created the Earth Kingdom will be fully unified at last under the Imperial Constitution and the Imperial States of the Earth Kingdom."

"Surely one of your kids could take over after you?" Ginny asked as the train sped past the statue of Toph honoring her as the founder of metalbending. "Just because your eldest was corrupted doesn't mean that the others were. They learned from you and must understand how to properly run Zaofu."

"Alas no." Su said with a sad sigh. "I had hoped Baatar Jr. would take over and if he had been with Kuvira and not run off to form a dictatorship then I would have been happy transferring power to him but after his betrayal and corruption that I couldn't trust him with power. He knew that too and worked hard for our forgiveness after Kuvira tried to kill him in order to kill the Avatar. The 37 years he spent in prison helped but by the time he had returned my husband had passed and he himself was very sick from his time in prison. So sick that he died 2 years after his release. Huan never wanted to get involved in Zaofu politics and moved to Ba Singe Se shortly after the defeat of Kuvira to work on his art in a city that encouraged the artistic endeavors he was interested in. Alas he fell in with a bunch of far left radical who brainwashed him and allowed him to take my teachings to the extreme. He would ultimately spend 15 years in the Catacombs Prison Complex for various crimes related to the activities of the group he was involved in, a group we now believe to have been a precursor to the Enlightened. He too passed away about 10 years ago. Opal is part of the Air Nation now and thus ineligible to succeed me while Wei and Wing were fighters, not leaders. No this path is for the best for Zaofu."

"I understand your logic." Harry said as he thought on Su's words. "You are a great leader though and the world will miss your guidance, wisdom and leadership."

"I am an old lady whom the world no longer needs me." Su said as the train stopped and they all got out and headed to her estate. "I am as old as King Bumi was when Team Avatar visited him during the 100 year war and he knew that his importance to the world had passed when he reached this age, the liberation of Ba Singe Se being an exception. After this threat has ended I will officially sign the paperwork declaring Zaofu the latest and last state in the ISEK and it will become one upon my death. Anyway everyone has assembled in the dining room and is awaiting your arrival. I expect this to be a quick meeting."

They continued in silence until they reached Su's dining room. It had been changed since Harry was last here when he had been her guest and student for a summer. Instead of the 3 sided open box design that Su favored the tables had been removed and replaced with a single, circular, metal one. In the center was a map of the United Republic and the surrounding sates and sea to the west. It was complete with the recently erected walls when Voldemort declared war again several months ago. Various important locations were marked, mainly Republic City and the Elemental Academy to its south.

Around the table sat the various Generals waiting for them to arrive. Harry recognized Moody and Commander Shacklebolt at once; there was also General McLaggen who looked like an older version of his son, General King who was a white haired man in a blue uniform and General Diggory who was a short man with brown hair in an olive green uniform. Harry had known the man's son Cedric from the Earth House and respected the other boy's talents as one of the best earthbenders in the house.

The last person Harry saw was Remus. One of his father's oldest friends it had been a few years since he had seen the airbender. He looked good in the same uniform Milo had been wearing, his head shaved as was common among Air Nomad males and showing the prominent tattoo. Remus had grown a short brown beard since his retirement from probending that Harry thought suited him well. As soon as Sirius saw him the two embraced like brothers.

"Moony how have you been?" Sirius barked out using Remus's marauders nickname. "I kept trying to get you to join me in Omashu after you retired but apparently you wanted to teach in one of your nation's Air Temples."

"Padfoot my old friend." Remus said with a laugh. "You are right I should have visited but I was too busy in the Southern Air Temple. Besides now you are going to be the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe so it will be even harder to see you."

"No I'll just request you as ambassador." Sirius said bluntly. "Anyway cool digs."

"Thanks." Remus said a little embarrassed looking at his uniform. "I am here representing the new Air Nation Military. Milo knew I had fought for the Order in the last war and thus felt I had the experience to lead the forces in their first real test. I don't think I will stay in the Air Military if we win though; my heart has always been in teaching not fighting. I think I'll accept Jinora's offer now to teach at the Academy."

"Good it will keep you central and prevent you from becoming nomadic." Sirius said with another bark of laughter.

"Boys if you don't mind there is a meeting about to start so please take your seats." Su said politely from behind them.

Harry just chuckled at their antics before taking the seat to the right of Su while Ron sat on his right. After Ron came Sirius, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. On Su's left was Moody and then the other generals based on seniority until Remus at the other end between Ginny and Commander Shacklebolt.

"Ok I am here merely as the chair of this meeting and to provide the location for our base of operations for our impending assault against the occupied United Republic." Su said. "I will however pledge a unit of my guards to the forces under the command of General Diggory as well as airships and mecha suits should they be needed in the fight. This is the most I am willing to spare for such an endeavor as Zaofu must be protected should we fail."

"Thank you Su." General Diggory said.

"General Moody as the General of the United Forces and leader of the Order of the Phoenix I turn the meeting over to you." Su said. "Please explain your plan."

"Of course." Growled Moody. The man had been very busy with the liberation of the Northern Water Tribe but he had still managed to make it here after the North was at least stabilized enough to not need him there.

"Here is the plan." Moody began as he pulled out a long wooden stick to illustrate his points. "There are two key locations in the United Republic that are needed to ensure victory, Republic City and the Elemental Academy." He tapped both locations on the map with the stick. "Now here is what we will do. The Southern Water Tribe Navy will come up and join with the Royal Fire Navy and attack Republic City from the sea. They will form a blockaded so that the Purists can't flee. While this is going on the various air forces will engaging from the all directions. Earth Air Fleet from the east, Fire Air Force from the west, United Air Force from the North and the combined Zaofu, Air Nation and Southern Water Tribal Air Forces from the south. In addition Commander Dora will invade on land from Hou Tin where she is currently holed up and helped occupy the city. There will be a lot of fighting and death but this is inevitable in war. If we can control the airs and seas we will have already won."

"What about the Elemental Academy?" Ron asked.

"The Earth Army under General Diggory will invade from the southernmost point of the United Republic and work north to the Academy." Moody said gesturing with his pointer to show the planned path. "The Academy will likely be in session by then but we have several allies within the staff there and they know that when we are near they are to deal with Severus and those evil Carrow twins."

"And the Order of the Phoenix?" Sirius asked.

"I have already been sending various members to the village of Hogsmeade here." Moody said indicating a small village just to the south of the Academy that students would visit sometimes on weekends. "As those in the Order know Albus had an emergency asset there who has been grudgingly helping us since the fall of the United Republic. There aren't many there but enough to aid in the reclamation of the Academy. Hopefully we can reclaim the Academy peacefully and covertly and then get the students to safety before all hell breaks lose."

"We still have an elephant rhino in the room." Harry said as he thought on the plan. "What the fuck are we going to do about Voldemort?"

"You will have to face him Avatar." Moody said turning to Harry. "Likely in Republic City just as Korra did. This time though we have to make sure the fucker's dead. Whether you are ready or not Avatar the time has come for you to face the Dark Lord, this is our best opportunity to win this war once and for all."

Harry thought for a moment before realizing the flaw in Moody's plan. How was he supposed to face Voldemort? After a moment he realized he had a good solution to the issue.

"The problem, General, is how to draw out Voldemort." Harry said to the collected military leaders. "He seldom gets his hands dirty when he doesn't have too so he may wait until the last minute to appear. I also need to be a fully realized Avatar to stand a chance but that is something I am very close to accomplishing. I propose this, me and Team Avatar join the Order in Hogsmeade and then from there we go to the Academy to help overthrow Severus and the Carrows. Once we have the Academy you attack as planned and I call out Voldemort. I know the emergency broadcast system in Republic City can reach the Academy and vice versa. Then with the aid of the Order, the Teachers and any of age students we evacuate the Academy south to Hogsmeade and hold it. If it is just the Order there than Voldemort will likely bring just his Death Eaters and high ranking Purists to attack and find me. The two clandestine groups will battle in the Academy while the armies deal with Republic City. Once Republic City has been recaptured then bring the armies down to aid us at the Academy and pin in Voldemort and his forces."

"Also without Voldemort's leadership do you think Thicknesse will be able to hold Republic City?" Ron added. "Because I don't. That way we can reclaim all but the Academy at the very least. Even if Voldemort is forced to flee, and from what I have heard of the man's arrogance and narcissism he won't if he thinks he has a chance to kill Harry, then he is on the run with little to no support and his networks crushed. He took a risk capturing the United Republic but after the liberation of the Northern Water Tribe and the destruction of his spy network he has been forced to consolidate his forces in one place. We have him on the defensive now so if we take him away from Republic City by playing on his own arrogance and obsession we could cripple him to the point where he has nothing left to rebuild."

"I like that plan." Sirius said. "It makes sense."

Moody contemplated it for a while, as did the other generals, before he too nodded and said.

"Very well Avatar we will add your part to the plan so long as you know the great risk you are taking."

"I do." Harry said. "But it is my duty to be on the front lines of this conflict. I must protect balance and in this situation that means ending Voldemort."

"Very well then lets hash out and perfect this improved plan." Moody said. "This is the very reason why meetings like this are important to find the flaws and correct them."

They spent the rest of the meeting discussing the logistics, tactics and execution of the new plan. They needed to get the Earth Army into Zaofu and gather troop ships by the coast so they could be dropped off. They would also need to contact the commanders and return to their respective commands to set everything in motion and they somehow needed to get the plan to Commander Dora in Hou Tin so that she knew when to strike.

Harry had a feeling it would take a few weeks at least to have everything in place for the final strike but he knew it would be worth it to be prepared. Besides Zaofu was a beautiful city and it would be nice to spend some time with his friends here and show them around a little. Besides there was no better place to resupply in the Earth Kingdom than Zaofu and its advanced technology and innovation. Soon though the end would begin. Once they left Zaofu Harry knew that he would either defeat Voldemort once and for all or be destroyed and the world lost to evil and darkness. However he accepted that fate as he was the Avatar and it was his duty to protect the world from people like Voldemort and maintain peace and balance between the nations.

 _One Month Later_

It had taken a month but finally the forces were ready. Moody had remained in Zaofu to coordinate everything and would therefore be joining the Avatar in his airship as he and his friends made their way to Hogsmeade to signal the start of the counterattack. They would take Pandora once they reached United Republic airspace to avoid detection but they would have to fly near the Purist State of Tor Blinn to get there so there was a risk. Once they had left the airship Moody would take the airship and meet up with Shacklebolt and begin the battle to retake Republic City. The plan was to strike Republic City as soon as the Academy was reclaimed by the Order and right after the assembled Death Eaters there had headed to the Academy to find Harry.

Everyone was now in position or en route so the Avatar's airship had just taken off, it was the last part of the force to leave Zaofu. It was early evening and the attack would take place at night. It would take a few hours for them to reach Hogsmeade and at the moment Harry was nervous as he knew that tonight was the night this war ended one way or another. Tonight he would either conquer his first great challenge or die trying and he knew he had to die because if he was held captive then his impediment to Voldemort would be removed. He was the only threat that could stop Voldemort and he knew that as murderous as Voldemort was the self proclaimed Dark Lord may see it as beneficial to imprison Harry until he had completed his global conquest rather than face Harry's reincarnation. Harry was Korra's reincarnation come back to prevent Voldemort after all.

All of them were standing on the observation deck of the airship as it headed towards the border with the United Republic. Harry had tried to talk Sirius and Remus out of contacting the Order and joining the forces but he had failed and he knew he would see them, his parents, Regulus for some reason, and other members in Hogsmeade or at the Academy. Harry didn't want any of those he loved getting hurt tonight but he knew that he couldn't stop them so he may as well fight beside them and protect them as best he can.

Many members of the Order were all too important to risk losing them in the upcoming battle but they wouldn't listen and Harry couldn't stop them. They had also made a good point about the fact that past world leaders had been in the front lines so Harry had to accept it. Apparently Neville's grandmother and the entirety of Ron and Ginny's immediate family were en route as well which made him feel bad but at the same time relieved that they were there as well.

The members of the Order would travel by boats to the Water House using the waterbenders to kick up mist so as to avoid detection and then make their way to the center of the Academy. It was the safest path into the Academy, according to Master Minerva, a member of the Order and Head of the Fire House after Albus's death. She had also said that there was only 3 Death Eaters at the Academy to worry about. Also that the student population was lower than usual as all nonbenders had been expelled because they were nonbenders. The new admissions policy at the Academy was that it was only for people and only benders were classified as people by Voldemort.

As Harry looked out over the bow of the airship at the darkening sky he felt Ginny come up next to him and take his hand and rest her head on his shoulder. They didn't speak; they didn't need to say anything. Harry just knew she was there by his side no matter what the world threw at them, as were his other friends, his Team Avatar. They would pull through this Harry vowed and then conquer the next problem they faced and any after that and so on. He sighed and put his arm around her, it was peaceful tonight but Harry knew that it was simply the lull before the storm and soon the battles would begin.

Harry knew the moment he had thought about the peace it would be broken; fate had a way of fucking with people who tested it, because he heard the whine of propeller engines. In the distance they saw 5 biplanes heading straight for them. Harry turned around and ran back to his other friends and Moody on the deck.

"Are they ours?" Harry asked hoping against hope that they were.

"No" Moody said as he had pulled a small scope out of a pocket and was looking through it with his one good eye. "They are black and none of ours are black. Wait there's a marking on the tail. Fuck their Purists. Either we must have strayed into Tor Blinn airspace or we are close to the boarder and they have come to check us out." Moody put down the spyglass and turned to the Avatar. "Once they are near I want you to run. Get on that bison of yours and head for the Hog's Head Inn in Hogsmeade. Once there the barkeeper should know what to do, according to Albus, and he should help you. I need to radio Shacklebolt."

Moody stumped over to a control box to send an order the captain.

"Captain this is General Moody." He shouted into the receiver. "As you can see we have 5 Purist Army light aircraft en route and this behemoth wont evade them. I want you to radio Commander Shacklebolt of the United Air Force and tell him that it is his turn to rise from the ashes, you got that, tell him to rise from the ashes and that it was I who sent the message. Once you have confirmed the message is off I want you and the rest of the crew to take the parachutes and abandon ship. Understood. Good now do as I have fucking order right away."

Moody stumped back over to them. Harry and his friends hadn't been lazy. They had already loaded up Pandora before the had left Zaofu just in case they needed to abandon ship in an emergency and now all but Harry were in the saddle with Luna on her bison's head ready to take off.

"What about you General?" Harry asked and seeing the twisted smile on Moody's scared face he had a sinking feeling in his stomach, he had know that the general might do this but it was still not what he wanted, especially on his account.

"I'm staying." Moody said. "That is not up for debate Avatar. I am not as valuable as you are, you are needed to end this shit and I will make the last stand of my career here to buy you enough time to get away. I have plenty of fight left in me so hopefully I can take a few of these scum fuckers with me."

"The orders to Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"A phoenix will always rise from the ashes." Moody said with a smile. "As I die he will take my place as both the General of the United Forces based on seniority succession and as the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. He is a good leader and will do the job well. Now go Avatar and end this fucking war once and for all."

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he turned and ran to Pandora before using airbending to leap into the saddle. Harry hated that Moody was sacrificing himself for him but he knew that in war heroic last stands like this made victory possible. Sacrifice was an element of war all soldiers knew and those who rose above the rest like Moody knew that someday they may be called upon to make the ultimate sacrifice as Moody was about to do. Harry would ensure that if they won Moody would be remembered as the hero he was and for the vital part he played in ending the war.

"Yip Yip." Luna said and Pandora took off.

She guided the bison down and to the left to try and hide the fact that they had taken off from their impending attackers. Harry thought it had worked but noticed that one of the airplanes had peeled off to follow them. Clearly they had noticed but deemed the airship the bigger threat so sent one of their number after the flying bison while the others had reached the airship. Harry could see the parachutes of the crew beneath the airship and was glad that they were heading to the ground to reach safety.

Looking back at the airship Harry saw flashes of lighting and tongues of flames coming from the deck as Moody made his last stand. One bolt struck the tail of a plane and it went spinning away before it exploded in flames. Harry was unsure if the pilot had gotten out or not. A second plane exploded as Moody got a lucky lightning bolt off and hit its fuel tank. Moody managed to clip the third plane with another bolt but instead of it spinning away it stayed on course and crashed into the rear of the airship, exploding and causing the airship to lurch forward. Moody's attacks stopped, likely cos he was thrown to the deck by the sudden movement of the airship, and a moment later a bomb was dropped on the listing observation deck, destroying it and killing the grizzled old general. The airship began a slow nosedive towards the earth where Harry knew it would explode in a massive fireball that will serve as fitting funeral pyre for the fallen General of the United Forces.

Harry didn't have time to mourn as the plane on their tail was nearing them now. Likely the pilot had no idea what he or she had seen leave the airship or who was on the bison because he or she didn't notice Neville stand and send a bolt of lightning right into the central propeller of the plane. The plane veered off billowing smoke before it blew up in midair. Harry sighed in relief when he saw that the final plane had not chosen to pursue them. They were safe for now.

They didn't speak as they all silently mourned the general who had just sacrificed himself so that they could all escape. Luna kept Pandora low as they crossed into the United Republic, completing a round the world trip for them that had started months ago when they had been forced to flee the Academy. In the distance Harry could just make out the towers and lights of the Air House, they were close and already they had had to fight just to get to this point. Soon they could see the lights of the small village of Hogsmeade to the south of the Academy below them and Luna guided Pandora to the mountains that were just to the east of the city.

It took a minute but they soon found a large enough cave to hide the bison in, much to Pandora's unhappiness, but she obeyed Luna and await her mistress's call. Then they had to make sure they were ready for the upcoming battle.

All were wearing light, loose clothing of their respective nations so that they could easily move when the time came to fight. Harry made sure his swords were attached to his back along with a metal spool on each hip, his water skin on the small of his back on his belt and in his boots his fans from when he had been on Kyoshi Island a year ago now but they were a weapon of last resort as he wasn't particularly skilled with them. The thought had just stuck Harry that he had been discovered to be the Avatar a little over a year ago while he was at the Academy and now he was about to return to the Academy but instead of starting his 5th year he was going to free it from the Death Eaters and hopefully end Voldemort tonight.

Luna was in her glider suit and that was it except for a pair of emergency stiletto knives in the boots. Being an airbender she only used violence as a last resort and would only take a life if there was no other option. Neville meanwhile had his jian sword on his back and for some reason a metal extendable baton at his belt that Harry wasn't sure of its purpose. Neville had the baton specially crafted while they were in Zaofu but wouldn't say what it was until he had tested it out in battle just in case it didn't work.

Ginny and Ron took the most time to get ready as they seemed to have enough weapons on them to outfit an entire army. Both siblings wore specialized gauntlets with throwing knives that could be easily accessed as well as two short hunting knives in each of their boots. They also both had a full water skin at their waists. Ginny also had a set of sai blades at her waist and two stilettos masquerading as hair pins holding up here hair. Ron however had his meteorite hammer at his waist along with the hatched that Harry had learned was a throwing axe Ron held in reserve just in case an axe was more appropriate than an knife. Crossed on his back were a double bladed axe and a Southern Water Tribe spear, both with extendable handles. Harry knew that they had these weapons in case they ended up fighting without water nearby and that Ron wouldn't use them lightly. The moon wasn't full so bloodbending was out of the question for all but Voldemort tonight and that was part of the reason why they had chosen a night without the full moon to launch their attack.

As soon as they were all ready and geared up they all donned hooded black cloaks and left the cave. Harry blindfolded himself and retracted his metal boots enough so he could see with seismic sense. Using it they were able to stealthily and quietly make it to the back of the Hogs Head Inn without getting detected by a Purist sentry where Harry uncovered his eyes and returned his boots to normal. Once there they knocked 4 times as Moody had said to do.

"Who's there." A gruff voice said opening the door a crack, enough so they could see a startling blue and familiar eye. Harry lowered his hood so that the man could see that he was the Avatar.

"Fuck get your asses in here quickly." He said opening the door enough to let them in before shutting it quickly behind them.

The bar was a dingy, dirty place with old wooden furniture and an earth floor that clearly favored seedier clientele as students preferred the cleaner and more comfortable Three Broomsticks on the high street. There was a faint hint of guerilla goats in the air that added to the atmosphere of the establishment. Harry turned to see the barkeeper. He was a tall man in shabby gray robes cut in the style of the Fire Nation, long gray hair and an unkempt matching beard.

"Get in the back room." He said and lead them into a slightly cleaner room with a small table, 6 wooden chairs, a fireplace and a painting of a young girl with blonde hair. "It ain't safe here at night, the fucking Purists prowl the town just in case you or any other wanted criminals show up. I told that paranoid fool Moody to send you during the day but clearly he wasn't listening, where is he? He was supposed to be escorting y'all."

"Dead." Harry said bluntly trying to hide his sadness at the old general's sacrifice. "We were ambushed en route by 5 Purist planes that likely came from Tor Blinn and he sacrificed himself so we could escape, took out 3 of them with him and we took out a fourth that tried to followed us."

"That would explain where the Purists went to tonight ok good." The man grunted. "I'll get you some food then show you the way to the Academy. I may be part of the Order because of my brother but if it hadn't been for the successes I have seen so far. I would have given up as soon as Voldemort took over but Albus was an old fool and I guess so long as the Avatar is alive we still have a hope."

"Brother?" Harry asked before the realization hit him. "You're Aberforth, Albus's younger brother."

The man nodded curtly before leaving. Harry sighed, at least he had been helpful enough but Harry had a feeling there was a lot of family history there that was probably best left untouched. Sitting down at the table he was quickly joined by his friends. They had reached Hogsmeade safely, even if it had come at a cost, next stop the Academy.

 **Much shorter than the last few chapters but a good set up for the last few chapter of this story as there are only a handful more left to upload. Moody's death was supposed to be reminiscent of the Battle of the Seven Potters though with my own twist on it for this story. Nothing else to note here so as usual any questions in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter when it is uploaded at the usual time next week and anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	42. Chapter 42

**Here is chapter 42 on time as always. This chapter will signify the start of the final arc in Book 1 as it sets up the upcoming battle. No admin stuff or questions to address here so sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Disclaimer:** ** ** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.******

 **Chapter 42**

Aberforth returned a few minutes later with a tray of bread, cheese, milk and what looked like guerrilla goat jerky and put it down in front of them before taking the last seat at the head of the table. Harry and his friends weren't particularly hungry but they ate anyway as they may need the energy later.

"So you managed to make it here, why am I not surprised." Aberforth said after they had eaten in silence. "Albus did say you were resourceful."

"Thanks?" Harry said still unsure as what to make of Albus's odd brother.

"I'm more surprised at the success." Aberforth said through a mouthful of cheese and jerky. "Korra couldn't get Voldemort on the ropes like this during the many years she was at war with him and here you are managing to pin him in a small area within only a few months of the war resuming."

"It's different this time around." Harry said as he swallowed a mouthful of bread. "This time Voldemort made the mistake of assuming I could be handled because I wasn't a fully realized Avatar and thus made big moves when he wasn't ready so we exploited his mistakes. Instead of keeping to the shadows and fighting a prolonged war he tried to be swift and secure a decisive win. It would have worked too had it not been for Lucius's arrogance in the North that allowed the South to prepare a trap for his forces and decimate them. Once the North was weakened all we needed to do was follow up the victory with a counter attack and we had the advantage. Catching Pyrites was pure luck and his own nature and self preservation allowed us to destroy Voldemort's spy network and blind him. Now all we have to do is defeat him in the upcoming battle and end this war."

"True but don't count on my aid." The man said gruffly. "I may be part of the Order but I am not a fighter. I run this inn and pick up a lot of useful information from it and offer it as a base from time to time but that is it, I am not sticking my neck out for this suicide mission."

"I assume also as an emergency entrance and escape for the Academy." Ron said deciding not to have go at Aberforth's cowardice and move the conversation along.

"Astute, Albus said you were." Aberforth said nodding at Ron. "He said all of y'all were gifted in your fields and brought talents to the Avatar that he would need. It is more of an emergency tunnel just in case it is every needed. Minerva, Pomona and Filius have been using it lately to come here with information about what is going on at the Academy and it has been used to get threatened students to safety on occasion. Before you ask it was not used by any of the followers of that nutcase Hermione, she's as bad as Voldemort in her extremism, tyranny and willingness to go to any lengths it seems to achieve her warped goals."

"Can we use it now?" Harry asked. "We need to get to the Academy and secure the admin tower as soon as possible. That's where the emergency broadcasting equipment is and that will allow me to force Voldemort to come meet me in the Academy and end this war one way or another. Once we have captured Severus and the Carrows that is and fortified and evacuated the Academy of all students who are either underage or unwilling to fight."

"Very well. Seeing as you are determined to try and kill yourselves the entrance is behind the fireplace." Aberforth said getting up and walking over to the fireplace. He paused for a movement staring at the painting before he pressed a stone in the wall next to it and the wall shifted 90 degrees to reveal a descending staircase going deep into the ground.

"Who's the girl?" Luna asked. Harry had seen sorrow on Aberforth's face when he looked at the picture and knew that the girl was someone close to Aberforth.

"My sister Ariana." He said after a brief pause. "We were very close when we were young. She died when she was 13, killed in a fight between me, Albus and his boyfriend Gellert. I don't talk about it."

"Then we won't pry." Harry said cutting of Luna's inquisitive nature. "Thank you Aberforth for all the aid you have provided. We could use your help in the upcoming battle for the Academy."

"My days of settling things with my fists and flames are long gone." Aberforth said shaking his head. "I will do my best to aid from here despite the long odds y'all face. The other Order members should be arriving within 2 hours so make sure the place is secure by then or else y'all will stand no chance."

Harry nodded his thanks to Aberforth as he and his friends descended the stairs into the earth. The corridor was pitch black as it lead north towards the Academy. Harry and Neville conjured up small flames in their right hands to illuminate their progress. After what felt like ages they reached a stone wall at the end of the corridor. Closing his eyes Harry placed his palm against the cool stone and sent out vibrations to 'see' what was in the wall and on the other side of it. On the other side was an empty storage room while within the stone though was a set of gears that would open it. Using his bending Harry moved the gears so that the false wall moved enough to let them out.

"Where are we?" Ron asked looking around.

"Under the Fire House teachers' building." Harry said retracting his hoots and keeping his eyes closed to confirm what he had seen when he touched the wall. "I checked the area when I opened the door and can confirm where we are. So here's the plan; Neville you know this building and house best so go find Master Minerva and tell her that Luna and I have gone to the admin tower in the Air House and for her to meet us there. Ron, Ginny I need you to find Severus and the Carrows. Don't engage unless you know you can take them out quietly and only kill if it's the last resort otherwise just follow and keep a close eye on them. I want these fuckers taken alive if possible so they can face justice for their many crimes."

"Got it." The others said in unison. The time for debate was over, the time for action had begun.

Harry pulled Ginny in for kiss followed by Ron doing the same with Luna while Neville politely looked away and then they were off. Ron and Ginny were the most stealthy of them from years of hunting on the ice so they could creep around without fear of being detected as they headed off to try and locate the Death Eaters. Meanwhile Neville knew Minerva best so he was the obvious choice for that part of the mission while Harry knew he had to be the one to contact Voldemort and force the confrontation.

After the others had left Harry blindfolded himself again and retracted the metal boots so he could once again use his seismic sight. With that on their side he and Luna were able to easily get to the admin tower while avoiding anyone who was out for a nighttime stroll. Once they reached the tower Harry earthbent them up to the top as quickly and as quietly as possible. Once they were over the railing and into the observation deck of the admin tower Harry pushed the earth pillar back into the ground. It took all of his earthbending skill to push it back into the ground so that no one notice someone had accessed the top of the admin tower. Now all they had to do was wait until Ron and Ginny confirmed where the Death Eaters at the Academy were and captured them. Then they could contact Voldemort and force this final battle.

Harry calmly walked over to the emergency equipment set into the wall behind the trap door he had used to access the observation deck when he had seen Albus murdered a few months ago. Making sure it was on and ready to transmit he turned around and froze. Standing near the entrance he had walked in and hidden in the shadows was Alecto, a broad, sinister smile on her pudgy face. Harry kept the shocked look on his face but inwardly he was smirking as it seemed that Alecto had either missed or ignored Luna in her glee at finding Harry here.

"Well well well what do we have here." She said as her predatory smile got wider. "Looks like the Dark Lord's assumption that you would try to use this room to contact him was right. Me and my brother have been staking this place out for over a month but our patience has clearly payed off. Shame I won't allow you to plan your attempted coup of the only legitimate leader in the world, oh no I'm going to summon him here now so he can have the pleasure of killing you personally and finally remove the last obstacle to balance in the world. You and your blood traitor friends will not win. Balance has already been established here, purity has been preserved, the rights that benders have lost in the last few decades have at last been returned to us and the natural order restored but of course y'all too blind and stupid to see it."

It was then that Harry noticed that she was holding a small remote like device in her hand. He sent out a metal cable at her hand but too late as she had pressed the button with clear glee in her eyes. The device likely sending out a signal to Voldemort and the other Death Eaters that the Avatar was here. Alecto easily dodged the attack only to be hit in the chest by a blast of air from Luna and thrown hard into the wall knocking her out.

Harry ran over to the downed Death Eater to check that she was in deed unconscious. All members of Team Avatar had a few sets of platinum cuffs on them just in case they were able to capture the Death Eaters and quickly bound the Death Eater's wrists together behind her back. A sudden thought came to Harry and he earthbent a ring of rock out of the wall and between the airbender's cuffed wrists to further hold her in place. That should hold her. Suddenly there was a series of loud knocks and cursing at the closed and apparently locked trap door. Harry ran over, grabbed Luna's wrist and dragged her into the shadows.

"Why the fuck is this motherfucking trapdoor locked." Amycus's angry voice came from below. "Filius isn't supposed to lock this shit, that's a direct order from Severus so I'll have his blood traitor ass for this. Come on I need to get in. Alecto you fucking bitch you had better have a good reason to alert the Dark Lord cos the Avatar hasn't shown up since we began this sentry shit and I personally don't think that blood traitor wanker is going to show anytime soon. He's a fucking coward who will pay for is crimes in time."

"Amycus what is this racket." A stern, strongly accented female voice said from below. Harry recognized it as Master Minerva's distinctive accent and sighed in relief.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Amycus bellowed. "Go back to your own house blood traitor."

"I was visiting Master Filius regarding some joint teaching we have been planning." Minerva said calmly. "Now why do you want to get up to the observation deck. As I recall Filius let your sister in and locked it earlier though she wouldn't explain why she wanted that or why both of you have been going up there ever night for weeks."

"Because the criminal Avatar may be coming here sometime soon." Amycus snapped. "The Dark Lord tasked us with monitoring it should he arrive and we all have a device that alerts the Dark Lord if we see that murderous traitor and Alecto's just went off. If it's a false alarm then we are fucking dead."

"The Avatar?" Minerva said with what sounded like genuine surprise. Harry had to give it to her the woman was an excellent actor. "Last I heard he was in Ba Sing Se under the protection of the Earth King."

"That man is no legitimate ruler." Amycus snapped back. "He's not even a fucking man, he's a nonbender animal. Only a bender can rule, only a bender is a person."

"Do you want access to the admin tower or are you going to spew your vile hatred here all night." Minerva said and Harry could hear the frown in her voice.

"Just open the fucking trapdoor if you can." He snarled back at her.

"Step aside I have the spare key." Minerva said. There was a pause then the sound of a lock clicking open.

There was a sudden gust of air and the pudgy bald Death Eater airbent himself onto the top of the tower as he looked around frantically. Like Alecto, Amycus was wearing his Death Eater robes and his eyes immediately went to his unconscious and handcuffed sister. Minerva calmly followed him up dressed in Fire Nation robes with a green square like design that she had said was call tartan. Her gray hair was pulled into a severe bun on top of her hear that would have made Toph jealous.

"Fuck they've killed her." Amycus said then after a moment of looking over his sister he sighed. "No she's just knocked out and cuffed like a common criminal." Harry had to try hard not to laugh at Amycus's statement.

"See the Avatar isn't here." Minerva said as she too looked around not noticing Harry and Luna in the shadows. "Why did you think he was?"

"Because she sent of her signal and we are only allowed to send out our signals if we saw the Avatar." Amycus said. "Fuck we are so dead when the Dark Lord gets here." It was then that Harry noticed Amycus's eyes light up as he saw traces of earth by the railing that must have crumbled off when Harry either elevated them on the earth pillar or returned it to the earth.

"No we aren't dead, we'll just blame it on a few of the trouble making earthbenders who are also blood traitors and/or mudbloods." He continued the relief clear in his voice. "Yes that's what we will do when the Dark Lord gets here. We'll say they came here, surprised her, knocked her out, handcuffed her and pressed it. So what if a few die they're fucking blood traitors and mudbloods anyway. All they do is try to destroy the balance we have worked so hard to create."

"I can't let you do that." Minerva said shock and anger in her voice. "You're talking about innocent children here."

"They're not innocent if they are traitors to balance." Amycus snapped back before turning and getting in Minerva's face. "Face it Minerva your time is gone. We control the Academy and the United Republic, soon the set backs we have recently faced will be behind us and we will take the whole world and finally restore balance and purity. Your imbalance, impurities, foolish belief in the myth of equality and suppression of benders and our rights are done. At last true balance, purity, benders' rights and the natural order of the strong over the weak has been restored in the United Republic. Accept it or you can join Jinora and Bolin in prison." With that he spat in Minerva's face and Harry saw red.

"You will never win while I still breathe." Harry said sending an air blast between the two teachers separating them, both turned to see the Avatar walk out of the shadows with shock on their faces. "I will never allow your evil and perverted views to pollute this world and throw it into imbalance."

With that Harry punched forward at Amycus. He had taken hold of a section of the wall with his earthbending while he had been speaking and now it flew off right at the offensive Death Eater. Amycus didn't stand a chance. The large stone hit him squarely in the chest at full force, Harry could hear the man's ribs shatter from the impact, and the blow threw the Death Eater back and out of the opening that only months before Harry had watched Albus fall from after he was murdered by Severus. There was a second's pause before a faint splatting sound could be heard in the sudden silence of the observation deck.

Harry walked over to the ledge and looked down, not noticing Luna or Minerva walking next to him. Amycus's broken body was lying on its back a little ways from the tower his blood splattered around him. There was no doubt that the Death Eater was dead. Harry found it ironic that an airbending Death Eater had been killed by a fall but it was a fitting end for Amycus.

"Avatar what the fuck are you doing here?" Harry heard Minerva say from behind him the surprise still in her voice. "I knew you were supposed to be here soon but not tonight. If she contacted Voldemort then we have problems."

"We just have to act faster." Harry said turning to face the firebending master. "Sorry for not notifying you, we had hoped to take care of the Carrows and Severus and let you know of our arrival quietly but alas plans never survive first contact. Begin the evacuations south, and send the message over the Academy' PA system, no point in hiding anymore. Once that has been done we can gather all those who are masters and want to stay and fight as well as the member of the Order who should be arriving soon so we can defend the Academy from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I send Neville to alert you of our plan did he I'm assuming he did not find you?"

"I was already here talking with Master Filius." Minerva said. "That wasn't a lie."

"What about Severus?" Luna asked interrupting them.

"We will have to deal with him soon as well but this is more important." Harry said quickly.

"Then deal with me now Avatar." Came a cool voice from the trapdoor. Harry spun to see the current High Chair of the Academy calmly climbing through the trap door still dressed in the same black robes he always favored. "I heard Alecto's alert and came to check. Looks like she was right, good, this war can end tonight."

"It will be my pleasure to deal with you, you traitorous asshole." Minerva spat out as she sent a bolt of lightning at the waterbender.

Her aim seemed a little off to Harry as Severus easily sidestepped it, ignoring the small explosion and hole it made from hitting the wall and sent a stream of water from a concealed water skin at Minerva.

"Stand back Avatar." Minerva said holding her left arm out to prevent Harry from interfering while she sent a fire punch at the water with her right hand. "This bitch is mine."

The water and fire met and cancelled each other out with a sizzle and a cloud of mist. As Minerva made another move she suddenly froze. Harry and Luna went to aid her but suddenly Harry felt his body not respond. Severus was bloodbending them without the full moon. It was skillful but not fully effective though as Harry felt he had some limited movement. Severus clearly was only using it to by himself enough time to escape the three on one battle, which he did by following Amycus's path over the ledge.

"Coward." Minerva yelled.

Harry turned expecting to see Severus dead on the ground only to see a black robed figure disappearing towards the water and the far lights of Republic City riding a cloud through the air.

"Er what the fuck is that?" Harry asked as he stared at the fleeing Severus.

"A high level waterbending move." Minerva said looking at Severus as well. "Not an easy one to pull off but a few of the most talented can pull it off and Severus is one of the best waterbenders in the world. It requires a humid night like tonight to get enough moisture to make the cloud large enough and stable enough to ride. Looks like he learned that and how to bloodbend without a full moon from his master."

"Well he'll be back with the rest of the Death Eaters so we have to act now." Harry said.

"Agreed." Minerva said as she headed straight to the PA broadcasting control for the whole of the Academy.

"Attention students and faculty this is Master Minerva Head of the Fire House." Minerva said into the microphone, her voice now projected throughout the Academy. "High Chair Severus has resigned, as have the deputy heads, effective immediately. The Avatar has returned to the Academy in order to end this war. All students who are not masters in their respective element or who do not wish to defend the Academy from the incoming Death Eaters, Purist soldiers and no doubt Voldemort are to evacuate immediately and do so in as quickly and as safely possible. Madam Pince and Caretaker Argos will escort those students who wish to evacuate to ensure that you are safely away from the Academy. Those who are evacuating are to head due south now. This is not a drill; I repeat this is not a drill. All students who are masters in their respective element and wish to stay and fight to defend the Academy are head to Academy Square immediately. Bring whatever you need to fight because there will be no other time to prepare. Any actions against my orders will be seen as hostile and offenders will be detained and should we win may face Academy discipline and even criminal charges for their actions. Faculty make sure your students have been evacuated safely and then report to Academy Square, we will need your expertise and leadership. Do it now."

As soon as she was finished she repeated her statement before she turned a worried look to Harry.

"I hope you know what you are doing Avatar." She said seriously.

"As do I." Harry said just as seriously. "But one way or another, this shit ends tonight and I would rather go out fighting."

Minerva just nodded before turning and exiting through the trap door, likely to get Filius and the other masters and head to Academy Square to await the Order and the rest of Team Avatar. Harry could already hear the students as they exited their dorms and began to head to where they wanted to go.

"Go to Academy Square Luna." Harry said to his friend. "Get the rest of Team Avatar ready and coordinate with the teachers and the Order when they arrive. The time has come."

"Of course Harry." Luna said with a smile as she ran at the ledge and leapt into the air spreading her arms as she did so that the built in wings in her suit that allowed her to glide through the air could extend and catch the air.

Once Luna was gone Harry walked to the emergency broadcast station. It took him a moment to make sure that it was configured to address all of Republic City before he activated it. Time to taunt a madman into attacking him, what's the worst that could happen?

"Tom Riddle this is Avatar Harry." Harry said into the microphone. "Yes Tommy boy I know your real name and I also know that you are a half blood orphan bastard of a swampbender outcast and the minor Earth Kingdom noble she duped and therefore raped in order to conceive you. You weren't even wanted by the Foggy Swamp Tribe so you were left to grow up in some shithole orphanage in a forgotten village in the State of Gaoling. It's time we end this bullshit war once and for all. You know I am at the Elemental Academy right now so come and fucking get me, unless your too much of a fucking pussy ass coward to take on a 15 year old kid. Tonight I will end the imbalance that you have wrecked upon the world for 25 years and prove once and for all that your philosophies are evil and twisted. So bring it bitch and come and get me. This war ends tonight."

Harry sighed when he had turned off the emergency broadcasting system shortly after he finished his statement. It was a major and personal taunt and hopefully it would pay off by making Voldemort so angry that he would make a mistake that Harry could exploit. It was a risk to anger the most powerful benders in the world, other than himself, but it may pay off in the end. Harry walked to the edge of the observation platform and leapt over the railing and down to earth. As he fell he pulled up an earth platform to catch him when he was halfway down and then bent it back into the ground with him as he fell. Once he was on the ground he hurried to Academy Square to meet up with the rest of the defenders of the Academy.

When he got there he found it packed with students who had chosen to stay and fight along side the teachers and the Order of the Phoenix. Most were earth and firebenders but several airbenders and a good number of waterbenders, mainly those from the Southern Water Tribe, had chosen to stay as well. They all knew the importance of this fight and the stand and sacrifices that would have to be made by them all in order to win tonight. Pushing through the crowd Harry reached the far side of the square. Someone, likely Master Pomona, had raised a small stage along the eastern wall of the square so that the teachers could look over the volunteers. The statue of Korra that usually graced this wall had been raised with the platform.

Harry finally made it to the stage and clambered up onto it before walking and taking a stance in front of the statue of his predecessor. On the platform were the 4 Heads of House, Harry recognized Master Horace, a fat Northern Water Tribesman with a walrus mustache, even though they had never met from pictures he had seen of him in the Water House. He had been the original Head of the Water House appointed by Korra who had retired before Harry had gotten to the Academy. In addition to the four Heads of House there were his parents, Sirius, Regulus, Remus, the entire Southern Water Tribe royal family excluding Charlie, a stunning blond woman with an air master tattoo who was next to Bill that Harry assumed was Fleur, Neville's grandmother and a couple of others he didn't know but assumed were members of the Order. Bill had three scars across his face as if something had clawed him and Harry could tell were recent.

Harry's friends saw him and headed over to stand with him by Korra's statue. He wasn't the leader of the defense, that was Minerva's job, he was here to end Voldemort and be the symbol of balance and peace that the Avatar was.

Soon Harry saw a wheezing dirty man with long brown hair nod at Minerva before running off. That had been the caretaker Argos and Harry assumed he was confirming that all students who wished to leave had been evacuated south.

"Students, faculty, members of the Order of the Phoenix and Team Avatar the time has come to step up and defend our Academy from the forces of evil." Minerva began once everyone had quieted down. "Right now Voldemort is likely gathering his Death Eaters and any Purists who may be useful weapons and preparing to attack us here. Why is he coming here? Because he is after the Avatar. He knows that while Harry lives and is free he will always have an equal who can defeat him. While the Avatar lives there will always be a symbol of balance and peace that stands as a bright light in the darkness that Voldemort wishes to plunge the whole world into. Tonight Avatar Harry will try to stop him but that won't stop Voldemort sending his Death Eaters to attack us and try to kill us without having to get his hands dirty so he can get to the Avatar. We know what he stands for and how extreme and twisted his views are. You are all masters in your respective elements and have chosen to remain knowing the risks you are about to take and the sacrifices we will be asking of you. I will not lie; the Death Eaters will try to kill us. Therefore lethal force is authorized in stopping any Death Eaters and Purists who wish to continue the evil and imbalance of Voldemort, even if they come from within our own ranks. Your bravery, courage and sacrifice will be remembered here tonight for years to come. Here are your assignments. Master Horace and Chief Arthur will take half waterbenders along with a quarter of the fire, earth and airbender present to the Water House to defend it. Given the location it will likely be the first house targeted by the Death Eaters so be prepared. Furthermore I expect some students who are related to Purists and Death Eaters may have hidden in hopes of aiding them so be careful. Myself and Lady Augusta will take a quarter of the fire, earth, air and waterbenders to defend the Fire House while Master Filius and General Remus will take a quarter of each element as well to defend the Air House. Each respective elemental bender of Team Avatar will also be joining you in defending their houses."

Harry and his friends looked at each other, this was news to them but they would follow her orders. She knew the place better than them as she had been teaching here since its creation so they weren't going to question her. Plus having members of Team Avatar with the defenders of their respective houses would be like having an extension of the Avatar with them, that's how much trust Harry had in his Team.

"Master Pomona, Senator James and his wife Lily will take the remaining forces, which should be a quarter of the earth, fire and airbenders to defend the Earth House. This is because of the distance between the Earth House and the nearest plentiful source of water so waterbenders will be at a significant disadvantage there. The remaining faculty will be divided up between the houses while the Order of the Phoenix members will patrol the United Republic central sector of campus. Avatar Harry will be free to do as he pleases and aid where he sees fit but his main focus should be on trying to find Voldemort. Now report to your Head of House who will give you your group assignment."

Harry watches as the students did as ordered. It took about 15 minutes but soon the 4 groups were sorted. Harry went to find his parents and hugged them, as did Ron and Ginny with their family while Neville respectfully bowed to his beaming grandmother.

"I love you." He said to them. "Stay safe."

"We will son, it is you I am worried about." James said rubbing Harry's messy hair.

"We love you too." Lily said as she hugged him once more. "But we understand what you must do as the Avatar. Just end this, by any means necessary."

"I will." Harry said as disengaged from his parents and watched them head off to take charge of their group. Sirius and Regulus had opted to join the Water House defense as it was the best source of water at the Academy.

Harry walked over to Ginny, took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Ron was doing the same with Luna.

"I love you Ginny." He said to his girlfriend. "Please stay safe."

"I love you too Harry." She replied leaning against his chest. "And don't worry I'm your boomerang, I'll always come back to you."

Harry laughed at Ginny's words before turning to his friends and hugging them all, wishing them luck. There was no need for more words; Harry knew that they would all fight hard in the upcoming battle and that there was a chance that some if not all of them would not live to see the morning

Soon all the groups had headed out to their various assigned posts. Once they were in their respective houses the leaders would break the groups down more but that was not Harry's concern.

The remaining members of the Order had introduced themselves to Harry as Emmeline, Hestia, Dedalus, Elphias, Ted and his wife Andromeda who Harry recognized as the exiled Northern Water Tribeswoman who's sisters were Narcissa and Bellatrix and learned that they were Commander Dora's parents, and a shady, tramp like, man called Mundungus who seemed to really not want to be there. They would be in the area as a unit to help Harry should he need it, which he was grateful for. After introducing themselves they left Academy Square to begin their patrol of the area and leave the Avatar alone.

Once he was alone Harry walked to the center of Academy Square, the very center of the entire Academy, where almost a year ago to the day he had been revealed to the world as the new Avatar. Focusing Harry steadily earthbend the central circle of the stone square up so that a large pillar of earth stood high in the heart of the Academy.

From his new vantage point Harry could see the sprawling Academy beneath and all around him from the Bison pens in the north to the southernmost building in the Fire House and from the Mountains behind him out over the Water House and out to sea. In the northwest he could just make out the lights of Republic City which would be liberated as soon as the attack on the Academy began.

As Harry looked out he could see 5 black airships approaching the Academy. They looked like commandeered RCPD airships but had been painted jet black with the Dark Mark painted on their hulls in bright white. An airship was heading to a different house with the one no doubt holding back, that would have Voldemort on it as he waited for his moment to join the battle and give him a safe distance from where he could command his forces while Harry fought with his on the front lines. Harry had a feeling that Voldemort wouldn't fight until he felt he was needed or that he could safely strike at Harry. Harry didn't care what Voldemort chose to do because it would all be over by morning.

Harry knew there would be no announcement for their surrender. He had pissed off Voldemort, humiliated him to all of Republic City and the man would want blood. Bracing himself on the earth pillar Harry got himself emotionally and physically ready for the carnage that was about to ensue. The Battle of the Elemental Academy was about to begin.

 **Initially the next chapter was supposed to one whole chapter depicting the Battle of the Elemental Academy but after realizing how long it was (about 25,000 words pre final edit) I decided to split it up into a 4 chapter story arc before the final chapter. Otherwise nothing else to mention here other than that there will be a lot of death going forward that didn't occur in the books as well as other changes that I felt were better for this story so while the Battle of the Elemental Academy is going to be similar to the Battle of Hogwarts it won't just be an Avatar Universe version of it. That's enough ramblings for this chapter. As usual anything asked in reviews or PMs will be addressed at the start of the next chapter and anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	43. Chapter 43

**Here is chapter 43 up on time as always. This is the first in the 5 part Battle of the Elemental Academy that serves as the finale of Book 1. The first four chapters that make up the Battle of the Elemental Academy will follow each member of Team Avatar and their respective elements as they navigate the landscape of the final battle and engage in battle. The rotation will be the same as seen in chapter 29 and that is Fire, Water, Air and Earth in that order. Unlike the Battle of Hogwarts that this part of the story is loosely based off, here the members of Team Avatar will heavily participate in the battle rather than running off to deal with a Horcrux but part of the Horcrux scene will be used. Anyway there were no questions to address here so just sit back and enjoy the latest installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence and references to rape.**

 ** **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 43**

Harry stoop upon his earth pillar as the airships closed in upon them. As soon as the airships were in range of the Academy they began to disgorge their contents. There were far more than Harry had anticipated and he realized that Voldemort had likely bolstered his Death Eaters with high ranking Purists and a good deal of foot soldiers. Clearly Voldemort wasn't taking any chances in losing the battle by sending a large number of forces. Harry assumed it had to do with Voldemort's desire to end him above all else, even at the cost of losing Republic City. It was going to be a long and bloody battle.

As the airships approached Harry saw the defenders of the Academy begun to launch attacks at the descending army. Rocks were through, lightning and fire sent up to try and catch as many of the forces as possible. Already Harry could feel the rumblings as earthbenders dropped down and caused craters and quakes upon landing. Airbenders soared through the air on their gliders or using glider suits and engaging in dogfights above the Academy. Lightning flashed back to the ground and flames were sent towards any that could be seen from firebenders on the airships. But the airships where only the first wave, their job had been to get their people to the ground to begin the true assault.

As Harry watched lightning flashed up one of the metal cables that was being used by Purists to get down, frying a few on the way, en route to taking out the first airship by blowing up its engines. The next airship went down after it's propellers were struck by several rocks hurled from the direction of the earth house. Unfortunately it was only 2 airships that were knocked out, the other two had achieved their objective and were heading back to join what Harry assumed was the command ship where Voldemort almost certainly was.

With the initial onslaught over Harry concentrated on his pillar and sent it hurtling back into the earth. It was time for the Avatar to join the fray and see if Voldemort was among his followers though Harry doubted that. Absently Harry wondered how his friends and family where getting along as the pillar retracted into the earth.

* * *

Neville had gone with the defenders of the Fire House to his dorm to aid in the defense of his house from the forces of darkness that were approaching them. Minerva had enough time to send the defenders to their assigned spots and designate teams just before the airships arrived. Soon the airship heading to the Fire House began to disgorge its forces.

From where he was standing in the Fire House Neville couldn't see who was a Purist and who was a Death Eater from the angle he had but in the end it wouldn't matter. They were both here to do the same thing, kill them and weaken Harry for Voldemort to end the Avatar and win the war. Neville knew that so long as there was breath in his body he would never allow that to happen to his friend. It was time to fight.

A metal cable suddenly embedded itself into the top of a building about 100 feet from where he was standing. Neville didn't even think twice as he ran to the building and created fire jets from his feet to propel him into the air and reach the top of the building. On top of the building there were already 6 Purists who had descended from the airship. All but one were firebenders, the one standout was a waterbender based on the colors of their masks, and they were just milling around getting ready while a seventh, an earth and metalbender, was detaching the metal cable. Neville knew what he had to do.

Before any of the Purists had even seen him he sent a bolt of lightning at the cable. His aim was true, which was a little surprising as he wasn't the most accurate firebender, especially with lightning generation, as the bolt hit the metal cable. There was a sizzling sound as the metal conducted the electricity up to the airship and down into the metalbender holding it. Neville didn't see the lightning reach the ship or hear the screams of the benders who had just begun to descend as the lightning fried them on the way down but he did hear the loud explosion of the engine on the airship being overloaded. He didn't know and didn't have the time to care about how many Purists had just died. Neville's focus was on the 7 remaining Purists on the rooftop.

Well 6, the metalbender was wearing armor and the electricity from the lightning conducted into him and fried him before the force of the lightning discharge blasted him back screaming off the roof. Neville didn't have to look to know that the man had died, there was no way he could have survived the attack and the fall. Turning to the shocked Purists Neville sent a wave of fire at them from both his hands.

The firebenders reacted by trying to disperse the flames but one did receive a nasty burn to his hand and immediately backed away from the fight. The waterbender however had been the nearest and the flames had engulfed her robes before she could counter and causing her to run around, screaming, while on fire before she too leapt off the roof to her death. Why she didn't just use her water was a mystery to Neville but he wasn't going to question her stupidity. Drawing his sword from his back he ran into the fight.

The first firebender stood no chance as Neville slit the man's throat with the tip of his blade. Sidestepping him so as to avoid the arterial spray of blood and stabbed the next man in the gut before spinning away from the disembowelment. Before the three remaining firebenders could reach Neville had dropped his sword and sent a bolt of electricity into one of the the uninjured firebender throwing his screaming body from the roof and threw a window of a nearby building. The other still fighting firebender charged at Neville while creating a fire whip to take out his legs. Neville intercepted the whip with his own firebending and redirected it back at the charging attacker and catching the man in the face. The Purist fell screaming to the blood slick surface of the roof and lay motionless his head on fire, alive or dead Neville didn't know and knew he had no time to check and no ability to heal him if he was still alive anyway. Picking up his sword Neville walked to the one who's face he had burned and mercifully thrust his sword into the man's heart to put him out of his misery, if he was still alive that is. Neville then turned to the last Purist on the roof, the one with the burnt hand.

"I surrender please don't kill me." He said raising his hands showing a nasty second degree burn on his right hand.

Neville just walked up to him and hit him in the side of the head with the pommel of his sword before he sheathed it. Neville would have to fully clean the sword and scabbard of blood and guts once the battle was over, if he survived it, but there wasn't time now for proper sword care. Turning the unconscious man over Neville bound his wrists with one of the several sets of platinum cuffs they were all carrying just in case they took out a Death Eater or Purist without killing them and had enough time to arrest them and left him there. Hopefully no one would find and either free or kill him so that should they win he faced justice for his crimes. Neville then ran to the edge and jumped off, using his firebending to arrest his momentum as he reached the ground. Once there the boy began to run towards where the battle was thickest.

Suddenly right as Neville entered a small courtyard used for firebending control practice a whip of water took his feet from under him and Neville crashed painfully to the ground, rolling on impact and managing to avoid being trapped by the earth suddenly opening up to swallow him as he fell. Neville blindly sent a wave of fire back at the attackers to hold them at bay as he got up and turned to see his opponents. The fire had been intercepted by a large wall of earth that had been raised to protect his attackers and Neville knew there were at least 2 attackers seeing as he had just faced both water and earthbending. When the wall was lowered Neville groaned at what he saw. Honestly he should have expected this to occur but he still did not want to face either of the two men standing on the other side of the wall.

In front of him the two men were clearly brothers. One was thick set and dressed full Death Eater robes, his long gray hair done in Northern Water Tribal braids while the other was thin, shirtless in loose pants with strips of metal making up armor on his arms, shoulders and upper chest, his long black hair pulled back in a simply ponytail. Both were sneering evilly at him clearly pleased to have found Neville. It was Rabastan and Rodolphus, two of the four monsters who had brutally tortured, raped and killed his parents shortly after the war. Once again Neville had a chance for justice so long as he didn't let his emotions get the better of him. If he kept his cool he could leave only one monster who slaughtered his parents left to bring justice too.

"Look at what we have here brother." Rodolphus said cruelly. "If it ain't Lord Neville in the flesh. I'm surprised to see his face here but that's good for us cos that means the Avatar is definitely somewhere in the Academy."

"Yeah I see him brother, he's the one who murdered Crouch." Rabastan said idly bending a piece of metal into various sharp and lethal instruments. "I remember your parents boy, especially your mother's hot body as we all, including Bellatrix, took turns using the little slut for our own pleasure while we made your father watch. I still get aroused by the memories of fucking your mother's hot ass."

"Yeah I remember, dear Bella got the most into it." Rodolphus said with a grin. "That memory alone kept me entertained and horny during my 13 years of wrongful imprisonment in the White Lotus Waterbending Concentration Camp."

Neville was seething with rage at the animals in front of him and he knew that this was exactly what they wanted, to make him angry and sloppy. He had heard of the details of his mother's rape and torture but to hear these men talk so nonchalantly about it, as if they had done nothing wrong was not only an insult to his family but truly evil. It took all of Neville's self restraint to not attack and try to kill these monsters right away cos he knew that he would likely be killed if he decided to attack right now and he had no intention of dying tonight.

"I did not murder Crouch." Neville said barely controlling his rage. "I killed him in fair combat. As for your so called wrongful imprisonment well you deserved to be caged like the animals you are. You raped an innocent woman then tortured and murdered her and her husband, whom you had made watch, in cold blood just because they didn't agree with your sick and twisted views. You deserved to have been executed for your crimes."

"You killed a man trying to free this Academy from oppression and restore balance, purity, benders' rights and order to this hallowed institution for the bending arts." Rabastan shot back. "That's murder plain and simple and the punishment, as prescribed by the Dark Lord, the only legitimate ruler and as such the ruler of all, is death. Well death was the sentence for being a blood traitor like your pathetic parents but the murder of Crouch just adds to your heinous crimes boy."

"Yeah." Rodolphus said before adding. "And we committed no crime under the only legal system that is valid in the world, the Dark Lord's word. Your parents were blood traitors and criminals who defied balance, condoned impurity, violated the natural order, suppressed benders of their rights and extolled the myth of equality. All are crimes in the world by the decree of the Dark Lord. We executed two criminals nothing more, nothing less and we did not deserve to be arrested and imprisoned for upholding the law. But if you want to try and murder me and my brother then come on and bring it bitch. However you had better fight to the death because if you live the Dark Lord will extract the information he wants out of you regarding the traitor Pyrites and we will all enjoy watching him do so, then we will kill you for your many crimes just as we killed your parents."

Neville didn't bother with a response he just acted. Jumping in the air to avoid the shifting earth that Rabastan suddenly created, Neville propelled himself forward at the Death Eaters who had killed his parents with his firebending. He sent a fireball at each of the monsters causing both to veer away and go on the defensive. When he landed he rolled, jumped up, turned and sent a bolt of lightning at Rodolphus. The senior Death Eater was forced to once again spin away from Neville's attack. Neville turned in time to just avoid a series of metal projectiles sent at him by Rabastan. Neville didn't come out of his acrobatics unharmed as few did get through his evasion however as he landed from a spinning retreat blood flowed from a series of cuts on his body but nothing felt too deep or life threatening. It was time to try out his new weapon.

Running at the metalbender Neville yanked the platinum baton off his belt and extended it from 1 foot to 3 with a flick of his wrist. He had talked with Wei and Wing in Zaofu about the idea and between the 3 of them they had come up with a prototype. It was a platinum extendable baton that worked as a lightning conductor and could theoretically amplify, focus and direct his lightning better than if he were to just use his fingers as was normal. He had gotten the idea after how he had blasted Crouch's body of his sword the day Team Avatar was forced to flee the Academy. The platinum had been the twins' idea so as to prevent metalbending when facing an opponent who could metalbend. As soon as he reached Rabastan he lunged at the man with the blunt tip aimed at the center piece of Rabastan's breastplate right at the top of his chest.

Rabastan just laughed at this and tried to bend the baton away with a casual flick of his hand. His eyes widened in realization of the properties of the metal when nothing happened and by that point it was too late for him to act, his arrogance had been his doom. As soon as the tip made contact with the metal of Rabastan's breastplate Neville sent a bolt of lightning into it, holding his other hand in the direction of Rodolphus to send the discharge in that general area and deter the older man from aiding his now doomed brother and striking Neville while his back was turned. Rabastan screamed in pain from the lightning coursing through his body as the metal armor easily conducted it. The discharge quickly reached a critical point and there was an almighty explosion sending both Rabastan and Neville in opposite directions.

Neville landed hard on his back and skidded across the court yard for several feet as a result of the explosion. He got up shakily but he could tell that while he was bruised he was uninjured, the baton however was nothing more than a warped and broken piece of charred metal that Neville threw away as it was utterly useless now. It was useful and he would have to return to Zaofu if he survived this battle in order to perfect the weapon. Rabastan, on the other hand, had been blasted back and into a wall about 50 feet away from the epicenter of the explosion. The force of the blast had embedded his body into the stone wall where it hung lifeless, still smoking, and lodged in the wall by the sheer force of the impact. A halo of blood surrounded his body, his breastplate was blackened from the lightning and the exposed parts of his now waxy flesh showed clear signs of lightning burns. The air was thick with the scent of ozone mixed with charred flesh that permeated the silence that followed the explosion.

"You monster." Rodolphus screamed, he had been forced to back away because of the discharge and then the resulting explosion and now stood a fair distance from Neville in the courtyard. "You murderous, blood traitor, monster. I'm going to fucking kill you. Screw the Dark Lord's order to take Team Avatar alive so he can find the location of Pyrites' hiding place, I'm going to fucking mutilate you until your fucking heart gives out."

That was a bit rich coming from a man with Rodolphus's monstrous reputation but Neville didn't care, he would deal with this fucker as well and bring yet another one of his parents' murderers to justice. Rodolphus began charging at Neville a tendril of water whipping violently around him. Neville could see the rage and madness in Rodolphus's eyes and smiled, now it was Rodolphus who was mad and prone to making a mistake that Neville could exploit. Calmly Neville drew his sword and ran to meet the Death Eater head on. As they neared each other Rodolphus halted abruptly, froze the whip into a razor sharp blade and began to bring it to bear at Neville. It was hard to dodge the large, rage fueled attack but the man's 13 years in prison being prevented from bending had made his skills a little rusty. Neville just managed to avoid a particularly vicious attack by leaping over it, with a little firebending boost, and rolling upon landing so that he was behind Rodolphus. As Neville got up he spun on his heal and unleashed a savage, two handed horizontal strike at Rodolphus. Why he had opted to use his sword and not his bending Neville didn't know but it had felt right to defeat a Purist bigot like Rodolphus without bending and the decision paid off.

Rodolphus had been so filled with rage that his guard was down and the sword connected with his side just above the Death Eater's hip and kept going. Neville had been forced to spin to execute his attack so all he heard was an abrupt grunt from Rodolphus and the shattering of ice hitting stone. Neville barely felt any resistance as he completed his 540 degrees spin and looked at the back of one of the monsters who had murdered his parents. Neville slowly walked around the suddenly still Death Eater so that he could look the man in the face as he died. Rodolphus blinked twice, his eyes out of focus and staring off into the distance before his knees gave way and hit the stone flagons of the courtyard. The force of knees hitting the ground caused his torso to bounce up and fall back as his pelvis and legs continued forward. Neville had to turn and run away to avoid seeing the sudden disgorging of blood and guts from the dead man and to avoid spewing his guts at the sight of the extreme gore that he had dealt the third of his parent's murderers.

Neville kept his sword in his hand as he ran towards the sounds of battle. He was waiting for a quiet point to sheath it after he could clean Rodolphus's blood and trace amount of guts off it. He had not meant to sever Rodolphus in two at the waist but he had and he wasn't going to cry about it or feel remorse for ending a life in fair combat, especially a monster like Rodolphus. He had just ended the lives of two of his parents torturers, rapists and murderers and had done so in fair combat rather than simple vengeance. With Crouch's death several months ago this recent battle left only Bellatrix, Voldemort's most fanatical supporter, the sole living Death Eater who had murdered Neville's parents. Only one more monster to bring to justice, dead or alive, for his parents and the countless other victims of these fanatics' cruelty.

Neville continued on running through the Fire House. The adrenaline numbed the pain he felt from superficial wounds he had suffered at the hands of Rabastan in the last battle and the adrenaline staved off exhaustion. Still it had been a hard fight already and Neville knew he was far from done. He encountered little resistance as he made his way towards the sounds of the heaviest fighting, mostly it was groups of students and Purists fighting each other that he stayed out of. Those were fights for the soldiers, he was one of the leaders and he needed to be on hand to find and neutralize the senior fighters of the other side just as they were trying to do to him. He could not waste his energy on those small time fights and possibly get in the way of those fighting. As he ran he passed bodies of students and Purists alike. The cost of this battle was going to be terrible.

As Neville rounded a corner and realized he was heading towards the central part of campus he saw a man airbending the air out of a student using the move that Zaheer created. Neville recognized the student as Parvati, one of the firebenders in his year. Around her were 2 other bodies, one was her twin sister Padma, an airbender, the other was that moron Zacharias who had broken Ron's arm in the final of the Bending Tournament. Padma looked like she had fallen to her death while Zacharias looked like he had suffered the same fate as the one Parvati was now facing.

Neville acted on instinct and sent out a bolt of lightning at the airbender. The man was so engrossed in his work that he didn't see the bolt coming straight for his head. It connected with the side of his head, frying his brain and killing him instantly. His body was thrown clear of the girl and skidded across the ground to a stop several feet away.

As soon as the man's body had come to a smoking standstill Neville ran over to check on Parvati but as soon as he came up to her he realized it was too late, she was already gone. Walking over to the Death Eater, Neville assumed he was one due to the fact that he wore no mask and the classic black robes that all Death Eaters wore, and kicked the body over onto it's back. His face was badly disfigured by the lightning and his hair and beard had been burnt away but that all confirmed to Neville that the man he had just killed had to be Mulciber. There were only two airbending Death Eaters left as far as he knew and the other was Dolohov who was a former master in the Air Nation and as such had tattoos while Mulciber had never been a member of the Air Nation.

"Bravo my boy. What a fucking shot!" A cocky voice said from behind Neville in a strange accent that Neville hadn't heard before but had been told came from the seediest district in Republic City. "I could use a lad like you in my organization. Your talents would enable you to advance really far with me and under my guidance you could easily become my number 2 one day."

Neville turned to see a man dressed in a long, slightly tattered, red coat, white shirt stained with blood that was likely not his, red pants and black boots with red piping. His unruly black hair was streaked with red dye and he had a cocky, smug, twisted grin on his face. In his right hand was a vicious looking, curved and serrated dagger that was dripping with fresh blood that the man held with a quiet confidence that came with an extreme familiarity with the weapon. Neville knew instantly that this was Scabior, the infamous leader of the Unified Triad and the head of the Purist Army. Taking him out would be a big blow to Voldemort's forces. Why Scabior was at the Academy and not with his triad and army in Republic City surpassed Neville but the man was here and it was Neville's duty to take the fucker out.

"You must be that Scabior dude I've heard a little bit about." Neville said taking a stance his sword held loosely in his off hand.

"In the flesh." Scabior said with an exaggerated bow but always keeping his eyes on Neville. He was clearly a professional who knew to never get to arrogant when facing a worthy opponent. "Voldemort should be honored I chose to aid him and his cause, normally I answer to no man."

"Ah so you're a sub in bed then." Neville said trying to get a rise out of Scabior. "Must be all that bossing around in your day job so you need to be dominated by women in private."

"Hardly." Scabior said with a smile clearly not fazed at all by Neville's statement. "While I enjoy female company and can have it from many willing individuals whenever I have the need for it, it has never been a lust of mine that I had to satisfy by force like the cretins that make up the Death Eaters. Oh sure they're high powered men but with that power comes a belief that all is theirs, that whatever they do they won't be punished for their actions so when they see a pretty little thang they must have it at all costs and then discard it like the trash it usually is. I don't run my business like that. In my line of work that kinda attitude would make you dead, or get you arrested. I need my senses at their sharpest at all times lest one of my many enemies tries to take me out."

"Your just in this for the money aren't you?" Neville said as realization of Scabior's true motivations hit him. A crime boss like Scabior would only pledge to a tyrannical maniac like Voldemort for one reason and one reason only.

"Of course we both knew that going in." Scabior said. "When the Dark Lord's now former spymaster approached me with the opportunity to take over Republic City and then the world's undergrounds I was more than willing to accept the offer Pyrites proposed. In exchange for his aid I would offer my leadership of grunts, my grunts and my criminal network to Voldemort and then once my position was solidified I would get all the money I could want with no threat of arrest from the authorities for my criminal actions. Sure I may die so I gotta keep my guard up, but I'm untouchable by the law. I used wake of the last war to unify the warring triads and created the largest criminal empire in history, larger than the one Tokuga created and one that the great Yakone couldn't even have dreamed of."

"Sounds like your invested in this." Neville said nonchalantly. "Would be a real shame for you to lose it all."

"Why do you think I'm here." Scabior said simply as he idly and expertly spun the dagger in his hand. "I wouldn't have normally put my ass in danger like this unless I had a vested interest in ensuring the outcome play out in my favor. I only gamble when I know I'll win but sometimes one has to put his thumb on the scale to ensure that victory."

"Well then today you will fail." Neville said with a smirk that hid his trepidation about facing an enemy of Scabior's reported skill and control. "Cos the Avatar will defeat Voldemort."

"He may, he may not." Scabior said shrugging as if he was completely unaffected by Neville's words. "I'm here to ensure that the Avatar does not win without facing him myself of course. So what will it be; join me Neville, yes I know who you are, or fight and I take you alive to Voldemort for the reward. 25 million Yuan is no small figure even for me but the reputation boost I would gain for capturing a member of Team Avatar, priceless."

"I'll make sure you never claim a cent of that reward." Neville said taking a ready stance. "Bring it bitch."

"As you wish." Scabior said before he suddenly dropped the dagger and unleashed a maelstrom of fire at Neville that seemed to come out of nowhere.

Neville had seen a lot of firebending in his life, he was a firebender after all, but he had never seen the intensity and yet control of Scabior's firebending. It was no wonder a man of this kind of power could amass and maintain the criminal empire he currently had. Only a few firebenders in history had been able to command this fusion of power and control in recorded history. Firebenders of the likes of Roku, Jeong Jeong, Zuko, and Albus. Apparently Scabior could as well and if his claims were believable so could Pyrites but Neville had never seen Pyrites's talents as the man surrendered rather than fight.

All this flashed through Neville's mind as he hurled himself away from the intense flames that had been sent at him. In a single, swift, practiced motion Neville sheathed his sword when he rose and sent a rapid-fire series of fire blasts back at Scabior. The crime boss simply bent the fire Neville had sent at him around his body into an flaming tornado that swirled around the crime boss. This was not going to be easy and Neville knew that if he was to win this battle against a foe with the superior skill of Scabior he would have to think outside the box.

Scabior bent the tornado away from his body and formed it into a wall of fire that he sent at Neville. Neville instantly leapt into the air and sent jets of flames out of his feet to propel himself over the wall and at Scabior. As Neville cleared it Scabior raised the wall so that Neville barely avoided suffering burns from it. On the other side of the wall Neville found Scabior hovering on his own jets about 10 feet off the ground still grinning cockily at Neville. It was time for drastic and painful measures.

Neville sent a concentrated blast of fire at Scabior as he dived at the man while using his fire jets to enhance his speed. Scabior easily dodged the blast but it had been to intense and continuous for the crime boss to counter, only avoid. That was why he wasn't able to stop Neville from tackling him in mid air. Neville had used the flames as a distraction and used the combination of fire jets and gravity to slam into Scabior's midriff at full force. The shock of the attack extinguished Scabior's own jets as it drove the breath from the older bender's lungs and sent the pair careening towards the unyielding stone.

Neville used Scabior's body to absorb the shock of the impact with the stone flagons. The height wasn't high enough to kill but it was high enough to cause significant injury that would incapacitate a bender and that's exactly what happened. Neville heard Scabior's right shoulder break upon impact followed by the sickening thud of the man's head on stone and the crack of a few ribs. For Neville he felt his left wrist break on impact as his arms were around Scabior's waist so his wrist struck the ground at full speed. The force of the blow caused him to bounce of Scabior, somersault through the air and land hard on his ass before he collapsed on his side moaning at hitting the flagstones for the third time that night. Neville wouldn't be surprised if he had bruised his ass badly from the blow. It was going to be a bitch to sit down for a while if he lived through this.

The ground was hot from the still burning fire. The heat gave Neville strength and he leapt to his feet to avoid burning himself though he was pretty sure he had a few blisters from the hot stone. It took a moment for Neville to steady himself on his feat as the sudden movement had cause him to have a brief bout of vertigo. He was also suffering from the pain he was in but once he was steady on his feet he pushed the pain to the side of his mind and hurried over to the unconscious Scabior and dragged his hot body to a cooler part of the ground as the wall of fire Scabior had created that was still burning freely. Once there Neville clumsily rolled him over and cuffed the man's hands behind his back with his good hand before dragging the man over to the shadow of a nearby building where he would likely go unnoticed until the end of the battle.

The was no way Scabior would be fit to fight anytime soon. Neville theorized that in addition to the broken shoulder and ribs the man likely had a serious concussion and possible skull fracture along with likely a few burns from the hot flagstones. Regardless, Neville had just taken out one of the most powerful members of Voldemort's army and though he had been wounded in the fight he was still standing and able to continue to fight.

Neville decided to leave the crime boss where he lay and after ripping off his now ruined shirt to make a makeshift sling for his broken wrist he hurried off as fast as he could, heading for the central part of campus. With his wounds he would have to try and avoid fighting until he could find a healer to look at them but even with a healer there was a high chance that Neville was out of the fight due to his injuries.

As Neville hobbled off he passed the Earth House and could feel the distinctive rumblings of earthbending coming from the fighting going on there. He had to stop as he crossed an open area of the Fire House just before the central part of campus to watch in amazement as several Purists sprinted past him in clear flight, not even bothering to give him a look. As Neville was pondering this oddity he noticed a bright orange glow in the edge of his vision. Turning slightly the young firebender had to shield his eyes when he saw a large cat made entirely of flames charging after the fleeing Purists. Behind the cat Master Minerva, her hair disheveled and a nasty cut on one cheek that was bleeding freely, was running with her arm outstretched commanding the cat forward with a yell. Neville had to pause in wonder at the creator, it was a feet of firebending he had never seen before and put the Head of the Fire House in rare company with the skill required to create a construct out of pure fire though Neville had no idea why she would chose a cat of all creatures. Soon though he snapped back to reality and charged off towards the sounds of battle.

As he ran Neville hoped his friends were all still alive and in better shape than he was in. It had been a bloody battle so far and he had already been forced to kill his fair share of enemies over the course of the fight, no doubt his friends had as well. Certainly Ron had killed at least one enemy because as Neville ran he passed the broken body of a woman lying on a short flight of steps leading up to one of the academic buildings in the central part of campus. Her body had an axe that looked a lit like Ron's emergency throwing axe, complete with a wolf design on the axe head, impeded in the center of her skull. This was a long fight and Voldemort had yet to show his ugly face. Neville hoped Harry had a plan for dealing with that monster when the time came or else all this loss of life was going to be in vain.

 **As the end of this chapter hints at the next part of the battle will focus on Ron and Ginny's participation in the Battle of the Elemental Academy. I felt it was best that Neville be the one to end Rodolphus and Rabastan as well as Scabior though the latter was based of the 8th film. Nothing else to address here so as usual any questions asked in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the next chapter when it is uploaded at the usual time next week and anything constructive will be listened to. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	44. Chapter 44

**Here is chapter 44 on time as always. This chapter will be the longest installment in the multi chapter arc that is the finale of this story due to it following two members of Team Avatar rather than just one and will be one of the few 10,000+ word chapters. No questions to address here so sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence and references to rape.**

 ** **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 44**

Ron and Ginny had just taken up positions in the Water House when the airship attack came. Ron had given his spear and large axe away before the start of the battle so as to free himself up to fight better and so that others could have weapons to fight. The more arms they had the betters. Now it was time to defend the Academy, it was time to put all their training to the test against an enemy that would not hesitate to kill them if they got the chance.

The Water House was the closest house to Republic City and as such was the first to be targeted. In quick order Death Eaters and their sympathizers leapt from the airship or descended on repelling cables, glided down in glider suits or were waterbenders who used their bending to break their fall. The siblings braced themselves for the impending confrontation. It didn't take long for the battle to begin.

There was no order to the battle, no two sides running at each other, nothing like Ron had imagined or read about full scale battles to be from his study of historic wars. No this was a simple clusterfuck. The forces of darkness had arrived and were as scattered among the buildings of the Water House as were the defenders due to the method of their arrival. None of the attackers had landed near Ron or Ginny so they began to head towards the sounds of battle. It didn't take them long to run into opposition.

The first force Ron and Ginny came up against was a unit of 5 Purist soldiers, 3 water and 2 firebenders based on their mask colors. The firebenders were busy trying to melt some of the structures in the Water House while the waterbenders looked around for someone to fight. They wouldn't have long to wait to get their wish though Ron had a feeling they were going to regret that wish.

As Ron ran at them he detached his meteorite hammer from his belt and threw it at the nearest waterbender while Ginny called up some ice and melted it into mist for cover. The hammer had been specially made with a water core in the center of the head instead of it being made of pure metal. The meteorite metal didn't rust so it was a safe design to use. The design itself had been one of the many that Sokka had created in his life but that had never been made. It was designed so that a waterbender could use it in a facsimile of metalbending and as a way to add offensive power to a waterbender when there may be a lack of water at hand. It had been a bitch to forge and had taken Ron and the expert metalworkers who had aided him multiple attempts to successfully make the hammer but worth it in the end. As soon as Ron had let go of the hammer he took hold of the core with his waterbending and set to work dealing with the scum in front of him. They were attacking the Academy and engaging in warfare and the rules of engagement allowed for an attack without an order of surrender.

The Purists didn't see the attack until the head of the hammer connected solidly with the side of one of the waterbender's heads, crushing his skull and sending his lifeless body flying and then skidding across the ice. As they looked at their fallen comrade the hammer had changed direction and swung upwards catching another Purist under his chin, shattering his jaw and teeth before sending him hard to the ice in an unconscious heap. By this point the remaining Purists had begun to see the danger they were in . The last standing waterbender made a lunge for the hammer but Ron jerked it up and out of his reach, around the back of his head and brought it down hard on the nape of his neck. The man's neck snapped with a sickening crack and he was thrown face first and lifeless into the unyielding ice to lie next to his fellow fallen comrades.

The firebenders had turned at the noise to find their comrades already dead or incapacitated and saw the two redheads. As the first began a typical firebending move that would send an inferno their way he was struck by several ice shards that punctured his upper chest. One of the shards slit his carotid artery causing an arterial spray of blood that stained the ice red as he fell dying to the ice. The last firebender must have realized he was outmatched and sent wall of flames at them and turned to run away, only to run face first at full speed into the floating hammer that had been waiting a few feet behind him. The blow sent him comically onto his back and out cold. As the Purist was falling to the ice Ginny had taken care of the weak fire wall he had sent at them as he had tried to flee. It had taken Ron and Ginny less than 30 seconds to dispatch the 5 Purists but Ron knew that the Death Eaters they would likely face would be much tougher opponents.

With their first battle over the siblings continued on running towards the where the sounds of battle were loudest. Ron had not bothered to reattach his hammer to his belt so to was just floating along in his wake as he controlled it while he ran. It took only a minute of running across the ice to where the fighting was thickest to find their paths blocked once more, this time by 3 burly students in expensive Northern Water Tribe clothes. Ron recognized them at once as Marcus, Graham and Derrick. They were 3 of the 7th years who were nothing more than thugs but all came from noble families with known Purist views. Marcus was General Flint's son and as cruel as his incarcerated father.

"Well what do we have here." Flint said cracking his knuckles and taking a fighting stance. "Looks like two Water Tribe traitors, rebels and peasants who are going to be punished for their many crimes."

"Marcus what a completely expected surprise that you stayed behind and sided with the Death Eaters." Ron said getting ready as his hammer hovered beside him, blood slowly dripping from it and onto the ice. "Are you ready to join your father in prison. He tried to take on the Southern Water Tribe and lost both his army and undeserving liberty. I doubt you can measure up to him so perhaps you won't end up in prison but the ground instead."

"My father tried to liberate an oppressed colony of benders and end a rebellion that has been going for decades." Marcus said the hate and zeal clear in his voice. "And your fucking father illegally arrested my father and now he is being falsely detained just because he was ending a rebellion. My father is a hero to balance, purity, benders rights and the Water Tribe. It's your father who should be in prison awaiting execution for his countless crimes against humanity. And of course we stayed, Minerva said those of us who were masters could stay and protect the Academy from evil so that's what we are doing, protecting it from you and your evil views."

"Oppressed?" Ginny said in genuine confusion. "Evil? I know you deluded fuckers have some weird and warped views but seriously you are calling us oppressive when the North literally made nonbenders subhuman or that we are the evil ones when the North condoned the rape and murder of its own citizens, that's just fucked up beyond all belief. I heard your monster of a father talk about nonbenders as if they were animals only fit for servitude, sex and slaughter. Your father is a vile, evil man who likes to rape and beat women and torture men for the fun of it. That is true evil and not what you define as evil which from what I can understand is anyone who believes in equality between benders and nonbenders."

"We are simply putting the animals in their proper place just as any master would do to lesser beings." Marcus said with a smile. "You wouldn't elevate an animal to the same as a bender would you? No you wouldn't and we are just correcting past wrongs and putting these fucking animals in their proper place. It is you who oppress the animals that are nonbenders with your equality. Equality causes an imbalance in this world and makes the South oppressive to both nonbenders who are nothing more than animals and not entitled to equality and to benders who are superior and should not be brought down to the level of an animal just cos we are better than them. As for your false accusations you have levied against my noble and pure father, well it is not rape or torture or murder if they deserve it. They aren't human so they don't have the same rights and protections that we have. They are weak and we are strong, they exists purely to do as we please but you fools cannot see it. I guess we will have to teach you a lesson in balance and humility. I'm going to enjoy fucking your traitorous ass you filthy peasant woman while I make your traitorous brother watch before I slit your throat and spray him with your traitorous blood."

"Look cunt let's cut the this fucking bullshit exchange." Ron said the anger at Marcus's words clear in his voice. "Because frankly I know I'm going to hear the same warped, twisted, vile, fucked up bullshit from every Purist and Death Eater asshole I run into tonight and I really don't have the fucking time or willpower to listen to and put up with it. So here's how it will go. I'm going to offer you three the chance to surrender and if you play your cards right I will make sure that you only do 5 years in prison for your crimes. However y'all strike me as too stupid for any of that. So I'm going to presume you will chose option 2 which is you attack, my sister and I defend ourselves and we wipe the floor with your asses. I can't promise you will survive option 2 cos I ain't holding anything back against you."

"Fuck you cunt." Marcus bellowed. "We will destroy you, you fucking blood …"

Marcus didn't finish his sentence before he let out a high pitched scream. Ron had known the idiot wouldn't take the offer and instead start ranting again so Ron took that as a refusal to accept the offer and therefore an attack that Ron could legally defend against. So as the Purist started to rant, Ron had kicked up a razor sharp shard of ice and driven it deep into Marcus's groin, utterly destroying the fucker's manhood.

"That's for threatening to rape my sister." Ron said as Flint fell to his knees, blood streaming from his ruined manhood and testicles. "What about you fuckers? You think you can handle us or are you not as stupid as you look and willing to surrender when you are outclassed."

As Marcus fell to his side, his blood already freezing on the cold ice, the other two Purist thugs attacked. Apparently they were as stupid as they looked. Graham went straight for Ginny, his style was more fluid and in keeping with the elegance that the Northern Style was famous for but not the best for offensive waterbending. Ginny for her part didn't give a shit about the formal, fluid style, all she cared about was what that was the most effective to win the fight. She ran forward easily dodging the series of ice spikes sent at her as she drew her sais. She was going to take this fucker down without bending to humiliate him. Ducking bellow a punch that was sending water at her Ginny stabbed up and into Graham's exposed armpit. He howled in pain but Ginny wasn't done. As he clutched his wound with his good arm Ginny spun around his back and flipping the the sai in her right hand to a reverse grip stabbed backwards and drove the sai deeply into Graham's left side. He crumbled in pain as the blood poured from his wound his insides extensively damaged by the attack. Sheathing her blades Ginny turned to see how her brother had handled the last Purist student.

Ron had gone for the direct approach with Derrick and sent a massive block of ice at him using an earthbending move that Harry had taught him but applying the move to ice not earth. The big waterbender easily stopped it but that had been the point. Ron had used it to distract him as he used the ice to launch himself into the air so that he flipped over the boy. In mid air Ron flicked his right wrist to access one of his many small throwing knives that were concealed in a gauntlet he kept there. However instead of throwing the knife he landed on one knee and pivoted 180 degrees. Keeping the knife low Ron slashed both of the boy's Achilles tendons. Derrick screamed in pain and fell forward, face planting into the ice block he had stopped, breaking his nose and knocking himself out.

"Let's keep moving." Ron said as he stood up, the bloody knife still in his hand in case he needed it again soon. Ginny nodded and they ran off towards the main fight leaving the now two dead/dying and one crippled former students where they had fallen.

The main battle had progressed to the edge of the Water House where the icebergs touched the shore. There were still small pockets of fighting in the center and western edges of the Water House but the sheer number of Purists that had invaded the Water House had forced the defenders back to the edge. As Ron and Ginny ran to aid their family they passed dead, dying and wounded fighters lying on the cold ice. Most were Purist soldiers who were there to simply overwhelm them with numbers not skill but along the way Ron saw the bodies of several of the student defenders who had fallen as well. Unfortunately there wasn't enough time to help them and the pair were forced to run on to the main battle. There had been battlefield healers designated before the start of the battle who would come to the aid of any wounded student or Purist.

The siblings had to dispatch a few Purists along the way, killing or mortally wounding 3 of them as they ran but the others were just wounded. Soon though Ron and Ginny had reached the fight and joined up with their family, Sirius, Regulus, Fleur and the others assigned to the Water House in their defense of the Academy.

"How's it been going for you?" Arthur asked his kids as he calmly sent a forceful stream of water into a Purist sending him forcefully off the ice and into a nearby building on the mainland. "Sorry you were too far away to hear the call to fall back to the shore once their numbers became a problem. I'm happy you both are safe. These wankers have the numbers on us but we have the skill on them. Most Purists and other sympathizers are just pissed of benders who couldn't get anywhere and joined the cause because it offered them power and a scapegoat for their laziness and failures."

"We're fine dad." Ron said as he ducked an air blast from a Purist airbender and replying by sending a block of ice into his head that knocked him out. "Had to fight our way here though, killed at least 8 including 2 sons of known noble Purists form the North but it had to be done."

"It is the nature of war son you know that as well as I do." Arthur said impaling a firebender Purist's knee with an ice spike before punching a block of ice into the screaming Purist's face to silence her. "So long as it was in self defense that is. Once they are down and defeated and you kill them its murder."

"I know dad." Ron said as he jumped over a water whip aimed at his ankles. The offending Purist was knocked out by Ginny a moment later. "Any Death Eaters here or is it just these fucking wannabes and sycophants?"

"A few have been spotted." Arthur said. "Hopefully they will show their faces soon enough so we can deal with them. It's simple tactics son, take out the leaders and the troops will lose moral."

"Yes so who's here that we need to dispatch." Ron asked as he directed his hammer into the side of a Purist's head who was running at his dad's back.

"And hopefully capture them alive." Ginny said ducking an attack from a Purist student she vaguely knew as Tracy before sending a throwing knife into her chest that caused the other girl to crumple with a shriek of pain. "Cos I don't know about you but I'd rather they face the music for their crimes and die in prison than on the battlefield. These fuckers need to face justice."

"Agreed but in the heat of battle it is them or us Ginny." Arthur said. "So we do what we have too but don't hold back cos that could be fatal. On the Death Eater front we believe that at least Lucius, Yaxley and Nott are here right now given their proficiency with waterbending but we can't be sure."

As if on cue a narcissistic and arrogant voice called out across the battlefield.

"There you are you blood traitor wanker." Lucius called out with glee in his voice. "I have you know Arthur and I will end your false leadership once and for all you motherfucking peasant. The Southern Rebellion will finally end and the Water Tribe will be unified once more."

Lucius strode out of the chaos that the battle had devolved into and towards Arthur. He was flanked by Yaxley and Nott. The combatants quickly dispersed so as to be behind their respective leaders. Arthur deliberately backed up to create room between them on the ice sheet before stopping and staring down the trio of Death Eaters. Both men were about 50 feet from each other now. The only thing between them was the ice sheet and a few bodies of Purists and students who had died or been to wounded to retreat to their respective sides when Lucius called out Arthur. Ron could see the Purists behind the Death Eaters waiting to attack after the single combat between the two Water Tribe Chiefs ended. Among them he could see the scowling face of Severus, the Head of the Water House was not with his fellow Death Eaters for some reason. Why he hadn't walked forward with his fellow Death Eater surprised Ron but perhaps it had something to do with his heritage making him less than those from the Northern Water Tribe.

"I'm by your side dad." Both Ron and Bill said at the same time.

"No boys stand back this is between me and Lucius." Arthur said. "Chief to Chief. I've been dreaming of this moment for years. The chance to take down the racist, bigoted, intolerant, tyrant of the Northern Water Tribe who gives the polar tribes a bad name is one that I reserve for myself."

"For the first time Arthur we are in agreement." Lucius said calmly. "Except that you are the tyrant not me."

"We shall see." Arthur said not raising to the bait. "Send your lackeys back, this is between us."

"No let the fuckers stay." Sirius said walking out of the crowd of defenders cracking his knuckles loudly. There was a small cut on his arm but otherwise he looked fine. "I have some unfinished business with the assholes who make up the former Northern Water Tribal council. It will make my own return to the North much easier with the illegitimate councilmen out of the way, be it in prison or the ground. Yaxley your ass is mine."

"Bring it traitor." Yaxley said calmly as he stared at Sirius with contempt in his eyes. Ron felt the man had not wanted to be on the same attack team as Lucius but as a waterbender this was the best place for him to be. "I will enjoy ending your false claim on the Chiefdom of the only nation to willingly embrace balance and purity before it was wrongfully taken from us by the forces of evil. Your death will give me great pleasure."

"Bring it cunt." Sirius said with a smile.

"Let's not start just yet." A vaguely familiar voice came from behind Ron. He turned to see a clean shaven man with shoulder length black hair done in three braids and dressed as a soldier from the Southern Water Tribe would dress. It was Regulus, he had finally shed his disguise and was ready to fully redeem himself in the eyes of the world. "I want in on this little pissing contest. I have a score of my own to settle with my former _brothers_." Regulus said the last word with nothing but contempt in his voice before he continued. "I honestly once believed in their warped message but when I realized how fucked up they were and how far they were willing to go to accomplish their goals, well I'm glad I left. My 15 years as a homeless vagabond was better than my first 18 years in the Northern Water Tribe. Nott, looks like your my bitch tonight."

"Whoever you are, you are the bitch tonight." Nott spat back at Regulus.

"We shall see." Regulus replied.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is that Sirius's younger brother Regulus." Lucius said clearly surprised as Regulus walk up to stand on Arthur's other side facing Nott. "One of the biggest traitor to the Death Eaters, third only to Pyrites and Karkaroff. Why you were given such an honor as being a Death Eater, an honor you didn't deserve, is beyond me but no matter Nott can finally kill one of the Dark Lord's most wanted enemies."

"The only honor you have mentioned is that my worthless ass was so important to my former master despite my lowly rank when I was a Death Eater." Regulus sneered. "Now enough talk let's get this shit started. I have a lot of redemption and forgiveness to earn today and taking out a Death Eater will go a long way to obtaining those goals."

"Agreed." Lucius said as he attacked.

Without the full moon efficient bloodbending was out of the question for all but Voldemort so the combatants displayed a skilled example of waterbending dueling, they were all masters after all. Arthur showed more dexterity then Ron had ever seen as his father dodged Lucius's furious initial attack before summoning water to cover his arms and charging at his nemesis. Lucius realizing he was now on the defensive assumed the octopus form and sent several tendrils of water at Arthur to try and stop him. It was a highly advance form of waterbending and could only be done when there was plenty of water around and the ice didn't help with quantity as it would take too long to melt enough for an effective octopus. Arthur easily dodged the attacks and used the ice to leap into the air sending his own water whip from the water encasing his left arm at Lucius. Lucius dodged it but didn't expect Arthur's attack to be a feint. The Chief of the Southern Water Tribe slammed shoulder first into his form Northern counterpart knocking both to the ground. Arthur had frozen the water on his right arm to add additional force to the blow. Lucius was too stunned by the move to stop Arthur, who had recovered first, from kicking him with an ice encrusted foot in the head, knocking the disgraced leader clean out. As soon Lucius was out Arthur dragged his body back to their side so that Lucius could be restrained before he came too.

The other two fights were just as interesting as the one between the polar chiefs. Yaxley had stomped his foot on the ground and sent a series of sharp ice missiles at Sirius from the ice sheet in front of the Death Eater. The new acting Chief of the Northern Water Tribe easily dodged them showing his acrobatics and Northern training as he continued running at the former councilman. Ron wasn't sure but it looked like Yaxley was a little rusty at combat waterbending, as if he was out of practice or had become addicted to something like bloodbending to the point that he had neglected his normal bending training. Sirius seemed to notice too as he landed from his latest flip and planted himself less than 10 feet away from Yaxley and sharply crossed his arms in one smooth, fluid motion. The results were instantaneous and unpleasant. Two sharp stalagmites of ice erupted diagonally on either side of Yaxley and impaled him simultaneously in each side. The sharp points easily pierced his cloak and flesh impaling him deeply and killing Yaxley in seconds, his body slumping, held up only by the spikes as his blood began to stain the spikes red. It reminded Ron a little of how Harry had killed Wilkes when they had fled the Academy only somehow more violent. Sirius quickly scurried back to the line to help hold it if the stunned Purists chose to attack him while he was near their front line.

During this Regulus had been dueling Nott. Both incorporated the Northern style of fluid defensive moves and long strikes. It was clear to Ron that Regulus was out of practice with his waterbending as he was swiftly forced on the defensive dodging, flipping and rolling away from Nott as he sent back token resistance to avoid being overwhelmed by the Death Eater. It was hard to watch and had the fight been against Lucius or Yaxley, Regulus would have lost but Nott seemed only average at best. It was odd seeing as his son Theo was one of the better waterbenders at the Academy, and Nott couldn't break through Regulus's defense.

It was during this duel that out of the corner of Ron's eye he saw Severus move his hand sharply and a spinning flash of white ice cut through the air, missing Nott's right arm by millimeters. Ron was so engrossed in the fight that he didn't realize anything had happened within he heard his mother scream. Turning and running to the sound Ron found his mother leaning over a red head teen writhing in pain on the ice, blood pouring from a wound on the side of his head. Ron hurried over in time to see his mother healing the wound with all her power. As the best healer in the Southern Water Tribe she was gifted in the art so it didn't take long for the blood to stop flowing. She sighed when it subsided and when she moved back Ron saw George lying on the ice, pale but alive and out cold from the sudden loss of blood a red halo around his head. The cause of the blood loss was clear, George was missing his entire left ear. It had been cut clean of and likely destroyed by the ice attack.

"He'll live." Molly said to her watching children. "But I need help getting him somewhere relatively safe and there's no way to reattach the ear even if we could find it."

Fred and Percy instantly stepped forward and silently helped carry their injured brother away to a makeshift medical center that Molly had set up prior too the battle. Ron turned back to see if he could see his former Head of House but the man had vanished into the crowd. Turning his attention to the last duel Ron just caught the end of it.

Regulus's defense had paid off as Nott got progressively more exhausted from constantly being on the attack, enough to let his guard down. Regulus capitalized on this by sending a block of ice into Nott's face, breaking the Death Eater's nose and knocking him out. Regulus then shifted the surface of the ice under Nott to move his unconscious body to their lines.

At this point Lucius was coming too just as Arthur was cuffing him in a set of platinum cuffs. Sirius had rushed over to Arthur to help him before heading over to help his brother with Nott.

"What the fuck are you fucking fools staring at." Lucius barked at the assembled Purists who had just watched three high ranking Death Eaters get defeated with one having just been killed, by people allegedly their inferiors because they didn't accept their warped world view. "We've lost the Water House so head into the rest of the Academy and help your brothers. Kill all the traitors to the Dark Lord and his righteous cause."

They didn't need to be told twice as en mass the Purists turned and ran for the shore and the rest of the Academy. The mass influx of more Purists streaming into the main area of the Academy could shift the balance of the battle in their favor.

"Go after them and stop them by any means necessary." Arthur barked back to the defenders as he hauled Lucius to his feet and gagged him. It was the right order now that the Water House had been held, it freed up all the defenders here to go into the Academy and offset the Purist influx. "Anyone who is a master healer stay here, find my wife and offer assistance as there are a lot of wounded on both sides that will need you expertise. If they are a Purist offer them the same aid you would offer one of your own, we are better than them so let's show that. Besides these fuckers need to be held accountable for their actions and they can't be if they're dead. I want at least half the waterbenders from the Academy to remain as a rear guard defense just in case the Purists try to flee through the Water House and to hold the prisoners. We have captured 2 Death Eaters alive, that won't make them happy. Admiral Podmore, the leader of the Southern Navy, should be on his way with reinforcements as soon as Republic City has been captured so he will be able to aid in the defense. Well quite fucking standing there and get too it."

Ron and Ginny didn't need to be told twice as they ran towards the Academy to help with the battle still raging in the other Houses. So far at least 3 Death Eaters where out of the fight from their area of the battle so that was a good start in Ron's mind. Ron knew though, as he and Ginny leapt from the ice of the Water House and onto the earth their water skins still unopened, that there would be far more bloodshed tonight before they linked up with Harry.

It didn't take them long to find more bloodshed. The battles hadn't really reached this part of the Academy but that didn't stop there from being damage in several places, bloodstains every now and then and the odd body. As they were running deeper into the Academy and past a series of academic buildings Ron felt the earth shift beneath his feet.

"Earthbending." He yelled as he and his sister jumped sideways towards the nearest building just in time to avoid being swallowed up by the ground.

Ron proceeded to crash painfully through a door and suddenly found himself in an open plan classroom, one of the many in this section of campus. Getting up he and Ginny, who hadn't crashed through a door but had gracefully dived in behind him, ran further into the classroom and looked around for the source of the attack. It didn't take long to find it. Standing in the shattered doorway was Draco, flanked by his usual henchmen Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco walked forward and turned on the lights in the room. He looked a little thinner and less confident than Ron remembered him to be. Draco also now had a distinctive and very ugly red scar running straight along his right jawline that Ron knew Harry had caused when they had fled the Academy some 4 months back. Crabbe and Goyle on the other hand just looked happy to be there and at the thought of violence.

"Looks like we have found two blood traitors." Crabbe said with glee and menace in his soft voice. "The Dark Lord will reward us for killing you two."

"He wants them alive you idiot." Draco snapped at his henchman. "He wants to know where the traitor Pyrites is held and these two peasants are some of the only people who can provide the Dark Lord with that answer."

"The Dark Lord wanted them dead before Pyrites betrayed us so I'm sure he won't mind if I kill these two right now for him." Crabbe said with a sadistic smile. "What's two more dead Southern blood traitor peasants anyway. Though perhaps I'll keep the cunt alive, I've always wanted to fuck some ginger pussy. If I take her alive I'm sure the Dark Lord will grant me her as my fuck slave."

"Last I heard we were still royalty and you Draco were the peasant now that all you titles have been revoked and your wealth seized." Ron said idly as a way to goad Draco before turning to Crabbe. "Same goes for you Crabbe but your father lost your title years ago."

"Only the Northern Water Tribe is a true nation, the Southern Water Tribe is merely a colony of peasants." Draco shouted in anger at Ron. "And no one has the authority to take my title except my father and he will never do that."

"Your father is currently in chains and will spend the rest of his life in prison." Ron said as his hammer began to slowly rotate around him. "And soon you will join him."

"Shut it peasant." Crabbe said. "I am still nobility in the Fire Nation, the orders of a blood traitor like Iroh are illegitimate. Only a Firelord who understands purity, balance, bender's rights and the natural order can give legitimate orders. For your insolence I will make you watch while I destroy your sister's cunt before I execute you for you countless crimes."

"What is with you fuckers and wanting to rape me and for that matter everyone else who has two tits and a vagina." Ginny asked repulsed, angry and genuinely surprised. "Y'all know I'm the Avatar's girlfriend right? Harry will literally destroy you if you even try to rape me, that's if you can get to me first and the last few fuckers who have tried to take me on have failed. It didn't exactly end well for them did it Ron?"

"No Ginny it did not." Ron said with a smile at Crabbe that held no warmth. "As I recall I fried Rosier with his own lightning after he threatened you and well neutered is too light a word, obliterated is more accurate, Marcus's manhood just a few minutes ago when he tried. Both are now dead Crabbe. You ready to join them?"

"A blood traitor like you is nothing compared to a noble pureblood with all that is good and right on his side." Crabbe snarled back the hate clear in his voice. "I will enjoy killing an inferior being such as yourself."

"What did I just tell you, you fucking moron! The Dark Lord wants them alive so we take them alive." Draco said. "Now do as you are told."

"No" Crabbe said bluntly turning and punching Draco so hard in the face that the former Crown Prince staggered back. "Your time in charge has passed Draco. After your father lost the Northern Water Tribe you lost your standing. I no longer have to follow your orders. I will be rewarded by the Dark Lord for my loyalty."

"Enough of this bullshit." Ron said harshly, it was clear that Crabbe wouldn't surrender so it was time to move this shit on and force a confrontation. "I'll make the injury you received at Neville's hands a few months ago look like a small scratch. Now let's cut to the fucking chase. You have threatened us, I've offered you the chance to surrender in exchange for a lenient sentence of 5 years, except for Draco who will get 10 for conspiracy to commit murder when he helped kill Master Albus, and you rejected my kind offer and attacked forcing us to either kill or capture you . So come on then. Bring it bitch."

"Die blood traitors!" Crabbe yelled sending a bolt of lightning at Ron.

Ron easily dodged it letting it explode against the far wall before grabbing the handle of his hammer and hurling it towards the trio of Purists. As soon as he let go of the hammer Ron once again took hold of the water core. The hammer flew fast and try as it struck Draco squarely in the chest before he had time to react to the attack. The force of the blow and continued momentum of the hammer hurled him back through the doorway and into a building across the street. Ron didn't know, or particularly care at the moment, whether or not Draco survived the blow but the Northern waterbender was definitely out of the fight. As soon as Draco was out of the building Goyle earthbent a boulder to block him from reentering and to keep Ron's hammer away from the fight just as Ron tried to summon it back to him.

"I thought you were a waterbender not an earthbender." Crabbe said clearly confused by the hammer. "But no matter you will still die tonight."

Crabbe suddenly created a huge firestorm around himself. It would have been impressive outside but it was not just overkill but complete suicide to create it inside a room with wooden furniture and floor paneling. Was this guy seriously as stupid as Ron thought, apparently Crabbe was that stupid. Ron and Ginny turned and ran for the stairs in the far corner of the room. They needed to get to the next level to get away from the inferno Crabbe had just created.

"Yeah how do you like it hot ginger." Crabbe yelled at Ron as he and Ginny fled.

Once they were upstairs Ron realized that Crabbe had just managed to block off all of his exits downstairs from the inferno he had foolishly created and he didn't think Goyle was smart enough to realize he could earthbend them out. Ron was right as a moment later he and Ginny had to dive for cover as the floor near them exploded from the force of a boulder hitting followed by Goyle who had propelled himself up through the hole with his earthbending and into the room. The force Goyle had used was more than necessary and he barely missing the ceiling and fell back onto his ass when when he landed on the now uncomfortably warm floor.

Ron ran to the hole Goyle had just created, already able to feel the flames from downstairs, just as Crabbe's head appeared through in it. Acting on instinct Ron kicked Crabbe squarely in the face. The force flattened Crabbe's nose, knocked out several teeth and broke the firebender's concentration on his fire jets causing him fall crashing back to the first floor and into the flames he had created moments ago. Ron was grateful that he had knocked the thug out or else he would have had to hear the boy's terrified dying screams as he was burned alive by his own attack.

Goyle had gotten up while Ron was dealing with Crabbe and had extended his right arm sideways to grab a piece of the wall with his earthbending to send it at Ron. As the large chunk of stone was ripped away from the wall a throwing knife from Ginny hit Goyle in the crook of his elbow, severing the ligaments and shattering bone as most of the blade was protruding from the other side of Goyle's elbow. Goyle howled in pain dropping the stone as soon as his earthbending hold was broken causing to to shatter on the floor his right arm hanging uselessly at his side. Before he could react, other than to howl in pain, Ginny threw a second knife at Goyle. This time it lodged into Goyle's left shoulder.

Ron uncorked his water skin and sent a powerful hosing of water out of it and into the injured Purist. The force of the blow sent Goyle back and through the hole he had made in the wall and into the night. Ron looked at Ginny before they both ran to the hole and without looking leapt out into the air just as the flames reached the second floor.

The siblings fell through the air and rolled as soon as they landed to lessen the impact from the fall and so that they could come up ready to fight. The part of the Academy they were in was mercifully empty so they weren't challenged when the landed which was good as Ron had used up all his water to send Goyle back and out of the building but it had been a necessity given the earthbender's size and weight but the sounds of battle still raged all around them.

Ron turned to see Goyle lying on his back in a small crater. He must have instinctively earthbent the ground as he landed to save himself from a serious, possibly fatal, injury, but the force had still knocked him out cold. Ron ran and dragged the large earthbender clear of the burning building to a safe spot from the fire and resulting heat. Ginny was by them in a moment yanking her knives out of the unconscious Purist and healing the wounds enough to stop the bleeding though Goyle would need multiple extensive deep healing sessions to repair the torn ligaments and muscles and his shattered elbow. Once Goyle was stabilized, Ginny rolled him onto his front and roughly cuffed his hands with a set of platinum cuffs.

Ron turned to look around and found his hammer on the ground near a crack in the wall opposite the door he had thrown the hammer, and Draco, out of. Draco must have been able to walk under his own steam and get away while they were dealing with his former henchmen as his body was nowhere to be found. Ron summed the hammer back to himself and reattached it to his belt before he and Ginny continued to run into the heart of the Academy. By this point there was no more formal invasions of the four houses, it was spread out across the whole Academy in a massive clusterfuck.

As they were running Ron saw the side of a building explode with the force of a lightning bolt and two figures fly out to land roughly on the ground near them. It was Fred and Percy. They got up without any visible injuries and hurried away from the explosion, picking up the pace when they saw Ginny and Ron standing nearby.

"Few glad to see you two are alright." Fred said breathing heavily as he doubled over to catch his breath. He had a few scrapes that were bleeding but he was otherwise ok, the same was with Percy's injuries.

"What happened?" Ginny asked deciding it was a waste of water to try to heal her brothers at the moment.

"Ran into a bunch of fire and earthbending Purists being lead by Rookwood." Percy said. "Took a few of them out but we had to fall back once Rookwood got involved. It's going as well as possible given the numbers. We have the skill against the Purists but they have the numbers."

"George?" Ron asked.

"He's fine." Fred said the relief clear in his voice. "Won't be getting that ear back but he's conscious now and taking it in good humor and has already started with the ear jokes, badly if you ask me given the whole range of ear related humor. He's resting in a bunker with the other wounded on the eastern edge of the Water House. Mom's been busy with the other healers but they should be ok now that the battle has moved into the Academy and freed up the Water House to serve as a field hospital. Andromeda arrived from the battle shortly after we captured Lucius and she's even better than Mom at healing so she's taken over and mom is returning to aid us as soon as she has stabilized the injured."

"Good I don't want to be the person who gets in the way of our mother protecting us." Ginny said with a note of fear in her voice. "The Death Eaters pissed off the wrong bitch in her and they will pay for it if they cross her."

Agreed but we need to get moving." Percy said. "Keep on the move to avoid being sitting turtle ducks and take down the Death Eaters whenever we can, they are the leaders here. Once they are down the others should fold."

"Any word on the other Death Eater?" Ron asked as they began to head south towards the Fire House where a battle seemed to be the thickest.

"Only rumors in passing." Fred said. "Other than the 3 we have dealt with we can't confirm the others but I heard at least 2 Death Eaters have died in the Fire House. I can't confirm that though as I haven't seen their bodies."

They rounded a corner just in time to leap back as a tongue of flame was shot at them singing Percy's cloths but that was it. In front of them was Rookwood and for some unknown reason Thicknesse, the puppet President of the United Republic. Both in Death Eater robes despite Thicknesse not being one. The had clearly been waiting to ambush anyone who came around the corner and had almost succeeded in that against the four siblings. The bodies of 4 students and an older woman who Ron was certain was in the Order lay motionless around them. Two of the bodies were still smoking, one look crushed, one was too far away to tell and the woman had been impaled by a metal spike and was lying in a pool of blood. How the earth and metalbending deaths occurred were beyond Ron as he knew he was facing a fire and a waterbender in Rookwood and Thicknesse respectively but he didn't have any time to ponder it further.

"Ah more lambs have come willingly to the slaughter." Rookwood said with a sadistic smile on his pockmarked face as he walked forward with Thicknesse in tow. "Just finished executing these traitors, Pius here even managed to kill one of the Order women, Emmeline I think, with a metal spike that just happened to be lying around but who cares how these fuckers died seeing as they all deserved it."

"Let's not get into this Rookwood." Ron said with a weary sigh. "We know you're not going to surrender, we're going to fight and once again you will lose to a member of Team Avatar."

"We shall see blood traitor." The former spy snarled as he sent a fireball at Ron.

Ron easily dodged and yet again they engaged in a fight. Ron had no water so he had to hang back as Rookwood was sending fireball after fireball at them to keep them at a distance where he had an advantage. He was engaging Ginny and Fred at the same time while Percy dealt with his former coworker and boss Thicknesse.

"By the way President I thought I should formally tell you that I quit." Percy grunted out as ducked a water whip from Thicknesse before he created a water whip from his remaining water he had and punched up. "Consider this my formal letter of resignation."

As the whip traveled upwards in time with Percy's movements, Percy froze the end into a needle point. The whip got under Thicknesses' guard and caught the puppet president under the chin. His skin provided no resistance as the ice spike entered Thicknesse's neck and plunged in deeply. Percy melted the ice as soon as he knew his attack had been successful and retracted it as the president's lifeless body was thrown backwards to lie spreadeagled on the ground. The man who had made the United Republic a puppet state of Voldemort and his twisted, evil views was now dead, though why Voldemort brought him to the Battle of the Elemental Academy Ron hadn't the foggiest clue.

"Percy I believe that you just made a joke for the first time in your …" Fred began with a laugh before he was abruptly cut off.

Rookwood had used the distraction to send a bolt of lightning at Fred that was on target. The bolt took Fred in the right shoulder before sending Fred spinning way from the fight. Rookwood clearly noticed that he was fucked if he stayed as despite the successful attack on Fred it was still 3 on 1 and turned to run away sending a wave of fire at them to cover his retreat.

Ron didn't have time to check on Fred, he was too busy letting his rage at the man who may have just killed his brother take control of him. Jumping through the fire with no care for his own safety Ron threw a knife at the retreating Rookwood while he was still in mid air. He was aiming for the back of the man's right knee but his rage threw off his aim and the knife instead lodged deeply in the meat of Rookwood's right ass cheek. Ron rolled on landing to put out any potential fires on his clothes and knew he would have a few minor burns but he didn't care. All he cared about at the moment was ending Rookwood.

Rookwood screamed and pulled up sharply in pain. Before he could turn and counter attack however Ginny's knife, that had been thrown just after Ron's, did find it's intended target, the back of his left knee, lacerating ligament, cutting tendons and punching through bone as the tip exited the front of Rookwood's knee. This took Rookwood's legs from under him and he stumbled onto all fours shrieking in more pain as his destroyed left knee hit the hard earth. He turned to face the siblings trying to get up and get a fire blast off from his right hand as a last ditch attack but a second knife from Ron went clean into the center of his palm and with such force that the hilt-less blade passed cleanly through Rookwood's hand and lodged in a building behind him. Again Rookwood bellowed in pain and fell down clutching his ruined hand and avoiding the knife aimed at his left shoulder by Ginny, though the blade did leave a deep cut in his upper left arm.

Rookwood collapsed to the ground the fight gone from his body. Ron ran over, tore off part of Rookwwood's robes to roughly bandaged his hand to try and staunch the blood before turning him over and tightly cuffed the now whimpering Death Eater's wrists behind his back. That done Ron turned and ran back to see if his brother was alive. He had no intentions of aiding Rookwood anymore than he had too to prevent the man from bleeding out. Ginny had already rushed to Fred's side when it was clear Rookwood wasn't a threat anymore and wouldn't be one for the remainder of the battle. As Ron approached his siblings he could see the glowing blue of healing water being administered to Fred.

"He'll live." Percy said looking up with tears in his eyes when Ron had caught up with them. "The bolt wounded him pretty badly and he'll have a large scar that he will be proud of but he won't die. It was off target and didn't pass through his heart thank the spirits."

As he was speaking Ginny finished the emergency healing session and returned the water to her water skin to be reused in battle later.

"I've stabilized him and healed the burns best I can." Ginny said looking up at Ron and Percy. "But there is no way he can continue to fight after an injury like that. He'll need a lot more sessions to deal the pain a lightning strike can cause to one's nervous system and to finish healing him fully. He'll also likely need surgery to remove the charged clothes from his skin which will require additional healing and physiotherapy but that can wait until after this shit is over."

"I'll get him to Andromeda." Percy said helping a barely conscious Fred to his feet before hauling him over his shoulder. "You two go on your still needed tonight."

Ron nodded at this. He hated leaving his wounded brother but he knew his role here was to fight and stop the Death Eaters and Purists, not aid the wounded. He was a warrior not a healer. He helped Ginny up and the two of them ran off, this time heading north towards the central area of the Academy. Another Death Eater and a high ranking Purist were off the board but there was still many more pieces to take.

"Ron we need to get to high ground." Ginny yelled at him as they were running. "That way we can see where we may be needed."

"Good idea." Ron yelled back.

They ran to the nearest block of buildings. It was a set of classrooms and admin buildings on the edge of the central part of campus. Finding the tallest, a 5 story flat topped building that was used for support staff, the two ran into it. Mercifully the building was deserted so they made their way up the stairs as fast as they could and onto the top of the building.

Bursting onto the roof Ron surveyed the damage to the Academy that he could see. It was extensive. There were several craters all over campus from the earthbenders on both sides, at least one collapsed building in the Fire House and several on fire all over the Academy. In the distance Ron was certain that one of the 5 Air House towers was leaning but it was too far away to confirm. Ron couldn't tell the damage in the Water House from here but it was likely just as bad as the damage to the rest of the Academy. There was fighting raging all over the Academy. It was on the ground, in and on the buildings and in the air. There was no large scale battle like the one Ron had arrived at in the Water House before Lucius's defeat but still there were many small ones of up to 20 total fighters if had to hazard a guess. It was impossible to tell who was who from here or which side was winning.

"Well well well what do we have here? It looks like two of that weak Chief's brats have decided to come to our perch." A cold female voice said from behind Ron. "I was hoping to get a chance to end his brood and now we can make a start on that goal."

Ron and Ginny turned ready to fight only to find themselves barely able to move. Ron knew exactly what was happening and who they had the misfortune to stumble upon the moment his body seized up. Standing there, they're arms out stretched and concentrating hard were a brother and sister pair that were as close to identical twins as possible for fraternal twins. They're features were indicative of those of Southern Water Tribe heritage though they wore the black robes of Death Eaters and apparently now high ranking or useful Purists. It was the infamous, sociopathic and certifiably insane Sanguine twins and they were straining hard to successfully bloodbend Ron and Ginny without the full moon. Now it was a battle of wills between the two sets of twins.

"What are two fuckers like you doing with Voldemort." Ginny grunted out. "I heard you worked alone and answered to no boss but your own madness. Impressive that you can almost bloodbend without the full moon."

"Well the Dark Lord has allowed us to practice on his prisoners and enemies." The man, Sanguinus, said with a cold, gleeful laugh. "Provided they weren't benders that is. Plenty of willing subjects for our experiments."

"Yeah finally we were free to be who we are, to show our strength to the world. Finally we can bloodbend without the weak stopping us." His equally evil sister Sanguina said. "The Dark Lord gave that to us and for that and our freedom from that abomination your weak father threw us into, will make us always his loyal servants. We don't care about his views so long as he knows the strength of bloodbending, which he does, and allows us to continue our studies in the art, we will follow his orders."

"And now we can deliver to him two of his most wanted criminals." Sanguinus added with an evil smirk. "Two murders and children of an illegitimate leader. Oh yes he will break you for information then throw the cunt to the men to use, and the women who like that as well, while I get to torture Prince Ron until his heart gives out."

"Oh yes I'm going to enjoy violating your ginger cunt, Princess Ginny." Sanguina said gleefully. "Normally I don't disgrace myself by engaging in such revolting acts of faggotry but for your pretty ass I'll make an exception. It ain't about attraction, my dear, purely power."

"Great now the women want to rape me as well." Ginny groaned. "Part of my feels flattered that I appeal to both genders equally but I'm really just repulsed at y'alls depravity and evil."

"It ain't evil if its right." Sanguinus said with a sadistic grin.

Ron had heard enough. These two may have been experienced bloodbenders but they didn't have the full moon to lend them strength and he was a better natural waterbender. Fighting with all his strength Ron raised his right palm at Sanguinus who was the one controlling him and slapped his left against his right forearm right on an emergency, one time use, trigger mechanism built into the throwing knife holder there.

"What the fuck do you think…" Sanguinus said before he grunted and staged back. Placing his hand to his chest I came back red, visible even in the limited light of moon, a look of utter shock etched into his face.

Sanguinus staggered for a moment before collapsing to the rooftop in a heap. There was no doubt that he was dead as his blood began to pool around him. Ron wasted no time in acting on his sudden advantage. As soon as he was free of the blood hold he ripped the throwing axe from his belt and hurled at Sanguina. The female bloodbender had been concentrating on Ginny and turned when she heard her brother being cut off abruptly to stare open mouthed at her brother's lifeless body. She didn't even have time to process the axe before the sharp blade embedded itself in the center of her forehead, a rare perfect throw for Ron as he wasn't as good with an axe as he was with a knife. She staggered backwards with the force of the blow and her heels caught the edge of roof and she pitched backwards off it without a word.

"Er Ron what did you just do." Ginny said after she had recovered from the bloodbending battle. She had fallen to her hands and knees and was only just sitting up.

"Tested out one of Sokka's many prototypes I had made while we were in Zaofu just in case." Ron said showing Ginny his right forearm. He was bleeding from a cut at the base of his palm that the blade must have nicked on the way out. "Basically it's a spring mounted housing in the guard that can load one blade and be fired by forcefully hitting a concealed switch on the gauntlet. It's a one time emergency use mechanism cos it takes too long to reload it in the heat of the battle but it was worth it tonight. Unfortunately I think it's a little close to the skin at the moment. That or the bloodbending effected my control slightly."

"So it forcefully launches a blade at the person." Ginny said as she got up and healed his hand easily. "And the force appears to be similar to what a metalbender could produce?"

"Yup one of Sokka's many attempts to incorporate mechanisms with bending concepts as a way to mask your skills against an opponent." Ron said as he walked over to the edge of the roof and looked down at the broken body of Sanguina lying sprawled on the steps leading into the building with the axe still embedded in her skull.

"Little bit of overkill using the axe but she deserved it and it was the easiest weapon you could grab after her brother's blood hold of you abruptly ended." Ginny said walking up next to her brother and looking down at the dead bloodbender. "We keep finding trouble no matter what direction we go. Do you think our Harry, Luna and Neville are having as much fun?"

"No idea." Ron said. "But I wouldn't call it fun. Now come on let's go find out."

The siblings hurried to the stairs to leave the roof. It had been a long night but Ron wanted to find his friends, make sure they were still alive and see how they were getting on. Hopefully they had not had as many run ins with sick and twisted fucks as he and Ginny had, but somehow Ron doubted that.

 **Sorry this chapter was so damn long (officially the third longest chapter published to this point) but I didn't want to split up Ron and Ginny and seeing as they are a pair they would get into more problems than most. This chapter shows more deviation from the Harry Potter series as I just couldn't bring myself to kill Fred (though I did wound him at the hands of the Death Eater who killed him and worked George's injury into the story) and I did kill several more Death Eaters and students than Rowling has done. Anyway nothing else to add at this point so as usual any questions from reviews and/or PMs will be answered at the start of next week's chapter (Luna's battle experience) and anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	45. Chapter 45

**Here is chapter 45 on time as always. No questions to address here but one thing to note is that this chapter will contain one of the most graphic scenes in any of the books in this series and while I detest trigger warnings and don't believe in them this chapter does contain a scene that some readers may find unpleasant (this is an M rated fanfic) so reader discretion is advised. Anyway enough admin shit, its time to sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence and one of rape.**

 ** **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 45**

When the teams had been split up Luna had been sent with the forces assigned to guard her own element's house, the Air House. She knew it would devolve into a free-for-all clusterfuck situation quickly but she would protect her house, Academy and her friends from people who's moral compasses were so sick and twisted that they weren't recognizable anymore and she would do it with all the fight in her lithe body. They had taken a little time to strategize and prepare defense before the airships could arrive but Luna felt that it wasn't enough time for an efficient plan that might survive first contact.

In addition an earthbender had also turned the earth over where Amycus's body had landed, along with all the blood around it, so as to get it out of the way. At the same time Alecto had been gagged when she came too and began hurling abuse at everyone. She had been taken away to a makeshift cell by the bison stables, though seeing the broken body of her dead brother before it was temporarily buried helped shut her up for a moment before she seemed to lose it and thrash madly making unintelligible sounds against her gag as she was lead away to her holding cell as the airships approached.

It didn't take long for the airship that had branched off and been sent to engage the Air House to get within range of the earth and firebenders to attack it, though by that point many of the Purists' airbending forces had left the ship and begun to glide over to the Air House. The captain of the airship didn't bring it down given the defenders assault on it and it left quickly after the last of the Death Eaters and Purists it was carrying had left it.

Luna had been standing calmly on the bison platform atop the girl's tower surveying the initial attacks and trying to see where she would be the most needed in the defense of the Air House. It didn't take her long before she saw some of the students getting pinned down by a unit of 10 Purists. Leaping off her vantage point and extending her arms she glided down until she was behind the 10 Purists and prepared to attack. Luna noted that all 10 were simple Purist soldiers and not either high ranking Purists or Death Eaters but it made little difference to her. They were a threat and she was going to help neutralize them.

Luna began her surprise attack by sending out a blast of air at a firebender trying to generate lighting. The Purists had already attacked the students so there was no need to demand a surrender. Luna managed to throw of the Purist's concentration causing the lightning to backfire and to blow up in his face with the resulting blast throwing him backwards past her. She didn't have time to check to see if he was alive or dead though given the current threat. Crouching down she pivoted on her left heel and sent an air arc at the remaining Purists with a kick. Two had already been downed by the defenders, as had one defender, and 3 more were too distracted dodging the arc to notice the attacks from the defenders and fell as well. At least one was gravely wounded by a metal spike to the gut from one of the older metalbender students. The last 4 were caught in the unexpected move and thrown forwards to sprawl at the feet of the defenders. Luna chose to leave them for the defenders and return to a nearby rooftop to keep an eye on things.

It was part of her airbending training, evade and retreat until the best moment to counter against your foe. She knew Filius, Sybil, Remus and the other airbending masters who were keeping an eye on things were likely doing the same. Unfortunately for Luna the rooftop was already occupied when she landed on it and not by allies.

"Lookey here boys we've got us one of the students." A cruel voice said. "It's time for some fun."

Luna looked to see a man in Air Master Robes and the wooden medallion that only high ranking masters where entitled to wear when they were elevated to one of the 5 Council of Elders that ran each of the Air Temples, but she knew he was no master. Luna instantly recognized the man as Dao Ma, the greatest traitor in the new Air Nation's brief history. He had been expelled and sentenced to life in the White Lotus Airbending Supermax Prison for trying to overthrow the Jinora and the Air Nation. His intent was to instill himself and his two apprentices as leaders of a much different nation based of his own twisted views of Air Nomad philosophy. His two apprentices where there as well, both carrying glider staffs and wearing traditional Air Nomad clothes. They had both also received their gray air master tattoos, an act of sacrilege by Dao Ma as they had been banned from the honor when they had been expelled from the Air Nation.

"If it isn't the traitor Dao Ma." Luna said calmly as she took a fighting stance. "And his, er what shall I call you, cock suckers, butt boys, tools of pleasure?"

"Disciples." The one on the right growled. "We were the only ones who believed the truth in Guru Dao Ma's philosophy and realized how it would make the Air Nation truly great."

"Yeah but that foolish weakling Jinora wouldn't see the light so she had to be removed from power so that a true visionary could take over." The other growled out. "We had to take out the old to usher in the new. Alas many did not see our righteous cause so we made the sacrifice of our freedom in hope that our righteous way would be found. Now it has been seen by the Dark Lord and at last we can make the Air Nation truly great."

"They're right sister, Jinora's time is over and ours is at hand." Dao said smoothly using the familial reference all airbender masters used but coming from a disgraced master like Dao Ma made Luna's skin crawl. "We are benders, we should rule this world. I always agreed with Voldemort on this back when he was originally building his power, I just had my own goals to consider first. Now though, after 8 years of wrongful imprisonment, we are more than happy to serve the Dark Lord if it means achieving our goals. Under him I am the new Head of the Air Nation and we will take the Air Nation into a bright, better future that respects purity, balance and the rights of benders. Join us, sister, and fight against those who have shackled us for too long with their foolish philosophies of peace, pacifism and equality. Your skills are formidable and you would have a place of honor in our new world order."

"If you think I would join a fucker who has such a warped philosophy that is the greatest insult to Air Nomad philosophy, then you must be injecting the Cactus Juice right into your fucking veins cos I'd never join such an evil cause." Luna said. "Unlike you I am a true Air Nomad who respects our history, laws and philosophy."

"Evil is only in the eye of the beholder and in our eyes the current world leaders are the evil ones." Dao Ma said with venom in his tone. "You are the ones who oppress benders from reaching their full potential and hold us prisoners with peace. Only through force are we strong because might makes right, the pacifism of the past has made the Air Nomads weak. That is what allowed Firelord Sozin to almost wipe us out over 200 years ago. The Ekrizdis knows this but is too much of a fucking coward to act, that's why I refused to join him cos I had the fucking balls to do what was needed."

"Wait master I recognize this pretty, little, cunt." One of the apprentices said lust creeping into his gaze. "She's one of those wanted murders that make up Team Avatar, the one the Dark Lord explicitly wants alive, other than the Avatar that is."

"Really?" Dao Ma said stoking his beard in contemplation. "The one with that great move to increase our lethality. What a waste that it was created by such a coward as yourself, I tried for years to perfect lethal moves but couldn't and here's this cunt who creates it but won't perfect it. What a fucking waste of good talent."

"It is perfect. It allows us to incapacitate our enemies without killing them because it takes too much effort to hold the move long enough to kill." Luna said, she really wasn't liking this. Why did these morons feel like they had to talk to her, couldn't she just get to the refusal to surrender and therefore the ass kicking part already.

"He wants her alive but not unspoiled, right master?" the other apprentice asked the lust clear in his eyes. "Cos I could go for that fine cunt, mouth and ass right about now. I have a lot to make up for after prison and the nonbenders we use in the city just aren't doing it for me anymore."

"No he did not specify that she be unspoiled." Dao said with a lecherous smile. "A little old for my own tastes but she'll do for now. One of the best things about the Dark Lord is that we can have all the young, fresh pussy we could have ever wanted but there's something about taking it that makes it even better. Another thing that the weak, former Air Nation, prevented that the Dark Lord has rectified."

Luna felt sick. Seriously what was it with men and sex. So many of them were nothing more than animals when it came down to it, well so was she but she could control it. It seemed you gave a man a taste of power and all they want is to get as much sex as possible as a way of dominance, though Luna knew there were a few high ranking female Death Eaters or Purists that had similar appetites. She loved sex with Ron but that was all she needed. At least Harry wasn't like that and he was the ultimate power in the world.

"Sorry to inform you but my cunt, ass, pussy and tits have all already been despoiled by my boyfriend and his big cock, something you three clearly don't have." She said taunting them after holding down her vomit. "So you ain't getting any from me, by force or consent. Now please surrender, I don't want to have to hurt or possibly kill you."

"Oh you are the one who will be surrendering a lot to us, my dear." Dao Ma said with a sinister smile. "But if you won't see the light then we will have to drag you into it. Get her boys, make me proud."

Luna had been prepared for a fight and reacted instantly to Dao Ma's command. Sending an air arc at the sick fucks in front of her with a kick to distract them, she reached for one of her stilettos that she kept in an ankle sheath in her boot. The arc had been an easy to defend ruse because as soon as the apprentices had started blocking it with their own airbending she had thrown the stiletto blade at the right hand apprentice. Luna had no skill in throwing weapons of any kind, she hated anything that could cause death but there were times to carry and now was such a time. So she used her airbending to ensure the blade flew point first and to add extra force to the blow. The knife followed the air arc and embedded itself to the hilt into the apprentice's eye. He fell back dead. Luna had hoped to never kill but right now it was either kill or be killed and if anyone deserved to die, these assholes did.

Using the death of one of the apprentices as a distraction Luna launched herself into the air, making sure she had her other knife available before she opened her glider wings. She soared around the nearest tower, using the air currents to keep her up and to gain height. As she came around she saw that the other apprentice and Dao Ma had followed her on an old school glider staff. Good she could work with that, the staffs would provide much less mobile than a glider suit would so she had the upper hand already.

Soaring around the tower one more time to gain even more height and to allow her to draw her second knife, Luna drew her arms in and dived at the apprentice. At the last minute as he was trying to avoid her dive at him, she opened her arms and used the knife to cut a long gash in the glider's canopy. As he turned around, possible to send out a counter attack at here before he abandoned his ruined glider and tried to save his worthless ass, Luna sent a powerful air punch at him that caught the traitor in the chest. The force of the attack sent him plummeting to the earth whereupon his body slammed into the unyielding flagstones, right next to a fighting Purist and splattering him with blood. The purpose of the punch was to ensure that he could not save himself when he fell. There was no doubt that the second apprentice had just joined his fellow conspirator in the afterlife.

Luna didn't have time to celebrate as Dao Ma had sent his own air punch at Luna right as she had attacked his second apprentice. Luna was forced to take it in the wings of her glider suit and allow it to lift her into the air. She may be mobile in the air but any attack was still risky. As she gained more height and glided through the towers in a figure of 8 patter with Dao Ma following her. Luna knew that if she was going to defeat a master of Dao Ma's alleged skill, which was significant according to the records, she would have to do something drastic and unexpected to win.

Going straight up for as long as she could to gain as much height as possible before she brought her arms in again and gracefully back flipped in the air. Luna was higher than the top of the admin tower as she fell back to earth, the height not bothering her at all. She angled herself just right so that she collided with Dao Ma's back as he was gliding behind her. Knowing she had seconds to act before they both plummeted to their death, she stabbed the treacherous former master in the neck with her stiletto and pushed herself off him with airbending to both regain height and speed up Dao Ma's descent to the earth. Luna was aiming for the nearest tower, which just so happened to be the girls' tower.

Dao Ma screamed in pain at the stabbing and fear as Luna's airbending push off sent the former master head first at terminal velocity into the hard flagstones of the Air House. Between the pain and the speed caused by Luna's airbending push off meant that Dao Ma stood no chance as he hit the ground. There was very little left of the greatest traitor in Air Nomad or Nation history. Luna did not want to see the results.

Fortunately Luna did not have to see the remains of Dao Ma, unfortunately she had slammed hard into the girl's dormitory tower. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of Luna's lungs but she just managed to grab hold of the ledge at the top of the tower. All 5 towers had an open or semi-open top so that the airbenders could meditate high above the ground and so that the bison had a place to land if an airbender wanted to meditate after a flight. Luna was barely hanging on but it was the disgusting sounds and terrified scream from inside that gave her the strength to pull herself up and onto the meditation platform.

What she heard was an animalistic grunting and groaning combined with a thrusting sound interspersed with biting and slashing sounds. In addition to this Luna could hear the high pitched and terrified screams of a girl and Luna knew that whoever the poor girl was, she was getting violently raped. Bending her knees Luna airbend herself up and flipped over the edge to land in a crouch on the platform.

What she saw was worse than the sounds and would be permanently seared into her memory forever. A man with long matted gray hair and beard wearing Death Eater robes that had been parted down the middle was thrusting into, slashing with claw like nails and biting a blond student he had clearly dragged up here. Her shirt had been ripped open and her pants pulled down so the monster on top of her could have his way. As Luna arrived he howled in pleasure and slashed the girl's throat with his nails at the same time. Whoever he was he as more animal than man, this was the worst that Luna had ever seen or heard of from any Death Eater or Purist. Luna didn't think, she acted. She sent the most powerful air blast she could create at the rapist. Based on his appearance she had a feeling that he might be the sick bloodbender Fenrir given the descriptions she had seen and what she had heard of the man and his proclivities. The blast hit the distracted animal, Luna doubted this being was a man anymore, in the shoulder and set him flying with a startled yelp through a wooden guard rail and out of the tower, across the courtyard and into the boys' tower across from them. She could hear the impact from here. His unconscious body fell from the tower to his death, a much more peaceful death than he deserved. Luna had never felt rage like this before or such satisfaction in ending a human life and she swore to herself that she would never allow herself to feel this way again.

Luna turned to try and save the ravaged, damaged, brutalized girl in time to lock eyes with her as she let out a dying breath and the light left her brown eyes. This time Luna could not control herself and was physically sick, vomiting all over the wooden platform at the evil and revulsion she had just witnessed. She may like it rough on occasion but that was always consensual with limits, this was pure sexual sadism. The girl's body was covered in deep claw marks, her nipples had been nearly bitten off, as had a chunk of her neck, and there was blood splattered everywhere. It was a savage attack and a horrible way to die that Luna would never wish upon her worst enemy, let alone an innocent student trying to defend the Academy from the forces of evil.

Luna recognized the poor girl as Lavender, a firebender in their year who's mother was the general of the Royal Fire Army that had been trapped in Hou Tin since the fall of the United Republic. She hoped that the girl's mother would never be told of the brutal, sadistic and senseless way her daughter had perished but that she had died defending the Academy from evil. Reaching out Luna tentatively closed the girl's eyes, knowing that this image and what she had seen today would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Rest in peace." She murmured to the girl feeling the hollowness in her words. "You deserve it. I will make sure as few people know about the great evil done upon you today but your sacrifice and memory will not be in vain. We will win tonight."

Luna turned and walked back to the platform and looked out just in time to see an epic dogfight between the towers begin. A fight she would feel privileged to have seen and it would help ease her when she thought of what had happened right beforehand. It also provided her with a needed break from the fighting as she was tired after her own dogfight with Dao Ma and his apprentice.

Circling around the 5 towers were 3 prominent master airbenders engaged in a full scale aerial battle. Luna could barely make them out but based on the skill on display, she was sure who they were. The first was a man in military style jacket which meant it had to be the leader of the newly formed Air Nation military, Remus. The double breasted jacket Milo had created for the new Air Nation military was designed to act as a glider when opened. Most of the military was as of yet unformed and it had taken this crisis to pass a measure creating one under Remus' command and as a result they had joined the defenders of the Academy rather than the forces liberating Republic City.

Behind Remus and doing everything he could to knock him out of the air and send him to his death was a bald black robed man with an airbending master's tattoo. Luna theorized that it must be Dolohov, the asshole who had tried to kidnap them almost a year ago. There really wasn't anyone else it could be. Crouch, Amycus and Gibbon were all dead and Alecto was in custody, besides she was shorter fatter and had black tattoos so that meant it couldn't be her. That left Mulciber and Dolohov as the only remaining Death Eaters who were airbenders. Of those two Mulciber didn't have tattoos as he had never been part of the Air Nation so that left the only option as Dolohov.

Dolohov in turn was avoiding and trying to respond to attacks from a short, bald, figure in a glider suit and red cape that could only be Master Filius. It was the first time she had see her Head of House in a glider suit and it was a strange sight given what Luna was used to see. It was an impressive fight as Dolohov was managing to hold off Filius, attack Remus and navigate around the towers at the same time.

Luna watched as the 3 airbending masters dodged air blasts and the towers, rising and falling on the air currents. It really was an exemplary display of airbending. However, Luna knew it was not to last. Remus took a shot of air to his feet that he couldn't avoid. The blow sent him spinning head over heels forward and towards the boy's tower. Luna watched as the man crashed through a paper window in the boys' tower near the top floor. Dolohov circled it to gain altitude and as he came around Filius was waiting having circled the girls' tower instead to ambush the Death Eater when he reappeared.

"Fuck!" was all Luna heard from Dolohov before Filius sent a powerful blast of air into the Death Eater's face before he could react or defend himself.

Dolohov was thrown back and up into the boy's tower. Unlike Remus who collided with a window, likely saving his life, Dolohov collided with the hard stone wall. Even from where Luna was standing, she could hear his shoulder snap on impact followed by Dolohov's shriek of pain. The shriek of pain turned to one of terror as Dolohov fell from the point where he had impacted into the tower and plummeted back down to the earth. With a broken shoulder and in too much pain to focus on bending with his good arm meant that Dolohov stood no chance. He body hit the stone courtyard at the base of the tower, sending blood everywhere and instantly killing the Death Eater. Filius had glided away after the attack so as to not lose his momentum.

Luna looked around from her perch atop the girls' tower and could see the destruction that had been wrought upon the Academy. Fires burned throughout the 3 land bases houses, at least on building in the Fire House had collapsed, other were missing walls or roofs, and Luna was pretty sure an earthbender had landed on top of the Earth House Banquet Hall and flattened it. In addition, there were craters and gashes in the earth all over the Academy and similar damages to the ice of the Water House. It would be a nightmare to clean up the Academy no matter who won the battle, especially the mess the battle had created in Air House. Luna could see the results of the dogfights all around her and it rose the bile in her throat but her stomach was already empty so nothing came up. There splattered bodies of Purists, at least one Death Eater and students alike were scattered all around the House painting the flagstones red. In addition, the recreational tower was listing significantly due a large crater at the base of the tower that had damaged the foundations of the tower. It was all sickening but this was a full scale battle that would likely culminate a war that had been going on in the shadows and sporadically in the open for the last 25 years.

Sighing at the devastation that had already occurred tonight, Luna jumped off the tower and opened her arms to glide away from the girl's tower and decided to head to the central part of the Academy to see if she could help there. By this point there was no more fighting in the Water House and the defenders had been split up all across the Academy. The fighting had devolved to multiple small pockets of fighting all over the Academy. Luna felt it was best to go and aid her friends than sit alone and watch. As she was gliding over some of the taller buildings at the edge of the central part of the campus, she felt a metal cable once again ensnare her leg and yank her down hard onto the nearest rooftop.

"For fucks sake! Not again." Luna got out as she encased herself in a bubble of air to try and protect her from the impending impact.

Luna didn't have much time to reach and as such the air barely cushioned her land. Instead she slammed into the rooftop. The force of the blow cause her body to bounce upwards and as she had bounced off the roof top, she pivoted and sent a kicking airbending slice at the metalbender who had attacked her. The cable instantly retracted as the metalbender dodged her attack and Luna fall about 3 feet to the rooftop landing with another painful thud. She knew she would be badly bruised from the impacts but she didn't think anything was broken which was a good sign.

"Fuck that hurt and not in a good way." Luna said standing up to turn and look at her attacker, As soon as she saw who had attached her she sighed, of course he was back.

Standing across from her was a man with a Fu Manchu mustache, a sinister smile and an evil, lustful glint in his cold, dark eyes. Unlike other Death Eaters he wasn't wearing the standard black robes, but rather black pants with black steel armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and lower legs, though the arm gauntlets seemed to have been made up of smaller detachable piece of which many were missing. The armor was also splashed with dark splotches that Luna assumed was blood from the man's victims. The stone roof around him had several chunks missing from it where the metalbender had detached them to hurl at the defenders below. Selwyn had found her, again.

"Well if it ain't that pretty little thany who knocked me out when I tried to take her to paradise." He drawled lecherously at her. Luna was a little confused as the man seem to have come a little more unhinged since his last encounter with her. Perhaps it had been the lack of oxygen from the attack or the power he likely had amassed since then that caused this but whatever it was it sent chills down Luna's spine. "I was hoping we would meet again tonight. I've grown tired of killing the useless blood traitors here who have dared to reject balance, purity, benders' rights and order. Now though a worthy opponent has shown herself at last."

"I beat you once before Selwyn, what makes you think you will win this time around." Luna said taking a fighting stance and getting ready for the impending confrontation.

She really should have killed this fucker the first time around but it was not in her nature then. Luna hoped killing would never be in her nature but in times like this one's own beliefs had to take a back burner to what was necessary. Perhaps the Air Nation did need a slight change in philosophy in a modern world because no longer could they hide out in temples and monasteries, or wander the world as wise monks. They had to engage with the world and all the evils it contained in new ways to cope with a rapidly developing world.

"Simple, cunt, I won't be caught unawares this time." He said smirking at her. "This time you will come with me, alive, and give up your secrets to the Dark Lord. Your pretty little ass is worth a shit ton of money to him alive. Once he's done with you, well I will get first tastes at you before I throw you to the troops as a reward for their loyal service. You will be lucky to survive them, some can be quite" he pause for a moment looking for the right word, "inventive in their desires. You will be our little whore until it kills you. Don't worry we have healers to make sure our pleasure lasts as long as possible."

That was it for Luna, she had had it with these sadistic, lust filled, men and their disgusting desires. After the horror she had just witnessed atop the girl's tower she was not going to allow herself suffer such a terrible fate nor would she let any other girl or boy, she had a felling a few swung that way, suffer at the hands of a man like Selwyn. She new she would kill herself before she submitted to one of these monsters but if it came to that she would take as many of them with her as possible. Using her rage to fuel her bending for the first time in her life, she once again created an Oxygen Vortex around the metalbender.

"No you fucking well don't, cunt." Selwyn yelled. "You will not pull this shit with me again you little bitch."

Luna ignored the Death Eater and focused on her rage and her airbending. This time though there was a slight difference in her Oxygen Vortex move. It was significantly faster and more intense than the last two times she had created one. Selwyn didn't have time to react to it, other than his sudden outburst, as he was without oxygen in seconds. He quickly fell to his knees as he struggled to breathe. He couldn't focus on his bending to get out of this fight. Within 20 seconds he had passed out from the lack of oxygen. Luna's rage made her see red and fueled her airbending as she kept the vortex up for a full minute longer than she had last time she had faced Selwyn. Eventually the strain of it was too much for her anger and power and she blacked out from the over exertion of her bending.

Luna came to a few seconds later lying on the roof with a splitting headache. She felt drained, both physically and mentally, from the exertion. Slowly standing she reached up to her temple and her fingers came back red, she must have hit her head hard when she collapsed but she couldn't think about it at the moment. She had to check on Selwyn. Shakily she looked over to where Selwyn had been standing before she had passed out. His body was slumped on its side on the rooftop, his mouth slightly open in a last gasp of air, his eyes staring blankly ahead. The ghost of fear and surprise still etched into his lifeless face in a death mask of the Death Eater.

Luna didn't feel any regret or remorse for killing this monster, only a sense of duty and protection for all those who had and would have suffered if he had lived. Now she knew of the blinding rage that Harry had described to them that had lead him to slaughtering 4 Purists who were trying to catch him and she didn't want to ever feel that level of rage again. There were a lot of feelings she had felt in the last hour or so that she never wished to feel again.

Walking over to the edge of the roof she jumped off and glided slowly to the ground still slightly dizzy from her fainting and the blow to her head. She didn't have much strength at the moment but she knew it would return in time. Hurrying off she had to go and find her friends and see what aid she could bring them. The battle would be coming to an end at some point and she wanted to be with them when the end came.

As Luna was running she passed a burning building near the shore, a few feet away she saw a glowing blue glow from the shadow of one of the buildings and knew it as healing water. Instinctively she rushed over to see if she could help only to be forced to dodge a massive bolder hurled at her.

"Hey fuckers I'm on your side." Luna yelled. She hadn't seen who had thrown it, likely an earthbender who has stopped to protect the healer. "Stand down I'm here to help."

"If you are one of the traitors who have dared to defend these fucking criminals at the Academy who dare stand against the Dark Lord and his vision for a balanced, benders' rights and a truly pure world then you ain't on the side of justice, law and righteousness." A gruff, barely identifiable as female, voice shouted at Luna from the shadows. "If you are one of us then fuck off and aid our brethren in putting down this revolt and bringing the criminals to the justice they so richly deserve for their treason."

Luna got up from the ground, she had no strength to execute anything more than a simple dodge, and looked at the speaker. It was a large, square, girl? Luna wasn't sure about that part, with coarse black hair and a heavy, jutting, jaw. She was one ugly girl if she was a girl and clearly an earthbender in the most stereotypical fashion. It took a moment for Luna to recognize her as Millicent, one of the Purist sympathizers in their year who had been listed by Pansy back in Ba Singe Se as part of her plea deal.

"Great now I have to deal with you." Luna said with a sigh. "Please just surrender I am in no mood to fight."

"You're that airbender cunt who's friends with the Avatar and those Water Tribe peasants." Millicent said with a sneer. "I remember you from the wanted posters. Your pretty little ass is worth a lot to the Dark Lord, so long as your taken alive. Surrender to the forces of good or else I'll be force to hurt you in more ways than one. Please struggle, I will take great pleasure in hurting you."

"I have no idea why y'all think oppressing, raping, torturing and murdering nonbenders or benders who don't agree with you is anything but pure evil and quite frankly I don't give a shit." Luna said as she began to build a large amount of air around her, clearly the girl she was facing wasn't the brightest spark plug in the satomobile and didn't realize that an attack was brewing. "But I seriously have no time for this shit. I've heard it all before, you're no different from the rest and your going to go down just like them."

Luna suddenly released the air she had been building just as she finished talking. Millicent had refused to surrender so Luna could attack under their rules of engagement. The young Purist didn't have a chance to block Luna's attack. The force of the blast sent her back into the nearest building and knocked her out cold. Luna ran over and had to airbender her onto her front so that she could cuff her as Millicent was extremely heavy and Luna wasn't that strong without being exhausted and injured to begin with. Turning she ran to where the blue light had come from to see who had been wounded and stopped short when she got there.

What she found was an attractive woman in her late 30s with blond hair wearing Northern Water Tribe robes that were clearly expensive, but that looked a little worn and dirty from the battle. In her lap was an injured Draco. His shirt had been removed and there was a dark, rectangular bruise covering almost all of his chest that Luna could tell had come from Ron's hammer. He was out cold and did not look to be in good shape.

"Please let me bind his chest then I will surrender." The woman said. Luna remembered her now from the dossier as Narcissa, Draco's mother, Lucius' wife and the Head Healer and former Princess Consort of the Northern Water Tribe. "One of you monsters nearly killed my noble boy with a hammer. I have healed his broken ribs as best I can, as well as a broken shoulder, but I need to bind them. He also likely has a concussion that I can't do anything about. It will be a miracle if he wakes up, if he doesn't then whoever killed him will pay for murdering my noble boy."

"You know we aren't monsters." Luna said kindly, she could tell Narcissa was grieving and was going to try and be gentle. "It is you who are the monsters. What I saw Fenrir doing before I killed him will haunt me for the rest of my life, short as it may be. I have been threaten with gang rape, torture and death at every turn while all I have ever wanted was peace and equality. It was y'all who brought this war, this imbalance and why? To gain power, put nonbenders in their place, we are all humans we should all be allowed to exist equally and all have an equal chance to excel at life."

Narcissa seemed to deflate at Luna's kind rebuke. She just nodded and bound her son's chest with strips of cloth. If they won tonight Draco would need a professional healing session but Luna thought he looked like he would pull through.

"You may be right, Luna is it." Narcissa said, her rage gone, only tiredness remaining in the healer's voice. "I recognize your face from all the wanted posters. You and your friends have pissed off some seriously important people who now want you to pay for what you did to them. I always grew up seeing bending as power and lack of it as not, and that made them inferior but all this war, the senseless violence, I don't think I want this anymore. Especially after my son almost died, twice. All you had to do was accept the truth but you refused to and it looks like we will lose tonight. So what happens now?"

Narcissa had risen from her sitting position to face Luna. She kept her hands empty and raised to show that she had surrendered and was no longer a threat.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Luna ordered and Narcissa did. Luna put a pair of platinum cuffs on her tightening them about one notch too tight. All students had been given several sets of cuffs as they saw it as better to capture rather than kill but this was the first set Luna had used since the battle had begun. "Now you and your son will have to wait until the end of the battle. If we lose you will be freed by Voldemort and face whatever wrath he has in stall for you for failing him, if we win then you will be charged with terrorism, crimes against humanity and whatever else turns up in an investigation but as a Northern Water Tribesman you won't face treason charges as your nation sanctioned your actions, though it won't in the future. If you fully cooperate with us and the fact that you did surrender peacefully will mean a lot and you will likely get about 5-10 years as you aren't a Death Eater. Depending on the length you may serve it in the Catacombs or another prison but it will be a full 24/7 lock down given your status."

"And Draco, Lucius?" Narcissa asked as she sat down again to lean against a wall and get as comfortable as she could. She was clearly resigned to her fate. Luna went over and cuffed Draco as well though his arms were in front of him this time due to his injuries. "He's looking at 10 years minimum even with cooperation due to what he did to Albus and the fact that he appears to be a Death Eater judging by the Dark Mark I can see bloodbent into his forearm. Your husband could sing and give us everything and he will still spend the rest of his life in a bloodbender isolation cell at least though he may receive a death sentence for his crimes, that is if he hasn't been killed in the battle. Stay here and out of trouble. If I find you have been freed and returned to aid Voldemort and the Death Eaters I will make sure you and your son spend the rest of your lives in prison. Your pureblood family line will end if that happens."

Narcissa nodded again as Luna turned and left, hurrying off to return to the defense of the Academy. At least her most recent encounter had been peaceful and not too unpleasant compared to everything. Hopefully her friends were having similar luck but somehow she doubted it.

 **This is the most graphic in terms of rape that any chapter in any book will ever get, nothing will come close. The main goal of this chapter was to show how the situation forced Luna to act against her training and beliefs and the repercussions of this will be echoed in Luna's character from time to time in Book 2 at least, probably Book 4 as well (Book 3 is a little different from the others and Luna has a minor role in that story). Next chapter will be Harry's trials during the Battle of the Academy and will see Harry confront several people who were briefly introduced in the prison break chapters just like Dao Ma and his apprentices were. It will also be the penultimate chapter in this Book (excluding the epilogue) so the big confrontation is coming soon. As usual any questions from reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of next week's chapter and anything constructive will be listened too. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	46. Chapter 46

**Here is the penultimate chapter in Book 1 and the last of the Team Avatar Battle of the Elemental Academy arc. I didn't plan to have another 10,000 word chapter but the final edits piled up and hopefully the constant action of this chapter makes up for its length, I promise the next chapter won't be nearly as long as this one. There are no questions to address here so sit back and enjoy the latest installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 **Warning: This chapter contains scenes of violence.**

 ** **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter 46**

As soon as the earth pillar hit the ground, Harry ran straight to the Earth House. He knew it would be the least well defended of the 4 houses and he wanted to make sure his parents were safe. The bulk of the force was in the Water House so Harry knew that was where the fighting would start. Also it had been the Earth House defenders who had brought down the second airship he had seen go down but not until the airship had disgorged its contents over the Earth House.

As Harry was running he was already passing scenes of death and destruction. A whole wall near the boundary of the Earth House had been blown out by a couple of earthbenders and the bodies of 2 students that Harry didn't recognize and a Purist firebender lay broken amongst the rubble. Harry shook his head at the senseless death as he pressed on and into the Earth House. The devastation would be great tonight and all because of one maniac's obsession with power, his warped sense of balance, purity, benders' rights and order and his need to kill the Avatar to ensure completion of his evil goals.

True animals lived in a survival of the fittest society but they weren't animals, they were sentient beings capable of free thought, will, and expression. It was what separated man from beast, though seeing as Voldemort defined Death Eaters as beasts they fit within his twisted sense of the natural order. That free will was also what lead to people like Voldemort and Hermione who twisted their views to justify great evils but still they should be better than animals. Right now Harry knew that they were worse.

He had just entered the Earth House's borders when he came across a student surrounded by 5 Purists and clearly struggling to stay alive. There weren't many tall buildings in the Earth House, mainly low stone ones used as classrooms or for training so it was open ground pretty much and judging by the battle that was why the Purists had chosen this area to engage some student defenders. It looked like a team of 7 Purists had attacked 5 defenders. 2 of the Purists lay on the ground, one clearly dead from a broken neck, the other out cold, her mask askew from a solid blow to the head.

Of the 5 defenders only one had been left standing. The other 4 were scattered on the ground. One was moaning with a broken leg, and one looked unconscious and likely with a few broken bones from a stone based attack based on the rubble around him. The other two were unfortunately dead. Harry recognized one as Susan Bones, Amelia Bone's niece, her body was smoking slightly from a lightning bolt attack that had caught her cleanly in the chest. The other was a firebender Harry had vaguely known as Kellah from his brief time in the Fire House, who had been hit by a few metal projectiles in vital areas. The boy who was still standing was Cedric and he was doing a great effort holding off two earthbenders, two firebenders and an airbender. Cedric was a 6th year student and arguably the best earth and metalbender in the Earth House other than Harry but even Cedric would be hard pressed to win against these odds. Harry had arrived in time to launch a surprise attack and shift the balance of the fight in their favor.

Before another Purist could try and defeat Cedric, Harry acted and sent a large rock spike through the lower back of a firebender who had been about to unleash lightning. The spike erupted out of his chest. He was dead instantly, his body held up like Wilkes's had been by the spike. One of the earthbenders turned to see what was going on only to see a flash of metal as Harry drew his short swords and slit his throat with his right hand sword. This shifted the momentum in their favor as Cedric metal bent the spikes from Kellah's body and sent them at the second firebender. The female Purist dodged most but a well paced one cut deep into her inner thigh, severing the femoral artery. She bled out within a minute. The remaining two had stood little chance against the Avatar. Harry had airbent himself over the remaining earthbender, he was wearing metal armor and as Harry flipped he stabbed the Purist deep in his exposed neck while upside down in midair. The remaining Purist, and airbender, turned to flee but Harry had already landed in front of him and cut him down with a deep cut to his chest, killing him instantly.

"Thanks Harry." Cedric gasped. "I thought I was a goner there."

"I'm just glad I got here in time to save all of your companions." Harry said with a sigh as he looked sadly at the two fallen girls.

"They knew the sacrifices they would have to make when they stayed." Cedric said. "We all did. We stayed to fight a great evil and aid you in defeating it. This is war Harry and people will die, on both sides, we know that is the cost of victory and we accept that."

"I know I accepted that when I fled after the first attack." Harry said. "It's just hard to see people you have known for years die all because of a power crazed madman. What about the wounded"?"

"Nothing we can do while other are still fighting." Cedric said sadly. The boy with the broken leg had passed out. "I think Madam Pomfrey, the Academy's healer, is running around somewhere helping where she can but for now we have to fight. Both should survive though."

"Alright then come with me Cedric." Harry said. "I bet there are a few Death Eaters ahead trying to kill my parents or hoping I am there with them and thus waiting for my arrival. Let's go find them, spoil their surprise, and help the forces of light overcome the darkness."

"I will be will be by your side until my last breathe if it comes to that." Cedric said. Harry nodded and sheathed his swords as the pair headed off deeper into the Earth House.

Harry and Cedric headed towards the sounds of battle that emanated from around them, though it was fainter than he had expected. Harry could feel that something was going on within the earth itself and paused for a moment, Cedric stopping with him, to use his seismic sense to 'see; into the earth around them. He was right the majority of the battle for the Earth House was taking place in the underground complex that housed the students and the majority of the training that occurred for the earthbenders at the Academy. Why they had chosen to go down there Harry didn't know. Probably they thought he may be holed up there as a native earthbender and defending his original house. Whatever the reason he would come to the aid his fellow defenders.

"Harry there's someone ahead." Cedric said breaking off Harry's thoughts and drawing Harry back to their immediate surroundings.

Harry looked ahead and saw a hunched man scurrying away towards the mountains that made up the eastern boarder of the Academy. He recognized that scurry, the shifty glaces around, the sense of self preservation. Harry only knew one person who moved and acted like that.

"Hello Peter, I was hoping your master would bring his fat, elephant rat, along with him." Harry said creating an earth wall in front of his family's former friend so he couldn't escape. Peter turned, his watery eyes filled with fear when he saw that it was Harry walking calmly and purposely towards him.

"Harry!" Peter squeaked the panic clear in his voice. "So, so lovely to see you again. I was just trying to find you or your parents and surrender to them. Harry you have to believe me, I made a terrible mistake joining the Dark Lord. You don't know his power, I … I couldn't resist him, he was going to win, I had to do it. I'm not strong like James or Sirius or Remus. You know me Harry, you believe me, right?"

Harry looked at the man with utter disgust and hatred. Seriously the nerve of Peter to try and beg forgiveness when he would turn his back on them as soon as he could and scurry right back to Voldemort. No this man was an elephant rat, he always was one and he would die one. The coward was using the battle to flee into the neighboring Earth Kingdom and hide out until this was all over before returning to whichever side won the war. Not on Harry's watch. Peter was not going to escape again.

"I read Pyrites' ledgers Peter." Harry said coolly. "I know you willingly sided with the Dark Lord, I know you thought he would win and protect you in exchange for your information. Well fucker he won't be able to protect you from the Avatar. I am the most powerful person in the world and you chose to betray my father, my mother and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. Big fucking mistake pal."

"I didn't know that Lily's baby would be the Avatar." Peter said. He had fallen to knees to beg Harry, his hands behind his back in supplication, but Harry refused to approach the groveling man until he formally surrendered. "If I had known I wouldn't have done what I did, I tried to make it up all these years that the Dark Lord has been away haven't I. I've been a good, loyal friend, reliable teammate and aide to your father."

"You forget Peter, that the spymaster of Voldemort, whom I captured in the Fire Nation a few months ago, named you as a continuing source of information to him, via a series of intermediaries cos he thought you were beneath him despite your shared Death Eater status, while Voldemort was recovering." Harry said the anger and hate at this man creeping into his voice as he spoke. "I know you never intended on returning to the side of the light the moment you went to the dark. There's only two ways that this will go down, Peter. Either you surrender peacefully and come quietly or you chose to fight me, in which case I would crush you and enjoy doing it. I'm hoping you chose the later so I can legally end you once and for all."

"No Avatar." Peter said in a suddenly clear and confident voice that caused Harry to take a step back in surprise. "There's a third way that you failed to see."

With that Peter removed his hands from behind his back to reveal he had been charging a bolt of lightning while Harry had been talking, and hurled it at Harry and Cedric. Harry didn't have time to protect himself as he had underestimated Peter's abilities but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. The bolt flew past him and right at Cedric as Harry watched it fly. It hit the older earthbender clean in the heart and throwing him back several feet where he lay motionless on his back spreadeagled on the ground.

"No!" Harry yelled and turned back to Peter and sent a stream of the hottest fire his rage could create at where Peter was but the rodent had already used the attack to scurry away, again. Peter was a coward, he always was one and always would, the latest attack just confirmed it.

Harry didn't have time to go after Peter as he had to check on Cedric. The boy hadn't got up after the attack and Harry knew without looking that he never would again. Harry ran over to crouch near the body that lay a few feet away. Cedric lay on his back, his arms out to the side, his gray eyes were staring blankly at the sky. Neither Cedric or Harry had not been expecting such a cowardly and under handed attack and they had paid the price, Cedric was yet another victim of Peter's betrayal. There was a burned hole right over Cedric's heart that was still smoking slightly.

The blast had been an impressive one, Harry had to admit, it was concentrated for maximum damage and something Harry didn't think Peter was capable of. Harry hadn't even realized Peter could create lightning until now, something they had underestimated about him and a mistake he would never again when dealing with Peter. Harry stood and hoped that General Diggory wouldn't blame him for his son's death. With yet another senseless death on his mind Harry ran towards the entrance of the Earth House. One day he would find Peter and make the fucker pay for all his crimes. Tonight though, Peter was of no concern to Harry compared to the immediate threat of Voldemort.

Harry ran the rest of the way to the main dorm of the Earth House unhindered by fighting. There were a few pockets of students battling Purists but most seemed to be well matched and not in dire need of his help. Harry was needed where ever there were Death Eaters.

When Harry reached the earthbender entrance to the dorm he found that it had been caved in and the main common room was visible beneath the earth's surface. Judging by the size of the crater a Purist or likely Death Eater such as Rowle or Goyle had leapt from an airship to make it. It would take significant force to punch that deep into the earth, the kind of force only a really strong earthbender could create when falling from a great height. Without thinking twice Harry leapt deftly into the dorm, using earthbending to cushion his landing in the common room.

The common room itself was a scene of complete devastation. Clearly this had been where the initial fight had taken place. All the furniture was destroyed, there were chucks missing from the walls and floor and at least one of the side entrances was caved in from a large boulder hitting the wall above it. The worst part though was the death. Bodies lay everywhere. Students and Purists alike who had fought the first stage of the battle here were strewn across the floor. There were at least 30 bodies that Harry could see but he didn't have time to check for survivors or see who he knew amongst the dead, he had to join the main battle that was raging deeper in the Earth House.

Kneeling he placed his hand on the floor. The main forces were fighting down a level in the large main gym of the Earth House. It was an utter clusterfuck free-for-all. Getting up Harry ran towards the elevator that was down one of the side corridors. He was nearing the elevator when he saw the Death Eater guarding an open elevator shaft and clearly waiting for him, the bodies of 2 students Harry didn't know lying at his feet.

"Ah the Avatar has come to defend his own House, Travers said you would do so." The man said in a weedy, slick tone. "Seems like he was right and I owe him one of my sex pets when this is over."

Harry instantly recognized the Death Eater as Avery, one of the former Northern Water Tribal councilors and not one of the best Death Eaters according to Scrimgeour's dossier. He must have been sent here to guard the elevator and wait for Harry or any other defenders who came down here as he was of little use being a waterbender this far from water. Harry really didn't want to kill the man or even hurt him but he knew he would have to in order to get down to the main battle.

"Listen Avery, don't start spewing your ridiculous bullshit about balance, benders' rights and purity to me." Harry began taking a fighting stance, the Death Eater clearly unperturbed by the fact that Harry knew who he was. "Cos by this point you should know that I won't be persuaded by your bullshit and I ain't going to make you see reason in my position or skill so let's just get this shit over and done with. I have offered you the chance to surrender and maybe not spend the rest of your worthless life in prison in exchange for information, you in your fanaticism and belief your master is always right have refused my kind offer. This has forced us to engage in combat which we both know has the forgone conclusion of me at least beating your pathetic ass senseless and likely your violent death at my hands. You wouldn't be the first Death Eater who I have had to kill and you certainly won't be the last who will perish by my hand, bending or blades when the night is over. So what will it be bitch."

Harry watched as Avery actually seemed to contemplate the offer Harry had just made. Perhaps this man was as much a survivalist as Pyrites was. He certainly looked the type and Harry knew Avery had a reputation for being a silver tongued con artist, so he may decide it was best to take Harry's offer and live to see another day. Then Harry noticed a look of hard determination cross the man's face as Avery pulled out a whip of water. Perhaps he wanted to see if he could win favor with the Dark Lord by taking down the Avatar, a born earthbender and a prodigy at the art no less, in an underground earth tunnel with just his waterbending. They really didn't make many these Death Eaters that bright did they but then again Voldemort did like blind obedience to him and his views, so did Hermione so it wasn't unique to the extreme right. Unfortunately there were those like Severus and Pyrites who's intelligence and cunning more than made up for morons like Avery. The man may be a great speaker but apparently he wasn't a great thinker. Oh well he was about to join several of his fallen brethren in a moment.

"As you say Avatar this is inevitable." Avery said as he took a fighting stance. "I have balance, purity and righteousness on my side, what do you have?"

"This." Harry said as he raised his arms to shoulder height, bent his elbows and cocked them back so that his hand were near his shoulders and parallel to the earthen floor.

Grabbing the earth in the move he had envisioned in training but never actually attempted he pushed his arms forward to their full extent while lunging at Avery. A series of sharp earth spikes shot out of the wall around him and at the doomed Death Eater. As they were moving Harry twisted his arms so that the spikes became a tight spiral aimed right at Avery. In the tight confines of the corridor Harry couldn't miss and Avery couldn't avoid them, only yelp in surprise and fear for his impending doom as he tried to create an ice shield out of his water. The force and quantity of the spikes destroyed the makeshift shield and ripped the Death Eater to shreds as they carried Avery's broken body into the open elevator shaft and shattered against the far wall. What was left of Avery's body tumble down the shaft and out of sight.

"I'm the Avatar, bitch, what do you think I have." Harry yelled to the empty corridor in front of him.

Harry ran down the now empty corridor and jumped over the two unfortunate students that Avery had killed and into the open elevator shaft Avery had been guarding and ended up being sent down. Harry probably could have incapacitated Avery but he didn't want to take the chance of the man being freed and he honestly wanted to see of that move would work. It was one he and Ron had theorized a while back for use in such a situation, and a similar one involving ice for Ron to use, but they had never really had the chance to test it out until now. It worked like a charm, albeit a very gruesome one that Harry wouldn't be using unless he had no other options.

Harry hit the far wall of the shaft and used his earthbending to slow his way down the walls of the elevator shaft until he saw the opening for the gym. Again it was blown open and he leapt backwards of the wall, flipped in the air to land facing the carnage, rolled upon landing and ran into a scene of complete chaos.

The gym was filled with people. Students and Purists alike were battling in the large cavernous room. The equipment that was usually reserved for training had been used in the fighting and only added to the carnage. Surveying the scene Harry quickly found his parents and ran to them.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked them avoiding a spike from a Purist metalbender and turning it back at the bender, taking him through the shoulder and pining the screaming man to the floor.

"Harry what are you doing here?" His mother said. "Shouldn't you be finding and defeating Voldemort?"

"He's almost certainly not fighting." Harry said. "While Voldemort has no qualms getting his hands bloody, he is likely trying to wear us all out before making his move. That way he can sweep in, wipe out any resistance single handedly and then take me down with little problem."

"Fucking coward." James said as he ducked a fire ball and sent an earth ball back into the Purist's face, destroying her mask and knocking her out. "He has bloodbending why is he hiding. Only you can stand up against him son."

"Probably to avoid taking an unnecessary risk honey." Lily said as she punched a rock that had been hurled at her and responded by sending two metal spike from a gauntlet she was wearing into the offending Purist's chest. "He did this the last time around, back when he mortally wounded Korra, remember."

"Yeah I do." James said as he punched an airbender Purist in the face that was trying to extract the air out of a student's lungs. "Though as I remember you were in Omashu and 8 months pregnant at the time of that battle."

"Yes but you told me all about it when you returned." Lily pointed out as she stopped a metal spike from impaling a student in the back and hurled into a mass of Purists.

"Why is the fighting here?" Harry asked interrupting his parent's conversation and sending a blast of fire at a few Purists to keep them at bay as he drew his swords. "And not outside or in the banquet hall."

"The banquet hall was destroyed straight up by a massive Purist earthbender." James said launching a Purist into the air with an earth pillar so high the Purist smacked into the ceiling before falling limply back to the floor. "The fucker landed right on top of it from an airship at full force, there's pretty much nothing left. We didn't have anyone inside just in case of an attack like that but still it was a big fucking attack that scattered our troops at the start of the battle."

"The Rowle decided to blow into the dorm from above." Lily said ducking an ice spike that took a Purist trying to approach her from behind in the throat. "Likely looking for you. Most of us came here to fight off a large horde of these assholes that had followed Rowle and Travers into the dorm while Pomona took the rest to defend the other parts of the Earth House. I don't think some of them were expecting a sandbender, let alone one of her skills, to be here as she took several of the Purists by surprise with a sand whip."

"Well they're not going to like this either." Harry said with determination in his voice as he cut down a Purist at the neck. "Cos it's time to call out any Death Eaters here and take them out."

"Good idea son, cut off the head and the snake will die." James said smiling as he sent a metal spike into a nearby Purist firebender who was in the process of generating lightning. "Without their leaders the Purists will have to surrender, they won't know what to do without the Death Eaters ordering them."

"Ok I'll tell you about Peter later, I think he has fled the battle so he's a problem for another day if we win." Harry said blasting a waterbender back with some airbending.

"Agreed." James answered as he created a small earth wall to stop the waterbender Harry had blasted back with a sudden, jarring impact.

Harry left his parents' sides and ran to the middle of the room, slicing any Purists who tried to stop him. Once there he sheathed his swords and thrust his arms sideways creating a line of lave in the middle of the gym that ran from wall to wall. Those nearest it yelped and scurried away to avoid injury.

"I am the Avatar." Harry bellowed using airbending to augment his voice causing all the fighting to stop. "And I call out any Death Eaters here to face me in single combat, y'all can even fight me all at once if you want. Unless y'all are too much of a coward to face me. Call your forces back to in front of my lava line, without attacking any of the defenders, and I call back all of my forces with the same order."

It didn't take a second command to have all of the Purists who were behind him move to be in front of him and all the students to move to being behind him. That was when Harry smelt the foul odor of burnt flesh and saw he had accidentally set fire to a Purist's body that was lying on the line, well that was another mess to clean up later. There were plenty of other bodies lying around, too many for Harry to count. It had been a brutal, bloody, fight. Blood was everywhere, accenting the burnt flesh odor with the coppery tang of blood. several smaller fires still smouldered throughout the destroyed gym. Harry cooled the lava back to rock though the burning body continued to burn.

"I ain't no coward boy." A gruff voice said and Harry recognized Travers walking forward and cracking his knuckles, a look of pure evil on his face. The metalbender who had tried to kidnap him was wearing black pants and metal armor, both were splattered with blood, as was his face, but that was it. "But I'd be a fool to fight the Avatar one on one. I ain't like most Death Eaters, I know when I am out classed despite my pureblood."

"Yeah but we don't mind single combat against two of your fellow traitors to show we purebloods are the best." Came a deep voice from the crowd and Harry saw the big, burly, blond Death Eater Rowle walk forward. As a pure earthbender he was simply dressed in black robe that was torn in places but Rowle appeared uninjured.

"Fine by me." James said walking to stand by his son. "I'll take the ugly one. Get ready to be defeated by a blood traitor."

"Which one then, honey, cos I can't tell who's uglier." Lily said walking to Harry's other side. "But I'll take the other one and show them that a mudblood can easily defeat a pureblood in fair combat. How's that for fair boys just 4 earthbenders going at it in the bowels of the Earth House."

Harry stepped back. He didn't want his parents to do this but he knew they had to. It was the best way to end the threat here and while he could easily take both Death Eaters by himself he knew it would be better for their moral and more demoralizing for the Purists if his parents, especially his mother because she was a first generation bender, fought and one.

"I'll take the mudblood cunt." Travers said with a lecherous sneer. "I'd like a little more time with her but I fight to win so she may die unfortunately. Rowle, you can take the pureblood that's betrayed his own and sided with evil and against balance. To say nothing of his choice to pollute his bloodlines by marrying a mudblood and making the Avatar only a halfblood."

Harry knew he could correct them on the fact that their leader was a halfblood but he didn't. It wouldn't penetrate their thick skulls and they wouldn't believe him anyway.

"Fine by me." Rowle said with a sinister grin. "You're going down pretty boy."

"Bring it. I'll make you my big bitch." James said as he sent a metal wire at Rowle signaling the start of the duels.

Harry knew his parents were talented but still it was odd watching them duel to the death with a pair of Death Eaters, he had never seen them fight this way. Still their skills were undeniable. Rowle blocked James' wire with an earth shield he called up but James was already charging forward and punched the rock that Rowle had used to block the wire back at the Death Eater. The man clearly wasn't expecting it and only had time to break the rock apart with his own earthbending but that had been James' plan all along. His father had used the distraction to get in close to the big Death Eater and draw a short knife from his belt. James thrust the knife up, let go of it and metalbent it the rest of the way as it wasn't platinum, a rarity for a weapon carried by an earthbender. It traveled straight into the distracted Death Eater's neck at a sharp upward angle before coming out of the top of the man's skull and shooting up into the ceiling from the force of James' metalbending. Rowle staggered back slightly before falling back and landing heavily on the ground, dead before hit landed. It had been a short fight with a brutal end but Harry was impressed by his father's tactics. However it had been his mother's duel that was somehow even more impressive.

Travers had begun by sending several metal shurikens at his mother to try and slow her down. Lily easily dodged and deflected them harmlessly away with the grace of a dancer and Harry was forced to erect an earth wall to protect the students from stay shards just in case. Lily responded with a series of small rocks to keep Travers off balance and put the Death Eater on the defensive.

"You know it's a little stupid to wear metal armor when fighting against an earthbender who you don't know if they have metalbending or not." Lily said smiling sweetly at Travers.

"And why is that?" Travers sneered. "What could a filthy mudblood cunt like yourself do?"

"Well how about this." Lily said extending her hand and clenching her fist.

Travers, who had been advancing slowly at her with two metal blades protruding from the gauntlets on his forearms suddenly stopped. Harry had heard the slight rending of metal and could just make out several dents in Travers' armor. The Death Eater stoop still for a moment before he coughed and spewed blood from his mouth. He stayed standing for a moment longer before he fell flat on his face, dead.

"I could make your metal armor into a series of serrated spikes on the inside and stab you with all of them with my metalbending seeing as you didn't have a metal hold over your steel armor." Lily said calmly as she and her husband walked back to Harry leaving two dead Death Eaters and a bunch of stunned and now leaderless Purists.

"I would suggest surrendering." Harry said simply to the gathered Purists.

"They will but son you should get out of here, we can handle it from here." James said patting his son on the shoulder. "You are needed elsewhere in the Academy tonight."

Harry nodded knowing his father was right and instantly earthbend himself upwards. As soon as he reached the ceiling he punched his right fist up and created a hole and proceeded to continue earthbending through the earth, then common room, and out the hole in the common room into to the Earth House. Leaping off the earth pillar he had created Harry looked back at the destroyed dorm. He knew his parents had the situation down there well under control so he ran off and back towards the central part of campus towards the continual sounds of battle.

It was still as much of a clusterfuck on the surface as it was below and Harry wasn't sure who would win the battle at this point. That meant that he needed to find Voldemort and fast before more of his friends, including his team, and fellow students paid the ultimate price. Harry met little resistance though as he ran into the central part of campus and into one of the many courtyards that made up this part of the Academy. It was there that he came across a student he knew who was skulking around, not looking for to aid or hinder the battle. It was Blaise.

"Avatar!" Blaise said jumping when he saw Harry. "I wasn't expecting to run into you here."

Harry eyed the boy warily as he slowed to a cautious walk. He knew he was one of the Purist sympathizers amongst the student body that Pansy had listed. His sympathies towards the terrorist group could land him in prison and it was enough to insure his immediate expulsion from the Academy, pending a hearing, should Harry triumph tonight. Best to deal with this quickly and if possible peacefully before continuing towards more dangerous fights.

"What are you doing here Blaise?" Harry asked quietly as he retracting his boot so that he could tell if the boy was lying to him or not. "You're not exactly someone I would have expected would chose to stay to defend the Academy from Voldemort and his army."

"Well that was what I was trying to do, find the defenders." Blaise said with a nervous look in his eyes. "I was leaving with the others who didn't want to fight when I realized I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave my fellow students to die at the hands of the Death Eaters."

"Blaise has anyone ever told you that I am a truth seer." Harry said calmly. The boy had been lying his ass off and Harry didn't need his abilities to know that.

"Fuck, forgot about that." Blaise said hanging his head in defeat. "Very well, Avatar, Draco made sure all of us who sympathized with the Purist and Death Eater ideologies stayed to offer aid against the blood traitors and criminals who dared to defy the Dark Lord. Part of the deal for Draco becoming a Death Eater I believe. I agree with them but I'm no killer and I have been avoiding participating in any fights. You have to believe me Avatar."

"I do." Harry said. "I can tell you are telling the truth about everything, or at least you believe it to be the truth. Very well Blaise, I will offer you the chance to willingly surrender to me. You seem like a reasonable guy with more intelligence than the average moron who falls for Voldemort's warped beliefs, so maybe you will be the first person I have faced tonight to take my offer. In exchange for your unconditional surrender and upon you supplying proof that you are merely a sympathizer to, and not a member of either the Purists and Death Eaters, which by the way we know you are at least a sympathizer, I will do everything in my power to ensure that the maximum sentence you get is 5 years for offering support to a terrorist group. As part of the deal you will have the possibility of parole after only a year. In addition, because the sentence is less than 10 years I will make sure you serve it in the Republic City Prison and not in solitary confinement. Or of course you could try to fight the Avatar and see how well that goes. If you ask what's left of Avery after he turned down my offer and tried to fight me you will know that it won't end well. Though I would do my best to not kill you, you have done nothing to deserve lethal force."

"I'll take it." Blaise said as soon as Harry was done and raised his hands in surrender before turning around. "I am no match for you even if you stuck with earthbending. I've seen your skill when we faced each other it the tournament and in training. It's formidable, only the Dark Lord could really stand up to it and that's cos he's a bloodbender who doesn't need the full moon to bloodbend. Thank you for showing mercy Harry."

Harry just nodded as he pulled down Blaise's arms cuffed his hands tightly behind his back. Turning the boy around Harry cocked his head back and head butted the almost certainly former student in the face. It wasn't the most elegant or painless way to incapacitate Blaise but it worked as Blaise crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Harry hauled his body to a nearby wall and encased it in an earth box with breathing holes. It was the best way to try and prevent Blaise from being freed by some of the other Purists running about and getting conscripted again. If Blaise did rejoin the fight Harry wouldn't be able to prevent a longer prison sentence being issued if Blaise got caught again.

"Looks like my luck has stuck." A cruel, deep, voice said behind him. "I've just found the biggest prize on the battlefield, the Avatar."

Harry had just enough time to turn and deflect a boulder into a nearby wall that had been hurled at him away while he had his back turned. Standing behind him was a man in black robes of a Death Eater but he was not a Death Eater from the dossier. He a large man, well over 6 feet, and built like a brick shit house. He had long gray hair and beard that had both been forked and braided into two points. It took Harry a moment to recognize the earthbender standing in front of him. He was the former Governor of Chin who had tried to annex his neighboring state, declared Chin independent and himself governor for life, clearly discriminated against nonbenders, and had been sent to the White Lotus Earthbending Supermax Prison when he had been stopped by Korra. Now he was a high ranking Purist it seemed. No doubt part of his price for freedom from his life sentence.

"Hello Bellus Gero." Harry sighed, another likely battle that Harry would have to end as quickly as he could because he really needed to save his strength for the upcoming battle with Voldemort. "Let me guess you're here to stop my evil views that are causing imbalance to the world and then take me to face justice at the hands of your new master."

"It's Governor Gero to you, blood traitor." The man said anger clear in his tone. "I was wrongfully imprisoned and illegally removed from office by your predecessor, I never relinquished my lifetime title as Governor of the Nation of Chin. Also, I serve no master, I just lend my support to Voldemort as he was the one who freed me from that abomination Wu sent me too. When this is done the Dark Lord will help me reclaim my nation and restore my rightful rule in Chin. But yeah you're pretty much right with what I am about to do, though I couldn't give an elephant rat's ass about Voldemort's policies and views. We have a deal and I am honoring my end of it."

"Then what the fuck do you want." Harry said reaching behind his back and drawing one of his short swords as he got ready for yet another fight. "Other than reclaiming your shithole of a state that is."

"The 50 million the Dark Lord has placed on your head." Gero said with a smile. "With that and some aid from the Dark Lord I can get my revenge on Wu and then on Kyoshi Island for their countless crimes. They will pay for what Avatar Kyoshi did to my ancestor, Chin the Great. By the time I am done the Island of Kyoshi will have been razed to the ground and I will have pissed on their ashes."

"That would explain a lot if you are related to that madman." Harry said. "It does explain your motives though you will never accomplish them. I assume it would be pointless to point out that I am the Avatar and fighting me is almost certainly useless and likely fatal to your health and well being."

"Bring it." The man said with a confident, arrogant, look in his eyes. "I can take some pissant kid any day. Korra had to be fully grown to take me down."

Harry sighed at the expected statement. Were these people just stupid or simply blinded by glory. How many would he be forced to kill tonight before they took the fucking hint that they stood no chance against him when they were alone. One on one he was practically unbeatable because of his ability to bend all the elements. Well this was not one of those times when someone had any sense so Harry got ready for the fight.

Bracing himself against the earth, Harry propelled himself forward on the surface of the ground. He was basically skating on the earth, a hard technique and should only be used when there were smooth stone like there was at the Academy. Harry easily dodged two boulders that Gero threw at him from the wall Gero was standing a few feet in front, before he collided with the former governor, his sword thrust out in front of him. The platinum blade easily sank between two ribs, through the traitorous governor's heart and out the back as for some reason Gero was not wearing any metal armor despite allegedly being able to metalbend. The force of the impact lifted Gero off his feet, still skewered on Harry's blade, and they both continued along Harry's path.

Harry had to earthbend a hole in the wall behind Gero to avoid shattering the tip of his blade that was perturbing from the man's back when they slammed into the wall at full speed. Gero's body took the force of the impact but it still winded Harry when the impact happened. Harry had to release the handle of his sword to avoid injury when they hit the wall. The force caused Gero to forcefully exhale in a death breath that sprayed Harry's face with blood causing the Avatar to wretch at the metallic taste of the dead man's blood.

Pushing himself off the body now impaled to the wall. Pulling his sword out, Harry watched as the dead governor's body slid sideways to the floor of the courtyard leaving an arch of blood on the wall from the exit wound in Gero's back. Before he could contemplate the end of one of the Earth Kingdom's greatest villains, Harry sensed the attack coming from behind him just in time to turn and deflect the metal shard away from his chest with his sword. He had only been able to sense it because he hadn't restored his boot to normal after verifying Blaise's words so his seismic sense was still active in the back of his mind. He was grateful he had forgotten to turn it off. As soon as he saw his latest opponent, though, Harry to pause for a moment looking at her.

Standing there was an old woman with long gray hair done in a tight braid down her back and parted in the center. Unlike the others in Voldemort's army, this woman wore a worn, green military style uniform with metal shoulder pads, a strange rank insignia on her sleeve and metal bracers. Between the unique uniform and the distinctive mole under one of her eyes Harry knew that this had to be the greatest enemy in the history of the Earth Kingdom, the Great Uniter, Kuvira. She must be at least 100 years old and apparently she still had it. Harry almost laughed to himself at the fact that he had just killed one of the 10 worst enemies the Earth Kingdom had ever seen and now he was about to face the very worst, it was almost as if fate had decided that he would run into both in the same courtyard on the same night.

"Kuvira, I am a little surprised that a tyrant like you, especially one with the sense and decency to turned herself in after being soundly defeated by the Avatar, would join another tyrant who will be defeated by another Avatar." Harry said drawing his second sword. "And Voldemort is much more insane than you were during your dictatorship."

"True Avatar but I accepted my own punishment for my actions once I knew Korra would always be my better." Kuvira said calmly. "I began my empire believing I was only doing what was right for the Earth Empire and her people but I may have gone too far in my thirst for power and desire to maintain it. I shouldn't have invaded the United Republic but it was rightfully Earth Empire land that had been taken from us by Avatar Aang so I felt I had a right to reclaim it. I failed and accepted the punishment the world saw fit to give me for my crimes and the world decided I deserved a life sentence with no possibility of parole. Still spending over 60 years locked in a wooden cell in the middle of the ocean, never once being allowed out of it, having to piss and shit in front of the other prisoners while they cheered, jeered or made lewd comments, changes a person. I know the Avatar cannot be defeated easily, especially one in their prime like you are, but I wanted my freedom so took it when the offer presented itself. If it meant serving Voldemort as one of his senior military advisors within his Purist Army, despite not believing in any of his warped bullshit, then oh well. Besides if anyone has a chance to defeat the Avatar it is a bloodbender of Voldemort's caliber as it is the only bending that can match the power of the Avatar. That and Voldemort has already defeated an Avatar so who's to say he can't defeat her successor. Now given my age the Dark Lord hasn't asked for much from me other than my advice on the nature of the Avatar and advice for his army. However, Voldemort needed all his forces here while he watches from his command airship so here I am, once again on the front lines of a war. I am under no illusions that this is my final battle though. I just want to die a free woman so make that happen Avatar because I won't hold back against you. All I ask is that you make it as painless as possible and take no pleasure in my death."

Harry really did not want to kill an old woman but he knew of Kuvira's reputation and knew that she meant her words. This may even be a mercy to her in a ways, she had spent most of her life in prison after all and was at the very end of her life. He would have to make it as quick and painless as possible or else he would hate himself for making someone of Kuvira's age suffer, even if her record on human rights was terrible. Resigning himself to fulfilling her wish Harry ran at the Great Uniter.

"As you wish." Harry said as he gave a flourishing salute with his blades. "If you wish to perish in combat against the Avatar, so be it."

Kuvira for her part put up a good fight sending several metal projectiles from her armor at him with lethal intent and accuracy as he ran at her. However that wasn't enough to stop Harry. He easily dodged or deflected the spikes that Kuvira sent towards him as he charged her. When he neared her, he was now too close for her to attack with a projectile, he flipped the swords expertly in his hands and stabbed both blades upwards and into her sides in an X fashion. She grunted from the impact and took a step back with Harry's momentum as he came to a stop, both of them still standing. Harry gave the former dictator of the Earth Kingdom credit as she did not scream in pain from the attack. Kuvira had not moved at all during the brief confrontation, likely due to her age, had just stood there and taken her defeat in stride with no fear in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered as Harry pulled the swords out causing her blood to splatter across the stone floor of the courtyard.

The Great Uniter, the greatest villain in Earth Kingdom history, exhaled her last breath 64 years after her defeat at the hands of Korra that had created a spirit portal in Republic City and fell gracefully backwards. She looked so calm and peaceful in death despite the blood pooling around her body. Now two of the greatest threats to the Earth Kingdom lay dead in the same courtyard, both killed by Harry's blades.

Harry sighed as he wiped his swords clean on his pants, he was already covered in so much blood that a little more made no difference. Keeping his swords out Harry just in case he needed them, Harry ran further into the Academy, heading back to Academy Square.

What he saw when he got to the very center of the Academy was a scene of complete destruction. A pitch, bloody and vicious battle had taken place here while he had been aiding the Earth House. The statue honoring Korra had been shattered against one wall as if it had been used in an earthbending attack. What surprised Harry most though was that there was only one body it the square and it was in pieces. Harry recognized the poor man as Ted, one of the Order members, and Commander Dora's father, who had come to the fight and aided them. He had put up a terrible fight but he had lost an arm and a leg before being disemboweled and decapitated. There was only one Death Eater Harry could think of who would be this brutal and yet this precise in his attacks. Harry had seen a lot of things, both tonight and when he had fled the Academy months ago, that would haunt him for the rest of his life but the scene in front of him was the first that made him actively nauseous at what he had seen.

"Ah Avatar what a pleasure to run into you." Came a sadistic voice to Harry's right. "How I hoped I would be the one to bring you to justice."

Turning to the sound of the voice, Harry saw there was the Death Eater he had expected to see at the epicenter of such vile dismemberment standing there with a sadistic grin plastered across his blood soaked face. It was Macnair the Executioner, the most prolific executioner in Earth Kingdom history and one of the few Death Eaters who derived his pleasure from torturing and killing rather than simple exercising his power over others.

Macnair was wearing tight blank pants and boots, no shirt or chest armor just showing off his powerfully built, blood drenched, chest and forearm bracers. He was twirling an executioner's axe idly in his hands and as he continued to grin sadistically at Harry. Though Macnair was covered in blood than anyone Harry had met tonight, that wasn't the most disturbing thing Harry saw when looking at him. That was reserved for the fact that because of his tight pants Harry could tell the man was very aroused and clearly not ashamed of showing off the massive erection Macnair had gotten from his actions tonight.

"Macnair, I knew only an animal like you could be this cruel." Harry said gesturing to the destruction. "Or take such pleasure in his work. What was it that got you banned from performing executions in Bosco? Oh yeah that's right, you fucking came when you executed 4 nonbender mass murders right in the middle of the execution square. You are one sick, disgusting, fuck."

"Yes that mudblood put up a terrific fight, best I've had in a while." The executioner said with a smile as he rubbed his crotch with his off hand, a gleam of pleasure in his cruel eyes. "Been needing one of those, the 8 student's I've executed for their crimes today weren't much of a challenge but he was formidable, despite being an inferior bender. Even after I began to remove his limbs he still put up a decent fight, until I disemboweled and beheaded him that is. I haven't had this much pleasure since I liberated the airbender concentration camp run by the White Lotus and even that can't compare to tonight. Now you Avatar, will be a great challenge for me to face. Shame the Dark Lord wants you alive and for himself or else I would enjoy mounting you head on my wall. He may want you alive, but he never said anything about you being in one piece when I deliver you to him."

Of all the Death Eaters Harry had read about Macnair was one of the sickest, if not the sickest. A born sociopath who enjoyed killing so much that he had made it his legal profession, a profession few got into and only Macnair relished. This man would have joined Voldemort in a heartbeat and his savagery would have made him valuable enough to be elevated to the ranks of the Death Eaters even without his connections. The fact that he believed in the twisted views and philosophies of Voldemort and used them to justify his evil acts made what Macnair did even worse.

"Crimes?" Harry said barely able to contain his rage, and vomit, at the man in front of him. "These are brave, innocent kids trying to defend their school from insane psychos like you."

"Anyone who doesn't serve the Dark Lord and follow his noble and true views on balance, purity, benders' rights and the natural order is a criminal worthy of being executed." Macnair said as the fanaticism began to creep into his voice. "And a service I am only too happy to provide for the Dark Lord. Executing common criminals and noble benders for the Imperial States was fun for a while but soon the pleasure began to wain, there was not fight, no struggle, but this is better. The Dark Lord has provided me with much more pleasurable criminals to execute and for that I will be eternally grateful to him. Remember we are the strong Avatar, you are the strongest of all, you could rule all if you wished and help us implement our righteous beliefs but alas you are too fucking weak to do so. You're a fucking blood traitor who deserves what the Dark Lord has in store for you. I am looking forward to watching him rip all the blood from your body as slowly as possible, it will be fucking orgasmic."

"True strength comes from moderation." Harry countered as he got ready for what he was going to do to Macnair, this man was never going to surrender. "From knowing when to not take a life and when to spare one. From knowing when to not abuse your power, to not give into your vices, to show restraint when it is need. However, a monster like you would never understand. The only thing you understand is violence and for you I will give you violence."

"I am not some fucking monster." Macnair snarled as he hefted the axe onto his shoulder. "You are the monster for the evil you perpetuate but I know you won't see the true path so I'll just have to take you to the Dark Lord. He said not to kill you but he never said anything about you having you limbs when he got you. I'm going to take great pleasure in dismembering you."

Harry didn't bother to reply. He was already in a fighting stance wanting to get this shit over with, so as soon as he knew Macnair was about to strike he kicked forward with his right foot. A line of lava burst forth from where his foot struck the earth and surged forward. Macnair wasn't expecting the lavabending and wasn't prepared to defend such a rare bending art. So few earthbenders knew it that few were even able to train against a lavabender and thus had no idea how to fight one. Harry made the stream jump up as soon it passed between the Death Eater's legs. The hot liquid splashed over Macnair's legs, lower abdomen and groin, obliterating his aroused manhood.

Macnair let out a high pitched, ear piercing scream and dropped his axe. Falling to his knees, in the lava pool that had collected there and adding to his extensive burns, he cupped his ruined groin burning his hands on the hot lava in a reflex action. The stench of burning flesh was overwhelming but Harry ignored it as he ran forward towards the wounded man. The lava was hot enough to cauterize the wounds he had just inflicted and thus he wouldn't bleed out but it also caused third degree burns wherever it touched Macnair.

Once Harry was behind the man he swung the sword in his right hand at the man's neck without a word to the screaming Death Eater. The razor sharp blade cut clean through Macnair's neck. It was ironic that Macnair would die the same way many of his victims did, by being decapitated, though hopefully none of them suffered as much as Macnair had just suffered but Harry doubted that. The Death Eater's head flew off an rolled away, the screaming stopping at once but Harry could still hear it ringing in his ears. The headless body stayed upright for a moment, blood spewing from the stump as the final beats of Macnair's heart pumped it out, before it fell forward into the lava pool.

Harry quickly cooled the hot rock back to a solid form but that didn't hide the gruesome sight in front of him. What was left of Macnair's body was severely burned and half encased in cooled rock that would take a while to get out when all of this was over. Harry didn't feel bad for what he had done though, the attack had been the best he could do to instantly incapacitate a skilled enemy like Macnair. The beheading was a quick and relatively painless death that would have come as a mercy to the maimed Death Eater as he would have likely died from the burns in time, but still it was a sight and smell that Harry would never forget.

As soon as the adrenaline of the past three fights had worn off, Harry proceeded to double over and vomit in the middle of Academy Square. He was shaking from all that had happened and all that he had done to get to this point. Harry knew he had to end this and end it soon.

Once he had recovered from the loss of adrenaline, and dinner, Harry stood and wiped his blades on his pants once more before he sheathed them again. Hearing running footsteps behind him, Harry turned pulling up a boulder only to see Ron and Ginny running into the square. They were shortly followed by a slightly limping Neville. A moment after Neville arrived, Luna ran in from the northern entrance and they were all standing in the square again as the sounds of battle still raged around them.

They others looked a little shaken and bruised but other than Neville who had his arm in a makeshift sling and was bleeding from a few superficial, relatively deep cuts on his arms and chest all his friends looked unharmed. Still they were all likely shaken from what they had seen and/or had to do tonight. Harry noticed that Luna's normally bright eyes looked dulled, as if she had seen something that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Harry knew look, he had seen shit tonight that he would never forget and part of him never wanted to forget what had happened here tonight so that it was never repeated in his lifetime, short as that may be. Luna had instantly gone to Ron and let herself be pulled into his strong arms as she began to sob gently and quietly into his shoulder while he held her.

"Y'all ok?" Harry asked. They all nodded though Luna still stayed in Ron's arms. "Good. Look there is little time so we can't go over our war stories and help each other deal with the evils we have no doubt seen today and the acts we have had to do to survive against these monsters but once this is done we will all need to be there for each other. But we have to act now. I have good reason to believe that Voldemort is aboard the one airship that stayed back and out of range, if what Kuvira said is true. Luna are you ok to fly Pandora." Luna nodded from Ron's chest. "Good. Call her here. We are going to take her while Ron and I create some cover, Ginny you are going to have to heal Neville as best you can as we fly to the airship. Ideally I would order Neville to go find a healer and remove himself from the battle but I know he won't listen." Neville nodded at this. "So heal his as best you can. We started this together and we will end it together. Once we get to the airship we will board it and end this once and for all because I for one am fucking sick of all this fighting and killing. One way or another this shit ends now."

The others just nodded as Luna pulled away from Ron, wiped her eyes, got out her bison whistle from a pocket at her waist and blew it hard. They had to wait 10 minutes for Pandora to arrive as the bison was a decent distance away and had to navigate the battle to get to them. During that time a team of 5 Purist soldiers tried to attack them. They went down hard. At least 3 of their number dead. One from Harry's blades, another from Ron's hammer and a third from Neville's lightning. A 4th would die from the 5 knives had thrown into her if she didn't get medical attention soon. Luna had simply blasted her foe into the nearest wall with enough force to crack it but likely not enough to kill. Harry had a feeling that of all of them, Luna had seen the worst shit that night as the attack lacked her regular finesse. They would all be there for her when the time came. But that time wasn't now.

Moments later they heard the roar of Pandora as she landed lightly in the square. They all quickly bordered her with Harry's earthbending, Ron grabbing a water skin from one of the dead Purists to replace his own depleted one, and they took off. Once in the air Ginny began to deal with Neville's wounds as best she could given the fact that he had a broken wrist while Harry and Ron stood up and bent the water in the air around them into a small cloud. They would come at the airship from above in hoped of avoiding any detection. Harry looked out at the black outline of the ship with its white Dark Mark in white emblazoned on the side. It was time to end this war once and for all. It was time to face Voldemort.

 **Once again a chapter has become the new (and final) third longest in this story. I wanted Harry to have the most involved fight as he is the central character and the Avatar and as a result this chapter is really long. Fortunately the next chapter will not be as long, a little more than half the length of this one. The next chapter will be the last full length chapter and will be the long expected confrontation and fight between Harry and Voldemort with a few fun surprises thrown in. Anyway enough here, as always any questions in reviews and PMs will be answered at the start of next week's chapter when it is released at the usual time and anything constructive will be listened to. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	47. Chapter 47

**Here it is! The final full chapter (there will be an epilogue released next week) of Book 1 and of course that moment y'all have been waiting almost a year for is almost upon us. No questions to answer here so sit back and enjoy the final full installment of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.  
**

 ** **Disclaimer:** **As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.****

 **Chapter** **47**

Team Avatar approached the command airship from above so as to not be detected as they approached. Once they were above it they all jumped off and onto the top, Luna and Harry ensuring that they made no sound by airbending the others down gently onto the metal hull of the airship. From here they could see the full extent of the destruction that had been wrought upon Korra's greatest achievement. There were chunks missing from all around, fires burning from north to south, buildings broken, collapsed, or on fire. At least one of the Air House towers listing so dangerously to the side that Harry was certain would have to be demolished and rebuilt, if they won. It would take months to restore it to its former glory but if Harry failed it wouldn't matter at all.

They quietly crept along the top of the airship to the maintenance hatch that was there. Ginny had healed Neville's wounds as best she could while they had been flying there, but all she could do for his wrist was brace it and relieve the pain a little. It would require a deeper healing that needed more water, time and sessions to heal it than they had right now. It was a complex break which needed professional attention that was well beyond Ginny's current level of skill. Harry asked how Neville had broken it but all he had gotten in response was that it was a stupid, risky, move that was the only way to take down a powerful enemy and the full story would have to come later, as would all their battle stories, so long as they survived.

Harry quietly metalbent the hatch open and jumped in, once again using airbending to land noiselessly on a metal floor. The others followed, though they used the ladder, and they began to creep stealthily through the ship. Harry had his swords out and boots retracted so he could "see" the whole ship though it was a little fuzzy. Metal wasn't as good as earth for seismic sense but it would at least provide him with a rough layout. They all had their weapons drawn with Luna holding Ginny's two hunting knives as she had lost her stilettos in the fight with Dao Ma and his apprentices. They had all decided to use the nonbending skills they had to dispose of any crew they ran into as quietly as possible so as to keep their arrival a secret.

As they steadily made their way down they avoided most patrols on the airship because of Harry's seismic sense. It wasn't perfect as one Purist did stumble upon them but a knife to the throat from Ron and a little airbending to lower the body gently to the ground gently from Luna solved the problem quickly and quietly. They stashed the body in a side room before continuing deeper into the airship and towards where Voldemort was.

Soon they neared the command center where Harry was certain Voldemort was commanding the battle from. It was from the command center that they could hear muffled voices. Harry looked through the wall with his sense. What he saw was a man standing with his back to them and another kneeling in supplication in front of him, there was no doubt that it was Voldemort and one of his Death Eaters in that room. Lowering himself quietly to the ground Harry eased up part of the metal wall as softly and quietly as possible so that they could hear the two men and Harry at least could watch the encounter.

This was the first time Harry had ever seen the self proclaimed Dark Lord in person and Voldemort was even more terrible in person. Standing tall and straight despite being around 70 years old, Voldemort was pale, thin and bald. dressing in flowing black robes he commanded authority around him and his power was so palpable that Harry could understand why everyone feared Voldemort so much. Pushing his own fear to the side, Harry focused on the conversation that was occurring in front of him.

"Severus, what is the report from the liberation of the Academy from the hands of the criminals who drove you away and took over Korra's one great achievement to benders?" Came a high, cold, voice that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

It was a voice he had only heard twice before but one he easily recognized as Voldemort's, it was more terrifying in person than it had been in Korra's memory or when he had addressed Harry via a VV broadcast. From his angle Harry focused on the Dark Lord's boots and the greasy former High Chair and Head of the Water House kneeling before his master so as to control his fear at being so close to the greatest threat to the world at the moment. Harry had to give Severus credit as the former Head of the Water House wasn't cowering or showing any fear in front of the Dark Lord.

"We still outnumber them my lord but our leaders are falling, dead or captured depending on the traitors they are facing." Severus said calmly. "I saw Yaxley murdered by the blood traitor Sirius while Lucius and Nott were arrested by Arthur and Regulus respectfully."

"Regulus, Orion's son who deserted us 16 years ago?" Voldemort asked. "Didn't he desert my forces and betray his brothers?"

"The very same my lord." Severus confirmed. "He showed up a few months ago, despite my position as your spy in the Order his reappearance was kept need to know and I wasn't allowed to know. I failed you in that regard, my lord."

"No need Severus." Voldemort said coldly. "He was worthless anyway. I just need people to understand that no one betrays me, if they do I will make an example of them personally."

"As always you are correct my lord." Severus said. "But what of our forces in Republic City? All this could have just been a ruse to reclaim the United Republic from you."

"I assumed that was the plan all along. That is why I brought all my forces here." Voldemort said. "I needed the numbers to overwhelm the traitors who dared rebel against my new glorious order. The must be crushed and utterly obliterated so that the rest of the world knows to not fuck with me. It will take the forces of imbalance and evil a little while to realize that there is only token resistance in Republic City and by that point I will have found the Avatar and ended him. With him out of my way I can truly restore balance, purity, benders' rights and the natural order to our world, just as I have done in the United Republic. Then we will invade the Fire Nation so that I can find the next Avatar and ensure that he or she knows of our righteous vision and beliefs and follows me without question."

"Of course my lord, a wise plan as always." Severus said smoothly. "Let me now return to the battle. More of your loyal Death Eaters may have died since you called me back to your side to report on the situation in the Water House. You will need all of your loyal Death Eaters on the ground to ensure your glorious victory here."

"I did not call you back to update me on the situation in the Water House." Voldemort said as hate began to creep into the Dark Lord's voice. "I already know we lost the battle there. No I called you back here because I can no longer trust your loyalty, Severus."

Harry watched as Severus' body suddenly went rigid in its kneeling position, a clear sign of bloodbending. The man tried to fight it but in a battle of wills Voldemort was clearly better than any other waterbender in the world. Severus's body was slowly raised until it was hovering vertically a few inches off the ground. Voldemort hadn't raised has arms so he was using psychic bloodbending, the hardest form of bloodbending and a testament to his unparalleled skills.

"My lord I have never questioned, doubted, challenged or betrayed you." Severus managed to get out. "I have been your faithful servant for years."

"Yes but you fled the Academy when you had the Avatar in your grip." Voldemort said coldly. "You could have rendered him unconscious and waited for me to collect him but you didn't. It was the latest in a long line of things have happened recently Severus that have made me question your commitment to our cause."

"My lord I am not as talented at bloodbending as you are." Severus grunted out. There was no fear in his voice and Harry had to admire the man's guts. "I could not hold three benders by myself without the full moon, especially when one is the Avatar. Had I tried one of them would have broken my hold and I would either have been killed or captured."

"You were once a loyal servant Severus but you have outlived your usefulness to me." Voldemort said without any emotion. "Albus is dead and the Order no more. I do not accept failure and you're excuse is worthless to me, you should have fought to the death rather than flee. Besides once I have killed the Avatar I will be unstoppable and I won't need groveling worms like yourself."

"My lo…" was all Severus got out before he screamed in sheer agony.

Harry watched in horror as a large, fine, red mist was ripped out of Severus' body with tremendous force causing the man's sallow skin to go pale white. It liquefied almost immediately and splashed to the floor. Harry suddenly realized that it was the man's blood and that Voldemort had ripped it from his body the way he had apparently done to Karkaroff according to the reports. Severus's lifeless body clattered to the floor and into the pool of blood. The pain etched into his face.

"You were good once Severus." Voldemort said to the body on the floor, only the hem of his robe ad gotten any blood on it. "Now though I must enter the fray myself so as to reclaim the Academy. The Avatar awaits Lord Voldemort and his righteous justice."

Harry closed his eyes so that he wasn't staring at Severus's lifeless eyes and watched with his seismic sense as Voldemort swept from the room and descended a level to the cargo area. The airship suddenly began to move from its hovering position and Harry knew it was heading into position above the Academy. He had to act now but he also had an uncontrollable urge to go to the body of his former waterbending master to see if there was a reason for why Voldemort had just brutally murdered him in a manner the Dark Lord reserved for traitors of the highest regard in Voldemort's view.

Harry rose just as the man's blood began to seep through the ripped open hole the wall. Making sure his feet were covered so that he wasn't standing in blood, he was already covered in enough of the foul liquid to last a lifetime, Harry walked into the room. The command center was a bare metal room that Voldemort likely used for meditation, and over to the body on the floor. If what Voldemort had said was true then Severus was the double agent that the dossier had mentioned but if he was then why had be murdered Albus and been such a colossal dick to Harry. Harry hoped to find answers on the body.

Harry looked at the shocked and revolted looks on his friends faces, he felt the same way as once again he was forced to hold down his own nausea at the scene in front of him. Of all he had seen and done tonight this was by far the most grizzly and inhumane thing he had ever seen. It reinforced Harry's belief that this monster had to be put down like the rabid polar bear dog he was. Bending down Harry grimaced as he searched the blood soaked body of his former waterbending teacher. At first there was nothing in Severus's black robes but after a moment he found what felt like a letter in a plastic protective sleeve in an inside pocket of the man's robes. Harry had a feeling that this letter would contain confirmation of Severus's true loyalties. When he pulled it out Harry realized he was right about the contents. It was a handwritten letter protected by plastic from the gore that had been Severus's death. There were traces of blood on it but it was still easily legible, written in a familiar, slanted cursive script. Harry was able to extract the letter intact and began to read it, his eyes widening as he read the letter.

 _Severus,_

 _I know you have complaints about everything you do for me. Be it your job, your role as a double agent or as the waterbending teacher to the Avatar but you have to put those complaints aside. When you came to me 15 years ago with news that Voldemort's latest targets were Lily and James, though you only requested that Lily be spared due to your love for her and hatred for her husband, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I gave you a second chance and to earn that I made you my agent within the Death Eaters. Since then you have provided useful information that enabled us to force Voldemort into confronting Korra before he was ready. We thought Voldemort had been defeated, though as we saw months ago when 4 Death Eaters tried to kidnap Harry our expectations of him being alive were true. We know who the Death Eaters are because of you even if we cannot act against most of them due to lack of proof. Despite this, for your courage and bravery the world owes you a debt that it cannot ever repay._

 _Still you must put aside your feelings of hate towards James from your days at the Academy because he, and not you, gained Lily's love and teach the Avatar as Korra would have wanted the Head of the Water House to do when her successor was found. Harry has more of his mother in him than you realize, despite looking just like his dad. Remember he has her eyes. Give him a chance for I can tell that Harry is destined for greatness but he cannot achieve greatness without guidance from the masters here, including your guidance Severus. So what if he is struggling with waterbending, all Avatars struggle with one element it is the nature of the cycle just persevere and remember he is not a natural waterbender so you can't teach him like one. I have personally found him to be a lovely and charming boy who is very intelligent and gifted at bending you just need to figure out how to teach him to get him over this block. I know you have a set way in which you teach your waterbenders but for someone like Harry that may not work so play to his strengths. Tenzin did that for Korra when she struggled with airbending and you can do that for Harry and waterbending._

 _But enough on the Avatar and his training, we must address your latest information from Voldemort. Regarding your information about Voldemort having Lucius's son Draco murder me to become a Death Eater, all I can say again is that it was bound to happen eventually. At some point Voldemort would formulate a plan to kill me so we have to take it in stride. All I ask is what I asked when we spoke before, when the time comes and you will know it when it does, you must be the one to send me to the next great adventure. Unlike you, Draco's soul is still pure so please keep it this way and do not let someone like Bellatrix or Fenrir kill me as they like to play with their food before they eat it, make it a quick and clean death. I have lived a long and fruitful, if fraught and painful, life and I can see that it is coming to an end in the coming months. I can accept that and go on the next great adventure with a smile but I would rather be sent on that journey by a friend is a painless manner. I know that you can do this for me Severus. It will solidify your place as a loyal servant to Voldemort and allow you to aid the students and the vulnerable in the upcoming darkness that we can all see amassing on the horizon. You must protect the Avatar and the students when I am gone. I know I can trust you Severus. Keep this letter safe so that Harry may read it when the time comes for him to face Voldemort and finish what Korra started almost 15 years ago. I have faith in you Severus, do not let me down. The world needs Avatar Harry to survive this in order for him to become a great and wise Avatar. Ensure that this happens at all costs.  
_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Albus, Fire Nation Noble, First and Third Head of the Fire House, Second High Chair of the Elemental Academy, and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix._

Harry had to reread the letter to confirm what he had just bread before he passed it too his friends to look at. Harry looked down at the dead waterbender with new eyes. If what the note said was true than this was possibly the bravest man he had ever known. It had taken balls of steel to defy Voldemort and successfully spy on him and Severus had managed it, even going as far as duping Pyrites and the spymaster's extensive network that had Severus listed as spy for Voldemort in Albus's inner circle.

It was also no wonder why Severus had been so hostile to Harry. If Severus truly loved Harry's mother then he would always have seen James in Harry and what could never be for himself. If they made it out of this Harry would make sure that both Severus and Albus were honored for their bravery and sacrifices in the war. They were both heroes of the light and Harry would make sure that Severus, as well as all those who had fallen defending the Academy today, were remembered for what they had given up in order to defeat Voldemort.

"It's Albus's hand alright." Neville said after he had read it. "His writing and style is unique. What does this mean?"

"It means that Severus was always on our side and helping us, even if it didn't seem that way." Harry said with a steely tone. "It means we will honor the bravery of this man and it means that I will end this threat. Now. It has come time for me to finally face Voldemort and end him once and for all."

"Agreed." Ron said looking down at Severus. "He may be a pompous, biased, arrogant, git but I cannot fault his bravery or his actions. I have little doubt that he played an important part in this war."

"You 4 go back to the Academy on Pandora." Harry ordered as he walked over to the single door in the room. "Make sure everything is at least stable and then head for Academy Square but keep your distance. I want to ensure all see this fight so it is going to be destructive and I don't want any collateral damages."

They didn't question or argue with Harry's tone. They all nodded and after a quick goodbye left the way they came. Harry was glad that his team understood that there were times when he had to act on his own and this was one such time. Harry strode purposely through the airship. He came across no Purists on his way down to the cargo bay, which was good as he wanted to be focused on the greatest threat and not deal with anything else. Once he reached the cargo bay Harry saw Voldemort's bald, black robed figure staring out of the open door at the Academy bellow them.

"At last we meet Avatar." He said coldly not turning around to face Harry. "It was destined to come to this the moment you were revealed as the Avatar. It was always going to come down to a fight between the two most powerful benders in the world, between our two differing philosophies. Your imbalance verses my balance, impurity verses purity, subjugation verses superiority. This confrontation has been 15 years in the making, Avatar. Be prepared to once again die at my hands, Avatar Harry."

"We shall see Tom because this shit ends now. By the time the sun rises one of us will be victorious so let's get to it." Harry yelled at the Dark Lord ignoring his words and hurling a jet of flame at Voldemort.

Voldemort easily sidestepped the flame, letting it pass harmlessly out and into the grey pre dawn light, and turned to face Harry for the first and probably only time. Before Voldemort could try to bloodbend Harry, Harry had already acted. Pushing himself off the wall with metalbending and using airbending to increase his speed he grabbed Voldemort around the waist and tackled the Dark Lord out of the open door and into the air. The sun had just begun to rise over the eastern horizon, the perfect time for a final, decisive, battle.

As the pair tumbled through the air Voldemort took hold of Harry with his bloodbending and threw Harry off him and sending the Avatar flipping away in the air. Harry used his airbending to right himself and launched himself at Voldemort with his firebending. The Dark Lord had created a cloud to glide on and was forced to draw water from the air to send at Harry as Harry flew at him. The concentration needed to mimic flying was clearly too much for Voldemort to bloodbend Harry again so he was using regular waterbending to fight Harry off as Harry approached. At the last moment Voldemort stopped sending jets of water at Harry and bloodbent Harry away again before the Dark Lord sped off down to the ground.

Flipping in the air Harry righted himself as he continued to fall towards the Academy. He saw that Voldemort had headed for Academy Square and Harry propelled himself towards it, once again using his firebending. Voldemort would land before Harry so Harry did the first thing that came to mind. Hoping that no one was near the heart of the Academy, Harry dropped to the ground from his high height as fast as possible. Harry sped up his descent with airbending and then as he approached the ground he built up his power for the attack he had in mind.

He was traveling too fast for Voldemort to stop him with his bloodbending so Harry knew his attack would succeed. Harry landed in the very center of the Academy and punched the earth will all his power. The shock wave was massive, hopefully no one was near it when Harry had landed but he had a feeling that there was still fighting so it was likely clear. If people didn't know where he and Voldemort were or that they were fighting then they would now. A duel between him and Voldemort should end the fighting, at least temporarily, while the two leaders fought it out.

Rising from the crater and breathing hard from the exertion, Harry leapt up with airbending to one side of the crater he had just created. The force of his attack had obliterated Academy Square, leveling the nearest buildings and removing the few bodies that had been there. Harry hoped he hadn't harmed anyone. The crater that was now the center of the Academy was so deep that it had cracked the waterline that run under that section of the Academy and a small pool had begun to form at the bottom of it. On the other side of the crater was Voldemort. He was picking himself up, ice dripping off his body. The Dark Lord had likely drawn water from the air, froze it and wrapped it around his body like a shield, a level of waterbending that was unmatched as far as Harry knew. The hatred and fury in his catlike eyes was clear even across the crater, his serpentine nose flaring in rage as he breathed deeply. Voldemort looked disheveled but unhurt.

Harry heard the footsteps behind him but he didn't turn to look at who was arriving, his focus was on the threat that was across the crater from him. Soon he was joined by Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the other defenders who were still fit and alive. His parents, Sirius and his brother, Ron's family minus the injured twins, the teachers, order members and students were all there and standing in support behind him. Across from him the Purists had gathered behind Voldemort. He could only see 4 still standing Death Eater. Voldemort's lieutenant and most fanatical follower Bellatrix, Jugson, Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. The rest were either dead, wounded or captured.

"Come on Tom." Harry yelled using Voldemort's real name again to taunt him. "Let's end this now."

Harry launched himself across the crater and at Voldemort with fire jets as he hurled as large rocks as he could at the Dark Lord. Judson and Goyle moved to intercept but Voldemort pushed them off dodging the boulders with the grace of a trained waterbender, ignoring the fact that the boulders slammed into his own forces behind him, and grabbing Harry with his psychic bloodbending. Harry felt his forward moment come to a sudden, jarring, stop before he was hurled backwards and impacted hard into the side of the crater he had come from. The force of the impact winded him but he didn't feel anything break. It was still a moment before Harry realized Voldemort had released his blood hold on him.

"Leave the Avatar, he is mine." Voldemort said. "But kill the rest. Show no mercy to these traitors to purity, balance and their own kind."

Bellatrix gave a yell of madness and triumph and charged into the crater sending spikes of ice up at them from the small pool in the base of the crater. One of those shards narrowly missed Ginny, grazing the side of her neck deep enough to draw blood, who along with Luna had leapt into the crater and begun sending their own attacks at the fanatical woman. No one else had moved to enter the crater or engage the other side.

"Get back girls this bitch is mine." Came a stern female voice and Luna and Ginny instantly retreated, with Luna lifting Ginny up with airbending, as Molly charged down and into the crater to face Bellatrix. "How dare you try to harm my family you crazy cunt."

Both waterbending females called up the water and began sending ice shards at each other at a pace Harry thought was impossible. It was impossible to follow the moves the women were using. At this point everyone was watching to see which of the females prevailed in the ferocious duel. Somehow both dodged the attacks of the others until Bellatrix suddenly grabbed Molly in a blood hold.

"Poor peasant." Bellatrix said in a mock baby voice. "Fred and George injured and soon the Avatar will be no more but you won't live to see that or watch as we wipe your pathetic, peasant, blood traitor family off the map."

"Not if I can help it you bitch." Molly got out before breaking the hold by moving her right arm up violently.

It happened so fast that it took a moment for everyone to process it. Molly had collapsed to the ground gasping from straining herself beyond her limits. Bellatrix just stood there for a moment, a look of surprise on her face. She looked down to see two shard of ice buried deep within her, one in her gut and another in her chest. A third had taken a chunk out of her neck, her blood running freely from it, before shattering behind her on the earthen walls of the crater. She spluttered, blood dribbling down her chin before she fell back against the side of the crater and slowly slid into the growing pool of water and staining it red. There was no question that she was dead.

Voldemort bellowed in rage at the loss of his last and most loyal lieutenant and jumped in to deal with Molly. Before he could Harry had encased her in earth and hauled her up the side back to the supports. Once he had protected his best friend's mother Harry jumped into the crater and used his earthbending to slide down and meet Voldemort. However, as he began to pull up the bloody water and prepare and attack he felt his body stiffen painfully. Voldemort had extended his hand and grabbed Harry in a blood hold, easily lifting him high into the air so that all could see.

"I have you now Avatar." Voldemort said with an evil laugh of triumph. "Now I will end you, find your reincarnation and make sure they know that only my views are the right ones to hold. My philosophy of the strong over the weak, benders ruling while nonbenders serve is the only way to maintain balance in the world. I will preserve the purity of bending once and for all. Once I have ripped the blood from your body all will now that I, Lord Voldemort, slayer of not 1 but 2 Avatars am the ultimate authority in this world and should be obeyed without question. Now join your past lives, Avatar Harry."

Harry had never felt pain like this before. He was fighting it with all his willpower but he could tell that he was losing. It felt like his blood was boiling, straining to get out of his body no matter what. He closed his eyes in pain gritting his teeth and then it happened.

Harry was transported to his mind's eye only he felt like he was seeing the cosmos. He could see stars all around him. He was standing on a winding path and at the end was a giant version of himself. Only this version was pure green with glowing white eyes. Harry knew at once it was the Avatar State and began running towards it as fast as he could. He could tell his time was running out, he wouldn't last much longer against Voldemort.

"It is time." Came Raava's voice from inside him. "You have mastered all the elements as well as the spiritual side of bending. You are now a fully realized Avatar. Enter the Avatar State Harry, you have full control now."

All Harry did was lunge at the figure as he felt himself about to lose the battle of wills with Voldemort. As soon as he touched the green version of himself the pain and pressure left his body in a sudden rush of power.

Harry had entered the Avatar State for the first time and was in complete control. He could feel the power within him and knew exactly where he was and what he had to do. The raw power flowing through him easily destroyed the hold Voldemort had over his blood and in a rush of air he opened his now glowing white eyes. A ball of air formed around him as the water from the pool rose up to form a ring of water spinning at a fast pace around the air ball. This was followed by a ring of rocks drawn from the crater. Lastly Harry tilted his head back and opened his mouth. Flames erupted from his hands, feet and mouth in a star shape before coalescing into a ring of fire around him that moved at the same speed as the earth and water around him. He was a fully realized Avatar.

Harry looked at Voldemort and sent the water he had around him at the Dark Lord in a tight spiral. Voldemort barely deflected the water away before he just managed to dodge the rocks thrown at him after the water. Harry slowly fell to the earth in the air ball. As soon as his feet gently touch the earth the ball broke and the fire disapated. Harry raised his arms and the earth all around Voldemort rose up completely encasing him up to his elbows, immobilizing him and lowered bringing the self proclaimed Dark Lord to his knees in front of the Avatar.

Harry began to slowly walk towards Voldemort his glowing eyed gaze never leaving the Dark Lord's. Voldemort's eyes were wide in fear, likely the first time he had felt fear in a long time, his pupils constricted as he tried to psychically bloodbend Harry but as Harry was in the Avatar State so he was able to break every attempted hold Voldemort tried.

"This ends now." Harry said in a voice that was not fully his own but augmented by a female voice that Harry knew at once was Korra's. "I should have done this 15 years ago but you had injured me too badly to do it, not this time. You will never harm another soul as long as you live. It is time you joined those who you have oppressed."

Now the terror was evident in the serpentine features on the Dark Lord's face. He knew exactly what was coming and it was something Harry knew the Dark Lord feared more than death.

Harry placed his right hand on Voldemort's forehead and his left over the man's heart. Concentrating Harry reached within the man and found his energy. Using the knowledge Korra had taught him in the Spirit World he began to bend Voldemort's energy to his will. The power required to do this could only be accomplished while in the Avatar State and it still didn't feel like it would be enough. The energy within Voldemort was corrupted beyond recognition and Harry felt the corruption of Voldemort seep into his own energy. Even in the Avatar State it took all of his willpower to fight it and exert his will over Voldemort's. He knew that if he failed he would be destroyed and the Avatar would cease to exist. As Harry felt like he would fail and be consumed by the Dark Lord's corruption he gave one last push with all his strength and burst through the corruption. He bent the energy within Voldemort and took away the man's waterbending, and as a result his bloodbending for good, reducing him to what he hated the most, a nonbender.

Harry released his hold of Voldemort and exited the Avatar State only to collapse to the earth from the effort. After a moment Harry rose, stood tall and strong, and looked down at his defeated, powerless foe. Voldemort sagged against the bonds holding him exhausted and drained from the energybending. His eyes were wide in shock, his jaw slack, his will destroyed. Harry looked up at the assembled Purists and the remaining 3 Death Eaters with a gaze that showed he knew how powerful he was now and they shouldn't fuck with him. They had lost and watched their own leader, the man who espoused that benders were superior to nonbenders, that balance was them ruling and nonbenders serving and that everything came down to how pure you were based bending ancestry just have his bending removed by the Avatar and reduced to the very being they had been taught to hate.

The three Death Eaters leapt into the crater to avenge their fallen master or possible to take his place as leader by taking out the Avatar. Harry simply raised his hand and three blunted spike of earth shot out from around him and caught the Death Eaters in the chest knocking them back, likely breaking ribs, and rendering them unconscious. Harry encased all but their heads in earth to hold them there, with likely broken ribs the earthbenders couldn't bend so they were all captured. Harry could have killed them just as he could have killed Voldemort but he didn't. Too much death had been wrought upon this place today and he didn't want to add to it anymore. Besides Voldemort having his bending stripped from him was a punishment worse than death and proved the Avatar's stance on balance and the fact that all, regardless of bending status were equal.

Harry slowly crested the top of the crater, turned and looked at the Purist survivors gathered in front of him, silently daring them to test him. Many fell to their knees or raised their arms in surrender. Some begging for mercy, some clambering for deals in exchange for information, some claiming they had been coerced or forced to fight for Voldemort and others stoically accepting their defeat. Many, especially those in the back had turned and ran heading for safety only to run right into the United Army under Commander Dora and the Fire Nation Royal Army under General Brown who had come up behind them. The two woman had yet to learn they had lost loved ones in the Battle of the Elemental Academy but that could wait, they had a lot of Purists to detain.

The commanders and their forces had reached the Academy during the duel between Molly and Bellatrix and surrounded the Purist Army that remained. In the distance the United Air Force and Navy could be seen making their way from Republic City to the Academy to aid them. They would all be needed to arrest the criminals, treat the wounded and find and honor the fallen.

Those who had turned to flee surrendered without a fight, they knew that there was no hope left for them and as such chose to live rather than die. The surviving defenders under the leadership of Minerva, Arthur, James, Lily, and Sirius headed to the Purist Army and began to cuff them. None put up resistance, after what they had witnessed they knew the war was over and that they had lost. Any more residence would be futile.

Harry turned from the survivors and walked around the crater. His friends had stayed back waiting for him while everyone else either went to find the wounded and dead, or aid in the arrests of the surviving Purists. As soon as Harry reached them they all embraced him. No one said anything about what they had just seen, they didn't need too, and no words were needed, those would come later. Harry closed his eyes enjoying the fact that despite the death and devastation today his friends had survived. Harry sighed and exhausted sigh of contentment. They had triumphed over Voldemort and his evil and could begin restoring balance to a world that had been thrown out of balance 25 years ago but a madman and his desire for world domination. A madman who was now defeated, the first of what would likely be many enemies for the Avatar.

They had won.

 **The end. Well not exactly as there is still a short epilogue that will be released next week. The epilogue will wrap up the post battle shit and set into motion the events that will occur in Book 2. Hopefully y'all enjoyed how this story has ended, it was a long task but it is now almost over. As usual any questions in reviews or PMs will be answered at the start of the epilogue that will be released at the usual time next Sunday. Until next week.**

 **Stringdog**


	48. Epilogue

**Here it is, the very last installment in Book 1 of Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Each Book will feature a short (at least the shortest in each Book) epilogue that wraps up the Book and in some cases set up the next Book. Anyway there are no questions to address here so sit back and enjoy the final installment in Avatar: The Tale of Harry. Book 1: Purity.**

 ** ** **Disclaimer: As always I own nothing relating to either of these two great works of fiction.******

 **Epilogue**

After the arrival of the United Forces and the combined Earth, Fire and Southern Water military forces everything went much smoother. Harry was too exhausted to do much more than sit and rest while the various authorities present arrested the surviving Purists and began the initial clean up process. The energybending had taken a lot out of him, so with what little energy he had left Harry was to make an earth chair on the edge of the crater which he proceeded to collapse into to. His friends had split up to help but Harry was just too out of it to do anything despite wanting to help out. They all understood why he couldn't and let him be. Everyone was needed to help, there was just so much to do.

As Harry rested he was constantly being given updates by just about everyone on the developing situations in the aftermath of their victory. Voldemort had been released from the earth that Harry had used to bind him for the energybending, manacled, and taken to a high security cell aboard the flagship of the United Air Force. The former Dark Lord and bloodbender would be taken to a specialized prison run by the White Lotus to serve out his multiple, consecutive, life sentences without the possibility of parole. Voldemort had long ago been convicted for many of his crimes during the First Purity War and sentenced in absentia so there was no need for a new trial.

There had been a move calling for Voldemort to be executed for his crimes as he was eligible, pending a trial as under international law a defendant could not receive a death sentence in absentia. However, after learning that Harry had stripped Voldemort of his bending the world leaders who were present decided that that was a worse punishment for the now former Dark Lord. Voldemort would now live out his days in isolated captivity without his precious bending. Harry had personally requested to be the one to take him to his new prison, the same that had been used to house Zaheer for 13 years before his escape, and been granted it. Harry had done this because he wanted to personally put Voldemort, his first great enemy, away and throw away the key.

The few surviving Death Eaters along, 7 in total, would receive medical attention should they need it and then be housed in isolation on airships, one for each of them, until the reconstruction of the Supermax Bending Prisons could be completed. Then they would be transported there for the rest of their lives. In addition Scabior would be joining them there along with any of the escaped prisoners after they were healed. After rounding up the purists it was discovered that only 19 of the 89 (double check numbers) of those broken out had survived the fight. The rest had perished with one exception, a Red Lotus airbender assassin called Insomnus who likely had skulked away as soon as the fighting had begun as he was not known to have any real allegiance and only stayed because he couldn't find a point to escape. Peter too had escaped making him the only free known Death Eater and now one of the most wanted people in the world. Harry knew they would catch the asshole in time.

The remaining surviving Purists had been hauled off and split up among the many prison cells on the military airships and battleships to be held pending trial. The investigations into them would take months if not years due to the nature of the final battle but in time they would learn their fates for their crimes. All would receive a minimum of 10 years in prison and that was only if they cooperated fully, most would get at least 20 with many likely to receive much longer. Any who received life without parole, or a set amount of years longer than one's natural life, would spend it at the respective White Lotus Supermax Prison based on that Purist's bending. Draco and Millicent both faced at least 10 in prison, Narcissa at least 5 and Blaise 1-5 years for their support and other actions but they were the only specific ones that Harry knew about at the moment. All of them would be sent to either the Boiling Rock Prison in the Fire Nation or to the Catacombs Prison Complex in Ba Sing Se depending on available space and the nature of their crimes.

Unfortunately not all the information that Harry had received had been good news. Harry had learned that 125 of the defenders, almost all of them student masters who had volunteered to stay and fight, had died in the battle. A further 68 had wounds that would require professional attention but Harry didn't know how many were critical or how bad some of the wounds were. He felt bad for their loss and pledged to honor them and the sacrifices they had made.

That honor would be to erect a wall of white marble, probably in Academy Square when it was rebuilt, and carve into it all the names of those who had fallen. It was similar to the current Purist Memorial in Republic City that was being torn down along with the statues of the fallen Death Eaters from when Harry and his friends had been forced to flee the Academy. The Fallen 125 had fought gallantly though as by current accounts 281 Purists and Death Eaters had been killed, with many more wounder, but still the sheer loss of life weighted heavily on Harry's conscience, even if he knew it had been unavoidable.

Finally able to take a break Harry inhaled deeply and almost gagged as he could smell a faint copper tang of blood mixed with offal and shit in the air. It had been the price of victory. However when taking down a fanatic like Voldemort, death was an inevitable result of war.

As for Republic City, it had been liberated without a problem. Voldemort hadn't been kidding when he had said that all of his forces had been taken to the Academy, because when the combined military forces swept in and liberated the city they faced only token resistance. It had been reminiscent of the liberation of the Northern Water Tribe a few months ago. The citizens had been more than happy to be freed for the most part, only those who had collaborated or who had benefited from the brief regime grumbled when the capital of the United Republic was liberated.

Several key figures had been arrested including the Senior Undersecretary to the President and known Purist Delores Umbridge. The evidence against her was massive between her actions during Voldemort's regime and Pyrites' journals on the assets he had in the United Republic was more than enough to put her away for life. She had put up a surprise resistance when she revealed herself to be a decent sandbender but she had been easily defeated and arrested.

The last bit of news from Republic City had been announced that General Shacklebolt, promoted by Moody's last order, had been named Acting President of the United Republic pending a special election. This was because the line of succession had the General of the United Forces second behind the Chief of Police and Robards was apparently in no shape to be President so Shacklebolt would take over as the Acting President. Shacklebolt was expected to run and win the special election and Harry felt he would make an efficient and good President in the years to come.

The prison that Voldemort had operated in Yue Bay had been freed of all the wrongly held prisoners under Thicknesse's puppet government. Bolin, Jinora and Robards had all been found safe if a little weak from torture. Bolin had already announced that he was retiring immediately and moving to Zaofu with his wife Opal. Robards would return to his position as Chief of Police once he was healthy and Jinora had said she would return to her role as High Chair of the Academy for the last 2 years of her term and then retire as planned. With Bolin's retirement, Pomona was named the permanent Head of the Earth House, Minerva had already taken the Headship of the Fire House upon Albus's death and would retain the position, and Master Horace had agreed to stay at the Academy again and resume his role as Head of the Water House before taking over as High Chair in two years.

The latest news to come in had come from the remaining 4 traitorous Imperial States. Already the news was traveling across the world of Voldemort's defeat, the permanent loss of his bending, and that only they were left from the Dark Lord's forces. The writing was on the walls and the states knew it. The Governors of Tor Blinn and Skrit had already begun negotiations for surrender to the Imperial Army and the return of their States to the ISEK. Meanwhile Governor Odinsor of Kuei was so distraught over the death of his son that the Kuei National Guard had already taken down the walls and surrendered the state. It was only a matter of time before he was arrested and removed from office. Yi was apparently in a state of civil war after Goyle left to join the consolidation of power in Republic City without appointing an interim governor so that would be the last state to be sorted. It would take a few more months to sort everything out but soon the world should return to normal and begin to heal from the wounds this war inflicted upon it over the last 25 or so years.

Harry rose and walked to find his friends. They were going to accompany him to drop Voldemort of at his special prison and the time had come to leave this place and put the monster away for the rest of his life.

 _Pyrites' Prison, Imperial State of Golguth, Eastern Earth Kingdom_

The small grate that the Kyoshi Warriors' earthbender used to send the convicted Death Eater in their custody his food opened. A tray with a bowl of rice, a role of slightly stale bread and a bottle of water was pushed in by the Warden of the prison herself. Voldemort's spymaster and the greatest traitor to the Death Eaters, Pyrites, rose from the earth bed he had been lying on and walked over to pick up the tray. He had been locked in this hole for almost 3 months and it had been almost 4 since his arrest.

Pyrites had gotten used to his captivity and the routine of the guards who treated him with dignity, something he appreciated even though he probably didn't deserve it based on his many crimes. That being said Pyrites knew that he would never get used to the cold up here. His bending was neutralized in a place like this so long as he was kept cold, not that he could use it to escaped a rock tomb like this but he understood the precautions when dealing with someone with his skills and brains.

"Any news on the state of the war Ty La." Pyrites called through the grate as he bent to pick up his food. He always asked the Warden for news when she was the one who delivered his food, normally getting little to no news other than the raid about a month ago that had crippled his network for Voldemort as it was meant to do.

"Actually yes the war is finally over." Ty La said through the grate with her usual bubbly voice.

"Who won?" Pyrites asked feeling his heart rate pick up. If it was Voldemort it would only be a matter of time before he was found and brutally, publicly executed. However if it was the Avatar who won then he knew he would be safe.

"The Avatar did." Ty La said back happily. "They just announced it. Some big battle took place at the Elemental Academy and the Avatar triumphed over Voldemort. From the reports only 6 or 7 Death Eaters and the leader of the Unified Triad were caught alive, the rest died in the fight except for that traitor to the Order of the Phoenix, Peter I think his name was, who fled during the conflict. At the same time a combined military from the United Forces, ISEK, Zaofu, Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation liberated Republic City and are in the process of restoring the United Republic to what it was prior to Voldemort's coup."

"And Voldemort?" Pyrites asked. "Is he dead?"

"Oh no." Ty La said with a giggle that had Pyrites heart racing again. "The Avatar publicly stripped him of his bending and made him into a nonbender. He's only the third person in history to have received that kind of punishment from the Avatar."

Pyrites burst out laughing at the news. The Avatar had energybent Voldemort and removed his bending making him into the very weaklings they all despised. That had been a wise move by Harry to cripple their spirit and punish Voldemort in a way that made it clear who had the power. The decision to take Voldemort's bending, the only way to capture him alive, and not kill ensured that Voldemort's legacy would be that of being made the Avatar's bitch rather than as a martyr. It would humiliate Voldemort that he was now going to spend the rest of his life without bending and almost certainly in an isolated cell like his own. Pyrites knew that he was safe now.

"Thank you Ty La for the good news." He said as he sat down in the middle of his cell and began to eat the shitty meal he had been served.

Pyrites didn't hear Ty La's response as he began to eat, thinking deeply about the new state of the world. It was good that the Avatar had won because if his informants were correct another threat was about to rear its ugly head and it would be one, if his information was accurate, that would eventually force the Avatar to turn to him for help. He would do so only if he could be freed from this cold shithole. Yes it had been a wise move to cooperate for soon he would be free while his former comrades rotted in prison or the ground.

 _White Lotus Mountain Top Nonbender Supermax Prison Cell, Location Unknown_

The metal jetty extended and connected with the mountain top that housed the hexagonal prison structure located there. The White Lotus had maintained it even after Zaheer had escaped from the prison just in case it was ever needed again. This would be the first time it was used since then.

Harry pushed the manacled Voldemort in the small of his back so that the former Dark Lord would step onto the ledge before the metal door. Voldemort was shackles at the wrists and ankles with platinum cuffs and all linked with a platinum chain and waist band. The full restraints were a requirement when transferring a high profile prisoner like Voldemort though the former bloodbender had been a very docile prisoner.

The former Dark Lord was wearing a simple black shirt and pants. Voldemort shuffled forward in silence, he had not said a word since Harry had stripped him of his bending. The usually ranting and raving Voldemort had been almost catatonic since loosing his bending. He had collapsed after the earth that Harry had used to hold him to remove his bending was lowered and he had practically had to be carried to his temporary cell onboard the main airship of the United Air Force. Likely the shock of his new status as a nonbender had been too much for his warped and ruined mind. Voldemort was now what he had always hated, a nonbender, so it would be a shock to the system. Voldemort would followed commands and experts felt over time he would accept his fate. Harry didn't care about that. After he had left the cell he knew he would never see Voldemort alive again.

Harry raised his arms and used his metalbending to open the cell door and then a key to open the metal bars that stood between the vault like door and the interior cell. Harry pushed Voldemort into the cell and turned him around. Using a small key he released the cuffs on the man's wrists and ankles and took back the chain. He then closed the barred door which locked upon closing. Harry took a few paces back and closed the door on one of the greatest villains of all time and on his chapter in the history of the world. Harry's last view of his first enemy, though certainly not his last, was of a blank, red eyed, stare from the inside of one of the most secure cells in the world.

Harry sighed as he turned to leave. Harry knew that the man's philosophies would live on in the fringes of accepted society but without a charismatic leader like Voldemort the movement was dead. As Harry stepped onto the metal gangway it began to retract back to the command building on the nearest mountain top, leaving Voldemort behind forever. As the gangway was being retracted Harry saw the White Lotus Warden in charge of the prison running out to meet him. There was no way that this could be good as Harry knew the look on the man's face. Something terrible had just occurred in the world, something that could only require his intervention to solve.

"What's happened." Harry said when the man had reached him bracing himself for the worst. It wasn't a question, Harry knew something bad had just occurred.

"Avatar, Firelord Iroh has been murdered." The man said in a somber tone. That was possibly the worst news Harry could have heard as his jaw fell open at the shock of the news.

"How?" Harry asked when he was able to find his voice.

"While the Elemental Academy was being attacked and the combined military forces of the world were liberating Republic City, the Enlighten, aided by their most loyal soldier, the Chosen, launched a coup d'etat in the Fire Nation." The White Lotus Warden said the gravity of the situation clear on his face. "They murdered the Firelord. Avatar, the Fire Nation has fallen to the Enlightened and their pets the Chosen. Fortunately Crown Prince Druzok was still in the Northern Water Tribe. He is safe, secure, and he is en route to Republic City as we speak under heavy protection. Unfortunately his sister, Princess Izra, was there and we are currently uncertain of her fate. The World Leaders need you in Republic City right away, they need you there to help address this situation. The Enlightened are claiming that they have liberated the Fire Nation from some imagined tyranny and rechristened it as the Fire Utopia to be ruled by their views and laws to ensure that freedom and equality is achieved. The leader of the coup, who has claimed personal responsibility for executing Iroh, who was executed for allegedly being a tyrant, has been declared as the new Fire Empress. She has claimed that she will be the benevolent ruler of the Fire Utopia, her word and views are law, and she will enforce her tolerant views by any means necessary. She will have full autocratic rule over the Fire Nation going forward. She also has a press conference scheduled for later to elaborate on her new rule and the coup she just lead. She has also called in the military who have been infiltrated by the Chosen it seems and created a blockade around the whole nation. It is now inaccessible by sea or air and after the last battle there is hesitation to send forces to fight. The world is weary of war and no one wants to fight and die so soon after defeating Voldemort and his army. We need a diplomatic solution to this crisis. The world needs the Avatar again. I know you have only just ended one war but you are needed once more to help prevent another one. You must return to Republic City and help find a solution to this crisis Avatar Harry."

"Who is this new Fire Empress that we will have to deal with?" Harry asked as the stepped of the gangway and Harry made his way towards the waiting airship.

The life of the Avatar would likely never be peaceful but this was yet another crisis and one that could be worse than what he had just ended. Harry knew he had to get to Republic City right away and help figure out what to do. Thankfully Druzok was safe so the Firelord's line could continue and rule in exile while they dealt with this new Fire Empress. Harry had faith in Druzok's leadership and knew the man would do what was right when he was restored to his throne. Harry turned to the Warden and looked him in the eyes. Harry knew the answer to his question before the man said it, he just needed to hear the confirmation.

"Hermione."

 **I couldn't help but leave this story on a slight cliffhanger with just a taste of what to expect when Book 2 is released. This is the official end of Book 1 and the end of my longest ever fanfic. Book 2 will be significantly shorter, about 150,000 words shorter and Book 3 will be a similar length. In order to maintain the mystery around Book 2 I will not reveal anything about it here, not even the theme of the Book, except that its release date will be June 18th, exactly one year after the release of Book 1. So it will be a month before anything else related to this series is released to give me a short break and to work on my other currently active fanfic. Any questions asked in reviews or PMs after the release of this chapter, especially any regarding future works, will be answered at the start of Book 2. Until Book 2.**

 **Stringdog**


End file.
